Resurrección
by shinjikari
Summary: ¡FINAL! ACTUALIZACIÓN DOBLE: CAPÍTULO 32 Y 33/ Shinji y Asuka han despertados solos en un país que desconocen. Perdidos y sin nada que comer, deberán averiguar que ha ocurrido y sobrevivir ¿pero de qué? No están solos y corren un grave peligro. Serán la pieza clave del puzzle que salvará a la humanidad de su extinción.
1. PRÓLOGO: La última vez que lo vi

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO VI**

**1**

_"…Las autoridades sanitarias advierten un cambio desfavorable en las especies que fueron tratadas desde el pasado mes de marzo. El doctor Joseph Carland promulgó en el último congreso de medicina, celebrado en Quebec, que era posible salvar a dichas especies de su extinción, sin embargo, sería poco probable que la humanidad, como es ahora, encontrase la solución a tiempo…"_

— Y hasta aquí el vídeo de hoy. Para mañana no olviden entregar el trabajo de Cambio Climático. ¡A primera hora en mi mesa! Hasta mañana –. Se despidió el profesor de biología, entre los ruidos y murmullos de sus únicos cinco alumnos.

Sólo quedaban ellos en el aula. Recogían sus libretas y bolígrafos, y se preparaban para volver a casa. El día se presentaba más caluroso de lo normal y les esperaba un largo trayecto hasta la zona de edificios protegidos. Un joven alto y moreno encabezaba el grupo:

— ¿Nos vamos? – dijo mirando a sus compañeros, quienes le siguieron el paso – Que tormento de clase. No entiendo porque seguimos viniendo a este colegio. Ya no tiene mucho sentido.

— Prefiero estar aquí, mi casa es un infierno – dijo otro joven, más bajito y algo achaparrado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó la única mujer del grupo.

— Bueno, mis padres no están, mis hermanos mayores se han alistado y no pasan por casa nunca – respondió mientras se adelantaba a los otros.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo estar solo en casa? Anda que no estaría bien – replicó otro joven del grupo, de pelo largo. Súbitamente el chico bajito se paró en seco.

— ¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea – voceó entre lágrimas.

Todos miraban su espalda, quietos y silenciosos. En ese mismo momento, tres aviones de guerra surcaron el cielo, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y obligándoles a taparse los oídos con sus manos.

— Es horrible…no quiero vivir más tiempo aquí – el joven cayó de rodillas al suelo y los demás acudieron en su ayuda.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Cuéntanoslo, tal vez podamos ayudarte – le susurró la joven amablemente, intentado sosegarle.

— Desde mi casa se ve el foso. Están todo el día en él. Es incesante. Siempre está encendido, siempre están echándole. No dejan de llegar camiones militares, les veo ir y venir.

— ¿Qué foso? – preguntaron casi al unísono los otros cuatro.

— ¿No lo sabéis? El foso de los muertos. Allí los tiran y después los queman. Veo como los echan abajo, como sacos de pienso, y después una fuerte llamarada los desintegra. El olor es insoportable; mis hermanos están allí, ellos quemaron a mis padres, yo les vi. ¡Les vi! – les explicó y después se sumió en un lamento frágil.

Una vez más, sobre sus cabezas se cruzaron dos aviones militares y tras su estruendo, dejaron paso a la alarma antiaérea. Los jóvenes corrieron a refugiarse. Dos de ellos cogieron por los brazos al chico alicaído. El cuarto, el más alto de todos, echó a correr hacia la boca del metro, al tiempo que la joven le seguía los pasos, pero antes de alcanzarles, tropezó nerviosa y cayó al suelo. Él volvió atrás corriendo para ayudarla y, de repente, una ráfaga de proyectiles tiroteó la entrada al metro. La chica y el chico se tiraron al suelo, y cuando notaron que no disparaban, corrieron al local más cercano. Allí se agazaparon tras un mostrador. Instantáneamente, otra ráfaga abrió paso a una fuerte explosión, que sin más, inundó la calle de polvo. Ambos asomaron sus caras por el escaparate y vieron como un manto gris y polvoriento se comía la amplia calle. Poco a poco se dispersaba y daba paso a un ligero pitido en sus tímpanos. Se sentían mareados y desorientados. No estaban seguros de que los aviones se hubiesen ido. Él se asomó a la puerta y pudo divisar lo que quedaba de la boca del metro, ahora derruida. Instintivamente corrió hacia allí, pues sus tres amigos estaban dentro. Escudriñó el lugar a la espera de encontrar una pequeña obertura, pero entre las runas pudo ver la mochila de uno de ellos y eso fue suficiente para dejarlo correr. Retomó su camino hacia el local donde se había quedado su compañera sola, cuando el cañón de un tanque dobló la esquina de esa calle. A su alrededor, aparecieron dos camionetas con militares, equipados con las máscaras anti-gas. Dos de ellos, entraron en el local y sacaron a la chica arrastras. El joven quería huir, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron. Fue entonces cuando un militar se acercó hasta él y le golpeó el cráneo, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos una vez más!<em>

_Os presento mi nueva historia que aún está en proceso de redacción._

_A mi siempre me gusta comenzar los relatos con un prólogo que introduzca al lector en la atmósfera que se va a encontrar más adelante, y terminar con un epílogo que le ponga esa guinda al pastel que todos esperamos en un libro._

_Esta nueva historia, en la cual aún estoy trabajando, está basada en el manga de Neon Genesis Evangelion, y pese a que aún no se puede apreciar en este comienzo las raíces de dicha serie, a medida que vayan transcurriendo los capítulos todo se irá enlazando. Lo bueno, (o lo que creo que es destacable de esta historia), es que no es necesario conocer la serie de NGE, o haber leído el manga o visto el anime para poder seguir toda la historia. Así que si a alguno de los lectores le acaba gustando la novela y quiere recomendarla a sus amigos no fans del manga-anime, creo que podrá hacerlo con total tranquilidad. Cierto es que a lo largo de la historia aparecen personajes de la saga y algunos hechos acaecidos durante el manga, pero quedan explicados para una correcta comprensión._

**_La historia comienza después de un supuesto tercer impacto, en el cual, los personajes principales (en principio parte de la comandancia de Nerv y los pilotos) sobreviven. Con una temática más de ciencia ficción y aventuras que la propia serie, los niños protagonistas se embarcan en un viaje por la supervivencia; el mundo entero es asolado por un virus que poco a poco merma las especies de mamíferos del planeta, incluida la especie humana. ¿Pero qué o quién ha podido tejer un plan tan malévolo contra la tierra? Los pocos humanos que quedan deben encontrar rápido una solución contra el virus o desaparecerán para siempre._**

_Es un relato lleno de aventuras y misterios. Los primeros capítulos serán casi completas narraciones de supervivencia, donde los jóvenes pilotos aprenderán a salir adelante en un nuevo mundo completamente desconocido para ellos. Aparecerán muchos personajes inventados, algunos de vital importancia, otros más bien secundarios, que harán la historia más fresca y amena. Me gustaría recomendar la historia a todos los amantes de las aventuras apocalípticas, de las historias de supervivencia y de la ciencia-ficción, que, aunque no soy ningún maestro en el tema, si que soy un gran fan de este tipo de novelas e intento aprender de los grandes a crear este tipo de relatos._

_Como aún está en proceso de narración y corrección, (estoy relatando el capítulo 22), puede que tarde algún tiempo en ir publicando capítulos. Intentaré ser lo más regular posible para los que os animéis a leer, y estaré encantado de resolver todas vuestras dudas, y de escuchar todas vuestras sugerencias. Una de las sugerencias que más me han comentado respecto a la Saga de Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha, es que los capítulos eran excesivamente extensos y la lectura se hacía pesada ante el ordenador, así que en esta ocasión, para facilitarlo y cuidar vuestros ojos (;]), he intentando narrar capítulos menos extensos y subdividirlos en apartados de 1, 2, 3, etc. En este caso no lo veréis porque el prólogo es introductorio, pero de ahora en adelante los podréis observar._

_Sin más, me despido, espero que os animéis y que tenga una buena acogida, y sobretodo, que os animéis a dejarme comentarios con críticas, que siempre estoy encantado de leerlas, pues sin ellas, nunca podría mejorar y enriquecerme, gracias y hasta muy pronto :]*!_

* * *

><p>Podéis visitar ilustraciones de la novela (y otras cosas que iré colgando después del verano 2011) en: <strong>h t t p :  / shinjikari . deviantart .com** (_TODOS LOS ENLACES_ sin espacios)

O en la galería exclusiva de la saga: **h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/gallery/24179229**

O los dibujos hasta el momento:

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Summer-Evangelion-160421446**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Asuka-Resurreccion-150045285**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Michelle-and-Giselle-COLLAB-152500126** (en colaboración con mi amiga Yukidechu en .com)


	2. Capítulo 1: Comienza la partida

**1**

**COMIENZA LA PARTIDA**

_**Tres Años Después**_

**1**

Era un típico día de verano. El sol se situaba en lo más alto del cielo, bañando las calles con su calurosa luz, mientras la suave brisa del mar agitaba las frondosas ramas de los árboles más cercanos. Las olas atizaban las rocas una y otra vez, incesantes, inundando con su canto la despejada orilla. Más allá del rompe olas, al final del camino de entrada cercano a una marisma, se alzaba una casa de blancas paredes, rodeada de varios pinos que daban sombra a la fachada. Era una vivienda de dos plantas bastante amplias. La fachada que tenía vistas al mar, estaba equipada con una pequeña terraza que daba a parar al dormitorio principal. En él se encontraban dos camas con blancas sábanas. Todo el interior era de madera y apenas estaba equipado con los muebles necesarios: un armario, dos mesitas de noche, una silla y una pequeña cómoda de tres cajones. Ni un solo cuadro o espejo decoraba sus paredes.

Sobre las camas, yacían los cuerpos inertes de dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre. Su apariencia no denotaba más de catorce o quince años. Estaban vestidos con dos batas blancas y sus pies estaban desnudos. Sobre la cómoda había diversas piezas de ropa plegadas y dos pares de zapatillas.

Parecía que uno de ellos iba a despertar y finalmente abrió sus ojos. El rostro del joven era de asombro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus cejas comenzaban a enarcarse. Ladeó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, qué era aquel lugar, cuando consiguió verla a ella.

— ¡Ey! – siseó – ¿Estás despierta? – intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero se sentía agotado.

Súbitamente, la chica abrió sus ojos también y profirió un grito. Se agarró fuertemente a las sábanas y entonces se incorporó ágilmente.

— ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó él, mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama. Ella giró su cabeza y entonces le vio. Aún sorprendida y sin quitar ojo a la habitación, le dijo:

— ¿Pero dónde estamos?

— Vaya, pensé que no hablabas. Pues debe ser el hospital, ¿no? – le respondió mientras se bajaba de la cama.

— Seguramente nos trajeron aquí después de la explosión – añadió ella, casi como un pensamiento.

— Sí, aunque es un hospital bastante raro.

— Tal vez sea uno privado – dijo a la misma vez que se dirigía hacia el ventanal que daba a la terraza.

— Puede ser, aunque es muy raro que todo esté tan silencioso y no tengamos ni una sola máquina a nuestro alrededor. Por no tener, no tenemos ni el carrito del suero – dijo él, mientras extendía la ropa que había encontrado sobre la cómoda –. ¡Oye! Mira esto

— Tienes razón, no tenemos suero – dijo, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia él. – ¿Qué tengo que mirar?

— Fíjate, nos han dejado ropa nueva y zapatillas. Esta no era nuestra ropa y tampoco está por aquí nuestra mochila – le explicaba, mientras abría uno a uno los cajones de la cómoda en busca de algún objeto más. – ¡Ostras! El collar y las llaves, no sé donde están.

— Los llevas puestos, o es que no lo ves…

Ella le rodeó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación. Al cruzarla pudo ver el pasillo y las escaleras que le conducían a la planta baja. Caminó a lo largo de éste y si dirigió a la última puerta. Allí encontró el lavabo. Al igual que ocurría con la cómoda, en aquella habitación encontró el material necesario para asearse. Sobre la taza había dos toallas, dos esponjas, un par de chanclas y dos cepillos de dientes plastificados. Y más allá, en el armario, encontró un tubo de pasta de dientes y varios geles de ducha. Sin mediar palabra con su compañero, quien aún seguía escudriñando la habitación, se dirigió al piso inferior. Descendió las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que aquel lugar era una casa y no un hospital. Desde el ámbito de la escalera miró de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien más, pues debería tener algún dueño que los estaría esperando. Caminó poco a poco hasta llegar a la cocina. Y una vez más encontró algo que les habían preparado: dos platos con sus correspondientes cubiertos, además de dos vasos y sendas servilletas. Todos ellos rodeados de cuatro latas de conservas y una botella de agua mineral que regentaban la mesa. Ella retiró un taburete y se sentó. Miró una vez más a los lados y, finalmente, quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ey! ¿Dónde te has metido? – voceó él chico desde la habitación.

— Aquí, estoy abajo. Ven – le indicó.

Sin más preámbulos, bajó las escaleras y con cara de preocupación, se dirigió a la cocina mientras analizaba su retaguardia.

— Estamos en una casa – dijo mirando las latas de la mesa.

— Sí. Y nos están esperando.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

— No sólo nos han preparado la ropa, también el baño y la comida.

— Tal vez hay alguien en casa y nos pueda explicar. Voy a ver – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones colindantes.

— Espérame.

Ambos analizaron toda la casa de arriba abajo, habitación por habitación, pero allí no había nadie, ni una sola nota que rezara un mensaje. Nada. Tras la fracasada misión, regresaron a la cocina y volvieron a tomar asiento. Habían visto, desde la terraza de la habitación, que no estaban en el lugar de la guerra. La playa estaba desierta y las casas a lo lejos parecían en perfecto estado. Además, no se veía ni un solo equipo militar en la cercanía.

— Tal vez llevamos semanas durmiendo – dijo ella.

— No tiene ningún sentido. Me acuerdo perfectamente de que un grupo de militares nos cogió. Vi como te llevaban arrastras y después un tipo muy grande se acercó y me golpeó, y desde entonces no recuerdo nada más. No estábamos heridos, si no que directamente nos llevaron.

— ¿Y si estamos secuestrados? – repuso ella con voz preocupada.

— Sería un secuestro un tanto extraño. Al fin y al cabo estamos solos en la casa y libres, ¿no?

— Sí. Pero a lo mejor si caminamos fuera, nos tirotean.

— Si nos quisiesen matar, ya lo habrían hecho – le contestó en un tono conciliador, intentando quitar hierro al asunto – seguramente los militares de mi padre nos trajeron hasta aquí.

— Tienes razón.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Ambos quedaron pensativos, recordando lo pasado, intentando creer las hipótesis que habían creado ellos mismos. Hasta que ella rompió una vez más el hielo:

— Nunca entenderé a tu padre. Siempre tan serio y dejándote vivir en la zona de refugiados, a expensas de la guerra.

— No es así exactamente. Él y yo, simplemente, no nos llevamos bien. No me dejó en la zona refugiados. Yo me fui a vivir a ella. Si tú estabas allí, yo no iba a ser menos – explicó esbozando una sonrisa.

— No era necesario que vinieses. Yo fui a aquel lugar porque quise. Tras la muerte de nuestra tutora, no tenía más motivos para seguir en su casa.

— No molestabas a nadie – replicó angustiado por el recuerdo.

— Lo sé, pero era muy duro estar allí.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron cabizbajos y una vez más se sumieron en el silencio por el vago recuerdo del dolor. La vida durante la guerra había sido angustiosa y en ella, habían perdido todo lo que nunca tuvieron y gracias a su tutora recuperaron: Su infancia, felicidad y por desgracia, la madre que nunca pudieron tener.

— ¿Te has fijado en los árboles? – le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema. Ella le miró a los ojos, algo vidriosos e intentando sonreír, le negó con la cabeza. – No los había visto nunca antes.

— ¿Ah no? – sorprendida, se acercó a la ventana para mirarlos – Vaya, yo tampoco.

— Pero no sólo los árboles. Fíjate en las casas, en su arquitectura.

— Tal vez sea un pueblo alejado de la ciudad y por eso sea tan diferente – contestó ella volviendo a la mesa.

— ¿Pues que me dices de estas etiquetas? – le preguntó señalando las latas de conservas –. ¿Y esta marca de agua mineral?

— Vaya, tienes razón. Están en otro idioma. Aunque a lo mejor es comida que han traído los militares con la ayuda internacional. – explicó la joven.

— Si bueno, es posible, pero poco probable. La comida que traen los militares no lleva el etiquetado de las empresas, sólo el escudo del país que las facilita, y un fondo verde militar – replicó asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! Pues en la etiqueta tiene que poner el nombre del país donde se ha fabricado el producto o alimento – ella cogió la botella de agua y la miró – _Girona_

— No conozco ningún país con ese nombre – respondió.

— Veamos las latas – cogió dos de éstas y dijo – _Montornés del Vallés, Barcelona, España._

— ¿_España_? – dijo sorprendido y ella asentía con la cabeza – pero eso está muy lejos de nuestro país.

— Perdona, está muy lejos de tu país, del mío está muy cerca. _Alemania._

— De poco sirve. No se habla el mismo idioma – dijo él en un tono condescendiente.

— Algo de español sé – dijo chulesca, mientras se apartaba el pelo tras los hombros, con aires de grandeza.

— Pues no lo creerás, pero yo sé leer español, – dijo entre risas – alemán no tengo ni idea, pero cuando era más pequeño daba clases de español.

Ella le miraba incrédula, mientras él, haciendo caso omiso a sus caras, leía las etiquetas de las latas. Se acercó a los fogones de la cocina y escudriñando los cajones y armarios, buscó algún tipo de cazo y cerillas o un mechero. Finalmente se hizo con ambas cosas y se dispuso a comprobar si tenían gas en la casa. Sorprendido, vio que así era. Situó el cazo sobre el fogón, lo encendió y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban las latas.

— ¿Te apetece un _Cocido a la madrileña?_ – le preguntó.

— ¿Eso qué es? – replicó con cara de asco

— Pues comida. Mira, lo que ves en la foto.

— Prefiero esta otra lata.

— Pues _Alubias con chorizo_ para la señorita – dijo riendo, mientras se dirigía hacia el cazo para calentarlas.

Poco después, los platos estaban listos. Desprendían un buen olor indiscutible y aunque desconocían aquellos alimentos, estaban dispuestos a comérselos. Él sirvió los platos, preparó un vaso de agua para cada uno y se sentó en la mesa.

— No quiero ser cenizo, pero ésta es la única botella de agua que he encontrado en toda la cocina. Por si acaso, debemos racionarla.

— No hay ningún problema – le respondió ella, llevándose a la boca la primera cucharada de comida –. Está delicioso.

— No cabe duda. Asuka, si realmente estamos en España, desconozco el motivo, pero debemos empezar a plantearnos algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? – dijo tomando una cucharada más. Él pensó unos segundos, tomó unas cucharadas de su plato y añadió:

— Creo que no nos espera nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— Tal vez mi padre hizo que nos evacuaran del país, nos llevó hasta España en avión. Nos han tenido sedados durante todo el vuelo, y nos han dejado en esta casa, con las cosas necesarias para pasar el día.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – ella dejó su cuchara sobre el plato y prestó total atención a sus palabras.

— No te preocupes, come. Seguro que encontraremos alguna solución.

— No puedo evitar preocuparme. Estamos en un país, sin papeles, sin dinero, sin comida y sin conocimiento del lugar – replicó ella nerviosa.

— Tal vez en algún cajón encontremos dinero.

— ¿Y si no?

— Y si no, pues no sé. Espera a ver los acontecimientos.

— Debemos llamar a la policía.

— Está bien, Asuka, ahora come y cuando terminemos, pensaremos con calma que vamos a hacer.

Continuaron con la comida, hasta rebañar el plato. Shinji se dirigió a la pica, observó que salía agua de los grifos y aprovechó para fregar los platos que habían ensuciado. Después, guardó la botella de agua en un lugar fresco y lejos de la luz y, finalmente, se reunió con ella, quien había vuelto a la habitación para vestirse. Una vez allí, se vistió y se sentó en la cama para charlar.

— He mirado en todos los cajones y armarios de la casa. No hay ni rastro de dinero.

— ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó ella algo abatida.

— Pero he encontrado otra cosa. Había un arma. Una pistola y dos balas – la cara de Asuka cambió de repente. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo y preguntó:

— ¿Dos balas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dos balas? – repetía nerviosa

— No lo sé.

— No lo sé, no lo sé, ¡joder Shinji! No sabes nada, nunca sabes nada – replicaba entre gritos, agitada, merodeando por la habitación, de un lado a otro.

— Mi padre es más sádico de lo que creía.

— ¡Tu padre es un puto gilipollas! Nos ha encerrado y quiere que nos matemos. ¡Oh no! ¡Seguro que la comida estaba envenenada y la pistola es para matarnos antes de morir envenenados!

— Asuka, cálmate.

— ¡Cállate! Estoy muy calmada – chilló, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

— Vale, está bien, estás bien, estás muy bien, pero escúchame.

— ¡Cállate joder! No quiero escucharte

— ¡Cállate tú! – gritó él, levantándose de la cama y provocando que Asuka se sentase en la suya –. Respira, por favor. No le pasa nada a la comida, ni nos vamos a envenenar, ni estamos encerrados, ¿vale? He salido a la calle, al buzón de la puerta, así que la puerta está abierta. La pistola, simplemente debe ser una broma de mal gusto, pero nos será útil.

Poco a poco Asuka fue estabilizando su respiración. Se incorporó y se disculpó. Abrió las puertas de la terraza y se asomó al exterior. Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían recuperado la conciencia. Dos gaviotas se posaron en la orilla, caminaron unos pasos mar adentro y se dispusieron a pescar furtivamente su alimento.

— Shinji, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – le preguntó sin dejar de mirar a las dos aves.

— Tenemos una pistola. No tenemos dinero: Robar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración sobre el Rated:<strong>_ El fanfic está en nivel +M o +MA, porque aunque aún no ha llegado el momento, hay lenguaje violento y escenas con contenido agresivo y sexual que no creo merezcan la pena leer por los menores. En cualquier caso, no hay narración de escenas gore, ni sexo explícito y se puede leer con total tranquilidad, pues no encontraréis nada desagradable. Únicamente he considerado que es el nivel apropiado para no molestar ni ofender a ningún menor, pero si alguien considera que no está bien "rateado" que me lo diga, pues quizá me he pasado de conservador (jejeje ;]).

* * *

><p>Podéis visitar ilustraciones de la novela (y otras cosas que iré colgando después del verano 2011) en: <strong>h t t p :  / shinjikari . deviantart .com** (_TODOS LOS ENLACES_ sin espacios)

O en la galería exclusiva de la saga: **h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/gallery/24179229**

O los dibujos hasta el momento:

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Summer-Evangelion-160421446**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Asuka-Resurreccion-150045285**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Michelle-and-Giselle-COLLAB-152500126** (en colaboración con mi amiga Yukidechu en .com)


	3. Capítulo 2: Las Piezas

**2**

**LAS PIEZAS****  
><strong>

**1**

Shinji y Asuka eran tan solo dos niños de quince años. Durante su corta vida soportaron las bastas consecuencias de diversas guerras, pero hasta el día en que los secuestraron los militares, nunca antes habían sufrido desgarradoras vejaciones. Cierto era que no fueron los niños más afortunados del mundo, pero comían y tenían un techo donde cobijarse.

Sin embargo, ahora se les presentaba la mayor de las adversidades de su vida: lejos de su país, en un lugar sin alimento, dinero o conocimiento del idioma. Perdidos en el mundo. Y aunque ahora lo desconocían, sus problemas irían en aumento a medida que transcurriesen las horas.

Era el momento de ponerse en marcha y salir a explorar. En la casa donde habían despertado tan sólo quedaba la botella de agua que ya habían empezado durante la comida. Necesitaban más agua y algo para echarse a la boca cuando el hambre apretase. No tenían dinero, pero el arma que habían encontrado en los cajones, tal vez les serviría para dar algún susto a alguien y obtener una grata recompensa. El mayor problema es que aún no tenían claro el cómo.

— ¿Sabes utilizarla? – le preguntó Asuka señalando la pistola.

— He visto a Misato hacerlo otras veces. No estoy seguro de que sea el mismo modelo, pero nuestra munición se reduce a dos balas, así que no podemos ponernos a practicar.

— ¡¿Es que pretendes disparar a alguien? – preguntó sorprendida por la respuesta de su compañero.

— No, si no es estrictamente necesario. Vamos a robar, no a matar a nadie. Además, la pistola es nuestro último recurso. Tenemos otras opciones – explico el joven japonés, mientras intentaba averiguar como insertar aquellas dos balas en el cargador del arma.

Asuka no estaba nada satisfecha con sus respuestas. Creía que su compañero había perdido el juicio. Cierto era que estaban en guerra, pero cómo iban a disparar a inocentes sólo por obtener comida. Era absurdo y necio. Aún inquieta por la situación, pensando en porque le sucedía esto a ella, retomó su interrogatorio:

— Shinji, no puedes matar a nadie con esa pistola. ¿Estás loco? Tiene que existir otro plan.

— No he dicho que fuese a matar a nadie, pesada. Deja de insistir en el tema. Además, parece que ya te has olvidado de que no estamos jugando a las canicas. Te recuerdo que hemos sido secuestrados, que estamos lejos de casa, en un país que desconocemos y en una casa donde alguien nos ha dejado intencionadamente con este arma. Más te vale que vayas asumiendo que tenemos problemas, y que posiblemente, si queremos salir vivos de ellos, tendremos que defendernos de un modo u otro. Ahora, dejemos de ser alarmistas y catastrofistas, y planteemos un plan más sencillo y cotidiano, sin armas ni muertos de por medio – finalizó Shinji en un tono conciliador, a la espera de sosegar los ánimos de la conversación y de que Asuka participase activamente en un futuro próximo.

— Vale, ¿Y, cuál es el plan?

— Pues creo que lo mejor, antes de que el pueblo nos linche, sería investigar la zona para intentar encontrar algún huerto o fuente de agua donde nos podamos abastecer. Incluso, he pensado que en el peor de los casos, podemos ir a las calles del pueblo y pedir limosna, como niños huérfanos, en el más absoluto silencio. – hizo una mueca de sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró al ver el rostro de Asuka.

— … – ella se reía irónica entre dientes, cuando dijo – ¡¿Pero tú eres tonto? – la voz de la alemana retumbó en todas las paredes de la casa – ¿limosna? ¿huertos? ¿huérfanos? ¿Ese es tú plan? ¿Pero qué huerto esperas encontrar a la orilla de mar? Es que no ves que estamos en un pueblo de costa…y limosna…limosna…nos has visto cara de niños rateros cómo para pedir limosna…en cuanto te vean esa cara de chino que tienes, lo más que conseguirás es que te peguen una patada…estamos en guerra idiota… y precisamente Asía y Europa no se llevan especialmente bien.

— Chino no, japonés – replicó entre dientes.

— Me da igual, ¿crees qué les va a importar? Como si quieres ser mongol…

— Sosiega… – siseó Shinji, intentado calmar las voces de la alemana.

La verdad es que el plan no era la mejor idea. Asuka tenía toda la razón. Los pocos huertos que pudiesen encontrar en la zona, serían arrozales y probablemente, no podrían tomar arroz de ellos porque no era la época de cultivo; estuvo planteándose la situación internamente, estudiando todas las posibilidades que tenían, las que se le ocurrían nuevas: si se encontraban con un policía, si les plantaba cara el dueño de una tienda, si les robaban la pistola,… Ninguna idea era buena y cuanto más lo pensaba, más miedo y tensión le recorría por las venas.

— Shinji, ¿no crees que lo mejor sería hablar con la policía directamente?

— Sí, es una posibilidad, pero no estoy seguro de ello – replicó, aún abstraído en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Seguro de qué? ¿De qué tienes que estar seguro? – insistió picajosa.

— Pues, ¿qué es exactamente lo que les contarías? ¿Qué te secuestraron y te trajeron aquí? Ni si quiera sabemos que pasó. Además, vuelvo a lo mismo de antes: te recuerdo que quien quiera que fuese el que nos secuestró y nos trajo hasta aquí, ya se habrá encargado de avisar a todas las Fuerzas del Estado de que estamos aquí.

— Entonces, ¿será mejor quedarnos en casa y esperar? – inquirió Asuka con voz preocupada.

— Bien…ahora es cuando yo te pregunto: ¿Esperar a qué? – el tono de Shinji fue algo estúpido, e irrevocablemente, hizo que la alemana enfureciese y sacase todo su orgullo a relucir.

— ¿A qué el dueño de la casa venga y nos diga que ha pasado aquí? – objetó irónica.

— Pues espera tú si quieres, yo iré al pueblo – añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar la casa.

— ¡Si hombre! – puso el grito en el cielo – ¡Tú te quedas aquí conmigo, no me puedes dejar sola!

Shinji miró a la joven, que más que decir aquellas palabras con autoridad las decía con temor, y sintió que en el fondo, ambos estaban siendo muy duros el uno con el otro. No era el momento de estar separados, si no de ayudarse mutuamente.

— Si tienes miedo de quedarte sola en casa, ven conmigo al pueblo. Lo mejor es que estemos juntos en esto, Asuka. – Mientras decía aquellas palabras, supo que más que apaciguar la situación, lo que acababa de hacer era abrir la caja de Pandora. Asuka era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer tener miedo, así que antes de que ésta pudiese contestar, él añadió: – Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy al pueblo. Necesitaremos esa comida tarde o temprano.

Caminó hasta la puerta, asomó su cabeza por ésta, miró de un lado a otro, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, se dispuso a salir. Asuka le seguía con la mirada y no puedo evitar seguirle. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle porqué se llevaba el arma y no se la dejaba a ella, pero le pareció tan absurda la pregunta, que prefirió omitirla.

— ¡Shinji, espérame! – éste se detuvo a mirarla. – En el fondo me necesitas. Si no te acompaño seguro que te pasa algo. – dijo orgullosa la alemana, mientras Shinji agitaba su cabeza compadeciéndose. – No podemos robar en el mismo pueblo en el que queremos comprar alimentos. Hay que pensar un plan mejor.

— No dije que fuese a hacer eso…

Shinji se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza a todas las ideas que Asuka iba proponiendo por el camino. Caminaron algunos minutos hasta que lograron adentrarse en las calles comerciales. Algo extraño debió haber ocurrido en aquel lugar, pues las calles estaban desiertas. Los comercios estaban cerrados y los coches aparcados en las puertas de las casas. Ni una sola persona caminaba por las aceras. Parecía un pueblo fantasma. Ambos iban escudriñando la situación, pero no hallaban una respuesta sólida a su asombro. A través del escaparate de una tienda pudieron ver que el comercio se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que las luces de emergencia seguían en funcionamiento.

Asuka miró a Shinji taimada y se acercó a una cabina telefónica ávidamente. Quería respuestas y las quería ya. Éste se acercó al cubículo y junto a ella, miraron de llamar a todos los teléfonos que aparecían en el cristal de la cabina, que aparentemente, parecían números de emergencias locales o nacionales: 112, 091, 088, 062, 016, entre otros. Pero no obtuvieron respuesta. En todos había línea, pero nadie cogía el teléfono.

— Menuda mierda. Aquí no nos cogen el teléfono. Necesitaremos monedas para llamar a Japón y que nos pongan en contacto con la embajada o algo – refunfuñaba Asuka.

— No será necesario. No creo que sirva de mucho que hablemos con la embajada – le replicó Shinji satírico, aún sorprendido de ver que Asuka creían en la posibilidad de que alguien les rescatase. – Lo que necesitamos de verdad y con urgencia, es una radio. Debemos escuchar las noticias cuanto antes.

— Pues aquí no hay ninguna

— Entonces será el momento de pasar a la acción – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, algo temeroso.

— ¡Pero tú estás loco! ¿Y si viene alguien? – le inquirió Asuka agarrándole del brazo con fuerza.

— Asuka, ¡no hay nadie! – espetó el joven mirándola fijamente – Hemos llamado a todos los teléfonos de la localidad, del distrito, incluso me atrevería a decir de la prefactura o como quieran llamarse los lugares en esta país, y no responde nadie.

Los ojos de Asuka tornaron sus pupilas pequeñas, mostrando el más absoluto pánico. El miedo recorría su piel, la cual erizaba su bello y palidecía sus labios. Solos, verdaderamente solos. Un haz de ideas desbocadas recorría la mente imaginativa de la joven alemana, quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor. Estaban perdidos para siempre y moriría tarde o temprano. Con un último hálito de esperanza depositada en su compañero, preguntó:

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

— Me he fijado en una cosa, que si en España funciona igual que en Japón, será una buena noticia y otra mala – le explicó Shinji, intentando animar a la joven.

— Explícate – susurró interesada en las palabras de su compañero.

— Dentro de ese comercio he visto una luz de emergencia encendida. Las luces de emergencia se encienden cuando la corriente de la tienda se corta, es decir, cuando los comercios cierran por las noches. Pero eso no es lo importante. Esas luces suelen tener una autonomía de 12 a 24 horas, incluso 48, así que no suelen aguantar más encendidas.

— Eso quiere decir – continuó Asuka entusiasmada con la idea – que ayer estas tiendas estaban abiertas y aquí había gente comprando comestibles y por tanto, no hay nada caducado. ¡Genial!

— Exacto. Pero eso no es del todo bueno.

— Sí, sí que lo es, porque los alimentos estarán todos en buen estado, me refiero a los refrigerados y los frescos – Shinji quedó sorprendido con la idea, no había pensado en ello y eso supondría poder comer un buen plato de proteínas, que por lo visto, las iban a necesitar.

— Sí, sí, si en todo eso tienes razón, pero existen un lado malo.

Súbitamente, el rostro de Asuka se tornó en una mueca inquieta, pues al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión que Shinji.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! Si nadie contesta al teléfono y aquí no hay nadie tampoco…entonces, ¿están todos muertos? – dijo Asuka con un débil hilo de voz.

— Creo que es algo peor que eso. Aquí no hay cadáveres, sólo un pueblo desierto. Ni si quiera ha pasado la guerra por aquí. No hay destrozos, todo está intacto. Creo que han dado el Estado de Alarma y han evacuado la ciudad – la preocupación de ambos iba en aumento y sus corazones estaban tan acelerados que parecía que de un momento a otro se saldrían de sus pechos.

— Estamos en peligro – los ojos de Asuka se clavaron en los de Shinji.

— ¡Necesitamos una radio y la necesitamos ahora!

* * *

><p>Podéis visitar ilustraciones de la novela (y otras cosas que iré colgando después del verano 2011) en: <strong>h t t p :  / shinjikari . deviantart .com** (_TODOS LOS ENLACES_ sin espacios)

O en la galería exclusiva de la saga: **h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/gallery/24179229**

O los dibujos hasta el momento:

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Summer-Evangelion-160421446**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Asuka-Resurreccion-150045285**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Michelle-and-Giselle-COLLAB-152500126** (en colaboración con mi amiga Yukidechu en .com)


	4. Capítulo 3: Blancas y Negras

**3**

**BLANCAS Y NEGRAS**

**1**

Sus planes habían cambiado y la situación dio un giro por completo. Tras llamar aquellos números telefónicos y observar la situación, llegaron a la conclusión de que en aquel lugar no había ni habría nadie. Estaban completamente solos, lo que suponía algo positivo para su supervivencia personal, pero negativo a la vez, pues no tendrían problemas por ser extranjeros, pero sí los tendría si el lugar era arrasado por alguna bomba aérea. Ya no necesitarían la pistola para amenazar a nadie, pues podrían llevarse tanto cuanto quisiesen. Pero por otro lado, debían averiguar cuanto antes si estaban a salvo en aquel lugar. Tal vez se había declarado el Estado de Excepción, o el de Alarma, y estaban a punto de recibir un ataque militar.

Se dispusieron a entrar en el primero comercio de comestibles que habían estado analizando, aquel de las luces de emergencia. Parecía una especie de cadena de hipermercados y aparentemente era bastante grande, así que tal vez podrían encontrar alguna radio en el interior. Con ella podría buscar alguna emisora donde cerciorarse de si los militares estaban enviando algún mensaje a la población o no. El local estaba cerrado únicamente por unas grandes vidrieras que permitían ver perfectamente las cajas registradoras y los primeros estantes de la tienda. Aparentemente, entrar no iba a ser su mayor problema.

— Debemos intentar entrar aquí – dijo Shinji señalando las puertas del comercio.

— Pero está el escaparate y no creo que nos hayan dejado las llaves debajo de la alfombra – replicó algo sarcástica.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero tenemos dos cosas fundamentales: una pistola y las llaves maestras de Kensuke.

— Pero sólo tenemos dos balas. No creo que sea una buena idea, y las llaves de Kensuke tienen que ser más falsas que… ya sabes que siempre estaba contando historietas.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron un momento pensativos. Hablar de sus amigos y conocidos les producía un enorme vacío, pero era inevitable nombrarles. La pistola hacía que recordasen constantemente a su querida tutora y única madre adoptiva, Misato y eso les llenaba de dolor. Y ahora, sin querer, había recordado la memoria de Kensuke, su amigo amante de los militares. Desgraciadamente había muerto, y precisamente, de la mano de estos últimos. Shinji retomó la conversación, intentando no profundizar más en el tema de los amigos:

— Bueno, es precisamente por eso, porque sólo tenemos dos balas, por lo que voy a intentar usar estas llaves. Hace tiempo que me las dio y cuando comenzó la guerra, pensé que sería bueno llevarlas en un collar. Ahora nos vienen de perlas. Estas llaves se las dio su padre, que era un antiguo militar. Abren las puertas de todos los convoyes, de los coches Jeep e incluso de algunas cerraduras típicas de casas y locales. Es un juego de tres llaves, y aunque sea japonés, según Kensuke, su padre lo utilizó para misiones en otros países, quien sabe si nos servirá ahora.

— Entonces es una idea excelente – asintió Asuka, encantada con la idea.

— Primero probamos de abrir la tienda y luego ya miraremos de abrir un coche.

— ¿Pero hay que buscar un Jeep?

— Sí, lo que es seguro es que una de estas llaves abre todos los coches marca Jeep, así que algo tenemos ganado. – dijo Shinji mientras se acercaba a la puerta del comercio.

Probaron las tres llaves en las diferentes cerraduras de los candados que mantenían las puertas cerradas, pero era inútil. No tenían el mismo grosor, ni si quiera entraban en las ranuras. Estaban un poco decepcionados tras ver que no había servido de mucho, pero rápidamente se pusieron en marcha en busca de un Jeep que pudiese estar aparcado en la zona. Tras andar por las largas calles del pueblo, dieron con tres coches de la marca. Fue una gran casualidad y a la vez, una grata suerte. Eran dos Jeep Wlanger y un Grand Cherokee. Al ser un pueblo de costa, parecía que los descapotables se usaban con bastante frecuencia, pues no eran los únicos que habían encontrado, aunque eran de otras marcas, como Suzuki o Niva. Para sus planes, el descapotable podría ser algo peligroso, pero no tenía más opciones. Shinji decidió probar las llaves en los tres coches:

— ¡Funciona! Todos abren – ambos saltaron de alegría y chocaron sus manos. Por fin algo salía a derechas. – Ahora ¿cuál nos llevamos?

— Creo que el mejor es el Grand Cherokee, porque el maletero es muy amplio – dijo Asuka, mientras se acercaba al 4X4 y examinaba el interior tras las lunas.

— Sí, pero si queremos entrar en el comercio, uno de los coches tenemos que estamparlo contra el escaparate para poder entrar…y con los descapotables será muy peligroso.

— Pues, o encontramos otro de estos grandes, o tendremos que romper uno de los pequeños, no podemos ir en estos pequeños…si llueve me mojo, además, no cabe nada… – replicaba Asuka refunfuñando para si.

— Está bien, lo haremos con uno de los pequeños…y si nos pasa algo…ya verás tú – le recriminó Shinji preocupado.

— No, no, perdona, te pasará a ti, que vas a conducir, yo te miro desde la acera.

— ¿Conducir? ¡Pero pensé que tú sabías! – exclamó Shinji atónito.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba yo a saber conducir? ¿Por qué no sabes tú? Además, será como llevar un EVA. – dijo Asuka alejándose de los coches.

— Pues si te parece tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo pruebas? – le instó Shinji, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Está bien, ya lo hago yo, pero vuelve aquí, que tenemos que poner la radio.

Asuka se aproximó hasta el coche y se subió por la puerta del copiloto. Shinji ocupó el asiento del conductor y ambos se dispusieron a investigar el interior del coche. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, casi parecía recién extraído del concesionario. Su tapicería de piel aún desprendía el olor a nuevo. En la guantera central, donde se podían apoyar los brazos, había un par de gafas de sol de último modelo. Estaba claro que aquel coche pertenecía a algún rico del pueblo, y que el hecho de haberlo encontrado aparcado en la calle había sido una mera casualidad. Tal vez sus dueños estaban de paso turístico, tomando unas copas en algún restaurante a la orilla del mar; el estero tenía un GPS incorporado que les serviría de ayuda si obtenían un mapa de la zona. Pero lo que necesitaban ahora era poner en funcionamiento la radio. Shinji introdujo las llaves en el contacto y las giró una vuelta atrás, en sentido opuesto a las agujas del reloj, para activar la batería. Después conectó la radio pulsando el "power".

— ¡Un momento! No hemos caído en la cuenta de que la emisora de radio está en español – dijo Asuka con desesperación.

— Vaya, es verdad, menudo fallo. Sé leerlo un poco, pero escucharlo, no sé si sabré entender algo.

— ¿Y ahora que pasará? – la preocupación era palpable en el rostro de la joven, pero Shinji no parecía tan alarmado como ella, había encontrado una buena solución que podría sacarles del apuro.

— Ya lo tengo. No sé si funcionará, pero podemos probarlo, ahora mismo no tenemos otra. Si hay un Estado de Alarma declarado en el país, las emisiones se habrán detenido y en todas las frecuencias tiene que sonar el mismo mensaje. Sí encontramos música, no ocurrirá nada especialmente grave. Ahora vamos a buscar la voz de una única persona recitando un mensaje alto y claro, además de repetido. Si es un mensaje escueto, conciso y que se repite cada cierto tiempo, entonces tendremos que hacer una trascripción fonética.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo haremos una trascripción de un idioma que no entendemos? – preguntó Asuka, mientras escuchaba con atención las explicaciones de su compañero.

— Verás, no es tan diferente de nuestro idioma. Me refiero en el sentido fonético, claro. El español y el japonés tienen para sus vocales la misma fonética, es decir, que se pronuncian de la misma manera. A, i, u, e, o, suenan igual en ambos idiomas, no es como el inglés que su pronunciación cambia, individualmente o dependiendo de su posición o repetición. Lo mismo ocurre con las consonantes. Nosotros tenemos un silabario y ellos un abecedario, pero las consonantes son las mismas, y leen nuestro silabario en la misma entonación fonética que sus consonantes sueltas. Esto lo sabrás por tu idioma natal, donde tenéis abecedario también.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo todo. Copiamos las cosas que escuchemos tal cual suenan y así luego podrás intentar entender algo. – añadió entusiasmada con la idea.

— Y si no, siempre nos quedan los diccionarios español – japonés. Podemos buscar la palabra que más se parezca a lo que hemos apuntado y mirar la acepción que más sentido tenga – le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Aquí en la guantera tenemos una pluma y los papeles del coche, servirán para apuntarlo.

El joven se dispuso a sintonizar la radio, buscando a través del dial y de la FM un posible mensaje, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Todas las emisiones estaban cortadas y únicamente se escuchaba el vacío hueco de las sintonías. Sus caras mostraban una vez más la decepción del momento. Por segunda vez consecutiva todos sus planes se habían ido al traste. Hasta que en la frecuencia modulada 100 oyeron algo:

_"…recogida de los supervivientes y heridos de guerra._

_…_

_…_

_Repetimos._

_Al habla el ejercito de la IBI. Nos encontramos a las afueras del centro de la ciudad condal, Barcelona._

_Durante los próximos diez días nuestro campamento de salvamento se instalará en la Plaza España para la supervisión del lugar._

_Buscamos gente con vida._

_Nos dedicamos a la recogida de supervivientes y heridos de guerra._

_…_

_A partir de ahora y cada diez minutos repetiremos este mensaje._

_…"_

— ¿Has entendido algo? – los dos niños se miraban estupefactos. El mensaje había sido demasiado largo como para comprenderlo o apuntarlo.

— Mmm…no – le respondió Shinji.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Asuka había conseguido apuntar apenas diez palabras de todo el mensaje, junto a las tantas que Shinji pudo comprender y recordar, ya tenían para comenzar a descifrar hasta que el mensaje se volviese a reproducir. Aprovechó para apuntar en el mismo libro las palabras que él había recordado y así intentar conformar un mensaje claro.

— Veamos, tenemos que organizarnos. No hay que alarmarse porque no sabemos aún el contenido del mensaje, pero tampoco podemos dormirnos en los laureles. Ahora que tenemos el coche, lo mejor es que intentemos dirigirnos al comercio de antes y probemos de entrar y recoger algunos alimentos básicos, entre ellos agua. De camino podemos intentar descifrar algo y practicar con las marchas del coche y tal. Allí tenemos que buscar una radio portátil, para no depender de la del coche y también unos diccionarios, tanto de español a japonés, como de definiciones en español.

— Nos será muy útil. Además, podemos coger comida envasada. Aunque aquí las comidas serán diferentes a las de Japón, a ver como las reconoceremos. – terminó la frase algo preocupada, aunque en ese mismo instante a Shinji lo que menos le preocupaba era si la comida era buena o mala, sólo quería saber si estaban en peligro en aquel lugar.

Aún estaba pensativo en varias cosas, no podía dejar de dar vueltas al hecho de que finalmente habían escuchado un mensaje de alerta en la radio. Quería parecer sereno ante su compañera para evitar alarmarla y meterle miedo, pero en el fondo no podía evitar sentirlo él mismo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y ver aquella ciudad desalojada y escuchar aquel mensaje habían aumentado su congoja; giró la llave del coche en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, activó el contacto, se encendió el cuadro de mandos, pisó el embrague y giró la llave al máximo. El coche arrancó a la primera. El motor rugía en el absoluto silencio de la ciudad, tenían todo el largo y ancho de las calles para practicar el cambio de marchas. Se sentía capacitado para aprender a usarlo, no podía ser tan difícil, había combatido con un robot gigantesco, un coche no iba a ser un obstáculo. Estudió el cambio de marchas, la posición de los números, probó el volante y su dirección asistida, bajó el freno de mano, y pisando el embrague, empujó la marcha a la posición de primera velocidad. Giró el volante todo lo que pudo para salir del aparcamiento en línea y avanzó poco a poco. No había perdido el control y la velocidad del coche era la aceptable para aprender. Cuando logró encararlo en la carretera, retiró la marcha, soltó el embrague, respiró hondo y dijo:

— ¿Preparada?

— Sí, parece que te defiendes bastante bien – y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

— Hago lo que puedo, aunque los pies me quedan algo justos, este asiento es demasiado alto y el capó del coche muy largo. Necesitaría un cojín para poder estar algo más alto, pero bueno, podremos llegar con vida hasta la tienda – Asuka se echó a reír y él continuó – ahora a ver si desciframos algo y de camino se repite el mensaje.

— Te leo lo que más o menos dice: "_Al habla el ejercito de la IBI. Nos encontramos del centro Barcelona durante campamento en la Plaza España gente con vida recogida de supervivientes. A diez repetiremos"_

— Veamos, lo que logro entender de lo que dices, más o menos, porque no domino mucho el español, es que son el ejército y que ayudan a gente. Lo que no entiendo es eso de plaza España, que se ha escuchado bien nítido y claro.

— Debe ser un lugar – dijo astuta la joven.

— Sí, es lo más probable. La dirección donde se encuentran. Necesitaremos también un mapa de la zona. Pero una cosa importante a tener en cuenta… – y una gran sonrisa, aunque cautelosa, se desdibujo en su rostro.

— Dime – ella le miraba con entusiasmo, a la espera de recibir una buena noticia.

— Hablan de supervivientes.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, una de las palabras que has apuntado es eso, supervivientes, y eso me da que pensar algo positivo. Si están buscando gente con vida es porque el ataque ya se ha producido. Es decir, esto se desalojo, hubo el ataque y ahora buscan a las personas que quedaron con vida.

— ¿Y si nosotros hemos estado en esa casa dormidos, cómo es que no nos hemos enterado de los ataques?

— Pues no lo sé seguro, pero existen muchas posibilidades. La primera, que este pueblo no ha sido atacado, por lo menos no con bombas, porque todo está en orden. La segunda, que los que atacaron este lugar o los alrededores fuesen los mismos que nos dejaron en esta casa. Seguro que los que buscan a los supervivientes no han sido, porque si no, no nos habrían dejado aquí, nos habrían llevado con ellos. Tal vez los ejércitos de Japón tengan algo que ver con el asalto.

— Pues estamos jodidos. Aunque si ya ha sido el ataque es una grandísima noticia. Pero si los japoneses son los enemigos de esta gente, no vamos a poder ir a donde está ese ejército recogiendo gente – Asuka hizo silencio durante unos segundos, mientras Shinji estudiaba sus palabras.

— No tenían pensado ir directamente a entregarnos. Sólo echar un vistazo y mirar sus uniformes, depende de quienes sean, no pueden vernos o estaremos muertos. Tú lo has dicho, estamos en guerra.

Repentinamente el mensaje de los militares volvió a inundar el coche. Shinji cogió el papel y añadió las palabras que creía que faltaban al mensaje que antes había recopilado Asuka. Ahora parecía estar prácticamente completo. Había escuchado perfectamente, "Ejército del IBI", lo que suponía que no era el ejército de ningún país, si no el de una organización no gubernamental. Eso cambiaba las cosas, pero no sabían si a mejor o a peor. Antes tendrían que averiguar quienes eran, de que país provenían o para quien trabajaban, pero sería difícil de conseguir toda esa información.

— Hay que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Vayamos a ese comercio, hagámonos con las cosas más importantes que consideremos necesarias, además del mapa y el diccionario. Y después introducimos en este GPS la dirección de los militares y les observamos.

— De acuerdo – asintió Asuka con la cabeza – de paso, antes de ir, podríamos pasar por el centro comercial que se ve allí a las afueras, tal vez encontremos más cosas útiles que en esta pequeña tienda.

— De acuerdo, a ver si con un poco de suerte no rompemos el coche.

Shinji arrancó el Grand Cherokee y lo condujo como pudo hasta el final de la calle, apartándose a un lado, después se bajó y volvió atrás a por un Wlanger para poder romper el escaparate de la tienda. Hizo las mismas pruebas de conducción y cuando tenía claro como iba, probó la marcha atrás en velocidad y los frenos para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba correctamente. Asuka se quedó en el interior del Grand Cherokee y observó como su compañero se dirigía con el Jeep descapotable hacia el pequeño colmado. Era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

><p>A petición de dos lectores que me han enviado un MP, he cambiado el Rango de la serie de +MA a T, si alguien se siente ofendido por el contenido verval de la serie, por favor, que me lo haga saber.<p>

También, por recomendación de ambos lectores, dejo constancia que esta obra está escrita íntegramente por mi, está basada en la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, empleo el nombre de algunos de sus personajes, pero no existe ánimo de lucro. Esta obra no será publicada en ningún lugar para obtener dinero, ni será comercializada.

Cualquier duda, pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo vía MP.

* * *

><p>Podéis visitar ilustraciones de la novela (y otras cosas que iré colgando después del verano 2011) en: <strong>h t t p :  / shinjikari . deviantart .com** (_TODOS LOS ENLACES_ sin espacios)

O en la galería exclusiva de la saga: **h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/gallery/24179229**

O los dibujos hasta el momento:

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Summer-Evangelion-160421446**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Asuka-Resurreccion-150045285**

**h t t p : / / shinjikari . deviantart .com/art/Michelle-and-Giselle-COLLAB-152500126** (en colaboración con mi amiga Yukidechu en .com)


	5. Capítulo 4: Peones

**4**

**PEONES**

**1**

El niño condujo el descapotable marcha atrás hasta llegar a la altura del comercio. Una vez allí, encaró el coche de espaldas, metió la marcha atrás y aceleró al máximo. El vehículo salió disparado contra las grandes vidrieras de dos metros de alto. Cuando notó que estaba apunto de colisionar con ellas, pisó el freno y el coche derrapó en el terrazo del suelo, lo suficiente como para golpear los vidrios. Entonces un fuerte estruendo retumbó en la calle y todo se hizo añicos. La parte trasera del Jeep y los alrededores del suelo se llenaron de vidrios. Shinji metió la primera y sacó el coche lentamente del local. Se apartó a un lado de la calle y se bajó para observar los daños causados al coche. En el fondo no habían sido tantos, pero de todas las maneras, Asuka quería viajar en el grande. La verdad es que era el mejor, puesto que tenían un buen asiento posterior ─ donde uno de los dos podría tumbarse a dormir si no encontraban un lugar donde parar ─ y un amplio maletero, que si lo organizaban bien les cabrían varias cosas.

Se aproximó hasta el Grand Cherokee, donde aún le esperaba Asuka, y se subió. Ella estaba entusiasmada con lo sucedido. Había estado analizando todo lo que hizo su compañero y vio como conseguía abrir las puertas de la tienda. Cuando Shinji se sentó al volante, ella le dio mil gracias por lo conseguido, lo que le hizo pensar que o bien Asuka había cambiado mucho desde que se inició la guerra o tenía mucho miedo y no era consciente de sus actos. Ella jamás reconocía los logros de los demás y mucho menos daba las gracias. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos. Él quería salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, así que puso en marcha el coche y se dirigió hasta la escena del crimen: el comercio asaltado.

— Vamos, es el momento de buscar lo que necesitamos. – dijo Shinji mientras aparcaba el coche en la entrada del comercio.

— Vale, yo me encargo de la comida y el agua. – la joven se puso en marcha.

— De acuerdo, yo buscaré los diccionarios, mapas, radio y pilas, y si encuentro algo más interesante también lo cogeré, pero no hay que entretenerse.

— ¿Tienes reloj? Yo no.

— Yo tampoco. Lo único que llevaba eran los collares. Si veo relojes, cogeré dos.

— Vale, entonces quedamos así: cuando termines me llamas y viceversa. Vamos a coger unos carros para ir más rápidos – comentó Asuka, pues no debían entretenerse mucho rato en el pueblo, cuanto antes saliesen de la zona, mejor que mejor, porque aunque creían que no estaba en peligro inminente, no quería decir que estuviesen a salvo.

— Sí, si encuentras cajas vacías de cartón, no muy grandes, también cógelas, así podremos colocar mejor las cosas en este maletero. Adelante.

Y los dos niños, con sus respectivos carros, salieron disparados al interior de la tienda. Todo estaba un poco oscuro, pero las luces de emergencia iluminaban lo suficiente como para no tropezar. Hacia el interior de la tienda era más difícil ver algo, pero gracias a las neveras frigoríficas, algunas zonas quedaban iluminadas.

Se separaron por los pasillos, ella se dirigió a la zona de alimentación y él a la de ocio y electrónica. No tenían claro cuanto tiempo iban a estar en esta situación de soledad y desconcierto, ni cuanta comida necesitarían, de hecho, no sabían nada de nada, así que en cierto modo eran inconscientes del grado de necesidades que podían tener. Por ello, tomaron la comida y la bebida al tuntún, sin saber si podrían racionarla en varios días o semanas. Lo mismo ocurría con sus ropas o necesidades higiénicas. No habían caído en la cuenta de que las ropas que llevaban puestas era su único atuendo y por tanto no tenían muda, ni ropa de abrigo o unas buenas botas para caminar. En cuanto a la higiene personal, ni se les había pasado por la cabeza. Nadie en un momento similar se pararía a pensar el día en que le toca ducharse, o si lleva el cepillo de dientes encima o no. De ese modo, a ellos les sucedía igual. Sus preocupaciones era salir sanos y salvos de la situación y averiguar porqué estaban en España, quién les había traído hasta el lugar y porqué.

Asuka se había dirigido a la zona de bebidas directamente. Allí encontró todo tipo de botellas y garrafas de agua mineral. Decidió coger dos garrafas de ocho litros, un paquete de seis botellas de litro y medio para poder ir rellenándolas de las garrafas a medida que se agotasen, y dos botellines pequeños de cincuenta centilitros para llevarlas encima. Consideró que esa era agua suficiente para salir del paso. Continuó por el pasillo de bebidas y encontró todo tipo de refrescos y zumos, aunque decidió no entretenerse demasiado. Al girar la calle encontró diversos alimentos y bebidas lácteas, leche, batidos, yogures y quesos, y en este caso aprovechó para coger una caja con seis botellas de leche. El resto de la fila la pasó a toda velocidad hasta llegar al final, donde al doblar la esquina encontró la calle de los cereales, repostería, cafés y chocolates, y en la siguiente las pastas y legumbres, pero no se detuvo en ninguna. Finalmente llegó al pasillo de las conservas, desde verduras envasadas, carnes y pescados, hasta comidas preparadas y listas para servir. Fue aquí donde detuvo su carro y comenzó a llenarlo con todo tipo de alimentos que consideró necesarios. No entendía los nombres de estos, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones se guiaba por las fotos que aparecían en los embalajes o directamente por la comida vista a través del bote de vidrio. Cogió atún, sardinas, mejillones, berberechos, calamares, pulpo, melva, salchichas, espárragos, alcachofas, tomates, entre otros muchos, además de un montón de latas de comidas preparadas, desde cocidos, hasta tortillas listas para freír. Cuando ya había recogido todo lo que consideró necesario, cerca de unas cincuenta latas en total, se percató de que sería necesaria una pequeña bombona de gas para calentar los alimentos y algún tipo de olla o sartén, además de cubiertos y platos. De camino a la calle de los utensilios de cocina, encontró la calle de los embutidos. Allí terminó por coger dos barras de chorizo, una de salami y tres listones de fuet. Había visto las patas de jamón, pero nunca antes las había probado y no sabía si se la llegarían a comer o si se pondría mala antes de hacerlo, además consideró que el tamaño de éstas y la grasa que las envolvía terminarían ensuciando el coche y lo dejó estar.

En la otra punta de la tienda, al mismo tiempo que Asuka iba recogiendo alimentos, Shinji había dado con los escaparates de tecnología digital. Allí había móviles, cámaras de foto y video, GPS, portátiles, mp3 y mp4, y otro tipo de aparatos que no había identificado. Finalmente, en un lugar recóndito, fuera del alcance de la vista de los compradores, pudo encontrar un set de pequeñas radios de bolsillo. Cogió la más pequeña de las que había, pero la que más alcance tenía en el dial. Después buscó las pilas necesarias, se las puso y la probó. Cuando vio que todo funcionaba a la perfección, se la colgó al cuello y la dejó encendida. Añadió al carro, seis paquetes más de pilas para la radio y se marchó a la calle de libros. Anduvo buscando entre los diccionarios, pero no logró encontrar nada en japonés. Decidió coger un diccionario de definiciones de español, otro de español – inglés, y otro de español – alemán. Por lo menos esas lenguas las conocían. Prosiguió buscando hasta dar con un libro de mapas de Barcelona, donde rezaba de título: "Ciudad Condal". Mientras hacía su recopilación, el mensaje de los militares volvió a sonar en la radio. Eso suponía que ya llevaban más de cinco minutos en la tienda, así que había que darse más prisa. Terminó el pasillo de ocio y bajó por la calle posterior, donde había varios artículos de material escolar, como mochilas, estuches, libretas, bolígrafos y demás utensilios. De pasada recogió un bloc de notas y un paquete de lápices. Al final del pasillo estaban las cajas registradoras y cuando llegó allí llamó a Asuka para avisarla de que él ya había terminado. Mientras ella se reunía con él y no, aprovechó para meter las cuatro cosas en los asientos posteriores del coche. Asuka por su cuenta había terminado de recoger dos pequeñas ollas portátiles, dos platos de aluminio y diversos cubiertos, cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos de sierra y lisos y algunas cucharillas. Además cogió dos tazas de plástico, una garra, un termo, y un cubo. Después salió a la carrera en dirección a la salida del local.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo la joven exhausta, pero entusiasmada con la cosecha de productos gratuitos.

— Bien, creo que hemos sido muy rápidos. Acércame el carro, que colocamos las cosas en el maletero – y cuando se encontraron cara a cara, chocaron los cinco con ímpetu.

Shinji le entregó la radio para que la examinase, mientras él subía las cosas al coche. Lo primero que colocó fueron las botellas y garrafas. Después dispuso las latas dentro de una caja de cartón grande que Asuka había traído y, finalmente, los utensilios de cocina los metió todos en el cubo y cerró el maletero.

— Ya está listo. Una gran idea lo de traer botellines y botellas pequeñas. Toma la tuya – le dijo, mientras le extendía la mano con la pequeña botella de agua – guárdatela. ¿Ahora quieres ir al centro comercial o ya está todo?

— Me gustaría pasar por allí, pero si es mejor ir primero a los militares, vamos allí.

— No, no importa, mientras no nos entretengamos demasiado. He traído un mapa para asegurarnos de escribir bien los nombres en el GPS y los diccionarios, aunque no había nada en japonés.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces? – preguntó preocupada, mirando a las cosas que Shinji había dejado en el asiento posterior.

— Bueno, sí había de ingles y de alemán, así que nos las apañaremos, creo.

— ¡Ah! En ese caso vale. Entonces, ¿rumbo al centro de compras?

— De acuerdo.

Se pusieron en marcha a las afueras del pueblo, en dirección a un centro comercial que había visto desde las calles. De camino encontraron una gran valla publicitaria donde rezaba la dirección del centro comercial y su nombre. Asuka aprovecho para aprender a usar el GPS integrado del coche. Intentó introducir la dirección de la calle donde se encontraba el centro comercial y aceptó. El navegador encontró las coordenadas y marcó el camino que debían seguir. El lugar era muy cercano a donde se encontraban, pero para llegar a él, debían dar diversas vueltas y tomar varios cruces de carreteras, que sin el navegador no habrían sabido tomar. Tras unos diez minutos de marcha, llegaron a su destino. Aparcaron el coche lo más cerca posible de la entrada y lo dejaron listo para arrancar y salir sin tener que maniobrar.

— ¿Te has fijado que están los accesos al centro comercial abiertos? – dijo la joven señalando desde su asiento hacia la entrada del centro.

— Sí, es algo extraño – el semblante de Shinji cambió, y su rostro se mostró preocupado – debemos ir con cuidado, no sería bueno que nos descubriesen.

— ¿Por qué no metes el coche bajo esa entrada cubierta y lo dejas encarado para salir a la carretera? – se refería a la entrada del centro comercial, que antes de llegar a las puertas de acceso, había un porche que las cubría.

— Sí, será lo mejor, aunque no creo que pase nadie.

Shinji situó el coche bajo el porche y se dispusieron a adentrarse en el centro. Era un edifico de dos plantas con forma circular, rodeadas a ambos lados de todo tipo de tiendas. Sorprendentemente, todas estaban abiertas, y la calefacción, el sonido ambiental y las luces seguían en funcionamiento. Caminaron algunos metros hasta llegar a unas escaleras mecánicas que subían a la planta superior. Justo en ese mismo instante, un ruido lejano llegó a sus oídos. Era el sonido de un motor que se aproximaba poco a poco, pero no lograron identificarlo. El sonido cada vez era más intenso, así que decidieron correr al coche y ocultarse en el interior, preparados para huir a toda máquina. Finalmente el sonido era tan cercano que pudieron identificarlo. Era un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la zona, probablemente del ejército de la IBI en busca de supervivientes. Pero a ese estruendo se sumo el de diversos carros de combates y convoyes militares que pasaron por la carretera que cruzaba paralela al centro comercial. Estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no reconocerles, pero si veían un coche a la entrada del centro, podrían sospechar. Shinji y Asuka, muy asustados, cruzaron sus dedos, deseando que los militares no mirasen hacia ellos, suplicando que no les encontrasen allí. Y sus plegarias surtieron parte de su efecto, pues el sonido se alejó. Pero uno de los carros de combate se detuvo. Shinji no pudo evitar asomar su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver el carro, y Asuka le imitó. Se había detenido frente a un grupo de coches que habían quedado abandonados en mitad de la carretera, obstruyéndola. El cañón del carro apuntó hacia estos y seguidamente, descargó sobre ellos. Una fuerte explosión acabó con los coches y el carro continuó su camino tras el resto del convoy. Los dos niños estaban atemorizados, recordaron la escena en la que fueron secuestrados, recordaron a los militares con sus máscaras y sus carros de combate, y por un momento, quedaron atrapados en sus pensamientos, pero pronto volvieron en sí. Shinji era reacio a seguir en el centro comercial, pero Asuka quería terminar de dar una vuelta por si acaso encontraban algo o alguien, quien sabe. En el fondo tenía la esperanza de creer que esto no les estaba sucediendo a ellos. No quería aceptarlo.

Tras una larga espera de minutos incesantes, finalmente se decidieron a bajar del coche y seguir con su visita al centro. Asuka iba en cabeza y él la seguía de cerca con la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la pistola. Su desconfianza había crecido gradualmente en base a los acontecimientos vividos y se sentía más seguro si sabía que el arma estaba con ellos. Pronto Asuka se detuvo en seco y se tiró al suelo. Shinji reaccionó espontáneamente de la misma manera. Estaban ocultos tras un banco y una gran papelera que se encontraban en los pasillos centrales. No sabía exactamente porque se habían agachado, pero ella había visto algo extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa Asuka? ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – preguntó sigilosamente el joven, intentando asomarse por el filo del banco.

— ¡No! – siseó ella, al tiempo que estiraba de él por el cuello de su camiseta –. Un momento.

— Ah, para, me estás ahogando – replicó él, mientras se deshacía de sus manos.

— He visto alguien en el suelo, un poco más adelante – los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y una vez más, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba el arma.

— ¿Un militar? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo era? ¿Hombre o mujer? – los nervios recomían la paciencia del niño, que no cesaba de hacer preguntas susurrantes.

— Para. No lo sé. Déjame hablar. No era un militar porque no llevaba uniforme. Creo que era un hombre – respiró hondo y se armó de valor para asomarse a mirarle otra vez.

— Espera, aún no mires. ¿Era muy grande? ¿Corpulento?

— No lo sé. Estaba en el suelo, como agazapado.

Instintivamente, Shinji se asomó a través de la papelera y pudo ver que efectivamente había un hombre en el suelo, pero no estaba agazapado. Estaba caído en el suelo, boca abajo y rodeado de un gran charco oscuro. Se giró a mirar a su compañera y con la mano le indicó que se esperase donde estaba. Súbitamente, se puso de cuclillas y avanzó poco a poco hacia el cuerpo del hombre. A medida que avanzaba, sacaba la pistola del bolsillo y la encaraba apuntando hacia él. Estaba cargada con las dos balas que habían encontrado y aunque no tuviesen más, tal vez era el momento de emplearlas. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta caminar totalmente en pie. El temor le recorría todos los huesos y se notaba en el temblor de sus manos mientras sostenía el arma. Cuando llegó a estar a un metro del hombre, pudo comprobar que estaba muerto, aquel charco que le rodeaba era su propia sangre. Shinji miraba atónito la escena y sin saber porque, se agachó hacia él para tocarle. De repente retrocedió tres pasos de un salto y se quedó petrificado. Con su pie había tocado sin querer la sangre y ésta se había esparcido a su alrededor, que al igual que el cuerpo inerte, aún conservaban algo de calor. Tras saltar lejos del hombre, Shinji había alzado su cabeza y más allá, al doblar la primera curva del centro comercial, pudo ver un enorme grupo de personas que yacían tendidas y amontonadas, rodeadas de grandes montones de maderas y cajas. La respiración del niño se había cortado y sus ojos se habían clavado en aquella escena sin poder dar paso, hasta que pudo oír la voz sigilosa de Asuka entonando su nombre. Shinji salió corriendo a toda mecha hacia ella, y sin dar explicaciones, la cogió de la mano y arrastró de ella, sin dejar de correr, hasta llegar al coche, donde la empujó dentro del asiento del copiloto. Asuka no cesaba de quejarse e intentar soltarse de las manos de su compañero, pero era inútil. Ya en el coche, Shinji arrancó y aceleró para huir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

— ¡Shinji! – voceó Asuka sin dejar de mirarle – ¿Quieres decirme que narices pasa? ¿Por qué corremos? No llevamos ninguna ruta marcada, para un momento que indicamos algo al GPS – y sin más, frenó el coche en seco.

— Estaba muerto – siseó – todos.

— ¿Qué dices? Habla más alto, no te entiendo – Asuka le miraba, intentando leer respuestas en su cara, pero su mirada estaba perdida.

— Esa gente estaba muerta.

— ¿Qué gente? – preguntó la joven que poco a poco se ponía más nerviosa.

— El hombre que has visto estaba muerto, y más allá de él, había una montaña de gente muerta, una montaña de gente lista para deshacerse de ellos, mucha gente Asuka, muchas personas. Mujeres y niños también, habían niños. Como los fosos de los que hablaba Kensuke. – el nerviosismo de Shinji se denotaba en su voz, que se entrecortaba, mientras su garganta seca no le dejaba pronunciar bien las palabras. Asuka aún intentando ser incrédula, no podía evitar sentir miedo.

— ¿Quién crees que ha sido?

— No lo sé, pero el hombre llevaba menos de una hora muerto – Asuka tragó saliva y miró al frente.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Le he tocado, joder, le he tocado y estaba aún templado, y la sangre no se había coagulado aún.- el tono de voz de ambos iba en aumento y casi ya estaban gritando de pánico.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?

— Los quemaran. Se desharán de sus cadáveres y no dejarán ni rastro.

Shinji agarró la guía de Barcelona y copió en el GPS la dirección a la Plaza España. El aparato marcó la ruta y él se dispuso a seguirla. Asuka aún perpleja y atemorizada saltó:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No pretenderás ir donde los militares, no?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás loco? Nos matarán.

— Asuka, necesitamos respuestas.

— ¿Y pretendes preguntarles a ellos?

— No. Voy a observar si puedo.

— Huyamos ahora que estamos a tiempo – gritó la joven desesperada al ver que su compañero no le hacía caso.

— ¿Huir donde? ¿Al siguiente pueblo? Y así sabremos si está masacrado ya, si lo están masacrando o si aún no han llegado a por ellos.

— ¿Por qué eres así de pesimista y agonioso?

— ¡Joder Asuka! ¡Habíamos llamado a todos los números de emergencia y nadie contesto! Esto no es un suceso aislado, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No circulan coches por las carreteras, ni por las autovías, ni por las autopistas! No hay nadie ¿lo ves? Todos están muertos, y me temo que el mensaje de rescate es un cebo y no una salvación.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Piensa un poco, ¿por qué un ejército no gubernamental, de una empresa, iba a tomar un país? ¿Acaso España no tiene ejército por si sola? ¿Tú lo ves? Yo no, el ejército español no está aquí, ni él, ni ninguna de las fuerzas del estado español. Lo que sea que está pasando aquí no es nada normal y no se parece a lo que ocurría en Japón. Allí estaba la ONU al menos, aquí ni eso.

Los ojos de Asuka se anegaron de desesperación y pánico. La situación les desbordaba, tan sólo eran dos niños, no estaban preparados para soportar esta guerra. Secuestrados y abandonados en un país que no conocían, debían enfrentarse a sus temores para salir con vida de la situación más angustiosa que jamás habían vivido. Miles de preguntas asaltaban sus mentes y no tenían respuestas para ninguna. Ahora tenían un objetivo, saber para quien trabajaba el ejército de la IBI y si estarían a salvo con ellos o no.

**2**

Shinji condujo al centro de Barcelona. Debían encontrar la Plaza España, emplazamiento donde se encontraba el campamento de la IBI. El GPS les guió por la autovía de Castelldefels, desde donde pudieron divisar el Aeropuerto del Prat de Llobregat. Asuka observó que todos los aviones estaban ocupando las pistas y que no había movimiento ni de entrada ni de salida de éstos. Un suceso paranormal que observaron fue el hecho de que la autovía en dirección Barcelona estaba vacía por completo, sin embargo, dirección Tarragona, había cientos de coches en pequeños tramos, que habían sido apartados o aplastados por tanques o máquinas. Pronto se adentraron en la entrada a Barcelona, donde se alzaba el Hospital Príncipes de España de Bellvitge, el Hotel Hesperia o el Hospital Oncológico. Cuando tomaron La Gran vía de las Corts Catalanes, Shinji se desvío hacia la Plaza Europa y dejó el coche aparcado frente al gran almacén del IKEA.

— ¿Pero porque te sales del túnel? – preguntó Asuka, mientras miraba la ruta que el GPS había marcado.

— Es mejor quedarnos aquí.

— Aún quedan dos túneles más. Tendríamos que haber seguido, pasar la Plaça Cerdà y entonces salir en Plaza España.

— No. Allí está el campamento y los alrededores estarán vigilados en un radio de acción lógico. A la distancia que estamos ahora, seguro que estamos lejos de su radio de acción.

— ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

— De momento dejar el coche aquí escondido y observar si hay movimiento en la zona. Fíjate que todo está vació de coches, sólo están los que quedaron aparcados en las calles. Si dejamos el nuestro aparcado, nadie se percatará de que hay un coche de más.

— Sigo diciendo que estamos muy lejos – seguía refunfuñando.

— A ver, mira, si nos quieren descubrir, nos encontraran aquí o en la Conchinchina, ¿vale? Los militares tienen ordenadores y satélites que serían capaces de identificar una hormiga entre toda su colonia. Pero vamos a ser un poco precavidos y tener un poco de fe. No es plan de ponernos delante de sus narices, si tenemos suerte, no estarán rastreando esta zona y estaremos a salvo.

— No entiendo nada. – Dijo Asuka, a lo que Shinji suspiró y agitó su cabeza en negativa.

— Aburres, Asuka. Quédate aquí mejor. Ya voy yo a echar un vistazo. Toma la pistola y no salgas del coche, te quedas en los asientos de atrás agazapada y cierras las puertas con el cierre de seguridad. Cuando vuelva te haré una señal en la ventana, dando estos toques para que me reconozcas, ¿vale? – golpeó cinco veces en el volante para indicar como sería la seña y ella asintió.

— Bueno. Pero no tardes. – dijo en un tono lacónico, aunque en realidad en sus palabras había pánico, pero eso ella no lo iba a reconocer nunca.

Shinji se bajó del coche con sumo cuidado y se retiró hacia los matorrales que adornaban la entrada del IKEA. Asuka procedió a cerrar las puertas del coche y se tumbó en el asiento posterior con la pistola sujeta en sus manos; caminó por la parte posterior del enorme edificio, deslizándose veloz por las calles, cruzando una serie de edificios de alto standing, oficinas de empresas constructoras, hasta llegar a un enorme centro comercial llamado: Gran Vía 2. Era imposible ocultarse en la fachada de aquel edificio, pues era exageradamente largo y no había ni un solo arbusto, árbol o jardín por el camino. Decidió detenerse en la parte posterior e intentar plantear un nuevo plan. Súbitamente, y antes de que pudiese sentarse en el suelo, los gritos de cientos de personas proliferaron desde el interior del centro comercial. Y seguidamente, varias ráfagas de disparos acallaron las voces. Transcurrieron unos segundos y el silencio volvió a reinar, cortado por la voz de una persona que voceó una orden. Acto seguido, cientos de pasos se escucharon correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shinji. Asustado, con la respiración cortada, corrió como pudo hasta la salida subterránea del Parking del lugar. Se tiró al suelo y rodó por la rampa húmeda por el frío. Aplastó su cuerpo tanto como pudo contra el asfalto y escuchó como los pasos veloces de diversos hombres corrieron ante la salida del parking. Varios segundos más de silencio y de pronto el sonido de algunos camiones colmó el túnel del parking. Shinji se tapó los oídos como pudo y se deslizó más abajo del parking. Aún atemorizado, corrió a través de las columnas del aparcamiento hacia la inmensa oscuridad y allí se ocultó. El eco del recinto le permitía escuchar los fuertes ruidos que se desarrollaban en el exterior. Los tres camiones descendieron por la rampa de entrada al parking y aparcaron ante el acceso al centro comercial. Eran convoyes militares blindados. El primero de todos abrió sus puertas y del interior se bajaron dos hombres armados, vestidos con lo que parecía ser un uniforme granate. En la espalda de uno pudo leer en una especie de escudo las siglas I.B.I. Eran ellos, no cabía la menor duda, ahora sabía como iban vestidos. Sucesivamente, del interior del camión empezaron a bajar personas asustadas, azuzadas por las armas de los militares que les esperaban a pie del camión. Una ristra de militares les esperaban en las escaleras mecánicas de subida al centro. La gente comenzó a subir a la parte superior y los gritos de desesperación colmaban el parking. De repente un disparo cesó los gritos de los presentes. Los dos camiones siguientes se vaciaron sin murmuro alguno. Todos los civiles y los militares se adentraron en el centro y Shinji ya no podía verles, sólo podía oír sus voces de vez en cuando. Un hombre se reveló contra los militares, desgarrando su voz esperando la libertad, pero fue callado por el arma de un militar. Una vez más se volvió a suceder el mismo proceso de antes. Cientos de gritos, seguidos de enormes ráfagas de balas. Los militares bajaron a los camiones y todos desaparecieron por la rampa de salida. Shinji aún estaba intentando respirar, cuando el sonido de un walkie talkie rompió el silencio. De repente un coche bajó al parking y aparcó ante el acceso. Del interior del vehículo se bajó un hombre uniformado, con una gabardina negra y bajo está un uniforme granate. Con él se reunió un segundo hombre que salió del centro comercial, vestido de idéntica forma. Por su walkie talkie hizo una segunda llamada y al poco tiempo tres coches más se reunieron con ellos. Apenas alcanzaba a verles, pero pudo contar cinco personas y divisar que aunque todos iban vestidos con el mismo atuendo, en sus brazos rezaban distintas banderas. No veía muy bien todos sus dibujos, pero se podía apreciar que eran diferentes. El hombre del walkie talkie encabezaba la conversación hablando en inglés y dirigiéndose a todos los demás.

— Está zona ya está limpia. Los últimos tres camiones han sido aniquilados ahora. En diez minutos se quemaran los restos.

— Os ha llevado mucho tiempo terminar con los especímenes ibéricos – afirmó el hombre que había llegado primero, con un acento algo francés.

— Según la doctora Hershlag existían especimenes en España portadores del ROURI. Hemos estado analizando a los supervivientes uno a uno, lo que nos ha supuesto un retraso considerable – replicó el primero que había hablado.

— ¿Cuántos cuerpos habéis analizado? – preguntó uno de los que había llegado último a la reunión.

— De estos últimos, no hemos analizado ningún cuerpo sin vida. Si el espécimen no está con vida, el ROURI muere. Aún quedaban 1324 personas esparcidas por el país con vida. La primera semana estuvimos estudiando casos, pero era una pérdida de tiempo. Ninguno era inmune. Antes de que se propagase más la enfermedad, di la orden de traer a los restantes y hacerles un escáner térmico general. Todos los supervivientes tenían una temperatura corporal inferior a 35º, lo que implica que eran portadores del virus. Se han aniquilado sin análisis anterior – les explicó.

— ¿Cómo las han localizado? ¿Usaron el satélite? – preguntó un cuarto hombre con acento alemán.

— No ha sido necesario. Difundimos un mensaje de ayuda y acudieron a nosotros como ratas a su cebo de queso.

— ¿Cómo saben que no quedan aún cuerpos con vida ocultos? – inquirió una vez más el francés.

— Todos los especimenes que han llegado a nuestros campamentos portaban el MOCER. Todos los seres vivos que hayan estado en contacto con ellos, incluidos los vegetales, estarán contaminados también, así que su esperanza de vida se reduce a diez días. Nuestro equipo de rastreo ha buscado indicios térmicos en todo el país y no se han encontrado cuerpos aislados. Aquí no queda nadie con vida y de ser así, morirá en diez días. España está limpia. El ataque biológico ha sido un éxito.

— ¿Quieres decir que la doctora Hershlag se equivocó cuando afirmó que en el país había especímenes portadores del ROURI? – preguntó el que parecía ser Alemán.

— Mmm…sí. Como te he dicho, analizamos los primeros y todos daban negativos.

— ¿Y los niños? – curioseó el único que aún no se había pronunciado, que parecía tener un inglés impecable.

— No hay rastro de ellos en el país. Ha debido ser una filtración errónea.

— No, me refiero si habéis analizado a todos los niños que quedaban con vida – insistió una vez más.

— …si no se correspondían con la definición de los niños que estamos buscando, no. Es fácil distinguirles, un varón japonés y una mujer alemana de cabellos rojos. No se ha dado ningún caso. Insisto, Hershlag se equivocó.

— Hay que encontrarles antes de que la SGUA se haga con ellos. Son nuestra única esperanza de vida. La MCBI dejará de darnos suministros cuando les seamos inútiles. El único país que queda por limpiar es Francia, después de esto, la IBI no tendrá sentido y como han hecho con los demás ejércitos, se desharán de nosotros. Hay que encontrar a esos niños con vida y entregárselos a la Doctora cuanto antes. Ella será la única que pueda ayudarnos – explicó el inglés.

— Tienes razón. Dejaré un equipo de rastreo fijo en España, ahora empleémonos a fondo en Francia, no debemos perder más tiempo – concluyó el hombre del walkie talkie, mientras se subía al coche del francés.

Y a continuación todos los automóviles desaparecieron. Shinji quería quedarse allí dentro a esperar unos minutos más antes de salir, pues podrían descubrirle si había militares en los alrededores. Sin embargo no podía estar más tiempo, tarde o temprano, si lo que aquellos hombres habían dicho era cierto, aquel edificio ardería en llamas. Debía reunirse cuanto antes con Asuka y huir lo más rápido posible del lugar en dirección contraria a Francia.

Observó y escuchó durante unos segundos la situación. Se incorporó como pudo, aún con el temblor en las piernas y se dirigió al túnel de salida del parking. Una vez arriba, se agazapó y estudió el radio de acción por donde debía huir. No había nadie. Los coches, camiones y otros vehículos sonaban tras su espalda a lo lejos, así que era el momento idóneo para correr a ocultarse entre las sombras de los enormes edificios de oficinas. Deshizo el camino más rápido de lo que había creído nunca que podría correr. Apenas tenía aliento para respirar, pero su única obsesión era llegar cuanto antes al coche con Asuka. Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta trasera, golpeando la ventana con la seña que le había enseñado. La joven se asomó y rápidamente abrió la puerta del conductor. Shinji se subió jadeante y sin apenas respiración. Estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento y ella no dudó en verterle por encima el botellín de agua y darle el otro para beber. Se incorporó hasta el maletero y buscó entre las latas algo de carne que pudiese comer, tomando una de las barras de fuet, pero Shinji no quería nada, sólo necesitaba aire.

— ¿Cómo estás, Shinji? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Asuka sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya había estabilizado su respiración, aún agotado por la carrera, respondió.

— Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Te lo iré contando todo por el camino. Ahora debemos irnos, lejos de Francia, hacia el Sur de España. Marca la ruta que sea en el GPS y vayámonos.

Y sin mediar palabra, ni poner en duda las palabras agónicas de su compañero, Asuka escribió en el GPS "Tarragona", y partieron lejos de la ciudad condal.


	6. Capítulo 5: Las Torres

**5**

**LAS TORRES**

**1**

El coche zumbaba por la autopista AP-16, esquivando con destreza los cientos de vehículos que se acumulaban en su cuneta. El joven había adquirido cierta habilidad en la conducción del automóvil durante las horas que había pasado conduciendo. Corría a una velocidad prudencial, la suficiente para darle la tranquilidad de que se estaban alejando del lugar de peligro, y basta para poder esquivar a tiempo los obstáculos.

Durante un largo trayecto, el silencio había reinado en el habitáculo, pues el pavor y el desconcierto, eran tan grandes que no les permitía entablar una sola palabra. El único sonido que recibían era el del GPS, que cada cierto tiempo les indicaba que debían seguir en la autopista sin tomar ninguna salida. Pero Asuka decidió que era el momento de decir algo, no podía pasar un minuto más en el absoluto silencio. Su conciencia le gritaba y cientos de preguntas le recomían en el interior. Aún no sabía que había ocurrido en aquel gran almacén que tanto asustó a Shinji.

— …esto, ¿sabes cuanta gasolina nos queda? – dijo la joven intentando iniciar una conversación. Shinji miró el cuadro de mandos y súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡Madre mía! Menos mal que has avisado, mira la aguja, no marca nada. Está vacío.

— ¿Pero, cómo no te has dado cuenta antes?

— No sé, no estoy acostumbrado a llevar un coche, ni me acordaba que tenía que mirar las agujas del cuadro de mandos. – Aminoraron la marcha a medida que discutían sobre el combustible del coche.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Pues hay que parar a repostar en una gasolinera, pero con mucha cautela. A ver si algún cartel indica a qué distancia hay alguna.

— ¡Ah, yo he visto uno! Hace muy poquito, decía a 5km – explicaba Asuka entusiasmada.

— Eso está muy cerca. Aunque tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué? Aún no me has dicho que te ocurre, ¿qué has visto? – el joven se acercó hasta una cuneta y detuvo el coche, sin apagarlo.

— Ya no recuerdo la mitad de la conversación. Hablaban muy rápido, con un acento que no me dejaba entender muy bien que decían y además en inglés. Sólo sé seguro que no es nada bueno. Aquella misma montaña de gente que vi en aquel centro comercial, esa misma montaña la estaban haciendo también en ese sitio de Plaza España. Escuché cientos de disparos, ráfagas y más ráfagas. Gritos de gente atemorizada y no dejaban de salir personas de los camiones, que después fusilaron – Shinji se explicaba nervioso, sin dejar una coherencia u orden en sus palabras, aún con el miedo en los huesos – después, unos hombres se reunieron y hablaron de muchas cosas, decían muchas siglas y cifras. Dijeron que los habían matado a todos y que los quemarían. Y hablaron de un virus y un antídoto. Y también de unos niños. Están buscando unos niños. Insistieron en ello, en los dos niños. – El semblante de Asuka cambió.

— ¿Qué niños? – preguntó, casi con voz temblorosa, pues se hacía a la idea de quien estaban hablando.

— Nosotros. – Hubo un silencio en el cual, los dos adolescentes cabizbajos, apretaban sus párpados intentando despertar de la pesadilla.

— Nosotros…, nosotros – decía Asuka, casi entre dientes – ¿Por qué nosotros?¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Creo que es evidente. Míranos, somos niños, ¿no? No estamos en nuestro país y no sabemos porque hemos despertado solos en este lugar. Y la última imagen que recuerdo es la de aquellos militares que nos abatieron a la salida del colegio. Todo apunta a que nos están buscando a nosotros.

— Tengo miedo, Shinji.

El joven echó marcha atrás y metió el coche en un área de descanso que había más atrás. Allí mismo, entre unos árboles, había un pequeño desvío hacia un camino de tierra que llevaba hasta un recinto vallado. Colocó el coche entre unos matorrales y se dispuso a bajar. Asuka no le quitaba ojo y le imitó. Esta vez no quería quedarse sola; Shinji reunió varias ramas secas y tapó algunas zonas del coche que aún quedaban al reflejo de la luz del sol. Después tragó saliva y se dirigió hasta la joven.

— Iré a pie hasta la gasolinera. No quiero que nos descubran. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que nos puedan hacer si nos cogen. – Dijo el niño, mirando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? Será más seguro y yo también estoy asustada.

— Lo haría encantado. Te lo digo de verdad, estoy atemorizado, Asuka, pero si nos quedamos aquí, sin gasolina y con apenas veinte litros de agua y cuarenta latas de comida, desfalleceremos.

— Son cincuenta.

— Da igual. ¿Cuántos días podemos estar escondidos con esa comida? ¿Cinco o seis días?

— Será suficiente – respondía ella sofocada.

— ¿Suficiente para qué? ¿Crees que dejarán de buscarnos? Necesitamos una casa para protegernos y necesitamos cosas para vivir. Nadie nos va a salvar. Necesitamos otra pistola, ésta no será suficiente. – Asuka miraba a Shinji con absoluta perplejidad. No quería creer lo que oía, aún tenía esperanzas de volver a casa, pero él no dejaba ninguna posibilidad abierta para que eso se cumpliese.

— ¿Nos cogerán?

— No, intentaremos que no.

— ¿Y luego?

— Asuka, ahora mismo no veo el 'luego'. Creo que en este momento sólo tenemos que pensar en el vivir huyendo lo más lejos posible de esos militares. No sé hasta cuándo y es lo que menos me preocupa ahora.

— Está bien. Pues entonces, yo tampoco pienso dejar que me cojan. Si nos quieren, lo tendrán difícil. Vamos a por esa gasolina. – añadió la niña, más animada.

Ambos se pusieron camino a la gasolinera, caminando entre las hierbas algo retiradas de la cuneta de la autopista, buscando los lugares más ocultos para evitar ser vistos. Caminaban con sigilo y cautela, evitando hacer muchos ruidos y comprobando a cada paso si veían algo o alguien; la gasolinera estaba muy cercana al área de descanso donde había dejado su coche, apenas un kilometro escaso. Y es que la propia área pertenecía a la gasolinera y servía a modo de parking para camioneros. Allí paraban para descansar y dormir unas horas en sus cabinas. Ya divisaban el edificio de compras y de pago, y también los surtidores. Shinji sacó la pistola de su pantalón y la agarró fuerte con las manos. El pulso le temblaba y apenas podía sostener la pistola con habilidad, pero sabía que tenía que calmarse o así sería imposible defenderse. Respiró hondo varias veces hasta conseguir controlar su pulso. Ahora el nervio estaba en su corazón, pero su cuerpo estaba sereno. Hizo un gesto a la joven para que se quedase agazapada en las hierbas y avanzó solo. Se situó en la parte trasera de la tienda y abrió poco a poco, puerta a puerta de los lavabos. Allí no había nadie. Dio la vuelta al edificio y al llegar cerca del primer escaparate, se agachó. Arrastrándose hasta la puerta de entrada, asomó su cabeza y miró por el suelo si veía algo sospechoso. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero era inútil, estaba cerrada con llave. Rápidamente se reunió con su compañera. Tumbados entre los matorrales, decían:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Creo que no hay nadie, pero no he podido entrar en la tienda, está cerrada con llave.

— ¿Entonces?

— Iba a forzarla o romperla con algo, total, es de vidrio, pero luego he pensado que haría mucho ruido y si hay alguien en los alrededores, podrían escucharnos.

— ¿Y si está cerrada por que hay alguien en su interior?- preguntó astuta la joven.

— No lo había pensado. Es una buena trampa y hubiese caído en ella.

— Tiremos piedras desde aquí y cambiemos nuestra posición para que no nos descubran. Si hay alguien, tal vez salga – explicó Asuka, haciéndose con varias chinas que encontró a su alrededor.

— Buena idea.

Se armaron con varias piedras y sin pensarlo dos veces, las lanzaron contra los escaparates de la gasolinera. Después se arrastraron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta unos matorrales más cercanos a la tienda, y se agazaparon entre ellos.

— Ay… – susurró Asuka mientras se cogía la mano – me he pinchado.

— Shh… silencio. Yo también me he arañado, espera, espera – le contestaba él, mientras impaciente miraba la puerta de la tienda, por si se abría de un momento a otro.

Pero los minutos fueron transcurriendo y nadie se movía en el interior de aquel lugar. Hacía demasiado calor, casi sofocante y empezaban a tener mucha sed. Debían ser apenas las cuatro de la tarde, pero el sol de la Península Ibérica en verano picaba tanto como si fuesen las doce del medio día. Por suerte, viviendo en Japón, estaban acostumbrados al bochorno y al exceso de humedad. Sin embargo, la situación que estaban viviendo les desbordaba y les hacía pasar más angustia y calor del que realmente hacía; súbitamente y sin que se lo esperasen, la puerta de la tienda se abrió lentamente, como si la brisa la estuviese empujando. Los dos niños quedaron atónitos y sus ojos no perdían detalle de lo sucedido. Desde donde se situaban no podían ver a través de los vidrios del escaparate, pues el reflejo de la luz los hacía completamente blancos y por la puerta, ahora abierta, solo se podía ver la oscuridad del interior del recinto. Tragaron saliva, casi con simultaneidad, agarraron sus manos heridas por los matorrales y esperaron un tiempo más. Tenían mucho miedo.

Diez minutos más tarde, desde la puerta cayó un objeto al suelo. Alguien lo había tirado apropósito. Allí había alguien, estaba clarísimo. Shinji pensó que fuese quien fuese el que estaba ahí dentro, tenía tanto miedo como ellos y decidió comentarle a Asuka lo que pensaba.

— Hay alguien.

— ¿No me digas? ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta? – contestó Asuka en un tono de lo más sarcástico.

— No seas estúpida, ni si quiera me has dejado terminar.

— Sorpréndeme.

— Sea quien sea, tiene tanto miedo como nosotros. Piénsalo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo nosotros?

— Esperar.

— Esperar y tirar un señuelo. Le hemos tirado unas piedras para que picase y saliese al exterior. Pero se ha esperado, y pasado un tiempo, nos lo ha devuelto con la misma moneda. Nos tira un señuelo y espera.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

— Son suposiciones, pero no creo que sean descabelladas, mira: Si fuese un militar, estaría armado y no estaría solo, serían varios, así que no les hubiese costado nada salir con sus armas al exterior y tirotear los alrededores.

— Ah, que bien, y nosotros escondidos en los alrededores – murmuraba Asuka indignada.

— Bueno, a veces hay que jugársela, no teníamos más opción. Donde quiero llegar es que, sea quien sea, debe estar solo o como mucho ser dos. Seguramente no tienen armas de gran alcance, es muy probable que de tener alguna sea como la nuestra o peor, y no tienen conocimientos militares. Vamos, que son civiles que se han ocultado de los asesinos de antes y han salido con vida. – concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y qué propones? – le inquirió reacia a oír la respuesta.

— Unirnos a ella, él, ellos, los que sean.

— Muy bien. ¿Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de que paguen una recompensa por nuestras cabezas?

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí, dices que nos están buscando a nosotros, los militares, ¿no? Bueno, y ¿por qué no han podido pedir un rescate a cambio de dinero?

— No es una mala idea, pero de momento la descarto.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó enfadada.

— Pues porque no han tenido oportunidad de comunicarlo por la radio, en caso de que lo hiciesen, tendrían que pasar una descripción nuestra hablada, no con fotografías, y porque ya sería mala suerte que justo nos topásemos con la única persona caza recompensas del mundo.

— Qué cantidad de chorradas dices. No pienso ir, nos van a matar – replicó Asuka muy enojada, al tiempo que se arrastraba para regresar al coche – me vuelvo al coche, haz lo que te dé la realísima gana, pero te advierto: Si se hace de noche y no vuelves, me iré con el coche y te quedarás aquí, vivo o muerto – siguió arrastrándose hasta un canal cercano a la cuneta, y allí se incorporó y corrió hasta el coche.

Una vez dentro, se estiró sobre los asientos traseros, bebió un poco de agua, abrió una bolsa de patatas y se echó a llorar sin apenas probar bocado.

Mientras, Shinji seguía extendido entre las hierbas. Aún no estaba seguro de que quería hacer, lo único que tenía claro ahora mismo es que tal vez la marcha de Asuka favorecería a los dos. Si realmente les estaban buscando, siendo dos niños, tenían más probabilidades de saber que eran ellos. En el supuesto caso de que se hubiese dado tal orden de búsqueda, sin unas descripciones concisas, y solo sabiendo que tenían que buscar a un niño y una niña, japonés y alemana respectivamente, el podría pasar desapercibido, pues aunque Asuka dijese que se notaba a la legua que era oriental, no era cierto. La verdad es que apenas lo parecía. Era cierto que sus ojos eran algo más rasgados que los europeos, pero eran dorados y su pelo castaño, no muy oscuro. Por suerte había salido a su madre, que no era japonesa y eso se notaba en sus rasgos, más bien caucásicos. Sin Asuka a su lado, sería más difícil identificarles. Y además, se ahorraba otro tipo de problemas. Al fin y al cabo conocía sus limitaciones como hombre, tan solo era un niño, y nunca se sabría que podría ocurrir en momentos de desesperación como esta. Tal vez podrían atacarles para intentar hacerle algo a Asuka y él no podría hacer mucho contra hombres corpulentos.

El tiempo transcurría y casi habían pasado veinte minutos más. Finalmente alguien se decidió a salir del interior del recinto. Shinji abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, estiró su cuello y observó sus movimientos. Un hombre, de unos sesenta y cinto o setenta años, salió al exterior con una garrota y como pudo, se agachó al suelo para recoger lo que había tirado. Miró de un lado a otro, caminó unos metros más hasta una esquina, después hasta la otra, se asomó, y con las mismas, regresó al interior del local, cerrando la puerta con llave. Al poco tiempo, las cámaras que había en los laterales del edificio empezaron a moverse y Shinji se dio cuenta. Entonces pensó en que él había caminado ya hasta la puerta y si las cámaras estaban en funcionamiento, ya le habrían visto por las pantallas. Supuso que si aquel viejo no había salido armado es porque sabía que era un niño y no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Se armó de valor, aún con las piernas temblorosas y se acercó hasta la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con aquel hombre.

Tocó la puerta y golpeó varias veces el vidrio. Las cámaras giraron y le enfocaron a él, entonces no dudó en mirar y mover un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en los bolsillos del pantalón. Esperó casi un minuto de cuclillas, escondido tras una nevera de hielo que había en la entrada. Entonces los pasos del hombre se escucharon golpear en el suelo, estaba cerca de la puerta. La llave giró y la puerta se abrió poco a poco, chirriando sobre sus bisagras. Shinji, aún dubitativo, esperó unos segundos, pero el hombre del bastón salió a buscarle.

— Adelante joven. Pasa – dijo la tenue voz ronca del anciano. – Pasa antes de que nos vean, aquí estarás a salvo. – Shinji dudó un segundo y decidió entrar tras el hombre, que ya se había marchado hacia el interior de la tienda. – Cierra la puerta con la llave joven y ven aquí.

Hizo caso de sus palabras, giró la llave tantas vueltas como pudo y después buscó al anciano entre la oscuridad de la tienda. Había algunas cajas apiladas hacia el fondo del recinto y muchos envoltorios y latas amontonados en el interior de las cajas. Se deslizó entre dos estantes vacíos y llegó hasta una pequeña puerta corredera entreabierta. En el interior se escuchaba el ulular de un anciano mientras respiraba y supo que era él. Abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces hasta acostumbrar sus pupilas a la oscuridad y pronto pudo ver su rostro cansado. Estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete de madera, rodeado de varias televisiones encendidas, donde se podía ver las imágenes del exterior de la gasolinera. Quería preguntarle por aquel video, saber si le había visto por las cámaras, si había visto también a Asuka entre los matorrales, pero cómo iba a preguntárselo, no sabía hablar español y aquel hombre no tenía pinta de saber inglés. Decidió señalar las televisiones con el dedo índice, a la espera de obtener respuesta.

— Siéntate en el suelo, que no se vea tu silueta. – Y éste procedió con la orden. – Sí, hace un buen rato que te vi pasar por esta televisión. No deberías haber tirado piedras a los cristales. Los podrías haber roto y es mi única casa.

— Perdóname – pudo decir Shinji muy avergonzado, agachando su cabeza en señal de disculpa, pues era una de las pocas palabras que sabía y podía pronunciar en español.

— Tranquilo, lo sé, lo sé. ¿De dónde vienes? – Pero el niño no podía contestar. - ¿Tienes miedo, verdad? ¿Han matado a tus padres en el pueblo y ahora estás solo? – Shinji pensó que si le preguntaba esas cosas es porque no sabía quién era y que estaba acompañado. Era el momento de inventarse cualquier excusa, tal vez decir que era un turista extranjero le sería la más apropiada. Debía intentar decir algo en español y cuanto antes. – Esos militarse no han dejado nada, joven. Yo también lo he perdido todo, mi mujer, mis hijos, mis nietos. Sólo me queda la gasolinera. Llevo aquí encerrado casi tres semanas. Pronto se acabará mi comida y no tendré más remedio que salir o morir – decía el viejo con una voz muy pesada y lenta. – ¿Les has visto?

— Yo ser turista. Yo perder en aquí. Yo tener pánico de militares. – el hombre giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia el niño y se incorporó.

— Pobre niño. Estarás hambriento, no eres de aquí, no sabrás qué comer, ni dónde. ¿Cuándo te has perdido? ¿Me entiendes lo que te pregunto? – Shinji le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

— Tu hablar lento, yo entender mas menos – el anciano le devolvió el gesto con una enorme sonrisa que arrugó todo su rostro y apenas se le podían ver los ojos.

— ¿Hambre? ¿Agua? – le decía mientras le extendía una lata de comida y una cantimplora con agua.

— No. No, gracias. No ser solo. Yo y mi amigo.

— ¿No estás solo? ¿Tus padres están a salvo? ¿Dónde están? Deben esconderse cuanto antes, a veces, por las tardes y por las noches pasan helicópteros de revisión. – Shinji no había podido entender muy bien todo lo que le había dicho, pero no era bueno y lo notaba en el rostro del hombre.

— ¿Esconder?

— Tu amigo tiene que venir aquí, rápido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Militares.

Ahora si lo había entendido perfectamente. Shinji miró al hombre y le hizo un gesto para decirle que salía a buscar a Asuka, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta. Después de que el niño saliese, el hombre la volvió a juntar, pero la dejó abierta para que pudiese entrar otra vez. Se dirigió al coche, corriendo, intentando cruzar por los matorrales y las zonas más frondosas para no ser visto y finalmente llegó al coche. Hizo la seña que horas antes le había enseñado a Asuka y está se asomó, y rápidamente le abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? Menuda cara de susto traes – decía la joven, mientras se colocaba las zapatillas que se había quitado para descansar los pies. – Tengo los dedos molidos de estos zapatos, me vienen muy justos.

— Asuka, ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Vamos, sal del coche, ven conmigo, rápido – en otro momento, probablemente hubiese rechistado y se hubiese negado, pero con la tensión que vivían prefirió no dudar de las palabra de Shinji y seguirle.

Llegaron a la puerta, entraron y él la cerró a su paso. Después, estirando de la mano de Asuka, la llevo hasta donde se encontraba el hombre mayor. Éste se levantó y saludó a la alemana con la cabeza, y después le ofreció agua y comida, como había hecho con Shinji antes, pero esta también se lo negó. Entonces les señaló una puerta y les hizo un gesto para que le siguiesen. Conducía a un almacén subterráneo que daba acceso a los motores de la gasolinera y a las bombas del combustible, pero hacia el fondo del recinto había un pequeño habitáculo de puertas blindadas que se utilizaba para guardar los ingresos de la caja de la gasolinera. Cuando en la caja había mucho dinero, por un embudo oculto, se tiraban pequeños tubos de dinero que iban a parar a una cesta que había en aquella pequeña habitación. Ahora estaba llena de comida y había habilitado una pequeña cama, un televisor, y varias garrafas de agua. Lo cierto era que el olor que desprendía aquel lugar era un tanto desagradable, aunque el hedor del combustible casi lo neutralizaba. Sin embargo era lógico, pues aquel anciano llevaba tres semanas sin poder asearse como era necesario y la ropa empezaba a causar estragos. Asuka era un poco reticente a entrar en aquella pocilga, pero no tenía elección. Desde luego, tres eran multitud, pues la habitación se quedaba excesivamente pequeña. El hombre se sentó en la cama, Asuka aprovechó para situarse lo más lejana posible de él, en el cubilete que recogía el dinero y Shinji no tuvo más remedio que ponerse sobre una silla que quedaba a un metro del hombre.

— Disculpad que todo esté tan sucio, la cisterna del agua se ha estropeado y no me queda agua en el contenedor. El único agua que tengo es el de beber y no puedo malgastarlo. Lo siento de veras. Sé que es muy desagradable. Pero tenemos que estar aquí. En este lugar es imposible que nos detecten con sus radares. Las paredes de plomo lo neutralizan todo.

— _¿Qué está diciendo, Shinji?_ – preguntó Asuka con cara de asco.

— _No le entiendo mucho, habla muy rápido y con palabras que no conozco._ _Creo que ha dicho que no hay agua o algo así._

— _¿Tanto rollo para decir solo eso? No te enteras de nada_ – el hombre les miraba con perplejidad, pues él sí que no entendía nada de lo que decían, ni si quiera era inglés, Asuka había dicho sus últimas palabras en alemán, a sabiendas de que Shinji tampoco le entendería.

— ¿Sois alemanes? ¿germanos? – Shinji no sabía si contestar, tenía miedo de que supiese algo más de ellos.

— No, no. Suiza.

— Ah! Sí, sí, es verdad, se nota, se nota que sois suizos.

— ¿Por qué estar en aquí? – preguntó el niño.

— Los militares no pueden encontrarnos aquí. El búnker es muy seguro.

— ¿IBI?

— Sí, ¿los has visto?

— No entender

— Quiero decir, que si os habéis encontrado con los militares, es decir, que si tú sabes quién son y que hacen. Los militares. – El hombre no sabía cómo hacerlo para dejar las cosas más claras y cuanto más se esforzaba, más complicaba la conversación.

— Plaza España, Ciudad Condal, Barcelona. Edificio grande. Gente gritar. Arma, disparos, fuego, camión. Más hombre hablar y decir España matar, Francia ir. Pero buscar virus y curar. Más nombre persona, lugar.

— _¿En serio le estás diciendo algo? A mí me suena a chino todo lo que dices, hablas fatal, y por la cara que pone el viejo, a él le suena a chino mandarino. _– decía Asuka riéndose de los esfuerzos del niño por entenderse con el hombre.

— _Al menos puedo decirle algo y puedo entenderle, tú ni eso, así que cállate._ – Shinji miró al hombre y este aún estaba pensativo en lo que el joven había explicado.

— Sí. Es terrible. Aquí también lo han quemado todo. Parece que no los conocéis de nada, pero es sorprendente que no lo sepáis, y lo más sorprendente que seáis turistas. No me lo puedo creer, pensaba que estando en cuarentena no se podía viajar. ¿Cuándo llegasteis a España?

— ¿Perdone?

— ¿Qué día viajasteis a España?

— ¿Yo viajar? Hoy mismo. Yo y amigo llegar hoy.

— ¡¿Cómo? – casi gritó el hombre sorprendido – Pero eso es imposible. No puede ser. No me estáis entendiendo. Mira. Fíjate en esto. Mira aquí. – El hombre cogió un periódico de una pila de revistas que tenía sobre la almohada y señaló la fecha del periódico. Hacía tres semanas que lo había recibido, desde entonces, no había podido tener más periódicos, pues las rotativas del pueblo habían sido destruidas y ya no había nadie que pudiese repartir nada aunque lo hubiese. – Mira la fecha, ves. Este día Tarragona se quedó incomunicada, días antes ya lo había hecho otras ciudades de España, no es posible que pudieseis cruzar la frontera. Dime los números del día y mes que vinisteis.

— Hoy. Verdad, hoy. – el hombre soltó el periódico y Shinji volvió a mirar la fecha. De repente, su semblante cambió y miró al hombre otra vez - ¿Ano?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Ano 2021? ¿Verdad? Malo.

— Sí, estamos en el año 2021. Está bien escrito.

— No. No. Malo. 2016.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Shinji?_

— _Mira la fecha del periódico. Dice que es del 2021._

— _¡¿Qué? _- Asuka se incorporó rápidamente y cogió el periódico. – _No es posible, será un error de imprenta, está claro. Además, vete tú a saber el viejo este, que tiene pinta de chiflado que cree en los extraterrestres, lo mismo compra revistas futurista del apocalipsis._

— _Sí, eso es, con espíritu, tú bromea sobre el tema._

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga, que sí, que es verdad la fecha y que nos hemos dado un golpe en la cabeza?_

— _Hombre, el golpe en la cabeza desde luego nos lo dieron, así que no lo descartes. A mí me parece imposible, básicamente por nuestro físico. Si estuviésemos en el 2021 tendríamos que tener 20 años, y ninguno de los dos tiene pinta de tener 20 años, no?_

— _Pues no. – _Contestó Asuka arqueando las cejas.

— ¿En vuestro país no os dijeron nada de lo que ocurría? ¿No sabéis nada de la guerra?¿Es que no leéis el periódico? – preguntaba el hombre sorprendido al ver que aparentemente no sabían nada sobre los militares, ni sobre el virus. Mientras esperaba respuestas, sacó de debajo de la cama una libreta donde tenía varios recortes de periódicos guardados.

— Sí. ONU luchar por humanidad contra gobiernos. Rusia y USA en guerra, y todos guerra por ella culpa. Yo y amigo refugiado o fuera país por militar. Despertar aquí hoy. Tener pistola solo y ser solo en aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Guerra de Rusia, cuando la ONU intervino? Pero si de eso hace más de cuatro años. ¿Os han exiliado a España y os han dado una pistola? No entiendo nada.

— Perdona, yo explicar mal. Yo y ella estar en guerra. Militar pegar y despertar en aquí. En a casa, solo, con pistola, comida también. Yo y amiga, ir por calle solo. Radio decir IBI y yo ver gente, militar, disparar. Yo y amiga correr solo. Ahora en aquí llegar.

— Vale, ya entiendo. ¿Por qué os llevaron esos militares hasta España?

— Yo no saber.

— ¿Sabéis lo del virus y la gente que murió, o de eso no ha pasado nada en vuestro país?

— ¿Cómo? – preguntó Shinji extrañado, mientras miraba enarcando una ceja a Asuka.

El anciano no entendía nada de lo que le decía el niño. No tenía sentido que no supiese nada. La guerra había sido a nivel mundial, por muy poco informados que estuviesen, lo deberían haber vivido en sus propias carnes, y tampoco eran niños pequeñitos para ser unos inconscientes de lo que ocurría. Pero lo más paradójico de todo es que sí hablaban de la guerra, pero de una guerra de hacía más de cuatro años. No encontraba explicación a lo que estaba pasando, pero encajaba perfectamente con las dudas del niño de si vivían en los años 2016 o 2021. Él era un hombre muy mayor para entender de cosas tan extrañas, así que no quería complicarse la vida con elucubraciones sobre el tema, lo único que haría para estar más tranquilo era intentar explicarles lo que él sí sabía y ponerles a salvo, no se perdonaría a si mismo que muriesen las únicas dos personas que había visto con vida en los últimos veintiún días.

— Verás, voy a intentar explicar con palabras fáciles lo que ha pasado en España y el mundo a grandes rasgos, y con estos recortes de periódicos, seguro que lo entiendes todo. Pero atiende, que es muy importante para que estéis a salvo.

El anciano intentó ser lo más claro y específico posible, intentando no irse mucho por las ramas, hablando lento y con exactitud y parando cada cierto tiempo por si el niño debía hacerle preguntas. Ayudado de los periódicos le explicó que había ocurrido en los últimos cinco años, desde que se iniciase la tercera guerra mundial.

El verano del 2016 la cuarta guerra mundial estalló en el mundo. Rusia, voz cantante del conflicto, de la mano de China, había justificado sus ataques contra los Estados Unidos asegurando que éste les había hecho la guerra bacteriológica con un virus conocido por los ciudadanos como el _'Death_'. Las fuerzas armadas, la ONU y la USE (United States Of Europe) intervinieron para detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El propio virus había matado más gente de la que podía matar la guerra en sí misma. A finales de año, el conocido científico español Victor Garrido, descubrió una vacuna contra el virus, que detuvo su propagación y curaba a los enfermos. Pero meses después, el primer día de febrero de 2017, las autoridades de los estados declararon que el Virus Death había resurgido, ganando la batalla a la vacuna y con una cepa mucho más peligrosa. Desde entonces, las fuentes de información se habían cerrado para todos los países, y las noticias llegaban con cuenta gotas a los pueblos y ciudades. Un día, sin saber porque, un ejército no gubernamental llamado IBI, bajo el mensaje de paz y rescate, apareció en el pueblo del anciano y arrasó con todo, sin dejar rastro de vida. A lo largo de los años, la población se había visto reducida desmesuradamente, hasta el punto de quedar apenas cincuenta habitantes en el pueblo, pero el verano del 2021, la IBI había arrasado con toda esperanza de vida española.

— No sé si este mismo ejército ha atacado otros lugares, pero sí estoy seguro, y ahora más que nunca, después de vuestra llegada, que en España no queda nadie. Debéis saber que el virus, al principio de todo, se propagaba por el aire, y sólo aquellas personas que habían sufrido enfermedades como el sarampión, la varicela o similares, eran inmunes a su primera cepa. Además, el primer ataque del virus no mataba por si mismo, si no que contribuía a la muerte de las personas ya enfermas. Aquellas personas que estaban acatarradas, o en hospitales con graves enfermedades, se quedaban sin defensas y morían. Y por otro lado, atacaba a la vida fértil. Los hombres y mujeres, así como también ocurría con los animales, perdían su capacidad de tener hijos, por lo que la natalidad del mundo prácticamente desapareció. Hasta el momento, casi había muerto más gente por las continuas guerras y conflictos, que por el propio virus. Aunque no fue así en todos los países, en el caso de España sí, pero sé de otros que murió más gente en guerra. El problema fue la segunda cepa del virus. Nadie era inmune a ella, o no se sabe de nadie que fuese inmune, y además era contagioso. Si un miembro de tu familia si contagiaba, sólo por el contacto físico, intercambio de flujos y líquidos, te enfermabas. Así que la propagación del virus fue mucho más rápida y su destrucción más elevada. Sin embargo, y esto creo que sólo lo sé yo, existe o existía una vacuna contra el virus. Un vacuna que te puede proteger temporalmente de él. Y digo temporalmente, porque sé que el virus llegará un momento que dejará de ser efectivo. Os preguntaréis porque yo he vivido y no hay nadie más, ¿no? Los militares que atacaron el pueblo enviaron a un chavalín joven a vigilar esta zona. Entonces había conmigo un viejo amigo camionero repostando su camión. El chaval se acercó y se puso muy nervioso y apuntando su arma hacia el camionero, le decía que se apartase del vehículo. Mi amigo le decía que no fuese un loco, que si disparaba ese arma, ahora que el camión estaba con el depósito abierto y repostando, volaría por los aires la gasolinera entera y él también moriría. Pero el joven no entraba en razón. Mi amigo aprovechó un momento que el chaval se acercó para golpearle con el codo y dejarle cao. Después lo maniató y me lo dejó sentado en una silla de ahí fuera, cerca de la maquina del hielo. Y poco después se fue. La verdad es que yo no quería tener ningún problema y ambos, tanto mi amigo camionero como yo, éramos inconscientes de que los amigos de aquel chaval habían quemado nuestras casas y matado a nuestros hijos, mujeres y nietos. Aproveché, mientras aún estaba inconsciente para revisarle los bolsillos y la bolsa que llevaba. Había varios utensilios militares que consideré inútiles, pero encontré una caja de metal que contenía dos jeringas, dos dosis y unos papeles. Tenía curiosidad por saber que era y no iba a ser tan imprudente de leerlo allí mismo, así que me lo guardé. Lo tengo aquí – el hombre se estiró una vez más hacia los pies de la cama y buscó en el interior de una bolsa la caja metálica. Después la extrajo y se la mostró a los dos abierta. Shinji no perdía detalle de lo que decía. Aunque hablaba mucho y se perdía a veces, más o menos lo estaba entendiendo todo y quería saber más – ahora están gastadas las dos dosis, como podéis ver. Una la debió gastar el joven, la otra la usé yo hace unos días. En el papel que incluye explica como debes aplicarte la dosis y que duración tiene. Si leéis, dice: 'Death – Mocer'. Es el nombre del virus. Y debajo pone: 'Rouri10 - antídoto', que como su nombre indica es la vacuna, la curación. En el papel especifica que la vacuna tiene una duración de un mes y que pasado el mes estás expuesto a contagiarte por el virus. Y después dice que en las zonas donde ya no queden humanos con vida, la exposición del virus será nula. Recomienda que a falta de vacunas, los no vacunados se dispersen para evitar contagios y salvar posibles vidas.

Shinji tenía varias preguntas que hacer, pero sabía que aquel hombre no iba a poder contestárselas. Ni si quiera el mismo entendía cómo podían vivir en el 2021 si ellos fueron atacados por los militares en el 2016. Era imposible. Asuka estaba aburrida de esperar, el viejo no terminaba nunca de explicar y ella no se enteraba de nada, quería irse ya de allí, estaba asfixiada con el olor.

— ¿Cómo es que vosotros estáis sanos? ¿Os han vacunado? ¿Pinchar con esto? – dijo señalando la caja.

— No. Eso no. Yo no saber. Yo ser 2016. No entender nada. Puede respuesta de porque no virus.

— Claro. A lo mejor estabais en coma en un hospital.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada, nada, no importa.

— Yo ver militar hablar Mocer y Rouri. Yo ser Rouri, militar querer mi.

— ¿Tú eres el Rouri? ¿Quieres decir que tienes el antídoto dentro? ¿Qué eres inmune? ¿Sabes que estás diciendo?

— Sí. Militar buscar yo y amiga. Llamar mi Rouri. Decir doctor saber niño Rouri.

— ¿Los militares os están buscando? ¿Un doctor dijo que sois niños con Rouri? Estáis en peligro. Tenéis que huir lejos de ellos. Lo más lejos que podáis. A las colinas. Cuanto antes.

— ¿Cómo?

— Vosotros, tenéis que iros, lejos, muy lejos. Ahora. Bueno, mañana por la mañana temprano, a primera hora. Tenéis que iros hacia el sur de España, lo más lejos posible de las ciudades y pueblos, a una montaña perdida. Esos hombres no pueden cogeros. Sois la salvación del mundo, pero si ellos os cogen, os mataran y sólo os usarán para crear más vacunas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? – Shinji había empezado a asustarse otra vez. El anciano parecía también más agitado de lo normal y no hacía más que decirle que tenía que huir, que estaba en peligro. Creía que este miedo no se iba a terminar nunca.

— Sé un lugar. Bueno, no he ido nunca, pero sé donde hay un lugar muy apartado y protegido. Os marcaré un mapa. Necesitaréis un coche.

— Yo tener GPS. Coche en allí lejos. Oculto.

— _Shinji, ¿qué pasa?_ – preguntó Asuka, intentando atraer su atención para calmarle un poco.

— _El anciano dice que tenemos que huir a las montañas, que los militares quieren matarnos para hacer experimentos con nosotros._ _Luego te cuento todo lo que me ha explicado._

— _¡¿Experimentos?_ – puso el grito en el cielo la joven. – _¿Por qué?_

— _Ahora te lo explico, espera._ ¿Yo y amiga correr ahora? – preguntó Shinji mirado al hombre.

— No sé. La verdad es que peligroso va a ser, os vayáis cuando os vayáis. Había pensado por la mañana para que no llevaseis las luces, pero lo cierto es que por la noche, de madrugada, no hacen guardias, y si tenéis GPS… bueno, no sé. A mí no me importa. Os puedo decir donde tenéis que marcharos.

— De acuerdo. Yo y amiga correr ahora, aún luz día, ser cinco o seis. Todavía luz a nueve o diez.

— Sí, es cierto. Bien, vamos arriba a por un mapa – el hombre salió de la habitación hacia la tienda de la gasolinera y los dos niños le siguieron. Asuka por fin podía respirar aire fresco y lo saboreaba como si fuese un manjar – Mira. Te lo marco con un boli. Tenéis que ir hasta un pueblo que se llama Perelló o una ciudad que se llama Tortosa. Entre medias de ambos sitios hay una enorme reserva, donde están los manantiales de Cardó, en el desvío de la carretera de Rasquera desde el Perelló, o de Camarles, desde Tortosa, os llevará hasta un lugar llamado Fullola. Allí no hay nada, es una reserva. Hay unas pinturas rupestres y un coto de caza de jabalíes. Por lo demás hay cuatro o cinco cortijos en la zona, donde se criaban cabras y ovejas. Si os adentráis hacia el interior, hacia las ruinas de la guerra contra los árabes, encontraréis restos de Iglesias y Atalayas. Hay una zona que está muy tupida de montañas, allí encontraréis sitio donde refugiaros de los militares sin que os puedan encontrar. Los pueblos os quedarán a más de veinticinco kilómetros, y tendréis que ir por caminos de tierra, así que es difícil que los militares suban hasta allí. Creo que estaréis a salvo. Si sobrevivís durante más de un año, entonces, supongo que será el momento de buscar a otras personas vivas. Pero mientras, huid de esos hombres.

El hombre había sido muy amable, pero Shinji no había entendido nada. Por suerte había marcado varios sitios en el mapa y había escrito los nombres de las diferentes cosas que iba diciendo, con un pequeño dibujo al lado, como el de la atalaya o el de las pinturas rupestres; Asuka quería marcharse cuanto antes. No sabía nada de lo que aquel hombre decía y lo único que presentía de él, es que era un sicópata. Claro está, estaba equivocada, pues era un buen hombre que les había ayudado más de lo que podían imaginar. Ahora lo único que les faltaba era combustible para el coche, así que aprovecharían para acercarlo y rellenar el depósito. Ambos se fueron corriendo hasta el coche y lo trajeron hasta la gasolinera. Allí el anciano les explicó como se hacía para rellenar el depósito, que tipo de combustible llevaba y como podían sacar combustible de una gasolinera si no había electricidad. De paso les dio una bomba manual antigua que tenía en desuso, pero que aún funcionaba, una buena garrafa de gasoil y un embudo, y otra de gasolina, por si necesitaban para otro vehículo. Nunca se sabía que les podría pasar. Después les dio varias herramientas para el coche, unos filtros del propio vehículo, un par de garrafas de aceite, y les preparó el aire de las ruedas, incluida la de repuesto, y el agua del radiador y los parabrisas. Ya estaban listos para salir de viaje. Shinji le estaba enormemente agradecido y no pudo evitar regalarle todos los embutidos frescos que tenían en el coche, y una de las garrafas de ocho litros de agua, además de algunas latas de conserva. Le servirían para aguantar algún tiempo más escondido. El anciano le trajo los recortes de periódico y los periódicos de los últimos días y se despidió con la mano.

— ¿Tu nombre? Yo Shinji, amiga Asuka.

— Alain, joven, mi nombre es Alain. Tened suerte y que dios esté con vosotros.

Y tras unas calurosas sonrisas, los niños siguieron su rumbo por la autopista del mediterráneo, dirección Tarragona, camino al Perelló.


	7. Capítulo 6: Un movimiento a favor

**6**

**UN MOVIMIENTO A FAVOR**

**1**

El trayecto hasta el nuevo pueblo había sido más largo de lo que esperaban, casi ciento ochenta quilómetros de distancia. Por suerte el GPS les había guiado con precisión y les indicó en el momento justo que salida de la autopista debían tomar para dirigirse hasta el pueblo.

Durante el trayecto habían encontrado hasta tres o cuatro peajes distintos, que evidentemente, había tenido que saltar, rompiendo la barrera de estos con la defensa del coche, la cual ahora estaba algo rasgada y abollada; a diferencia de lo que habían visto en la autopista, plagada de coches retirados por los tanques o bien aplastados, en la carretera nacional 340 no habían encontrado ni rastro del paso de los tanques. Los coches estaban abandonados en mitad de la carretera con sus puertas abiertas. Encontraban alguno de vez en cuando, pero muy esporádicamente y por suerte, podían esquivarlos invadiendo el carril contrario. Lo sorprendente de aquello es que los coches estaban más viejos que los que habían encontrado en la autopista, algunos incluso con la pintura picada por el sol. Sin embargo, no le dieron mayor importancia.

"_Al final de la carretera gire a la derecha. Luego vuelva a girar a la derecha."_ Decía el GPS. Era el último tramo de quinientos metros antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Shinji a la joven alemana, aminorando considerablemente la marcha. Ella, que se había tumbado en los asientos posteriores del coche, se asomó al maletero echando un vistazo a las cosas que llevaban.

— Supongo que si vamos a perdernos por los montes de estas tierras, deberíamos equiparnos con algo más de material, ¿no?

— Sí, tienes razón. No sólo debemos llevar comida, también deberíamos coger otro tipo de objetos, como ropa o material que nos sea útil en la montaña. – Contestó Shinji, que finalmente había detenido el coche a la entrada del pueblo.

— En este pueblo debe haber comercios y tiendas donde coger material.

El Perelló, como los pueblos de los alrededores, Amposta, l'Aldea, l'Ampolla de Mar, Camarles o la ciudad de Tortosa, entre otros, eran lugares de veraneo de muchos turistas alemanes e ingleses. Por ello, no sólo tenía comercios donde podías encontrar todo tipo de alimentos del extranjero, sino que había cientos de Supermercados e Hipermercados por la zona, repetidos entre los diversos pueblos. Grandes almacenes donde podrían encontrar rápidamente todo lo que necesitasen. El Perelló era precisamente el más pequeño de todos, situado en una valle de las montañas, por lo que desde la carretera donde se encontraban, podía ver a la perfección todas las casas de pueblo; con el mapa que el viejo de la gasolinera les había dado, decidieron que el mejor lugar donde dirigirse era Tortosa, pues aparecía como una gran ciudad. Marcaron en el GPS la dirección y partieron hasta el lugar.

Antes de entrar a la ciudad, una autovía les dirigía hacia ésta y a cada lado de ella había grandes comercios, desde concesionarios de coches, hasta enormes ferreterías, tiendas de muebles, pinturas y demás materiales del hogar. De repente, a Asuka se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¡Para Shinji! Vamos a esa tienda de ahí. – El joven detuvo el coche en seco y miró de un lado a otro para buscar la entrada al comercio.

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a esta tienda?

— Mira, ahí fuera tienen coches con el cartel de Ocasión – dijo Asuka con un gran entusiasmo que Shinji no comprendía.

— ¿Y qué? No necesitamos comprar un coche, podemos mirar los nuevos, no hace falta mirar los de segunda mano.

— Es que no decía eso – contestó molesta la chica. – Fíjate, al fondo hay rancheras nuevas. Te iba a decir si no crees que sería útil llevar una ranchera. El remolque que llevan atrás nos servirá para llevar cosas que no quepan en este maletero. Y más allá hay remolques pequeños. Tal vez también nos sean útiles.

— ¿Sabes que conducir un coche con remolque no es lo mismo que sin, no? Para echar marcha atrás es más complicado.

— No será un gran misterio – replicó hilarante.

— Está bien. Por mi no hay problema. Por suerte, aquí no tenemos que romper los coches, seguro que en la tienda están todas las llaves.

— Bueno, hasta ahora no hemos roto ningún coche. Pero, una cosa: Yo no quiero llevar la ranchera – dijo Asuka.

— ¿Qué? Yo sí que no voy a llevar la ranchera. ¿Crees que voy a ceder a todo lo que se te antoje? Ya me he acostumbrado a este coche, no veo porque tengo que cambiarlo.

— Pues porque a mí me gusta más este y es más seguro que la ranchera. Además, lo escogí yo. – la joven estaba dispuesta a discutir hasta conseguir el Jeep, pero Shinji no pensaba ceder ni un ápice.

— Móntatelo como quieras. Si quieres una ranchera, cógela. Mira, esa Ford de ahí es muy moderna, tanto como este coche o más. Tómalo o déjalo, pero ahora mismo, yo no voy a cambiar de coche.

— ¡Estúpido! – Le gritó, mientras se dirigía al interior del comercio que tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par.

Cruzó toda la tienda hasta el interior, donde había un gran mostrador. Tras él, una puerta daba a parar a una habitación donde se encontraban todos los complementos de los coches, sus papeles y las llaves de cada uno de ellos. Asuka cogió una caja que había en el suelo y la vació para meter en el interior todas las llaves. Después se dirigió al exterior de la tienda, hacia una campa cubierta de carpas donde se encontraban todas las rancheras de Ford que Shinji le había comentado. Iba enfadada, dispuesta a no conducir el coche, ofendida, convencida de que si hacía cara de pocos amigos el joven cedería y le daría el Jeep. Pero al pasar el quinto coche se encontró la ranchera más hermosa que jamás habrían visto sus ojos. Una Ford Ranger Wildtrack de color rojo fuego, con una cabina de cinco plazas y un remolque gigante. Era mucho más enorme que el coche que Shinji llevaba y eso le hacía sentir aún más satisfecha, como si hubiese ganado la batalla. Ahora iba a llevar el mejor coche, el más grande, el más guapo, el mejor equipado, el mejor en todo, porque lo había encontrado ella y sólo por eso debía ser el mejor. Así lo pensaba y así lo creía. Buscó entre las docenas de llaves que llevaba, pulsando los cierres centralizados, hasta que dio con el de la ranchera. En el llavero había tres llaves manuales, más el emisor de apertura a distancia. Corrió hacia la tienda, dejó el resto de llaves guardadas en la habitación y volvió a toda prisa hasta su nueva ranchera. Una vez en el interior, aún estaba más satisfecha de su nueva adquisición; como ya había visto a Shinji conducir varias horas, estaba familiarizada con el encendido y puesta en marcha del vehículo. Colocó el sillín a la distancia correcta, observó las marchas y el volante, y se dispuso a arrancar.

Shinji, quien aún esperaba en el interior del Jeep, se percató de que ésta se había subido ya a un coche, así que se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba para hacerse con uno de esos pequeños remolques y ayudarla con las marchas, si fuese necesario. Pero al final, no le necesitó. La verdad es que Asuka era una gran observadora y se había aprendido de memoria como funcionaban las cosas, ahora sólo quedaba tomar práctica. El joven enganchó uno de los remolques al Jeep y salió otra vez a la autovía, y ella siguió tras él.

Conducían uno detrás del otro, cruzando varias rotondas, hasta que dieron con un enorme cartel publicitario que decía: "_Centro comercial a 1km"_. Shinji escribió la dirección en el GPS del coche y puso rumbo al lugar seguido de la joven. Al llegar al sitio, aparcaron ambos coches a la entrada del recinto. El parking del centro tenía varios coches aparcados, algunos de ellos apartados, otros quemados y otros simplemente aplastados. Las puertas del centro comercial estaba reventadas, y la luz aún seguía en funcionamiento. Justo a la entrada había un quiosco que tenía los periódicos del último día antes de todo lo ocurrido. Shinji se acercó y cogió uno de ellos:

— Fíjate, son del 21 de julio del 2021 y esos otros de ahí están salpicados de sangre, junto con las revistas del fondo.

— Es el día que esto fue atacado. – respondió Asuka con cierto miedo y asco a la vez. – Deja eso, Shinji, están manchados.

— Me llevaré uno limpio. No sabemos nada del 2021. Aún no entiendo porque dicen que vivimos en el 2021, si tenemos quince años.

— No sé. No sé. Lo hablamos cuando lleguemos a un sitio más tranquilo, este sitio me da grima. Vamos a concentrarnos en lo que tenemos que llevarnos, no me gustaría tener que bajar a este lugar a menudo.

— En realidad, cuanto menos bajemos, mejor que mejor – respondió Shinji con cierto tono de preocupación.

— ¿Sabes que debemos hacer? – inquirió Asuka con un rostro más apacible, al que Shinji no pudo resistir contestar con cierto tono de entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa.

— Dime, seguro que es una gran idea.

— Deberíamos hacer una lista de cosas que creamos necesarias. Cosas que nunca habríamos imaginado que íbamos a usar, pero que ahora, seguro que necesitaremos. Necesitamos, lo primero de todo, una libreta y un bolígrafo para cavilar.

— De eso tengo en el coche. Vamos allí y descansemos un poco mientras hacemos la lista.

Los dos chicos volvieron al interior del Jeep y se sentaron en los asientos posteriores. Shinji se habría traído consigo al final uno de los periódicos, el cual guardó con los otros recortes que el viejo Alain le había dado antes de marchar de la gasolinera. Después cogió la libreta y los lápices que había guardado en la guantera y se acomodó frente a Asuka en el lado izquierdo del vehículo. Ella, mientras, se había volcado hacia el maletero para preparar algo de comida. Estaban hambrientos, pues llevaban muchas horas sin comer y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. La tarde era larga de luz, pero ya tocaban casi las ocho de la noche y el sol se hacía más rojo y por tanto, más oscuro, aunque había luz de sobras para no necesitar encender el alumbrado del interior del coche. Abrió dos latas de comida y las vertió en el interior de la olla, después se bajó del coche y puso la olla a calentar sobre la bombona de gas que se había traído. Preparó una botella de agua y unos pañuelos para limpiarse por si se manchaban y dejó la comida que se calentase.

— Muchas gracias, Asuka. Comeremos primero y después pensamos en que podemos necesitar. De momento he apuntado para que no se nos olvide, llenar el depósito de los coches y coger piezas de repuesto de tu coche. Seguro que en el mismo concesionario, en el taller mecánico había piezas.

— Sí. ¿Has pensado que si no viene nadie a estos pueblos nunca más, todas las cosas se estropearan?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Estoy pensando que ahora mismo, que sepamos, en este lugar, sólo estamos tú y yo. Aunque haya diez personas más escondidas, si todos estamos escondidos y no usamos la ciudad, las cosas se estropearan.

— Hmm…, no te acabo de entender. ¿Te refieres a que los edificios se derrumbaran? – preguntó Shinji sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se refería su compañera.

— No, no, no quiero decir eso. Es decir, la comida de la tienda, por ejemplo. El periódico dejó de hacerse el día 21 de julio porque ya no había gente que trabajase en él para hacerlo. Pues de la misma manera la comida. Cuando las latas que hay en la tienda caduquen o se acaben, no habrán más. Nadie fabricará más. ¿Me entiendes?

Aunque ahora, a simple vista, resultaba un pensamiento obvio el creer que todo se había acabado, ni Shinji ni ella habían pensado aún en el hecho de que el mundo como lo conocían se había terminado para siempre y por tanto su forma de vida desde el mundo cosmopolita tenía fecha de caducidad. Llegaría el día, tarde o temprano, que los productos que había fabricado la sociedad capitalista, se acabarían para siempre, caducados o agotados y nunca más volverían a fabricarse como tal. ¿Y entonces que sería de ellos ese día?¿Cómo beberían leche?¿O cómo comerían carne? Súbitamente una angustia agoniosa recorrió el cuerpo de los dos niños que aún no había llegado a tales conclusiones. Shinji, que empezaba a ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos, resucitó por un momento y creyó necesario cortar rápidamente aquella idea, desterrarla.

— No, no, Asuka. Ahora no es momento de eso, ¿vale? No te agobies. Aún no es el momento de hacernos esos planteamientos, ¿vale? No estamos solos en el mundo, estamos solos en este país, pero seguro que en un plazo no muy largo, podremos salir de aquí y las cosas volverán a su cauce, más o menos – decía trabando sus palabras, con algo de nerviosismo, consciente de que lo que decía era una burda mentira, pues el mundo nunca sería el mismo nunca más.

— ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si estás equivocado? ¿Y si no viene nadie? ¿Y si nos matan antes?

— No lo sé. No lo sé, Asuka. Pero no es momento de agobiarnos. Ahora tenemos que pensar en llevarnos las cosas necesarias, que no caduquen y las que tengan la fecha de caducidad bien larga, además de otros objetos para subsistir en la montaña. Cuando encontremos una casa nos instalemos y pasado un tiempo, entonces, nos podremos plantear posibilidades.

— Pero, ¿y qué me dices de la fecha? Hoy es 23 de julio. Hace dos días que esto fue arrasado. Estamos en el 2021 y nosotros vivíamos en el 2016. Es materialmente imposible que hayamos estado en coma cinco años sin crecer, sin tener secuelas físicas. ¿Y por qué no hay nadie en el mundo que nos rodea? ¿Y qué es el virus que dice el viejo?¿Y si nos infectamos y nos morimos?

— ¡Asuka, basta! No tengo respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas. Sé lo mismo que tú. Lo que menos me preocupa ahora es porque estamos en el 2021. Lo que quiero es llegar a un lugar donde poder vivir, sin tener miedo de lo que nos rodea. Quiero encontrar una casa en la montaña ya, y pensar en otras cosas.

Asuka se echó a llorar. No era por la contestación que Shinji le había dado, sino por la enorme presión a la que estaban sometidos. Nada en sus vidas tenía sentido desde el ataque que sufrieron a la salida del colegio. Sólo quería dormir y despertar en la vida de antes, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que eso no ocurriría nunca. Sólo llevaba unas horas despierta en este nuevo infierno y ya no quería seguir viviéndolo. De vez en cuando, muy esporádicamente, su ánimo se veían inflado por ciertas circunstancias y se entusiasmaba con la idea de seguir adelante. Pero rápidamente se sumía en el recuerdo y en los pensamientos, y volvía a desvanecer. Su compañero sabía que el estado anímico de ella era muy cambiante y necesitaba animarla para seguir juntos adelante, así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, siempre y cuando, eso no fuese cumplir los caprichos sin sentido de la joven.

Sirvió la comida en dos platos de aluminio que había traído y se dispusieron a comérselo todo, sentados en el remolque de la ranchera. Después, Shinji fregó los platos y la olla en una fuente cercana a la entrada del centro comercial y volvió al coche.

— ¿Nos ponemos ya con la lista de cosas? – preguntó Shinji a la joven que se había tumbado en el asiento del copiloto después de reclinar el sillín hacia atrás.

— Tú escribes, yo iré diciendo. – respondió con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Tienes sueño? Si quieres dormir un rato, yo me encargo de lo demás.

— No, no, tranquilo, sólo quiero descansar los ojos, pero podemos hacer esa lista. – decía Asuka entre bostezos. – He pensado que podríamos dosificar los materiales en diferentes grados. Me explico. Crear diferentes kits para cada cosa. Un kit de primeros auxilios que llevemos encima y una riñonera o bandolera con otras cosas además, del kit de primeros auxilios. Luego, un baúl médico con todo tipo de medicamentos que vaya fijo en uno de los coches, o en los dos. Luego por ejemplo, una buena mochila de acampada equipada con lo básico más ropas, y que se puedan enganchar en una bici o una moto de las pequeñas. Y luego, pues un kit grande para los coches.

— Sí, ya sé que quieres decir, te entiendo. Haré varios listados. Uno con estos materiales básicos y luego, otro de alimentos y otro de ropa, y así con cosas que se nos vayan ocurriendo. Y después, dentro del centro comercial, si nos falta algo, ya lo veremos.

Mientras Shinji preparaba las hojas de la libreta para escribir las diferentes listas de materiales, Asuka se había dormido por completo. Él, que no quería molestarla, prefirió cambiarse de coche y escribir su lista en el Ford de Asuka.

Empezó con el listado de la riñonera, donde apuntó: Linterna de mano, navaja, mechero o cerillas, brújula, tiza o lápiz, grupo de Walkie Talkie, cantimplora y kit de primeros auxilos. En dicho kit añadió: Tijeras, gasas esterilizadas, esparadrapo, tiritas, manta térmica, suero fisiológico, agua oxigenada, iodo, pinzas, guantes de latex y una pequeña caja de parecetamol o ibuprofeno. Añadió una lista a la izquierda de la hoja, donde escribió la ropa mínima que deberían llevar, aclarando "_siempre con muchos bolsillos_" refiriéndose a que la ropa debía tener el máximo número de bolsillos a ser posible. Escribió: Calzoncillos, sostenes deportivos, calcetines altos, camisetas, sudaderas, chaquetones, chubasqueros, pantalones, gorras, bragas, guantes, botas de montaña, botas de agua y cinturones. Ya no lo cabía más cosas en la hoja y tuvo que girar la libreta. Estuvo un rato pensando, mirando a través de su ventana hacia el Jeep donde Asuka aún dormía. Pensó que todavía no imaginaban hasta que punto iban a estar solos. Pensó que aún no era lo suficientemente consciente para entender que estaba pasando y entonces se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que pudiese escribir en aquella libreta sería suficiente. De repente, los mismos miedos que hacía minutos habían invadido a Asuka, ahora le estaban invadiendo a él. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando toda la comida se caducase? ¿De qué iban a comer? Cientos de dudas empezaron a surgir en su mente, olvidando por completo el virus, los militares e incluso la fecha en la que vivían. Ahora tenía un problema más serio del que preocuparse: Sobrevivir. Repentinamente, se puso manos a la obra para terminar la lista, quería acabarla cuanto antes para entrar dentro y comenzar a recoger todo lo que fuese necesario. No quería dejarse nada indispensable. En grande escribió 'Baúl Médico' y debajo añadió: Maletín quirúrgico, seguido de una flecha que llevaba a una lista de: Gomas, gasas esterilizadas grandes, tijeras de varios tamaños, bisturís, Jeringas de varios tamaños, Agujas e hilos, Iodos, Alcoholes y aguas oxigenadas, Vendas y esparadrapos, tablillas, escayolas, sueros individuales y grandes, vías y tubos, caja de guantes de latex, calmantes y entre comillas "Ibuprofeno, diclofenato, paracetamol" además de Nolotil, Prozac y antibióticos; escribió en grande y subrayado, bicicletas y entre paréntesis agregó: todo lo demás más, pilas, picoleta, bengalas, espráis, cuerdas, esterillas, protección solar, prismáticos, parches para las ruedas, cámara de repuesto, destornillador y bomba de aire. Seguido puso en mayúsculas coche y debajo agregó: Lámparas, faroles, camping gas, mantas y esterillas, sacos de dormir, cadenas, arneses, cuerdas, machetes, hachas, chapos, picos, palas, olla, sartén, platos y vasos, todo de aluminio, y set de conservas. Para la guantera: Linterna y pilas, mapas y lápices, GPS portátil, tizas, prismáticos y navajas. En la cabina de los coches, set de primeros auxilios, radio y garrafas de agua, y finalmente, para el maletero, garrafa de combustible, rueda de repuesto, herramientas mecánicas, agua, mochilas y el baúl médico de antes, además de una tienda de campaña portátil.

Satisfecho con su lista de dos hojas, llena de desorden, decidió que iría antes que Asuka a mirar algunas cosas y la dejaría descansar un rato más. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo que no había pensado aún: la capacidad de los coches y lo que podrían llegar a necesitar. Había muchas cosas que serían necesarias, pero que probablemente los coches no podrían con ellas o simplemente, no cabrían. Tenía que priorizar y lo primero era lo primero: la comida y el agua. Decidió hacer un cálculo lógico de lo que podría llegar a necesitar. Sí una persona se debería de beber al día un litro y medio de agua, supondría al mes una media de cuarenta y cinco litros, o lo que es lo mismo que treinta botellas de agua. Al año, trescientas sesenta botellas. Pero como en este caso eran dos personas, sería setecientas veinte botellas al año o lo que es lo mismo que ciento treinta y cinco garrafas de ocho litros al año. Se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Si quería trasladar agua, como mucho, sólo podría llevarse el agua de un mes, es decir, unas doce garrafas de ocho litros. Después de haber hecho estos cálculos, se percato de que iban a tener problemas para llevar todo lo que necesitaban y que, les gustase o no, después de localizar una casa en las montañas, tendrían que volver a bajar y encontrar unas buenas furgonetas o camiones para llevar más cosas. Decidió que era el momento de priorizar. Llevaría comida y agua, pero también necesitarían cosas para poder hacer vida durante algunos días, como mantas, ropa, jabones, además de material para cocinar.

Finalmente, no tenía tiempo que perder. Cerró el Jeep y el Ford con el mando a distancia y se marchó al interior con un carro de la compra. Lo primero que encontró fue el quiosco, donde terminó por coger varias revistas de moda, tres periódicos distintos, algunas revistas de coches y libros de hacer crucigramas y sudokus (al fin y al cabo era lo único que entendía, puesto que los crucigramas estaban en español). La siguiente tienda a la vista era una zapatería. Al igual que el resto de comercios, estaba abierta y aún tenía las luces encendidas, lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad de la tienda, era el desorden que se había formado, probablemente, después de que los clientes que había en ella forcejeasen contra los militares para no ser asesinados o bien, después de que una avalancha de personas huyese del lugar. La gran mayoría de los mostradores estaban esparcidos por el suelo, pero de todos modos, eso no le preocupaba en absoluto a Shinji. Se dirigió a la sección de hombre y miró varias botas. Cuando había elegido tres pares para él y otros tres para Asuka, tomó las referencias y se adentró en el almacén para coger las seis cajas. Por suerte conocía al dedillo las medidas de la alemana, pues estaba harto de haber hecho la colada para ella en Japón miles de veces. Su siguiente parada fue la floristería donde aprovechó para coger algunas herramientas del campo. Al ser una ciudad rodeada de campos de cultivo, las floristerías vendían todo tipo de herramientas, no sólo las de cuidar jardines. Siguió su recorrido y encontró lo que jamás habría deseado encontrar una persona en tal momento de su vida: una pajarería. Era bastante grande y se encontraba en un terrible silencio. Shinji cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que su corazón y su mente no soportarían ver lo que habría allí dentro. Quería pasar de largo, hacer como que nunca había existido ese tramo del local, pero era imposible. Su propio cuerpo se negaba a pasar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, no podría vivir sin saber si aquellos animales estaban vivos o muertos, o moribundos de hambre, no podría marcharse dejándoles allí. Finalmente, hizo de tripas corazón y entró. Abrió sus ojos y se postró en aquel holocausto. Si ver a los humanos apilados y muertos, esperando ser quemados, le había causado un shock enorme, aquella imagen, con los animales en las jaulas abandonados, en condiciones deplorables, no por voluntad de los dueños del comercio, sino por el transcurso de los dos días desde que matasen a los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad, era insufrible. No era una pajarería común, los animales que vendían en ella eran más típicos de un pueblo o de una granja. En ella había los clásicos perros, gatos, pájaros, hámster, cobayas, tortugas y peces, pero después se encontraban los conejos, patos, gallinas, ocas o pavos. Algunas de las jaulas o peceras estaban rotas y los animales se habían escapado o los peces se habían muerto en el suelo, y en otras ocasiones, se veían los restos de algún tipo de cachorro animal asesinado de un disparo de escopeta. Por los demás, el resto de animales estaban a salvo y aunque habían pasado dos días sin cambiarles su jaula, o sin comida, más o menos se mantenían con vida. Sólo habían sobrevivido algunos de ellos, entre estos había una perra cachorro de labrador, una gata noruega, varios periquitos y un loro, dos tortugas, una cobaya, varios patitos y pollitos, cinco gallinas y dos gallos, dos pavas blancas y un pavo negro y una pareja de ocas. En definitiva, no había tantos animales vivos como esperaba y todos eran cachorros, salvo algunas aves. No podía dejarles allí, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con ellos. Antes de trazar un plan, decidió echarles comida y agua a todos y seguir con sus compras. Después ya se las apañaría para ponerles a salvo. No quería darle más vueltas a la idea de que pudiesen haber más animales vivos atrapados en jaulas, no era omnipresente y no podría hacer nada por salvarles a todos. Quería pensar que los militares habían sido tan crueles como para matarlos a todos a tiros, como habrían hecho con varios cachorros de gatos y perros en esta misma pajarería. Esa escena retrataba perfectamente que tipo de personas eran esos militares y que se merecían.

La siguiente tienda era una juguetería, en la cual no se detuvo, y la consecutiva una joyería que en primera instancia, también se saltó. Después había una tienda de ropa infantil, y varias tiendas de ropa de moda femenina. Y finalmente llego a una tienda especializada en deporte. Allí aprovechó para coger todo el material de acampada que podrían necesitar y lo que había apuntado: desde las cantimploras, hasta la tienda de campaña y los sacos de dormir, incluso la ropa tanto exterior como interior. Sin darse cuenta, antes de que hubiese terminado de cogerlo todo, el carro de la compra ya estaba lleno y necesitó coger otro. Finalmente, cuando terminó con la lista de cosas, la cual iba tachando a medida que cogía los materiales, aparcó los carros a la entrada del centro y se dirigió al resto de tiendas con uno nuevo. Aún le faltaban muchas cosas de las apuntadas, como las medicinas, así que se dispuso a buscar una farmacia en el centro comercial y no sólo encontró con una, sino que había un centro dental, de estética y un médico de pago, además de un veterinario. Allí encontró más material incluso del que había podido apuntar, y decidió coger todo lo que consideraba que les podría servir de utilidad y que más o menos podrían aprender a utilizar. En la farmacia terminó por cargar un carro entero de medicamentos, además de llevarse el libro de la farmacia, donde se podían consultar los medicamentos, las enfermedades y sus síntomas; ya iba a por el quinto carro y aún no había entrado en el interior del supermercado, donde debería cargar toda la comida. Ante la entrada de éste había una tienda de música y video, y una librería. En un primer momento la primera tienda no le pareció de utilidad y se la saltó, dirigiéndose directamente a la librería, donde había pensado que podría llevarse algún que otro libro especializado, pero era un lugar pequeño y no tenían más que novelas, guías de viajes y mapas de la zona, por lo que aprovechó a coger varios mapas de montaña y una guía turística del lugar.

Finalmente se adentró con su carro en el interior del supermercado y empezó por la zona de electrodomésticos, donde aprovechó para coger un GPS portátil y varios relojes, tanto de pulsera, como de mesa y pared. Haciendo un recorrido rápido por la zona de limpieza y cosmética, hizo unos cálculos aproximados de lo que podría necesitar y cogió jabones para fregar los platos y la ropa, así como geles, champús y pastas para su higiene corporal. Además agrego varios productos de higiene íntima femenina puesto que Asuka ya era una mujer y los necesitaría. Tras terminar de coger papel higiénico y pañuelos, además de desodorantes, cuchillas de afeitar y cremas de protección —tanto del sol como hidratantes—, se dirigió al pasillo de los comestibles. Allí necesitaría seguro dos carros más. Calcularía la cantidad de agua, leche, zumos, y latas de comida podrían necesitar durante un mes y lo cargaría sin reparos. En cuestión de treinta minutos, había cargado todo tipo de bebidas y conservas. Ahora le quedaba algo fundamental: los alimentos perecederos. Necesitaba saber si podrían tener un congelador allí donde fuesen, en ese caso, habría muchos alimentos que aún podrían conservar, sobre todo, a nivel de pescado y carne, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que no llegasen a la supuesta casa. Decidió entonces, proteger al máximo los congeladores del supermercado y guardar en ellos la máxima cantidad de carne y pescado posible, así como de pan, verduras y otros productos que pudiese congelar; mientras descubría donde estaban las cámaras frigoríficas de la tienda, Asuka se había acercado hasta la zona buscando a Shinji, pero hacía tanto ruido en el inmenso silencio que no había sido difícil encontrarle.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Shinji? – el joven pegó un salto del susto que se había llevado. No se esperaba que Asuka estuviese allí.

— ¡Que susto me has dado! ¿Por qué no avisas?

— Te hubieses asustado igual. No te lo esperabas – dijo entre risas –. Oye, ¿Por qué te has ido sin mi?

— ¡Ah! Bueno, era para dejarte descansar un rato, ¿te ha molestado?

— No, no, bueno. No ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó curiosa.

— Pues he pensado que aún no sabemos si allí donde vamos a quedarnos podremos tener un congelador o algo, entonces, por si acaso, antes de que se estropee toda esta comida, estoy intentando guardarla en las cámaras frigoríficas de la tienda, para que se conserven mejor y más tiempo, así, cuando bajemos, durante un largo tiempo tendremos comida.

— Eso es, justo a lo que yo me refería – dijo la joven sonriente.

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí, esto es de lo que te estaba hablando antes. Si nadie viene por aquí nunca más, todas estas cosas se van a estropear y deberíamos cuidarlas, protegerlas, no sólo para poder utilizarlas nosotros mañana, sino también por si acaso viniese alguien más detrás nuestro. Nosotros, ahora mismo, tú y yo solos, es imposible que construyamos con nuestras propias manos un coche como el que conducimos. Eso se hace en grandes factorías. De intentar construir un coche y conseguirlo, volveríamos a la época antigua, a los primeros coches, porque dos personas solas, sin maquinarias, no tienen medios. Si no queremos retrasarnos en la praxis años atrás, debemos conservar al máximo todas estas cosas. Evitar que los concesionarios se pierdan o se estropeen los coches, y de la misma manera, las bibliotecas, los hospitales, las universidades o este centro comercial. Hay que protegerlos. Esa cámara frigorífica en concreto, hay que cerrarla con candado. Si queremos saber que no somos los únicos, hay que cerrar con candado todas las cosas que vayamos a necesitar otra vez.

— ¡Vaya! Sí señor, ahora sí que te he entendido. Eres muy ingeniosa, Asuka. Fantástico. Debemos hacerlo, necesitamos unas cadenas y unos candados para proteger esto.

— Yo misma iré a buscarlas si quieres. Mientras sigue guardando estas cosas.

Y al mismo tiempo que el joven seguía llevando verduras, carne y pescado al congelador del comercio, la alemana se dirigió al pasillo de ferretería a por el material necesario. Ella no sabía aún las cosas que Shinji había cogido para llevar, así que decidió no coger nada por su cuenta, no fuese que él ya lo hubiese hecho. Volvió rápida al mismo lugar donde estaba él, quien prácticamente ya había terminado.

— ¿Qué te falta por coger?

— Pues, principalmente, los utensilios de cocina y poco más. Aunque he pensado que podríamos llevarnos una pequeña nevera portátil y coger algo de carne congelada, alguna bandeja del día, y algunas verduras, si las ponemos en algún lugar fresco y lejos de la luz, se conservarán bien, y las frutas también.

— Está bien, yo cogeré la comida, tu mejor ves a por esas cosas de la cocina, que pesaran más – le dijo la joven.

— De acuerdo. De todos modos, no cojas mucha comida, que tampoco me gustaría ver como se estropea, prefiero guardarla en el congelador.

Después de un largo rato, la joven volvió a acudir al encuentro de Shinji, quien aún estaba lidiando con las neveras, mirando si existían neveras de gas butano y congeladores. La joven miró en el carro que Shinji llevaba y vio que había recogido utensilios de cocina y una nevara portátil —como habían quedado—, pero también había varios cacharros de comida para perros, entre diversas golosinas y algunos utensilios para peinar a un perro y a un gato, además de tierra para éste. Asuka no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Se puede saber que significan estas cosas? – preguntó la alemana

— ¡Ah! Es una larga historia. Lo he estado meditando un buen rato y nos los vamos a llevar, nos harán compañía y también nos vendrán bien para comer huevos frescos, por ejemplo.

— ¿Animales?

— Sí. Hay una pajarería abandonada y masacrada ahí fuera. No te recomiendo que te asomes, es bastante desagradable la imagen.

— ¿Se han muerto de hambre y sed? – preguntó con cierta congoja la joven.

— No. Por suerte han pasado muy pocos días desde el ataque, así que han aguantado con la comida que los dueños de la tienda les echaron. Los que están muertos es por disparos de los atacantes. No quiero pararme a pensar ahora en la cantidad de animales enjaulados que pueden haber en el mundo que morirán de inanición o el que me moriré seré yo de impotencia. Quiero pensar que han sido lo suficiente macabros como para ir matándolos a sangre fría a todos. En cualquier caso, allí donde vamos, tal vez podamos tener algún animal de granja, si encontrásemos alguno, podríamos llevarlo con nosotros.

— ¿Y los zoológicos? ¿Qué será de esos animales?

— Ya te he dicho que es mejor no pensarlo. Seamos sinceros con nosotros mismos, tampoco podríamos hacer nada por ellos, ¿Qué salvaremos? Es más probable que acabamos muertos en la boca del león que salvándole a él. Más vale que nos pongamos nosotros a salvo primero. En definitiva, aún intentándolo, sólo podríamos rescatar el zoo de la zona, no vamos a ir viajando por el mundo rescatando zoológicos.

— No. Claro que no. Pero me remuerde la conciencia solo de imaginármelos encerrados – decía en un tono casi plañidero la joven alemana. – Si encontramos algún animal de camino enjaulado, le liberaremos.

— De acuerdo. Pero con mucho cuidado. – Shinji prefirió contestarle que sí, aunque sabía que no era tan fácil. Era egoísta abandonarle a su suerte y tan macabro como matarles a tiros, pero intentar liberar a una jauría de animales salvajes al mundo donde ellos mismos tenían que vivir, no sólo sería peligroso en el momento, sino que a la larga serían presas de esos mismos animales, que lejos de su hábitat natural, deberían alimentarse de cualquier ser moviente y vivo. – Bueno, cambiando de tema, he encontrado una nevera de gas butano, nos servirá para mantener los alimentos fríos sin necesidad de tener luz eléctrica, pero necesitaremos gas.

— Ya has traído una nevera portable que se enchufa al conector del mechero del coche. Para llevarnos algo de carne fresca y pescado, nos servirá.

— Nuestro único problema va a ser el congelador. Sólo hay este a gas – dijo señalando un pequeño congelador del tamaño de una lavadora – y la verdad es bastante pequeño. Aunque bien mirado, cabe más que en los congeladores de estas neveras, que no parecen preparadas para congelar nada, fíjate que pequeños son, apenas tienen capacidad para dieciséis litros de congelados. Este que te decía – volvió a señalar el pequeño congelador que estaba tras él – según la etiqueta soporta ciento setenta litros, pero tiene un consumo de una botella de gas cada ciento veinte hasta doscientas cuarenta horas, que comparado con la nevera, es el cuádruple. Todo depende de los grados a los que pongamos el congelador ¿Qué opinas?

— No perdemos nada llevándonoslo. Comprobaremos si necesitamos congelar tantas cosas o no. Y lo más importante, tenemos que buscar todas las bombonas de butano llenas de los alrededores. Pero, no será difícil. ¿Ya está todo, entonces? – dijo sonriente, entusiasmada con los nuevos planes.

— Sí.

— Entonces, manos a la obra. Es hora de cargar los coches e investigar las montañas.

**2**

En el cuartel general de la IBAI – la Agencia Biológica de Investigación Internacional –, en Francia, el teléfono de la Doctora Hershlag comenzó a sonar. Una mujer de cabellos dorados rizados y cortos, engalanada con una bata blanca y un parche en su ojo derecho se aproximó hasta el aparato y contestó:

— Al habla Hershlag, ¿diga?

— Soy el comandante Randall, de la IBI. Le llamo para comunicarle que ya hemos terminado en el campo Español – dijo en un tono muy serio, con un acento inglés perfecto.

— ¿Ya se van a retirar?

— Así es. Nos dirigimos a Francia. Dejaré un equipo de rastreo en la zona – añadió.

— ¿Por qué?

— Así lo hemos decidido en la reunión de esta mañana con los demás miembros encargados de la misión.

— Sí, bien, pero por qué se necesita dejar un equipo de rastreo, ¿ha ocurrido algo que deba saber? – preguntó en un tono hostil la mujer.

— No se han encontrado los niños que usted nos comunicó. Creemos que cabe la posibilidad de que se hayan saltado nuestro examen térmico, o que no haya acudido a nuestro mensaje. En cualquier caso, estaremos atentos por si hay movimiento – la mujer chistó con sus dientes al escucharle hablar.

— ¿Y los demás supervivientes?

— Hemos acabado con los 1324 especímenes. Estaban contaminados.

— ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para aniquilarlos? – preguntó aún más enfadada la mujer.

— El Director general de la MCBI. Dijo que no necesitaba más muestras, que terminásemos con todos.

— No dejen ningún equipo de rastreo en España. Es una orden y las únicas órdenes que deben obedecer son las mías – y súbitamente la mujer colgó el teléfono – ¡Panda de inútiles! – gritó.

La mujer salió disparada del despacho y se dirigía hacia los laboratorios donde había estado haciendo pruebas anteriormente. Entró, abriendo con fuerza la puerta y los presentes quedaron perplejos. Avanzó hasta su mesa de trabajo e hizo un gesto a una mujer para que la acompañase fuera. Las dos abandonaron el laboratorio y se dirigieron al hangar donde guardaban todo el armamento de la IBI.

— Giselle, nos vamos a la central de Madrid.

— ¿Cómo? – protestó la otra mujer. Aparentaba ser más joven que la doctora, morena, de cabello largo y lacio, con unas pequeñas gafas rectangulares de pasta negra.

— Tú debes hacerme un favor.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Esos inútiles no han recogido a los niños. Es seguro que se han despertado ya y cuando se vean solos, caminaran. Vete tú a saber a dónde irán. Si los perdemos, será imposible encontrarles. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. – decía nerviosa la doctora, quien no hacía más que caminar dando vueltas en círculos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

— ¿De qué sirve que nos filtren información de la MCBI, si luego estos inútiles no son capaces de cumplir con sus deberes? Hay gente arriesgando su vida en ello. Si alguien se entera de que nos filtra información, será hombre muerto.

— No te pongas más nerviosa. No importa. Llegarás a tiempo para recogerles, seguro que aún no se han movido del lugar.

— El problema es que no sabemos donde los han enviado, a que punto de España. Se suponía que la IBI iba a hacer un despliegue por toda la zona, tienen todo tipo de maquinarias y tecnologías para encontrarles. Seguro que los han tenido delante de sus narices. – decía casi gritando.

— Michelle, cálmate. Aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Necesito que vayas al cuartel de la SGUA, en Francia. Allí podrás comunicarte con Bryant sin que los espías de la MCBI lo sepan. Debes decirle que aún no podemos ir, que siga adelante con los planes sin nosotros. Después quédate en el cuartel de la IBI, en unos días me pondré en contacto contigo.

— De acuerdo. ¿Tú que harás?

— Iré con Darío y Asier a España. Ellos conocen el país a la perfección y controlan toda la maquinaria militar. Encontraremos a esos niños, cueste lo que cueste, nuestro futuro está en ello.


	8. Capítulo 7: Una pieza ganada

_Disculpad el retraso en los siguientes capítulos, he estado sin conexión a internet y no he podido actualizar la historia. Gracias por todos vuestros mensajes y Reviews, no me había olvidado de la historia, ni mucho menos de sus lectores. Sin más preámbulos, doy paso al siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**UNA PIEZA GANADA**

**1**

Los dos niños seguían en el centro comercial. Ya se habían hecho a la idea de que iban a vivir mucho tiempo escondidos y no querían dejar ningún cabo suelto. Lo cierto era que recoger todos aquellos objetos les había hecho olvidar por momentos la situación que estaban viendo y en el fondo estaban disfrutando de poder llevarse todo lo que deseaban a sus anchas.

Entre los dos, finalmente, habían cargado más de diez carros de la compra, además de las dos neveras y el congelador. Volvieron a los coches con dos de los carros que llevaban comida y bebida, y los dejaron al lado del Jeep. Mientras Asuka acercaba la ranchera y la aparcaba a lado del todo terreno, Shinji aprovechó para traerse dos carros más. Aún quedaba muchas cosas por traer y éste empezó a darse cuenta de que tendrían problemas si querían trasladarlo todo.

Abrió las puertas traseras del Jeep e intentó plegar los asientos posteriores para ganar más espacio en el maletero. Después estudió las bacas del techo para ver si podría transportar en ellas algunos objetos. Al mismo tiempo que analizaba el espacio que tenían, Asuka había terminado de traer los carros y sólo faltaba acercar las neveras y el congelador, de las cuales, ella trajo en un carro la nevera portable que instalarían en la ranchera.

— Ya está todo – dijo la joven sentándose en el remolque que habían acoplado al Jeep.

— Aún faltan las jaulas de los animales, la nevera y el congelador, además de las bombonas de butano que debemos buscar. No creo que podamos llevarlo todo en este viaje – explicó Shinji, algo preocupado, mientras rascaba su cabeza pensado como podrían llevarlo todo en un solo viaje –. Tal vez, cambiado de vehículos, si podríamos.

— ¡Ni hablar! – replicó rápidamente mientras se incorporaba – La ranchera es fantástica y el Jeep es el que más me gusta.

— No tenemos porque dejarlos aquí siempre. Podemos bajar a buscarlos otro día, más adelante. Una furgoneta o un camión pequeño sería más apropiado para llevar todo este material – explicaba, intentando convencerla de lo imposible. Sabía perfectamente que ella no iba a ceder ante tal idea.

— Me niego. Además, es absurdo. Piénsalo. No sabemos dónde vamos, tal vez en esas montañas no se pueda ir con un camión, tal vez sea todo muy estrecho, por bosques escondidos y peligrosos. Estos coches son lo mejor.

— Está bien, no vamos a discutir más sobre este tema. Tendremos que prescindir de algunas cosas. Meteré lo que pueda en los coches en orden de preferencia. Comida & bebidas, medicamentos y ropa primero. Lo demás lo llevaremos si se puede, hasta que quepa en los coches.

— ¿Y los animales? – inquirió ella, recordándole que también existían.

— Creo que las jaulas pueden caber en el remolque y los cachorros, pues en una cesta, en el asiento del copiloto mismo.

— De acuerdo, pues ¿tú ordenas y yo te paso las cosas?

— Sí.

Los dos niños se dispusieron a organizar los materiales en los distintos maleteros. Lo primero fue instalar la nevera portable en el suelo del copiloto de la ranchera. Quedaba perfecta y les serviría para conservar algunos alimentos frescos más tiempo. Encendieron el coche para guardar la carne y el pescado, y aprovecharon para meter una botella de agua a enfriar. Después organizaron el espacio del Jeep para guardar las bebidas y las cajas de comida, e incluso consiguieron que les sobrase espacio. Se dieron cuenta que si metían las cosas dentro de cajas, podrían amontonarlas unas encima de las otras, hasta tocar el techo. Así consiguieron guardar hasta los carros de medicinas y utensilios médicos y veterinarios. Sobre la baca del coche, con cuerdas, ataron una gran caja en forma de bañera que ocupaba todo el ancho y largo del techo, donde consiguieron guardar algunos objetos de peso grandes, como la tienda de campaña, los sacos y las mochilas de acampada llenas con los utensilios que habían tomado para andar por la montaña. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por guardar, pero la ranchera de Asuka estaba vacía. Finalmente, con los carros que faltaban lo ocuparon todo y no tuvieron más remedio que taparlo todo con un toldo para no perder el material. Sin embargo, no habían conseguido guardar ni la nevera, ni el congelador, ni tan siquiera las bombonas de butano que aún no habían encontrado. Era inevitable el volver al pueblo.

— Nos faltan muchas cosas. No sólo lo que nos hemos dejado, si no, otras cosas que seguro estamos olvidando y no nos hemos dado cuenta. – dijo Asuka mirando los alrededores, intentando dar con esos objetos supuestamente olvidados.

— La verdad es que la ranchera no es tan buena idea. Es un buen coche y seguro que nos será útil en la montaña, pero para transportar cosas, se pierde mucho espacio. El Jeep lleva más cosas que el cajón de la Ford.

— Sí, pero es necesaria. – dijo con cara ofendida.

— Tranquila, no pienso cambiar de coche ahora, ya está cargada. Tendremos que volver a este lugar sí o sí, si queremos más comida, más bebida y esas neveras.

— Bueno, sí. Vamos a por los animales – contestó, cambiando de tema, mientras volvía al interior del centro comercial con un carro.

Shinji siguió tras ella y se detuvieron ante la pajarería. La escena, como el joven ya le había avisado anteriormente, era grotesca y Asuka no pudo evitar sentir ganas de vomitar. Tuvo que taparse la boca y girarse rápidamente. No estaba preparada para ver aquellos pequeños cachorros esparcidos por el suelo, asesinados a bocajarro. Él, que no estaba tampoco familiarizado con la escena, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y entrar en el local. Aún podían salvar a los que quedaban vivos y como ya había pensado anteriormente, les serían de gran utilidad. En el interior de la tienda había un pequeño almacén donde guardaban amontonadas las jaulas y los piensos especiales de los animales de granja. El niño sacó dos jaulas grandes y se dispuso a meter las pocas aves que quedaban con vida. Eran muy dóciles, pues parecía que estaban acostumbradas a ver a los humanos pasar por su lado. Añadió al carro cuatro sacos de pienso y uno de maíz, el cual le había costado de sobremanera levantarlo, casi cincuenta quilos de maíz partido. Después sacó las jaulas portables de los periquitos y del loro, y las metió en otro carro con los pájaros dentro. Y por último en tres _transportines_ metió a la perrita, la gata y la cobaya. Sólo faltaban las dos tortugas que no sabía bien donde guardarlas. Al final decidió llevarse una pecera de plástico con un poco de agua y meterlas dentro. Sólo le faltaba llevarse todos los productos que fuesen necesarios para las mascotas: piensos, gránulos, gambas secas, alpistes, huesos, tierras, henos, alfalfa, latas de carne canina y felina y algún que otro capricho para la perra y la gata. Había conseguido meterlo todo en tres carros. Se acercó con el que menos pesaba a Asuka y le dijo que lo llevase al remolque del Jeep, mientras él llevaba el carro del pienso y tiraba del de las jaulas de las aves. Guardó los sacos de comida de los animales en el fondo del remolque y sobre ellos puso las jaulas de las aves y de los pájaros. Al loro y a la perra las puso en el asiento del copiloto del Jeep, mientras que la gata y las tortugas las puso en el del Ford. En el suelo del asiento del copiloto aprovechó para guardar el resto de comida para mascotas que quedaba.

— Ahora sí que hemos terminado – dijo la alemana mientras se esperezaba –. Ya es casi de noche. Deberíamos irnos ya.

— He ido tachando de la lista todo lo que he metido en los coches y está todo. Sólo falta llenar los depósitos de combustible y recoger piezas para la ranchera, pero podemos hacerlo otro día que bajemos. Nos dejamos aquí la nevera y el congelador. No tenemos ninguna bombona de gas tampoco. ¿Tendremos gas suficiente para cocinar con esa pequeña bombona? – le inquirió preocupado.

— Podríamos llevar otra más, por si acaso. Iré yo a buscarla.

Y Asuka se marchó a toda prisa al supermercado, una vez más, con uno de los carros. Al cabo de un rato regresó y el sol ya había desaparecido tras las montañas. Guardaron las dos botellas de _camping gaz _y decidieron partir hacia las montañas, en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse. Pararon a repostar en la misma gasolinera del supermercado y después, marcando en el GPS la dirección que el viejo Alain les había indicado en el mapa, arrancaron con ambos coches.

**2**

Hacía más de cuarenta minutos que habían dejado la nacional N-340. Al principio circularon por amplios caminos asfaltados, rodeados de campos de naranjos, almendros y oliveras, pero a medida que se iban alejando de los pueblos y se adentraban en la espesura de las montañas, el camino se hacía más angosto, terroso y lleno de maleza a sus dos lados. La noche era oscura, de luna nueva y no dejaba ver más allá de lo que podían alumbrar los faros de los coches. Sabían que estaban lejos del pueblo, pero no habían encontrado aún un refugio donde instalarse. La idea de encontrarlo en plena oscuridad era imposible y Shinji empezaba a pensar que lo mejor era dejarlo para el amanecer. Detuvo su coche en mitad del camino de tierra y se bajó. Asuka hizo lo mismo y se reunió con él. Rodeados por el sonido de los cuquillos y los grillos que canturreaban, notaban el frescor del rocío y de las hojas frescas y verdes del terreno. Nunca antes habían vivido esa sensación de tranquilidad y de no ser porque estaban huyendo de la ciudad, abrían olvidado todo lo ocurrido en ella y disfrutado del momento.

— Sí que hace frío fuera del coche – le dijo ella mientas se frotaba los brazos con sus manos. Se habían reunido ante los faros de la ranchera, a los cuales habían comenzado a acudir docenas de mosquitos y polillas – ¿Tenemos algún repelente de mosquitos?

— No, no he cogido ninguno. No he pensado en ello, pero si quieres una chaqueta, tengo dos a mano detrás de mi asiento – le contestó, mientras volvía al coche a por ellas. De vuelta, se la entregó y continuó – Toma, póntela. Va a ser muy difícil que podamos encontrar alguna casa con esta oscuridad. Con los faros sólo podemos alumbrar el camino y no vemos que hay a los lados. Lo mejor será que paremos y esperemos a que amanezca para seguir buscando.

— Sí, tienes razón. Además, con tanta oscuridad, nuestras luces se ven a la legua. Podría haber algún helicóptero de los que dijo aquel viejo tullido, y en ese caso, nos cazarían.

— Está bien. Aparquemos a un lado y descansemos un rato, seguro que sobre las seis de la madrugada habrá más luz.

Y volviendo a sus vehículos, los apartaron a un lado y esperaron hasta que el sol decidiese ayudarles en su búsqueda.

La desesperación y las ganas de encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse, no permitieron a los jóvenes pegar ojo, ni siquiera se les había abierto el apetito desde la última vez que habían probado bocado. En la nevera portable que Asuka tenía en el coche, habían guardado carne fresca, pescado del día, algunas piezas de verdura, leche y agua, así que dejó el coche encendido para que no se estropeasen los alimentos. Las horas iban pasando lentamente y la espera se hacía eterna. Finalmente, la alemana decidió bajarse del coche y preparar un buen desayuno. Se acercó al coche de Shinji y sacó del maletero los utensilios de cocina, el _camping gaz_, y una caja donde había guardado ella misma pastas, chocolate, azúcar, aceite, galletas y otros comestibles. Shinji se acercó para ver que hacía y se dispuso a ayudarla. Al final, entretenidos cocinando el desayuno, les dieron las cinco de la madrugada. Disfrutaron entre risas, hablando de todas las cosas que habían cargado en los coches, fantaseando con las casas que podrían encontrar, las cosas que podrían hacer en ellas y comiendo el suculento desayuno, con leche caliente, chocolate y pastas de todo tipo; el sol pronto asomaría entre las montañas, se acercaba la hora de amanecer y ya había luz suficiente para seguir buscando un refugio. Lo recogieron todo, dejando los cacharros sin fregar aparte y se volvieron a sus coches.

**3**

Condujeron varios kilómetros más, adentrándose por varias cuestas y curvas sinuosas que bordeaban montañas. Sobre sus colinas se divisaban grandes aerogeneradores que giraban al son de la suave brisa de verano. Por uno de los caminos, casi a media falda de una montaña, circulaban con sus coches. Por encima de ellos, quedaba una colina coronada por una antena de teléfono y televisión, por debajo, un pequeño río se paseaba con su lento cauce. Enfrente, una cordillera de montañas rodeaba el camino donde ellos se encontraban, creando un pequeño valle protegido. Frente a ellos, sobre un altiplano, al otro lado del río, se alzaba majestuosa una gran masía blanca de tejas rojas, acompañada de otras casas o almacenes que regentaban los campos de tierra que se distribuían en bancales cubriendo toda la falda de la montaña. Era el lugar ideal, justo en el centro de aquel valle de ensueño. Un fortín protegido, desde donde podrían vigilar todo cuanto pasase por los caminos que lo rodeaban. Ahora sólo faltaba averiguar cómo se llegaba hasta él. Siguieron el camino hasta cruzar por un pequeño puente de hormigón que saltaba el río y empezaron a subir cuesta arriba. Era ésta la cuesta que llevaba a la montaña donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar. Unos metros más arriba había un desvío en el camino que les llevaba a otra rampa que seguía subiendo la montaña, pero estaba cortado por una cadena y un cartel en el cual rezaba: _'Camí Particular'_. Justo frente al camino, bajo un enorme pino, había una gran roca pintada de blanco que habría sido un antiguo cartel rústico, pero donde ahora no quedaba rastro de ningún título. Shinji sabía que ese era el camino que les llevaría al refugio y quería subir por él. Detuvo el coche, se bajó y vio que la cadena estaba sobrepuesta, que ni si quiera tenía candado. Tiró de ella y la dejó caer al suelo. Después volvió a su coche, haciendo una señal con su dedo pulgar a Asuka y subieron por el camino. Y así fue. A ambos lados del camino había campos de tierra recientemente segados, algunos aún con los cereales listos para ser cortados. Enfrente del camino, un enorme y frondoso bosque cortaba las lindes de la montaña. La pista de tierra seguía subiendo hacia lo alto del altiplano y de camino encontraron una pequeña casita blanca, recién pintada, con materiales de obra en la puerta. Debía ser algún antiguo establo donde los payeses guardasen sus herramientas y sus mulas. Probablemente, ahora había sido restaurada y convertida en una pequeña casa rústica. De todas maneras, aquella no era la casa que habían visto y que estaban buscando, así que siguieron subiendo el camino de tierra y unos quinientos metros más arriba encontraron la entrada al recinto donde estaba la masía. Existían tres caminos que llevaban a la masía, pero solo uno de ellos estaba coronado por un enorme arco de piedras, cerrado por una valla forjada de hierro. Una vez más, Shinji bajó del coche para poder abrir la puerta, pero esta vez no pudo ser. La verja estaba cerrada con llave, así que tuvo que probar suerte en las otras puertas. Retrocediendo por el camino a pie, se paró al lado del coche de Asuka.

— Ésta debe ser la entrada principal, pero está cerrada con llave. Parece que si seguimos subiendo por el camino lleva a otra entrada a ese edificio – le dijo a la alemana, mientras señalaba con la mano al camino – ¿qué debe ser?

— No sé – dijo la joven, asomándose para poder apreciarlo – Parece un corral, a lo mejor es una granja, mira el vallado.

— Entonces es seguro que la casa tiene que estar aquí. Voy a ir a la bancada de abajo que he visto que hay otra entrada. Si está abierta, metemos los coches por ahí – le dijo mientras se alejaba del coche hacia la verja.

La joven le seguía con la mirada, cruzando los dedos para que la puerta no tuviese candado. Y esta vez tuvieron más suerte. Los dueños dejaron la puerta sobrepuesta y Shinji aprovechó para abrirla de par en par. Después volvió corriendo al coche y le hizo una señal a Asuka para que retrocediese y entrase por abajo. Ambos hicieron las maniobras de marcha atrás y recorrieron el camino hasta llegar a la entrada real de la masía. Apagaron los vehículos y se bajaron para verlo todo.

Al cruzar las pequeñas murallas de piedras que rodeaban el recinto de la casa, se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era una masía común. Aquel lugar era muy grande y debía vivir en él más de una familia. Había varios edificios que componían toda la construcción, pero uno de ellos era el que destacaba sobre todos. Un enorme chalet de dos plantas, con cubierta a dos aguas y una gran terraza con la mitad cubierta a tres aguas. La planta de abajo contaba con un porche de seis arcos de obra vista y estaba todo cerrado con vidrieras. En el exterior, un jardín distribuido en amplios y bajos escalones, daba paso a una gran marquesina que sostenía una parra, que con sus hojas cubría la entrada al porche, dándole sombra; desde varios metros más atrás, los dos niños estaban observando a primera vista lo que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Estaban atónitos y a la vez maravillados, deseosos de entrar y descubrir que había en su interior, pero aún había cosas a su alrededor para analizar. Habían aparcado los coches unos veinte metros más atrás, y había recorrido de la mano todo un camino de adoquines de piedra, rodeados de una pila gigante de leña a su mano izquierda y una rampa de césped y moreras a su mano derecha. Finalmente se había detenido al lado de una escalera de piedra y una pequeña caseta de obra vista. Desde allí, la gran casa les había cautivado y había llamado su atención, pero descuidaron lo que quedaba a su mano derecha. Asuka tiró de Shinji y giró ciento ochenta grados para subir las escaleras que conducían al bancal de arriba, donde no habían podido entrar con los coches. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrieron que aquel pequeño edificio era un mirador y que a sus pies quedaba una piscina llena de agua cristalina, rodeada de gres rústico y cañas de bambú. Asuka subió corriendo los tres escalones que le llevaban a lo alto del mirador y observó todo a su alrededor.

— ¡Shinji! Mira, es fantástico – decía la joven mientras daba vueltas, embelesada por el lugar que habían encontrado. – Este lugar es un paraíso perdido en un monte. El joven subió con ella y tomó aire, señal que denotaba que por fin albergaban algo de esperanza en su interior.

— Este mirador está situado aquí estratégicamente. Los dueños de esta casa no lo pusieron aquí por casualidad. Fíjate, mires donde mires, puedes controlar todos los caminos que nos rodean. ¡Mira! ¿Ves aquel cruce? – dijo señalando hacia los pies de las montañas que quedaban frente a ellos – Allí es donde estábamos parados cuando vimos esta casa, ¿lo ves? Aquí podemos saber si viene alguien o no.

— Sí, es verdad. Y ahora sabemos donde llevaba el camino de esa montaña, en la cima hay una torre de luz o algo parecido, ¿no? – siseo Asuka.

— Creo que es una torre de teléfono o televisión, es como un repetidor de señal – se giró para mirar tras su espalda al chalet y vio que en una de las paredes de la terraza había una antena de televisión y de teléfono –. Sí, seguro que lo es, esta casa tiene televisión y teléfono.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Mira allí – le dijo, al tiempo que ella asentía con la cabeza. – La forma en la que está construida esta casa es genial. Me encanta. Han aprovechado todas las bancadas sin romperlas y han integrado la casa en las bancadas.

— Sí, es cierto. Esta piscina está perforada en el suelo y parece de obra.

— Es de obra, fíjate en el material. Aquí no hay nada prefabricado. Los dueños de este lugar debían tener mucho dinero. Seguro que eran empresarios de ganado o algo. – decía Shinji, mientras caminaba alrededor de la piscina.

— Lo increíble es que parece que todas esas bancadas y murallas han sido levantadas para hacer la casa. Las bancadas que hemos visto durante el camino para venir aquí solo eran piedras amontonadas, pero éstas están colocadas perfectamente y unidas con mortero – cavilaba Asuka, acercándose a las cañas de bambú que hacía de pared para la ducha de la piscina.

— Seguro que algún arquitecto diseñó todo este lugar, estudiando el terreno e intentando conformarlo todo, para aprovechar al máximo los recursos naturales. Menos mal que nos lo hemos encontrado hecho, porque creo que nosotros dos jamás podríamos hacer algo así.

— Detrás de estas cañas hay una ducha de palo y un pequeño llano sembrado de…– se quedó en silencio y de golpe gritó: – ¡Fresas!

— Anda, que bien. Parece que hay muchas frutas. Estos árboles son moreras y el que da sombra a la piscina es una higuera. ¡Oye, tú come si quieres, yo voy a ver que hay ahí arriba, aquí hay otra escalera que lleva a otra bancada! – le comunicó a la joven, pero ya estaba a lo suyo buscando fresas y no le hacía caso.

Shinji subió los escalones y llegó al llano de entrada de la verja principal. Aún era más espectacular que la entrada de abajo. Todo el camino estaba adoquinado de piedras y a ambos lados, en un tramo muy amplio, dos paredes de piedras acompañaban el camino hasta llegar a una rampa de bajada, una de subida y una campa de entrada a una nave. Las paredes separaban las bancadas y a su vez, distribuían el terreno en sectores. A mano izquierda de la verja de entrada estaba la pared que separaba el bancal de la piscina. A mano derecha había una muralla que rodeaba una gran rampa llena de almendros y melocotoneros. Frente a la muralla de la verja principal, a más de cuarenta metros, había una pared de piedras de más de un metro que daba paso a una rampa de bajada por donde cabía un vehículo, y esa rampa se bifurcaba en una entrada a la planta intermedia de chalet y lo que parecía ser el parking, y a una nueva rampa a mano derecha que llevaba a las escaleras que conducían a la piscina. En el mismo camino principal, girando un poco a la derecha se llegaba a la nave industrial con dos enormes puertas metálicas, que permanecían cerradas y girando totalmente a la derecha, se encontraba una segunda rampa de subida que te dirigía a lo que anteriormente habían supuesto una granja. Había tantas cosas y tantos caminos, escaleras y rampas, que el joven no sabía a dónde acudir. Y eso que aún no había descubierto nada, pues solo habían visto la fachada principal de todo el conjunto de la masía. Finalmente se decidió por bajar la rampa, camino del parking y no dejaba de llevarse sorpresas. Al final del camino se encontró una pila de agua que formaba parte de la nave, pero parecía una salida de agua de algún conducto. Sin embargo, se acercó a la pila y vio que estaba rodeada de césped y que alrededor había varias ranas que ante su presencia, saltaron al agua. El joven se echó a reír. Al lado de la pila, unas escaleras de piedra subían a dos puertas de metal que debían ser la entrada lateral a la nave. Frente a él, un enorme arco de piedras y dos puertas gigantes de madera. Se acercó y empujó las puertas, y afortunadamente, se abrieron. Y volvieron las sorpresas. En el interior había un enorme salón rústico, con una antesala de madera y vidrios que daba paso al comedor. A su mano derecha había una puerta de emergencia (con acabados superiores de madera) y decidió entrar. Al abrirla se encontró en un ámbito de escaleras. Unas iban a la planta de abajo y otras hacia arriba, y a su mano derecha, una vez más, había una puerta. La abrió y encontró el patio de luces de algunas habitaciones de la casa y las canales del tejado. Decidió subir las escaleras y entró en la terraza. Y seguía encontrando más cosas sorprendentes. Unas escaleras que llevaban a una planta superior y dos puertas. Se acercó a la puerta que tenía enfrente y la cruzó, saliendo así a la terraza. Era enorme, en ella había un tendedero fijo para colgar la ropa, y desde ella se podían ver las dos chimeneas de la casa y frente a ella, el mirador de la piscina. Se acercó a la barandilla y llamó a Asuka.

— ¡Oye! Deja eso y vente conmigo, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Esto es genial. Hay tantas puertas, tantas escaleras, tantos edificios, que no sé dónde ir. Ven. – Asuka subió corriendo al mirador y le buscaba. Escuchaba su voz porque resonaba en el jardín que rodeaba la casa, pues como ya habían dicho ellos, la construcción de aquel lugar estaba estudiado perfectamente, y el sonido de los edificios se quedaba en el interior de las murallas, porque poco a poco, cada uno de los edificios iba cerrando el círculo, hasta reducir la entrada principal de la casa a un jardín amurallado donde nadie podría verte desde otras montañas. Estabas protegido de los ojos de los demás y del sonido exterior. Era una obra maestra.

— Ya te veo. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta ahí?

— No te imaginas, es genial. Espera que bajo. Vuelve por las escaleras de antes, quedamos en la parra de la casa – Shinji volvió a entrar en el porche de la terraza, bajó las escaleras y llegó al porche de la planta baja. Asuka hizo lo mismo y se encontraron en la puerta de vidrio que había a pie de la parra – Adelante, señorita.

— ¡Vaya!¡Menudo lugar! Fíjate que cerámicas, que suelos, que paredes, hay plantas de interior en las paredes. Mira que mesa de madera artesana y que sillas. ¡Anda y mira, una barbacoa! Pero ¿dónde estamos Shinji? No quiero irme de aquí nunca.

Los dos niños estaban fascinados, tanto, que habían olvidado a los animales que tenían en los coches, la nevera, la comida y todo. Por un momento volvían a ser felices, tan felices como antes de la guerra, como antes de que todo empezase, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Volvían a ser niños inocentes, niños alegres que sonreían y disfrutaban del momento.

Para entrar a la casa había que cruzar unas puertas de madera artesanales, que al igual que todas las otras puertas que habían encontrado, también estaban abiertas. Asuka entró primero y si todo lo que habían visto en el exterior les parecía el paraíso, el interior no lo iba a ser menos. La casa había estado habitada hasta hacía dos días, así que no sólo estaba amueblada, si no que había comida; entraron en todas las habitaciones y encontraron de todo: recibidor, salón, comedor, cocina, despensa, despacho, biblioteca, sala de estar, baños, habitaciones y un trastero, además de una escaleras de caracol que debían ir a la planta superior. El estilo de toda la casa era rústico, había gres en el suelo y cerámicas en las paredes, pero de un diseño exquisito, pintadas a mano. Una chimenea enorme regentaba el comedor y a su alrededor, muebles artesanales la coronaban. El resto de la casa también estaba amueblada y todo estaba lleno de objetos de los que vivían en ella. Volvieron atrás, a la despensa y entonces se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de alimentos que había. En aquel mismo lugar encontraron dos neveras y una cocina de horno y se dieron cuenta que, igual que ellos habían planeado, aquellas personas ya utilizaban gas butano. En su interior había bebidas y carnes, además de embutidos y verduras, listas para ser cocinadas. Sobre las estanterías que rodeaban toda la despensa había de todo, desde latas de conserva, tomates, patatas fritas, pan, hasta botellas de vino, cava y otras bebidas. Pero no sólo guardaban comida, también había productos de limpieza del hogar y de higiene personal. Casi parecía el surtido de una pequeña tienda de barrio. Con todo lo que habían encontrado y lo que ya traían, estarían bien servidos; en la despensa también había una puerta exterior que debía llevar a la parte trasera de la casa. Era una doble puerta, primero una puerta de metal blindada y después una verja de hierro que dejaba entrar el aire. Shinji abrió ambas y salió al exterior donde su sorpresa fue aún mayor. En la misma bancada donde se encontraba había un nuevo porche donde había más neveras y una lavandería. A mano derecha, una puerta cortafuegos, les retornaba a la casa, llevándoles a la zona de planchado, habitaciones y el gran baño de la casa. Y al fondo del porche, una puerta de madera de doble hoja con vidrios de colores, llevaba a una nueva estancia. Su asombro fue mayúsculo: al otro lado encontró un balneario. Una enorme piscina cubierta quedaba a su mano izquierda, precedida por un salón con sauna y jacuzzi, y un solario equipado con hamacas, coronadas por una caseta que parecía ser un pequeño bar. A mano derecha unas escaleras de caracol llevaban a la planta superior que enlazaba con una enrome terraza de casi cien metros cuadrados, equipada con una mesa de pin pon, barbacoa y una pérgola de madera con sillones y barra americana. Era la terraza de una de las habitaciones de matrimonio de la planta superior (una de las varias terrazas). Volviendo a la planta inferior, a la salida de la despensa dónde Shinji había encontrado la lavandería, se había dejado atrás unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una bancada inferior donde se encontraba un huerto de verduras bien cuidado. Caminando hacia el fondo de la misma bancada de salida, encontró otras escaleras de subida a una nueva bancada donde había un gran invernadero y varios árboles frutales, y todas estas bancadas, a su vez, estaban valladas hasta juntarse con las paredes del chalet. Tras el invernadero había una pequeña caseta donde entró corriendo y se llevó un buen susto, pues varios patos espantados por el ruido, aletearon y intentaron alzar el vuelvo al verle, mientras que las gallinas comenzaron a cacarear asustadas. Shinji no se lo esperaba, pero tras el encuentro se llenó de alegría. Decidió llamar a Asuka para enseñarle lo que había encontrado y fue entonces cuando la joven recordó algo:

— ¡Madre mía, Shinji! – gritó despavorida la muchacha.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre? – inquirió él, no menos asustado.

— Los animales, los hemos dejado en el coche, desde anoche. Sin agua, sin ir al baño, estarán muy mal.

De repente, los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia los vehículos y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacaron al exterior a la gata, la perra y todas las aves que tenían en el remolque. Pero para algunos ya era irremediablemente tarde y los pobres animales se lo habían tenido que hacer encima.

Finalmente, tras acondicionarlos y darles de comer y beber, decidieron instalar al resto de aves en uno de los gallineros vacíos, para evitar el riesgo de que se peleasen con las demás aves. Dejaron al loro en su jaula sobre la mesa del comedor, y guardaron a la perra y la gata en la casa para así poder seguir analizando las cosas que les faltaban por ver; caminaron hacia las naves superiores y encontraron un generador eléctrico, varios tractores, motos de montaña, dos retro excavadoras y una cosechadora. En la siguiente nave, la más grande de todas, la cual estaba en el camino de la verja principal, guardaba en su interior un taller mecánico, equipado con todo tipo de herramientas y recambios para los vehículos que había en la nave inferior. Allí encontraron también otro tractor más grande, varias motos de carretera y dos coches trucados y fabricados en aquel mismo lugar – pues se podía apreciar como habían fabricado ellos mismos parte de la carrocería y como habían pintado el vehículo para convertirlo en una ranchera para el campo –. Salieron al porche de la parte superior y encontraron varios materiales de obra y una furgoneta trucada, además de un camión algo antiguo y un coche pequeño. Subieron la rampa para llegar a la última de las naves, la que parecía ser una granja, y no iban mal encaminados. En la parte delantera del edificio había un porche donde encontraron aparcados dos vehículos, un Land Rover de carga muy antiguo y un Nissan Patrol. Y frente a ellos, en un porche de metal, había varias balas de paja y alfalfa amontonadas. Delante había un enorme corral con varias casetas, y a su vez éste estaba lleno de hierba. Decidieron entrar en la nave y al hacer ruido con la puerta, varios animales empezaron a balar. Parecían cabras o bien ovejas, pero lo que era seguro es que allí había animales. Cuando consiguieron abrir la puerta, se encontraron una granja distribuida en un amplio departamento donde estaban todas las cabras y después pequeños compartimentos, probablemente para resguardar a los animales paridos. El corral más grande tenía una puerta de acceso posterior para sacar el estiércol con las máquinas y una pequeña puerta de salida a un corral, que estaba abierta. Las cabras salieron al exterior en carrera al verles y estos decidieron ir al corral por la parte exterior. En él había un gran aljibe de agua que tenía varios grifos con tetina donde los animales podían beber.

Habían terminado su visita y estaban francamente impresionados. En aquel lugar había todo lo que ellos podían llegar a necesitar para poder vivir y no tendría que hacerlo con sus propias manos, si no que ya estaba todo listo para seguir usándolo, sólo les faltaba aprender.

— Con todo lo que hemos encontrado en este lugar, más las cosas que hemos traído, podremos vivir aquí sin problemas – comentó la joven.

— Nunca había imaginado que fuésemos a encontrar un lugar como este. Cuando el viejo nos explicó lo de huir a las montañas, me temía la peor de las posibilidades – explicaba Shinji, mientras descendían la rampa camino a la casa.

— ¿Qué habías imaginado?

— Antes, cuando estábamos en el supermercado eligiendo las neveras, mientras estaba a solas pensaba: ¿Para qué querremos las neveras si acabaremos viviendo en una cueva?

— ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad pensabas eso? – le dijo la joven mirándole perpleja

— Sí. Estaba ilusionado con la idea de encontrar una casa, pero todo ha sido tan extraño hasta ahora y hemos pasado tanto miedo, que nunca pensé en un paraíso como este.

— Bueno, eso no importa ahora – le dijo Asuka, quien agarrando de la mano al joven, corrió hacia el chalet para llegar antes –. ¡Vamos a descargar los coches!

Los dos niños muy emocionados se pusieron manos a la obra y descargaron todas las cosas de los vehículos: mientras Shinji traía las cajas que había llenado, Asuka colocaba en la despensa todos los productos. Se habían juntado con una cantidad importante de alimentos y si lograban cuidar el huerto, no necesitarían bajar al pueblo en un par de meses.

Cuando terminaron con todo lo que había, estaban agotados. Aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y colocar, como la ropa y los objetos de higiene personal, pero necesitaban un descanso. Asuka decidió que tomar algo de azúcar les vendría de perlas y aprovechó para comer unas pastas artesanas que encontró en la despensa. Una vez recuperadas las fuerzas, llegó el momento de elegir habitación. Había muchas opciones, las había de matrimonio, individuales, con literas e incluso las había con cunas. Parecía que vivían muchas personas en aquel lugar. Asuka decidió que quería dormir en una habitación de matrimonio. Tomó la más grande de todas, la que tenía vistas y salida a la terraza de la fachada principal de la casa. Shinji optó por la habitación colindante, también de matrimonio, pero algo más reducida y con una sola ventana, sin embargo, tenía aseo personal; guardaron toda su ropa en el armario, colocaron sus cepillos de dientes nuevos en el lavabo y se reencontraron en el salón de la casa.

— ¡Ya está! – dijo la alemana, dejándose caer en el sofá. – Tiene televisión y reproductor de dvd. Podremos ver películas.

— Antes tendremos que saber cómo hacer luz. Supongo que el generador que hay en la nave de arriba es el que da luz a la casa, pero hay que saber encenderlo – le contestó Shinji, mientras miraba las películas que había en el estante.

— Pues comienza a oscurecer. Tal vez sea el momento de averiguar cómo funciona, ¿no crees?

— Sí. Hay mucha comida – dijo él, cambiando de tema – pero creo que tendremos que volver al pueblo igualmente.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó incorporándose del sofá – tenemos de todo, ¿para qué correr ese riesgo?

— De todos modos lo he pensado mejor y tampoco es malo que nos movamos de vez en cuando, ¿no? Así también sabremos si hay movimiento en el pueblo.

— No quiero saber si hay movimiento. Quiero vivir aquí y quiero vivir más tiempo. No quiero que nos maten, ¿me oyes? – empezó a enojarse la joven, quien abandonó el salón camino de la biblioteca.

— Bueno, francamente, no es por eso. Necesitaremos otras cosas, como la carne, ¿entiendes? ¿Vas a matar tú a una gallina, o a un conejo, o a una cabra de las que tenemos aquí para poder comer carne?

— ¡Claro que no! – espetó ella – ¿tú estás loco?

— No, no lo estoy, pero necesitamos comer carne. Si no fuésemos a hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos, te diría que podemos sobrevivir como vegetarianos, de todos modos con nuestra alimentación estamos acostumbrados, pero ahora nos va a tocar trabajar, Asuka. Vamos a tener que cuidar la tierra si queremos comer y también a los animales, si queremos tener leche y huevos frescos. Trabajar el campo consume mucha energía y comiendo una lechuga no saldremos adelante. Necesitamos la proteína de la carne. De momento tenemos mucha congelada en el pueblo.

— Pues pescaremos. No me importa matar un pez – decía furiosa.

— A mí tampoco, pero sin cañas de pescar y en este río tan pequeño y casi seco, será difícil.

— ¿Por qué dices que está seco? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Hemos pasado por encima del él al cruzar el puente de antes y no llevaba apenas agua, además, dudo que en esta zona haya muchos peces. Es un río muy estrecho, seguro que ni si quiera es un río que salga en los mapas. Pero es igual, aunque los hubiese, si quieres pescar, tendremos que ir a por cañas al pueblo. Y también a por combustible para el generador y para los tractores y por butano si queremos tener neveras y cocina. Son muchas cosas las que vamos a necesitar.

— Está bien – dijo abatida, sentándose en la banqueta de un piano de cola que había en la biblioteca –. Es precioso… – siseó.

— Podemos aprovechar para traer semillas también, además de la nevera y el congelador que hemos dejado abajo ¿Qué te parece?

— Bien – respondió lacónica

— ¿Estás enfadada?

— No. Tengo miedo.

— Yo también.

**4**

En el hangar del cuartel de la IBAI, en Alemania, Darío y Asier preparaban el motor del aeroplano para partir cuanto antes. La Doctora Michelle Hershlag les había elegido a ellos para cumplir una misión altamente importante para ella, y se encargaría de acompañarles para supervisarlo todo. Dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas, no hacían más que traer cajas selladas con la marca de 'frágil'. Asier se encargaba de cargar con sumo cuidado todos los materiales, mientras Darío se aseguraba de que todo estuviese en orden en el aparato y de repostar el combustible.

Finalmente la doctora se reunió con ellos. Era una mujer sumamente atractiva y aunque su carácter fuese muy serio y de palabras escuetas – lo que le hacía ser una persona muy fría y en ocasiones agria –, lo cierto es que todos los hombres del cuartel suspiraban por ella. No solo tenía un cuerpo de infarto, con unas curvas muy sinuosas, sino que su aspecto era muy sensual. Aunque llevase un parche en su ojo derecho, su cabello rubio, sus frondosos labios y su ojo perfilado y dorado, la hacían irresistible. Ella lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que los hombres caían como moscas a su paso y lo usaba a su favor. En el cuartel rumoreaban que la doctora se había acostado con el Director General de la MCBI para conseguir su puesto en la IBAI, pero no se sabía la verdad.

Se acercó hasta las escaleras del aeroplano y llamó a los dos hombres:

— ¿Podemos partir ya?

— Sí, está todo listo – respondió Darío titubeante.

— ¿Estás seguro o dudas de ello? – replicó ella, mirándole de soslayo.

— Seguro – añadió mientras tragaba saliva.

— Entonces, en marcha. Estos dos científicos también viajaran conmigo. ¿Tenéis todas las provisiones de alimentos en el avión? Seremos cinco personas.

— No – replicó Asier –. No sabía que ellos también venían. Discúlpeme. En tres minutos lo tengo listo.

— Que así sea – dijo la mujer, al tiempo que ascendía por las escaleras y tomaba asiento en el interior de habitáculo. Los dos científicos siguieron sus pasos y se sentaron alrededor.

— ¿Qué haremos cuanto encontremos a los niños? – preguntó uno de ellos.

— Serán trasladados al cuartel de Alemania. Allí procederemos a hacerles las pruebas para poder conseguir nuestros objetivos.

— Pero no tenemos permiso de la MCBI para hacerles pruebas.

— Ni lo necesitamos. Cuando la IBI haya terminado de exterminar a los especímenes con vida, sabed que ni ellos ni nosotros, la IBAI, serán de utilidad para la corporación de la MCBI y se desharán de nosotros.

— ¡¿Cómo? – espetó uno de los científicos

— Como lo oyes. Nosotros hemos sido una tapadera de cara a la ONU. Los verdaderos planes de la Corporación Médica de Investigación Biológica sólo están ahí dentro y los conocen sus directores y presidentes. Los demás somos muñecas de paja.

— ¿Pero entonces, ellos tienen el antídoto? ¿Entonces para que sirve nuestro trabajo? ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando? ¿No se supone que buscamos una cura mejor que la vacuna Rouri10?

— La MCBI creó el virus y manipuló la cepa para terminar con la humanidad. – los dos hombres estaba anonadados, no salían de su asombro y no podían creer las palabras de la doctora. – ¿Con qué creéis que la IBI está exterminando las ciudades? ¿Con armas de fuego?

— ¿Insinúas que sueltan el virus y esperan que haga su efecto?

— La MCBI suministró a la IBI el virus como arma y todas las vacunas necesarias para que pudiesen ser inmunes durante los ataques. Cuando la IBI termine su trabajo, nadie nos suministrará vacunas y entonces…

— ¡Moriremos!


	9. Capítulo 8: Primer Caballo Blanco

**8**

**PRIMER CABALLO BLANCO**

**1**

Los dos aeroplanos estaban listos para despegar. El de la Doctora Hershlag se dirigía a la capital de España, Madrid, mientras que el de su mano derecha, Giselle Harsh, volaría hacia Lyon, al cuartel de la SGUA.

La doctora había causado un gran revuelo a sus acompañantes de vuelo después de sus terroríficas declaraciones. Los cuatro hombres que habían escuchado con atención su relato, estaban acongojados ante la idea de perder la vida por culpa del virus Mocer. Sus síntomas eran letales y producía una muerte desgarradora. En especial, los dos científicos lo sabían con total exactitud, pues durante los últimos años se habían encargado de hacer cientos de autopsias a los cadáveres y cada vez la cepa del virus era más dañina.

Los primeros días eras atacado por unas fiebres muy elevadas. Después el cuerpo se estabilizaba y pasaba los tres días siguientes en un estado inmejorable. Tan fresco que nunca pensarías que podrías estar enfermo. Los días siguientes eran los terminales: el cuerpo se iba desgarrando por dentro poco a poco. La carne se iba separando de los huesos lentamente, mientras que estos a su vez iban perdiendo todo su calcio y se hacían frágiles. Poco a poco los músculos se iban engarrotando hasta el punto de perder la capacidad del movimiento. En pocas horas, después de quedarte paralizado, cientos de bacterias terminaban con tu organismo, devorando poco a poco tus órganos internos, comenzando por el estómago y terminando por los pulmones y el cerebro. Sólo había una cosa que quedaba intacta: El corazón, el cual albergaba la reina madre de la cepa Mocer.

Asier tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se moría una persona con el virus y preguntó los detalles. Uno de los científicos no tuvo ningún reparo en contarle hasta el más mínimo matiz de una de las autopsias más desgarradoras que había vivido: la de una mujer embarazada de ocho meses y medio. La escena fue tan grotesca que Darío no pudo evitar vomitar; el resto del vuelo lo pasaron en silencio y Asier se recordó a sí mismo una y otra vez, no volver a preguntar más a uno de esos dos cínicos ningún tipo de detalle médico.

Horas más tarde, ya de madrugada, aterrizaron en el hangar del cuartel en Madrid. Nada ni nadie les esperaba en aquel lugar. Había sido abandonado hacía más de un mes, después de que la IBI terminase con los supervivientes de la capital, así que no corrían riesgo de contagios, pues el virus ya había desaparecido de aquel lugar, y en cualquier caso, estaban vacunados con el Rouri10. Se instalaron en el lugar, pusieron en funcionamiento los generadores de luz y comenzaron a trabajar.

— No hay tiempo que perder – dijo la Doctora –. Asier y Darío, poned en marcha los controles militares, rastrear toda la zona desde el satélite. Id informándome de todo lo que sea anómalo y si no obtenéis ninguna anomalía, cada hora, avisadme de cómo va el rastreo aunque no tengáis nada.

— Bien. Cuando terminemos con Madrid ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Asier

— Iniciad la búsqueda desde el sur de España, provincia a provincia y en orden. El sur fue lo primero que atacaron, es probable que la MCBI dejase a los niños allí para mayor seguridad – explicó la Doctora. – Nosotros vamos a ver como están las instalaciones del laboratorio.

**2**

Japón. Aeropuerto de Narita. Neo-Tokyo 4. Un medio día de calor bochornoso. A la salida del aeropuerto un coche negro con los cristales tintados esperaba a la mujer que había llegado en el vuelo. Caminaba a paso ligero, vestida con tacones y un traje de corte. Un hombre de pelo corto se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta:

— Señorita Ayanami, ¿cómo ha ido el vuelo? Debemos marcharnos ya, él la está esperando.

Y sin recibir respuesta por parte de la mujer, el hombre cerró la puerta y condujo el vehículo hasta la central de la MCBI. Tampoco medió palabra por el camino, y parecía que el hombre era consciente de que ella no le iba a contestar, sin embargo, él seguía haciendo preguntas al aire.

— La guerra no ha sido capaz de exterminar los restos de los Evangelion. Ahí siguen, postrados entre la multitud de ruinas, hundidos en las aguas rojas del mar. ¿Crees que algún día volverán a usarse? El humano ya ha jugado suficiente a ser Dios, algún día nos castigaran y no será SEELE, ni tampoco la ONU. Nos hemos salvado de muchas, ¿no crees? El comandante ha cruzado la línea.

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en la nuca del conductor cuando escuchó la última frase y éste la pudo ver a través del retrovisor. Sabía que le había molestado, pero no le importaba, ni pensaba pedirle disculpas; cuando llegaron al cuartel, el hombre la acompañó hasta el despacho y esperó órdenes del comandante.

Sentado ante una mesa de vidrio, en un enorme habitáculo vacío, el comandante ocupaba su asiento con sus dos manos entrelazadas ante su rostro, miró a los invitados y esperó que se presentasen.

— Ya ha llegado.

— Puedes retirarte, Kaji – y el hombre se marchó. Al mismo tiempo, el comandante se incorporó y se acercó hasta la mujer, poniéndole una mano en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rei?

— Bien. El viaje ha sido largo – dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa

— ¿Ha habido algún problema?

— No. Todo se ha desarrollado según lo previsto. Los dejé en Barcelona, en la zona de máxima alerta y contaminación.

— No he recibido noticias de que la IBI los haya encontrado. Estarán a salvo si no caen en manos de la IBAI.

— Y no lo harán. La IBI ya se ha retirado a Francia. Shinji y Asuka podrán salir adelante – concluyó Rei sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del hombre.

— Y así podré comprobar si nuestro futuro es seguro, sí consiguen durar más de un mes con vida, podremos pasar al siguiente escalón. Y entonces, Yui, podremos volver a encontrarnos.

— Ikari… - dijo Rei, mientras Gendoh la abrazaba.

Mientras tanto, Kaji había salido hacia el exterior, donde se había encontrado con los trabajadores del centro de control de datos. Eran viejos conocidos, Aoba, Maya y Hyuuga, todos habían trabajado juntos en el pasado, así que había confianza. La mujer, Maya Ibuki, era la más tímida y Kaji que era un ligón no dudó en insinuarse abrazándola por la espalda. La mujer atónita, se intentó zafar de sus brazos, pero acabó ruborizándose cuando esté le susurró al oído que estaba muy guapa con el nuevo uniforme. Después se apartó y estrechó las manos de los dos hombres presentes.

— Hombre, Kaji, tú por aquí – dijo Hyuuga con cierto recelo.

— ¿No te alegras de verme? El uniforme de NERV te hacía parecer más fuerte, pero con este…

— Venga tíos… – dijo Aoba para restar tensión al asunto – Ella ya no está aquí, por desgracia. Dejadlo ya.

— Misato nunca se fijaría en un tío como este, es demasiado bueno para ella – y guiñó un ojo a Hyuuga, quien aún más enojado, se marchó del lugar diciendo:

— Al menos respeta a los muertos. No la nombres.

— Tío, ya has tenido que liarla, como eres – dijo Aoba.

— No importa ¿qué tal las nuevas instalaciones? – les preguntó Kaji.

— La nueva ciudad es todo un lujo, haber vivido estos años en los restos de Neo-Tokyo 3 ha sido soporífero, pero lo que sí que es peor es el cuartel. La tecnología de NERV no la tendremos nunca en este lugar. Y además, hemos perdido a MAGI – explicó Maya.

— Bueno, no la hemos perdido, está aquí, pero no podemos instalarla, no tenemos ni espacio, ni energía para sostenerla. De todos modos no la necesitamos.

— Nunca se sabe…es lógico que esto no sea como NERV, ahora ya nadie subvenciona las maniobras del comandante. SEELE ha caído por completo y la ONU ni si quiera sabía de su existencia – dijo Kaji.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué me dices del ataque de hace cinco años? Nos arrasó la ONU – replicó Aoba perplejo.

— Sí, una sección de la ONU. También me dabais por muerto y aquí estoy. No todo lo que veis u os dicen es cierto. SEELE creó NERV en secreto y a su vez, creó una sección secreta en la ONU. Cuando sufristeis aquel ataque, acabasteis con esa sección y derrotasteis a SEELE. Para evitar posibles problemas o sospechas, Gendoh cambio el nombre a la organización y ahora sois la MCBI, pero nadie sabe ni quienes erais.

— No tenía ni idea. Además, con todos los ataques que hemos recibido últimamente, no me lo imaginaba. No entiendo nada, nosotros intentando salvar el mundo y poder curar a las personas, y los demás haciéndonos la guerra – concluyó Aoba –. Bueno Kaji, nos tenemos que ir ya, hasta otra.

— ¿Salvando el mundo? ¿Pero que les habrán contado para creer que están salvando el mundo? – se decía a si mismo Kaji, mientras era consciente de que la MCBI había sido la creadora y distribuidora del virus letal – ¿Qué estás tramando viejo retorcido?

**3**

Estados Unidos. Sede secreta de la SGUA, Maine, Portland. Un hombre vestido de traje y corbata corría por los pasillos del edificio hacia su oficina. Hacía rato que había comenzado a sonar el teléfono y había esperado esa llamada con impaciencia. Nadie más iba a llamarle, porque nadie más tenía ese número, era una línea secreta. Por favor, que no cuelgue.

— ¿Hola? – dijo casi sin halito.

— ¿Bryant Reynolds?

— Sí.

— Soy Harsh – dijo la voz de la mujer entusiasmada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! Por fin – gritaba el hombre de alegría.

— Bryant… ¿Bryant?… ¿me oyes?… – pero el hombre seguía en su mundo.

— Disculpa, sí…

— Perdóname, no son buenas noticias – el rostro de Reynolds cambió por completo.

— ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— La filtración es correcta. Están en España, pero no los han encontrado. Michelle ha ido en persona a buscarles. Me ha dicho que sigas adelante con el plan acordado. No tenemos tiempo.

— Pero, ¿y si no llegáis a tiempo y la MCBI ejecuta la orden?

— No tenemos otra opción. Si la dejas más tiempo, morirá. Ya hemos pasado la fecha límite para despertarla.

— ¿Y los demás?

— Están en las diferentes centrales. Pero no se ha cumplido la fecha. Aún tienen un año de letargo. La MCBI no moverá ficha hasta que no sepa si su primer experimento ha salido bien.

— ¿Cómo puede ser un hombre tan dañino y cínico?

— No lo sabes bien. Tú no has trabajado en su laboratorio codo con codo durante años. Ha hecho cosas peores a su hijo, mucho peores.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen? – preguntó Bryant

— Han estado dormidos el mismo tiempo que ella. Cinco años. Siguen teniendo 15 años. No saben nada apenas del virus y de las guerras posteriores. Cuando ellos vivían, afectaba la primera cepa a la tierra, la que extinguía las especies mamíferas de animales. Se han despertado solos en el mundo y probablemente crean que están solos.

— Es terrible.

— Tengo que cortar la conexión. Debo regresar a la base de la IBI, antes de que sospechen. Cuídate, nos veremos pronto y sigue con lo acordado – se despidió ella.

— Gracias. Adiós.

El hombre salió del despacho y se dirigió a una sala subterránea. Después de cruzar varias puertas de seguridad, alcanzó un laboratorio. Todo estaba a oscuras, menos el centro del habitáculo, donde había dos cilindros de vidrio llenos de LCL. Uno de ellos estaba vacío, pero en el otro había una mujer. El hombre se acercó hasta el recipiente y posó su mano a la altura del rostro de la muchacha. Era una joven de apenas 19 años. De cabello rubio y ojos azules, poseía un cuerpo maravilloso. En su vida, hacía cinco años, había sido una famosa actriz y estaba en pleno auge de su carrera. Acababa de ser nominada a los Globos de Oro y había terminado de rodar una película en Japón. Durante su estancia en el país, había acudido al Hospital en varias ocasiones. Fue allí, gracias a los ojeadores de la MCBI, que fue seleccionada para realizar el experimento. Cumplía todos los requisitos que estaban buscando, no sólo a nivel físico, sino también psíquico. Durante un paseo que realizaba por la ciudad de New York con su pareja, fue secuestrada y llevada al cuartel de la SGUA. Allí se procedió con la orden que la MCBI había dado: Criogenizar al espécimen para posterior prueba de supervivencia.

La Criogenización era una técnica desconocida a nivel popular, pero lo cierto es que en los laboratorios ya era todo un invento muy avanzado. La SGUA era una empresa dedicada exclusivamente a la conservación de las especies. Se creó cuando la primera cepa del virus, el 'Death', comenzó a asolar a las especies de mamíferos. Los gobiernos unidos decidieron que era necesario preservar las especies si querían que el futuro siguiese adelante. Para hacerlo, la SGUA criogenizó ejemplares sanos de todos los animales que podían ser atacados, para después criarlos una vez el virus hubiese sido vencido. Sin embargo hasta el momento ese caso no se había dado lugar. Cuando la MCBI recibió el rumor – a través de filtraciones internas – de que dicha técnica se estaba llevando a cabo, contrataron a la SGUA para llevar a cabo sus propios experimentos. La condición era que a cambio de una suma exorbitada de dinero, sólo un supervisor de la SGUA vigilase los experimentos y que los científicos que los llevasen a cabo fuesen de la MCBI. La SGUA acepto, pues necesitaba el dinero para seguir protegiendo animales y se empezó con la criogenización de humanos.

Bryant fue uno de los supervisores encargados de vigilar los experimentos. Toda la información que poseía de la MCBI era confidencial y nadie más de la SGUA podría tener conocimiento salvo que se registrasen serias irregularidades, como el maltrato de los especímenes o su muerte. A Bryant le tocó supervisar el experimento de la joven actriz; con el paso de los años, la raza humana se fue reduciendo poco a poco, hasta el punto de quedarse él solo con el espécimen criogenizado. Los cuarteles de los Estados Unidos fueron abandonados y él se quedó en el lugar para vigilar cualquier anomalía. Ahora se cumplía la fecha máxima de letargo, el cuerpo no podía seguir más tiempo dormido o sufriría daños cerebrales graves.

Marcó las contraseñas y procedió con la recuperación. Poco a poco, las constantes se iniciaban en los paneles de control. Unas burbujas de aire comenzaban a salir de sus fosas nasales. Los anclajes que la sostenía por la cintura fueron retirados y el cuerpo cayó sobre sus propias piernas. Unos minutos más y de repente, la mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par. Necesitó unos segundos para volver en sí y pronto soltó todo el aire y comenzó a agitar sus brazos con violencia. Bryant terminó de soltar todos los anclajes y se aproximo hasta el vidrio. La mujer no dejaba de golpearlos con fuerza, estaba atemorizada. Pronto no pudo contener más la respiración y tuvo que tragar el LCL. Por momentos creyó que moriría ahogada, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que podía respirar aquel líquido. Era igual que el líquido amniótico que inundaba nuestros pulmones antes de nacer, en el vientre de nuestra madre. No cesó de golpear el vidrio y el hombre le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese. Le enseñó un albornoz y le indicó que la iba a sacar de allí. La mujer se puso más nerviosa, pero él no hizo caso. Retiró el LCL, y procedió a levantar el cilindro. Ella quiso bajarse, pero no podía, sus piernas tenían miedo de dar paso, era como si llevase muchos años sin moverse y era cierto. Bryant le aceró el albornoz y la cubrió. Después la bajó del pódium del cilindro y la tumbó sobre una camilla. Quería oponer resistencia como había hecho antes, pero sin el LCL no podía moverse.

— No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte y salvarte. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? Tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas que no sabes aún – la mujer le miró e intentó contestarle, pero su voz era muy tenue y apenas se podía entender.

— Scarl…me llamo…Scaa…

— Bien, tus cuerdas vocales funcionan y tus tímpanos también. Y lo mejor de todo, tu memoria parece intacta – El hombre esbozó una sonrisa enorme y añadió –: tendremos que rehabilitarte a nivel físico, pero en seguida estarás en forma y podrás salir a la calle.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – susurró

— No es cierto lo que te voy a decir, pero dicho de alguna manera: porque estabas muerta.

**4**

Amanecía en las montañas de Tarragona. Las golondrinas daban paso a los primeros rayos del sol, canturreando sobre las barandillas e hilos de la casa. Por la noche, los dos niños habían conseguido encender el generador de luz, pero después de cenar, decidieron apagarlo e irse a dormir temprano. Ahora los cantos de las aves les habían despertado.

Shinji yacía tendido sobre las sabanas de su cama. Por la noche había hecho calor y aunque abrió las ventanas, no corría el aire. Se estremeció y se estiró varias veces, hasta que giró sobre sí mismo en la cama y se llevó un susto enorme. Asuka estaba dormida bajo sus sábanas, tumbada mirando hacia él y únicamente con su ropa interior. No recordaba haberla visto entrar en la habitación, ni invitarla a entrar, ni tan si quiera habían hablado de dormir en la misma habitación. Precisamente fue ella quien insistió en dormir separados.

— ¿Asuka? – susurró Shinji con mucho cuidado – Oye, Asuka ¿te despiertas?

La joven se movió un poco, tomó aire y entreabrió sus ojos. Shinji saltó de la cama y se puso de pie. Rápidamente tomó sus pantalones y su camiseta y se vistió. Al mismo tiempo, ella se estaba despertando, esperezándose.

— Buenos días… – balbuceó ella bostezando.

— ¿Buenos días? – inquirió Shinji incrédulo – ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi cama?

— Tráeme el desayuno…– se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Las sábanas se cayeron y dejaron al descubierto su torso, semidesnudo, únicamente con el sostén. Shinji se giró rápidamente y se metió en el aseo.

— ¡Te quieres tapar! ¡Se te ve todo! – dijo el niño gritando desde la puerta.

— ¡Ay! No me grites ahora, me acabo de levantar…

Súbitamente la joven se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Con furia agarró las sabanas y tapó su cuerpo, para después gritar sofocada al joven Shinji, aún oculto en el aseo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacías mirándome pervertido? – voceaba la alemana desde la cama.

— Yo no te estaba mirando. Tú estabas en mi cama – contestó perplejo con el cambio de actitud.

— ¡Ah! Seguro que me has acosado por la noche, por eso estoy en ropa interior ¡Salido, cerdo!

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Asuka? Has sido tú la que ha invadido mi cama por la noche, mientras yo dormía y me he enterado esta mañana al despertar.

— ¿Tú cama? ¡Está es mi cama!

— No disimules ahora, sabes de sobras que es mi habitación – mientras tanto, aprovechó para lavarse la cara y peinarse, pues sabía que aquella conversación no iba a llegar a ningún punto concreto.

— Ladrón – dijo Asuka, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se marchaba con las sábanas de Shinji liadas al cuerpo.

— ¡Devuélveme mis sábanas! – gritó él desde el baño.

— Ni lo sueñes…

Treinta minutos más tarde, Asuka se reunió con Shinji en la cocina. Él hacía rato que había bajado y se disponía a preparar la mesa para comer el desayuno que había cocinado para los dos. Aún era muy temprano y la brisa del amanecer era fresca en la montaña, así que se habían abrigado pese a ser pleno agosto. Sobre la mesa central de la cocina había dos tazones de leche con cereales, sendos platos de tostadas, mermeladas y jamón dulce, y dos vasos de zumo de naranja. Les esperaba un largo día, con muchas cosas para aprender y debían reponer fuerzas. Después preparó los platos de comida de los cachorros que tenían en casa y arregló la jaula del Loro y la cobaya.

La alemana no hacía buena cara. Sus planes de la noche no habían salido como ella quería y por la mañana Shinji la había pillado durmiendo en su cama. Estaba enfurecida consigo misma. Había recogido su melena por primera vez en un moño y se vistió con la ropa de montaña. Cuando Shinji la vio quedó atónito. Nunca antes la había visto así, ella siempre llevaba su melena lacia suelta y vestía muy femenina. Se aproximó hasta la mesa de la cocina y tomó asiento frente a ella.

— Hola, estás muy…

— ¿Muy qué? – atajó ella mirándole fijamente

— Iba a decir muy guapa. Nunca te había visto con el pelo recogido – Shinji tomó un sorbo de su vaso de zumo – ¿Desayunamos?

— Esta ropa es horrible. No me hace forma al cuerpo, estoy fea y gorda con estos pantalones, y la chaqueta es horrorosa – protestaba la joven, mientras estiraba de su atuendo.

— Bajaremos al pueblo a por combustible, butano y otras cosas. Podemos aprovechar para que cojas la ropa que quieras. Aunque en la montaña, lo que llevas es lo más adecuado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Podré coger ropa para mí? – Shinji la miró contrariado.

— A mí no me tienes que pedir permiso para coger la ropa que te dé la gana, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? – comenzó a comer su tazón de cereales, mientras Asuka aún estaba analizando su ropa.

— Olvídalo.

— Asuka, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enfades? – ella miró al joven, soltó su cuchara sobre la mesa y dijo:

— Adelante, si me tengo que enfadar lo haré.

— Bueno… ¿por qué estabas en mi cama? ¿quieres que durmamos juntos? ¿me refiero juntos en una habitación de dos camas individuales? Si no quieres estar sola por miedo, yo tampoco quiero. Te entiendo…

— No. Debí llegar a tu cama sonámbula. No sé qué hacía allí – replicó, sin mirarle a los ojos y jugando con la cuchara en el tazón de leche.

— Asuka, no hace falta que finjas más tiempo. Vamos a vivir solos, nadie te va a ver. Yo tengo miedo y me gustaría dormir contigo. Estaría más tranquilo – la joven tiró la cuchara sobre la mesa, se levantó y dijo gritando:

— ¡Eres un cerdo pervertido! No te acerques a mí. No vuelvas a aprovecharte de mí, ni de la situación ¡No me acercaría a ti ni muerta!

Y tras golpear con los dos puños en la mesa, salió corriendo de casa sin saber a dónde ir. Shinji no salía de su asombro. Lo cierto es que no había estado muy afortunado con la frase dada la facilidad de Asuka para malinterpretar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo ahora. Su paciencia empezaba a agotarse y poco a poco se iba viniendo abajo. Estaba solo en el mundo, verdaderamente solo y Asuka era la última persona con la que alguien desearía estar. No hacía que las cosas fuesen fáciles, todo eran problemas, gritos, peleas y quejas. Él quería llevarse bien con ella, pero qué podía hacer ante semejante actitud. Shinji se sumió en sus pensamientos y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, olvidando el desayuno y lo que restaba de día.

Lejos de la casa, al otro lado de la muralla que la rodeaba, por el camino que llevaba a la pequeña cabaña que había en el camino de subida, caminaba Asuka sin consuelo. No quería gritarle, ni decirle esas cosas, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su corazón. No pensaba reconocer jamás que tenía miedo y menos ante él. Y lo qué aún tenía más claro es que jamás se acercaría a Shinji con intenciones de ser más que compañeros. O eso es lo que ella creía, de lo que se intentaba convencer. En el fondo de su corazón los sentimientos eran otros. Se odiaba a si misma por traicionar sus propios ideales, sus principios. Se sentía muy sola y abandonada, quería volver a ver a Kaji, poder estar con un hombre que la protegiese de este nuevo mundo aterrador, pero él ya no estaba; llegó a la entrada de la pequeña casa y se sentó sobre un escalón que había ante la puerta, y allí mismo arranco a llorar.

Aún en la cocina, Shinji asumió que ya nunca más podría evadirse de los problemas. Se acabó ocultarse tras otro yo, se acabó llorar y lamentarse. Se acabaron las falsas apariencias y el miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad. Estaban solos y nadie vendría a salvarles. No iba a permitir que Asuka se muriese de hambre y él ya no estaba tan convencido de querer morir. Aún tenían vida y otra oportunidad para demostrar que la merecían, así que iba a afrontar este día y los siguientes con una nueva actitud de coraje y agallas; terminó su desayuno y recogió la comida de Asuka. Tomó dos recipientes de plástico y la embasó. Después la guardó en su mochila y se dirigió hasta el Jeep. Debía volver al pueblo para recoger varias cosas que aún necesitaban. Arrancó el coche y espero unos minutos para ver si Asuka se decidía a volver, pero era inútil. Así que finalmente, tomó el camino cuesta abajo rumbo al pueblo.

De repente, la joven se abalanzó al camino al escuchar el coche. Shinji aminoró la marcha y se detuvo junto a ella. Sin mediar palabra, la joven se subió en el asiento del copiloto y continuaron el trayecto.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde volvieron al centro comercial donde el día anterior había cogido todos los productos. Súbitamente las tripas de Asuka comenzaron a rugir. Shinji alcanzó su mochila y le tendió el desayuno que el mismo le había preparado en la cocina. Ella, sin mirarle, tomó los envases y terminó de comerlo. Finalmente, Shinji se decidió a hablar, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, tan solo emitir un suspiro, Asuka le cortó para hablar ella primero.

— Shinji… – puso su mano sobre la mano del joven y continuó –: gracias. Lo siento… – el niño miró sus manos y tomó aire para contestar – No hables, déjame terminar. Siento mucho lo de antes. Anoche escuché unos ruidos en la terraza y me entró miedo. Fui un momento a tu habitación para despertarte, pero no había manera. Me senté en la cama esperando que pasara el miedo, pero debí terminar quedándome dormida – las explicaciones le sonaba a cuento chino a Shinji, puesto que Asuka amaneció bajo las sábanas, síntoma de haberse metido intencionadamente, pero ya que se estaba confesando, no quería meter más hierro al asunto –. Bueno, no. La verdad es que me quedé a dormir porque tenía miedo y me metí en tus sábanas para estar más tranquila. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que no quiero nada contigo, no me gustas y jamás he tenido intenciones de estar cerca de ti, eso ya deberías saberlo – Shinji retiró su mano de debajo de la de Asuka, abrió la puerta del coche y mientras se bajaba, contestó:

— Eso no hace falta que me lo digas. Ya sé que te doy asco – y tras de sí, cerró la puerta del Jeep.

Asuka le seguía con la mirada, indignada con la respuesta de Shinji. No le gustaba no poder manejarle. Ese Shinji no era el que ella conocía, débil y fácil de manipular, era otro. Parecía que ya le daba igual todo, incluso los insultos de Asuka. A ella le encantaba jugar y reírse de él, pero cómo iba a hacerlo sí ahora mismo pasaba de ella. Enfurecida se bajó del coche y se dirigió hasta él, le agarró del hombro para girarle y cuando estaba a punto de darle un guantazo en la cara, Shinji la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca. La miró serio y en un tono lacónico le dijo:

— Se acabó el juego Asuka. No me canses más. Deja tus impertinencias de una vez. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún, así que no me molestes más con tus chiquilladas.

Soltó el brazo de la joven, quien había quedado perpleja y asustada con la actitud de Shinji, y se marchó hasta un concesionario de furgonetas y camionetas que había al cruzar la carretera; no entendía la actitud de Asuka ni a que estaba jugando, porqué seguía en esa misma línea de antes del Tercer Impacto. Quería creer que era el escudo protector que ella misma se creaba para evitar sentir miedo, pero no podía permitírselo. Si dejaba que creyese que le podía machacar, nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Era el momento de poner los puntos sobre las íes. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, no sólo a nivel físico, sino también a nivel sicológico, así que debía hacer comprender a Asuka que debía dejar ese camino o ambos acabarían muertos. Puesto que intentar mantener una conversación con ella para explicárselo iba a ser imposible, la mejor manera era la que acababa de emplear ahora. Asuka estaba realmente dolida y su orgullo tocado por segunda vez consecutiva. Tarde o temprano se derrumbaría y se daría cuenta de que debía cambiar sus hábitos.

La alemana se sentó en el sillín del copiloto y espero a que Shinji regresara, aún debía meditar todo lo ocurrido. Al poco tiempo, apareció ante el Jeep con un pequeño camión con el que sí podrían trasladar gran cantidad de material. En el volquete, cubierto con sus lonas, había colocado dos bidones vacíos de doscientos litros de capacidad para transportar gasoil. Aparcó ante la gasolinera y se dispuso a rellenar los dos bidones y el depósito del camión. Mientras tanto, Asuka no dejaba de observarle. Cuando terminó con el combustible, condujo el camión hasta la zona donde estaban las bombonas de butano y cargó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos, seis botellas. Y para terminar, se ayudó de un toro mecánico para cargar la nevera y el congelador que habían abandonado allí mismo el día pasado. Aún le sobraba muchísimo espacio en volquete, así que aprovecharía para cargar piensos para los animales de la granja. Sin dirigir la palabra a la joven, se subió en el camión y cruzó la carretera hasta un gran almacén de una cooperativa agrícola que había cercana al lugar; ella no dejaba de mirarle y de pensar para sus adentros. Un revoltijo de sentimientos se retorcía en su interior al verle trabajar. Sentía repugnancia hacia él por el mero hecho de ser un hombre, pero en el fondo ella misma era consciente de que Shinji era distinto. Le veía esforzarse para intentar salir adelante, trabajando como un hombre y no como el niño de quince años que era, cargando los materiales sin la ayuda de nadie, y entonces sentía orgullo de conocerle. Estaba feliz sabiendo que estaba con él. Pero todo era tan contradictorio en su corazón. Pensativa, al final lo había perdido de vista. El camión se metió en el interior del almacén y ya no volvió a verle hasta que se reunió con ella una vez más a las puertas del centro comercial. Traía piensos para las gallinas y conejos, cebadas y cereales para las cabras, maíz para las aves, y sacos de comida para la perra y la gata. Además había encontrado ropa más cómoda para trabajar en la granja, no sólo los monos, sino botas tanto de agua como de montaña y guantes de trabajo.

Se bajó de la cabina y se dirigió hasta el Jeep. Asuka le miraba a los ojos, pero no podía mantenerle la mirada. Por primera vez se sentía intimidada por él, sentía que no era alguien inferior a ella, que tenía un nombre y que merecía respeto. Sentía que Shinji era un hombre y se habían acabado los juegos.

— ¿Quieres ir a mirar ropa? Ya he cargado todo lo que necesitamos en el camión y lo he aparcado en la sombra. La comida la cogemos luego. También quiero coger unos recambios y algunos libros que me gustaría tener, pero tendremos que ir al centro de esta ciudad, ¿quieres venir? – qué gran congoja tenía en el pecho ahora, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar ¿Cómo podía albergar una sola muestra de cariño o preocupación hacia ella con todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado? Los segundos se hacían eternos y la respuesta no llegaba. Shinji no sabía que pensar – De todos modos, no te irás a quedar sola aquí en medio, con este bochorno, es mejor que vengas en el coche – agitó sus hombros, la miró con cara de preocupación y convencido de que no le iba a responder, se puso al volante. – Nos vamos.

— Sí, quiero mirar esa ropa – Shinji la miró de soslayo, arrancó el coche y se marcharon al centro.

Allí encontraron todo lo que estaban buscando. Había cientos de tiendas de moda, donde Asuka se volvió loca. Sé quedó sola probándose todo tipo de prendas y calzados, mientras llenaba bolsas con ellos. Mientras tanto, Shinji aprovechó para entrar en un comercio especializado en cultura, tecnología y arte (literatura, cine, música). Allí cogió varios libros especializados en cuidados de los huertos, agricultura, siembra y recolecta, así como libros de mecánica, conducción de maquinarias, motores, tractores y cosechadoras y varios libros de medicina práctica y veterinaria de perros, gatos y animales de granja. Había encontrado todo lo que estaba buscando, pero eran demasiados libros. Su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar libros especializados e ilustrados en más de un idioma, no solo catalán y castellano, también los había en inglés, francés, alemán e incluso los encontró en chino y japonés, pero no de las materias que andaba buscando. Aprovechó también para recoger varios diccionarios bilingües y de definiciones. En aquella misma calle encontró libros escolares y rápidamente dio media vuelta, pero al poco tiempo el sentido de la responsabilidad pudo con su conciencia. Ya nunca iban a volver al cole y eso querría significar que desde hoy mismo iban a dejar de aprender. Si no se esforzaban en leer, sus conocimientos se limitarían a lo que sabían hasta el momento. Hizo una amplía reflexión sobre el tema y terminó por descartar la física, química, idiomas y tecnología. Pero hablar, leer, escribir y sumar, eso era necesario, incluso en este mundo. Buscó algunos libros de repaso para las vacaciones, serían los más apropiados dado que ni si quiera estaban en su idioma y dudó en si coger también alguno para Asuka, pero lo descartó. Se suponía que ella era una licenciada universitaria, no tendría mucho sentido ponerla a hacer matemáticas de segundo ciclo. Finalmente se había entretenido más de lo que requería. Seguramente Asuka ya abría terminado y estaría aburrida esperándole, pero lo cierto es que se equivocaba, ella no había hecho más que empezar. Corrió por los pasillos y dio con la sección de tecnología y no pudo evitar detenerse. Echaba de menos su MP3 y decidió tomar uno. Pero para cargar música en él, necesitarían un ordenador. Después pensó que sería divertido tener una cámara, y también una impresora para sacar las fotos, y una de video. Al final terminó por ir a buscar un carro y cargarlo con todo lo necesario. Tomó dos pequeños portátiles, una impresora, papel fotográfico y normal, cartuchos de tinta, una cámara de fotos y otra de video, tarjetas para las cámaras, cargadores, dos MP4, una cadena de música y varios Cd musicales. Conocía algún grupo de música que le gustaba a ella, así que decidió buscar todos los álbumes publicados de dichos grupos para no fallar. Al dirigirse a la salida, un gran mostrador tenía bolsas especiales para envolver regalos y de pronto pensó que sería la mejor manera de arrancarle una sonrisa a Asuka y que le volviese a hablar. Envolvió todos los álbumes y los guardó en una bolsa aparte.

Cuando terminó de cargarlo todo en el coche, se dirigió a las boutiques para ver si Asuka había terminado, pero aún estaba en pleno auge. No quería interrumpirla, aunque no entendía para que quería toda esa ropa si en la montaña apenas la podría usar, únicamente dentro de la casa o en la piscina. Pero no iba a discutir más. Tomó el coche y se fue a buscar los recambios que el día anterior se había dejado. Además cargó dos baterías nuevas para cada coche y se aseguró que las otras estuviesen bien protegidas. Por último guardó varias garrafas de aceite para los coches y los otros vehículos agrícolas que había en la masía.

A su regreso, Asuka ya estaba agotada de dar vueltas por las tiendas. Montones de bolsas estaba por las puertas de los comercios. Llevaba prendas, calzado, cosméticos, accesorios, no se había dejado nada. Cogió todo lo que antes no había podido tener: desde vestidos de alta costura, tacones altos y todo tipo de lencería fina, hasta perfumes y diversos maquillajes. Cuando Shinji la vio no estaba seguro de poder guardarlo todo en el coche, pues aunque tenían el camión, no estaba con ellos. Ella le echó el alto con la mano y se subió al coche. Miró a Shinji esperando que se bajase y lo cargase todo en el coche, y se dispuso a otear que había cogido él. Lo había dejado todo en el asiento posterior, excepto la música que la tenía escondida para darle una sorpresa; se bajó y cargó todo como pudo entre el maletero y los asientos de atrás.

— ¿Qué es todo esto que has traído? ¿Para qué quieres tantos libros? ¿Y esos ordenadores? ¿Para qué queremos todas estas cosas? – preguntaba con desanimo. Estaba agotada de las compras y había olvidado reprimir su carácter.

— Son libros que necesitaremos para poder trabajar bien el campo, sino queremos que se mueran las plantas ni los animales.

— Los necesitarás tú ¿y estos libros de colegio?

— Bueno, si tu sabes cómo cuidar un huerto o una cabra, te felicito, yo no. Sé lo lógico y básico, darle de comer y beber, pero eso no es suficiente. Y los libros son para hacer deberes.

— Ni sé cuidarlos, ni falta que me hace. Y no sé para qué quieres hacer deberes, no vas a dejar de ser tonto por ello – respondió ella hilarante. Shinji agitaba la cabeza ante la actitud de la joven.

— ¿Y de qué vas a comer, Asuka?

— Pues de lo que hay en el supermercado.

— ¿Y quién va a dar de comer a los animales? ¿Y quién va a cuidar de las frutas y las verduras frescas?¿Y qué harás cuando se acabe lo que hay en el supermercado?

— Tú vas a darles de comer, tú vas a cuidar el huerto y no te preocupes, no creo que seamos tan glotones como para comernos todo lo que hay en el supermercado – Shinji no salía de su asombro. No sabía si reír, llorar, gritar, pero la actitud impertinente de Asuka colmaba la paciencia de cualquiera. Era una persona con un trastorno bipolar latente, sus cambios de actitud eran repentinos y podía pasar de ser la persona más sensata del mundo a convertirse en un ser irresponsable y sin moral.

— No pienso ni contestar a ello. Sólo te digo una cosa: todo lo que tenemos, tanto de comida, como de combustibles se agotará y cuando se agote, tendremos que hacer las cosas con nuestras propias manos. Hace menos de unas horas me hablabas de pescar en el río, ahora no piensas hacer nada.

— No me aburras – replicó ella suspirando – ¿Para qué quieres una cámara de fotos?

— He traído varias cosas, por si te interesaban. Un portátil es para ti, y la cadena de música y uno de los MP4 también.

— ¿Y para que mierda quiero todas estas tonterías? Ni hay internet, ni tengo con quien hablar, ni a quien enseñarle mis fotos y ni si quiera hay música. Eres tan sumamente tonto que no sólo no te has traído ni un solo disco, sino que te traes unos aparatos que ni pueden reproducir un cd, ni podemos cargarlos con canciones – decía entre voces y con desdén la alemana, al tiempo que tiraba el MP4 al asiento de detrás.

Shinji explotó internamente. No había nada que pudiese hacer que estuviese bien. Se sentía inútil e inservible, hiciese lo que hiciera todo eran motivos de quejas o mofas. Ni si quiera entendía por qué se seguía molestando en que ella estuviese feliz, cuando lo único que Asuka hacía por él era amargarle. Se había propuesto demostrarle que no podía pisarle, que eran iguales y se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero con Asuka iba a ser imposible. Sacó los regalos de debajo del asiento del conductor, lo dejó caer sobre las piernas de Asuka con cuidado, arrancó el coche y volvió al centro comercial.

No volvieron a hablar más. Él se bajó y terminó de cargar el camión con la comida congelada que necesitaban, además de todas las conservas, aguas, bebidas y refrescos, aceites y productos de higiene personal que podían coger en el camión. No escatimó en nada, pues en aquella casa había espacio de sobras para guardarlo todo y cuanto más se llevasen, menos tendrían que bajar o en su defecto, al bajar todo sería más rápido porque tendría pocas cosas que llevar, apenas combustible y alguna que otra pieza de carne congelada.

Mientras, Asuka abría en el coche los regalos de Shinji. Dentro había dejado una nota escrita en una servilleta de una cafetería: _'No lo paga mi dinero, pero sí mi corazón. Espero no fallarte con los grupos musicales, son tus favoritos. En el fondo del paquete está tú mayor sorpresa. Gracias por seguir a mi lado'_. Aún no había podido ver nada de lo que había en el paquete y ya estaba llorando desconsolada. No podía parar de llorar y con su propia tristeza, se ahogaba en su llanto, fuerte y descontrolado. Nunca antes había llorado con tanta emoción. Apartó la carta y miró los discos, donde no faltaba ni uno, había acertado todos sus gustos, y eso la hacía agonizar más entre lágrimas. Ni si quiera sabía cuál era la comida favorita de él. Nunca se había molestado en saber que escuchaba en su codiciado MP3. No sabía nada, porque nunca se había interesado, para ella era un ser insignificante. Y en el fondo del paquete había dejado el detonante. Dentro de una revista femenina, con el chico famoso que más le gustaba a ella, puso una pequeña foto recortada y muy arrugada que Shinji guardaba en el interior del collar de Misato, la tutora de ambos que había muerto tiempo atrás. Era una foto de la ex pareja de la mujer, Kaji, el hombre por el que Asuka había suspirado en vida pese a ser dieciséis años mayor que ella. Como Misato, también creían que estaba muerto y no tenían ningún recuerdo de él. Al ver la foto de Kaji allí, Asuka bajo del coche con la servilleta escrita y la foto, corriendo, llorando desesperada, sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir. Creía que ese ser insignificante, Shinji, jamás la había respetado y que soñaba con ella y deseaba poder poseerla, pero estaba equivocada. Él era el único que la entendía y la compadecía. Entregarle la foto de Kaji en un momento como este, lo demostraba. Él no quería intentar nada con ella, sólo la necesitaba como compañera, pues como ella, estaba solo en el mundo. Pero Asuka lo había malinterpretado todo. Ya no podía mirarle a la cara, se odiaba a si misma por ser como era. Corrió sin control hasta agotarse ante el sofocante bochorno del mediterráneo español. Cayó al suelo exhausta, sin apenas aliento, con el sol irradiando sobre su piel. Aún llorando, creyó que perdía el conocimiento, mientras los tímpanos no dejaban de pitarle y se desmayó.

Minutos más tarde, Shinji volvía al Jeep. La puerta estaba abierta y por el suelo, esparcidos, estaban los discos de música y la revista que le había dado. No entendía nada. Lo recogió todo y lo guardó en el coche. Cerró la puerta, miró de un lado a otro, pero no la veía. Entró a los baños del centro comercial, y la llamó, pero no había respuesta. Con mucha cautela se adentró en los baños de señora y su sorpresa fue mayúscula, todas las puertas estaban abiertas. Un mal presagio empezó a recorrer las venas del niño. Salió más ligero al exterior y se dirigió a los retretes de la gasolinera, pero allí tampoco estaba. Ni en el camión, ni en el quiosco, ni el concesionario de al lado, ni tan si quiera en la cooperativa agrícola. La desesperación y la angustia empezaban a colmar las esperanzas del joven, quien olvidando todos los miedos a los militares y a lo ocurrido el día anterior, comenzó a llamarla a voces, asustado de no encontrarla. Entró en el centro comercial, pero tampoco obtenía respuesta.

— ¡Asuka, lo siento! Por favor, vuelve. No quería que te molestase. Siento lo del regalo si es lo que te ha molestado. Perdóname, pero vuelve, te lo suplico Asuka, sal de donde estés. ¡Asuka!

Pero no servía de nada gritar, ni suplicar, ni pedir perdón. Empezaba a temer lo peor. ¿Y si los militares la habían secuestrado mientras él estaba en las cámaras frigoríficas? ¿Y si había alguien más en el pueblo y se la habían llevado? ¿Y si un animal se escapó y la persiguió para comérsela? Comenzó a correr desesperado, como había hecho ella minutos atrás, sin control, sin rumbo, asustado y angustiado. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no aparecía? Seguía llamándola, entre gritos y ya, casi llantos.

Mientras tanto, los minutos transcurrían para la joven, tendida sobre el asfalto de una pequeña carretera, con los rayos de luz penetrando en su blanca piel. Deshidratada y sin conocimiento, su cuerpo estaba en peligro.


	10. Capítulo 9: Último caballo blanco y

**9**

**EL ÚLTIMO CABALLO BLANCO Y EL ATAQUE DEL NEGRO**

**1**

Era inútil. Había pasado más de una hora y aún no la había encontrado. Antes de alejarse del centro comercial y partir en busca de Asuka, regresó para guardar la carne y las verduras que extrajo del congelador. Desde entonces, se había alejado de la ciudad. Caminaba sin rumbo por los alrededores de las casas más lejanas, pero no había ni rastro.

Desvaído, sin esperanzas y sin apenas hidratación, regresaba al lugar donde se quedaron los vehículos. Necesitaba beber agua y descansar a la sombra. Fue entonces cuando recibió la mayor alegría desde la catástrofe: cruzando por una angosta calle que desembocaba en una amplia carretera asfaltada aún en obras, más allá de un pequeño montículo de broza que cubría los laterales del camino, se hallaba el cuerpo tendido de una mujer. Corrió desesperado hacia el lugar y rápidamente la pudo reconocer por su melena rubia. Estaba tendida boca arriba, y por suerte, algunos mechones de su cabello habían cubierto su piel, pero aún así había sido inevitable que los incesantes rayos del sol le quemasen la piel. Sus brazos y extremidades, así como sus espinillas, estaba rosadas por la exposición a la radiación. Pero había algo más grave. La piel que había quedado tocando el incandescente asfalto sufría quemaduras más serias que las provocadas por el propio sol. Debía sacarla de allí y curarla cuanto antes, pues pronto empezaría a reaccionar la piel ante el calor y los rayos.

No quería tocarla, tenía miedo de poder hacerle más daño si ponía las manos en el lugar inadecuado. Miró a los lados y comprobó que no estaba tan lejos del centro médico que había visto antes. Seguramente a la entrada podría conseguir alguna ambulancia. Comprobó si podía oírle, pero no tenía conocimiento. Se quitó su camiseta, reposándola con mucho cuidado sobre la cara de la joven y corrió hacia el Hospital. No se había equivocado, en la entra había varias ambulancias médicas y de transporte. Intentó abrir la que portaba la cabina con todo el baúl médico y tuvo la suerte de conseguirlo. Aquellas ambulancias se habían quedado aparcadas a la espera de salir en emergencia, sus dueños debieron ser atacados por sorpresa, pero eso no importaba ahora. Miró si había suero fisiológico y gasas esterilizadas, y después corrió al interior de urgencias en busca de alguna crema o pomada especial para quemaduras. Lo encontró todo con suma facilidad y sin perder tiempo, arrancó la ambulancia y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Asuka.

Sacó la camilla y se puso unos guantes de látex para no infectarla en caso de que tuviese heridas abiertas. Roció con suero las zonas que iba a tocar para subirla a la camilla y después procedió. En menos de diez minutos había hidratado y protegido con gasas toda su piel, ya en el interior de la ambulancia. Después se dirigió a la cabina del conductor y al bajarse pudo ver en el suelo la servilleta y la foto que él mismo le había dejado dentro del regalo. Recogió ambas cosas y se subió al volante.

Aparcó e Jeep y el camión a la sombra y protegidos de la vista, dentro del porche de la cooperativa. Después los cerró con llave ambos y condujo la ambulancia hasta la casa de montaña donde vivían. Por el camino, iba vigilando constantemente por el retrovisor la camilla donde yacía Asuka, pero no despertaba. Sabía que tenía constantes vitales, así que no estaba preocupado por ello. Condujo más lento que las otras veces, pues los baches del camino sacudían constantemente la ambulancia. Cuando llegaron a casa aún no había recobrado el conocimiento, así que pudo trasladarla hasta la casa con la camilla. Sin embargo, no podía llevarla a su habitación, pues era imposible subir con ella en su estado por la escalera de caracol. Decidió dejarla en el vehículo mientras habilitaba una habitación en la planta baja de la casa. Trasladó un somier completo a la sala de estar. Después hizo lo propio con ella y los materiales de la ambulancia. Al final había montado una pequeña habitación de hospital en la sala de estar gracias a las medicinas y maquinaria que puedo sacar de la ambulancia.

Una vez más, saneó las quemaduras de su cuerpo y la cubrió con gasas. Era pleno verano y viviendo en una granja era inevitable tener moscas alrededor. Debía evitar que entrasen en la habitación de ella y que tocasen sus heridas, pero tampoco podía cerrar las ventanas y puertas o se asfixiaría de calor. Mientras Asuka se despertaba, él anduvo buscando algún material de red o mosquitera que pudiese haber por el lugar y tuvo mucha suerte, pues en el almacén encontró justo lo que necesitaba. Finalmente, con una grapadora, unos cantos de madera, unos clavos, herramientas y algo de maña, logró instalar una mosquitera en las ventanas y preparar dos pequeñas puertas con red para tapar las entradas y poder dejar las puertas de madera abiertas y así pudiese correr el aire en la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, Asuka había recuperado el conocimiento y se dolía entre susurros, hasta que el joven se dio cuenta:

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – el muchacho corrió hasta la mesa de la salita y tomó un vaso con agua fresca que había preparado con antelación. Añadió una pajita para que la joven pudiese beber sin necesidad de moverse demasiado. – Toma, está fresca. La he sacado de la nevera hace poco.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? – siseó al tiempo que se incorporaba a beber.

— Hemos vuelto a casa. Te habías ido por el pueblo y habías perdido el conocimiento. Te encontré caída en una carretera y tienes algunas heridas por el golpe y quemaduras del calor y el sol, pero te las he curado – respondió Shinji, posando el vaso sobre la mesa y regresando junto a la joven – ¿Te duelen? Tengo algunos calmantes aquí por si quieres tomar alguno.

— Sí, me pica mucho la piel y me hierven las piernas y la cara.

— Es que, te has quemado con el sol. Tómate esto, te calmará el dolor – dijo mientras le extendía un 'Voltarén' – es un antibiótico, no sólo te calmará, sino que te protegerá de las infecciones. No es bueno automedicarse, pero ahora no hay ningún doctor que nos diga que hacer. Creo que es lo más correcto, he leído el prospecto y los libros de la farmacia y así lo indican.

— Dame agua – el joven le volvió a dar el vaso y la ayudó a incorporarse para tomar un sorbo y poder tragar la cápsula.

— ¿Quieres un espejo?

— No – respondió con rotundidad. – ¿Cómo has traído los dos coches? ¿Y cómo has podido conmigo? ¿Y cuando has montado está habitación? Esto no estaba así.

— La verdad es que no he traído ninguno de los coches. Tomé una ambulancia médica para traerte hasta aquí y así evitar hacerte más daño. De todas maneras ha sido muy útil, no sólo para trasladarte y transportarte, si no por los utensilios y maquinaria que traía consigo. Te subí a la camilla portable, es muy fácil de plegar y desplegar. El único inconveniente ha sido la habitación. No podía subirte por las escaleras o te haría daño en las heridas, así que pensé que lo mejor sería hacerte una habitación en la planta baja – explicaba el joven con cierta celeridad.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio perpetraba la habitación. Ninguno sabía que decir. Él quería preguntarle por qué había huido del coche y ella quería pedirle perdón por todas las molestias causadas. Había completado el cupo máximo de errores posibles en un día. Desde buena mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde, lo único que había hecho era, enfadarle, hacerle perder el tiempo dando un viaje en balde y causarle problemas con su nuevo estado de salud. Sólo era una carga y así se sentía.

Shinji se disculpó y se retiró para ir a cuidar a los animales. Aún no les había echado comida ni comprobado los niveles de agua. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía dejarlo para otro día. Dejó un 'Walkie Talkie' en la habitación por si ella necesitaba algo y él se marchó con el otro a la granja.

**2**

Con el paso de los días, las heridas de Asuka iban remitiendo, pero su estado anímico seguía siendo deplorable. Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas y Shinji se había habituado al trabajo en la granja y en el campo. Probó de manejar las maquinarias agrícolas y estudiar su funcionamiento, y sabía defenderse bastante bien. Las cabras ya le conocían y no se asustaban al verle entrar, al contrario, solían rodearle y seguirle por el corral. Descubrió que siguiendo el camino de subida, pasada la granja, llegaba a dos grandes embalses de agua naturales y en los alrededores había montes, llanuras espesas de hierba y bosques, y en cada uno de esos lugares, un gran cerco de madera conformaba amplios corrales para dejar pastar a los animales sin tener que vigilarlos durante el día. En los tres había pesebres para dejarles agua y se utilizaban combinándolos, puesto que los animales daban fin con el alimento antes de que se pudiese regenerar. Evidentemente, aquellos corrales sólo eran una ayuda para el cabrero los días que no podía llevar a pastar al ganado, pero no podían ser usados todos los días. Para Shinji era imposible marcharse a diario a pasturar con ellas, así que de vez en cuando, las llevaba a esos corrales y les dejaba agua con una cuba que enganchaba al tractor y llenaba en los embalses; el resto de animales eran más fáciles de cuidar y daban sus frutos rápido. Al final las gallinas ponían más huevos de los que ellos podían gastar. Tenía miedo de acumular demasiados y que terminasen en mal estado, así que los guardaba en la nevera, en cartones y les ponía la fecha con un bolígrafo. Los últimos días, los aprovechó para hacer pastas y postres con los libros de cocina que había en la casa. En el caso de la tierra, ya había recolectado varias verduras y piezas de fruta. Siempre tenía comida fresca del día y como pasaba con los huevos, nunca había imaginado que le sobrase tanta comida. Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía dejar que toda esa comida se estropease y empezó a utilizarla para dar de comer a los animales como la cobaya, el loro, peces o tortugas y terminó tirando comida incluso hasta las aves, conejos y cabras. Era un destrozo. Al final la fruta se iba a pasar de maduración e iba a perderla. Entonces una gran idea vino a su cabeza: Debía conservar todo ese alimento, pero ¿cómo? En la casa no había ningún libro que hablase de cómo hacer potes de conservas, debía encontrar alguno en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, no todo eran sobras. En cuanto a los productos frescos, podía conseguir leche de las cabras que habían parido (ordeñándolas todas las mañanas e hirviendo la leche con mucho cuidado para poder conservarla los siguientes tres días), huevos de las gallinas, frutas de los árboles y verduras del huerto. Y todos ellos se acaban malogrando y sin más remedio, teniendo que ser abocados a la basura. Pero no ocurría lo mismo con la carne, el pescado, el agua mineral, el pan u otros productos que el campo no le ofrecía y sin embargo los necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo en aquel lugar, como el gas butano o el gasoil y gasolina de los generadores y vehículos. Debía bajar al pueblo cuanto antes y recuperar el coche y el camión cargado desde hacía dos semanas, pero para ello tendría que dejar a Asuka en casa y no estaba convencido de ello. Tenía miedo de separarse otra vez, lo había pasado muy mal el día que la perdió de vista en el pueblo y no quería volver a repetir aquella escena. Tenía miedo de que justo al separarse le pudiese ocurrir algo grave, o que alguien la encontrase en aquel lugar sola. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Desde que Asuka yacía en cama, apenas habían entablado conversación. Todos los días curaba sus heridas, le llevaba la comida a la cama, y le preparaba una palangana y un cubo de agua caliente para que pudiese asearse sus partes íntimas. Por lo demás, el se encargaba de limpiar la habitación, cambiar sus sábanas y asear sus partes heridas. Los únicos intercambios de palabras que tenían eran sobre su estado de saludo y siempre era él quien iniciaba la conversación y ella la que respondía. Ahora tenía que comunicarle lo del pueblo y no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

Aún estaba amaneciendo. Shinji se había levantado temprano para dar de comer a todos los animales, ordeñar las cabras, recoger los huevos más tempraneros, prepara el desayuno y estar listo para poder viajar lo más rápido posible al pueblo. Se acercó a la habitación de Asuka con el desayuno en una bandeja y la despertó:

— Buenos días, Asuka. Te traigo el desayuno – la joven abrió los ojos y se recostó mejor en la cama para seguir durmiendo –. Sé que es muy temprano, perdona por despertarte tan pronto. Te dejo el desayuno listo y la medicina sobre la silla. Tómatelo cuando te levantes. Yo tengo que ir al pueblo a recoger lo que nos dejamos allí – la joven abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró a mirarle.

— ¿Me dejas sola? – preguntó en un tono de indignación.

— No creas que me hace ilusión separarnos y menos en tu estado, pero sólo queda butano en una nevera y he tenido que trasladar todas las cosas a esa como he podido. Ya no hay gas ni para cocinar. Y el bidón del combustible está vacío, sólo queda el que hay en el depósito del generador. Además, ya nos hemos quedado sin carne y sin pescado. Hace días que comemos sólo carne de latas de conservas.

— Pero, comemos muy variado… – replicó con desanimo, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama y mostrando una mirada de preocupación al frente.

— Lo sé, por suerte tenemos mucha comida, pero el mayor problema ahora es el gas y el combustible. Lo siento, no quiero dejarte sola, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

La joven ya no volvió a contestarle. Una vez más, el silencio colmó la habitación y Shinji no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Dejó a la gata con Asuka e intentó guardar también a la perra, pero quería irse con él. Se había acostumbrado a seguirle todos los días y aunque aún era un cachorro torpe, no le perdía el rastro.

Cuando salía de la habitación, ya lejos, donde no podía escuchar la voz de la joven, ésta habló:

— Shinji… gracias por todo. No te merezco… – y se sumió en un llanto angustioso.

**3**

La noche se cernía sobre el cielo de Neo-Tokyo 4, en Japón, sin embargo, las chicharras no cesaban de cantar. El cambio climático que había asolado la tierra durante el 2º Impacto, aún había empeorado con las sucesivas guerras y la llegada del 3º Impacto fallido. En el país Nipon apenas había diferencia entre el día y la noche de no ser por el Sol que se ocultaba.

Kaji, el antiguo espía del comandante y jefe de la MCBI Gendoh Ikari, aún esperaba noticias de la IBAI. Se había jugado el pellejo por ellos, pero nadie daba señales de vida. Empezaba a temerse lo peor. Sabía perfectamente que si Gendoh le descubría no le iba a perdonar una segunda vez y mucho menos a darle una nueva oportunidad. Recordaba perfectamente con sumo detalle cómo había ocurrido aquella vez y la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al tener la muerte a un milímetro.

Aquel día era el 20 de Diciembre del 2015. Pese a ser pleno mes de Invierno, las estaciones habían desaparecido y como ocurría en la actualidad, en Japón era verano. Kaji esperaba en un hangar de NERV la llegada del Comandante Genoh Ikari. Entonces aún existía la organización que SEELE había creado a espaldas de la ONU para llevar a cabo sus planes de dominio de la humanidad. Lo cierto es que pese a que Kaji era un espía del gobierno y de la propia NERV, nunca había sabido con detalle los planes de SEELE. Sabía que buscaban la raza perfecta, un humano incapaz de sufrir y de hacer sufrir, pero nunca supo cuáles eran sus medios. Él se limitó a cumplir las órdenes que le encomendaban en su trabajo. El día anterior Gendoh le había descubierto espiando en los archivos de NERV, intentando buscar la respuesta a los verdaderos planes de SEELE y eso le costaría la vida. El comandante le mandó arrestar y se citó con él en uno de los hangares. Esperaba apoyado contra la pared, cercano a un extractor de aire, cuando Ikari apareció entre las sombras y le apuntó con un revólver en la sien. Notó el frío helado del metal en su piel y le hizo recorrer un escalofrío trepidante por su cuerpo, dejando caer una gota de sudor frío, resbalando lentamente sobre su espalda. Kaji le saludó y se burló de su propio final, pero entonces, Gendoh le sorprendió:

— Hoy no vas a morir si aún quieres hacer un trabajo para mí. No sólo está tu vida en juego, también la de los que nos rodean – explicó lacónico sin dejar de apuntarle.

— ¿Vas a matarles si no lo hago?

— No. El trabajo que te pido es para salvarnos a todos. Si lo haces, viviremos, si no, tendremos una oportunidad menos.

— ¿De quién se trata?

— Keel Lorenz, jefe de la organización que maneja el mundo y los hilos de la ONU.

— ¿SEELE? – preguntó con sorpresa el espía

— Sí. Su plan de complementación humana llega a su etapa final. En los próximos días Tabris, el decimoséptimo ángel atacará la tierra y cuando lo haga, provocará el 3º Impacto.

— Pero los EVA están para detenerles, Shinji aún es un piloto.

— Tabris viene a por Shinji para iniciar con él la nueva humanidad – la cara de Kaji mostró absoluta perplejidad, no entendía lo que explicaba el comandante ni que tenía que ver su hijo, Shinji Ikari, en el ataque de los monstruosos ángeles.

— ¿Los ataques de los ángeles sobre la tierra ha sido siempre una acción premeditada de SEELE y ahora quieren usar a Shinji como Adán?

— El 13 de septiembre de 2000, el 2º Impacto tuvo lugar. Una organización llamada GEHIRN era la encargada de estudiar los restos que se habían hallado en la Antártida. Allí se encontró un ser que se terminó por llamar Adán. En esa organización trabajábamos mi mujer y yo, además del profesor Fuyutsuki, el padre de Misato Katsuragi y Keel Lorenz. Este último tenía en su posesión los Manuscritos del Mar muerto, unos escritos que explican el inició y la creación del mundo tal y como es hoy. Una profecía que lleva a los humanos desde el Edén hasta el mundo que hoy conocemos. Cuando Keel Lorenz y GEHIRN encontraron a Adán, sus sospechas sobre la credibilidad de aquellos manuscritos se vieron confirmadas y lo convirtió en su ruta de futuro. El 2º Impacto ocurrió cuando los científicos de la organización, concretamente el Doctor Katsuragi, quisieron devolver a Adán a su estado embrionario. Ese Adán en estado embrionario es el mismo que tú me trajiste desde Alemania; desde entonces, todas las acciones que han sucedido a lo largo de los años han ido en función a esos Manuscritos del Mar Muerto. La creación de NERV y de los EVA, los ataques premeditados de los ángeles, la organización MARDUK…, todo es un plan de SEELE. Pero nosotros tenemos nuestro propio plan. Sabemos que SEELE quiere la perfección en el mundo, pero eso pasa por matarnos a todos sin darnos una oportunidad y eso no lo podemos permitir. El EVA01 que conduce Shinji, está hecho con células del ángel que causa el tercer Impacto en contacto con Adán, es decir Lilith. Fue construido a partir del ángel que guardamos en el Dogma central de NERV, y del cual, me encargué que Rei se deshiciese hace unos días, arrancándole la Lanza de Longinus que lo retenía. Ahora, sin esa lanza, ese cuerpo de Lilith es inservible y SEELE tendrá que usar el EVA01 para crear el tercer Impacto.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver Shinji en todo esto? – inquirió Kaji, aún exhausto de tanta información.

— Si el EVA01 asciende para convertirse en el árbol de la vida, Shinji se transformará en el mesías, quien decidirá si darnos una nueva oportunidad a todos o no.

— Pues como se acuerde de ti cuando le hagan la pregunta de si quiere que vivamos todos, lo tenemos crudo. Con lo bien que te has portado con él en la vida, seguro que te da una oportunidad.

— Déjate de ironías. Yo voy a morir, porque me voy a reunir con Yui, para eso quería el embrión. Mis planes no pasan por que Shinji sea el mesías. Me da igual quien lo sea. Lo que no quiero es que SEELE mate a la humanidad, la humanidad merece vivir.

— No he entendido muchas cosas, pero supongo que no hay tiempo para más explicaciones. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto y en que puedo ayudarte?

— En los próximos días, es probable que SEELE quiera deshacerse de NERV, y nos mandará su sección secreta de la ONU para aniquilarnos. Eso no puede ocurrir. Yo me encargaré de evitar el 3º Impacto y tú te encargaras de detener a la ONU.

— ¿Cómo?

— Hemos creado un arma de defensa, pero aún está en fase de pruebas. No tenemos apenas tiempo para modificaciones. Hay que comprobar su eficacia y ejecutar el ataque cuando la sección de la ONU nos invada. Tú serás el líder de esa misión. Destinaré una sección para ti sólo encubierta y deberás preparar nuestra defensa. Nadie tiene que saber que estás vivo o tu misión será un fracaso.

El comandante disparó su arma al cielo y se retiró del lugar, al tiempo que varios agentes trasladaron a Kaji a la sección secreta de NERV. Allí fue recibido por el equipo de científicos que habían fabricado el arma del que hablaba Gendoh y se la mostraron.

Aún estaba aturdido. Con la información que le había explicado ató muchos cabos sueltos que no lograba comprender, pero no era suficiente información. Sabía que Gendoh no le contaba la historia tal cual era, si no que la maquillaba en su beneficio, pero sea como fuere, lo único que tenía claro es que la sección secreta de la ONU aplastaría NERV y a todos los que estuviesen en su interior, y por tanto, si él fracasaba en su misión de defensa estarían todos muertos. Ya no importaba el pasado, ni el porqué iban a ocurrir esos acontecimientos, sólo importaba salvarse.

Sin embargo, el 24 de diciembre, cuando la ONU asaltó el recinto de NERV, poco se pudo hacer por salvar a los trabajadores de la planta. Aunque el arma de defensa había sido efectiva, el ataque de la ONU había sido masivo y aplastante, y no pudieron detenerlo a tiempo. Hubo cientos de bajas, entre ellas las de Misato Katsuragi, la Comandante que guiaba a los EVA en sus ataques y ex novia de Kaji, y Ritsuko Akagi, la doctora encargada de velar por la seguridad de los pilotos de los EVA y directora jefe de los ordenadores MAGI, la inteligencia artificial de NERV. Ella también había sido amiga de Kaji y Misato; después del ataque, cuando finalmente se detuvo el 3º Impacto y las defensas de NERV pudieron vencer, los supervivientes se reunieron y encontraron las múltiples bajas. Fue entonces cuando Kaji decidió que era el momento de huir.

El arma de defensa que Gendoh había creado era potencialmente más peligrosa, incluso, que cualquier ataque que un Ángel pudiese causar sobre la tierra. La mayor pandemia conocida de la humanidad asoló el mundo, llevándolo a Guerras Mundiales y extinción de los seres vivos. El Comandante de NERV había creado un monstruo y como Kaji temía, no le había contado toda la historia. Gendoh no murió, sino que sobrevivió a los ataques de la ONU, terminando el mismo con la humanidad y controlando a su antojo la vida, y lo peor es que Kaji le había ayudado a ello. No entendía como había podido ocurrir una catástrofe tan horrible y nadie saber nada, sólo él era el responsable de lo ocurrido, quien manejó la sección que atacó al mundo con el virus 'Death' más tarde conocido como MOCER. Gendoh cambió el nombre a la compañía, pasó a ser MCBI y nunca más nadie sabría de la existencia de NERV ni que ocurrió allí.

Kaji se sentía en deuda con la humanidad. Estaba seguro de que lo que había hecho era horrible y se sentía destrozado, probablemente como los Pilotos que durante la Segunda Guerra mundial dejaron caer las bombas atómicas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Ellos no sabía que llevaban en sus aviones, pero en el fondo sus conciencias sabían que no iban a regalar vida, sino muerte. A Kaji le ocurría igual. Supo que su arma de defensa era un virus que acababa con la vida en cuestión de segundos y sin embargo, no supo reaccionar para evitar lo que hoy es el mundo. Fue entonces cuando decidió tocar techo en la MCBI, debía convertirse en la mano derecha de Gendoh para poder destrozarle desde dentro. Desmantelar todos sus planes. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, por lo que debía buscar ayuda. Y pronto llegaron los aliados: La IBAI y la SGUA, dos empresas científicas y laboratorios encargadas de la investigación, desarrollo y conservación de la especie. Allí pudo conocer a la Doctora Michelle Hershlag y su ayudante Giselle Harsh, además del Doctor Bryant Reynolds. Todos ellos serían la llave del futuro si conseguían acabar con Gendoh y confiaba en que tarde o temprano lo conseguirían, pues todos ellos hacía ya muchos años que andaban tras la pista de éste.

Aún esperaba con angustia respuesta de la IBAI, quería saber si habían encontrado a los niños, pero ya casi pasaba un mes desde que los dejaron en España y no tenía noticias de la Doctora. Estaba seguro de que muertos no podían estar, pues eran inmunes al virus al cien por cien, como también estaba seguro de que el ejército de la IBI no los habían cogido porque entonces abría llegado la información a oídos de Gendoh. En cualquier caso, sí que podrían morir por causas naturales, como cualquier otro humano y buscarles en la totalidad del terreno español iba a ser una tarea ardua. Era la única esperanza que tenían la humanidad de salvarse, pero si no lograban dar con ellos antes de un año o de su muerte, todo abría acabado.

En la terraza de un edificio abandonado, derruido y semienterrado por el actual desierto japonés – creado después del cambio climático con el paso de los años – en los alrededores del antiguo distrito de Neo-Tokyo 3, Kaji se dispuso a realizar una llamada vía satélite de la ONU. Era el único que sabía a ciencia cierta que la MCBI y Gendoh Ikari no tenía intervenido, así que el riesgo era menor. Sin embargo, sí tenía que tener cuidado con la vigilancia que le seguía habitualmente.

Intentó llamar al portátil de la Doctora Hershlag, pero la señal era débil. Sin embargo, insistió por si tenía suerte; un sonido entrecortado y algo lejano le contestó desde el otro lado, entre ruidos e intermitencias:

— No has debido llamarme. Quedamos en que te avisaría cuando tuviese novedades – protestó la voz molesta de la doctora – juegas con tu vida y sabes que te necesitamos.

— Sé que tú me necesitas – replicó Kaji alardeando.

— Por favor… aún no tenemos noticias de los niños, hemos peinado toda Andalucía y no hay ni rastro.

— ¿Cuentas con la posibilidad de que mueran en manos de un animal y debas buscar unos restos?

— Por desgracia, sí. También contamos con esa posibilidad, pero aún tengo esperanzas. No vuelvas a llamarme. Sigue el protocolo que hemos establecido, por favor te lo pido. No pongas más en juego tu vida de lo necesario.

— Te quiero – respondí Kaji, arrancando un suspiro de la mujer, quien terminó por colgar el teléfono sin despedirse de voz, al tiempo que para su interior susurraba: _'¡Ay!Kaji, cuánto te echo de menos…'_

De repente, una sombra masculina apareció en la terraza tras Kaji y el corazón del hombre se detuvo en seco.


	11. Capítulo 10: El último Caballo Negro

**10**

**EL OTRO CABALLO NEGRO**

**1**

Los dos hombres seguían en pie, uno tras otro, sin mirarse, en silencio. Los segundos eran eternos y se arrastraban lentamente en el espacio como el sudor frío que recorría el cuerpo de Kaji. No sabía desde cuando llevaba ese hombre allí, ni quién era, pero en cualquier caso, estaba perdido. El hombre dio dos pasos atrás y acercó una silla plegable hasta las piernas de Kaji, invitándole a sentarse. Escuchaba con detenimiento todos los movimientos, intentando averiguar algo más acerca de él, si estaba armado o alguna otra información, pero era inútil. Su ritmo cardiaco y la sangre que circulaba por sus venas, palpitante, no se lo permitían. Tomó asiento y esperó paciente las preguntas.

— Tú y yo no somos amigos, así que no creas que no estás en peligro – súbitamente, Kaji puedo reconocer su voz y se alegró de saber que, aunque él intentaba sonar amenazante, el grado de peligro era mucho menor.

— Makoto, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

— No te alegres. Eres un espía pésimo. Ya deberías saberlo – le dijo al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

— ¿No tendrás otro para mí? Tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

— Pues sigue teniéndolos, no vengo en son de paz – y al mismo tiempo le extendió su cigarro encendido y extrajo otro de su bolsillo para él.

Makoto Hyuga era uno de los informáticos e ingenieros que trabajaba en la antigua NERV. Él, junto con Maya y Aoba, completaban el grupo de defensa que Misato Katsuragi lideraba durante los combates con los EVA. Ahora formaba parte de la nueva MCBI, e igual que ocurría en NERV, no estaba al corriente de ninguno de los secretos de Gendoh, ni de la organización, aunque en el fondo, sospechaba algo. Kaji y él no tenían una buena relación. Makoto estaba enamorado de Misato y había odiado siempre a Kaji por el trato que éste le había dado a ella. Lo cierto es que desconocía los detalles de la relación, así que su odio era infundado. Pero eso a Kaji le preocupaba poco, estaba acostumbrado a criar fama de nada bueno. Después de dar a Misato Katsuragi por muerta, pues nunca se llegó a encontrar su cadáver tras el ataque que la ONU realizó a NERV, la relación de Makoto y Kaji se rompió definitivamente. Ya ni si quiera hablaba con él a nivel laboral. Tenía que pagar con alguien la pérdida de Misato, la pérdida de la mujer que amaba y que nunca había podido confesárselo, necesitaba pagar con alguien esa rabia y la persona ideal era Kaji.

— Dime, ¿con quién hablabas? – preguntó Makoto.

— No es de tu incumbencia, pero si vas a patalear, sólo era mi novia.

— ¿Tú novia? Vaya, no sabía que para llamar a la novia hubiese que esconderse en el lugar más recóndito del país y usar el satélite de la ONU. No seas ridículo, está bien que digas 'Te quiero' por la línea para encubrirte, pero a mí no me la pegas – Kaji miró a un lado y sacudió su cabeza negando.

— Lo cierto es que no te miento. De todos modos, veo que quieres llegar al fondo del asunto y no sé a qué precio, pero te voy a decir una cosa segura y nos va la vida en ello a ambos.

— Sorpréndeme – dijo el informático al tiempo que tiraba la colilla al suelo y la pisaba.

— Si estoy aquí es porque no estoy haciendo nada bueno y me estoy ocultando. Tú no eres ningún agente secreto de la MCBI, sólo eres un científico más y si te pillan conmigo irás en mi mismo saco de plástico negro y con los pies por delante. Así que un consejo: te diga lo que te diga, que no salga de aquí ¿Me entiendes?

— No soy tan estúpido. Sólo quiero compartir tú información. Sabes que toco todos los ordenadores de la MCBI y aunque no tengo acceso, puedo hackear las cuentas y ver más información de la que nos dan. Hay muchas anomalías que no encajan en mis datos y quiero contrastar contigo. Sólo es eso.

— Pues en principio no venías en son de paz – dijo jocoso Kaji, sabiendo que le molestaría.

— Usas la línea de la ONU para que Gendoh y sus agentes no capten tus llamadas, y hablas con España.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y debes saber qué hay preguntas que no voy a contestar de voz – dijo Kaji interrumpiéndole.

— No me subestimes, que tú seas un espía de pacotilla, no quiere decir que yo sea un informático pésimo. Los agentes secretos de la MCBI sí son lamentables y no te detectan, pero yo puedo interferir tus llamadas cuando quiera y desde donde me dé la gana. Recuerda que soy el número uno del mundo en eso. Y tranquilo, tengo papel y lápiz, por si quieres escribir. – añadió sarcástico.

— No será necesario. No contestaré lo que suponga un peligro para nuestras vidas.

— En cualquier caso, sé que no nos ha seguido nadie y que no hay nadie alrededor nuestro ahora mismo. Lo tengo controlado por satélite todo desde mi ordenador.

— Serás un buen aliado – murmuró Kaji.

— ¿Para los planes que te traes entre manos con tus amigos, véase novia de España? Sé que estas buscando a los dos niños del experimento de Gendoh.

— Sí. ¿Quieres saber algo realmente interesante? Tú no sabes quiénes son esos niños, ¿verdad? – el semblante inexpresivo de Makoto cambió por completo y mostró total interés a la información – Ellos son Asuka y Shinji, el hijo del Comandante.

La cara del joven científico cambió por completo. Estaba sorprendido pero a la vez aterrado ¿Cuán malvado podría llegar a ser Gendoh para experimentar sobre su propio hijo, abandonándole a su suerte? ¿Qué más cosas sabía Kaji que él desconocía y cuanto cambiaría eso el rumbo de su historia?

— Según el Comandante, el experimento Español se iba a llevar a cabo con dos personas voluntarias, que se habían ofrecido para vivir en cautividad y probar si el antídoto que hemos fabricado era eficaz contra el maldito virus MOCER que asoló la tierra – explicaba Makoto indignado.

— No has dicho ni una verdad – decía Kaji esbozando una sonrisa. Dio su última calada y lanzó la colilla al aire. – Ya deberías saber, si estás aquí hablando conmigo, que nada de lo que la MCBI os cuente es cierto, todo son encubrimientos.

— ¿Cuál es la verdad?

— La verdad es muy dura y no creo que si la sabes, puedas seguir trabajando en la MCBI con total normalidad, así que me la reservo.

— No. Te ayudaré en tu misión, formaré parte de tu equipo, pero cuéntamelo – Kaji había dado un giro por completo a la situación, se había llevado a Makoto a su terreno, se había convertido en el cazador, cazado. Kaji nunca había sido un espía de pacotilla y si algo había aprendido en sus años de experiencia es que sabe más el diablo por viejo, que por diablo.

— Serás de gran ayuda – asintió Kaji con la cabeza – Gendoh cogió a su hijo y a Asuka intencionadamente, porque Shinji tiene muchos genes de su padre. Es una forma de comprobar que el antídoto funcione en Gendoh, sin éste exponerse al peligro. Además, nunca han existido voluntarios para nada. El antídoto es un secreto que sólo conoce la MCBI. Y deberías saber, por lógica, que quien crea el antídoto es porque conoce el virus. Gendoh es el creador del virus DEATH, el virus que más tarde mutó al que ahora conocemos como MOCER. No hay ninguna conspiración secreta por parte de la ONU, ni fue ningún ataque bacteriológico de ningún país. Sólo es un plan más para completar los sueños y la ambición de Gendoh: La humanidad desde cero, Adan y Eva. Gendoh cree que puede ser Dios. En cualquier caso, no conozco todos los detalles de sus planes, ni hasta donde alcanza su locura, pero algo es seguro: cuando compruebe que todo funciona como es debido y exista la posibilidad de rehacer la tierra, todos vamos a morir. Si no controlamos el virus y el antídoto antes que él, la poca humanidad que queda, desaparecerá para siempre.

Makoto estaba extasiado con la información. Caminó hacia la baranda de la terraza y se apoyó, mirando al cielo. Necesitaba reordenar todas las palabras, aclarar ideas, respirar. Cuando decidió perseguir a Kaji para averiguar que se traía entre manos, nunca imaginó que el resultado sería este. Los datos que él había logrado espiar en los ordenadores de la MCBI nada que ver tenían con esta información y ahora carecían de importancia. Ellos trabajaban en la MCBI creyendo y convencidos de que su tarea era salvar el mundo, buscar un antídoto, devolver la vida a la tierra, y la verdad era que estaban haciendo todo lo contrario. El hombre se dejó caer hasta el suelo y se sentó frente a Kaji, quien comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía ahora, después de la conversación, pues él había saboreado el amargor de la verdad hacía unos años.

— Y por cierto Makoto, además de buen espía, soy un gran actor que le va la caza. – concluyó Kaji, regresando al interior del edifico.

Sus planes habían funcionado tal cual esperaba y Makoto había caído en su trampa. No quería hacerle daño, ni que su vida estuviese en peligro, pero necesitaba contactar con él para poder explicarle algunos detalles de su infiltración con la IBAI y pedirle ayuda. Pero hablar de éste tema en la MCBI hubiese sido imposible y menos sin levantar sospechas. La relación con Makoto era nula y jamás hubiese aceptado hablar con él. Su única opción era tenderle una trampa, hacerle creer que Kaji cometía un error en su escarceo para que Makoto le persiguiese hasta el lugar adecuado. Después todo iría viento en popa, una pequeña actuación de pánico desenfrenado para hacer creer al informático que controlaba la situación y cuando menos se lo esperase, dejar caer toda la tralla informativa. Sin necesidad de pedírselo, Hyuuga acabaría siendo su ayudante espía. La operación había sido un éxito rotundo. Sólo quedaba comunicarle a Michelle que ya contaban en sus filas con el mejor informático de todo el mundo, pero ahora no podría llamarla, debería esperar a recibir su aviso.

**2**

Aún era temprano en Tarragona y la brisa matutina era demasiado fresca para viajar en manga corta. El pequeño cachorro de Retriever al que habían llamado Alaska, pues era una hermosa perra blanca y grisácea, que les recordaba a la nieve, le seguía los pasos, pisándole los talones. Había decidido que lo mejor sería viajar en moto para evitar seguir acumulando coches en el pueblo, pues la moto podía subirla al remolque del camión. Pero viajar con la perra en moto sería difícil. Al final lo solucionó atando la jaula de la perra al porta bultos de la moto y introduciéndole varios cojines para que no se golpease en los baches del camino.

Abrigado, con una botella de agua, un bocadillo, un tazón y una lata de comida para la perra, partió hacia el pueblo. Viajar en moto era mucho más rápido y ligero que ir en coche, y además podía atajar algunos caminos gracias a que era una motocicleta de cross. Finalmente llegó al pueblo antes de lo previsto y comprobó que todo seguía igual que lo dejó, lo que significaba que por allí no había pasado ni un alma.

Tenía el camión y el coche cargado con todos los materiales, sólo le faltaba añadir la comida congelada y aprovechar para buscar los libros y materiales necesarios para hacer conservas con las frutas y verduras. Con el toro de montar cargas, subió la moto al camión y la ató. Por suerte, en la masía había otra maquinaria como esta, así que no le costaría nada descargarla. Después, guardó en la cabina del camión, todas las bolsas y compras que Asuka había dejado en el Jeep, y por último, subió a la perra al coche, liberándola de la jaula, y partió al centro para buscar los libros necesarios. En menos de una hora lo tenía todo y había encontrado más cosas de las que había imaginado. No sólo cómo hacer las conservas, también como elaborar otros productos que pronto terminarían por perder, como el pan, la levadura o los cereales, entre otros muchos. Además, aprovechó para coger varios libros de recetas y así aprender más acerca de la cocina. La comida japonesa no se podía cocinar con los productos que tenía y además, con la de ejercicio y esfuerzo que hacía al cabo del día, le sabía a poco y acabaría perdiendo más peso del que ganaba. Necesitaba comer comida mediterránea, propia del clima en el que vivían ahora.

Regresó al centro comercial y terminó por cargar en el camión los alimentos que necesitaban. Después aparcó bien el Jeep y volvieron a casa, él y la perra.

Mientras tanto, Asuka seguía sola en casa. Se había incorporado en la cama para tomar el desayuno que Shinji le había preparado antes de marchar y entonces, decidió que no podía seguir así. Hacía más de cuatro días que se encontraba perfectamente. No tenía ningún dolor y sus heridas habían sanado por completo, aunque aún estaban cicatrizando. Sin embargo, vivía del cuento. Se pasaba los días en la habitación, sabiendo que Shinji lo hacía todo por ella y que le atendía siempre que ella le llamase por el intercomunicador, además de prepararle todas las comidas del día y limpiarle la habitación. En definitiva, ella no hacía más que, comer, dormir y pedir. Había llegado el momento de contribuir a la causa. Shinji no merecía hacer todo ese trabajo sólo, pues era un niño igual que ella y debía estar agotado. De ahora en adelante iba a ayudarle. Iba a limpiar la casa y hacer la comida antes de que él regresara, así al volver se encontraría la sorpresa.

Terminó de comer el desayuno y se dirigió al armario para vestirse. Debían ser ya las diez y media de la mañana, pero el día era bochornoso. Apenas tenía ropa para tanto calor, pues prácticamente, todo lo que habían cogido el primer día era ropa de montaña, así que debería arreglar alguna camiseta y pantalón si no quería asfixiarse. Hasta que Shinji no regresara con la ropa que ella misma había recolectado en las tiendas del pueblo, no podría hacer otra cosa. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de unas tijeras y regresó. Tomó una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones tejanos, y comenzó a cortar. Finalmente había conseguido unos mini pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas y con el cuello amplio después de haberlo estirajado. Satisfecha con su diseño, recogió su pelo y se vistió.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue recoger la habitación donde había dormido las últimas dos semanas. Apartó a un lado toda la maquinaria y las medicinas, y recogió el somier para devolverlo a su habitación en la planta de arriba. Entre muchos esfuerzos y afanes, logró subirlo todo por la escalera de caracol y al finalizar, estaba agotada. Tomó un descanso en el sofá y perdió la noción del tiempo. Casi tocaban las doce del medio día y sin que ella lo supiese, Shinji estaría al llegar. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina con su gata. Le había puesto de nombre Nuca por que le recordaba a un oso panda que recibía ese nombre. Anduvo rebuscando por los armarios la comida de la felina, pero no encontró nada. Claro, ella nunca había pisado la cocina, ni tampoco la despensa. De hecho, prácticamente no había pisado nada de la casa, así que desconocía por completo la colocación de las cosas y donde las había guardado Shinji. Lo primero que debía hacer era familiarizarse con las estancias. Estuvo investigando donde estaban los productos y terminó por perder otra hora más. Cuando por fin encontró la comida de la gata, le dio de comer. Era momento de decidir que iba a hacer de comida y se volvía a presentar un nuevo dilema. Ella nunca había cocinado, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? Podría ser un desastre. Mientras pensaba que quería hacer de comida y no, optó por limpiar el polvo a la casa. Sin embargo, era innecesario. Antes de marcharse al pueblo por la mañana temprano, Shinji lo había dejado todo recogido. Igual que hacía los otros días, lo primero que recogía era la casa. Moviéndose él solo por ella, apenas ensuciaba y pasando una mopa, prácticamente quedaba todo listo. Después se dirigía a cuidar al ganado y por último los huertos. Asuka comenzaba a sentirse inútil. No había nada que pudiese hacer en la casa. Estaba limpia y recogida, se había dado cuenta de que desconocía la distribución de las cosas y ni si quiera sabía que cocinar. Sus dosis de buenas intenciones y ánimos, empezaban a flaquear. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, escuchó el rugido de un vehículo de gran envergadura. Al principio pensó que debía ocultarse y estaba atemorizada, pero aprovechando que todas las puertas estaban cerradas — pues Shinji había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas antes de marcharse, y sólo había dejado la puerta trasera abierta, por si Asuka debía huir — subió corriendo a la planta superior y se asomó por las rendijas de la persiana mallorquina de la terraza que había en su habitación. Pudo ver como un enorme camión entraba por la puerta principal de la casa y encaraba su remolque hacia la nave donde se guardaban todas las herramientas mecánicas. No perdía detalle de lo que sucedía cuando, súbitamente, el camión detuvo su motor y se escuchó el abrir de la puerta del conductor. Desde donde estaba no podía ver quién era, pero pronto le llegaron los ladridos de su perra Alaska y eso la calmó. Decidió salir al encuentro del joven.

— ¡Hola Shinji! – dijo entusiasmada, mientras subía la rampa en carrera con Nuca en brazos. El se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar su voz, no podía imaginar que estuviese por fin en pie y mucho menos que le dirigiese la palabra. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaban.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras? – contestó al tiempo que salía del camión y se acercaba hacia ella. La perra también acudió a su encuentro.

— ¡Muy bien! – saludó a la perra, dejó a la gata en el suelo y ambas se fueron jugando por los alrededores, mientras ellos seguían con su entrecortada conversación.

— ¡Vaya, que ropa más chula llevas! Estás muy guapa.

— ¿De verdad? Me la he hecho yo sola. Hace un calor horrible y no podía ponerme la ropa del armario – decía al tiempo que giraba y hacía posturas para remarcar su cuerpo y mostrar lo bien que le quedaba el traje. Shinji caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto y sacó unas bolsas.

— Pues ya he traído toda la ropa que habías cogido en el pueblo. Están todas las bolsas, así que si tomaste algún bañador, podrás darte un baño en la piscina también. – la alemana se abalanzó sobre las bolsas y no paraba de coger desesperada todas las que podía.

— ¡Ayúdame a llevarlas a mi habitación, tengo que organizar todo esto! – voceaba desesperada, mientras corría hacia casa con unas cuantas bolsas.

Shinji siguió tras ella con una carretilla cargada de cajas y bolsas, y las subió todas a su habitación. Ella se quedó ordenando todas las prendas en los armarios y cajones, mientras él regresó al camión. Aún tenía que guardar la carne y el pescado en las neveras, pues era de máxima prioridad. Con el toro mecánico, bajó la nevera y el congelador hasta la casa y lo instaló en la despensa. Después, descargó las bombonas de butano, el combustible y la moto, y lo guardó todo. Almacenó las bombonas con mucha precaución, en la caseta que había debajo del mirador de la piscina. Eran un lugar, fresco, fuera de la luz y hueco, donde podía guardarlas sin miedo a que tuviesen un percance. Tenía más de doce botellas y sabía que podía ser peligroso, pero cuantas más tuviesen, menos veces tendrían que bajar al pueblo.

Ya en la cocina, se puso a descuartizar las piezas de carne que había traído. Para ahorrarse tiempo en el pueblo y poder llegar antes a casa, en lugar de ir recogiendo bandejas de carne y pescado por el congelador de la tienda, había decidido coger dos grandes piezas de carne y varias piezas enteras de pescado. Así que ahora debía cortarlo todo para poder congelarlo e ir extrayéndolo del congelador a medida que lo fuesen necesitando. Mientras preparaba todo el alimento, Asuka se reunió con él en la cocina.

— Ya he terminado. ¿Tú no has traído ropa para ti? – dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la mesa central de la cocina.

— No, bueno. No he tenido tiempo de mirarlo tampoco. Pero, de todas formas, creo que de momento me apaño con lo que cogimos el primer día.

— ¡Ah! Pero, todo es ropa de montaña y da mucho calor – replicó mientras abría las cajas que Shinji había dejado sobre la mesa y ojeaba lo que había en su interior.

— Ya. Sí, lo que pasa es que para limpiar a los animales y eso, es mejor ir tapado. Es que la paja se mete en la ropa y luego pica mucho. Cuanto más tapado mejor.

— ¿Qué son todas estas cosas? – decía señalando varios utensilios de cocina que había encontrado, a lo que Shinji contestó sin mirar, mientras afanaba con la pierna del cuarto de cerdo:

— Ahí hay de todo. He traído latas de conservas de pescados, verduras, tomates naturales y fritos, y también otro tipo de productos, como mermeladas, chocolates, levaduras. ¡Ah! Y también hay unos utensilios para hacer conservas. He pensado que podríamos conservar las verduras que tenemos en el huerto y confitar las frutas también. De esta forma, tendremos comida siempre. Aprovechando que aún los productos de las tiendas son comestibles, podemos practicar para hacer productos conservados, hasta que nos salgan bien. Así no se nos echará el tiempo encima – la joven dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta Shinji, para ver de cerca que hacía.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Eres muy considerado. Yo no había pensado en todas estas cosas. Algún día las latas caducarán y entonces, nos quedaremos sin comida, pero si la conservamos, podremos tener todo el año, productos de temporada.

— No lo has pensado, porque no has tenido oportunidad. Estabas enferma. Pero ya verás como en contacto con las cosas, te irán viniendo ideas a la mente. Cosas que nunca habrías imaginado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es esto?

— Eso es un cuarto de ternera y esto es de cerdo. Estoy haciendo las piezas más pequeñas, fileteando, para poder congelarlo en envases pequeños y así no descongelar después más de lo necesario.

— Vaya. ¿Y por qué has traído piezas tan grandes? ¿No había bandejas cortadas?

— Sí, claro. Quedan muchísimas bandejas cortadas. Lo que pasa es que había perdido mucho tiempo y no quería llegar muy tarde a casa, entonces la carne y el pescado lo he cogido en piezas grandes – le contestó sonriente.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— Claro, lo que tú quieras hacer. Puedes cortar carne, o limpiar los pescados, o ir empaquetando en estas pequeñas bolsas todo lo que he cortado y lo que vaya cortando, o guardar todas esas latas en la despensa. Lo que tú quieras.

Le había dado tantas opciones que no sabía a cual atender. Todas le parecían interesantes, pero lo que le apetecía ahora era estar cerca de él, para poder observarle, verle trabajar, preguntarle cosas, hacer lo que hacía más de dos semanas no había hecho. Comportarse como una persona. Shinji estaba encantado con la nueva actitud de Asuka, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que volviese todo a lo de antes. No sabía a qué se debía su cambio de actitud repentino, pero tampoco pensaba preguntarle, ni sacar el tema o podría estropearlo todo. Lo que más admiraba Asuka de él era la tranquilidad y naturalidad con la que se tomaba sus cambios de humor. Estaba tranquilo con ella y no la observaba con cautela, si no que le contestaba como si fuese ayer la última vez que hablaron.

Entre tanto, mientras Asuka le hacía varias preguntas, terminaron de organizarlo todo. Guardaron toda la carne y el pescado, pusieron en funcionamiento el congelador y la nevera nuevos, ordenaron todas las latas y utensilios, guardaron en la librería los nuevos libros de recetas y conservas y recogieron las máquinas y medicinas que se había quedado en la habitación donde Asuka había pasado los últimos días. Se había hecho tarde, y tocaban las tres de la tarde. Sus estómagos rugían de hambre, pero antes tendría que echar un vistazo a los animales. Asuka estaba dispuesta a seguirle a todos los sitios.

— ¿Dónde vas ahora? – preguntó Asuka, caminando al lado de Shinji.

— Voy a comprobar cómo están los animales, que no les falte agua, hay que mirar que las tetinas no se atasquen y de paso, si hay algún huevo fresco en el gallinero, me lo traeré.

— ¡Voy contigo! – replicó entusiasmada - ¿Qué más cosas has traído del pueblo?

— Pues, aún están los sacos de comida de los animales en el camión, luego los descargaré. También he traído las bombonas de gas y el combustible para el generador y las máquinas.

— ¿Tanto gastamos?

— Más de lo que pensaba. Tal vez no me sé organizar bien. Tengo que pensar con calma como optimizar al máximo nuestros recursos, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de sentarme – dijo alicaído.

— Bueno, ahora que estamos los dos, podrás leer libros, tendrás más tiempo libre.

— Sí. Claro que sí. Siendo dos, haremos las cosas mejor y sacaremos mayor partido a todo. – replicó sonriente, pero seguía abstraído en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó Asuka, justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la granja.

— Quiero averiguar cómo podría instalar placas solares y un aerogenerador. Esta granja es totalmente sostenible, funciona ella sola sin necesidad de conectar el generador. Si pudiésemos hacer lo mismo en la casa, ahorraríamos un montón de butano y gasoil, y además, nos aseguraríamos la corriente a largo plazo. El combustible de ahora sólo nos lo asegura a corto plazo.

— Esas cosas que piensas es porque crees que nos quedaremos a vivir aquí para siempre y no es lo que me decías entonces – preguntó la joven sorprendida – ¿No eras tú el que creías en que la humanidad aún estaba viva?

— Y lo sigo creyendo. Sé que no estamos solos en el mundo y que saldremos adelante. Pero no sé cuándo. Un año viviendo en la montaña, ya es mucho tiempo. La tienda de donde cojo las bombonas, sólo tiene un camión en la entrada, cargado con todas las bombonas. No sé, tal vez tenga cien de ellas, exagerando mucho. ¿Qué pasará cuando se acaben? Las neveras funcionan con gas.

— Pues las ponemos de luz eléctrica.

— Esa no es la solución, aquí la corriente no es continua. El generador necesita gasoil para estar en marcha y por tanto es el mismo problema que el gas butano. La solución pasa por ir recorriendo los pueblos de los alrededores recogiendo butano y gasoil, pero dime ¿hasta cuándo? ¿y a qué precio? En los pueblos de alrededor el abastecimiento también se acabará, y lo único que podemos hacer paseándonos por ahí, es poner en peligro nuestras vidas. No podemos depender de ello. Por eso, estoy intentando pensar cómo instalar placas en la casa. Con tiempo, estudiaré la instalación de la granja, no debe ser algo tan difícil de hacer, es cuestión de estudiarlo.

— Está bien. Hablar contigo me hace pensar que tenemos más problemas que soluciones. – siseó cabizbaja la alemana.

Él se dirigió al corral y sacó a las cabras hasta la cerca del bosque. Las pilas de agua estaban llenas y en la pineda hacía sombra y corría una suave brisa fresca que los animales agradecería, pues estaba cayendo un sol de justicia. Después se dirigió al corral de las gallinas y recogió los huevos que había puesto durante el día. Ya tenían comida.

De vuelta a la casa, Asuka se mostraba algo triste por la conversación. A veces olvidaba que no estaban de vacaciones en la montaña, sino que estaban huyendo de los militares de una tal agencia IBI que les quería secuestrar. Pero las conversaciones preocupantes de Shinji sobre su supervivencia se lo recordaban rápidamente; el joven se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer la comida, mientras ella esperaba sentada en el taburete, acariciando a la gata que se había subido a la mesa.

— Vamos a comer un buen plato de Arroz a la cubana y salchichas, ¿te apetece?

— No sé qué es eso – respondió abatida. El joven se giró a mirarla ya que había notado su tono dejado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Es arroz blanco hervido, con huevos fritos y salsa de tomate.

— Suena rico. Pienso las cosas que has dicho.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— De la misma manera que se acaba el combustible, se acabará el alimento. Nuestro combustible.

— Sí, no tan rápido, pero sí.

— ¿Qué pasará si transcurren los años y nadie nos encuentra o no encontramos a nadie?

— No me he planteado esa opción – respondió el joven, mientras preparaba la comida.

— ¡Pero quiero que te la plantees! Aunque no nos comamos toda la carne del congelador del supermercado, llegará un momento que no podremos comerla, porque será perjudicial para nuestra salud y lo mismo con el pescado. ¿Qué haremos entonces, seremos vegetarianos?

— Es una opción, pero no lo encuentro viable.

— ¿Por qué?

— En el supuesto del que hablas, se entiende que viviríamos aquí para siempre solos y tendríamos que desarrollar nuestra vida aquí. Esto puede ser un lugar muy bonito, pero el paraíso del descanso y la relajación no es. Las tierras hay que cultivarlas, los animales hay que cuidarlos y la casa hay que mantenerla. Eso es un desgaste físico que dos lechugas no cubren. Ni haciendo la mejor dieta vegetariana del mundo, seríamos capaces de salir adelante. Sí o sí, nuestro cuerpo necesita las proteínas de las carnes, así que la opción de vivir del huerto únicamente, es inviable.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Pues no sé, no lo he pensado aún. Supongo que seremos más mayores, adultos, veremos las cosas de otra forma, no sé, tal vez tengamos una barca y salgamos a pescar, no sé. Es que no sé. – el ruido de los huevos al chocar con el aceite, se solaparon a las voces de ambos y por un momento se detuvo la conversación. Finalmente, la comida estaba lista y Shinji sirvió los platos en la mesa – A comer.

Cuando terminaron los platos, Asuka se marchó a su habitación. Aún estaba pensativa sobre todo lo que había hablado. Vivir sola para siempre, en este mundo y con Shinji, eran ideas que no la dejaban descansar tranquila. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad, pero se la hacía temible pensar que el único hombre sobre la tierra que quedase con ella fuese precisamente él. Se dejó caer en la cama y abstraída en sus pensamientos, terminó por dormirse.

Mientras tanto, Shinji terminó de recoge y fregar los platos, y se retiró a regar el huerto. Después, aprovechando el tiempo que le había sobrado, decidió echarle un vistazo a los libros de conservas para empezar a practicar cuanto antes.

**3**

Aún en el laboratorio secreto de la SGUA, en Maine, Portland, el Doctor Bryant Reynolds daba los últimos retoques a la rehabilitación de Sarah. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que el espécimen había recuperado su movilidad, teniendo en cuenta que había estado cinco años estática, encerrada en un tanque de LCL y conectada a un ordenador. Su criogenización había sido un éxito, sin embargo, el experimento no había funcionado con ella y no era inmune al virus MOCER y por tanto, no era un portador del antídoto ROURI. Sus esperanzas de salvarse cada vez se veían más reducidas. No sabían si el experimento en los niños había funcionado y a este paso, tampoco podrían saberlo, pues aún no habían dado con ellos. Debía comunicarle a la doctora la mala noticia y poner a salvo a Sarah cuanto antes. Seguir ocultos en el laboratorio podría ser peligroso, pues tarde o temprano podrían recibir la visita de algún miembro de la MCBI o de la IBI para comprobar el estado del espécimen 'Sarah'.

— Sarah, ¿puedes venir un momento? – la joven se encontraba en la habitación contigua, leyendo los periódicos que el Doctor había guardado para cuando ella despertase.

— Sí, ahora voy.

— Tengo que enseñarte unas cosas muy importantes – sobre la mesa del laboratorio de Bryant había un libro bastante grueso y un mapa doblado. Pronto llegó la joven y tomó asiento en un taburete de la estancia, frente al doctor – Mira, esto es para ti – dijo al tiempo que empujaba hacia ella los dos objetos citados.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Tienes que irte de aquí.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – recriminó atónita la joven.

— Estás en peligro. No creas que te estoy echando. Déjame que te explique – la joven tomó el libro y el mapa y estuvo ojeándolos nerviosa, mientras escuchaba las palabras del doctor – Ya te he explicado muchas cosas estas últimas semanas sobre este laboratorio, porque estás aquí, quien te trajo…

— Sí, la MCBI

— Y la IBI, no lo olvides – ella asentía con la cabeza, con cierto desdén, harta de que una y otra vez le repitiese lo mismo. Realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta a quien se enfrentaba, en el fondo se lo tomaba todo con mucha tranquilidad – Sé que te aburres de escucharme y que te diga una y otra vez lo mismo, pero eres una inconsciente. Aún piensas con la mentalidad de hace cinco años, no has vivido todo este tiempo, tu mente no concibe la idea de que has muerto durante cinco años por culpa de esa gente. Te han matado, que eso se te grave a fuego, por favor te lo pido.

— No lo olvido ¿pero dime, por qué tengo que marcharme? Y cuando dices 'marcharme' – dijo remarcando la palabra – te refieres a ir yo sola, ¿no?

— Te acompañaré al lugar, pero si yo me quedo contigo, seré el anzuelo que traiga tu muerte definitiva. Al primero que buscarán es a mí y la MCBI no es tonta, no deja a sus especímenes en manos de cualquiera. Yo era el único encargado de tú laboratorio, donde tú residías, quien supervisaba que todo estuviese en orden. Lo que yo sé es un secreto de estado, no, mucho más que eso. Por ello, la MCBI me implantó unas células sintético-biológicas que se han adherido a mi sistema y no pueden ser retiradas. Esas células son un emisor de señal que dice en cada momento donde estoy ¿Crees que me iban a dejar escapar sabiendo tal secreto?

— Pero eso es terrible – contestó ella preocupada

— Tranquila, tú no lo tienes. Por suerte, cuando se crearon esa especie de células aún eran incompatibles con el LCL que recubría tu cuerpo, así que no se pudo hacer nada para poder implantártelas. Es toda una ventaja.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— Me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que vengan.

— Sí y yo no estaré y te preguntarán.

— Sí, pero nadie sabrá dónde estás porque tengo un plan. Este laboratorio fue creado inicialmente para la clonación de seres vivos. Durante los últimos años he estado trabajando en ello y a partir de materia de otros seres que fallecieron en los experimentos, he podido crear un clon tuyo. No grites, no te asustes, está muerto, nunca le di vida, sólo es un cuerpo a tu imagen y semejanza, como una escultura – los ojos de la joven estaban abiertos como platos, tenía mucho miedo después de escuchar sus explicaciones, pero en el fondo era su única salvación – Cuando vengan, les diré que tu experimento ha fallado, y has muerto en el tanque. Claro, todo será mucho más detallado, no te preocupes.

— ¿Y qué pasará contigo?

— Eso no importa. Ahora atiende. Este es el mapa del lugar donde te llevaré. La casa está totalmente equipada, no sólo de mobiliario y ropa, también de alimento y materiales de higiene que puedas necesitar. Con todo lo que tienes ahí dentro, puedes estar perfectamente casi un año sin salir del lugar. Eso será tiempo suficiente, con suerte incluso te podemos sacar antes de un año. En cualquier caso, si por lo que fuese necesitases salir, el mapa es de toda la zona, te he trazado los lugares más importantes y necesarios. Hay agua, luz y gas corriente, me he asegurado que las centrales de la zona sigan en funcionamiento. Habrá también un vehículo por si tuvieses que escapar y también tienes un arma. Te la daré ahora, es mi pistola, pero es mejor que la tengas tú.

— No, es tuya, si la tienes es porque la necesitas – el hombre enarcó una ceja sorprendido de su preocupación.

— No. Estaré más tranquilo si está contigo. Sobre el libro, es un diario que te he ido escribiendo a lo largo de estos cinco años. Si lo abres en sentido occidental, está el día a día contado, las cosas más importantes que sucedieron en el mundo y demás. Si lo abres en sentido oriental, hay mucha información médica, sobre el virus, los experimentos y demás. He intentado escribirte todo lo que sé. Léelo siempre que puedas.

— Lo haré – afirmó con rotundidad, al tiempo que agarraba y apretaba contra el pecho el libro – juro que no será un trabajo en vano.

Un silencio sepulcral bañó el laboratorio. Los dos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, conscientes del peligro que iban a correr sus vidas a partir de ahora. El miedo era palpable en sus pupilas vibrantes, pero sobretodo en el latir de sus corazones; el doctor mandó a Sarah a recoger las pocas cosas que había reunido durante estas semanas, mientras él terminaba los preparativos del viaje.

Para asegurarse de que podría llevar a la joven sana y salva al lugar, por primera vez iba a utilizar el inhibidor de señal del chip emisor que llevaba implantado. Era un aparato que la propia MCBI había fabricado y le entregó en caso de emergencia. Por supuesto se arriesgaban a que lo utilizase en su propio beneficio, como iba a hacer ahora mismo, pero si era un poco listo, debía guardar el inhibidor de señal para ataques del enemigo en caso de necesitar huir de los satélites de la ONU, por ejemplo. De todas formas, Bryant no creía que existiese mejor oportunidad para usarlo. El aparato tenía una autonomía reducida de una hora y después era inservible. No creía que la MCBI o la IBI le estuviesen vigilando vía satélite, pero sí creía en su mala suerte y en las casualidades, y estaba convencido de que si no lo usaba, justo hoy les daría por vigilarle y le cogerían. Tenía cierta manía persecutoria.

Finalmente, Sarah se reunió con él en el hangar del laboratorio. Todo estaba preparado para marchar. Se acercó hasta ella y le entrego una maleta metálica.

— Protege esta maleta de la humedad y la luz solar. Es tu seguro de vida. En el interior están todas las vacunas contra el virus MOCER. Debes ponerte una cada mes, sin falta. En el interior hay un calendario para que no lo olvides, tacha cada día que pase. Es de vital importancia.

— ¿Y tus vacunas? ¿Son estas? – preguntó Sarah, pero Reynolds no quería responder - ¡Contéstame! – voceó la joven – Son tus vacunas, ¿acaso quieres morir? ¿Quién soy yo para merecer la vida más que tú? Al menos tu eres un médico, puedes salvar vidas, yo no soy nadie, una actriz de pacotilla, ni si quiera tengo estudios, ¿qué crees que puedo hacer yo por el mundo? – sollozaba la joven, gritando entre lágrimas agoniosas, sabida de que no iban a volver a verse, de que ese hombre estaba entregándole su vida y no podía corresponderle de ninguna manera.

— Sarah – susurró, abrazándola – eres mi esperanza, si no te salvo… si no te puedo salvar…mi vida, llevo cinco años cuidando de ti, es mi vida…tu ya eres mi vida, Sarah… tú, junto a esos niños, sois la única esperanza de la humanidad. Si nuestros planes fallan, si Michelle no lo logra, si la MCBI se impone sobre el mundo, todo habrá acabado para siempre. Vive por mí, te lo pido por favor.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo tierno, entre lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia contenida. El paso del tiempo era muy lento, abrazados, sintiendo el calor humano una vez más, desde hacía cinco años. Tenían que parar, no podían necesitarse el uno al otro, ella debía empezar una vida sola. Él se retiró hacia un teléfono de satélite y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

— ¿Recuerdas todo el plan? – preguntó Bryant.

— Sí. Tengo el mapa, el diario, el arma, el maletín y mi mochila.

— No seré la única persona que sepa tu ubicación. No te enfades, pero, en el peor de los casos, si muero y no se ha logrado encontrar a los niños, alguien deberá venir a buscarte, o te quedarás sola para siempre.

— No vas a morir.

— Bien, pero si ocurre, alguien tiene que saber tu paradero. Conozco varios hombres y mujeres infiltrados en la MCBI y la IBAI. Ellos serán los encargados de recogerte. Tú solo debes atender a una mujer llamada Harsh. Giselle Harsh. Nadie más sabrá nada de ti.

— ¿Y los demás infiltrados?

— Sí, ellos sí, claro. Pero no vendrán a recogerte. Sus cargos son superiores en las organizaciones y no pueden viajar hasta Estados Unidos sin un motivo. Harsh es un ayudante de laboratorio, no es ninguna sospecha.

— ¡Ah! Entiendo.

— Ahora la llamaré y comunicaré un fax con tu ubicación.

Súbitamente, el sonido de varios helicópteros y vehículos invadieron el hangar. El estruendo comenzaba a ser insoportable. Bryant escondió todo el material bajo llave en una entrada secreta y le pasó la llave a Sarah, mandándola a esconderse. Ella salió corriendo en la dirección que él le había indicado. Se introdujo entre varios especímenes muertos que aún yacían en los cilindros de vidrio. Desde allí podía entre ver que ocurría en el exterior.

Bryant Reynolds hacía como si trabajase en el hangar, reparando el vehículo que tenía listo para salir. De repente, un enorme todoterreno entró en el recinto, dejando ver sobre sus puertas el escudo de la IBI, y de él se bajaron dos hombre uniformados. El resto de vehículos y helicópteros se detuvieron y se hizo el silencio.

Uno de los hombres caminó hacia el doctor, quien había dejado de simular que trabajaban y se levantó para saludarles.

— Bienvenidos – dijo Bryant extendiendo la mano al militar.

— Soy el Mayor Juan Coronado de la IBI, traemos una orden directa del Mariscal de la MCBI: 'Recuperar al espécimen S.J.: Sarah' – Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, pues había oído al militar decir su nombre.


	12. Capítulo 11: Un movimiento en falso

**11**

**UN MOVIMIENTO EN FALSO, UNA PIEZA PERDIDA****  
><strong>

**1**

Aún en el hangar del laboratorio secreto de la SGUA, el doctor Bryant Reynolds y el Mayor Juan Coronado se miraban. La visita del ejército de la IBI había sido inesperada y no eran pocos los que venían. Estaba claro que pretendían cumplir su misión fuese como fuese, pero él no iba a dejarles llevarse a Sarah tan fácilmente.

— ¿Quién es el Mariscal de la MCBI? – preguntó el doctor enarcando una ceja.

— Disculpe, para nosotros es el Mariscal de las fuerzas armadas, para usted debe ser el Doctor Ikari.

— ¡Ah! Gendoh Ikari. Entiendo. ¿Y han venido a buscar a Sarah?

— Así es.

— ¿Todos? – insistió Bryant algo nervioso, lo que notó rápidamente el Mayor Coronado.

— ¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

— No, no. En absoluto. Admiro el despliegue militar de la MCBI para proteger a los especímenes, sólo es eso. – contestó para salir del paso, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia una mesa del hangar para dejar las herramientas con las que simulaba estar trabajando.

— En realidad estábamos de paso. Mis hombres y yo somos los únicos encargados de recoger a S.J, pero hemos coincidido durante el viaje y se han sumado. Estamos de expedición por estas tierras.

— ¿Expedición? En América no queda nada, ¿qué estáis buscando?

El Mayor se retiró hasta uno de sus hombres sin contestar a las preguntas del doctor. Éste les observaba como hablaban entre ellos y el Mayor entregaba su chaqueta a un tercero. Había preguntado algo que no debía y probablemente estaba dando órdenes, e informando al personal de que tuviesen cautela. Repentinamente, Bryant se dio cuenta de que estos militares no formaban parte de la IBI que él conocía. Los uniformes que vestían eran de otro color, y además, en la insignia había un detalle más que los otros no tenía. Debían ser una sección especial, encargada de alguna misión inédita, algo secreto que él desconocía y que probablemente sus aliados infiltrados tampoco sabían, pues de ser así, habría sido informado. Gendoh debía estar moviendo sus hilos, asegurándose la retaguardia ante una posible traición de alguno de sus hombres. Estaba claro que el Comandante, ahora Mariscal de esta sección secreta, andaba con pies de plomo y no era nada fácil pillarle desprevenido, pero lo más peligroso era saber si éste sospechaba algo de los espías. De ser así, la vida de Kaji estaba en peligro y probablemente la de los científicos infiltrados en la IBAI, Michelle y Harsh.

Súbitamente, todos los helicópteros y convoyes se retiraron, y únicamente se quedó el vehículo del Mayor y sus tres acompañantes. Juan Coronado regresó junto al doctor, pero su semblante había cambiado y nada tenía que ver con el hombre cordial al que había saludado.

Desde el interior de uno de los almacenes, a través de los vidrios de los cilindros de los especímenes, Sarah analizaba con cautela todos los movimientos. Sabía que estaban en peligro inminente, pues el hecho de que los demás militares se hubiesen retirado de la zona, no era precisamente señal de paz, si no, todo lo contrario. Atendía en silencio todas las conversaciones y no perdía detalle de lo que oía. Cualquier palabra podría salvarles la vida en un momento tan crucial.

— Doctor, usted ya sabe más de lo que puede saber. Dígame, ¿A dónde iba?

— ¿Cómo? – inquirió Bryant, intentando ganar tiempo.

— Preparaba su vehículo, ¿no es así?

— No. En absoluto. En los ratos libres me entretengo limpiando el hangar, ha sido mera casualidad que estuviese limpiando el coche – el Mayor sacudía su cabeza negativamente.

— Ya veo. Que casual. Quiero ver a Sarah – fue directo, sin preámbulos y la afirmación le golpeó directamente en el corazón.

— Bueno. Sabes que no es tan sencillo como llegar aquí y decir que quieres ver a Sarah. Necesito una orden escrita y firmada por el Doctor Ikari, además de un aval de tu identidad y la de tus acompañantes, un certificado de la MCBI de partida y recogida, y por último, el contrato o la copia que firmamos cuando se criogenizó. Sin todas esas cosas, el laboratorio de Sarah no se abre. – el doctor había sido astuto.

Era la mejor manera de ganar tiempo y aunque todo era cierto y eran las órdenes que le dieron el día que ésta fue criogenizada, ahora le servía para poner entre la espada y la pared al Mayor y saber si eran enviados de verdad, o como él, eran otros espías de Gendoh intentando derrotarle. Al fin y al cabo, se habían equivocado al nombrarle y vestían una ropa distinta, tal vez no era como él había pensado al principio y en lugar de ser una sección secreta de Gendoh, era una sección secreta contra Gendoh.

El Mayor miró a sus acompañantes y uno de ellos se aproximó con un maletín. Bryant tragó saliva y esperó impaciente.

— Gendoh es un hombre de muchos recursos, ¿verdad? – preguntó el Mayor Juan, al tiempo que dejaba el maletín sobre la mesa.

— Sí. Es lógico. Estos experimentos son de máxima seguridad.

— Sí, sí. Traigo todas esas chorradas que pides y un regalo de parte del Mariscal, para ti.

El hombre abrió el maletín y sacó los papeles que Bryant le había pedido, mientras éste los observaba detenidamente.

— El Mariscal dice: 'Adiós rata'. – e instantáneamente una bala atravesó el cráneo del doctor, arrebatándole la vida. El cuerpo de éste cayó a plomo contra el suelo, inerte, aún con vestigios de vida.

Sarah quedó impertérrita. No podía creerlo, ni asumirlo. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, había quedado paralizado por completo observando aquella escena aterradora. Mientras, los militares lo revolvían todo, rompiendo todo a su paso, buscando desesperados la llave para poder llevársela, pero era inútil.

— Este hijo de puta ha debido esconder la llave para casos como este. Tendremos que pedir un duplicado – decía uno de los militares.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? – preguntó el Mayor.

— Dos días como mucho. Volvamos a la base, nos deshacemos del cadáver y cuando tengamos la llave, nos llevamos el espécimen. Será más fácil que revolver toda esta pocilga – explicó el mismo militar.

Los otros dos acompañantes cargaron el cuerpo del doctor en el convoy, ante la mirada atónica de Sarah que no podría despedirse de él. El Mayor Juan y su mano derecha, se subieron al vehículo y partieron del lugar.

Sarah se quedó sola, desconsolada y sin esperanzas de vida.

**2**

En Neo Tokyo 4, Japón, el teléfono del despacho de Kaji no dejaba de sonar. Estaba estirado en la silla, reclinado con los pies sobre la mesa, fumándose su último cigarrillo. Recordaba la conversación de la noche pasada con Hyuuga. No estaba seguro de que éste fuese capaz de disimular, que no se notase en sus actitudes que sabía más cosas de las necesarias. Si le pillaban a él, cogerían también a Kaji y entonces, todo se habría terminado para siempre.

En el último tono, justo cuando la llamada se iba a cortar, éste descolgó el auricular.

— Departamento de la MCBI, sección de mando internacional, al habla Kaji Ryouji. Dígame.

— Soy el Mayor Juan Coronado, solicito una audiencia con Gendoh Ikari.

— No va a ser posible, señor Coronado. Si tiene algo que comunicarle al Comandante, yo soy la persona con la que debe hablar – dijo Kaji para intervenir la información y saber de qué se trataba.

— Está bien, no importa. Necesito un duplicado de la llave de un laboratorio de la SGUA en USA – la sorpresa de Kaji fue mayúscula.

— Identifíquese, por favor.

— Mayor de la sección IBI Explorer USA, Juan Coronado. Misión de Recuperación del Espécimen S. – replicó lacónico el militar.

— ¿Solicita la llave del laboratorio que alberga a Sarah Jordan en Maine, Portland?

— Sí.

— ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta? – Juan murmuró con asentimiento - ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la llave original? El científico Bryant Reynolds se encuentra en el recinto.

— Hemos encontrado al doctor muerto. Se había pegado un tiro en la boca. Su cuerpo estaba en avanzada descomposición. No hemos querido buscar la llave. Es trabajo de la IBAI inspeccionar los cadáveres – Kaji no se lo podía creer. Estaban mintiendo, eso era imposible. El Doctor no se podía haber suicidado y mucho menos estar el cuerpo en avanzada descomposición, puesto que hacía menos de dos semanas que había hablado con él, pero ya no importaba. Lo increíble es que lo habían matado. Uno de los suyos había perdido la vida y la siguiente sería Sarah.

— Bien. Solicitaré el duplicado al Comandante, si lo acepta, antes de treinta y seis horas lo tendréis – y Kaji colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta. La noticia que acababa de recibir había sido un jarro de agua fría.

Durante algunos minutos anduvo asimilando la dura noticia, pero en seguida volvió a la realidad. Necesitaba saber quién era ese tal Juan Coronado y a que se refería con IBI Explorer USA. Desconocía que existiese una sección más del ejército de Gendoh. Debía informarle cuanto antes de la llamada, pero quería saber más información al respecto.

Antes de pasar por el despacho del Comandante Ikari, decidió hacer una visita a Makoto Hyuuga, el nuevo hombre que trabajaba en sus filas. Siendo el mejor informático del planeta en la actualidad, tal vez podría averiguar más cosas a través de él.

Makoto había salido con sus compañeros de trabajo a tomar un descanso. Restaban en la última planta del edificio, hablando de su futuro y el de la tierra.

— Me es imposible dejar de pensar en la cantidad de personas que han muerto por culpa del virus. Y cuando pienso en mis cosas, en mis problemas diarios, me siento egoísta. Pero ¿y qué puedo hacer? Es mi vida. Cuando llego a casa, mis problemas están allí – decía Maya Ibuki a sus compañeros, que entendían perfectamente cómo se sentía.

— No podemos hacer nada por ellos. No es nuestra culpa que estén muertos. Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero no tienes que culparte –explicaba Aoba. – Mira, hace unos días una de las cuerdas de mi guitarra se rompió. Desde entonces no puedo tocarla. ¿Crees que a día de hoy tengo un problema mayor que ese? No. Para mí, ese es mi problema. Es normal que pienses en tus cosas, es tu vida, tú sigues viva y no es tu culpa.

— Si chicos. Tenéis razón. Pero decidme ¿no os parece muy raro que los que nos salvemos siempre seamos nosotros? – inquirió Makoto, mientras tomaba una calada de su cigarro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaron casi al unísono sus dos compañeros de trabajo.

— NERV, la actual MCBI, ¿no es muy extraño que seamos la única empresa de los alrededores que sigue en pie, con todos sus integrantes vivos? – replicó una vez más el informático.

— ¡Ey, chicos! – interrumpió Kaji, acercándose hacia ellos y tomando el cigarro de Makoto – ¿de dónde sacas estos cigarrillos? Hace tiempo que dejaron de fabricarse cajetillas.

— Son un asco, pero no hay otra cosa. ¿No sabes que la MCBI tiene una sección que se dedica a la producción de alimentos, productos de necesidades básicas y otro tipo de vicios? – dijo entre risas.

— ¡Ah! Pues no sabía que tuviesen también tabaco. No está nada mal. Tendré que pasarme por ese colmado a comprarme algunas cosillas – replicó Kaji, hilarante, al mismo tiempo que hacía una señal a Makoto para que le acompañase.

Los dos hombres dejaron el lugar y se adentraron en la sala de conductos de refrigeración del edificio. Allí nadie les vería y podrían hablar de lo ocurrido. Kaji tomó repentinamente a Hyuuga por la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared sin soltarle, para decirle:

— Eres un imbécil ¿Acaso no dijiste que podía confiar en ti? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí fuera? Te las das de interesante delante de tus amigos, como si supieses algo y lo único que vas a conseguir es que rueden nuestras cabezas.

— ¿Tanto te preocupa? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No es por mí sólo. Deja de hacerte el héroe. No es momento de ser egoístas y actuar por libre. Hay más vidas en juego, entre ellas la de los dos niños: Asuka y Shinji. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por ellos, pero mantén el puto pico cerrado.

— Está bien, está bien…suéltame. No era mi intención – Kaji le dejó libre. Se alejó un poco, colocándose la chaqueta y continuó – No pensé en que pudiera tener peligros. Sólo quería ver si ellos sospechaban algo también.

— Pues deja de no pensar. No hables de esto con nadie. Te dije que era nuestro secreto.

— Lo será.

— Lo es, en este mismo momento – Makoto miró a Kaji y afirmó con la cabeza. El hombre tenía razón, le había fallado y también a la misión. Kaji cambió el semblante, se denotaba agotamiento y derrotismo en su mirada, a lo que el informático no dudó en preguntar.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No le habrá pasado nada a tu novia, ¿no?

— Cómo si le hubiese pasado a ella, sí.

Kaji le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, lo de la llamada telefónica y la muerte de Bryant Reynolds. Makoto no sabía quién era ese hombre, así que le explicó todo acerca de él, que trabajo desempeñaba, porqué era tan importante para el proyecto. Fue así como el informático se dio cuenta del peligro que conllevaba formar parte del equipo de Kaji. Comprendió realmente que su vida estaba en peligro y la de sus compañeros infiltrados.

— Debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos de esa nueva sección de la IBI, entonces – añadió Hyuuga.

— Sí. No sé que se trae entre manos Gendoh, pero es un plan encubierto, que seguro, no deberíamos de conocer. Probablemente el gilipollas del Mayor Juan Coronado ha desobedecido las instrucciones de comunicación y no sabría que me lo estaba comunicando a mí. Cuando Gendoh se entere, echará fuego y dará alguna orden para que desaparezcan. Antes de eso, hay que infiltrarse en los ordenadores de la MCBI o donde sea y averiguar quiénes son y qué están haciendo – explicó Kaji.

— ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

— Conociendo a Gendoh, estoy seguro de que es algún tipo de experimento. No me extrañaría que con las investigaciones que han avanzado tanto, no haya puesto en práctica algún nuevo experimento con humanos, para probar el alcance del virus.

— ¿Un nuevo humano inmune?

— No lo sé. Sólo hacemos suposiciones. Lo único que sé seguro es que el comandante quiere reiniciar a la humanidad. Sin defectos, sin enfermedades, sin problemas.

— ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Makoto.

— Seguramente, pero creo que eso le importa poco.

Los dos hombres regresaron a sus puestos de trabajo para continuar con la jornada laboral, pero ambos se dedicaron a indagar en los archivos de la organización, buscando respuestas a todas sus dudas. Kaji se encargó de inspeccionar todos los envíos al extranjero que habían realizado, observando si en los últimos días-semanas, se habían enviado más cantidad de productos a USA que a otros destinos. En el caso de Makoto, se introdujo en los ordenadores de la MCBI, llegando incluso a entrar en el ordenador de la mano derecha de Gendoh, el doctor Fuyutsuki; en menos de dos horas, ya habían encontrado más de veinte entradas anómalas, pero no podían perder más tiempo. Kaji debía informar cuanto antes al comandante Gendoh de la llamada de Juan Coronado, o de lo contrario, si se seguía demorando, podrían descubrirle. Decidió enviarle un mail a Makoto que rezaba: 'Tomamos una copa a las 20:30' y acto seguido, se dirigió al despacho de Gendoh.

Ya en el despacho del Comandante, pudo ver a Rei sentada en la mesa de éste, de espaldas a la puerta. Se acercó unos pasos y de repente, Gendoh apareció entre las sombras. Se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en la gran butaca que la presidía, saludando a Rei y esperando a que Kaji hablase. Su semblante, como siempre, era parco y serio.

— ¿Tienes un cigarro? – preguntó Kaji para destensar, o lo que Gendoh respondió tirando una cajetilla sobre su mesa. Kaji se aproximó, tomó un cigarrillo y prosiguió – Han llamado de Estados Unidos. Querían hablar contigo.

— No espero ninguna llamada.

— Lo sé. Me ha extrañado y más, teniendo en cuenta que el único que está allí que nos podría llamar es el Doctor Bryant Reynolds. Y casualmente, no ha sido él. – Kaji esperaba alguna reacción en el rostro de Gendoh, pero seguía impasible.

— ¿Entonces?

— Según ha dicho, es el Mayor Juan Coronado de las fuerzas IBI Explorer destinadas en USA.

Repentinamente, Gendoh se levantó de su silla y caminó por el despacho de espaldas a Kaji. Su expresión había cambiado al oír el nombre del individuo y la organización. Ryouji no dejaba de observarle con detenimiento, cuando Gendoh dijo:

— ¿Qué quería?

— Al parecer, han encontrado al Doctor Reynolds muerto.

— ¡¿Cómo? – espetó Gendoh, volviéndose a mirar a Kaji.

— Sí. Dicen que por el aspecto del cadáver, probablemente llevaba muerto varios días. Un suicidio. Una bala en la boca le atravesó el cráneo.

— Eso es mentira – repuso el comandante. – Ordena que envíen de inmediato el cadáver. Quiero la autopsia.

— No es todo. Llamaban porque querían una réplica de la llave que guarda al espécimen S.. Necesitan tu consentimiento.

— ¡No! Sarah no se toca.

— ¿Qué es la IBI Explorer? – preguntó Kaji – No tenía conocimiento de que tuviésemos otra sección del ejército y soy el encargado de la relaciones internacionales.

— No lo sé. El Mayor Juan Coronado era un miembro de la IBI, fue destinado a USA para proteger al doctor y hacer un asentamiento.

— ¿Entonces no existe tal sección? – insistió Kaji.

— Deben ser rebeldes que se oponen a nuestros planes. Rei, debes ir a USA y traerte a Sarah. Kaji, deniega la petición de la llave, ordena el envío del cadáver y el regreso inmediato de Juan Coronado.

Sin mediar más palabra, el espía se retiró del despacho satisfecho de sus logros. Había averiguado más de una cosa, pero antes de nada, debía ponerlas en común con Makoto y por supuesto, llamar a la doctora Hershlag para informarle de lo sucedido.

A las ocho y media de la tarde se reunió con el informático en la salida del edificio y juntos se dirigieron al colmado. Era un lugar bastante pequeño, apenas llegaba a la medida de un supermercado de barrio, pero podían encontrar de todo. Kaji aprovechó para abastecerse de todos sus vicios, tabaco, alcohol y comida instantánea.

Cuando habían terminado, cada uno tomó su vehículo y marcharon al apartamento de Makoto. Vivía a las afueras de la zona residencial de Neo Tokyo–4, odiaba ver los edificios de hormigón a su alrededor y prefería vivir en los barrios derruidos de los alrededores, al menos aún tenían el aspecto de las antiguas calles de Japón. Era una pequeña casa cercana al mar, rodeada de jardines abandonados, sin embargo, en el interior estaba muy bien equipada. La luz y el agua aún abastecían aquel lugar, así que hacía una vida normal; en una de las habitaciones tenía todo un equipo informático completo, con el que podía hacer de todo. Desde allí mismo podrían llamar vía satélite sin ser descubiertos, incluso, hacer video-llamadas.

— Es un lugar de lo más acogedor – dijo Kaji extendiéndole una botella de whisky – ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

— Sí. He encontrado varias cosas que pueden ser de tu interés. Por ejemplo, la sección de la IBI Explorer fue creada hace apenas tres semanas. La orden fue dada desde el ordenador de Fuyutsuki. Por lo que he podido averiguar o más bien, entender, están preparando un asentamiento civil. Allí tienen a algunos supervivientes colonizando una zona.

— Lo sabía – dijo Kaji golpeando la mesa con el puño.

— ¿El qué?

— El comandante me ha mentido y lo sabía. Cuando estaba en el despacho le he preguntado por la sección y dice que no sabía nada, que probablemente eran unos rebeldes que se han opuesto a la MCBI, pero de la misma manera, me ha pedido que ordene a esos 'supuestos' rebeldes, que envíen el cadáver del doctor y a su jefe, Juan Coronado ¿No me dirás que no es un poco sospechoso?

— Sí. No tiene mucho sentido que sean unos rebeldes, pero que obedezcan órdenes de Gendoh.

— Conclusión: Es una sección encubierta, bajo mando de Gendoh. – explicó Kaji.

— Y por tanto, es probable que esté experimentado con ellos, como habías comentado antes – añadió Makoto.

— Así es. He estado revisando los últimos envíos de cargamento que hemos destinado por el mundo y casualmente, los que más han recibido han sido los de la IBI Americana, y en su mayor parte, alimentos y ropa.

— Entonces, confirmado. Es un asentamiento de civiles. Pero ¿de dónde han salido? – preguntó Makoto sorprendido.

— Los de la IBAI sabrán más de eso que nosotros. Son los encargados de llevar a los supervivientes y de hacer las autopsias de los muertos. Debemos llamar a la doctora.

Makoto preparó los ordenadores para establecer una llamada satélite con la doctora y por si aceptaba, también preparó las cámaras para una video-llamada. Estaba algo nervioso porque nunca había hablado con ella y sería el primer contacto con un infiltrado en el extranjero. Hasta el momento sólo había podido hablar con Kaji y aunque poco a poco asumía los riesgos que corría, no llegaba a ser plenamente consciente de la labor que estaba desempeñando. Establecer una llamada al extranjero le hacía sentirse más un miembro del equipo de espionaje, sentir en sus carnes el peligro.

Entregó a Kaji el teclado numérico para que iniciase la llamada y se estableció. Los tonos retumbaban en la habitación, a lo que Makoto reguló el sonido. Al décimo tono, alguien descolgó el teléfono.

— La Doctora Hershlag.

— Kaji, ¿puedes?

— Un momento.

— Nosotros tenemos línea segura.

— Llama al portátil. – Y acto seguido Michelle colgó.

Kaji supuso que necesitaba tiempo para posicionarse en el portátil en alguna habitación segura, sin nadie alrededor, y esperó unos minutos. Al tiempo, volvió a llamar, estaba vez al ordenador de la Doctora.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No te dije qué dejases de llamar, que la próxima vez sería yo la que llamaba.

— No te pongas así, mujer. ¿Puedes establecer una video-conferencia? Makoto desea conocerte. – la mujer aceptó las cámaras y pronto llegó la imagen. Hyuuga estaba muy nervioso, nunca había oído hablar a la doctora y su imaginación le hacía soñar con una hermosa mujer.

— Bienvenido al equipo Makoto Hyuuga – dijo Michelle.

— Hola – respondió titubeante, mientras hacía el gesto con la mano.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

— ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Makoto sorprendido. Lo cierto es que la voz le resultaba familiar, pero nunca antes había visto aquella mujer. Rubia, con un parche en el ojo y aquel lunar tan sensual. Imposible, no se podían conocer.

— Y tanto que nos conocemos.

— Bueno, basta de presentaciones – cortó Kaji – lo que nos concierne es mucho más importante.

— Dime.

— Es una noticia terrible. El Doctor Bryant Reynolds ha muerto – explicó Kaji sin contemplaciones.

Poco a poco, entre los dos hombres, le explicaron todo lo que habían descubierto, desde la IBI Explorer y sus supuestos objetivos, hasta los planes de Gendoh. Estuvieron más de una hora hablando y debatiendo que debían hacer. El comandante estaba moviendo los hilos a sus espaldas, lo que podría suponer dos cosas, que desconfiaba de la IBAI e IBI, o bien, que sospechaba de algunos de ellos y por tanto, los había cogido y les estaba poniendo a prueba. Sea como fuere, no podían dar un solo paso en falso o Gendoh les mataría y caerían todos, uno detrás de otro. El primero había sido Bryant y tras él, podrían ir todos los demás. De lo único que no estaban seguros es de quien había matado al doctor. Si la orden la había dado Gendoh, estaban perdidos, pero si de lo contrario había sido un simple accidente por la incompetencia de la nueva sección de la IBI, entonces aún tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Durante el debate, súbitamente, todos recibieron un mensaje en sus móviles. A la misma vez los tres presentes se miraron y extrajeron sus teléfonos. Kaji leyó el suyo en voz alta:

— _"Michelle Hershlag, Ryouji Kaji, Aoba Shigeru, Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuuga y Randall Comand están citados para viajar con el Comandante de la MCBI, Gendoh Ikari, al departamento de la SGUA en Portland USA el próximo viernes. Un avión les recogerá para llevarles al lugar. Les enviaremos más información por email."_ Eso es todo.

— En el mío pone lo mismo.

— Y en el mío – respondió Makoto – ¡¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Estamos muertos?

— Debe ser una maniobra de disuasión del Comandante. Quiere tener a todos los cabeza de grupo vigilados. Después del error que ha cometido Juan Coronado, querrá quitar hierro al asunto y atarnos bien – explicó Michelle.

— Yo no soy ningún cabeza de grupo – replicó Makoto.

— Sí lo eres. Todos los de esa lista somos cabeza de secciones. Michelle es la jefa de la IBAI, Aoba es jefe de recursos, Maya de medicina, tú de telecomunicaciones, Randall es el jefe de la IBI y yo soy el jefe de relaciones internacionales. En esa lista sólo faltan sus dos manos, Rei Ayanami y Fuyutsuki.

— En ese caso, es mejor que cortemos la comunicación. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que Gendoh nos corte las alas a todos. Voy a hablar con Giselle Harsh antes de que sea tarde. Makoto, recuerda que tú y yo no nos hemos visto nunca cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en el cuartel de la SGUA. – y acto seguido, Michelle cortó la comunicación.

Los dos hombres echaron un trago al whisky y se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

**3**

El cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grisáceas, parecía que pronto descargarían una buena tromba de agua. Los rayos de luz apenas podían penetrarlas, dejando el día frío y oscuro.

Sobre la cama, tendida, observaba por las ventanas de su habitación el avance veloz de las nubes, cada vez más densas. Pronto las primeras gotas comenzaron a bañar los vidrios, que poco a poco se empañaban por la diferencia de temperatura. Era un extraño día de verano.

Se incorporó para asomarse al exterior y fue entonces cuando pudo verlo. Entre el mirador de la piscina y el aparcamiento había jurado ver una sombra de un ser vivo. Fuese un animal o un humano, alguien o algo se movía de un lado a otro, a hurtadillas, acechándola. El miedo comenzó a recorrer su piel, que se contraía y le dejaba el bello erizado. Intentaba encontrarlo, escudriñando cada rincón, cada objeto que se movía, cada sombra. Con las pupilas dilatadas, delatadoras del terror, le encontró. El cañón de un fusil asomaba entre los vehículos que Shinji había dejado aparcados en el techado. Rápidamente se agazapó tras la ventana y comenzó a temblar. Súbitamente, un zumbido intenso invadió el lugar, atormentando sus tímpanos y distrayéndola de su objetivo 'el cañón del fusil'. El helicóptero sobrevoló la casa y las naves buscando un lugar donde aterrizar, mientras varías sombras avanzaban sin reparos posicionándose alrededor de la masía.

Horrorizada, convencida de que iba a morir, corrió despavorida hacía la puerta de su habitación. Salió disparada por las escaleras de caracol y se dirigió veloz hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. En la despensa la estaban esperando. Profirió un grito agudo e intenso que obligó al militar a apretar los ojos, pero de nada más le sirvió. Entre sus fuertes brazos, sostenía a Shinji, agarrándole con una mano al hombro y un cuchillo al cuello. Ya había recibido varios golpes por todo su cuerpo, pues no sólo su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, sino que presentaba varias magulladuras en sus brazos, piernas y cara, además de estar empapado en sangre. Sin embargo, aún estaba con vida. El joven intentó pronunciar unas palabras, que quedaron en un suspiro ahogado, de lo que interpretó: 'Huye, no dejes que te toquen. Corre mientras puedas…' Indignada con la situación, no podía permitir que todo terminase así, habían luchado por sobrevivir, había trabajado duro para poder estar en aquel lugar, había cuidado de ella mientras estaba enferma, no podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. Atacada, saltó sobre el militar, quien intentó apartarla de un golpe, pero la joven se agarró con fuerza al brazo que sostenía a Shinji, y en un acto de impotencia, intentó morder con fuerza la muñeca del militar. El hombre forcejeó con ella, mientras voceaba a sus compañeros pidiendo ayuda. De repente, ella salió disparada contra la puerta de la despensa y el militar, ofendido, elevó al joven del suelo hasta que sus pies no podían tocarlo, le enseñó el filo del cuchillo y después la señaló a ella con la punta. Sin poder hacer nada más, un golpe seco y suave, acarició el cuello de Shinji y le segó la arteria aorta.

Asuka despertó de golpe, gritando entre sudor y lágrimas. Había sido una pesadilla horrible, la peor que había vivido desde que comenzó su supervivencia en España. En las últimas semanas todo lo que soñaba eran escenas horribles que se habían perpetrado en su memoria, momentos que habían vivido desde que despertaron en aquella casa de la playa. Desde el pueblo desértico, las montañas de cadáveres, los coches abandonados por la carretera y autopista, hasta la masacre de animales en el centro comercial. Soñaba una y otra vez con las mismas imágenes. Sin embargo, nunca había llegado a temer por su vida en una pesadilla, ni a plantearse la posibilidad de ser encontrados en aquel lugar recóndito de las montañas. Ahora había despertado y estaba a salvo de los militares de su pesadilla, pero el miedo aún recorría sus venas. Empezaba a comprender las palabras que Shinji le había dicho horas antes, comenzaba a asimilar que realmente estaban solos y se había dado cuenta que, cuando Shinji le decía que tal vez en un año encontraría gente viva, únicamente se lo decía para que estuviese tranquila, pero él era realmente consciente de la situación. Llevaba sobre su espalda el peso de saber que tendrían que sobrevivir solos, probablemente para siempre, huyendo de los militares que habían matado a los demás humanos.

Aún con temor, decidió bajar a buscar a su compañero. Era extraño que tras el grito que había dado al despertar, no se hubiese acercado a ver que le ocurría. No quería ser alarmista, ni fantasiosa, pero era inevitable, después de la pesadilla, pensar que le podría haber ocurrido algo malo a Shinji. Le llamó una y otra vez, buscándole por cada ámbito de la masía, pero era inútil. Debía haber salido con los animales, al huerto o a cualquier otra labor fuera de la casa. Se dirigió al exterior y escuchó a la perra ladrar, así que siguió el sonido mientras su gata iba tras ella, sin perder paso. Le encontró en la nave donde se guardaban los piensos y alimentos de los animales. Estaba descargando los palés de sacos que había traído en el camión, con el toro mecánico. Cuantos más productos trajese de un viaje, menos veces se expondría al peligro de bajar a pueblo; se acercó hasta él y se quedó observando cómo trabajaba con la maquinaria. La perra, Alaska, estaba subida al toro con él, y ladraba cada vez que se acercaba al camión para coger un nuevo palé.

Cuando terminó, aparcó la máquina y se reunió con ella. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, pero no era una prioridad, se podía quedar almacenado sobre los palés.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes mala cara – le preguntó el joven, mientras acariciaba a la gata que se retorcía entre sus piernas.

— Nada, he tenido una pesadilla – hizo una pausa, y antes de que Shinji pudiese decir nada, añadió: – lo siento. Sé que es algo tarde, pero, poco a poco me voy haciendo a la idea de lo que está pasando. Estoy asimilando los hechos e intentando adaptarme a esta nueva situación.

— No tienes que disculparte, tampoco es eso. No creas que yo me he adaptado o que lo he aceptado. Simplemente es resignación. Es como si no te mueves, si no haces por respirar, pues al final te mueres… así de simple. Si no nos movemos, moriremos. No hay otra.

— Pero tú lo llevas bien. Es como si esto lo hubieses hecho toda la vida, pareces una persona de campo, te desenvuelves con soltura y sabes llevar toda la casa solo. No tienes problemas con los vehículos, ni las máquinas, no te dan miedo los animales, cocinas cualquier cosa y la casa está recogida, la ropa limpia, las camas hechas…es como si todo esto ya lo hubieses hecho antes, no te coge ahora por sorpresa – replicó la joven, casi plañidera.

El joven se contuvo, sosteniendo una risa sarcástica que estuvo a punto de proferir. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La joven tenía la cara dura de recriminarle todas aquellas cosas y de justificarse a sí misma, explicando en pocas palabras que si ella no hacía nada era porque no estaba acostumbrada a estar en el campo. Por supuesto, todo lo que había dicho era un absurdo, pues él jamás había estado en la montaña y sabía lo mismo que ella. La única diferencia abismal entre ambos es que él si había llevado una casa con anterioridad y ella no. Desde muy pequeño, tras la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre, cuando él tan sólo tenía cuatro años, se había espabilado para buscarse las castañas. Durante los últimos once años había rondado de un lugar para otro, trabajando y cuidando de sí mismo. El último año, antes de llegar a la situación actual, habían vivido juntos en casa de su tutora Misato Katsuragi, pero la situación en cuanto a las labores del hogar no habían cambiado mucho. Él debía seguir llevando la casa, como si viviese sólo, cocinando, fregando y limpiando, para él y para los demás; contó hasta diez, tomó aire y contestó:

— Sé del campo lo mismo que tú. No hay que saber de nada para intentar vivir. Es un instinto humano que se lleva dentro. Cuando era más pequeño, hasta hace menos de un año incluso, si te digo la verdad, no tenía ganas de vivir, me daba igual todo. Desde que murió mi madre y mi padre me abandonó, había hecho todo lo posible por demostrarle que era un ser que estaba a su altura, quería que me reconociese, quería que me dejase vivir con él. Nunca entendí porqué mi padre me abandonó. Siempre he pensado que lo hacía porque se avergonzaba de mí, porque no servía para nada. Pero si lo piensas con detenimiento, es absurdo avergonzarse de un niño de cuatro años, más que absurdo, imposible. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí todo. Da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer, nunca me reconocerá, porque nunca me quiso. Yo no soy nada para mi padre, ni lo seré nunca. Para él estoy muerto. Cuando entendí eso, mi vida careció de sentido. Si no queda nada en el mundo, ni nadie que le importes, si ni si quiera los seres que te han engendrado te quieren, ¿qué pintas en la vida? Pasé a ser un simple vegetal que se movía por instinto. Ni si quiera he tenido nunca el valor de suicidarme, no valgo para eso tampoco. He esperado con paciencia el día de mi muerte. Pero conocí a Misato y a Rei, y después te conocí a ti, y también a Kensuke y Touji, eran mis amigos, mis primeros amigos de verdad, gente que me quería y a la cual le importaba. Gente que se jugó la vida para que yo pudiese seguir en este mundo, como Misato. Por ella, por esa mujer que luchó hasta el final por mí, por nosotros, por nuestro mundo, haré lo que esté en mi mano para vivir. Me agarraré a la vida que ella perdió por nosotros, aunque sea con los dientes, sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer, y nada se interpondrá en mi camino, ni una maquina, ni un animal, ni ningún otro objeto que te pueda parecer difícil de manejar. Estas cosas han sido fabricadas o domadas por los humanos, ¿acaso tú no eres uno de ellos? No hay nada que nos diferencie del pastor que llevaba a estas cabras, y si él o ella podían cuidar de este lugar y vivir en él, yo no seré menos.

La joven, cabizbaja, se sumió en sus pensamientos, reflexionando las palabras que Shinji acababa de decirle. Tenía razón. Tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Su vida no era muy distinta a la de él, también había perdido a su familia a temprana edad y su mundo careció de sentido desde ese mismo momento. Se movía para intentar demostrar a los demás que era útil, que podía ser alguien en el mundo. Hasta que conocieron a Misato y se conocieron a ellos mismos, fue entonces cuando realmente comenzaron a vivir y a disfrutar. Ahora no podían permitir que todo el esfuerzo que la tutora había hecho por ellos quedase en vano.

Mientras cavilaba, Shinji se retiró a la piscina para darse un baño. La tarde era muy calurosa y después del trabajo, su cuerpo agradecería el agua. Asuka se acercó hasta el joven y agarrada a la barandilla del mirador, asomó su cabeza por dos balaustres para poder observarle. Se retiraba las zapatillas, y estaba listo para meterse al agua. La perra y la gata se habían acostado a su vera, bajo la sombra de una higuera que daba paso a la escalera de entrada. Antes de que pudiese zambullirse de cabeza, Asuka habló:

— ¿Seremos felices? – pronunció con una voz tenue, ahogada y casi temblorosa.

Le parecía imposible poder ser feliz al lado de Shinji, le odiaba, le repudiaba, no le gustaba y no quería bajo ningún concepto que fuese el hombre con el que tuviese que transcurrir el resto de su vida. La verdad era que Shinji jamás le había hecho nada para que le tomase asco. Era un joven normal, más bien tímido y algo callado. Sin embargo, era popular entre las chicas de clase (antes de que el mundo quedase tal cual estaba ahora), no sólo por su forma de ser, aplicado, estudioso y despreocupado, si no por su aspecto físico. Su madre había sido una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que había causado sensación en más de un hombre, y sin duda alguna, Shinji había heredado la belleza de aquella mujer. En cualquier caso, Asuka le odiaba. Sentía repugnancia y no podía evitarlo. No había un motivo sólido para hacerlo, simplemente le prejuzgó y ahora no podía cambiar sus sentimientos. La realidad era que en el fondo le gustaba. Le encantaba verle y estar con él, en ocasiones habría deseado besarle incluso, pero ella odiaba a los hombres. De hacerlo, de haberle intentado besar, habría estado en contra de sus principios naturales. Unos principios de lo más absurdos. Él sabía perfectamente que le odiaba, se lo hacía saber a diario cuando vivían juntos en casa de Misato Katsuragi, pero sin quererlo, sentía lástima por ella. En el fondo quería pensar que no era verdad, que en un rincón de su corazón le respetaba y le tenía aprecio, y quería justificarla, excusándose en que había llevado una mala vida. Algo incierto, pues él había tenido una infancia mucho más difícil que ella y no se comportaba así.

El joven la miró, oteó el cielo y su entorno, le devolvió una vez la mirada fija que aún le sostenía y dijo:

— Serás feliz, sólo si tú lo deseas. No hay nada en nuestro entorno que te pueda hacer infeliz.

— Me falta la gente. – increpó, bajando la mirada al suelo y negando con la cabeza.

— Nunca has necesitado a nadie para ser una mujer feliz. Dime, ¿eres feliz ahora? – la joven le miró, dubitativa, espero un rato antes de contestar, unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Ya daba igual cual fuese su respuesta, el silencio prolongado demostraba que no podía ser feliz.

— No. No estoy segura. A ratos me siento bien, pero después vuelve la agonía y la ansiedad de la soledad. Sé que no estoy sola, pero como si lo estuviese.

— ¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz? ¿Qué es lo que te falta?

Shinji sabía lo que era, pero él no podía dárselo. Era una joven cruel y no le importaba dañar los sentimientos de los demás. Aquellas palabras habían sido como dagas voladoras que se habían clavado una detrás de otra en el cuerpo de Shinji. No sólo le trataba como a un esclavo al que podía manejar, si no que no contaba con él como ser humano. Daba igual que él estuviese o no en aquel lugar, ella se seguiría sintiendo sola, y por mucho que él se esforzase en hacerle una estancia más fácil y cómoda, ella jamás se lo agradecería. Y lo peor de todo, no le importaban en absoluto los sentimientos de él.

— A las personas. A Kaji. Estamos perdidos en el culo del mundo, en una montaña, rodeados de bichos y animales, muertos de asco en este desierto, en una masía pestosa. Quiero la ciudad, los restaurantes, el bullicio de la gente, las tiendas… quiero vivir como antes – replicaba, sollozante, entre voces.

— No sé si esto es el culo del mundo, pero a mí no me parece un lugar pestoso. En cualquier caso es nuestra mejor opción, vivir en la ciudad sería un suicidio – hizo una pausa, suspiró, volvió a tomar aire y añadió: – y sobre lo que dices de las tiendas y demás, no quiero meter el dedo en la yaga, pero hace más de un año que eso desapareció para nosotros, no te pilla por sorpresa. Llevamos más de un año viviendo como refugiados en un pueblo apartado de Nagoya. Además, tienes todas las tiendas que quieras para ti ahora, coge lo que te dé la gana cuando bajemos al pueblo.

— Sí, bueno – rechistó – pero, ¿y Kaji?

— No tengo ni idea de donde está Kaji, ojalá y esté vivo y nos encuentre, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

— ¿Te enfadas? ¿Te molesta que hable de Kaji? ¿Le odias? – inquiría una y otra vez, picajosa.

— No. Sólo es que estoy harto de que sigas con las mismas chiquilladas de siempre. Madura de una vez. Crece y deja de comportarte como una niñata. Antes de morir Misato, te recuerdo que se nos avisó de la muerte de Kaji, asúmelo de una vez. – terminó y se zambulló de cabeza en el agua, y sin dar tiempo a recriminaciones, se dispuso a nadar de punta a punta de la piscina, sin descanso.

Más tarde, ya a la noche, Shinji había terminado de recoger las cosas y se había dado un último baño en la piscina. Regresaba con la toalla en los hombros, secando su pelo. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un trago de agua fría y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesa central. Súbitamente, Asuka apareció tras él y le agarró por detrás, deslizando sus manos por el torso desnudo de Shinji. Apretándole con fuerza, cruzó sus dedos en el estómago, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven y le susurró al oído:

— Quiero ser feliz, contigo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Alfil Blanco

**12**

**ALFIL BLANCO**

**1**

Shinji había quedado anonadado tras el susurro de Asuka. Una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza la frase _"Quiero ser feliz, contigo"_, mientras transcurrían los segundos inagotables, al mismo tiempo que la joven no dejaba de abrazarle y acariciarle el torso. Repentinamente, en un golpe seco, él se incorporó apartándola y girándose para mirarla cara a cara. Cubrió su cuerpo con una camisa que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y esperó alguna explicación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? – inquirió Asuka, sonriente.

— Qué te pasa a ti, querrás decir – le respondió, al mismo tiempo que le retiraba la mirada y se dirigía a su habitación.

La joven le perseguía escaleras arriba, sin mediar palabra. Shinji no comprendía a que venía este numerito y estaba seguro que se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto, muy propia de la joven. Entró en su habitación y terminó de secarse y vestirse en el baño interior mientras ella le esperaba de pie ante la puerta. El joven se acercó hasta su cama y retiró las sábanas para poder meterse.

— Creo que ya está bien por hoy, me voy a dormir. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Si quieres cenar, en la nevera he dejado un poco de arroz hervido y albóndigas. Tendrás de sobras.

— No importa, yo tampoco tengo hambre. – Respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama de Shinji.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó mientras apretaba con sus manos las sábanas para evitar que Asuka se introdujese en su cama. – Ésta es mi cama y mi habitación, vas lista si crees que te la voy a cambiar, ya escogiste en su día y te quedaste la mejor, ¿qué demonios quieres ahora? Nunca estás contenta con nada…

— Relájate – siseó la chica mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Shinji, acariciándole lentamente – No quiero tú habitación, sólo te quiero a ti. Estar contigo, juntos en ella.

— ¡ASUKA! – vociferó el niño dando un gran saltó de la cama hasta el suelo. – ¡¿Has perdido el juicio?

— No te pongas así, déjate llevar – continuaba la joven, extendiéndose sobre las sábanas e indicándole que regresase con ella. – Ven aquí conmigo, no te pasará nada.

— Tú no quieres dormir conmigo, métetelo en la cabeza. Te doy asco, ¿recuerdas?

— Pero tú sí que deseas dormir conmigo, me deseas, admítelo. Deseas que sea tuya y es tu gran oportunidad, ya nadie puede separarte de mí. Sólo para ti. Ya no hay rival… – susurraba con liviandad, Asuka, intentando provocar los delirios del joven, convencida de que así podría ganarle.

— ¡Párate ya! Deja de decir tonterías, ¿me oyes? Nada de lo que dices es cierto y aunque lo fuese, no tendría sentido… ¿vas a entregarte a alguien a quien no amas?

— Eso es lo que me has propuesto antes en la piscina, ¿no? – insistía mientras se acercaba a él a gatas sobre la cama.

— No dije eso, y si es lo que entendiste, lo retiro. No pretendía que pensases… – hizo una pausa, pensativo, algo cabizbajo y repentinamente voceó: – ¡Bueno! Ya basta de este juego estúpido, estoy harto. Sé lo que dije y no pienso explicarme más. No vas a hacerme creer que te exigí que te arrastrases por mí. Me voy al camión. Hasta mañana.

Y sin dar tiempo a mediar más palabras, el joven salió en carrera hacia la granja donde había dejado aparcado el camión. Tenía pensado pasar la noche en la cabina, era la mejor manera de mantenerse alejado de Asuka y que no cometiese ninguna estupidez; ella, extendida sobre las sábanas de la cama del joven, observaba el techo pensativa, mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. En el fondo era consciente de que una relación entre ambos iba a ser imposible. Aunque ella se enamorase de él, ya sería demasiado tarde para enmendar todos los errores que había cometido. Él ya no podría confiar en ella nunca, y menos después de haberle afirmado que si estaba con él es porque no quedaba otro ser en el planeta. Shinji aún era un niño, no un hombre necesitado como para aceptar cualquier mujer que se pusiese ante sus ojos con tal de sofocar sus instintos sexuales. Lo único que podía esperar Asuka era que el paso de los años les convirtiese en dos adultos resignados a la realidad, limitados a practicar el sexo para tener hijos y a odiarse y repudiarse a ellos mismos por tener que estar el uno junto al otro. Que horrible futuro les aguardaba. Recogió su cuerpo y se aferró acurrucada a la almohada de Shinji.

Al amanecer del día siguiente los ánimos de ambos seguían caldeados. Shinji regresó a su habitación para tomar una ducha y vestirse con la ropa de trabajo. Al entrar, encontró a Asuka dormida bajo sus sábanas, abrazada a su almohada y con la cara y los ojos hinchados de haber pasado la noche llorando. Al principio sintió lástima y culpa por todo lo sucedido e hizo ademan de acercarse, pero fue entonces cuando vio que la joven sostenía en su mano derecha la fotografía de Kaji que el mismo Shinji le había regalado hacía unas semanas. Entendió, rápidamente, que los llantos nocturnos de la joven no se debían a Shinji, si no al estado actual en el que se encontraba, sola, sin Kaji y abandonada en el 'culo del mundo' con el 'engendro de Shinji'. Ofuscado por haber descubierto la realidad, volvió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y ponerse manos a la obra en la granja un día más. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y en lo último que debía pensar ahora, era en amoríos estúpidos que jamás surtirían efecto.

Mientras preparaba un bocadillo para el almuerzo y calentaba la leche para el desayuno, la joven se presentó en la cocina de la misma guisa que la noche anterior. Aún en camisón y con el pelo recogido por una pinza, se sentó en el taburete frente a Shinji y retomó la conversación de la noche anterior.

— Sé que lo nuestro es imposible y que nunca será un cuento de amor como en las películas…

— No quiero hablar del tema – atajó Shinji, pero la joven hizo caso omiso.

— … pero no quiero acabar resignada y odiándome a mi misma por estar contigo…

— He dicho que no quiero hablar del tema.

— Necesito aprender a amarte, a quererte, a desearte… lo necesito cuanto antes…

— ¡Qué te calles! – voceó Shinji, deteniéndose en su tarea y mirándola fijamente. A lo que la joven se incorporó y contestó:

— ¡No me da la gana! Deja de huir y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

— No tengo nada que escuchar. No te martirices más. Conozco la realidad, sé lo que hay entre tú y yo, lo he sabido siempre y nunca tuve esperanzas de que cambiase y tampoco te he pedido eso. Te he pedido que madures y no sólo no lo estás haciendo, sino que te has vuelto más chiquilla.

— ¡Escúchame! Cállate de una vez. Siéntate, por el amor de dios y escúchame, tenemos que hablar.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina, sólo interrumpido por el gas que aún calentaba la leche. Shinji la retiró del fuego y sirvió dos tazones. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y tomó asiento ante la joven, que impaciente, esperaba el momento en que él estuviese quieto para retomar la conversación.

— He pensado toda la noche en el tema. Sé que los que estuvieron un día, nunca volverán. Sé que no soy la única que desea que ellos estuviesen aquí. Estoy segura de que desearías que Misato estuviese con nosotros. El mundo ya no volverá a ser lo que era. Les echo en falta. Pero también soy consciente de que, aunque ellos estuviesen aquí, hay cosas que no cambiarían. Le di muchas vueltas al tema y aunque Misato estuviese con nosotros, ella no te correspondería. Por ende, aunque estuviese Kaji tampoco me correspondería a mí.

— Yo no quiero que Misato me corresponda. No lo quise nunca. Misato es como mi madre. Era… – aclaró Shinji antes de que la joven continuase por esos caminos.

— Bueno, yo pensaba que entre tú y ella…

— Ya te lo he dicho. Deja ese tema porque no vas bien encaminada. Si tienes que explicarme algo, sigue, pero olvida eso.

— El caso es que yo sí que creía en la posibilidad de que Kaji me correspondiese a mí. Pero esta noche recordé algo…algo bastante patético que hice hace algún tiempo – explicó con voz temblorosa la joven.

— Mejor no me lo digas. Conserva tu dignidad, aunque sea conmigo.

— Quiero que lo sepas.

— Pues yo no quiero saberlo – insistió el joven, imaginándose hasta qué punto se abría arrastrado la joven para conseguir el amor de Kaji. – Misato y él eran pareja, tanto antes de conocernos a nosotros, como después. Deberías saberlo. Se besaban delante de nosotros e incluso mantuvieron relaciones en casa algunas noches, estando nosotros…

— ¡Eso yo no lo sabía! – dijo sorprendida.

— Pues ya lo sabes. Así que ahórrate tu historia y como digo, conserva tu dignidad, aquí y ahora.

— Me desnudé delante de él y le pedí que me tomase en su despacho. – dejo caer sin más preámbulos la joven, a lo que Shinji reaccionó echándose las manos a la cabeza y abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Pero…pero…cómo que te desnudaste?¿Desnuda completamente, ante él?¿Permitió que te desnudases ante él? Te quitaste la ropa delante suyo ¿y el cómo si nada? – preguntaba boquiabierto, entre sorprendido y enojado al pensar que un adulto había permitido que se sucediese semejante escena ante él.

— Eso ya no importa…

— ¡Claro que importa! ¿Qué clase de persona era ese tío?

— Lo que importa es que no me quiso corresponder. Recogió mi ropa y me la volvió a poner. Me dijo que aunque fuese una mujer, no era la suya.

— ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Asuka! ¡Ese tío es un cerdo!

— Escúchame Shinji, eso no importa ahora. Ya está muerto. Pasé el ridículo más espantoso de mi vida y además me dañó mi propio orgullo. Me arrastré hasta el punto de mostrar mi cuerpo, creyendo que eso sería una garantía para conseguirle, pero no sólo no le conseguí, sino que tuvo la desfachatez de rechazarme por otra mujer.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Shinji, enarcando una ceja y suspirando algo enfadado.

— Aunque el mundo siguiese como antes, yo tendría que enamorarme de alguien de mi edad. Como tú. Y lo cierto es que siempre me has gustado. Créeme. Soy una estúpida, siempre lo he sido y por mi soberbia y mis tonterías de que odio a los hombres, siempre te he tratado fatal, porque podía, porque tú me dejabas que te pisase. Porque en el fondo tú si que sentías lástima por mi y entendías lo que me pasaba. Nunca quise aceptar lo evidente. Me lo he negado a mi misma durante mucho tiempo. Pero te miro ahora, más alto, más fuerte, más cerca de ser un hombre…Shinji…

— No – respondió lacónico y cabizbajo.

— Shinji, si seguimos solos, el día de mañana, por naturaleza, acabaremos juntos…que no sea odiándonos. Si lo tengo que hacer contigo, que sea amándote. Si me acaricias, que sea deseándolo. Si te beso, que sea enamorada.

— No hay nada más que hablar – terminó el joven, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos que había de por medio.

— Déjame intentarlo.

— Haz lo que te dé la gana, no va a funcionar.

— Ayer me pedías tú, en la piscina, que tuviese fe y esperanza, ¿qué hay de tu fe?

— Ayer mismo la perdí.

Asuka se quedó sola en la cocina, convencida de que podía cambiar las cosas y el primer paso sería entregarse más en las tareas. Terminó de recoger sus platos y fregó lo que quedaba. Después limpió el polvo a los muebles y recogió los cuatro libros que había de por medio. Cuando entró en la biblioteca se encontró sobre la mesa todo el trabajo que Shinji había estado realizando, mientras ella vagueaba. No sólo había libros de cultivos y cocina, rodeados de libretas con cientos de apuntes y libros con páginas marcadas, también tenía una carpeta y un par de libros con tareas escolares. Seguía estudiando las asignaturas del colegio que correspondían a su curso y se ponía deberes a sí mismo. Además, sobre la mesa tenía un par de diccionarios de japonés – español y de inglés – español. Shinji era sin duda un chico admirable y ella nunca había sabido verle. No entendía como un día él pudo enamorarse de ella, pero ahora sí que entendía porque ya no lo estaba. Eran el día y la noche.

**2**

Sarah Jordan seguía oculta entre las probetas del laboratorio de la SGUA de Maine. Tras el asesinato de su doctor, Bryant Reynolds, los militares a cargo del Mayor Juan Coronado se retiraron y se llevaron consigo el cadáver del médico. No sabía cuánto tardarían en volver, pero probablemente tendría como tiempo máximo los dos días que había escuchado decir a un militar — tiempo que tardarían en conseguir una llave de acceso al laboratorio de SJ—, aunque era preferible actuar antes de que se agotase. En principio todo estaba listo para salir, pues el doctor antes de que llegasen los militares, había hecho la puesta a punto del coche y le había entregado un maletín con lo necesario para llegar a su lugar de destino. Sarah conservaba la llave del compartimento secreto donde Bryant había escondido el libro, la pistola, el mapa y el maletín de vacunas del virus. Lo recuperó todo, guardándolo en su mochila que más tarde colocó en el asiento del copiloto del vehículo.

Antes de aventurarse para salir hacia su nuevo hogar, sabía que debía hacer la llamada que el doctor nunca llegó a realizar, pero desgraciadamente, desconocía el número secreto de la señorita Giselle Harsh. Se acordaba perfectamente de su nombre, como también se acordaría, ahora sí y para siempre, de los militares de la IBI. Recordaba que hacía menos de una hora, estaba harta de que Reynolds le repitiese una y otra vez ese nombre y el lema 'grábatelo a fuego, porque ellos ya te han matado, Sarah.' Ahora no podía darle las gracias, decirle cuánta razón tenía. Abstraída en sus pensamientos, rememorando las últimas semanas de vida con el doctor, el teléfono le sobresaltó. Se acercó corriendo para ver quien llamaba, pero aparecía como número oculto. Tenía miedo de responder a la llamada, si lo hacía, la persona que estaba llamando sabría que Sarah Jordan ya no estaba en el tanque de LCL y en ese caso, se pondría en peligro. Espero hasta que la llamada se cortó, a ver si con suerte dejaban un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

_"Doctor Bryant Reynolds. Soy la enfermera Harsh. Llamo desde la IBAI para comprobar el estado del espécimen S.. Confirme los niveles de LCL, VR y VM. Si presenta alguna anomalía, mándeme un fax al: 555-123-45-67"_

Fin del mensaje. Sarah tomó aire y suspiró. Era Giselle Harsh, la mujer con la que debía ponerse en contacto y había dejado su número de fax. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que debía hacer. Quería enviar un fax para explicarle lo ocurrido, pero ¿y si no lo leía Harsh? ¿Y si un ayudante de la enfermera tomaba el fax antes que ella? Debía mandar un mensaje en clave para que Harsh supiese que era Sarah y no el doctor quien enviaba el fax, pero ¿cómo? Finalmente se decidió por el camino más simple.

_"Giselle Harsh, llámeme ahora, por favor. Atentamente, Doctor Reynolds."_

Instantáneamente, la centralita telefónica comenzó a sonar y Sarah descolgó:

— Soy Giselle Harsh ¿Crees en las casualidades? – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea. Sarah tenía miedo de responder, pues no podía saber seguro que ella fuese Giselle y no sabía cómo identificarla. La pausa fue tan larga, que la mujer prosiguió la conversación. – No estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido, pero si eres tú quiere decir que nuestros planes han cambiado y que las negras nos han comido una blanca. Sigue con las órdenes que se te han dado, iré a buscarte a Maine antes de un año. No te mueras. No contactes conmigo nunca más, pase lo que pase – y repentinamente la llamada se cortó.

Menos mal que al doctor le había dado tiempo a comunicarle los planes antes de morir, porque de lo contrario, Sarah estaría más que perdida. Giselle había dado por hecho que la joven espécimen conocía los detalles de la misión de evacuación, pero lo cierto es que era pura casualidad que los conociese. Tenía miedo de embarcarse en semejante viaje sola, aún no era consciente al cien por cien de la realidad, pero sabía seguro que no tenía otra elección. Quedarse en el laboratorio le daba todas las garantías de que en menos de dos días sería pasto de los de la IBI y no precisamente para ser su amiga. Probablemente se convertiría en su cobaya una vez más para cursar todo tipo de experimentos, y eso sería en el mejor de los casos.

Se dirigió al vehículo, arrancó el GPS, tomó el mapa en mano y se puso en marcha a su nuevo hogar.

**3**

En el cuartel general francés de la SGUA, Giselle Harsh revisaba los últimos informes de clonación de vegetales y animales que se habían realizado en el laboratorio. El último decreto ley que firmó el gobierno francés, antes de desaparecer toda su cúpula parlamentaria, había sido el de permitir la clonación humana en un intento desesperado de salvar a la raza humana. Sin embargo, no encontraba ningún vestigio de que se hubiese practicado tal intervención en aquellos laboratorios. La primera cepa del virus MOCER había dejado infértil a muchos habitantes, incapaces de procrear y restaurar el ciclo de la vida. Sumado a los diferentes conflictos y guerras, y a la segunda cepa del virus, la humanidad como tal había desaparecido. Ahora no eran más que una especie en peligro de extinción.

Giselle buscaba una prueba de que se había llegado a realizar una clonación con éxito, pero cuando creyó encontrar un dato anómalo, el General de la IBI Randall Comand apareció en el despacho. La mujer dejó sobre la mesa las carpetas que estaba analizando y se levantó para estrechar las manos.

— Bienvenido General ¿Qué le trae por el cuartel? ¿No debía regresar a Alemania para tomar un avión hacia América?

— Sí, así es. Usted no ha sido citada, sólo su jefa y es extraño, no deja de ser un eslabón muy importante de la cadena, tal vez el director de la MCBI lo haya pasado por alto – insinuó con un tono amenazante Randall.

— ¿De qué cadena habla?

— Todos vamos enganchados al mismo vagón y nuestro objetivo es el mismo, no sé si el fin también – se hacía el interesante, mientras retiraba su gabardina y tomaba asiento ante las carpetas que Harsh estaba investigando.

— Los niños, ¿eh? Usted también es de los que cree que la MCBI nos venderá en el último momento y nos dejará morir sin vacunas… - afirmó la mujer, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa ante el General Randall para atraer su atención y así evitar que mirase los informes. Su técnica surtió efecto, pues los ojos del hombre se desviaron hacia sus piernas desnudas, observándola de arriba abajo.

— No. Tú y yo sabemos que la cepa desaparecerá, lo creo. El virus se extinguirá en el próximo mes. La MCBI no nos dejará morir, ordenará que nos maten. Seguramente mi destacamento sea el encargado de aniquilar a toda la IBAI y la SGUA y después, acabar poco a poco con cada uno de mis hombres en la IBI. Y cuando ya no quede ninguno y sólo esté yo con vida, el propio Gendoh Ikari me matará. Ese es el plan del que estamos huyendo – el hombre se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre la joven, agarrándola de las muñecas y acercándose a su mejilla izquierda, le susurró – Pero, aunque he de admitir que el plan me fascina, voy a desmantelarlo. Empezaré matando a esos niños y después a cada uno de los especímenes que están ocultos por el mundo.

Los ojos de Giselle se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se entrecortó. El general Randall la cogió por la cintura y la llevó contra la pared, donde sin reparos, comenzó a desnudarla retirándole la bata y la blusa que llevaba encima, arrancándoselas. Deslizó sus manos y su boca por su torso desnudo, mientras la mujer contenía el aliento y las ganas de gritar. Repentinamente, la agarró de la barbilla y la forzó a besarle. La miró a los ojos fijamente y le dijo:

— Intenta truncar mis planes y nos volveremos a ver a solas, zorra.

Tras abandonar el despacho, Giselle calló de rodillas al suelo, aún acongojada por la situación. Aunque habían sido unos minutos de pánico y repugnancia, había obtenido información relevante, que podría ser útil para sus planes de rescate. Sintió miedo, pero sabían que estaban jugando con fuego y cada segundo estaban arriesgando sus vidas. Si sus compañeros del plan, como Bryant, quien ya había perdido la vida, o Kaji que se la jugaba al lado del mandamás, tenían las agallas de luchar, ella no iba a ser menos; cuando estuvo segura de que el General había abandonado el edificio, llamó a la Doctora Michelle para pedir nuevas instrucciones y comunicarle lo ocurrido.

Michelle se encontraba en Madrid, rastreando el terreno en busca de algún indicio de que los niños aún seguían con vida, pero era inútil. Darío y Asier probaban con todas las técnicas posibles que tenían a su alcance, pero no surtía efecto. Necesitarían más de diez meses para analizar todo el terreno del país palmo a palmo con cada uno de los sistemas de rastreo y cruzar los dedos para que no estuviesen cambiando de zona mientras ellos analizaban otras; mientras trabajaban en ello, el busca de la doctora sonó y se retiró a su despacho para recibir la llamada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Michelle preocupada, pues hacía menos de una hora que habían hablado por teléfono, para comunicarle los nuevos planes de Gendoh para llevarlos a todos a América.

— La IBI ha estado aquí.

— ¿Quién?

— El general. Anda detrás de los niños y no los quiere para obtener el antídoto. Cree que el virus perderá su efecto a lo largo del próximo mes. – explicó Giselle con desdén – No sé porque está tan convencido. Todos lo queremos creer, pero no lo sabemos aún con certeza, ni el mismísimo Gendoh lo sabe, si no, no habría dejado a los niños tirados en mitad de España, está claro que los ha dejado ahí para ver si sobreviven al virus en los próximos meses.

— Sí…pero…¿qué quieres decir con que anda detrás de ellos y no para el antídoto? ¿Para qué entonces? – inquirió Hershlag inquieta.

— Quiere matarlos, a ellos y a todos los especímenes que Gendoh oculta. No entiendo el motivo, sinceramente. Ha dicho que así desmontaría los planes de Gendoh… pero si los especímenes no son más que cobayas humanas para hacer pruebas con ellos, ¿qué más da que mate a 20, que 30 cobayas?

— Algo sabe que nosotros no sabemos. La IBI tiene información que desconocemos – replicó rabiosa la doctora.

— No tenemos ningún aliado en ella. El único que puede sacar algo en claro es Kaji.

— Nos tiene atados de pies y manos, Giselle. En unos días nos llevará a todos a USA, desde allí, ni Kaji ni yo podremos mover ficha… además, no podremos contar tampoco con las técnicas informáticas de Hyuga, también ha sido citado. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos retenidos, ni si quiera sé si vamos a salir vivos de ésta, pero dejo en tus manos toda la operación. Tienes que encontrar a los niños y salvarlos como sea. Llévalos a Maine con Sarah, será el único lugar donde no les buscaran, espero.

— Está bien… ves con cuidado.

— Lo intentaré. Ten cuidado tú con Randall, ambas sabemos cómo se las gasta el general. Cuídate.

Y la conversación telefónica se cortó. Giselle tenía nuevas órdenes y mucho trabajo entre manos. Aún no había podido investigar nada acerca de la clonación humana, si se había llevado a cabo o no, y ahora tenía otros problemas entre manos. Descubrir el paradero de los demás especímenes, los planes ocultos de Gendoh y rescatar a los niños.

Cerró el cuartel de la SGUA y se instaló como nuevo centro de operaciones. Los próximos meses los pasaría oculta en él, investigando y preparando el rescate de los niños. Necesitaba organizarlo todo escrupulosamente, sin dejar ni un cabo suelto. Debía hacerse con algún vehículo y con algunos militares que la escoltasen, así que se puso en marcha.

**4**

En plena noche un todoterreno negro con los cristales tintados se detuvo con las luces encendidas ante la puerta principal del cuartel de la SGUA, en Maine. La puerta del conductor se abrió y los tacones de una mujer chocaron contra el suelo. La silueta de ésta caminó hacia la puerta principal, proyectando su sombra sobre el edificio. Se detuvo ante la puerta del almacén y miró al suelo, donde había encontrado los restos de un GPS destrozado. Con la punta del tacón terminó de reventarlo y lo empujó. Extrajo de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada.

— Está despierta y ha huido. Sarah Jordan es ahora nuestro enemigo – al otro lado de la línea se encontraba Gendoh Ikari, director de la MCBI, quien sorprendido y en un tono exasperado, contestó:

— Debes encontrarla antes de que recuerde nada. No sabemos si los implantes de memoria han funcionado y puede ser peligroso. Detenla y trámela aquí, viva. ¡Ahora!


	14. Capítulo 13: Cuando el Alfil Blanco

**13**

**CUANDO EL ALFIL BLANCO SE COMIÓ A LA REINA NEGRA**

**1**

Los últimos vestigios del verano azotaban en las tierras de Maine. Se terminaba el caluroso agosto del Este de Estados Unidos, dejando una amplia estela de sequía. El cambio climático había mermado las estaciones y permutó los climas de los países, como era el caso del estado de Maine que había tenido una espesa tundra en invierno y unos bosques frondosos y verdes en verano. Sin embargo, ahora parecía un sequeral.

Sarah llegó a la ciudad de Portland, más parecida a un pueblo original inglés. Pero ahora no era más que una aldea fantasma típica de las películas del Oeste, no sólo muerta por la ausencia de humanos, si no por la apariencia de sus calles térreas y sin árboles. Avanzó con el vehículo hasta las afueras del pueblo y se adentró en los caminos forestales que la llevarían hasta el refugio del que le había hablado el doctor Reynolds. La casa estaba escondida en el interior de un frondoso bosque de encinas y estaba hecha con madera de los propios árboles que la rodeaban. Era pequeña, de una única planta y todas sus ventanas y puertas estaban cubiertas con tablones de madera. Para poder entrar debería arrancar algunos listones, pero por precaución, en los próximos días no retiraría los demás. Era preferible no dar señales de vida. Inspeccionó el exterior de la vivienda y pudo ver las fuentes de suministro eléctrico, de gas y de agua. Después se adentró por la puerta trasera y encontró algunas de las provisiones de las que el doctor le había hablado. Examinó toda la casa y localizó la entrada a un bunker lleno de latas de conserva y otro tipo de alimentos de larga duración. Finalmente, decidió que debía instalarse cuanto antes, pues a partir de ahora sería su hogar. Cuando terminó de limpiar el polvo y habituar las estancias para poder vivir en aquel espacio, se acomodó en el despacho del único dormitorio que poseía la casa. Allí extrajo el diario que el doctor le había entregado y decidió comenzar a leerlo.

Estuvo una media hora leyendo los análisis científicos sobre el virus y el propio experimento de Sarah, familiarizándose con la jerga médica. Después echó un vistazo al dietario, donde pudo leer casi un día a día de la vida del doctor y de ella misma. Encontró el relato de cómo fue escogida para ser un espécimen y de cómo fue cautivada. Leyó con detalle cada uno de los experimentos e implantes que fueron haciendo con ella y pudo ir desentramando los planes de la MCBI.

De repente, un dolor punzante penetró en su sien. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle fuertemente, como si fuese a estallar. La luz le molestaba y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin poder luchar contra el intenso dolor, se desplomó contra el suelo y se acurrucó sobre sus rodillas. Súbitamente, una tormenta de ideas, recuerdos e imágenes traspasaron su cabeza. Comenzó a ver cosas que no lograba comprender, que no tenían ningún sentido, imágenes sin sonido que poco a poco enlazaba con voces que susurraban palabras sueltas, inconexas. Por fin un punto de inflexión marcó el principio de la historia y pudo verlo todo de nuevo, concatenado y con sentido. Revivió paso a paso la historia de su secuestro, desde los ojos del espectador. Se entrometió en la mente de sus secuestradores, del propio Gendoh Ikari y fue entonces, cuando lo comprendió todo. El experimento que la MCBI había hecho con ella, funcionó a la perfección. Le habían implantado un clon de la memoria de otra persona, concretamente, de la de Rei Ayanami, la mano derecha de Gendoh Ikari. Tenía los recuerdos y sabía la misma información que la propia Rei y como ella, se había convertido en un recipiente para ser el futuro experimento de Gendoh, su máxima esperada meta. La última vez que le habían volcado información en la base de datos, fue el mismo día en el que el doctor Bryant Reynolds la descriogenizó. Su memoria albergaba casi la misma información que la de Rei. Por eso era de vital importancia encontrarla para Gendoh. Necesitaba tener a Sarah a su merced o sus planes podrían ir al traste. Sarah poseía toda la información de sus planes, de sus objetivos, de sus bases y asentamientos, lo sabía todo. Era un peligro que anduviese suelta por el mundo y el jefe de la MCBI había enviado a Rei Ayanami a buscarla.

Y no se hizo esperar. No tardó ni diez minutos en localizarla desde el momento en que Sarah Jordan pudo sincronizar su cerebro con el de Rei. En el cerebro de ambas habían implantado un microchip que las mantendría en contacto estuviesen donde estuviesen. Cuando Sarah logró activar el suyo, Rei recibió en su base de datos la posición en la que se encontraba Sarah. Para ésta, novata con el tema del microchip, no lograba comprender su funcionamiento, ni tan si quiera podía alcanzar a asimilar como podía tal cosa existir, pero ahora le importaba bien poco. En el exterior de la casa el sonido de un vehículo la alertó de que alguien había llegado. Era la señorita Ayanami. Se asomó por las rendijas de los tablones que cubrían las ventanas y pudo ver como la mujer se acercaba hacia la puerta con un arma en la mano. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que la mujer saliese, pero no funcionó. Regresó al vehículo y lo condujo hasta empotrarlo contra la entrada de la casa, después lo retiró y entró en el recinto.

— Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? – dijo Rei Ayanami.

— ¿Eres Yui Ikari? – le preguntó Sarah utilizando a su favor la información que había recibido gracias al experimento del microchip. Sabía que ese era el punto débil de Rei.

— No.

— En ese caso, yo tampoco ¿Por qué nos enfrentamos? Ambas somos muñecas de trapo.

— Yo soy la elegida – replicó Rei, pasiva sobre las runas de la casa.

— Entonces ¿por qué existo yo? Gendoh me ha creado por algún motivo y lo sabes.

— Sólo eres un experimento más – replicó Rei Ayanami.

— Un clon de Yui, como tú. Tú un clon físico, yo un clon mental. Ninguna de las dos somos completas, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Dónde está la que será la verdadera Yui?

— Yo me complementaré y seré ella.

— No te lo crees. Somos dos experimentos más, con éxito. Y con nosotras creará la de verdad, moriremos para ser Yui y no recordaremos nada, no seremos nadie. Tú y yo ya somos seres vivos con alma, no podemos permitirlo. ¿Quién es Yui? – insistía Sarah, cada vez más convencida de lo que decía.

— La esposa de Gendoh Ikari.

— Tu no amas a Gendoh ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

— … yo no amo a Gendoh – repetía Rei, ahora cabizbaja.

El experimento de Rei había quedado invalidado, Sarah era más completa que ella, pues Jordan era una humana de carne y huesos, a la que se le había implantado recuerdos en su propio cerebro. Pero no era el caso de Rei. Era un ser artificial, creado a partir de materia artificial extraída de otros cuerpos. Carecía de los instintos humanos que Sarah podía poseer. Ella ahora albergaba todos los recuerdos de Rei, la vida que había vivido junto a Gendoh y junto a los miembros de la vieja y desaparecida NERV. Sabía que Rei había aprendido a amar y no precisamente gracias a Gendoh. Pero el antiguo comandante de NERV se había encargado de corregir esos errores, había intentado borrar los recuerdos de Rei, implantarle sus propias ideas, sin embargo, ahora, cara a cara con Sarah, las órdenes informáticas de Gendoh se desvanecían en la mente de Rei y prevalecían los recuerdos grabados en su cerebro artificial. Recordó su pasado y su verdadero amor:

— Yo amo a Shinji – dijo Rei y al mismo tiempo sus manos se abrieron dejando caer la pistola al suelo. Sus piernas se doblegaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Tú amabas a Shinji – replicó Sarah acercándose a ella. Con la mano en su espalda añadió: – pero has permitido que Gendoh le haga daño – Sacó la mano, la extendió sobre Rei y sosteniendo una pistola apuntando con el cañón en la frente de Rei, terminó: – y yo, no te permitiré seguir jugando. Jaque mate a la Reina.

Y apretó el gatillo que hizo saltar una bala que atravesó en milésimas de segundo el cráneo de la joven Ayanami de punta a punta. Sarah sintió como si un hilo de agua perforase su cerebro y comprendió que era la sensación que la bala había causado sobre Rei. Pronto una emoción de tranquilidad y libertad invadió su memoria, era la vida de Rei en un instante, libre. Un bochorno de pasión la abrumó por completo y de repente, el miedo y el desconsuelo la abatieron. Pronto se amustió, sentía angustia y soledad, echaba de menos a alguien que ni tan si quiera conocía, sentía dolor porque amaba a alguien a quien no tenía a su lado y sabía que estaba en peligro. Sarah recuperó la memoria completa de Rei, los recuerdos vividos con Shinji, los momentos que juntos compartieron en el pasado y los recreó como suyos, y pronto se sintió en deuda. Debía salvarle, debía encontrarle vivo. Por Bryant, por los hombres de Bryant, por Rei y por él mismo.

**2**

En Tarragona, perdidos en las montañas de la Fullola, los dos niños seguían haciendo su vida ajenos a los problemas que se avecinaban. Suficiente tenían con sobrevivir en mitad de aquel monte, soportándose mutuamente.

Asuka sentía remordimientos después de la última conversación con Shinji, no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía la sensación de que tal y como se habían marchado, él jugaba un paso por delante de ella. Sentía que era ella quien iba detrás de él y no al revés como había creído siempre que era. Después de encontrar todos aquellos libros y apuntes en la mesa de la biblioteca, supo que Shinji había sido más inteligente que ella en este nuevo mundo. Mantenía su mente ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día y así evitaba que los temores se sumiesen en su cabeza. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, pensaba vivir a partir de ahora como si fuese un día más de su vida cotidiana en Japón. Subió a su habitación y rebuscó en el armario un vestido que estrenar. Se probó varios y combinó con diferentes zapatos y peinados. Finalmente se decidió por un vestido corto sin tirantes y unas sandalias, recogiendo su pelo en dos coletas altas a cada lado de sus orejas. Después salió de casa y se dirigió a dar un paseo, con un poco de suerte se cruzaría con Shinji e intentaría entablar una nueva conversación.

El joven se había ido a los campos de cultivos que había más debajo de la casa. Se llevó uno de los tractores y estaba arando los campos de cebada que ya habían segado. Debía practicar con el tractor para poder cuidar la tierra que a partir de ahora le daría de comer siempre, tanto a él como a los animales, para los cuales algún día el pienso que había en el almacén se agotaría. Se desenvolvía bastante bien con el tractor. No era un vehículo de gran envergadura y ya tenía una edad en la que los niños de los pueblos sabían manejar todo tipo de maquinarias aunque no pudiesen tener el carnet para llevarlas. Además, su cuerpo estaba desarrollándose y en las últimas semanas había pegado un estirón creciendo unos centímetros más que Asuka. La joven, por suerte, aún no se había percatado, si no, también se enfadaría con él por ello. Cuando terminó de arar el campo, decidió retirar con las manos algunas piedras que habían quedado en mitad del terreno y que después dificultaría la siembra. Mientras trabajaba, Asuka apareció en el lugar y se quedó observándolo a unos metros prudenciales. Aunque quería tomar la iniciativa y hablar con él, ahora que le tenía ante sus ojos, se sentía cohibida, quizá por la última respuesta lacónica que recibió de él.

Shinji levantó la cabeza una de las veces y la vio. No dudó en saludarla con la mano y hacerle un gesto para que se acercase. Era muy cordial con ella y ésta nunca sabía interpretar sus señales. El niño sólo quería tranquilidad y compañía, era lógico, pues estaban solos en el mundo y sólo se tenían el uno al otro, ¿por qué iban a querer estar separados? Sin embargo, ella siempre pensaba en lo peor, quería creer que Shinji la deseaba y estaba sumamente equivocada. Ahora, después de la última conversación que habían tenido lo comprendió todo y esta vez no interpretó su saludo más allá de lo que meramente era: un simple gesto de complicidad y educación. Se acercó hasta él, sonriente y le devolvió el saludo:

— ¡Hola Shinji! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Pues, probaba de labrar el campo. Pensaba que sería más difícil, pero bueno, creo que sabré hacerlo sin despeñarme por un barranco – dijo entre risas.

— ¡Ah! ¿Pensabas hacerlo?

— ¿El qué? – preguntó contrariado, mientras seguía retirando piedras.

— Despeñarte…

— ¡No! – rió – Bueno, no contaba con ello, pero cabía la posibilidad, por eso he probado antes en esta bancada que no hay ningún barranco, pero esa de allí abajo, justo está en un terraplén de más de veinte metros.

— Tienes que tener cuidado, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro – dijo preocupada e intentando entablar el tema de la amistad, la soledad, concatenar con la conversación de antes…

— Sí, lo mismo digo, ¿eh? Te recuerdo que hace un par de semanas me diste el susto de mi vida, no vuelvas a irte corriendo del coche sola, por ahí.

— Lo sé, lo siento.

Por un momento se volvió a hacer el silencio. Shinji continuaba retirando piedras y algunos matojos de hierbas que el arado había arrancado, mientras ella le seguía el paso por el camino que había en la bancada superior. Quería seguir hablando con él, hacer algo diferente, tomarse un día juntos, pero no sabía que decirle. Debía cambiar el chip, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de todo el último mes vivido. Y volvió a la carga.

— Podríamos ir al pueblo un día de estos, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué? – se levantó a mirarla - ¿Ese es uno de los vestidos que cogiste en el pueblo? Estás muy guapa.

— Sí, precisamente por eso.

— No te entiendo – añadió dubitativo.

— Sé que no vamos a volver a vivir como antes, pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de usar las cosas que existían hasta ahora. Quiero que tú también tengas ropa como yo, quiero verte arreglado, no con estas pintas de campesino que llevas.

— Pero… es que esta es la ropa más adecuada para estar en el campo. – respondió con preocupación, pues no quería ofenderla, ni que creyese que su idea era estúpida, al contrario, pensaba que tenía razón, pero ¿cuándo se iba a poner esa ropa, si se pasaba el día en el campo?

— Vale, pero luego cuando estemos en casa, te puedes poner ropa de vestir, guapo. Y hacemos como en la ciudad, y podemos hacer cenas y hacer que vamos al cine, y hacer que vamos a un restaurante a comer, y cosas así, ¿no? Y cuando vayamos a comprar al pueblo, también, podemos ponernos guapos, ¿no?

La joven decía ideas a lo loco, intentando convencerle, pero se denotaba en su tono de voz y en sus propuestas su deseo incontrolado de volver a la gran ciudad, de volver al mundo que ya no existía. Lo pedía a gritos, lo necesitaba. Shinji no quería hacerla daño y si para ella eso era necesario, lo haría. Si simulando esas escenas Asuka sería más feliz, prefería seguirle el juego a volver a tener otra escena como la de anoche o la de hacía unas horas. Pero tenía miedo de algo: jugar a vivir en la gran ciudad y hacer como que no ocurría nada podía hacerles bajar la guardia. Shinji aceptaría el plan de Asuka, pero con una condición:

— Vale, está bien. Lo haremos, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Puedes vestirte con lo que quieras, tacones, lo que sea, y podemos hacer lo del restaurante el cine y lo que te apetezca, pero, siempre tenemos que tener al lado nuestro preparada una mochila con una botella de agua, una linterna, una brújula y un mapa, unas bambas y un chándal por si tenemos que salir corriendo, y al pueblo, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, en ropa cómoda y zapatillas de deporte, por si tenemos que huir. – ella quedó pensativa un rato y replicó:

— ¿Huir de qué?

— De lo que sea. Militares, intrusos, animales…

— Hmm – asintió con desdén. – Bueno, vale, acepto. Pero yo también pongo una condición.

— Dime…

— Siempre veremos la peli que yo diga.

— Pffff… – suspiró quejumbroso el joven, suponiendo el tipo de películas que tendría que ver si ella escogía el género.

Y los dos niños se echaron a reír un rato. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellos y eso les apaciguaba por dentro, sosegaba sus almas y les hacía sentirse libres y tranquilos, volvían a vivir; regresaron a casa en lo alto del tractor y lo aparcaron en el interior de la nave. Después se dirigieron al huerto a regar las plantas y recoger los frutos maduros, recogieron los huevos de las gallinas y echaron un vistazo a las cabras que pastaba en uno de los corrales. Al regresar a casa, retomaron una vieja conversación pendiente sobre la energía que consumían.

— He visto que en la biblioteca tienes un montón de libros abiertos, no sólo del colegio, también de cocina, del campo y de energías renovables ¿En qué estás pensando? – mientras Shinji sacaba la comida de la nevera y preparaba la carne para hacer el guiso, respondía:

— Recuerdas que ya te hablé del gas, el gasoil y todo eso, ¿no?

— Sí. Tarde o temprano se agotará todo y necesitamos otros sistemas, ¿has pensado que el agua también se nos agotará?

— Sí, aunque es lo que menos me preocupa. He hecho algunos cálculos al respecto. Para que te hagas una idea: Hacemos un gasto de unos 300 litros diarios, contando nuestro gasto y el de los animales, que ellos se llevan prácticamente 200 litros. Los otros 100 litros son entre comer, ducharnos, fregar, cocinar, beber y los extras como la lavadora. Eso a la semana supone unos 2000 litros y al mes unos 9000 mil litros. Lo sé, porque lo he contabilizado y es lo que hemos gastado. He mirado todas las aljibes que hay en este terreno, las he medido y he mirado su capacidad, prácticamente están todas llenas a su capacidad máxima. Haciendo ese gasto de 9000 mil litros mensuales, al año gastaríamos unos 100 mil litros. Pero las aljibes en total albergan más de 270 mil litros. Y no cuento en esos litros las tres balsas de agua natural que hay en el terreno y en las cuales beben las cabras, los dos pozos y la piscina. Es decir, que tendría que dejar de llover tres años consecutivos para que nos quedásemos sin agua y antes de eso, podríamos reducir el gasto, evitando gastar esos 300 litros diarios, que son muchos.

— Sí, debemos hacerlo. Me has asustado con los números, ¿realmente gastamos tanto?

— Pues sí, parece que estamos mal acostumbrados a la ciudad. Y eso que sólo te hablo de agua, ¿quieres saber el gasto de gasoil y butano?

— Claro – decía la joven entusiasmada. Admiraba a Shinji en ese aspecto, pues nunca antes le había visto así. En Japón nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

— Pues mira, el generador eléctrico que tenemos gasta bastante, unos 6 litros de gasoil la hora, lo que supone más o menos un bidón de 200 litros cada 10 días. Y eso que ahora es verano y lo encendemos apenas 4 horas diarias, pero espera que llegue el invierno y los días acorten. Y respecto al butano, gastamos 3 botellas semanales entre neveras, congelador, cocina de gas. Y te digo lo mismo, espera que llegue el invierno y queramos encender las estufas.

— Pero tenemos chimenea, ¿no?

— Sí, pero si encendemos la chimenea el humo hará una columna y podemos delatar nuestra posición.

— Ostras, no había pensado en ello – dijo preocupada la joven.

— Supongo que algún día, de aquí a muchos meses, podemos probar de encenderla.

— Si. Bueno y entonces, ¿qué solución propones para dejar de gastar tanto?

— La comida está lista, ves poniendo la mesa, por favor. Sobre lo de la energía, realmente gastar no podemos dejar de gastar, sólo lo creo con el tema del agua, pero en lo que se refiere al gasoil y al butano, creo que no podemos reducir el gasto, lo único que podemos hacer es poner energías alternativas. Por ejemplo, las placas solares y el molino de viento. Ambas cosas irían muy bien en este lugar. Hace un sol radiante, espléndido y además durante muchas horas, y respecto al viento, sopla con frecuencia, de hecho las montañas de los alrededores tienen aerogeneradores. Podemos instalar pequeños molinos.

Mientras Asuka colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa, Shinji repartía los platos. Había probado de hacer una receta nueva que había aprendido en el libro de cocina, Paella. Desprendía un buen olor indiscutible y tenía todos los ingredientes para dejarles con el estómago bien lleno, sólo esperaba que le hubiese quedado sabrosa.

— Sólo un inciso, Shinji: quiero aprender a cocinar como tú. Está deliciosa.

— ¡Ah! Gracias, es del libro de recetas. Voy probando comidas nuevas para no repetir y variar nuestra alimentación. Además, quiero gastar todo el alimento que está a nuestro alcance, antes de que se caduque, si podemos agotarlo, mejor que mejor.

— Está muy rico, gracias por preocuparte tanto. Bueno, respecto a los molinos y a las placas, ¿sabes cómo funcionan y todo eso?

— Los molinos no los he visto in situ, pero he leído en el libro. Pero las placas sí. Lo cierto es que el sistema de almacenamiento de energía es el mismo, así que lo único que importa es la instalación. Mira, los molinos recogen energía por la fuerza del viento, que hace girar una rueda que, ésta a su vez, hace girar una dinamo que carga unas baterías de energía. Y en el caso de las placas, las hay de varios tipos, las que hay instaladas aquí son de agua, las placas absorben energía calorífica que les aporta los rayos del sol, ese calor calienta agua y esa agua hace girar una turbina que carga también unas baterías. Estas son la más complejas. Después existen otras que nos pueden ayudar a reducir el gasto de gas, que son las de Acumuladores de agua caliente. El sistema es muy similar. El problema está luego, en como transformar esa energía de las baterías en energía eléctrica, en luz para la casa, corriente para las neveras, etc.

— ¡Ah! Ya te entiendo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

— Sí, lo tengo más o menos estudiado, pero tengo que probar si realmente funcionará. Quiero hacerlo antes de que entre el invierno, eso sí.

— Vale, hagamos una cosa. Como por hoy lo tienes todo listo, ahora después de comer vamos al pueblo. Tomas todo lo que necesites para instalar las placas y los molinos y yo mientras, compraré cosas para hacer las fiestas, ropa para ti, cosas para las cenas y el cine, etc. Y así, mañana por la mañana a primera hora, ya nos podemos poner a trabajar en ello ¿Te parece bien?

— Bueno, vale, pero tanto las placas como los molinos son bastante grandes, tendré que traerlo en un camión…

— No importa. El Jeep se quedó en el pueblo, así que bajemos con el camión los dos y yo me traigo el Jeep.

La joven estaba entusiasmada con la idea, se sentía participe, ahora sí, de su nueva vida. Sentía que se estaba integrando perfectamente y que los problemas con Shinji no regresarían nunca más. Creía que caminaba en el camino correcto y que como ella había planeado, se metería a Shinji en su bolsillo y se saldría con la suya para conseguir enamorarle y esta vez sí, quererse y respetarse para siempre. Ese era el objetivo.

Terminaron de comer y se pusieron manos a la obra. Cuanto antes llegasen al pueblo, más cosas podrían traer a casa.

**3**

El avión con destino al cuartel general de la SGUA en Maine, estaba listo para partir. En su interior viajaban el jefe de la MCBI, Gendoh Ikari, su mano derecha, el Doctor Fuyutsuki, el encargado de relaciones internacionales Rouji Kaji, el jefe de telecomunicaciones Makoto Hyuga, el jefe de defensa, Aoba Sigeru y la jefa de Medicina y Salvamento Maya Ibuki. Harían escala en Alemania para recoger a Michelle Harsh y a Randall Command, respectivos líderes de la IBAI y la IBI, y tras ello se dirigirían directamente hasta USA.

Casi dieciséis horas después, llegaron al aeropuerto de Maine. Allí les esperaba el Mayor Juan Coronado, con un despliegue militar de la IBI Explorer de USA. Todos los presentes, excepto Gendoh y Fuyutsuki, miraban con recelo a los militares, pues desconocían su uniforme, así como su existencia. Sólo Kaji y Makoto tenían información de primera mano que habían indagado en los ordenadores de la MCBI. Sabían que entre ellos estaba el asesino de Bryant Reynolds y si estaba en su mano hacer justicia, lo harían sin dudarlo.

En primer lugar dirigieron a todos los gerifaltes a sus respectivos puestos de mando, donde se encontraba su despacho y su habitación. Habían montado un campamento de barracones adosados y a doble planta, equipados con la más alta tecnología y con todo el confort de un hotel de cinco estrellas, pues sabían que el Mariscal venía a verles. El equipo espía de Michelle y ella misma, no salían de su asombro al ver todo el despliegue que habían encontrado al llegar, pero lo mejor aún estaba por descubrirse. De momento tenían unas horas para descansar del largo viaje y después tendrían la primera reunión. No habían viajado a USA para pasearse, sino que tendrían trabajo que hacer. El cuartel de la MCBI se había trasladado a partir de ahora al estado de Maine.

A primera hora de la mañana, cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de Gendoh, había sido citado en el recinto de reuniones. El desayuno les esperaba ante la mesa del Mariscal y sería el primer encuentro del día. Todos se dirigieron al barracón donde se desarrollaría la reunión.

— Siéntense, por favor – les decía Fuyutsuki amablemente, mientras Gendoh les esperaba presidiendo la mesa. Al tiempo que se sentaba, unos soldados comenzaron a servir el desayuno y el primer café de la mañana.

— Bienvenidos al nuevo Cuartel de Operaciones de la MCBI. A partir de ahora formáis parte de mi equipo directo y secreto, estáis bajo mi mando directo y formáis parte de la MCBI. Para los que tenéis cargos en organizaciones externas como la IBAI y la IBI, quedáis relegados de vuestros puestos y vuestros segundos al mando pasan a ser los directores de las organizaciones. – Randall y Michelle no lo podían creer, les acababa de despojar de sus cargos, sin ningún tipo de explicación, aunque en el fondo, ya se lo esperaban y por ello habían movido previamente sus hilos.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro nuevo puesto? – preguntó Randall al Mariscal

— Tú serás General de los ejércitos de defensa, tanto de la MCBI como de la IBI y Michelle pasa a ser la doctora en jefe de la MCBI. Se acabaron las autopsias y los experimentos con animales. Es hora de trabajar para el nuevo mundo. – concluyó Gendoh.

La reunión se prolongó un par de horas más, donde Fuyutsuki dio todos los detalles de las nuevas labores de cada uno de los miembros, lo que se esperaba de ellos y que objetivos debían cumplir. También les enseñó sus nuevos puestos de trabajo y sus nuevos trabajadores, así como los plazos de trabajo que tendrían. La reunión finalizó con un paseo por las instalaciones provisionales del cuartel de la MCBI, por los diferentes barracones, patios y hospitales de campaña que lo componían. Sin embargo, toda la reunión encerraba algún entresijo que no llegaron a desvelar. Sea como fuere, a partir de ahora les tocaría trabajar para Gendoh sin poder mover ni un dedo por el mundo. Estaban atados de manos y pies.

Al finalizar la reunión, Kaji y Makoto se reunieron en su camerino. Querían comentar algunos detalles que habían observado ambos:

— Menos mal que antes de venir pudimos activar el plan B. Que esto quede entre nosotros, Makoto, acuérdate.

— Sí, sí, tranquilo, soy una tumba.

— Creo que será nuestra única vía de escape, pero hay que usarlo en el momento justo y el más oportuno, no debemos precipitarnos, antes tenemos que averiguar más información.

— Sí. No nos han querido explicar nada del campamento, pero está claro que este lugar es un campamento de experimentos con humanos. Es justo lo que tú sospechabas, Kaji: Aquí hay una colonia de humanos viviendo encubiertos, pero no sabemos dónde, y todos los experimentos que hagamos les afectaran a ellos sin que lo sepamos, como siempre.

— Sí – afirmó Kaji con preocupación.

— Espero que realmente no estemos un año aquí.

— No lo estaremos, Shinji y Asuka no sobrevivirán solos un año. Debemos ganar a Gendoh antes, y podemos hacerlo.


	15. Capítulo 14: Cuando los peones se

**14  
><strong>

**CUANDO LOS PEONES SE CONVIRTIERON EN REYES BLANCOS**

**1**

Los dos niños habían preparado sus mochilas para bajar al pueblo. Asuka, haciendo caso de la promesa que había jurado a Shinji, se vistió con zapatillas y un chándal, no muy conforme con su estilo. Encerraron a los animales domésticos en casa, cerraron todas las puertas con llave y candado, guardaron a las cabras y las aves en la nave, y se dispusieron a viajar al pueblo en el camión.

Una hora más tarde llegaron al centro comercial donde solían abastecerse. Asuka recuperó el Jeep que hacía semanas quedó guardado en el parking y se marchó a las tiendas de ropa a _comprar_. Shinji por su parte fue a buscar una ferretería industrial donde coger los accesorios para la instalación de las placas solares y los molinos. Quedaron en encontrarse en tres horas en el centro comercial para recoger alimentos y volver a casa antes de que la noche comenzase a caer.

En menos de una hora, el joven había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la instalación de la casa, incluso más cosas de las que esperaba conseguir. Se entretuvo en estudiar que más podría instalar y encontró acumuladores de agua caliente y baterías de gran almacenaje, además de los transformadores de energía. Cargó todo lo que cogía en el camión con la ayuda de un montacargas y un toro mecánico, y regresó al centro comercial. Como aún quedaba una hora y media para que Asuka regresara, decidió dar una vuelta por las tiendas del comercio, por si encontraba algo interesante. Se dirigió directamente a la librería y recordó unas palabras de Asuka: "El paso del tiempo hará que todo esto desaparezca". En aquel comercio había cientos de libros, en su mayoría eran novelas y se podía decir que no eran de ningún tipo de utilidad para el estudio y el auto-aprendizaje, pero no dejaban de formar parte de la cultura de una época. Las novelas no podían enseñar conocimientos de matemáticas o medicina, pero enseñaban el lenguaje, la escritura, enseñaban las costumbres de una época, sus miedos y sus sueños. Los libros encerraban las fantasías de las personas de un tiempo que habían desaparecido. Una humanidad ahora extinta, la cual sólo quedaría perpetrada en el paso del tiempo por esos libros, por el arte que ellos mismos habían creado. Shinji pensó que no sólo le entretendrían, sino que también estaría ayudando a la conservación de una pequeña parte de esa cultura. Decidió llevarse todas las novelas que le cogían en unas cuantas cajas de cartón que encontró en la trastienda. Recogió un libro de cada, en el orden que los encontró en las estanterías, clasificados por temática y ordenados por el apellido de su autor. Finalmente se hizo con unos ciento cincuenta libros que cargó en los asientos del copiloto del camión. Después cogió un libro en la tienda y se sentó a leer hasta que Asuka regresara.

La joven alemana se había adentrado en las calles comerciales de Tortosa. Se hacían muy tentadoras todas las tiendas de ropa femenina, calzado y perfumerías, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió únicamente a las tiendas o zonas de ropa y accesorios masculinos. Había bajado para coger cosas para Shinji y para las fiestas que quería montar, así que no se entretendría en mirar detalles para sí misma. Entró en una de ellas y se encontró con el primer problema: no sabía las tallas de Shinji. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba puesto un chándal de él. Miró las tallas y comenzaron sus "_compras_" compulsivas. Pantalones de pinza, de pana, tejanos, bermudas, camisetas, camisas, chalecos, jerséis, zapatos, zapatillas, ropa interior, perfumes, gorras y pañuelos. Todo tipo de accesorios que consideró necesarios para la indumentaria de fiesta, como corbatas o pajaritas. Se detuvo unos minutos a descansar y observó la cantidad de bolsas y cajas que llevaba, quizá demasiadas y Shinji no le haría caso ni a la mitad de la ropa. Cargó todo en el Jeep y se dirigió a una tienda de muebles y accesorios para el hogar. Necesitaba manteles, servilletas, vajilla, copas, cubertería, centros de mesa, velas, candelabros y demás accesorios para montar una fiesta. En aquella tienda encontró todo lo que estaba buscando y mucho más, como cuadros, fotografías, plantas de interior, fundas para los sofás, cojines, sábanas nuevas, cortinas y todo tipo de accesorios para la despensa, el baño y las habitaciones. Recogió todo lo que pudo meter en el maletero y los asientos traseros del Jeep, y volvió al centro comercial donde la esperaba Shinji.

— ¡Hola Shinji! Ya he vuelto. He encontrado un montón de cosas ¿Dónde estás? – decía la joven caminando alrededor del camión. Puesto que aquel lugar eran tan amplio y estaba desierto, la voz de Asuka hacía eco y Shinji la podía escuchar desde el interior de la librería. Salía hacia afuera con el libro en la mano, saludándola.

— Estaba aquí dentro, leyendo un libro. Yo también lo he podido encontrar todo, incluso otros aparatos que no tenía pensado instalar, pero como los he encontrado, los usaré.

— ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó curiosa, asomándose al libro.

— Pues una novela de Stephen King que he encontrado en esa librería, están en inglés y también hay algunos en alemán, aunque la inmensa mayoría están en español. Se ve que por aquí vivían muchos ingleses y alemanes, debía ser un pueblo de veraneo.

— ¡Anda! Ahora que lo has dicho, he olvidado coger algunas películas.

— Bueno, no te preocupes, dentro del supermercado hay una sección de videos, seguro que encuentras alguna. Podríamos hacer una videoteca, más adelante.

— Interesante – decía sonriente.

— Es que, lo he pensado por lo libros, recordando algo que me dijiste. Quizá sea bueno que conservemos todos los libros, música, cuadros, fotografías y videos que podamos y que encontremos.

— Sí, sería genial. Además, podríamos darle uso también.

— Sólo hay un inconveniente – dijo Shinji pensativo – En casa no cabrá todo, necesitaremos otra casa donde podamos guardarlo.

— Mientras se pueden utilizar las habitaciones que están vacías. Sólo son dormitorios.

— Sí, tienes razón. De momento es lo que menos nos debe preocupar. De hecho, ahora sólo deberíamos ir compilando aquellas cosas que más nos interesen y nos sean útiles. Es seguro que algún día no muy lejano, encontraremos más personas y podremos pensar en estas cosas de conservar el patrimonio y tal, ya me entiendes – explicaba Shinji, mirando al suelo, mintiéndose a sí mismo y a la joven alemana, para tranquilizarla.

Sabía que a ella le gustaba escuchar que algún día volverían los demás y que no estarían solos, aunque realmente él no creía en esa posibilidad. Estaba convencido de que el mundo que ellos conocían había terminado y de que, en caso de quedar algún superviviente, por supuesto, no serían amigos suyos, probablemente les querrían matar o tal vez peores cosas, como torturarles, escenas en las que prefería no pensar; la joven se acercó a Shinji, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le contestó concienzuda:

— No hace falta que digas eso más. Ya lo he entendido. No te negaré que aún no lo he aceptado, pero lo asimilaré. Estamos solos y lo estaremos probablemente siempre. Nunca podremos encontrar a otras personas y de hacerlo, deberemos desconfiar siempre, somos niños y estamos indefensos, podrían cogernos, violarnos, matarnos, comernos, quien sabe cómo está el mundo. Ahora sólo me importa vivir lo mejor posible, contigo y luchar por aprender a subsistir en este lugar, en la montaña, en poder hacer una vida lo más cómoda y similar posible a la que tenía entonces y por eso quiero seguir vistiéndome guapa, viendo películas, tomando buenas cenas y haciendo fiestas, no tenemos porque carecer de estas cosas. Eso nos recordará lo que un día fuimos.

— Y somos, seguimos siéndolo – añadió entusiasmado Shinji – nunca negué que pudiésemos seguir disfrutando de la vida, pero no hay que negar que ahora nos será más difícil y se nos presenta el mayor reto de nuestra vida: ganarnos nuestra comida, pero la de verdad. No trabajamos para ganar dinero y poder comprar en el supermercado comida, trabajamos para labrarnos la comida y si no lo conseguimos, nos moriremos. Debemos disfrutar, sí, pero también hay que ser cautos, precavidos, perspicaces y aprender lo antes posible de la tierra mientras nos quede comida de la que abastecernos.

Los dos niños se miraron serios y se dieron cuenta de lo filosóficos que se habían puesto los dos. Y sin darse cuenta, no pudieron evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas por el suelo. Se sentían ridículos hablando de aquella manera, aunque estuviesen en lo cierto. Las palabras y las afirmaciones les quedaban enormes, parecían dos viejos cascarrabias de pueblo quejándose de las malas cosechas.

Cuando pudieron recuperar el aliento, entraron en el supermercado y cogieron todas las provisiones que les cogían en el espacio libre que les quedaba en el camión. Esta vez no sólo tomaron alimentos y bebidas, Asuka aprovechó para hacer acopio de productos de limpieza e higiene personal que no caducaban y siempre les serían muy útiles, en especial a ella.

Finalmente les dieron casi las siete de la tarde y decidieron partir hacia su terreno. Aún quedaban un par de horas de luz y tenían más de treinta minutos de trayecto. Ahora que ya se conocían el camino, les era mucho más fácil conducir los vehículos con los cuales habían adquirido práctica a lo largo de las semanas, especialmente Shinji que no había parado de conducir toda la maquinaria que tenían en las naves del campo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la finca, aparcaron los vehículos en la parte superior de ésta. Asuka fue la primera en bajarse del Jeep y la primera en quedarse petrificada. La joven profirió un grito que puso en alerta a Shinji, quien no dudó ni un segundo en bajar del camión y correr hacia la joven. Al llegar frente a ella, su asombro fue similar. Un miedo espantoso recorrió las venas de ambos, que no sabían como reaccionar. Una de las puertas de la nave estaba reventada, la habían arrancado de cuajo y quedó abierta de par en par. Hacia el interior se veían un pequeño reguero de sangre y las cubas de pienso y maíz de los animales estaban volcadas, y vertidos sus alimentos por los suelos. En el silencio absoluto se escuchaba el respirar agónico de alguien, quien probablemente estaba escondido tras los toneles. Los niños tenían miedo de entrar, no sabían cómo reaccionar y aunque el intruso estuviese herido, temían que les pudiese hacer daño. Asuka recordó que la pistola que habían encontrado en Sitges, en la casa donde despertaron de su letargo, seguían en la guantera del Jeep, y corrió a recogerla. Se la entregó a Shinji y le azuzó para que entrase a comprobar quien era. No se sentía más seguro por llevar el arma, pero sabía que Asuka no cedería ante su decisión y de un modo y otro ya no tenían escapatoria, era él o ellos. Decidió adentrarse poco a poco en la nave, caminando sigilosamente, sosteniendo el arma firme, con las manos temblorosas. El cuerpo entero parecía un flan, no podía dejar de moverse, su corazón se aceleraba por momentos y notaba como hasta la cabeza le palpitaba. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda y no le dejaba actuar con tranquilidad. De repente, escuchó el ulular del intruso, seguido de diversos gemidos. Se aproximó unos metros más y pudo ver que el reguero de sangre se convertía en un charco. Había demasiada sangre y el olor comenzaba a penetrar en sus fosas. Se armó de valor, y con la cabeza fría, saltó ante el intruso. Allí no había un hombre, ni tan si quiera una mujer. Era un animal, parecía un cerdo, tal vez un jabalí o tal vez no. No los había visto nunca, no estaba seguro. Lo que si tenía claro es que aquel animal había roto la puerta de madera buscando alimento fácil, atraído por el olor de los piensos. El mismo se malhirió con la puerta y acabó en aquel estado deplorable y cercano a la muerte. A su alrededor, varias crías corrían incesantes tras ella, asustados por la presencia de Shinji. No sabía qué hacer, no quería seguir viendo al animal padecer, esa muerte lenta y desangrándose, pero no tenía valor para pegarle un tiro. Tampoco estaba seguro de que pegándole un tiro pudiese matarla a la primera. Avisó a Asuka de lo que ocurría y la joven huyó a casa, no quería saber nada, ni intervenir en las decisiones que tuviese que tomar respecto al animal. Finalmente volvió a quedarse sólo, sin ayuda y esta vez, más desamparado que nunca. No tenía más opción, debía acabar con él, no podía dejarla morir de aquella manera. De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Recordó que había estado en la cooperativa del pueblo, al principio de todo y que allí se había hecho con infinidad de alimentos para los animales, pero también hizo acopio de libros y material veterinario. Tenía mucha medicina animal y todo tipo de utensilios para el cuidado o sacrificio de estos. En aquel momento pensó que sería útil tener dosis letales, por si en algún momento debían alimentarse de carne animal en caso de que sus reservas se agotasen. No era esta la situación, pero el caso era igual de aplicable. Corrió a casa y buscó entre sus libros el que hablaba de ello, después se hizo con la pistola de sedantes y buscó la dosis necesaria. Era su mejor opción. Regresó junto al animal, cargó su jeringa, se dispuso a introducirla en la pistola y sin mirar a los ojos del animal, colocó el arma en el cuello y disparó. Bastaron diez segundos para que el puerco dejase de sufrir. Después, con unas cajas de madera, fue tapando a las crías que estaban dormidas en el suelo para poder recogerlas una a una sin que se le escapasen. En total habían cuatro y debía guardarlas en un corral aparte para poder cuidarlas, no podía dejarlas morir en el campo, sin su madre, además, quizá a la larga les serían útiles. Ahora le quedaba la peor parte. Debían deshacerse del cadáver, pero era demasiado pesado. Se necesitaban al menos dos hombres corpulentos, o quizá tres, y bien fuertes, para poder levantar un marrano, y allí ni había hombres, ni gente fuerte, sólo dos niños, más bien delgados que se defendían como podían. Mientras Shinji se devanaba los sesos intentando buscar una solución, la alemana tuvo la decencia de aparecer por la nave. Observó la escena con detenimiento y después se acercó hasta el niño.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Esto se puede comer? – preguntó la joven, buscando la mirada perdida de Shinji.

— … – suspiró, se puso en pie y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no? – insistió incrédula, enarcando sus cejas.

— Pues porque no.

— ¡Joder, Shinji! ¿Ya empezamos? Eso no es una respuesta – le increpó la joven, golpeándole en el hombro.

— ¿Ya empezamos de qué? ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Tú no te has ido y me has dejado aquí solo? Pues no me vengas a tocar la moral ahora – contestó lacónico, mientras se marchaba de la nave.

— A mí no me vengas con chulerías, ¿dónde te crees que vas? – La niña corrió tras él y le empujó por la espalda.

Su carácter soberbio y orgulloso, la solía llevar a actuar de forma impertinente. De repente, Shinji se giró y se acercó hasta la joven, poniendo su cabeza muy cerca de la frente de ella, agarrándola fuerte por la muñeca derecha, con una sola mano y mirándole frío y serio. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Asuka se percató de que se había equivocado. En ese mismo momento también, cuando se dio cuenta de que Shinji ya no era el niño de Japón que había martirizado. En aquel momento, cuando pudo ver que el joven ya no era un niño, si no un hombre más alto y por ahora, más fuerte que ella.

— No me vuelvas a empujar, ni a tocar de esa forma. Piénsatelo dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo. Rebaja tu humor y relájate, y recuerda que estamos solos en el mundo. Cuida lo que tienes si quieres seguir comiendo en esta casa y durmiendo conmigo en este lugar.

— ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Me vas a echar de aquí? ¿O me vas a privar de comer? – inquiría Asuka, ahora menos segura de sí misma y con un pequeño temblor en las piernas.

— No, no te amenazo. Te aconsejo que no sigas por ese camino o te quedarás sola en esta casa y yo me iré a otro lugar. – Y dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a por la máquina excavadora que había en una de las naves, para poder cargar al animal muerto y deshacerse de él.

— ¡Pues márchate, no te necesito! ¿Me oyes? Lárgate de aquí.

Shinji se detuvo, de espaldas a Asuka. Estuvo quieto durante unos segundos. Tiempo que se hizo eterno para la joven alemana, quien había comenzado a temblar de miedo. Creía que se volvería y la pegaría, que se acercaría hacia ella corriendo y le haría daño. La joven comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, buscando un lugar donde esconderse, sin dejar de mirarle. De repente, él levantó su mano derecha e hizo un saludo de despedida a lo militar. Cambió su dirección, se dirigió ahora hacia casa y fue hasta su habitación. Asuka no estaba segura de que ocurría, pero se temía lo peor. Siguió sus pasos en carrera y le encontró en la habitación preparando la mochila de acampada. Extrajo del cajón superior una libreta con varios listados que él mismo había estado haciendo el mes anterior y buscó el que describía las cosas que debía guardar en la mochila. Comenzó a recoger las cosas que había en su habitación y que eran necesarias. Desde la ropa básica y los productos de higiene personal justos, hasta un pequeño equipo de medicina. Asuka no salía de su asombro y entró en la habitación para intentar detenerle.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Shinji? – dijo con la voz temblorosa, mirándole desde la puerta. El joven no le contestaba y seguía recogiendo y ordenando los productos en su mochila – Contéstame. Shinji, por favor – se acercó hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama, donde tenía la bolsa, y le miraba desamparada – ¿Dónde vas? Dime que no te marchas, por favor ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

El joven abandonó la habitación y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde tenía la libreta y los libros con los que había estado estudiando las últimas semanas. Lo recogió todo en una bolsa de plástico y se marchó hasta el comedor, donde estaba su reproductor de música y el portátil que había cogido al principio de todo, en aquella tienda del centro de Tortosa. Luego se marchó a la despensa.

— ¿De verdad piensas marcharte? ¿No vas a decirme nada? Contéstame – la joven empezaba a perder la paciencia y sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Quería detenerle, pero veía que no podía hacerlo. Su actitud caprichosa y arrogante le estaba pasando factura. – ¿No creerás de verdad que voy a dejarte marchar, así por qué sí? – gritó desesperada, agarrándole del brazo.

El joven se detuvo, se giró, miró con seriedad la mano de Asuka que le sostenía y después la miró a ella. Rápidamente le soltó y este siguió su camino. Quería recoger una botella de agua y un par de latas de conserva por si no podía llegar hasta el centro comercial para abastecerse. Sin embargo, la joven le detuvo.

— Ni en broma te vas a llevar mi comida. No tengas el morro, ni la desfachatez de marcharte y dejarme sin comida ¿Quieres matarme? – el joven se detuvo perplejo, de espaldas a ella, atónito por las palabras que escuchaba. La despensa estaba atestada de alimento, tenían comida suficiente para comer casi todo un año. – No tienes suficiente con llevarte mis libros, mi ordenador, mi música y los productos de higiene, que también te quieres llevar la comida ¿Qué más me vas a quitar ahora?

Shinji se guardo las respuestas para sí mismo. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y evito tener que entrar en un nuevo conflicto que rozaba lo ridículo. Pensó unos segundos en que hacer, si dejar todo lo que había cogido ya o si llevárselo. Decidió dejarlo todo y sólo llevarse el coche. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a tiempo al centro comercial y podía volver a recoger todas esas cosas. Lo único que se llevó consigo fue las hojas de la libreta que había escrito de su puño y letra, arrancándolas y dejando sobre la mesa el resto de la libreta. Las dobló, las guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el coche. La perra le siguió, corriendo tras él, y éste intentó que no le siguiese, pero era imposible. Ella le quería mucho y para ella era su único amo. Finalmente no pudo evitar llevarla consigo.

— Sí, eso es, vete con él, traidora. Abandóname tu también aquí, a mi suerte. Y ni si te ocurra llevarte mi coche – Shinji la miró una vez más, y se aproximó hasta el Jeep. Abrió el maletero y las puertas y descargó todos los bártulos en el suelo. Después la miró una vez más, se subió en el coche y se marchó. – ¡El Jeep era mío!

Gritaba desesperada, agónica y patética. Se desplomó en el suelo y arrancó a llorar desamparada. Había dicho sus últimas frases apropósito, buscando el conflicto, quejándose de las cosas más absurdas, intentando detenerle mediante otra pelea, buscando una tregua para poder evitar su marcha, pero fue imposible. Quizá sus últimas frases sólo lo habían empeorado más. Estaba perdida, acabada, muerta. Ella no podría salir adelante sola en aquel lugar. Había vivido a lo cómodo, mientras Shinji se lo hacía todo, ahora se limitaría a comer y dejar pasar las horas, hasta el fin. Nadie cuidaría las tierras, ni los animales. Todo se echaría a perder. Y lo que era peor, aún estaba el cadáver de aquel animal en la nave. Súbitamente, el cielo se sumió en su pena y arrancó a llover una lluvia fría e intensa de verano. Todos los objetos que había traído con el Jeep seguían en la calle y se echarían a perder, y con ellos, lo único que quedaba de Shinji.

**2**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que dejase la casa de la montaña. No quería hacerlo, estaba atemorizado por separase de Asuka, de pensar que tendrían que vivir, ahora sí, para siempre solo. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía. Según sus creencias, no tenía sentido seguir luchando en el mundo solo si no existía nadie más, aparte de Asuka. Vivir por vivir, hasta que llegase el día de su muerte. Que ridículo. Sin embargo, no tenía pensado desaparecer para siempre. Quería volver, pero no ahora. Asuka le había echado y no podía luchar verbalmente contra las ideas estúpidas de ella. Quizá actuar en lugar de hablar haría que ella viese las cosas de otra forma. Quería mostrarle que no podrían vivir solos en el mundo, el uno sin el otro, que en cualquier caso lo único que conseguirían sería sobrevivir, o visto de otra forma, mal vivir. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para volver. Debían pasar los días, las semanas, debía pasar el tiempo suficiente para poder demostrarse a si mismo que no llegarían a buen puerto.

Por otro lado, también aprovecharía la oportunidad para luchar solo, ver de qué era capaz. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, pues siendo pequeño, había sobrevivido solo en más de una ocasión. Pero entonces era diferente, existía la civilización y nadie le perseguía para capturarle. Ahora estaba completamente solo, sin nadie que pudiese echarle un cable y ante el acecho de unos militares que probablemente les querían matar.

Había tardado más de lo habitual en llegar al pueblo. Conducía parsimonioso, abatido, destrozado por haber dejado atrás a Asuka, debatiéndose entre su propia decisión; cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Tocaban las once de la noche y no había luz en ningún lugar del pueblo. Sus tripas le rugían, pues la última vez que había comido era al medio día y se había pasado la tarde cargando baterías y placas solares en un camión. Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos le había quitado el apetito. No sabía que quería comer, no le apetecía nada, pero debía hacerlo porque su estómago se lo pedía.

Extrajo la linterna de la guantera del coche y se acercó hasta el supermercado. Llovía intensamente y como no había traído nada de casa, no tenía chubasquero con que cubrirse y la ropa se le estaba empapando. Por suerte, era el centro comercial donde se habían abastecido de todo al llegar a la ciudad y allí podría encontrar ropa de recambio. Entró directamente a la tienda de deporte y se cambió la ropa. No podía permitirse el lujo de acatarrarse o podría estar en problemas. Después entró en la tienda de comestibles, cogió un carro e intentó hacer la compra semanal de un hogar. Buscó agua, leche, zumo, tomate, latas de conservas, embutidos y frutos secos envasados. Cogió unos utensilios de cocina, de limpieza y también de higiene personal y por último, fue a recoger alimento para la perra. Finalmente regresó al vehículo. Hacía más frío que otros días pese a ser verano y es que la lluvia había traído consigo una brisa fría y aumentó la humedad del ambiente. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse los próximos días, pues no podía vivir en el coche y menos con la perra. Pero hoy ya no era posible encontrar ese lugar. Dejó a la perra en la parte trasera del vehículo, quitando la capota para poder verla y él se extendió en los asientos de atrás para descansar hasta el amanecer. Sin embargo, no podía dormir, el estómago seguía rugiendo y decidió que debía comer algo.

Condujo el vehículo hasta un aparcamiento subterráneo para así evitar mojarse con la lluvia. Lo primero que hizo fue recoger unas cajas de plástico montables que había en el recinto. Con ellas podría colocar toda la compra en el maletero sin perder todo el espacio y separándola por usos: alimentación, limpieza, ropa, etc. Después lo ató todo a la rueda de repuesto para asegurar que no se volcase. Abrió una lata de atún en aceite vegetal y otra lata de alimento para la perra, y se sentaron a comer. Mientras lo hacía, le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Debía empezar de cero otra vez, pero ahora sería todo mucho más difícil. Recordaba que hacía un mes, cuando decidieron subir a la montaña, había pensado que estarían perdidos, que no sabrían salir adelante, que no sabrían cuidar de las tierras. Sin embargo, ahora, lo veía todo al revés. La ciudad era un lugar donde perecería a largo plazo. Allí no podría abastecerse de la tierra y tampoco cuidar de ella, ni tener gallinas, ni leche fresca. Nada de nada, la ciudad entraría en colapso en los próximos meses, en cuanto sus alimentos envasados ya no se pudiesen comer y entonces tocarían fin la vida en ella. Pero de momento no tenía otra opción. Debía encontrar un piso donde alojarse y un arma para poder protegerse. Pero eso sería mañana, ahora tocaba descansar.


	16. Capítulo 15: Cuando los peones II

**15**

**CUANDO LOS PEONES SE CONVIRTIERON EN "REINAS" BLANCAS II**

**1**

Asuka amaneció entre las sábanas de Shinji más temprano de lo normal. Apenas tocaban las seis de la mañana. La noche anterior fue agotadora y ahora le quedaban secuelas del llanto agónico en el que se había sumido. Creía que al despertar se daría cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, que Shinji estaría a su lado. Pero lo único que despertó a su lado fue su gata y un dolor de cabeza espantoso que no la dejaba ni caminar.

No sabía cómo afrontar el día, pero sólo tenía una cosa clara: Debía conseguir que Shinji volviese a la masía con ella, como fuese. En la nave de los piensos, el animal muerto seguía tendido en el suelo, los piensos aún estaban volcados por los suelos, las cabras necesitarían pastar, o comer algo, o beber, no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer con ellas, lo único que sabía es que Shinji todas las mañanas les hacía algo y sin él, estarían perdidas. Y lo mismo ocurría con las gallinas, y con el huerto, y con todo. Si no volvía, todo estaría perdido, todo el trabajo que él había levantado durante un mes, y sólo por culpa de ella y de su rabieta estúpida. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba cuanto antes, pues cuando el sol comenzase a azotar sobre la tierra, el cuerpo inerte del animal comenzaría a descomponerse, a contraer los primeros gusanos y con ellos, las peores infecciones.

Pensó que de algún modo, Shinji no debía andar muy lejos, al fin y al cabo se fue de noche, sin cenar y con la perra, así que probablemente rondaría en el pueblo donde siempre habían hecho acopio. Lo mejor sería volver allí y buscarle por sus propios medios. Se vistió y se dirigió a su ranchera roja que hacía tanto que no conducía.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se desperezaba en el Jeep. Se asomó con sigilo a la salida del parking para comprobar que no había nadie. Tenía miedo, un miedo que había olvidado el tiempo que estuvo en la masía. Allí se sentía seguro y acompañado, parecía imposible que en un lugar tan recóndito de la montaña pudiese pasarles algo. Pero ahora solo, en la ciudad abandonada y muerta, le recordaba los días en Japón, la guerra, los acontecimientos vividos en Barcelona con los militares y temía que le encontrasen, que le atrapasen. Temía ser capturado, morir en vano. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado esa sensación de pánico e inseguridad, y ahora que la recordaba, la detestaba. Pero por otro lado agradecía haberla podido recordar. Quizá los días en la masía le habían relajado demasiado y no debía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo buscados estuviesen donde estuviesen.

Retrocedió hasta el vehículo y despertó a la perra. Era hora de dar un paseo y buscar un lugar donde alojarse los siguientes días. En los alrededores del centro comercial se encontraban varias casas unifamiliares y edificios plurifamiliares, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería su mejor opción. Vivir en un piso alto le daría la oportunidad de controlar la ciudad desde arriba, pero también podría delatar su posición en la oscuridad con mayor facilidad, puesto que cualquier luz se vería a lo lejos. Sin embargo, hospedarse en alguna de las casas unifamiliares le haría más vulnerable ya que estaban localizadas en un descampado de nueva construcción a las afueras de la ciudad, y cualquier intento de huir le haría visible desde todos los ángulos. No tendría calles que le protegiesen. Decidió echar un vistazo de cerca a las casas, de todos modos siempre podía aparcar el Jeep en el interior de la casa y eso le favorecía. Además, éstas estaban lejos de la ciudad, pero muy cerca de la gasolinera y del centro comercial, lo que suponía menos trayecto a recorrer.

Las casas se situaban alrededor de una enorme piscina comunitaria con jardín. Aproximadamente, cada diez o doce casas se creaba una isleta que se vallaba con su propia verja y las hacía independientes de los demás, como pequeñas comunidades de viviendas adosadas. Sin embargo, las últimas casas que se habían construido eran independientes. Tenían su propio terreno vallado con jardín y piscina, y eran más grandes que las adosadas. Poseían aparcamiento propio y tres plantas de vivienda. Además, cada una contaba con un diseño completamente distinto y aunque su altura y sus metros cuadrados eran prácticamente los mismos, probablemente por ley, su apariencia externa había sido diseñada expresamente. Seguramente aquellas casas habían sido encargadas a algún arquitecto de renombre y ya estaban vendidas antes de ser construidas, pero fuese quien fuese su dueño, ya no las iba a disfrutar. Shinji pensó que aquel lugar sería ideal. Además, aquellas últimas casas que tanto le habían impactado, más podrían ser chalets de veraneo que viviendas anuales, y lo mejor es que no habían sido estrenadas aún, por lo que sus ventanas, terrazas y balcones, estaban protegidos contra las agresiones del tiempo y porqué no, de la sociedad. Eligió la más futurista de todas, algo que le recordaba al moderno Japón en el que había vivido. Era una vivienda de líneas rectas y aplacados de hormigón grisáceo. Sus líneas eran firmes y se encontraban las unas con las otras, cortadas en ángulos rectos, formas perpendiculares y paralelas creadas por piezas completas. Asimismo ocurría con las ventanas y vidrios de la casa. Le encantaba aquel lugar, le hacía sentir más cerca de su hogar natal.

Se aproximó hasta la puerta de entrada y dio bingo. Desde que habían comenzado sus problemas hacía ya un mes, no recordaba haber tenido tanta suerte. Justo caídas al pie de la alfombrilla de entrada se encontraban las llaves que habrían la casa, una carpeta maltrecha por el tiempo con diversos papeles desperdigados por el viento, un par de portafolios con lo que parecía ser unos contratos y unos mandos de control remoto, que debían ser del interior de la casa o bien del aparcamiento. Se abalanzó sobre las llaves y las recogió sin pensarlo, pero antes de abrir se detuvo. Intento pensar cómo podían haber llegado esas llaves allí, que debió pasar aquel día; imaginó que una pareja y el promotor de la casa se dirigían a la vivienda para ver como habían finalizado las obras o tal vez para entrar a vivir. El hombre o la mujer se acercaban a la puerta con su carpeta, los contratos y las llaves, mientras les explicaba algunos detalles de su nuevo hogar. Entonces se disponían a abrir cuando algo ocurrió en aquel lugar, ¿pero el qué? No pudo ser un ataque armado, ni tampoco una bomba, allí no quedaban restos de balas, ni de ningún otro tipo de metralla. Todo estaba intacto. Quizá un grupo de militares les asaltaron y les obligaron a correr en alguna dirección, ¿pero por qué tirar al suelo las carpetas? Entonces le vino a la mente. Fue una bomba de gas. Se durmieron o se ahogaron lentamente, cayendo al suelo y dejaron caer sus pertenencias a la misma vez que la fuerza de su cuerpo les abandonaba. Intentaron huir, arrastrándose, pero fue inútil. Shinji bajó los peldaños que habían en la entrada y conducían al jardín y allí pudo encontrar un bolso abierto con su contenido esparcido alrededor, y algo más alejado, un móvil. Imaginó como aquella mujer debió intentar huir del atentado, marcar su móvil desesperada y finalmente, saber que moriría sin poder luchar más. Pensó que nunca antes se había parado a analizar aquellos pequeños detalles. Desde que vio en Castelldefels la montaña de cadáveres y más tarde, en aquel centro comercial de Barcelona, el fusilamiento de personas, había intentado olvidar todas aquellas escenas, no quería recordar nada relacionado con muertes o asesinatos de personas.

Mientras daba vueltas a su cabeza con aquel tema, volvía al portal del chalet para entrar. Abrió con las llaves del promotor y dejó pasar primero a la perra. Su asombró fue mayúsculo al ver el interior de lugar. Si el exterior le recordaba a su tierra natal, el interior había sido decorado con elementos de diseño al más puro estilo oriental. La casa tenía tatamis y parque, además de decoraciones y plantas de interior del Asia. Era como estar en una casa de lujo japonesa, algo que nunca había podido vivir ni en su propio país. Se descalzó y caminó por el fino y fresco tatami. Hacía años que no notaba aquella sensación bajo sus pies. Analizó toda la vivienda y comprobó que estaba equipada con los electrodomésticos. Los demás enseres y mobiliario corrían a cuenta de los inquilinos que al parecer aún no habían hecho la mudanza o bien no habían comprado los nuevos muebles. Se asomó por el ventanal del salón entre las pequeñas rendijas que dejaban los portones que las protegían y pudo ver un enorme camión de muebles. Ahora sabía la historia con seguridad. La pareja entraba a vivir y traían el camión con la mudanza, el cual también se había quedado a mitad de su trabajo cuando todo el atentado ocurrió. En cualquier caso no necesitaba los muebles para vivir. Con un saco de dormir y una silla plegable le sería suficiente para hacer vida en aquel lugar. Además, la corriente eléctrica y el gas ciudad seguían funcionando con regularidad. El hecho de que las plantas de energía fueran inteligentes y se autoalimentasen solas, proporcionaba un factor de seguridad a las grandes ciudades, que podían permanecer con vida más tiempo.

Aún era temprano, pero tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Si la cosa no funcionaba con Asuka, debía volver a abastecerse de comida, como lo había hecho durante el último mes con ella. Decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar cuanto antes. Regresó al parking donde habían dejado el Jeep, recogió los bártulos y se dirigieron – él y su perra Alaska – al centro comercial. Aprovechando que la entrada al edificio era lo suficientemente grande como para cruzarla con el coche, aparcó en el interior lo más cerca posible de la tienda de deportes y de la salida de las cajas registradoras del hipermercado. Dejó el vehículo listo para huir si era necesario – puerta del piloto abierta y llaves en el bolsillo – y se dispuso a coger un carro de la compra.

Recuperó los mismos ejemplares de los libros que se estaba leyendo, buscó otras copias de diccionarios, se hizo con nuevo material de papelería – libretas, lápices, bolígrafos, carpetas – adquirió un nuevo portátil, aprovechando a coger el más ligero, pequeño y con mayor duración de batería, un nuevo mp4 y algunos discos de música, entre otros utensilios que había tenido que dejar en la masía después del número que Asuka le había montado. Cuando terminó con la tecnología y la literatura, extrajo de su bolsillo las listas de objetos que él mismo había escrito hacía ya más de un mes, donde tenía apuntado todas las cosas que consideraba de vital importancia. Al leerlas, se dio cuenta que tenía que empezar de cero con todo, incluso con el baúl médico del coche, las linternas, mapas e incluso la pistola. No entendía como había podido olvidar un elemento tan importante como era tener un arma, o ir armado durante su día a día. Creyó que era el momento ideal para buscar una armería y aprender a usarlas, al fin y al cabo Tortosa no dejaba de ser una ciudad de montaña, así que debían ser aficionados a la caza. Al pensar en caza, su mente le enlazó con la idea de pescar. Era algo que tampoco había intentado, pero hasta cierto punto era lógico, pues no había tenido oportunidad. Se dijo a si mismo que se haría con una buena caña y algún equipo apropiado; no tenía tregua, él y su perra, recorrían el centro comercial de punta a punta, recogiendo cosas de aquí y de allí, sin descanso, ya fuesen medicinas, material veterinario, alimento para la perra, material deportivo, de acampada y de pesca, entre otros. No se entretenía mucho en ningún lugar, intentaba ir al grano, lo más rápido posible, meterlo todo en el vehículo y ya se entretendría a ordenarlo más tarde en el parking. Aprovechó también para coger unos cuantos productos alimenticios, no sólo conservas, también carnes y pescados congelados, ya que podía guardarlos en la nevera y se marchó en busca de una armería.

Como esperaba no tardó nada en encontrarla, y no sólo una, hasta cuatro diferentes en la misma calle. Se decidió por la que parecía tener la mayor superficie de escaparates, pensó que con total probabilidad también tendría zona de tiro para practicar, y una vez más, no se equivocó. Estaba en racha. Bajó a la perra y se acercó con ella hasta la puerta más cercana. Con una palanca la forzó y las alarmas saltaron, inundando el local con su estridente pitido. Justo al lado de la puerta estaba el punto de información y de control del local, donde estaban todas las llaves maestras, las cámaras de seguridad y como no, la central de alarma. Abrió el panel de control y bajó todos los interruptores hasta que la alarma se detuvo. Suspiró y se sentó en la silla giratoria. Aunque no había nadie en la tienda, no era plato de buen gusto que la alarma saltase, irremediablemente te recorría por las venas esa sensación de que algo malo estabas haciendo y te habían pillado. Empezabas a sudar, a ponerte nervioso y sin darte cuenta, ya estabas pasando el peor mal rato de tu vida. Que ridículo era el ser humano, pensaba Shinji. Cuando se tranquilizó, retomó sus quehaceres. Debía buscar armas prácticas, alguna pistola pequeña y sencilla de manejar, tal vez un revolver o una automática. Se acercó al mostrador y a través del vidrio pudo ver un surtido de cajas de todos los colores y tamaños, contenían diferentes tipos de cartuchos y de balas. No entendía ni para que servían, ni cómo utilizarlas, pero estaba seguro que conseguiría averiguarlo tarde o temprano. Tras el mostrador, colgadas en diferentes escuadras y baldas, se mostraban en exposición grandes rifles y escopetas de caza, rodeadas de los bustos disecados de varios jabalís. Al parecer debía ser el animal autóctono de la zona. Al ver allí aquellas cabezas recordó el animal muerto que encontró la tarde anterior en la masía, y también rememoró la fuerte discusión que tuvo con Asuka. Inmerso en sus recuerdos, no podía olvidar las duras palabras que Asuka le había dedicado. Le retumbaban una y otra vez en la cabeza. De cuclillas, intentó revivir la escena mentalmente, recordar palabra a palabra, segundo a segundo. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más estúpido se sentía. No entendía porque había reaccionado de aquella manera, al fin y al cabo, él sabía que Asuka era así de impertinente. Pero se sorprendía a sí mismo, quizá su paciencia había llegado a su límite y ya no toleraba las idioteces de la alemana de igual modo que al principio. Sea como fuere, ahora se sentía culpable de toda la situación, sentía remordimientos de haber actuado de aquella manera, marchándose, dejándola sola, creía que había actuado mal y que su actitud había sido demasiado infantil. Pero el momento de reflexión se esfumó. La perra Alaska le devolvió al mundo real mientras lavaba su rostro sin descanso a la espera de recibir un poco de atención. El joven se incorporó y continuó en busca del arma perfecta. Cruzó al otro lado del mostrador y fue allí donde encontró lo que andaba buscando. No sólo los catálogos de propaganda de cada casa de armería, también los libros de especificaciones de todo tipo de armas de fuego − pistolas, escopetas, rifles, revólveres −, equipamiento, cargas e incluso armas blancas. Se hizo con un ejemplar y buscó las más adecuadas para él. Pensó que también sería justo tomar algún arma para Asuka, al fin y al cabo tenía intención de regresar con ella tarde o temprano.

Fueron transcurriendo los minutos en la armería y Shinji casi había perdido la noción del tiempo entre revistas, balas, navajas y pistolas. Había encontrado la habitación de prueba de tiros y aprovechó para practicar con todas las armas de fuego que se le antojaron. No escatimó en balas, ni en pruebas. Y mientras él se entretenía, unos kilómetros más alejada llegaba Asuka con su ranchera roja. Finalmente había decidido ir a buscarle al pueblo, al centro comercial que siempre frecuentaban. Cruzaba por la carretera a marcha lenta, mirando de lado a lado, buscando el Jeep, convencida de que tarde o temprano le vería. Así, hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde entró desesperada llamándole. Investigó por las diferentes tiendas, pero era inútil, allí no estaba. Desesperada, temía llamarle a gritos por si algún animal hambriento la escuchaba y acudía a ella para comerla, o aún peor, por si algún hombre superviviente la encontraba y la secuestraba. Temía estar sola, y cuanto más alejada de la masía estaba, cuanto más inmersa en la ciudad estaba y cuanto más lejos de Shinji se encontraba y se sentía, más miedo y pavor recorrían sus venas. No se había percatado de cuanto le necesitaba hasta este mismo momento. Se armó de valor, retomó su vehículo y visitó otros lugares que sabía que habían visitado anteriormente, como el hospital, la cooperativa, la tienda de piensos, la tienda de electrodomésticos, también los comercios de ropa y tecnología, incluso, la calle principal de la ciudad, y porque no, el concesionario donde habían robado el vehículo de Asuka. Lo recorrió todo, pero sus paseos eran en vano. Decidió que debía ir a otro centro comercial diferente, quizá Shinji había decidido cambiar de comercio para no encontrarse con ella y que esta no pudiese decirle que le estaba robando el alimento. Lo pensó porque recordó sus estúpidas frases cuando le dijo que no la dejase sin comida por llevarse un par de latas de conserva. Pensó que igual Shinji era tan bobo que prefería no coger el alimento del mismo centro comercial que ella para no molestarla. Quería convencerse de ello para así no perder la esperanza de encontrarle. Pero las horas transcurrían y Shinji no aparecía por ningún lugar.

Mientras tanto, el joven ya había decidido que armas se iba a llevar. No pensaba llevarse un par de pistolas, ni mucho menos. Después de probar todo aquel arsenal, pensó que sería mucho más útil tener diferentes armas de fuego y armas blancas a su alcance, algunas para el día a día, otras para protegerse en la masía y otras por si llegaba el día que debían cazar. En el fondo, sentía tanto miedo de estar solo que creía que si se llevaba todas aquellas armas estaría seguro, pero era una falsa sensación. Recogió todas las armas, las balas y cartuchos necesarios, y las respectivas fundas, lo cargó todo en el Jeep y regresó al chalet que había encontrado por la mañana.

Y justo en el momento que Shinji abandonaba aquella calle y se introducía en una callejuela estrecha para cambiar de sentido, Asuka cruzó ante la puerta de la armería. Observó a un lado y a otro los vehículos aparcados por si veía algún Jeep, pero nada. El sonido de su propio vehículo la privaba de poder escuchar el Jeep del joven y sin querer, se perdieron en rastro el uno al otro.

El día transcurrió para ambos sin más emoción. Ese mismo y los tres siguientes. Se cruzaban casi cada día, por calles paralelas y no lo sabían. Y mientras tanto, en su mente se recordaban el uno al otro, echándose de menos, lamentándose de lo estúpidos que eran, temiendo no volver a encontrarse. Pero de por medio había una estúpida cuestión de orgullo propio y también de mala suerte. El destino no quería que se cruzasen en los siguientes días y aunque ambos lo deseaban, parecía que no iba a ocurrir.

Shinji se había instalado por completo en el chalet y había sacado partido a los cuatro días de soledad, leyendo, subrayando, extrayendo información de los libros, casi como si fuese la preparación para un examen. Tenía una libreta prácticamente llena de apuntes de todo tipo, no solo de supervivencia, también de cocina, cultivos, cuidado de animales, mecánica, incluso de caza y pesca. También había aprovechado para cocinar recetas nuevas, practicar un poco su español, y simular que hacía un trabajo para el colegio con una impresora que había cogido en el centro comercial. Aprovechó también para darse un baño de agua caliente, cortarse el pelo, cuidar sus manos y pies, y practicar su primer afeitado. Después de aquello ya sabía que sería lo que más odiaría en la vida: Afeitarse.

Asuka por su lado, también había sacado partido a sus días en soledad. Su primer y gran reto había sido retirar el cadáver del jabalí de la nave de piensos. No podía dejarlo allí ni un minuto más, así que tras regresar de su búsqueda fallida de Shinji, se fue directa al grano. No se lo pensó dos veces. Buscó unas eslingas resistentes de los tractores que se usaban para tirar y atar materiales a los volquetes, y rodeó al marrano. Después enganchó la otra punta a la bola de la ranchera y sin más dilaciones, estiró de él. Arrastró del cochino salvaje hasta el barranco más alejado que encontró y allí lo empujó con el morro de la ranchera hasta despeñarlo. Después buscó varias rocas y las lanzó barranco abajo para intentar cubrirlo y cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente tapado, se marchó. Ahora le quedaba un arduo trabajo de limpieza, debía sacar aquella sangre de la nave como fuese o los gusanos y las moscas se apoderarían de aquel lugar, y quien sabía incluso si hasta las ratas sería bienvenidas. Restregó, desinfecto y fregoteó todo cuanto pudo. Y no le quedaron ganas para más, ni tan si quiera para comer. Calló sobre su cama y durmió hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, ahora sí, hambrienta de un buen desayuno. Lo que le recordó que ella no sería el único ser vivo hambriento de aquel lugar, puesto que el día anterior nadie se había molestado en dar de comer a los animales. Los siguientes tres días los pasó aprendiendo a llevar la granja, familiarizándose con los animales y sus comidas. Se puede decir que únicamente se llevaba bien con las gallinas que sólo comían maíz y no era necesario sacarlas a pasear. Había estado aprendiendo a regar el huerto y mirar cuando estaban las frutas y verduras maduras. Incluso practicó con las tareas del hogar y la cocina. Cogió los libros de receta que Shinji tenía abiertos en el estudio e intentó crear algunos platos. Sus días también habían sido productivos, tal vez incluso más que los de Shinji, puesto que ella había aprendido de sí misma que no tenía limitaciones y que podía hacer más cosas de las que ella creía. Por las noches, cuando la ausencia de Shinji se hacía más angosta, intentaba entretenerse con alguna tarea y aprovechó para decorar la casa y hacer algunos cambios en la distribución del mobiliario, organizar bien la despensa, las librerías y crear sus estancias de cine y fiestas que había comentado con el joven la mañana antes de que se separasen.

**2**

El quinto día parecía el perfecto para reencontrarse. Amanecía un día soleado, sin una sola nube en el horizonte. Ambos se estremecieron entre sus respectivas sábanas, abrieron sus ojos y se incorporaron en sus aposentos. Era hora de ponerse en marcha, por delante les esperaba un largo día de trabajo. Shinji quería acercarse al puerto para practicar con la pesca y Asuka estaba dispuesta a encontrar al joven, no sin antes dejar toda la casa lista y los animales bien abastecidos de comida y agua. Era el primer día que se atrevería a trasladar al ganado a uno de los recintos vallados que tenían para pastar. Como iba a pasar el día fuera, decidió llevarlas al único que tenía un pequeño rancho cerrado y cubierto para protegerlas de las agresiones del tiempo, entre ellas, el propio sol. Llenó los abrevaderos de agua, extendió un poco de paja y alfalfa por los pesebres y se marchó. Arregló a las gallinas, patos, pavos y también a los conejos y a los tres pequeños cerdos del jabalí muerto y después dio de comer a los animales domésticos. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas, guardó las llaves de los candados y cerraduras en su bolsillo y se marchó al pueblo.

Shinji subió a la perra en el Jeep, metió la mochila y la nevera portátil en el maletero, guardó la caña de pescar y los cebos muertos, y se marchó. Partió camino al puerto, pero no encontró ninguno. Por Tortosa lo único que cruzaba era el río Ebro, si quería encontrar algún puerto debía buscar algún pueblo de costa. Miró los carteles de la carretera y después extrajo el mapa que había recogido los días anteriores y encontró diversas opciones, como el Perelló, L'Atmella de Mar, L'Ampolla, Deltebre, San Carles de la Rápita o Amposta. Eran pueblos cercanos al delta del Ebro, o en el mismo Delta, así que podría encontrar diferentes playas. Decidió dirigirse al más cercano, en este caso Amposta. Al llegar encontró un solar lleno de caravanas y roulotte, que parecían estar en una exposición. Ahora no le interesaban en absoluto, pero pensó que quizá algún día podrían ser de utilidad y marcó el lugar en el mapa. Aprovechó para dar una vuelta por el pueblo y revisar si había alguna tienda de mayor interés que no hubiese en Tortosa, pero no encontró nada diferente o especial. Después de una hora, alcanzó su destino, aunque sin darse cuenta ya había cambiado de pueblo. Encontró el puerto y un arenal donde descansar y dar un paseo con la perra. Era un lugar ideal para tomar un buen desayuno.

Los dos niños, en diferentes lugares de Tarragona, aprovecharon el día realizando nuevos trabajos que no habían hecho antes. Shinji consiguió varias almejas y moluscos en la playa y en las rocas, y se familiarizó con el uso de la caña, aunque sólo consiguió pescar una sola pieza, puesto que los demás que picaron terminaron por escaparse o por comerse el cebo. Asuka quiso hacer la compra y buscó algunos productos especiales que no tenían en la despensa para hacer nuevas recetas, especialmente las relacionadas con la repostería. También se encargó de buscar algunos libros para ella, no sólo algo de lectura en inglés o alemán si era posible, intentó localizar algún libro de recetas a su gusto, algo relacionado con la huerta o como criar un huerto y un par de revistas de moda nuevas, ya que las que Shinji le había traído ya las tenía muy vistas. Anduvo con la ranchera por el pueblo, sin prisas, intentando toparse con el joven y mientras aprovechaba para visitar nuevos comercios. Había encontrado una juguetería y le pareció muy divertido entrar en ella, pero al hacerlo, una atmósfera de soledad y tristeza la invadió. Ya nunca volvería a ver a los niños pequeños reír y jugar, ni tendría a quien regalarle juguetes. De repente pensó que estar en aquel lugar era una idea estúpida y corrió hacia la salida, pero entonces se topó con un peluche que bien podría haber sido suyo: un pequeño monito de lana, marrón y blanco, con dos botones negros por ojos. No se pudo resistir a la tentación de cogerlo y llevarlo consigo. Mientras no encontrase a Shinji, ese monito sería su mejor compañero.

Al salir de la tienda el día había cambiado por completo. El cielo se había nublado, una brisa caliente recorría las calles de la ciudad y unos ruidos lejanos y estruendos avisaban de que una gran tormenta se acercaba. La calma total en la que se encontraba el cielo, casi negro, vaticinaba que iba a caer un buen chaparrón. Asuka decidió que lo mejor sería regresar cuanto antes a la masía, no podía dejar a los animales solos ante tal tormenta y mucho menos al ganado en el pequeño vallado de pasto. Pero eso le hizo pensar en Shinji y en si él también estaría en un lugar sin techo, sólo y desprotegido. Si la tormenta atizaba con toda su intensidad, quizá podría estar en peligro.

Shinji y la perra Alaska ya habían regresado al chalet de Tortosa. Al entrar en la casa y dejar el cubo de pesca y el resto de bártulos sobre la mesa, se encontró una vez más con la soledad. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el cielo por las rendijas del entablado que las protegía. La tormenta que habían dejado atrás en Amposta y que venía pisándoles los talones, ya había cubierto por completo el cielo de Tortosa y pronto descargaría. Casi como si ambos niños estuviesen conectados, él también pensó en Asuka al vaticinar la tormenta. Sola en la montaña, con el ganado, quizá un rayo podría provocar un incendio y estaría atrapada. Quizá llovía más de lo que podía soportar aquel lugar y se inundaba todo. Se sentía en la obligación de hacerle compañía.

Al unísono y cada uno en su coche, los dos niños pusieron rumbo a la masía. Debían encontrarse. Recogió todas las armas y los apuntes, y después cerró la casa con llave. Era un lugar que prefería cuidar por si necesitaba volver. Dejó en él todos los libros y aparatos electrónicos que no necesitaba y que podría volver a buscar en otro momento. Se dirigió al garaje, subió a la perra en el coche, cargó las botas de agua, linternas, pilas, chubasqueros, mantas, alimento en conservas, cubos, mecheros, bengalas y cerillas, en ese mismo orden, y se marchó; Asuka dejó el monito en el asiento del copiloto y también arrancó el vehículo.

Quince minutos más tarde los primeros truenos y rayos caían sobre sus cabezas. El espectáculo de luces y sonidos era terrorífico, parecía que el cielo se iba a resquebrajar de un momento a otro. Como si se fuera a hacer en mil pedazos y de él cayeran miles de rocas iluminadas por unas grandes y potentes llamas blancas. Los rayos atravesaban el cielo de punta a punta, surcando las nubes, partiendo el cielo en dos, iluminando el oscuro medio día que había quedado. Y era una orquesta sin descanso, rayos y truenos, relámpagos y centellas. Se veía una luz e instantáneamente rugía el cielo. Eso quería decir que se encontraban en el centro, que la tormenta estaba sobre ellos, apenas a un kilometro; ambos aceleraron el paso, querían llegar cuanto antes. Si el camino a la masía se tardaba en hacer cerca de una hora y media, estaba vez no necesitarían ni cuarenta y cinco minutos.

El primero en llegar fue Shinji. Había partido con unos minutos de ventaja y también estaba más familiarizado con el camino, ya que lo había hecho y deshecho más veces que Asuka. La perra se negaba a bajar del coche, tenía pánico a las tormentas y eso que era la primera que iba a vivir en toda su vida, pero era normal, apenas era un cachorro. Además, las tormentas de verano eran de las peores. Shinji decidió dejarla en el coche y acercarse sólo a la puerta. Corrió hacia las vallas y la cerca, pero estaba todo cerrado. Saltó por las bancadas y llego a la puerta de entrada, pero encontró lo mismo. Miró en los aparcamientos y no vio la ranchera y entonces se dio cuenta de que Asuka tampoco estaba. Era terrible. Sólo podían ser dos cosas: o bien estaba en el pueblo comprando, o bien, se había marchado igual que él de aquel lugar después de la última discusión. Prefirió creer que era la primera opción y esperar. Mientras lo hacía, se acercó a la nave de los animales y vio que las cabras no estaban en el corral, por lo que supuso que ella misma las había cambiado de lugar. Las buscó en los diferentes corrales y al encontrarlas, las trasladó. Tenía unas llaves copia de emergencia escondidas en unas rocas de la granja que había encontrado dentro de la masía. Las guardó antaño fuera de la casa por si ocurría alguna cosa y necesitaban la copia. Las buscó, abrió los corrales y guardó al ganado. Las cabras eran animales reacios a la lluvia y preferían estar a cubierto. Después echó un vistazo a todo y se dio cuenta de que cuatro días sin él no habían sido el apocalipsis, Asuka había sabido llevar la granja a la perfección y exceptuando el estiércol que no lo había sacado ni un solo día y se había acumulado, lo demás estaba en perfecto orden. Incluso había recogido los huevos de las gallinas.

Al regresar hacia el Jeep, un enorme rayo atravesó el cielo de punta a punta y dio a parar sobre la colina de la montaña en la que estaba la masía. Un grupo de pinos parecían haber recibido el impacto y de repente una columna de humo comenzó a salir de ellos, que pronto acabó convirtiéndose en un pequeño fuego. Se podía decir que aún estaba demasiado lejos para ser peligroso, pues se había iniciado casi en la cima de la montaña posterior a la masía y ésta estaba casi a la falda de la montaña, pero sin un cuerpo de bomberos que extinguiese ese fuego, sería cuestión de minutos que alcanzase el bosque en el que se encontraban. Shinji comenzó a rezar por que la tormenta descargase el diluvio y apagase las crecientes llamas que empezaban a alimentarse de los matorrales más cercanos.

De repente, el sonido de un vehículo se aproximaba. Instintivamente, Shinji se agazapó y se ocultó como pudo tras el Jeep. Pero pronto pudo ver el morro rojo de la Ford Ranger que Asuka había tomado prestado en el concesionario de Tortosa. Y tras su aparición, un trueno precedió al inicio de la tormenta. Fuerte e intensa, la lluvia fría descargaba furiosa sobre la tierra toda el agua que sus nubes había acumulado. Shinji se giró para mirar al fuego que comenzaba a doblegar sus llamas en pequeñas columnas de humo. Aún no era suficiente para abatirlo, pero si la lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad, terminaría por vencerlas y apagarlas.

Asuka por su parte, al ver el Jeep y la silueta del joven asomado de espaldas a ella observando el fuego, no dudo en bajarse del vehículo y correr hacia él a través de la lluvia, sin importarle su ropa, ni su pelo, ni el probable catarro que iban a coger. Saltó contra él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sobresaltando al niño que no se esperaba recibirla de aquella manera. Se giró sobre sí y le devolvió el abrazo, casi con la misma intensidad. Y sin darse cuenta, era la primera vez que ambos se fundían en un abrazo y que de verdad se demostraban el uno al otro que se necesitaban, se querían y les importaba.

Bajó la lluvia, los segundos se hacían más cortos y el tiempo corría más rápido, pues el frío calaba veloz en la piel, y les incomodaba. Asuka se percató en ese momento que Shinji se había hecho más grande y más fuerte que ella, y ya no eran un par de centímetros, casi era una cabeza más alto, pues en los últimos días había dado un pequeño gran estirón. La joven alemana le cogió de la mano y le invitó a pasar a casa, debían secarse y hablar de muchas cosas, de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia, de lo mucho que había aprendido y de lo mucho que le había echado en falta.

Cogieron a la perra, cargaron las bolsas y mochilas, y entraron en casa. Aún tenían un largo día de lluvia por delante para hablar. Sin darse cuenta, se habían convertido en las piezas más importantes de un tablero de ajedrez, y ya no jugaban en bandos opuestos, eran las "_Reinas_" Blancas del nuevo mundo.


	17. Capítulo 16: Las piezas que no saben

**16**

**LAS PIEZAS QUE NO SABEN DONDE JUEGAN**

**1  
><strong>

Madrid. Darío y Asier trabajaban duro rastreando el suelo español, buscando alguna pista de que los niños, Shinji y Asuka, seguían con vida. La doctora Michelle Hershlag no descansaría hasta tener noticias de ellos y aunque su deseo más firme era encontrarlos con vida. Si por desgracia cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen muertos, no pararía hasta encontrar sus restos. Los dos hombres que sentían un gran aprecio por la doctora estaban en deuda con ella. Aunque creyesen que era imposible encontrarles y que antes de que pudiesen hacerlo los niños terminarían por fallecer, querían completar la misión que su jefa les había encomendado. Ya habían transcurrido un par de meses desde que iniciaron el rastreo y todo el trabajo era en vano.

Darío era mucho más paciente que Asier y no perdía la esperanza. Sin embargo Asier comenzaba a estresarse. No obtener resultados y realizar una y otra vez la misma inspección para diferentes tramos de terreno le estaba volviendo loco. Hoy por hoy sentía un odio irremediable por aquellos niños, al fin y al cabo para él eran los culpables de que tuviese que estar viviendo esta situación. Quería encontrarles cuanto antes, vivos o muertos, y cuando lo hiciese los llevaría ante los militares para conseguir una buena recompensa, tal vez un arsenal de antídotos contra el virus, o un jubilación anticipada, lejos del virus, de militares y de toda esta vida asquerosa en la que ahora estaban estancados. Darío por su parte no tenía ni la menor idea de las intenciones de Asier, él sí que era fiel a Michelle y sabía perfectamente que los niños sólo podrían estar a salvo en manos de ella. Esos jóvenes eran el antídoto y si caían en manos de otros militares, no sólo estarían perdidos los niños, también lo estarían ellos.

El final del verano se estaba acercando y aún no habían encontrado ni una sola pista. Estaba claro que el ejército había hecho su trabajo a la perfección. No quedaba ni un solo ser vivo con vida en el terreno que llevaban estudiado hasta el momento. Recordaban que la doctora les había pedido que encontrasen a los niños antes de un año, pero no se les ocurrió preguntar porque ese tiempo límite. Sea como fuere, aún tenían más de diez meses por delante por encontrarles y ya habían rastreado más de media España.

**2**

En Maine, Portland, Sarah recobraba el conocimiento. Después del enfrentamiento con Rei, Sarah Jordan no había tenido más remedio que asesinarla en defensa propia. La información que el microchip le enviaba a su cerebro desde el de Rei era ingente y la abrumó. El cerebro de Sarah finalmente no pudo soportar la cantidad incesante de datos y terminó por perder el conocimiento. Despertó junto al cadáver de Rei y el charco de sangre que había desprendido su cabeza. Sarah se retiró asustada, pues no era plato de buen gusto revivir aquella escena. Corrió al baño y no dudó en ducharse para eliminar de su cuerpo toda la sangre de Rei. Se sentía sucia, contaminada, pero a la vez culpable. Nunca antes había matado a nadie y no se parecía en nada a las películas. Recordaba cuando había trabajado de actriz y había rodado alguna escena de persecuciones o de tiroteos, y nunca había sentido la sensación de hacía unos minutos. La adrenalina se apoderó de su mente y la sucesión de los hechos había sido tan rápida que ni su propio cerebro había sido capaz de asimilarlo. Ahora, poco a poco se reconstruían los detalles y se sentía atemorizada.

Mientras el chorro de agua empapaba su cabeza, las imágenes y los recuerdos de Rei se reordenaban en su mente, reconstruyendo una historia repleta de información que parecía que ella misma la había vivido. Cuando la memoria de Rei se había estabilizado por completo en Sarah, un hilo punzante atravesó su hipotálamo, como si algo se hubiese conectado a él. De repente un frío helado recorrió toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la médula, donde súbitamente se convirtió en un calor abrasador que le quemaba hasta los labios. Sarah giró veloz el grifo mono-mando hacia el agua fría y las suaves gotas que chocaban contra su piel, incesantes, se convirtieron en vapor. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse una vez más, pero se sostuvo como pudo a la mampara, y salió entre golpes hacia la cama de matrimonio que había en la habitación. Desnuda se estiró sobre las sábanas que cubrían el colchón y comenzó a hiperventilar. El calor era asfixiante y no le daba tregua. De repente, los ojos de Sarah se clavaron en el techo de la habitación, abiertos como platos, y sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo. Sus ojos comenzaron a vibrar y su iris no dejaba de moverse de izquierda a derecha, como si intentasen leer, ávidos, un libro. Una sucesión de ideas, planes, mapas y cifras, corrían ante sus ojos. Su microchip comenzó a descargar una nueva información y esta vez no provenía del cerebro de Rei, pues todos los datos habían sido volcados con éxito. Esta nueva información era más tenaz, devoradora e incluso más triste y dolorosa que la que Rei le había brindado. Sentía recuerdos de más de cincuenta años. Los recuerdos de una vida desdichada, de una vida afortunada y de una vida truncada. Unas décadas de cambios repentinos muy dolorosos para su portador, que lo habían convertido en un ser despiadado. Eran sin duda alguna los recuerdos de Gendoh Ikari, el jefe de Rei. La última imagen que retuvieron las pupilas de Sarah antes de que todo volviese a la normalidad, fue la cálida cara sonriente de Yui Ikari, la que fuera la mujer del comandante Gendoh y la obsesión de sus experimentos.

Cuando Sarah pudo reincorporarse, se dio cuenta de qué había hecho Gendoh con Rei, y qué intentaba hacer con ella. Buscaba recobrar a su amada mujer, la que había perdido en un trágico accidente mientras llevaban a cabo un experimento que él mismo no supo detener, pero del cual fue partícipe; ahora era Sarah Jordan quien tenía el mejor as en la manga. Conocía todos los planes de Gendoh, tenía todos sus recuerdos, y lo que era aún mejor, todo gracias al experimento que una vez más se había escapado del control del comandante Ikari, pues él mismo había implantado ese microchip en Sarah, buscando revivir a su mujer. Una vez más los planes le salían mal y Sarah no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Debía salvar a Shinji Ikari, se lo debía, por Rei y por qué ahora, sin haberle conocido nunca, le amaba como lo había hecho Rei antaño.

Aprovechando el contacto directo con el cerebro del comandante, Sarah tenía acceso a toda la información. Conocía todos los puntos de acceso, cada uno de los cuarteles, sabía cuántas personas habían trabajando para Gendoh, incluso sabía de ciencia biológica, sabía de todo, tanto que incluso era capaz de conducir o de pilotar un avión o un helicóptero. Sabía cuánto sabían Rei y Gendoh juntos, tanto incluso que sabía hasta donde habían abandonado a Shinji y a Asuka. No debía perder más tiempo. Supo enseguida que los planes de los amigos del Doctor Bryant Reynolds, quien la había devuelto a la vida y la había protegido del ejército de la IBI Explorer con su propia vida, estaban en peligro. Gendoh los había recluido en USA para tenerlos maniatados y que no pudiesen truncar sus planes. Ahora ni la doctora Hershlag, ni Rouji Kaji, ni los demás, podían ayudar a los niños. Ella desconocía se estos a su vez tenían más contactos o ayudas indirectas, por lo que debía pasar a la acción. La única mujer que conocía y que sabía no estaba reunida en USA, era Giselle Harsh, pero la primera y última vez que habló con ella, ésta le dijo que no volverían a estar en contacto en un año, así que no podía contar con ella. Debía ponerse manos a la obra y debía hacerlo sola.

No lo dudó ni un segundo más. Tenía en la memoria el lugar donde Rei había dejado su avión y todas sus pertenencias. Se visitó, recogió la mochila donde guardaba las cosas que Bryant le había dado, llenó una caja de alimentos enlatados, y con un par de garrafas de agua, se subió a su vehículo y partió hacia el hangar donde Rei había dejado su transporte. Debía volar a España.

**3**

Darío quería reportar las últimas investigaciones a la doctora Michelle, pero era imposible contactar con ella. Lo intentó una vez más, pero estaba vez probó de llamar al teléfono de Giselle Harsh. Al quinto tono la mujer respondió al teléfono y cuando éste se pudo identificar, la joven le colgó el teléfono. El hombre no salía de su asombro.

− ¡Joder! Yo no entiendo nada – dijo Darío acercándose a la mesa donde estaba trabajado Asier.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – el hombre no quitaba ojo de las pantallas. Buscaba con la cámara térmica algún indicio de vida, pero era inútil, así llevaban semanas y semanas, pero no obtenían resultado. La IBI había arrasado con todo – El virus es letal. Empiezo a pensar que hasta nosotros estamos en peligro estando aquí. Tenemos un enemigo invisible que nos acecha y no lo sabemos.

− Estamos vacunados, hombre – respondió Darío, mientras buscaba en la agenda otro número de teléfono al que llamar.

− Bueno, ¿qué te pasa? – insistió.

− Pues que estoy intentando llamar a la doctora y no hay manera, y encima va la payasa de su ayudante, me coge el teléfono y cuando le voy a explicar, va y me cuelga. Increíble – explicaba indignado Darío, buscando la mirada de aprobación de su compañero.

− Estarán ocupados.

− ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Rascarnos las bolas?

− Venga Darío, no me jodas, ahora te vas a poner tu histérico, siempre me estás diciendo a mí que me calme – replicaba entre risas el otro hombre.

− No es lo mismo.

De repente una llamada entrante saltó en el ordenador sobre el que estaba trabajando Asier y este descolgó la llamada.

− ¿Sí? – preguntó entre sorprendido y preocupado Darío.

− Soy Giselle, quería hablar con Asier y Darío, ¿sois vosotros, no? – Asier comenzó a hacer gestos de burla a Darío, recriminándole ya que se había quejado antes de tiempo cuando Giselle le había colgado el teléfono.

− Sí, sí, yo mismo, soy Darío, el que había hablado contigo antes, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

− No, nada, no se preocupen. Es mejor hablar por líneas más seguras, por eso les he llamado yo – explicó Giselle sin hacer más hincapié en el tema. No quería que más personas se involucrasen innecesariamente en los problemas que ya tenían.

− Ah, de acuerdo. No, es que verá, hace horas que intento comunicarme con la doctora Michelle, pero es imposible. Quería reportarle los informes de esta semana, que como ella nos dijo que la mantuviésemos informada, pues eso, y tal, bueno, eso, ya me entiende – el hombre comenzó a liarse en sus explicaciones, y Giselle le cortó.

− Sí, a partir de ahora se comunicarán conmigo. No sé si recuerdan que Michelle está de viaje a USA con el equipo del comandante de la MCBI – los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos – dígame, ¿han encontrado algo?

− No. De ningún tipo. No quedan ni animales. No sé qué es lo que han hecho en el Sur de España, pero desde luego lo han limpiado bien. Ahora estamos estudiando cerca de nuestro cuartel en Madrid y aquí comenzamos a encontrar los primeros animales, sobretodo insectos y aves, pero aún no hemos localizado a ningún mamífero.

− Está bien, sigan buscando, no se vengan a bajo, su trabajo es muy necesario para que todos podamos salir adelante. Yo he estado investigando también. – les dijo Giselle para ser más cordial con ellos y animarles a seguir trabajando. Pensó que si compartía con ellos información que nunca hubiesen podido escuchar en otras circunstancias, se sentirían más importantes y harían su trabajo con más esmero.

− Claro, comprendo – respondió Darío cauteloso, pues no quería meter las narices donde no le habían llamado, y creyó que si le preguntaba por su investigación, sería un entrometido.

− Resulta que en Francia no sólo se habían llevado a cabo las clonaciones de animales. Aquí hay muchos más animales de lo que hay en el resto del mundo, partiendo de los censos de los últimos cinco años, claro.

− Sí, sí, siempre hablamos de cifras afectadas por los virus – aclaró esta vez Asier, el cual se había mostrado interesado en la información de Giselle. - ¿Pero, de qué clonación estamos hablando también?

− Quería asegurarme si la clonación humana había sido posible. – añadió Giselle, a lo que los dos hombres quedaron atónitos.

− ¿Y lo es? – inquirió Asier.

− Sí.

− ¿Es una buena o mala noticia? – preguntó incrédulo Darío.

− Depende – Giselle hizo una pausa, seguida por el silencio de ambos hombres que esperaban más explicaciones. – Si está en buenas manos es un avance estupendo. De lo contrario, puede ser un arma de destrucción masiva, tanto como el virus que nos ha asolado. Sea como sea, saber que se puede clonar con éxito, nos da un halito de esperanza más elevado. Tanto si los niños están vivos, como si no, podremos sacar adelante un antídoto.

− ¿Eso quiere decir que no necesitamos a los niños? – preguntó acelerado Asier, el cual estaba harto del rastreo de los jóvenes y quería cuanto antes acabar con esto.

− No. Los niños hay que salvarlos, sean o no nuestro antídoto, porque un ser sin piedad los ha condenado a muerte, y nosotros, como seres adultos, nos vemos en la obligación de socorrerles – replicó Giselle.

− Descuide, seguiremos con nuestra investigación – Intervino Darío intentando quitar hierro al asunto, pues Asier no había quedado muy bien con su última intervención.

− Que así sea. Nos comunicamos por aquí. Cualquier cosa, llamadme a este número desde este mismo ordenador, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Giselle despidiéndose.

− Sí. Hasta pronto. – Asier se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

− ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo le haces esa pregunta? – le recriminó Darío, quien estaba muy a disgusto con las últimas actitudes de éste.

− No. Pero estoy harto. Me gusta saber que no hace falta que estén vivos. Si se ponen muy tontos cuando los encontremos, no tenemos porqué tener cuidado de no hacerles daño – dijo entre risas – bueno, me voy a dar una ducha, que tengo un calor infernal.

Darío temía que Asier cumpliese sus estúpidas bromas si algún día encontraban a los niños. Siempre había sido su compañero y le había parecido un bromista, a veces incluso un poco pesado y desagradable en algunas de las bromas que solía hacer, pero nunca había pensado que fuese una mala persona. Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su compañero ante una situación de vida límite y extrema como la que vivían ahora. La vida había cambiado mucho, y las personas no reaccionan igual cuando las cosas están bien o están mal. Los humanos por naturaleza tienen el instinto de supervivencia desarrollado y aunque nunca se ponía en práctica, ahora vivían en ese estado permanente de supervivencia. No todos los humanos reaccionaban ante ese instinto con solidaridad y sosiego. La inmensa mayoría se aplastaría y se mataría por pasar por encima y ser ellos primeros. Ahora tenía la sensación de que ese era su compañero Asier. Tenía la sensación de que incluso si tenía que matarle a él para seguir vivo, lo haría sin reparos. Darío no quería pensar más en ello, de un modo u otro no podría luchar contra el instinto de Asier, sólo podía encontrar a esos niños e intentar volver cuanto antes al cuartel con los demás soldados, de ese modo, no sería el objetivo de Asier ante una situación límite.

**4**

Habían pasado más de diez horas cuando el avión de Sarah Jordan llegó al Aeropuerto del Prat de Llobregat, en Barcelona, España. No había sido necesario pilotar el avión, pues en el interior había un piloto automático que seguía la ruta que se le marcase de aeropuerto a aeropuerto. Las máquinas se habían modernizado en los últimos años más de lo que Sarah podía llegar a imaginar, sin embargo, no sólo por el hecho de que la humanidad hubiese evolucionado, si no porque aquel avión era un modelo privado creado por los científicos de la antigua NERV y actual MCBI, máquinas exclusivas lejos del alcance del resto de los mortales. Fuera como fuese, lo importante es que ya había llegado a España, y estaba muy cerca del lugar donde debían residir los niños.

Se dirigió al hangar que retenía en su memoria, donde el propio Gendoh Ikari mantenía guardados sus vehículos y se hizo con uno para viajar hasta Sitges. Condujo menos de veinte minutos y en seguida se presentó ante la puerta de la casa donde los soldados de la MCBI habían dejado a Shinji y Asuka hacia más de un mes.

Sin dudarlo, giró el pomo de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta, y entró. Saludó, se identificó varias veces, y les llamó hasta cinco veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entró hasta la cocina y encontró sobre el escurridor los dos platos, los dos vasos, el cazo y los cubiertos que lo niños habían usado antaño para comer las dos latas de comida precocinada que habían encontrado en la cocina. Pensó que quizá estaban cerca, pero quería asegurarse. Para ello abrió el armario donde se guardaba el cubo de basura y allí encontró las dos latas, con los restos de comida ya reseca, pegada a las chapas de la lata y en estado de descomposición. El mal olor le indicó que hacía muchos días que la basura no se sacaba de casa. Ya se hacía a la idea de que los niños no estaban en aquel lugar, pero aún y así quiso asegurarse del todo. Escudriñó estancia por estancia, hasta llegar a la habitación donde ambos niños habían despertado. No encontró nada, ni rastro de vida, la casa estaba impoluta, como si nadie la hubiese utilizado y es que así era.

Sarah abandonó el lugar, era inútil seguir buscando allí, pues no les encontraría. Pensó que quizá se habían trasladado a una vivienda más cercana al pueblo, cerca de algún supermercado pequeño, así que hizo el mismo camino que ellos mismos había hecho, hasta llegar al pequeño super que habían atracado. Encontró el Jeep Wlanger que empotraron contra la vidriera de la entrada y los destrozos del supermercado. Se dio una vuelta por el interior de éste y observó si faltaban muchos alimentos en él, pero pronto pudo ver que no era así. Si entraron allí y cogieron algo, en ningún momento lo hicieron desde la consciencia de que estaban solos y que necesitarían todo lo que pudiesen llevarse. Entonces intentó pensar que hubiese hecho ella en su lugar. Pronto pensó que lo más probable es que buscasen alguna comisaría, o tal vez otras personas escondidas en sus casas. Hizo y deshizo todos los caminos posibles, pero era inútil. No podía encontrarles.

La noche le caía encima y pensó que era momento de buscar un lugar donde cobijarse. Lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora era redactar todo lo que sabía de la mente de Gendoh y de Rei, no debía perder detalle, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría funcionando ese microchip, ni si la información la tendría siempre. No sabía a ciencia cierta si retendría todos los planes de Gendoh en su mente para siempre y por ello, consideró que lo mejor era tenerlo por escrito. De ese modo, si alguna vez se reencontraba con Giselle o con los amigos de Bryant, podría darles toda la información y así sería de utilidad. Mañana sería otro día y seguiría buscando a los niños.

**5**

En el cuartel de la IBI Explorer, en Maine, Gendoh se reunía con Randall Command. Había llamado a su despacho a Juan Coronado, pues quería una explicación por lo ocurrido con el doctor Bryant Reynolds, y quería saber a ciencia cierta porqué estaba muerto.

Después del relato de Coronado, Gendoh ordenó a Randall que acompañase a éste a un lugar más cómodo para descansar, con la idea de que le diese su merecido y lo matase. Randall sin reparo alguno, se deshizo de él y regresó al despacho del comandante Ikari.

− Limpio. ¿Qué desea ahora, Mariscal Ikari? – preguntó Randall Command acercándose hasta la mesa de Gendoh.

− Hace varios días que envié a Rei a recuperar el cuerpo de Sarah, pero resulta que el doctor Reynolds la había despertado y ésta había huido del cuartel. La última información que recibí de Rei es que Sarah se encontraba en un complejo, en un pueblecito aparatado de Maine. Esta cerca de aquí, relativamente, pero Rei no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo, y tengo un mal presentimiento. Quiero que traigas aquí a Sarah, sana y salva, y como no, a Rei.

− Entendido. Es una misión individual, ¿comprendo? – preguntó Randall, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

− Y confidencial. Sarah Jordan es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro.


	18. Capítulo 17: Cuando aparentemente  I

**17**

**CUANDO APARENTEMENTE EN EL TABLERO SÓLO QUEDABAN BLANCAS I**

**1**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con aparente calma para Shinji y Asuka. Desde sus últimas disputas, ambos habían madurado un poco más. La última pelea y el abandono del niño de la casa de campo, les había servido para darse cuenta realmente de que esto no era un juego, de que ya no habría marcha atrás, de que efectivamente, en este lugar perdido del mundo estaban solos. Los dos habían hablado largo y tendido el día del reencuentro y sucesivos, aprovechando los continuados días de tormentas y lluvias que azotaron el lugar. Necesitaban sincerarse el uno con el otro y esta vez no hubo mentiras, ni miedos, se contaron la verdad, especialmente Asuka, quien solía maquillar con mucha ligereza todas sus historias, todos sus problemas. Eso le sirvió a ella misma para abrir su corazón y sincerarse, incluso, consigo misma. Pues se auto-engañaba y no era plenamente consciente de ello. Tras las largas conversaciones, Asuka se sentía liberada, tranquila, confiaba más en sí misma y en Shinji, y ya no tenía miedo de que pudiese pasar entre ellos dos. Estaba segura de que no se volverían a pelear, al menos, por las continuas estupideces que ella solía reprochar. Shinji por su lado, se sentía aliviado, no salía de su asombro, pues nunca pensó que el plan de largarse unos días lejos de Asuka fuese a surtir efecto. Su plan había salido a la perfección y por fin los dos se iban a entender y se iban a respetar. Qué más podía pedir, para él eso ya era una meta lograda.

Comenzaron por trazar planes de trabajo, por hacer horarios y repartir tareas. Necesitaban organizarse entre los dos para sacar el máximo partido posible a las horas que les brindaba el día. Si los dos aportaban su granito de arena, también tendrían tiempo para disfrutar del ocio. Ambos pensaron que era un momento ideal para hacer un trabajo equitativo e igualitario, para así evitar encasillarse siempre en los mismos trabajos y también para compartir más horas del día juntos. Los dos cuidarían animales, cuidarían la tierra, recogerían la casa y se ensuciarían las manos en la cocina. No querían que hubiese diferenciación por sexos. Al fin y al cabo, Shinji siempre se había ocupado de todo, así que no le era ningún problema hacerse con la casa. Pero Asuka sin embargo, quería aprender a llevar las maquinarias, quería aprender a trabajar el campo. Quería demostrar que aunque fuese mujer, eso no era un impedimento para esforzarse.

Al principio, como siempre, las intenciones eran buenas y las ganas también, pero ya se sabía que el paso del tiempo pondría a cada uno en su sitio, y no precisamente por ser hombre o mujer, si no por las actitudes de cada persona. Decidieron que Shinji se ocuparía de los animales de pasto y ella de las aves, que él cuidaría los árboles y los campos, y ella el huerto, que él haría la comida y las conservas y ella fregaría los cacharros, que él haría las habitaciones, baños y comedores, y ella organizaría las fiestas. Y en cuanto a los viajes al pueblo, solían bajar con el camión y el Jeep, así podían traer muchas más cosas y viajar menos veces; como era de esperar, los trabajos de Asuka eran los menos laboriosos, los que requerían menor tiempo y esfuerzo, y los que según se mire, se ensuciaba menos las manos. Aunque sus intenciones de demostrar que las mujeres también podían hacerlo todo, estaban muy arraigadas y mostraba su vena feminista, lo cierto era que todo era de pura boquilla. Asuka no daba un palo al agua, y no porque fuese una mujer y no pudiese hacerlo, si no porque no le daba la gana. Ella había vivido muy cómoda durante catorce años, con todo guisado y preparado, y ahora no iban a cambiar mucho las cosas. De todos modos, Shinji se conformaba con saber que al menos hacía algo, por poco que fuese, y que las intenciones las tenía. Era consciente de que ponía mucho más empeño en organizar fiestas, en preparar la sala de cine, en ordenar sus armarios o en buscar por el pueblo complementos y ropa, que en las demás tareas que ella misma se había asignado, pero bueno, al menos las hacía.

_El verano acariciaba ya su fin y paulatinamente daba paso al otoño con su calurosa y nostálgica brisa, que rememoraba tiempos pasados. Habían transcurrido ya dos meses desde que se iniciase la aventura en España de ambos niños._ Y ese había sido tiempo suficiente para que sus cuerpos diesen un estirón y sus mentes madurasen hacia el camino de la juventud. Ya comenzaban a ser un hombre y una mujer de pleno derecho, aunque hubiese sido a marchas forzadas. Shinji había cumplido los quince años y su cuerpo había dado el primer gran salto hacia su transformación. Se había hecho más alto que Asuka y sus músculos comenzaban a desarrollarse con más celeridad. Ya debía afeitarse, aunque aún no era una obligación diaria, y su voz se estaba tornando más masculina. Asuka por su parte, estaba a punto de cumplir también los quince años, pero su cuerpo ya se había comenzado a desarrollar hacía tiempo, para ella no habían existido grandes cambios físicos, sino más bien psicológicos. Debía comportarse como una mujer adulta, que entendía de todo, que podía sofocar cualquier problema, que sabía curar y cuidar, que podía sacar una casa entera adelante.

Hacía tiempo que no existían las peleas entre ellos, al menos las importantes. Su relación era muy cordial y se compaginaban con suma facilidad. Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos que nunca habían tenido. Por las mañanas cuidaban de los animales y de las tierras, al medio día descansaban, leían algún libro, o se bañaban en la piscina y a la tarde, volvían las tareas, estaba vez en la cocina, ensañando la fabricación de conservas. Las noches se las reservaban para las fiestas, las películas o los juegos de mesa. Intentaban entretenerse al máximo, no dejar huecos en los que pensar en el pasado o en el futuro que les acechaba.

**2**

Octubre. El frío comenzaba a hacer mella en la montaña y ya no podían pasar los días sin estar tapados con una manta o encender las estufas. Tenían miedo de hacer fuego en la chimenea, pero el frío de otoño aún se podía soportar. Lo que no sabían es que ocurriría más adelante, de cara al frío diciembre.

La instalación de luz y agua caliente sanitaria de la casa estaba lista. Shinji había pasado el último mes trabajando en ello, intentando sacarle el máximo partido a las energías renovables. Al final había sido más difícil de lo que él creyó en un principio que sería instalarlo, pero entre observar las instalaciones ya hechas en las granjas y estudiar los manuales de instalaciones, lo consiguió. Instaló un acumulador de ACS para los baños que utilizaban y así aprovecharían al máximo el calor del sol, evitando gastar más gas del necesario. Con el tema del agua no habían tenido grandes problemas, pues después de los cálculos de gasto que había estado estimando Shinji en verano, intentaron recortar al máximo su uso y habían conseguido ahorrar mucha más de la que creían. Además, la suerte de que les había llovido hacia el final del verano, les permitió recuperar los gastos que habían sufrido las aljibes. En el caso de la luz eléctrica hizo dos instalaciones independientes. Una para la cocina y la despensa y otra para la casa donde residían. Se había ayudado de placas solares y del pequeño molino de viento que había conseguido en el pueblo. Para instalar éste último necesito la ayuda de Asuka y de la retroexcavadora, y consiguieron fijarlo en un punto elevado y sobre una torreta. Con él conseguía dar luz suficiente para mantener unas neveras y un buen arcón, y así se desharían de las dichosas neveras de gas que tanto consumían. Asuka prefirió mantener una nevera de gas encendida por si acaso alguna vez les fallaba la luz eléctrica, pero por lo demás, trajeron desde el pueblo, dos buenas neveras combi y un arcón de más de doscientos litros de capacidad. Sus sueños de conservar mucha más carne y pescado congelado se habían hecho realidad. Ahora incluso se podían permitir el lujo de usar el microondas durante el día, aunque no querían abusar de las baterías. Para cocinar se seguían abasteciendo con la cocina de gas butano. Para el resto de la casa, usaban otra línea de instalación que estaba conectada al generador diesel, si las baterías fallaban o les faltaba carga, siempre podrían usar el generador. Aunque seguían encendiéndolo de vez en cuando, para depurar la piscina o para cargar los tanques de agua de las granjas con mayor velocidad.

Después de semejante gesta, los chicos se sentían más orgullosos de ellos mismos, y más capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Estaban seguros de que saldrían adelante, y de momento lo habían conseguido en cuanto a economizar los recursos de energía que les quedaban.

Durante este tiempo, Asuka había tenido la brillante idea de acumular la máxima cantidad de energía posible a su alrededor, para evitar así tener que viajar más veces al pueblo a por gas o gasoil. En el pueblo se hicieron con una cisterna acumulador de gasoil para vivienda unifamiliar aislada, que más tarde instalaron en la parte trasera de la nave de generador eléctrico. Con un camión cisterna de la propia gasolinera, trasladaron el combustible y se hicieron así con una gran reserva de éste. Lo mismo hicieron con el gas butano, pero esta vez fueron más cautelosos en su almacenaje. Decidieron dejarlo apartado de la casa, en la pequeña casita que había a unos doscientos metros más alejada del chalet en el que vivían. Era una pequeña masía de gruesas paredes que debió ser restaurada por sus dueños antes de que todo el mundo se fuese a pique. El interior de la casa estaba vacío, pues aún faltaban alicatar las paredes y suelos. Descargaron las bombonas del camión y las colocaron con cuidado en el interior. Así las preservarían del calor y de la luz del sol, y no tendrían por qué temer que nada ocurriese. Eso les llevó a pensar que tal vez alguna vez podrían tener algún accidente con fuego y no estaban preparados para asumirlo. Ahora no existían bomberos que pudiesen sofocar las llamas. Eso le recordó a Shinji la pasada tormenta, cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo y dio a parar a un pequeño bosque de pinos que no tardó en arder. De no ser por la lluvia incesante que cayó los siguientes tres días, aquel fuego no se habría apaciguado. Debían hacerse con extintores, con trajes de protección contra el fuego, incluso con un camión de bomberos y debían aprender a usarlo. Buscaron por la zona la casa de forestales más cercana y pronto dieron con todo lo que andaban buscando. Cada vez se sentían más y más protegidos. Más y más completos.

**3**

Noviembre. Las primeras olivas maduras comenzaban a aflorar en los olivos de alrededor de la casa. No se habían preocupado por cuidar los campos de olivos, pues eran demasiados, y necesitaban más las frutas y las verduras, que las aceitunas. Sin embargo, los árboles del alrededor de la casa aún estaban limpios. Asuka se habían encargado de mantener los alrededor de la casa limpia de malas hierbas, así como los jardines. No quería ver bichos cercanos a su casa y mucho menos pincharse con las malas hiervas al salir de paseo. Decidieron recoger todas las olivas que pudieron e intentar hacer aceite, pero no tenían maquinaria para hacerlo. Necesitaban un molino y no sabían ni que aspecto tenía. Shinji encontró un libro en el pueblo para sacarle el máximo partido a las olivas, y pudieron hacer aceitunas para aperitivos e intentar hacer aceite a la vieja usanza, pero hasta el cabo de unos meses no sabrían si habría surtido efecto. De momento se apañaban con el aceite que aún quedaba en las tiendas, que no era poco.

Noviembre también era mes de nacimientos y eso les cogía por sorpresa a ambos. Las dos primeras cabras preñadas daban a luz a sus chivitos, y con ello, llegaba el momento de obtener leche de las cabras. Debían aprender a sacar leche comestible de sus tetas y también a hacer quesos y otro tipo de productos derivados. Asuka quería hacerse cargo de la leche y de las conservas de esta, estaba muy ilusionada con la idea. Pero las cabras no eran las únicas que habían dado a luz. Los primeros polluelos de pavos, patos y gallinas se habían abierto. La familia de Shinji y Asuka crecía, y con ella el trabajo, pero también la ilusión.

Shinji había aprendido a manejar el camión de bomberos, tanto como el resto de las maquinarias de la casa. El tractor ya era un vehículo de uso diario para él, el manejo de remolques, arados o cubas lo tenía cogido por la mano. Pero ahora quería dar un paso más, no sólo quería saber usarlos, también mantenerlos. Practicó los primeros cambios de filtros y aceites de los motores, e intentó hacer la puesta a punto de éstos. No temía por si se quedaban sin alguno de estos vehículos, pues los concesionarios estaban llenos de ellos, y siempre podrían coger otro en caso de que alguno se les rompiese, pero lo que no quería era estropear un vehículo cada año. Quería que durasen el máximo tiempo posible con ellos, y también entender cómo funcionaba y saber arreglarlos, en la medida de lo posible; en la nave de las maquinarias había cientos de herramientas y recambios, muchas cosas que desconocían y nunca habían visto, y otras tantas que les sonaba pero no sabían sus nombres. Ambos jóvenes estudiaron en los libros de mecánica básica sus usos, sus nombres y los principios básicos de funcionamiento. Debían saber cosas básicas como cambiar una rueda al coche. Asuka mostró interés en el tema cuando Shinji le explicó que quizá algún día ella estaría sola dadas ciertas circunstancias y tendría que saber arrancar el generador de la luz, cambiarle el aceite o sacarle el aire del inyector de gasoil. Cosas básicas que necesitaría en caso de no estar él para ayudarla.

Los avances en las labores de mecánica, con el cuidado de los animales y en la obtención de leche surtían sus frutos y habían hecho de noviembre un mes de lo más productivo.

**4**

Diciembre. Asuka estaba pletórica. Había llegado su mes favorito. Aunque el frío comenzaba a ser insoportable y ya no había quien asomase la cabeza fuera de la puerta de casa, la joven alemana estaba entusiasmada con la Navidad.

El paso de los meses les había generado confianza y también olvido. Estaban tan acostumbrados a vivir en aquel lugar que ya apenas eran conscientes del peligro. En verano temían bajar al pueblo, estar más de una hora expuestos a la vista de la ciudad o encender las luces en la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora no temían nada. Paseaban por el pueblo solos, incluso se entretenían en las tiendas. Por las tardes y noches las luces de la casa estaban encendidas hasta tarde, cuando se quedaban a ver películas o hacían fiestas, y se habían atrevido a encender por primera vez la chimenea. El frío les calaba los huesos, sobre todo al pasar el día trabajando fuera, y después la casa estaba fría y húmeda. No tuvieron más remedio que encender las chimeneas de la casa. El calor circulaba por ellas y hacía la estancia cálida y acogedora. Después del duro helado día de trabajo, podían descansar calentitos en el hogar.

Asuka quería vivir la Navidad en un mes de fiestas completo. Aunque antes del fin del mundo mucha gente vivía la Navidad como unas fechas consumistas, lo cierto es que ahora, en la más absoluta soledad, eran la viva esencia del momento de recogimiento familiar. Ambos jóvenes solos y sin nadie con quien celebrarlo, necesitaban llenar su corazón de colores de alegría, que les aportasen felicidad y viesen la Navidad como una excusa para celebrar que aún seguían vivos y juntos. Shinji estaba de acuerdo en todos los planes de fiesta que Asuka había querido montar hasta ahora, le parecía justo que ella fuese feliz de aquella manera y no le molestaba en absoluto que se quisiese evadir por unas horas de la cruda realidad que vivían, viendo películas o escuchando música; ahora no iba a ser diferente, y quería proponerle una idea a Shinji:

— Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo? – la joven se asomó a la puerta de vidrio del porche de la casa, donde Shinji se había detenido, mirando aparentemente el cielo.

— ¡Ah! Pues que veo que la parra de la puerta ya tiene los primeros racimos de uvas, creo que deberíamos cogerlos y tomarlos en la comida.

— Claro, ahora te traigo la escalera si quieres. ¿Podemos hablar un momento dentro? – Le dijo Asuka, lo que extrañó al joven que la miró preocupado, creyendo que le había ocurrido algo. Ambos entraron en casa y se sentaron en los sofás del comedor, cercanos a la chimenea donde chispeaban las llamas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, sí. No es nada malo. Sólo que es diciembre – contestó la joven sonriente.

— …, y ¿qué pasa? – inquirió atónito Shinji.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Pues pasa la Navidad! Quiero ir al pueblo, necesito encontrar preparativos y adornos para estas fiestas. Pero claro, ahora en las tiendas no hay de nada de eso, por que cuando pasó todo era verano. Todas esas cosas deben tenerlas guardadas en los almacenes, necesito que me ayudes a buscar por los almacenes todo tipo de cosas. Quiero hacer una gran fiesta. Y también necesito libros de recetas de navidad, y aprender a hacer pastas de navidad, y de todo para hacer una fiesta fantástica y preciosa – explicaba entusiasmada la joven alemana.

— Vale, no hay problema. Nos vendrá bien bajar al pueblo, necesitamos encontrar ropa de nieve, no sé porqué, pero me da que la vamos a necesitar.

Shinji terminó de hablar con Asuka y se dirigió a recoger las uvas de la parra. Mientras tanto Asuka se estaba preparando para ir de compras. Como ya habían estipulado hacía muchos meses, para bajar al pueblo siempre debían ir con ropa cómoda y zapatillas deportivas, además de una riñonera o una mochila con primeros auxilios y ahora, como última estipulación que interpusieron el mes pasado, su propia arma de fuego. Todas las semanas practicaban tiro con escopetas de perdigones y entrenaban técnicas de defensa personal con unos libros que habían encontrado. Además, simulaban huídas con los vehículos y también carreras a pie, cargados con la mochila de supervivencia. Incluso simulaban cambios de ropa rápidos, por si tenían que huir justo en mitad de una de las fiestas que solían hacer, donde estaban vestidos con trajes y zapatos. Lo tenían todo estudiado a la perfección, sin embargo, lo habían convertido en una rutina, en unas actividades sistemáticas que carecían de significado. No por entrenar cada semana eran conscientes del peligro que corrían, ahora estaban mucho más confiados que antes y también vivían más tranquilos.

Cuando estaban listos, viajaron al pueblo en los dos todo terrenos, cada uno con el suyo. La perra Alaska siempre les acompañaba en todos sus viajes y se había convertido en un miembro más de esta nueva familia. Bajaron como siempre a Tortosa, era el lugar habitual que visitaban y se lo conocían todo al dedillo. Al primer lugar que fueron fue al centro comercial. Estuvieron buscando en los almacenes de las tiendas tanto ropa de invierno como adornos de navidad, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito. Los grandes comercios solían devolver las mercancías que no vendían a sus almacenes exteriores. Si querían encontrar algo, deberían buscar en las pequeñas tiendas de las calles del pueblo. Allí tuvieron más éxito, aunque a Asuka le sabía a poco lo que había encontrado. Apenas tenía piezas para montar un pequeño Portal de Belén, y unos cuantos adornos para un árbol de Navidad que ni habían encontrado. Shinji notó la decepción en la cara de su compañera, sabía que no estaba contenta con lo que tenían, y que no se conformaría con eso para volver a casa, estaría triste lo que quedaría de Navidad. Como de todos modos no habían encontrado la ropa que estaban buscando, el joven pensó que quizá era el momento de buscar otro pueblo. Eso le hizo pensar que necesitaba encontrar un regalo para estas navidades que complaciese a Asuka y eso ya no iba a ser tan fácil. En el pueblo ya no quedaba nada que Asuka no supiese que existía o que no hubiese probado. Había dado fin con todas las tiendas de ropa, droguerías y zapaterías, aunque también cabía decir que no eran grandes almacenes, ni tampoco había mucha cosa donde elegir. Además, toda la ropa se le había quedado obsoleta, ya hacía demasiado frío como para vestirse con ella, y no tenía más remedio que llevar la ropa de deporte y de la granja que era lo que más abrigaba. Shinji necesitaba encontrar una ciudad cercana, algo grande, lleno de tiendas de todo tipo, algo como Barcelona. La más cercana sin duda alguna era Tarragona y ahora sin tráfico, podría tomar la autopista y en menos de cuarenta minutos presentarse en ella. Podía ser una gran idea, pero a la vez, algo muy peligroso. Pero también era una forma de comprobar si realmente seguían solos.

— ¡Asuka! – le voceó Shinji desde el Jeep – Acércate con el coche. – La joven se subió en su Ford y se reunió alicaída con el joven. – Esta vez nuestras compras han sido un poco fracaso…

— Sí… – dijo casi plañidera.

— No hemos encontrado mucho de lo que necesitabas. Tendremos que desistir. – Decía el joven a la espera de ver las reacciones de la alemana.

— Pero esto no será una Navidad divertida, será una porquería de Navidad. No tengo de nada…

— Tengo una idea, o quizá dos – los ojos de la alemana se abrieron como platos para escuchar las ideas de Shinji – Podemos hacer nosotros los adornos y hacer dibujos para la casa, si quieres…

— ¿O? – dijo enarcando una ceja después de escuchar la estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido.

— O viajar a un sitio algo lejano, pero donde quizá puedas encontrar lo que estas buscando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me lo dices en serio? Shinji, ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Quiero ir, por favor, por favor, por favor! – gritaba la joven mientras se abrazaba y saltaba contra el joven, que no salía de su asombro, entre ruborizado y preocupado por la siguiente reacción de la joven.

— Sí, iremos. Pero ahora, mejor volvamos a casa y preparamos las cosas para salir de viaje mañana por la mañana temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

— Gracias Shinji – contestó mientras le daba un beso sonado en la mejilla y al tiempo corrió hacia su flamante ranchera roja, rumbo a casa.

Shinji no sabía si pensar que la actitud de Asuka era una buena señal y todo seguiría igual de bien que siempre o que, de un momento a otro, los últimos meses de paz y tranquilidad se truncarían y Asuka volvería a odiarle, amenazarle y tacharle de pervertido. Estaba con el corazón en el puño, pero ya no había marcha atrás.


	19. Capítulo 18: Cuando aparentemente II

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** _He actualizado en los últimos dos días 3 capítulos seguidos, el 16, 17 y 18. Lo comento, porque he visto que algunos sólo habéis leído el 17 y si no leéis el 16 después habrán cosas que no se podrán comprender. Disculpadme por la confusión que ha causado tantas actualizaciones.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>

**CUANDO APARENTEMENTE EN EL TABLERO SÓLO QUEDABAN BLANCAS II**

**1**

Diciembre. Los jóvenes se despertaron de madrugada, bien temprano. Aún era de noche y la brisa helada del invierno bañaba la calle. Querían dejarlo todo listo antes de partir en su viaje de aventuras hacia Tarragona, pero el día no se lo iba a poner fácil. Se había pasado toda la noche lloviendo, y ahora, las frías gotas se comenzaban a convertir en pequeños copos de agua-nieve. Shinji sabía que no estaban preparados para afrontar un día de hielos y nieve, no sólo porque no tenían los vehículos preparados para dar un viaje así, sino porque en la casa no tenían el acopio de leña suficiente, ni la ropa adecuada para abrigarse. Sin embargo, sabía que Asuka no iba a renunciar a su viaje a esa nueva ciudad que aún no habían visitado.

El joven se dirigió al porche de la casa para comprobar la temperatura que marcaba en el interior y el exterior. Marcaba siete grados bajo cero, y casi se podía decir que no hacía falta mirarlo, pues la casa estaba helada. Cuando se disponía a salir al exterior, abrigado con todas las chaquetas que pudo coger de su armario, un grito de Asuka llegó desde el baño. Corrió asustado hacia la habitación de ésta y preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡El agua está helada!

— Pues claro que está helada, ¿sabes que temperatura hace en la calle?

— No. – respondió aún enojada – Lo único que quiero es darme una ducha con agua bien caliente, necesito entrar en calor.

— Pero Asuka, ¿tú crees que es necesario ducharse hoy? Estamos bajo cero, aséate un poco, y vístete, vas a coger una pulmonía – le contestó preocupado, pues no quería tener que enfermar innecesariamente.

— Shinji, por favor, quiero ducharme, ¿puedes hacer que salga agua caliente?

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – le preguntó entre risas.

— Sí – replicó con una afirmación continuada sin dejar de marcar la i.

— No. No puedo.

— ¡¿Pero porqué?

— Asuka, otra vez te lo digo – se armó de paciencia e intentó explicárselo una vez más – estamos a menos siete grados, no hay posibilidad de que tengamos agua caliente en el acumulador, y las bombonas de gas butano están congeladas, y las tuberías que llevan agua desde las aljibes exteriores hasta aquí, también. Como no quieras calentar ollas de agua caliente, te aseguro que está difícil.

— Jolines, está bien – hizo una pausa y su tono cambió a una voz más melosa – Shinji, por favor… ¿podrías traerme una olla de agua caliente? Al menos así podría lavarme mis partes íntimas, quiero asearme.

El joven, por no escucharla más, decidió calentarle esa agua y acercársela hasta la puerta del baño. Tras la conversación con Asuka se había dado cuenta de que carecían de muchas más cosas que necesitaban para soportar un día tan crudo como el que se les avecinaba. Lo cierto era que de la noche a la mañana, la temperatura había cambiado radicalmente. Los últimos días habían sido bastante helados, pero en ningún momento habían bajado de los cero grados. Ahora se les presentaban muchos problemas.

Encendió las tres chimeneas de las que disponía la casa, aunque una de ellas era una barbacoa, y se aseguró de meter unos buenos troncos que las mantuviesen encendidas el resto del día, de esa forma podría estabilizar los grados en el interior. En la cocina, decidió dejar cociéndose un guiso de lentejas que había extraído de un libro de recetas. Con una comida así podrían mantener las calorías necesarias. Por último, debía dejar listos a los animales de la granja, pues probablemente pasarían todo el día fuera. Al subir a la granja, se percató de que habían demasiadas ventanas abiertas que helaban la estancia y que probablemente retirarían los huevos de las gallinas y la leche de algunas cabras. Debía tapar todos los orificios y así también evitaría que la nieve que pudiese caer, entrase en el interior del recinto. Al final se entretuvo más tiempo del que quería y el sol comenzó a asomar entre las montañas. Fue entonces cuando el fino manto de nieve que estaba cayendo se divisó. El paisaje se tornaba blanco y apenas se podía distinguir el camino de los márgenes de éste. Shinji se apresuró en regresar a la casa y calentarse en la chimenea. A su regreso, Asuka ya le esperaba en la cocina con el desayuno preparado.

— Traes la nariz roja, hace mucho frío. ¿Por qué no te tomas la leche caliente? – dijo Asuka mientras terminaba de servir la comida.

— Claro, he ordeñado a las cabras, aquí tienes la leche de hoy – se sentó a la mesa y exhaló un gemido de alegría - ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo esto! Muchas gracias.

— Hoy nos espera un día duro, así que como veía que te entretenías mucho en la granja, he decidido preparar yo el desayuno y he pensado que cuanto más potente sea, más rato aguantaremos este frío.

— Sí. Yo también he pensado lo mismo y he cogido la receta de un guiso típico de aquí, tiene muy buena pinta. Espero que me salga sabroso. En diez minutillos se puede apagar la olla – entre bocado y bocado, el silencio se rompía sólo por el trabajo que Asuka hacía para desinfectar la leche de cabra de los posibles gérmenes que contuviese. Al cabo de un corto plazo de tiempo, Shinji retomó la conversación del día que les esperaba. Temía como hablarlo con Asuka, pero debía hacerlo y cuanto antes, mejor – Oye, quería hablar del viaje.

— ¿Sí? – preguntó entusiasmada la alemana, al tiempo que dejaba sus quehaceres para tomar asiento y escucharle con atención. Shinji tragó saliva.

— Es un día bastante peligroso y también desfavorable para hacer un viaje. Me he dado cuenta de que carecemos de muchas cosas para pasar este invierno y que no estamos preparados ni mucho menos para lo que se nos viene encima. Creo que deberíamos hacer un buen plan antes de salir a lo loco – el semblante de la joven fue cambiando poco a poco, a medida que el mensaje de él era más desesperanzador.

— Pero, pero… ¿entonces que será de la Navidad?

— Iremos, pero hoy, quizá…

— Hoy, ¿quizá qué? Es perfecto.

— Pero Asuka…

— No, no, lo digo en serio – se incorporó del taburete, e intentó convencer al joven con todos los argumentos posibles – precisamente, porque puede que las cosas vayan a peor, y porque no estamos preparados para pasar este crudo invierno, no tenemos otra oportunidad, tiene que ser ahora o nunca. Quién sabe, quizá mañana es aún peor que hoy. Quizá nieve tanto que no podamos salir de aquí en un mes entero. Necesitamos ir al pueblo, equiparnos de cosas de nieve, necesitamos de todo, para nosotros, para la casa, para los animales, para los coches. No hay tiempo que perder. – discurría embriagada por sus ganas de hacer un viaje a un lugar nuevo.

Después de aquella intervención de la joven, Shinji estaba completamente seguro de que no habría nada que la cambiase de opinión. Era el momento de hacer un plan, estudiar todas las cosas que podrían necesitar y no perder más tiempo, pues la nieve comenzaba a anegar los caminos de tierra, y perjudicaría su salida. El joven se aseó, cambió su ropa, preparó su mochila y se dirigió a la cocina con una libreta donde había apuntado todo lo que creyó necesitar. Asuka le esperaba allí, guardando en unas fiambreras las lentejas que él había guisado. Desprendían un olor delicioso.

— Ya estoy listo. ¿Tienes tu mochila preparada? – le preguntó mientras la observaba trabajar.

— Sí. Te he cogido una de las chaquetas, porque con la mía tengo frío en la calle y el chándal este no abriga mucho. ¿Iremos juntos en el mismo coche?

— Sí, de eso quería hablar.

— Creo que es mejor que estemos juntos y que nos llevemos mantas y algo de comida por si acaso – explicaba Asuka, consciente de los peligros que podían correr.

— Veo que has estado pensando mejor en el viaje y en lo que supone. ¿Te das cuenta de que no es necesario que corramos estos riesgos ahora? – no fue una pregunta que le gustase mucho a la alemana, quien se giró y mirándole con incredulidad, le dijo:

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Ya hemos quedado en que íbamos a viajar y que era necesario. Correremos los riesgos que sean necesarios para poder tener un futuro invierno mejor, y punto.

— Vale, vale – contestó intentando calmarla – no tenía intención de negarte el viaje, sólo decía que ahora te has dado cuenta del peligro que supone.

— No, ahora no, ya lo sabía.

— Bueno, ya vale. Iremos en el Jeep, nos llevaremos combustible suficiente para llenar al menos medio depósito. También llevaremos algo de gasolina por si necesitamos hacer fuego. Y ahora tenemos que revisar que en el baúl médico y en el cofre que llevo en el coche esté todo lo que necesitamos para un viaje largo como habíamos dispuesto en las normas que ajustamos en verano.

Los dos niños se marcharon al aparcamiento que había al lado de la piscina, donde resguardaban los coches de la luz del sol y de las inclemencias del tiempo, y dejaron en el maletero del Jeep la mochila de Shinji y la riñonera de Asuka. Ella se dispuso a revisar todo lo que había en el coche, mientras él, con la libreta en mano, donde tenía redactado el listado de materiales necesarios, marcaba con una cruz lo que les faltaba, en caso de ser así.

— Allá voy Shinji, te voy diciendo.

— Sí, cuando quieras.

— En el maletero tenemos el cofre, la garrafa de combustible, la rueda de repuesto, algunas herramientas, una garrafa de agua, el baúl médico, una tienda de campaña y unos sacos para dormir – Shinji marcó con una cruz varias cosas y detuvo a la joven.

— Asuka, tenemos que sacar la garrafa de agua para sustituirla por agua buena y la tienda de campaña, ahora no nos servirá de nada.

— No, el agua la podemos dejar para el radiador del coche, por si se nos calienta.

— Hombre, ahora mismo no creo que se nos vaya a calentar el coche, la verdad, y en cualquier caso, lo que tenemos que echarle ahora mismo es anticongelante, que por cierto, me lo apuntaré aquí para traer un par de garrafas de la nave.

— Ah, pues tienes razón. Bueno, sigo. Dentro del cofre tenemos: Farolillo, camping gas, mantas y esterillas, cuerda, cadena, arneses, machete, hacha, chapo, pico, pala, olla, sartén, platos de aluminio y tazas, así como cubiertos, trébedes, navajas suizas, set de conservas, y he mirado las fechas y aún son comestibles. Y luego, en el baúl médico, tenemos, a ver, espera que me acerco más, aquí hay de todo. Gomas, gasas, tijeras, bisturí, jeringas, aguja, hilo, iodo, alcohol, agua oxigenada, vendas, esparadrapo, tablillas, suero, calmantes, guantes de látex, ibuprofeno y nolotil. Y como antes, las fechas de todo están correctas – terminó la joven, al tiempo que se bajaban del maletero y cerraba la puerta.

— Falta comprobar la guantera y las baldas de las puertas y del apoya brazos – le dijo Shinji mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante.

— En la guantera llevamos: linterna y pilas, mapa, lápices, tizas, spray, bengalas, prismáticos, libreta, caja de balas, y una navaja. En la caja del apoya brazos tienes metida tu pistola y más balas. ¡Ah! Y también tienes una radio a pilas y el walkie talkie de repuesto.

— Sí, déjalo ahí, lo llevo en la misma frecuencia que los nuestros.

— Oye Shinji, ¿por qué no llevas la pistola encima? A mi siempre me la haces llevar – preguntó preocupada la joven, pues no quería que les pudiese pasar algo y siempre tenía muy presente las palabras de Shinji y de cómo se preocupaba por la seguridad de ella.

— No te preocupes, siempre la llevo, lo que pasa que esta mañana he ido a la granja y de camino la he dejado en el coche.

— Sí, pero siempre me dices que la lleve, hasta cuando menos crea que la necesito.

— Tienes razón, lo siento. Yo también la llevaré. Es más, me voy a apuntar a ver si vemos algunos cintos para poder llevarlas colgadas mejor.

— No, ya lo tengo, ¿por qué no vamos a una comisaría de policía? – inquirió entusiasmada la joven.

— Sí, no es mala idea. Bueno, terminemos de hacer la revisión y pongámonos en marcha, que ya nos tocan las ocho de la mañana.

— Vale, en mi puerta llevas dos botellines de agua, que puaj, mejor las vacío y las relleno ahora, y un lápiz.

— Una cosa más, Asuka – le dijo mientras ella vaciaba las botellas y las llenaba con agua de las garrafas buenas que tenían almacenadas en casa – tengo otra lista donde apunté la ropa mínima que debíamos llevar encima, y hay algunas cosas que no llevamos y que podrían sernos útiles, como por ejemplo, las botas de agua o los chubasqueros. Voy a casa a meter unas cuantas cosas en la mochila, cojo también comida para la perra, y me traigo más agua y mantas. Tú acércate a la nave a por el anticongelante.

— ¡Ah! Genial. Por favor tráete también mi cepillo de dientes y algún tampón de recambio, que no he cogido nada.

— Vale, haré una mochila con cosas para asearnos y tomaré una palangana también, por si acaso, aunque todo va a salir bien y esta noche estaremos de vuelta en casa.

Después de una larga espera de más de treinta minutos, Shinji regresó al vehículo, donde Asuka se había dormido en el asiento del copiloto que había terminado por echar hacia atrás. Él dejó las cosas, subió a la perra y se pusieron en marcha. Antes de marcharse por completo del lugar, dejó todas las puertas cerradas con llave, así como las naves y las verjas de la entrada y guardó el fajo en a guantera.

Al principio el camino era difícil, pues la nieve había cubierto por completo la vía de paso, así como los márgenes y los matorrales de alrededor. Pero poco a poco Shinji se fue confiando, seguro de sí mismo y de conocer el camino. Finalmente, después de unos cuarenta minutos, ya había alcanzado la carretera. Decidió que el mejor camino para viajar hasta Tarragona sería la autopista del mediterráneo, la AP-7, pues si se encontraban con algún vehículo tirado por la carretera tendrían más espacio para poder esquivarlo.

Condujo unos treinta minutos más, cuando alcanzó la primera gasolinera y decidió hacer una parada. Si podía rellenar lo que hubiese gastado del depósito en aquella gasolinera, se ahorraría gastar el combustible que llevaba en la garrafa de reserva. Se aproximó al surtidor y comprobó que efectivamente salía gasoil, así que completo lo que le faltaba. Cuando se disponía a marcharse, un ruido tras él le alertó. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, y sus piernas se petrificaron. Súbitamente reaccionó abriendo la puerta del coche y alcanzando su pistola. Con cautela y sigilo, cerró una vez más la puerta, esta vez con el cierre centralizado – pues Asuka seguía dormida en el interior y no quería que le pudiese ocurrir nada – y se deslizó por el lateral del coche hasta llegar al maletero. Sostenía la pistola firme, concentrado en sus objetivos. Ahora ya no le temblaban las manos como antaño, estaba confiado, acostumbrado a sostener un arma y disparar con ella porque entrenaban todas las semanas, y no sólo el tiro, también las huídas y defensa propia. Además, el pensar que tenía que proteger a Asuka ahora que estaba dormida, le daba mayor seguridad, más valor y coraje.

Una vez más, un ruido sonó, esta vez en el interior de la tienda de la gasolinera. Shinji se agazapó y se arrastró hasta la puerta, desde donde podía ver el interior. De repente, una montaña de cajas de galletas que había en los estantes del interior, cayeron al suelo, seguidas de otros golpes y pisadas continuadas de quien huía hacia la salida posterior del recinto. El niño no lo dudó ni un segundo más, le dio una patada a la puerta, la abrió de par en par y sosteniendo la pistola en lo alto, gritó: "¿Quién anda ahí? Tengo un arma, responda". El silencio se apoderó de la sala, a lo que avanzó unos metros más. La puerta posterior de la tienda se abrió y éste se agachó rápido, ocultándose tras unos escaparates. Alguien salió corriendo y los pasos se escuchaban alejarse, cuando la puerta se tornó y se cerró. Shinji se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Frente a él, había un campo de hierbas altas y árboles, que ahora habían quedado tapados por la nieve. Miró al suelo y vio los pasos marcados de un humano. Estaba clarísimo, eran huellas humanas, de una mujer adulta, o quizá de un joven, pero no cabía duda. La nieve había dejado marcadas las huellas de sus zapatos. Levantó la mirada al frente y creyó divisar la cabeza de alguien corriendo y fue entonces, cuando de repente, un pavor y un miedo aterrador le recorrió las venas. Corrió hacia el coche, se subió y aceleró todo lo que pudo hasta dejar atrás aquella maldita gasolinera que ahora le daría que pensar todo el trayecto.

**2**

Aquel suceso en la gasolinera había ocupado sus pensamientos los siguientes cincuenta minutos de conducción. Incluso sin darse cuenta, abstraído en sus pensamientos, aminoró la marcha y ralentizó el viaje, tardando en llegar a su destino casi media hora más de lo esperado.

No podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro fortuito con aquel humano. Las preguntas le avasallaban, quería saber más para estar más tranquilo, pero nada ni nadie le podían dar respuesta, y cuantas más preguntas se hacía, más nervioso estaba. Ahora tenía la seguridad de que no estaban solos, o de que al menos, a unos cincuenta kilómetros del pueblo al que solían ir a abastecerse, había gente. Una mujer, o quizá un joven. Alguien asustado que al escuchar el coche se había ocultado, y al ver que estaban armados huyó. Pero, acaso era esa una buena señal o quizás la persona que huía pensó que Shinji era un militar. Quizá de haber sabido que era un simple niño de quince años no habría huido y le hubiese atacado. Además, no sabía si aquella persona estaba sola. Y si vivía con más gente. Y si sólo era un rastreador o una trampa para que otros picasen siguiendo sus pasos hacia una muerte segura. Sea como fuere, él sabía que allí había alguien, pero a la misma vez, esa persona nueva también sabría de la existencia de ellos. Es más, puestos a ser pesimistas, esa persona sabía más de ellos que Shinji de ella, pues sabía que eran dos, que tenían coche y que además estaban armados. Incluso la nieve los ponía en desventaja, pues dejarían las huellas de todo su paso, no sólo desde la gasolinera hasta Tarragona, sino también desde la gasolinera hasta su casita oculta en la montaña. Shinji cada vez estaba más desesperado, quería pensar una solución, encontrar la manera de salvarse, de dejar de sentirse en peligro, agobiado, acechado, pero era inútil. Quería desterrar la idea de seguir viajando hacia Tarragona, pero eso sería imposible. Asuka estaba dispuesta a viajar hasta allí y no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido, y es más, no estaba seguro de querer contárselo. Por lo pronto no tenía ni pensamientos de hacerlo.

La tormenta comenzaba a empeorar a medida que transcurrían los minutos, y la nieve anegaba los caminos. Lo peor de todo era que no había máquinas quita-nieves que pudiesen limpiar las carreteras y tendrían que esperar que el mismo tiempo fuese el responsable de acabar con el atasco. Por suerte, ambos niños habían sido prudentes en sus decisiones. Dentro de los riesgos que habían asumido al desplazarse hasta Tarragona, un lugar alejado casi cien kilómetros de la montaña en la que vivían, tuvieron en cuenta que quizá no podrían regresar a casa en el mismo día de su viaje, pues las cosas no eran como cuando la humanidad existía. Ahora una simple tormenta de nieve podría dejarles tirados durante unos días. Por ello, dejaron alimento y agua a todos los animales, la suficiente como para estar una semana sin volver, incluso, por seguridad, Shinji había cerrado todas las ventanas de las granjas. Los animales domésticos, tanto los peces, como los pájaros y la gata, tenían sus comederos dispensadores, que poco a poco les suministraban el alimento y la bebida necesarias. Pensar en eso ayudó a Shinji a tomar una decisión. Pasarían la noche en Tarragona. Buscarían un lugar donde alojarse durante la noche y esperarían a que el tiempo amainase, a que la nieve no dejase su rastro. Estaba decidido.

Pocos minutos después de tranquilizarse, la autovía de Tarragona le adentraba en la zona industrial de la ciudad. Allí había de todos los grandes almacenes habidos y por haber que hubiesen imaginado: Ikea, Leroy Merlin, Media Markt, Jardiland, Decathlon, Corte Inglés, Bahaus, Mausa, Worten, Barimueble, Mercadona, Carrefour, y un largo etc interminable, incluso estaban las cadenas de grandes restaurantes de comida rápida, en los cuales, obviamente, ya no se podía entrar. En alguno de aquellos grandes comercios encontrarían justo lo que estaban buscando, pero únicamente llevaban un vehículo, y probablemente Asuka querría coger más cosas de las que podrían llevar en el coche. Ya pensaría algo para solucionar eso; pasó de largo de la zona industrial y se adentró en la ciudad. Allí estaban todas las tiendas que Asuka ansiaba. Podría conseguir ropa nueva de las grandes marcas. Todo lo que podían necesitar debía estar allí.

Al rato de estar paseando por las calles de Tarragona, Shinji se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaba tan pensativo en todo lo que debían hacer y buscar, que conducía por inercia y sin querer, había olvidado el suceso con la supuesta mujer de la gasolinera. Había incluso pasado por alto la situación de la ciudad. Los coches entorpecían el paso y Shinji los estaba esquivando sin darse cuenta. Las calles estaban llenas de coches, motos y bicicletas, tirados y abandonados. Algunos edificios estaban medio derruidos, otros solamente dañados, y las calles estaban anegadas de runas, basuras y ropa raída por el tiempo. Pero lo peor no era la visión desolada de aquellas calles, si no, los cadáveres que se esparcían a lo largo de ellas, ahora cubiertos por un fino manto de nieve. Cuerpos descompuestos, la mayoría esqueléticos, otros medio momificados, que parecían haberse quedado allí tras un ataque militar. Aquel no era un lugar al que debieran regresar a menudo, más bien, debían coger lo necesario y no volver nunca más. Probablemente, cuando atacaron Tarragona, las cosas no fueron como los militares esperaban, se les fueron de las manos y terminaron por exterminar al pueblo sin pensárselo dos veces. Era justo lo que el viejo Alain les había contado, aquel hombre mayor que se encontraron en la gasolinera y que les ayudó a refugiarse en la casa de la montaña.

Justo cuando Shinji alcanzó la entrada de un hotel de cinco estrellas, Asuka despertó. La joven miró de un lado a otro sorprendida. Había dormido todo el trayecto y no se había dado cuenta de nada. La tormenta había amainado y apenas había nieve en las calles de Tarragona. Estaba descansada y dispuesta a hacer las mejores compras de los últimos meses. Pero fue entonces cuando se percató de que algo había ocurrido, porque Shinji estaba extraño, ausente, quizá demasiado preocupado, no sabía definir exactamente que le ocurría. Sea como fuere, la joven se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Le miró fijamente y esperó alguna palabra, pero nada. El niño detuvo el coche justo en la entrada del hotel, tomó su arma y cogió una linterna que guardaba en el porta objetos de la puerta. Cuando se disponía a bajar, Asuka le habló:

— Shinji, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfadado por qué me he dormido? – preguntó preocupada. El niño la miró con una mueca sonriente, intentando parecer convincente, quería evitar a toda costa explicarle a Asuka lo ocurrido, pues no quería que se asustase, al menos por el momento.

— No. Sólo estoy cansado por el madrugón que nos hemos pegado hoy. He pensado que podíamos pasar al hotel a descansar.

— ¿De verdad? Yo no tengo ningún sueño. Puedo ir de compras mientras tú duermes.

— ¡No! – espetó repentinamente el joven, asustándola.

— ¿Qué pasa? Lo hacemos siempre, cada uno compramos por nuestra cuenta y así vamos más rápido.

— No, no, pero esta vez no lo haremos así – Shinji empezaba a temblar y su voz sonaba quebradiza, estaba perdiendo credibilidad y se desmoronaba poco a poco.

— ¿Por qué? Estás rarísimo, ¿te pasa algo?

— No, sólo es que esta ciudad está llena de cadáveres. Tenemos que tomar precauciones. Puede haber muchas infecciones, y también puede que haya animales salvajes y hambrientos. Es muy peligroso.

La joven miró a través de su ventana y observó los esqueletos descompuestos que quedaron esparcidos por la calle. No le parecía que pudiesen estar en peligro, pues no mostraban signos de descomposición, ya sólo quedaban sus huesos. El sol, la lluvia y los animales ya se habían encargado de limpiar las calles de aquellos cadáveres. Pero bueno, si Shinji creía conveniente tener especial cuidado, era mejor hacerle caso.

Era una imagen desoladora. Para Asuka eran los primeros humanos que veía en los últimos cinco meses y ahora solo eran polvo y huesos. La imagen se había grabado en sus retinas y tarde o temprano le haría mella.

Shinji se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a la perra. Asuka hizo lo mismo, al tiempo que se colgaban su mochila y la riñonera. Shinji iba delante con la perra y la alemana le seguía. Observó que el joven tomaba demasiadas precauciones, pues nunca entraban en los recintos sosteniendo la pistola, pero esta vez sí, y además iba revisando cada rincón, como si fuese un auténtico militar. Se acercó al mostrador de la recepción y tomó las llaves de la habitación de la primera planta. Una vez allí, Shinji se lanzó a la cama y se puso el despertador del reloj a las once de la mañana. Asuka, mientras tanto, se acercó al baño y comprobó si había agua corriente. Quería darse un baño de agua caliente, pues hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que toda la humanidad desapareciese, que no tomaba un buen baño. De ese modo se relajaría y pasarían las horas más rápido.

**3**

Shinji despertó con los rayos del sol sobre su tez. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para las once, pero ya se sentía como nuevo. Se incorporó de la cama y se asomó a la ventana de la habitación. Sus ojos alertaron algo que se movía. No podía creerlo. Era una persona que caminaba lentamente, acechante. Se deslizaba por la calle hacia la entrada principal del hotel, pero desde la ventana no podía seguirla con la mirada. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración era fuerte y profunda. Les habían seguido. Alguien les había seguido desde su viaje en la gasolinera. Shinji estaba atemorizado. Apretó los cordones de las zapatillas con fuerza, se ató la mochila de acampada con todos los broches para evitar que se le moviese, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a Asuka. Comprobó que el arma estuviese cargada, llenó sus bolsillos de cartuchos, se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo y preparó a la perra para echar a correr. Se levantó y volvió a llamar a Asuka, pero no había respuesta.

— Asuka, por favor, contesta. No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero tengo muy malas noticias.

Llegó a la puerta del baño que estaba entornada y la abrió por completo. Fue entonces cuando el corazón se le paró: Allí no había nadie. Asuka se había marchado de la habitación y en la calle alguien les andaba acechando.


	20. Capítulo 19: Cuando aparentemente III

**19**

**CUANDO APARENTEMENTE EN EL TABLERO SÓLO QUEDABAN BLANCAS III**

**1**

Asuka caminaba por la calle principal de la ciudad donde se ubicaban las tiendas de ropa más exquisitas de la moda internacional. Aquello era el paraíso comercial que la mantenía ajena a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Shinji corría despavorido escaleras abajo, anegando sus ojos de lágrimas, creyendo que aquel humano haría daño a Asuka, que la mataría, que la secuestraría, que la cogería desprevenida en las tiendas y la violaría. Sólo podía pensar cosas malas, y al tiempo que lloraba, la ira le consumía poco a poco, y la rabia le llenaba de coraje. Estaba dispuesto a matar lo que hiciese falta por salvar a Asuka de aquellas manos acechantes.

Al llegar a la recepción se agazapó y observó con cautela la puerta de entrada al hotel. Justo era allí donde estaba el intruso. Era un hombre joven de mediana edad y no más de treinta años. Vestía con ropa de caza, quizá militar e iba armado con un rifle de largo alcance. Su estatura era normal, incluso más bien tirando a bajito para ser un hombre de su edad, quizá medía metro sesenta y seis o menos. Estaba junto al Jeep asomándose a través de las ventanas para ver si veía algo. Justo después dijo algo que Shinji no comprendió, pues hablaba en español y más bien en un tono bajo, y lo siguió de un gesto con su mano derecha que indicaba a alguien que ya se podía acercar. De golpe, dos hombres más aparecieron en la escena. Estos eran algo más altos que él, pero tampoco mucho más y también estaban armados, pero estos sólo llevaban pistolas. Los tres forcejearon las puertas del Jeep e intentaron abrirlo, pero era inútil, Shinji lo había cerrado con llave. Súbitamente, saltó la alarma del coche, que inundó la calle con el sonido de su claxon, el cual llegaba más allá de lo que ni ellos mismos podrían imaginar. Sonó tan lejos que incluso Asuka lo escuchó como si lo tuviese al lado. La joven se asustó y lo primero que hizo fue esconderse bajo el mostrador de la tienda en la que había entrado, a la espera de que el sonido se detuviese.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que había provocado que la alarma del coche se disparase, rompió una de las ventanas con varios disparos y se metió en el interior, arrancando la alarma y consiguiendo que se detuviese. Los hombres hablaron algo entre ellos y comenzaron a rebuscar entre las cosas que había en el maletero. De golpe encontraron la ropa de Asuka y sus cosas de asearse. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que en aquel vehículo también viajaba una mujer.

Shinji tenía que pensar rápido. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, pues Asuka estaba apartada de él, y esos hombres no parecían venir en son de paz. De repente creyó saber cómo salir de ésta. Tomó el walkie talkie y con un código que Shinji y Asuka habían establecido, parecido al código morse, le indicó que no contestase a su llamada. Entonces picó en el botón de llamada y el walkie talkie del apoyabrazos del Jeep comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que sonaba el de Asuka. Haber llevado tres walkies al final había sido una grandísima idea. El joven se posicionó en el pasillo de la segunda planta, en una ventana donde los podía divisar a los tres, y donde la pistola que llevaba tenía alcance suficiente para abatirles en caso de ser necesario. El primero y el más peligroso era el del rifle. No sólo por el arma que llevaba, si no porque parecía ser el que más sabía de los tres, pues era el cabecilla. Shinji volvió a llamar y esperó respuesta.

— Jefe, suena un walkie talkie, ¿contestamos?

— No, déjalo, se están llamando entre ellos. Déjalos a ver si hablan y así sabremos donde está la mujer – replicó el del rifle. Y justo en ese momento Shinji habló en inglés:

— _Hola, sé que estáis en el coche. Contestadme._

— ¡Ostras jefe! ¿qué hacemos?

— Vaya, tenemos un mocoso valiente al walkie talkie. Ya me habíais dicho que era extranjero, pero no sabía que también le echaría agallas.

— Jefe, ya te dije que en la gasolinera me amenazó con el arma – contestó exagerando el hombre que Shinji se había topado en la gasolinera y que éste confundió con una mujer.

— Dejádmelo a mí – el hombre del rifle abrió el apoyabrazos y extrajo el walkie para responderle, pero su inglés era bastante pésimo – _¿Cómo te llamas?_ Niñato.

— _Tu no saber hablar mi idioma, ¿verdad?_ – le contestó Shinji, al ver que no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras correctas. Asuka al mismo tiempo, desde su walkie talkie escuchaba la conversación, y estaba atemorizada. Había otros humanos vivos y Shinji no parecía que estuviese contento por ello, su voz parecía enfadada y le había avisado a ella que no interviniese. Tenía miedo de estar alejada de él, y después de escuchar la alarma y los disparos, no podía tranquilizarse.

— No, niñato, no te entiendo, pero tu parece que sí que sabes hablar, así que di que cojones quieres.

— _Mi no entender gente malhablada y mal educada. Tú romper mi coche y robar mis cosas. ¿Qué querer?_

— Quiero que te vayas de mi ciudad y me des a la mujer, y si no, te mataré.

— _ ¿Tu matar?_

— Sí.

— _¿Tu estar seguro de matar a mi?_ – inquirió Shinji incrédulo, al tiempo que le apuntaba a la cabeza con la pistola desde el punto exacto en el que se había colocado estratégicamente.

— Sí. Te voy a matar y después también podría comerte, debes ser carne fresca. Y la mujer la queremos, porque estamos solos, y necesitamos mujeres, ¿entiendes? Tú eres un puto niñato gilipollas que nos quita a nuestras mujeres.

— _¿Vuestras mujeres? Yo no quitar tu mujeres. Tú mala persona. Tú querer matar a mí y hacer daño a chica. Pero no._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shinji apretó el gatillo y disparó contra el cráneo del hombre del rifle, el cual fue atravesado por la bala de punta a punta, desparramando sus sesos por el salpicadero del piloto del Jeep. La muerte fue instantánea, y los otros dos hombres gritaron al unísono al tiempo que intentaban correr para huir del lugar, pero Shinji no podía dejarles escapar, ya era simple instinto de supervivencia, eran Asuka y él, o ellos. Dio dos disparos más certeros que abatieron al segundo hombre, y el tercero, mientras corría para escapar, lo alcanzó de lejos con sendas balas en las piernas, evitando que siguiese corriendo, pero ya no lo tenía en línea de tiro. Corrió al exterior del hotel y se aproximó con cautela hasta el hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola. El arma de él se había caído un par de metros alejada y Shinji la retiró más. Cuando lo tuvo al lado, el hombre le habló:

— Ten piedad, por favor, no me mates. Yo estaba obligado a ir con él. Por favor, no me mates.

— _¿Por qué vosotros seguir a mí?_

— Buscábamos comida.

— _¡No! Mentira._

— Vale, vale, no me mates. Vimos que no estabas solo, que había alguien contigo en el coche. Por el pelo supuse que era una mujer.

— _¿Por qué querer mujer?_

— El mundo se acabó tío, ya no queda nada. ¿Qué pintamos tres hombres solos en el mundo? El jefe quería una chica para poder tener familia, ya sabes tío, lo normal, hijos, procrear, ya sabes.

— _¿Y tú qué? Mirar jefe y mujer del jefe, ¿y tú qué?_

— Si tío, yo respeto a las mujeres.

— _¡No! Mentira una más. Tú querer violar, tu querer daño chica, como todos, vosotros querer hacer daño. Tú mala persona, tú morir._

— No, por favor, no me mates, tienes cara de buena persona, eres sólo un niño, no me mates tío, te la dejaré, es toda tuya, yo no te voy a quitar a tu novia, tío, no me mates.

— _No ser mi chica, pero nadie tocar para hacer daño, ¿entender? Y ahora, yo ya no ser buena persona. Adiós._

— ¡No Shinji, no lo hagas! – gritó Asuka que corría hacia él. Se abalanzó sobre el joven y le abrazó por la espalda – vayámonos, déjalo aquí. Estoy muy asustada, vámonos por favor.

Shinji recobró el sentido. Estaba ido, rabioso, sólo sentía ira hacia aquellos hombres que habían asegurado que harían daño a Asuka y que no tendrían reparos en secuestrarla. Pero sentir la calidez de los brazos de ésta le tranquilizó. Ella estaba atemorizada al principio, al escuchar los disparos, y más tarde, al vivir la escena. El niño los había matado, sea por el instinto de supervivencia o por salvarla a ella de una violación segura, pero sin pestañear, los mató. La situación era dantesca, pues su vehículo estaba destrozado y anegado de sangre y restos humanos. El cuerpo entero de Asuka temblaba y quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No podía ir muy lejos, aún tenían que recuperar sus cosas del coche y encontrar uno nuevo. Ella arrastró a Shinji hasta el interior del hotel, mientras él no perdía ojo del hombre que aún yacía tendido en el suelo. No se fiaba de él. Aún herido en ambas piernas y desangrándose, esperándole en este nuevo mundo una muerte segura, Shinji no estaba tranquilo dejándole allí. Hubiese preferido rematarle. Pero los segundos y la presencia de Asuka le devolvía poco a poco a la realidad y le hacían darse cuenta de lo que había hecho: Abatió a dos hombres e hirió de muerte a un tercero ¿Cómo habían cambiado las tornas para volverse así? La respiración de Shinji se fue estabilizando poco a poco, hasta que exhaló un suspiro de paz. Ya en la recepción del hotel, la perra corrió hacia ellos y los saludaba alegre de volver a verlos, pues tanto ruido la había desconcertado. El niño, tragó saliva y abrazó a Asuka fuerte, mientras se sumía en un llanto silencioso, sólo descubierto por las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

— Lo siento Asuka…lo siento…

— Shhh – la alemana le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su pelo e intentando sosegarle. Ella también lo necesitaba – no hables Shinji, has hecho lo correcto.

— No te separes nunca más de mi, por favor – los brazos del joven la apretaron con más fuerza y ya no pudo contenerse más. Lloró sin consuelo, hasta que las fuerzas le flaquearon y se desplomó desmayado al suelo.

Las últimas decisiones que había tenido que tomar, y sus consecuentes acciones le habían agotado, no sólo físicamente, también psicológicamente, y su cuerpo no lo pudo resistir más. Llevaba en tensión desde la mañana, cuando encontró aquel humano en la gasolinera, y todo se había desencadenado hasta el tener que asesinarlos. Se sentía culpable de que Asuka hubiese estado en peligro. Si él se lo hubiese contado todo, ella jamás se habría ido de compras sola. Había estado a un paso de perderla para siempre y eso no se lo podría haber perdonado nunca.

Las palabras de Shinji atravesaron el corazón de Asuka, dejándole un dolor punzante que se le ataba a la garganta y no la dejaba tragar ni respirar con normalidad. Un nudo de llanto se le atascó, y luchaba contra la evidencia. Cuando Shinji se desplomó al suelo, intentó sostenerle, pero fue inútil, y terminó por caerse y golpearse en la cabeza. Por suerte sólo le saldría un enorme chichón. Intentó acercarle hasta los sillones que había en recepción, pero para ello tenía que bajarle por tres escalones, donde le golpearía una y otra vez, haciéndole daño. Tuvo una idea para evitar que un hematoma se formase en la frente del joven. Salió al exterior y recogió una bola de nieve, entre la poca que ya quedaba en el exterior, pues el tiempo había amainado en Tarragona, las nubes se habían retirado y un sol de justicia brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Al salir al exterior Asuka se llevó un susto de muerte. El cuerpo herido del hombre que Shinji quería rematar ya no estaba en el suelo. Un reguero de sangre indicaba que se había ido arrastrando por el suelo. Miró al Jeep y el cadáver del líder seguía allí, pero ya no tenía su rifle, y el del suelo tampoco estaba armado. El corazón se le paralizó e intentó respirar hondo. Pensar con tranquilidad. Pero era inútil.

De repente alguien la agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca con la mano. La alemana gritó instintivamente e intentó forcejear para zafarse de aquellas manos, pero no podía. Miró atenta a lo que veía de la persona que la estaba agarrando con fuerza. Era un hombre, alto, incluso más que Shinji, llevaba guantes de cuero y vestía ropa de camuflaje. Estaba armado, pues escuchaba como algún arma chocaba contra su cuerpo y hacía ruido metálico. Tenía que actuar ahora o nunca. Asuka le mordió los dedos de la mano y el hombre la apartó rápido:

— ¡Dios! La muy zorra me ha mordido – gritaba mientras la tenía agarrada con la otra mano. Estaba vez echó la mano a sus pelos y tiró de ella. Ésta gritó, pero siguió forcejeando. Recordó que llevaba la pistola y la navaja encima. Y justo cuando iba a echar mano al arma de fuego, el hombre se la quitó – Esta mala puta va armada. Carlos ven aquí, vamos a atarla.

Frente al Jeep apareció el hombre al que había disparado Shinji, arrastrando una pierna y medio sosteniéndose en la otra. Se acercaba con la cuerda que tenían guardada en el cofre del coche y un rollo de cinta adhesiva para taparle la boca. Justo en ese momento Asuka agarró la navaja y gritando se la clavó en la pierna al tipo que aún la sostenía. Éste profirió un grito de dolor ahogado, al mismo tiempo que la empujó y la tiró contra el suelo, ante los pies del cojo. La perra al escuchar los gritos, corrió a la puerta de recepción, las cuales permanecían cerradas, y desde allí comenzó a ladrar.

— ¡Cállate, puto chucho! Os voy a matar a todos y a ti te vamos a cenar. Ata a esa maldita hija de puta, nos la vamos a follar aquí mismo – Asuka no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero se imaginaba que no era nada bueno. Al lanzarla se había golpeado contra el morro del vehículo y se había partido el labio. Se intentó levantar, pero el cojo puso sus rodillas sobre ella, mientras no dejaba de gritar por el dolor que sentía en las piernas a causa de los disparos de Shinji.

— ¿La ato de pies y manos?

— ¿Pero que pregunta es esa, imbécil? – mientras intentaba hacerse un torniquete con su cinturón, se extrajo la navaja de Asuka de la pierna y se la tiró al otro tipejo – aprieta bien las riendas, que no se nos escape esta yegua desbocada, parece que le gusta la marcha – ambos se echaron a reír, mientras Asuka gritaba y no paraba de patalear, intentando golpearles.

— Tranquila guapa, si te portas bien… – y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, la niña introdujo sus dedos en una de las heridas de bala de las piernas de su captor – ¡Marc! Ayúdame tío, me ha destrozado.

— ¡Maldita guarra! – el hombre cogió a Asuka por los pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, para quitárselos, llevándose por delante una de sus zapatillas y bajándole un poco la ropa interior. El otro tío, que aún gritaba y gimoteaba por el dolor, la cogió de las manos y las apretó con fuerza – Aguántala bien, vamos a meter a esta puta en vereda ¡¿Quieres conocer mi bastón de mando, pelirroja? Me encanta tu culito.

— _Y a mí el tuyo_ – siseó Shinji apuntando con su pistola en la cabeza del tío.

— No lo hagas. La bala atravesará mi cabeza, y le dará a tu novia. Entonces serás el responsable de su muerte.

— _Y yo no pensar hacer esto_.

— ¡Líder, no! – gritó el hombre que sostenía a Asuka con las manos, el cual ahora se había quedado petrificado y había liberado a Asuka.

En milésimas de segundo, al mismo tiempo que el cojo gritaba y soltaba a Asuka, y Shinji daba respuesta al líder, éste extrajo su cuchillo y lo deslizó de punta a punta del cuello del hombre, rebanándole la tráquea y todas las venas, incluida la aorta. El hombre comenzó a fibrilar y cayó de lado al suelo. Y antes de que el cojo pudiese incorporarse para huir, Shinji descargó lo que quedaba del cargador en él. La joven alemana se levantó, subiendo sus pantalones, y corrió a patalear al hombre que había intentado violarla. No cesaba de darle patadas, descargando toda su ira, sofocada, entre gritos y lágrimas de dolor, pánico y rabia. Shinji la agarró con fuerza y la arrastró hasta el interior del hotel, cuando aún seguía gritando y llorando, golpeando con sus puños el pecho del joven, intentando que la soltase para seguir pataleando al tipo que la había humillado. Llegó hasta la habitación en la que había dormido, cerró la puerta a cal y canto, y se sentó en la cama con Asuka, sin dejar de abrazarla. La joven apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del niño hasta caer rendida. Luego Shinji la arropó con las mantas y se postró ante la ventana con el rifle del tío. Si querían guerra, la iban a tener. Su semblante había cambiado desde que decidió usar la navaja para aniquilar al violador. Ahora ya no era un niño de quince años, ni tampoco un joven. Ahora era un adulto, un hombre que no tendría piedad con nada ni con nadie que pretendiese poner una sola mirada sobre su compañera.

**2**

Era medio día. La cabeza de Asuka iba a estallar. Se había dormido llorando exhausta y ahora parecía que se levantaba con la resaca de una fiesta nocturna. Shinji había juntado un poco las cortinas de la estancia para evitar que el sol entrase de lleno en la habitación, pero él seguía postrado en la ventana vigilante. Cuando la joven se esperezó entre las sábanas, él se acercó para ver como se encontraba, sentándose en una silla que había arrimado hasta el cabezal de la cama. El labio se había hinchado más, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar. En la frente le afloraba un hematoma, así como en las rodillas, y en sendas palmas de las manos tenía rasguños de haberse aferrado y arrastrado por el suelo. El cuerpo entero se le resentía, no sólo sicológicamente, también físicamente. Shinji también acusaba un buen golpe en la cabeza, después de haberse desplomado contra el suelo en la recepción del hotel. Asuka se incorporó sobre sus posaderas y miró a Shinji, que no cesaba de analizarla:

— ¿Qué ocurre? Me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿puedes hacer algo? – medio susurró la joven mientras se frotaba la frente y las mejillas con delicadeza.

— Nada, sólo te miro. Tienes la ropa estropeada y sucia. Necesitamos encontrar una farmacia, hay que cúrate esas heridas – de repente, la chica le abrazó y le habló cerca del oído.

— No creas que no sé lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Yo no habría tenido agallas – el joven desmintió con la cabeza, agarró sus manos y la apartó con cuidado, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— Lo habrías hecho igual. Nunca sabes de que eres capaz hasta que te tocan lo que no te tienen que tocar – la joven enarcó una ceja, pues le había parecido una frase de lo más curiosa y quería seguir indagando por ese camino, a ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

— ¿Y qué es eso que no te tienen que tocar?

— A ti. A nuestro coche, a nuestro perro, a todo lo que hemos luchado por tener, y que llevamos tiempo protegiendo – Shinji le dio la espalda mientras se acercaba a la ventana para volver a hacer guardia, al tiempo que saludaba a la perra que no le dejaba ni un segundo. Asuka sabía que se refería a ella, y únicamente a ella y que todo lo demás eran adornos para intentar negar lo evidente, pero no importaba. Ella también era consciente de que tener una conversación de ese tipo ahora, no era lo más idóneo.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes ahora? Tengo mucho miedo, Shinji, la verdad es que no quiero salir a la calle.

— No pasa nada. No tienes que tener miedo. Llevo varias horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Hemos sido unos estúpidos y nunca hemos sido consciente del peligro que corríamos. Pero siempre hay que sacar el lado positivo a las cosas malas, y esta también lo tiene.

— ¿De veras? – preguntó asombrada.

— Sí. Sé que a ti ahora mismo no te lo parecerá, pero de esta salimos reforzados y no nos vamos a amilanar. Podemos con lo que queramos Asuka. Podemos. Es así de simple. Métetelo en el coco. Tú y yo somos los dueños de esto y nada ni nadie nos va a poner una mano encima, ¿lo entiendes? Antes van a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver si creen que te van a hacer daño, y no va a serles fácil. Y tú, tienes unas agallas, un valor, un coraje, que cuantos querría. No quieras creer lo que no es. Tú no tienes miedo. Es así de simple, no lo tienes y punto. No hay más que hablar. Te has enfrentado a esos hombres con uñas y dientes, y te has escabullido de ellos, has usado todas tus armas, incluso sin reparos le has clavado una navaja. No saben con quién se están metiendo. Tú y yo, hasta el fin del mundo – Asuka escuchaba con atención el discurso de Shinji. No es que fuese un gran discurso, más bien no tenía nada de eso, pero se notaba rabia en sus palabras y en su tono, coraje. Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a repetir aquella escena.

— Tienes toda la razón. Voy a darme un baño y nos ponemos en marcha.

— Sí.

Era difícil reanimarse después de lo que habían vivido, pero sólo tenían dos caminos: quedarse en aquel hotel llorando y aterrados, ocultos en la habitación hasta que el tiempo pasara y el olvido les permitiese seguir adelante, o echarle agallas. Por suerte habían optado por lo segundo. No podían perder los nervios. Quizá si la situación se hubiese desencadenado de otra forma, quizá si no hubiesen podido matarles, o si alguno de ellos hubiese resultado herido de gravedad, o si alguno de ellos hubiese sido secuestrado, no tendrían el valor de seguir adelante. Pero no había sido así. Los habían arrollado, pasaron por encima de aquellos villanos y los habían aplastado como a pequeñas hormigas enrabietadas. Estaban cargados de energía, de adrenalina, de poder, y antes de que el fuelle de ese fulgor se apagase, deberían seguir adelante.

El plan era claro. Lo primero era encontrar un coche. El Jeep había quedado inservible, no sólo por los vidrios rotos, si no por la sangre del cadáver. Justo al entrar por la autovía de Tarragona, Shinji se había percatado de que en lo zona industrial había un campamento desplegado de militares. Probablemente de cuando el ejército español había recibido órdenes de defenderse. Allí podrían coger un buen vehículo y armas. Buenas armas de largo y corto alcance, incluso quizá se atreverían con alguna granada de mano. Y también trajes, equipamiento para salir en sus días de compra. Se acabó el chándal y las zapatillas. Era el momento de vestir como era debido. Lo siguiente sería probar esas armas, hacerse con ellas, conocer sus limitaciones y aprender a superarse. Necesitarían llevarse toda la munición posible. Shinji estaba dispuesto atrincherar la casa de la montaña si era necesario, y a hacer sus siguientes viajes al pueblo equipado como si fuese a la mismísima guerra del Vietnam. Asuka era su compañera y también una esperanza de vida, sin ella el futuro carecía de sentido, pues los últimos meses había vivido por y para ella, por y para salir adelante, por y para poder ser felices. No buscaba nada más, pero no aceptaría una vida sin Asuka; lo tercero sería encontrar una farmacia y cargar todo lo que no habían podido recoger o encontrar en las farmacias de donde solían ir a comprar, e incluso, hacerse con otro tipo de medicamentos que ya habían agotado por falta de abastecimiento en las farmacias de los pueblos. Allí aprovecharían también para sanar las heridas de Asuka, y tomar más productos de higiene íntima. Y por último, les quedaría visitar los comercios. Cuando viajaban hacia Tarragona, su idea era visitar todo cuanto pudiese, pero después de los altercados sus planes habían variado un poco, debían ir al grano. En principio en Tarragona sólo buscaban dos cosas, adornos de Navidad y ropa de invierno que no había en las tiendas del pueblo.

Los planes que Shinji había trazado durante las horas que Asuka permanecía durmiendo, habían salido más o menos a la perfección, sólo con ciertos matices cambiados. Al final cogieron dos vehículos, un Jeep y una camioneta militar. El Jeep lo utilizarían para abrir camino entre la nieve, pues aunque habían pensado en buscar una máquina quita-nieves, les llevaría muchas horas encontrar alguna en la ciudad de Tarragona y eso, suponiendo que tuviese, quizá el ayuntamiento carecía de ellas, pues al fin y al cabo era un lugar de costa. Además el vehículo estaba equipado con un arma automática y tenía refuerzos en toda su carrocería y defensa. La camioneta sin embargo serviría para hacer el cargamento de cosas que necesitasen. En el todoterreno metieron todas las armas que creyeron ser útiles y su munición, desde luego, no habían escatimado en gastos, incluso se hicieron con un par de rifles de francotirador. Después de visitar algunas farmacias, terminaron por entrar en el Corte Inglés, un gran centro comercial que tenía de todo. Era una gran superficie donde ofrecían desde alimentación hasta últimas tecnologías. Era un lugar muy exquisito, donde ofrecían grande productos de lujo, así que en él veían constantemente cosas que no habían podido encontrar en el supermercado de Tortosa. Los ojos de Asuka se derretían entre los vestidos y zapatos que había en los escaparates. Al final no le supo mal perder las bolsas de compra que había estado recopilado por las calles de Tarragona. Al lado de los trajes que había encontrado en aquel gran comercio, aquella ropa carecía de valor; el centro tenía una gran ventaja, y es que no existían espacios cerrados, cada una de las tiendas o marcas se repartían unas junto a las otras, permitiendo así ver a lo largo y ancho de toda la tienda. Además, el centro comercial que se dividía en cuatro plantas, estaba abierto hasta el techo, cubierto por una gran cúpula que permitía que la luz solar iluminase todo el recinto. Gracias a ese diseño, Shinji permitió a Asuka que se separasen algunos metros mientras cada uno buscaba lo que más le interesaba por la tienda. La alemana aprovechó para coger los vestidos más pomposos y elegantes, incluso a sabiendas de que no podría ponérselos casi nunca, por no decir nunca.

El niño, por su lado, creyó que era el momento ideal para buscar un regalo de navidad para Asuka. De todo lo que pudiesen coger más adelante, ella prácticamente se lo conocía todo, pues estaban hartos de visitar el mismo centro comercial una y otra vez. Pero a Tarragona probablemente no volverían nunca, así que lo que Shinji se pudiese llevar de allí, ella no lo sabría nunca y sería una verdadera sorpresa. Sin embargo no podía ser muy esplendoroso el regalo, tendría que ser algo pequeño y valioso, algo que pudiese esconder en un bolsillo, pero que a la vez, fuese una gran sorpresa para la joven. Mientras paseaba por los escaparates, dio en el clavo. Veloz, miró de un lado a otro y cuando vio que la joven no podía verle, escondió hábil su regalo.

Tras largos minutos de recorrer los pasillos, ambos niños se dieron cuenta que si querían encontrar algo de lo que andaban buscando, tendrían que mirar en los almacenes. No tenían tiempo que perder. Las horas transcurrían veloces y si la noche les caía encima no podrían volver a casa; en los almacenes del centro comercial dieron en el clavo. Allí estaba justo lo que andaban buscando: todas las cosas de navidad. No sólo adornos, también menaje para la casa, instrumentos, música, libros, incluso dulces y conservas propias de las fechas. Shinji buscó la puerta de carga y descarga del almacén y posicionó en ella la camioneta, pues tenían que hacer el cargamento.

Y lo mismo ocurría con la ropa, y también con los libros y las películas. Y un largo etcétera, pues al final se dejaron llevar por la emoción del momento para poder evadirse de los problemas pasados hacía unas horas. Y no escatimaron en cargas. En unas horas tendrían la camioneta repleta hasta el límite de los toldos. Les cabía de todo, hasta se habían permitido el lujo de coger una televisión de última generación de las más grandes. Con ella podrían ver todas las nuevas películas que había encontrado en el centro. Además, Shinji se tropezó con lo que hacía tiempo andaba buscando: libros y diccionarios de japonés, así como otros libros de auto aprendizaje de cuidados de los animales, cultivos y culinarios, y mucho más detallados que los que tenía hasta ahora. Se equiparon también con buenos utensilios de cocina: un set de cuchillos de los más buenos, grandes ollas y sartenes, así como artilugios para preparar mejor sus conservas y decantar las leches. Objetos que antes no habían podido encontrar.

Del almacén del Corte Inglés se trasladaron al del Decathlon y allí cargaron toda la ropa de nieve y abrigo que consideraron necesaria, y de paso se hicieron con otro tipo de materiales de nieve, como botas, descansos, hasta incluso trineos. La camioneta de los militares daba de sí para cargar todo cuanto deseaban; y así fueron transcurriendo las horas, de almacén en almacén. En los de alimentos cargaron todas las conservas que encontraron y que les podían ser útiles. En los de construcción buscaron materiales aislantes para mejorar la instalación de agua de casa. En los de muebles, se equiparon con accesorios necesarios para el hogar de los que carecían. Y así, hasta que el reloj de Shinji comenzó a pitar. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Se habían olvidado de comer y también del altercado sufrido. Sin darse cuenta, habían conseguido su objetivo, que era el de hacerse más fuertes y salir reforzados. Ambos llevaban sus armas encima y estaban preparados por si tenían que volver a usarlas, no tendrían ningún reparo en hacerlo. Pero esta nueva situación era un arma de doble filo. Ya nunca podrían confiar en nadie, pues ¿cómo sabrían si la siguiente persona que se encontrasen vendría en son de paz o querría hacerles daño otra vez? Sea como fuere, estaba claro que lo mejor sería no tener que encontrarse con ningún humano más. ¿Quién les iba a decir a ellos que después de todo lo ocurrido iban a preferir estar solos para siempre? No era del todo cierta la afirmación, pero al fin y al cabo, era la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

Era hora de comer algo, o de merendar. De cualquier forma, sus estómagos habían comenzado a rugir. En sus fiambreras llevaban las lentejas que Shinji había preparado, pero en todo el recinto comercial en el que habían estado, se encontraron con varias cadenas de restaurantes de comida rápida, de las que hacía ya años que no podían visitar. Incluso antes de que el fin del mundo, como ellos le llamaban, hubiese llegado, hacía ya tiempo que en Japón, en la zona en la que ellos vivían, se había dejado de comercializar este tipo de productos. Asuka quería comer en una hamburguesería. Ambos sabían que era comida basura, pero no les importaba, la idea de la joven les había parecido fantástica. Pero tendrían que entrar con cautela. Hacía ya seis meses que aquellos recintos habían dejado de funcionar, y salvo que en sus congeladores guardasen las carnes y los panecillos, difícilmente podrían tomar alguno de aquellos manjares para la juventud. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que no sólo pudieron encontrar la carne, sino también los panes, las patatas y otro tipo de ingredientes que se conservaban en muy buen estado en los congeladores del centro.

— ¡Mira Asuka! Tienen de todo, podremos hacer esa hamburguesa que tanto quieres, y también los nuggets de pollo – le decía entusiasmado el joven a la alemana, mientras abría y cerraba cada uno de los frigoríficos que iba encontrando.

— ¡Sí! – exclamó contentísima la joven. Ella ya estaba pensando y cavilando que podría hacer con todo aquello. Ya pensaba en las noches de cine en la masía, prepararían palomitas y también aquella suculentas hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban. Quería llevarse de todo – ¿Shinji, podemos llevarnos cosas y así tener reservas de esto en el congelador? Y los barriles de cocacola, que también están en buen estado. Podemos llevarnos una plancha de asarlas y un dispensador de bebidas, ¿verdad?

— Ah, no te preocupes, no hará falta llevarnos estos armatostes, son muy grandes. Podemos coger una plancha más práctica en el centro en el que hemos estado antes, y también una freidora. Y la cocacola es mejor la que tienes en casa en botellines, latas y botella, a esta se le irá el gas en dos minutos. Eso sí, tampoco nos vamos a llevar mucho, mucho, que el arcón de casa lo usamos para otro tipo de carne y pescado también, ¿vale? – le decía el joven, mientras extraía algunas piezas de pan del congelador y ponían en marcha una plancha para cocinar un par de hamburguesas.

— Está bien. Quizá deberíamos hacernos con otro arcón.

— Sí, lo he pensado alguna vez, pero entonces hay que mejorar la instalación, necesitaremos más placas o más molinos, o ambas cosas.

— Bueno, no importa – replicó la alemana – siempre estamos a tiempo de instalar tantos cuantos queramos, no nos costarán ni un duro – dijo al tiempo que se echaron a reír ambos niños.

Después de una media hora, Asuka había aprovechado para cargar en la camioneta los envoltorios, los vasos, los cubiertos y demás objetos necesarios para servir y guardar las hamburguesas y bebidas del restaurante. También se había hecho con un dispensador de servilletas, un par de bandejas y un gran taco de propaganda para poner de fondo en las bandejas. A Shinji le parecía una soberana gilipollez, podrían comerse las hamburguesas en casa igual, sin toda aquella parafernalia, pero si Asuka se sentía feliz representando que iban a comer al Burguer o al MC Donalds, tampoco quería quitarle la ilusión. Shinji ya tenía listas las hamburguesas, que no pudo acompañarlas de patatas, pues no se fiaba de los aceites que habían quedado en la freidora.

— Toma Asuka, he hecho dos hamburguesas, no llevan nada porque las verduras, los pepinillos y demás, sólo quedaban unos pocos y estaban congelados, así que ya cuando estemos en casa, otra vez que quieras comer de esto, lo aderezamos con verduras de allí.

— Pues entonces, tendremos que cultivar pepinillos, no tenemos de esos – Shinji se echó a reír.

— ¿Pero tú eres de las que se comen el pepinillo?

— Bueno, no, pero si está mejor, ¿no?

— Ah, no, sí, sí. Por mi no hay problema, ya buscaremos semillas.

Después de terminar con la hamburguesa, como era de esperar, Shinji se había quedado con hambre, así que terminó por comerse las lentejas que había preparado. Cuando finalizó, regresaron al centro comercial para hacerse con las máquinas de cocina prometidas. Y entre unas cosas y otras, finalmente les dieron las siete de la tarde. Era hora de regresar.

Asuka llevaba el Jeep, mientras Shinji la seguía por detrás con el camión militar. Pudieron avanzar varios quilómetros hasta que una gran tormenta de nieve les alcanzó. Se quedaron cerca del lugar donde tenían la casa de montaña, pero aún les faltaba un largo trecho hasta ella. El pueblo se llamaba L'Ampolla de Mar. Era un pueblo turístico y de grandes playas, así que no les sería difícil encontrar un hotel en el que resguardarse. Dejaron atrás la autopista y la general, y se metieron por las estrechas calles del pueblo. Cuanto más cerca del mar rodaban, más fácil les era avanzar. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, habían cambiado de pueblo. Ya estaban en el Perelló, que era el lugar en el que se encontraba la casa de ellos. Bordearon la costa y se adentraron en el interior de la villa. Allí al parecer no había nevado desde que ellos se marcharon por la mañana temprano, y posiblemente, la lluvia o el sol, habían eliminado gran parte de la nieve que se había acumulado. Era fácil circular por la zona. La joven abría paso con el Jeep y dejaba el trayecto marcado, al tiempo que Shinji le seguía las huellas, aplastando la nieve, evitando derrapar por la fina capa de hielo que había bajo ésta; lentos pero precavidos, lograron llegar hasta casa. El viaje había sido heroico y digno de enmarcar, pues desde luego para ellos habría sido un nuevo punto de inflexión en sus vidas.


	21. Capítulo 20: La coronación de los reyes

**20**

**¿LA CORONACIÓN DE LOS REYES BLANCOS?**

**1**

24 de Diciembre. Amanecía soleado en las montañas de Fullola. Tocaban las nueve en punto en el reloj de la cocina y aún nadie había venido a hacerle una visita. Estaba desierta. En el salón de la casa, el Belén yacía inerte, observando frente a él un gran árbol de Navidad que rebosaba de adornos. No faltaba ningún detalle, pues hasta los muebles estaban decorados de navidad. Los cojines de las sillas estaban enfundados con motivos navideños, y sobre la mesa un mantel, de renos y Santa Claus, tapaba sus maderas. En los vidrios de las puertas y ventanas, falsa nieve hacía dibujos navideños, y de los techos colgaban adornos y estrellas. En la mesa auxiliar del comedor, tres grandes bandejas albergaban turrones y pastas típicas de la navidad, elaboradas artesanalmente. La chimenea aún requemaba un gran tronco que yacía allí desde la pasada noche, y con él, repartía calor por la casa y las habitaciones de los niños. Sobre una trébede, en el interior de la chimenea, una gran olla de veinte litros estaba llena de agua caliente; el intenso sol de los últimos días había permitido que pudiesen mejorar la instalación de agua, reforzando sus aislamientos, y construyendo un lugar aislado para las bombonas de butano, que también tapaban con una funda de fibra de vidrio. Ahora tenían incluso agua caliente durante los duros días de frío, nieve y hielo. Aprovecharon también para mejorar la instalación de luz, añadiendo cuatro aerogeneradores y sus correspondientes baterías, con las que podían alimentar un arcón más, idéntico al que ya tenían de doscientos litros, y tener una reserva de electricidad, en caso de que algo fallase. Incluso tenían pensado seguir añadiendo más placas y aerogeneradores a la casa, siempre era bueno acumular toda la energía posible.

Shinji fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Las sábanas se le habían pegado esta vez, pues el calorcito que entraba por los difusores de aire le permitían dormir plácidamente. Tenían las ventanas selladas con silicona para evitar posibles fugas de calor o filtraciones de agua cuando le daba por llover de cara a los vidrios o acumularse nieve en los pliegues. En las camas, se habían equipado con sábanas de franela, un edredón sintético y un nórdico de plumas de oca que guardaba el calor durante toda la noche. Desde luego, frío no pasaban.

El joven miró su reloj digital y vio la hora. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. Además, hoy no era un día cualquiera, hoy era 24 de diciembre.

Se esperezó de la cama rápido, agarró del armario un mono de trabajo limpio, un forro polar, unos pantalones de nieve, los calentadores, y se guardó en los bolsillos el gorro, la braga, los guantes, y el protector labial. Después ató a su cintura el cinturón de las armas, y se enganchó la pistola. Ahora nunca iban a ningún lugar sin ella, y cuando se marchaba a la granja, también se llevaba consigo el fusil colgado al hombro y lo dejaba cerca de su alcance. En el bolsillo del pecho guardó el walkie talkie, aunque todavía no lo iba a usar, pues Asuka seguía dormida.

Hoy era el día más esperado por la joven alemana. Ella le había contagiado de esa ilusión, y había esperado el gran día casi con la misma devoción que ella. Querían que fuese una fiesta especial, y estaban dispuestos a poner todo de su parte. El primer paso lo daría Shinji.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Asuka, y con sigiló atravesó hasta el baño. En una de las ocasiones que bajó al pueblo a buscar más baterías para los aerogeneradores, Asuka se había quedado dormida en el interior del vehículo. No eran pocas las veces que le había ocurrido eso, y entre tantas, Shinji aprovechaba para buscar posibles regalos de navidad para la joven. Una de las veces, se adentró en un centro de belleza y perfumes. Allí encontró varias sales de baño, geles, y otros productos de aseo personal y relajación que tanto le habían gustado a la joven cuando estaban en Japón. Shinji cogió varios packs, comprobando que no estaban en mal estado y los guardó para regalo. Ahora en el baño de Asuka, dejó sobre la taza del lavabo, sobre la pica de las manos y en un rincón de la bañera, tres paquetes envueltos con plástico de colores. El cuarto pack de jabones y sales lo abrió, y lo dejó colocado en la zona de los geles de la joven. Después esparció por el suelo los pétalos que había en el pack y dejó caer unos pocos en el fondo de la bañera, junto a varias chinas de sales de colores que extendió también. A los pies de la bañera, colocó dos grandes velas, y las encendió.

Marchó a la cocina y se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno. Leche, tostadas, mermelada, zumo de naranja, chocolate caliente, algunas galletas, y cereales. Tenía mucho donde elegir, y todo estaba delicioso. Lo subió a la habitación y lo dejó sobre la bandeja de tomar el desayuno. Antes de despertar a la joven, aún le quedaban un par de cosas por hacer. Regresó al baño y llenó la bañera media con agua hirviendo, pues de aquí a que la joven se dirigiese al lavabo, la temperatura del agua habría bajado y si no, siempre podría añadir agua. Después cerró la puerta del baño, y con unos pétalos hizo un camino hasta la cama de la joven. Al final del reguero, colocó la mesilla de desayuno y dejó entre dos tazas una hoja doblada con un mensaje que decía: "¡Feliz Navidad! Ya es el gran día. Que lo disfrutes.". Junto a la almohada, colocó el walkie talkie de la joven y lo dejó encendido. Su misión se había completado.

Después de desayunar solo en la cocina, se marchó a la granja. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, y cuanto antes acabase, antes podrían preparar la fiesta de navidad. Una vez en la granja, Shinji llamó al walkie talkie de Asuka.

La joven dio un respingo en la cama y se levantó espantada. No sabía de dónde venía el ruido, cuando una vez más, sonó el walkie talkie. Shinji, con el código que ambos había inventado, le hizo una señal para que se despertase, y ésta le replicó que ya estaba despierta; se estiró, y volvió a recostarse, pero esta vez, giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta del lavabo, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por completo otra vez, vio la gran sorpresa de Shinji. Se incorporó en la cama y cogió la bandeja del desayuno, que tomó plácidamente tras leer la carta del joven. Al terminar, se levantó de la cama y siguió el reguero de pétalos y cuando entró en el baño, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Asuka gritó de la emoción, le había encantado el regalo, así daba gusto el día de Navidad. Tenía que recompensarle. No, no, mucho más: debía superarle. Iba a demostrarle que ella también sabía dar grandes sorpresas.

Tras darse un baño de casi una hora, la alemana procedió a vestirse de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes él. Escogió de su armario la ropa de trabajo que más le gustaba, se ató el cinturón del arma y guardó la pistola en él. Debía visitar el huerto, dar de comer a las aves, recoger los huevos, recolectar las frutas y verduras que estuviesen listas, y después, hacer lo de cada día con la comida para poder conservarla mejor. No les faltaba de nada, de momento comían de todo y variado y les sobraba siempre muchos alimentos, los cuales habían aprendido a conservar, y ya habían probado alguna que otra conserva de las que ellos mismos habían preparado con éxito. Cuando terminase con todo aquello sería la hora de preparar el pavo o el pollo de la cena. Hoy iba a comer a lo grande, buenos manjares de la tierra española, pues en sus arcones tenían guardados pollos de corral y alguna que otra pieza de ternera y cordero suculentas. Shinji se encargaría de preparar la mesa, la fiesta, de escoger las películas que iban a ver y la música que iban a escuchar.

Las horas transcurrían y se acercaban las doce del medio día. La granja y los animales estaban en orden, así como el huerto y demás. Asuka y Shinji habían terminado sus labores y era momento de comenzar a trabajar en la fiesta de esta noche. Desde la mañana, era la primera vez que se iban a encontrar cara a cara. Shinji salía del baño de su habitación, pues se había ido a duchar y a cambiarse de ropa. Al aparecer por el comedor, Asuka le recibió entusiasmada y con los brazos abiertos para darle un abrazo, que el joven aceptó sin reparos.

— Muchísimas gracias por el detalle de esta mañana, me encantan todos los jabones, huelen muy bien. ¿Dónde los has encontrado? Nunca los había visto, ni si quiera sé donde los has guardado para que no los vea.

— ¡Ah! Secreto del maestro, si te lo digo, ya no será una buena sorpresa.

— Tienes razón – le joven se rió sutilmente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que consiguió sonrojarle – Esta noche va a ser una gran noche. Hoy tenemos que beber algo especial, un buen cava, sí.

— ¿Beber? Luego se nos subirá a la cabeza.

— Bah, qué más da, un día es un día – decía sonriente la joven, pero Shinji no parecía muy convencido con la idea. Era bastante pesimista y creía en las casualidades ¿Y si bebían, se emborrachaban y justo en ese momento aparecía alguien? – además, tu ya vas algo piripi, estás rojo – añadió mientras se reía, a sabiendas de que no estaba rojo por eso, si no por el beso de ella.

— Bueno. Oye, tengo que ir al pueblo a buscar unas cosas importantes para la fiesta. No iré a Tortosa que está muy lejos, iré mejor al Perelló que no llega una hora el ir y venir, incluyendo la compra. ¿Te parece?

— Pero yo no puedo ir contigo, tengo muchas cosas que preparar todavía.

— Bueno, por una vez, no pasa nada, como voy aquí al lado no pasa nada. Tú de todos modos estate atenta a todo lo que escuches y se mueva a tu alrededor, y no dejes nunca el arma lejos, siempre llévala contigo. Cuando esté cerca, lo suficiente como para que el Walkie ya me dé señal, te llamaré y así sabrás que vengo yo y que no tienes ni que esconderte, ni nada.

— Genial.

**2**

Realmente todo era una patraña del joven, pues él era el primero que se negaba rotundamente a pasar ni un minuto alejados lo suficiente como para no poder llamarse con los walkie talkie. Pero lo cierto es que no pensaba viajar al pueblo. Ni tan si quiera se iba a alejar lo suficiente como para no tener señal en el walkie. Iba con el coche a una masía que había cercana al río y que no se podía ver desde la casa de ellos por culpa de un saliente de la montaña, porque realmente, la casa a la que iba Shinji no estaba ni a diez minutos. Allí tenía escondidos todos los regalos que había ido recopilando para Asuka. La joven desconocía aquel lugar, pues nunca había ido con Shinji allí y las veces que él había escondido las cosas, ella aún yacía dormida en el coche o las había trasladado luego más tarde, con la excusa de irse a arar con el tractor u otras historietas. Ahora debía entretenerse en envolver todos los regalos, guardarlos en unas cajas bien grandes y trasladarlos a la nave, como si fuesen cosas que se necesitasen para alguna instalación, y así Asuka ni preguntaría. Eran tantos paquetes, que necesito una hora para envolverlos todos y cargarlos al coche, y eso le sirvió como coartada perfecta para su supuesto viaje al Perelló.

Mientras tanto, en la masía, la chica alemana preparaba algunos de los manjares que degustarían en la cena. Normalmente cocinaba Shinji, pues ella no era muy amante de la cocina y prefería dedicar su tiempo de cocina a preparar conservas y otro tipo de trabajos que fuesen rutinarios. Pero esta vez quería preparar ella la comida. Había estado los últimos días leyendo muchas recetas de postres y dulces típicos de la navidad y los hubo cocinado. Estaban exquisitos. Quedó tan satisfecha de su propio trabajo que decidió que también haría la cena de la celebración. Prepararía algunos platos para picar, como gambas a la plancha, sepia, almejas, palitos de cangrejo, mejillones, pulpo y otro tipo de platos típicos españoles que hubo encontrado en los libros de recetas culinarias, y para acompañarlo de carne, asaría un buen pollo de corral que guardaban en el arcón. Después para el postre tendría piñas y melocotones. Y para terminar la fiesta brindarían con cava y comerían turrones y galletas navideñas. Iba a ser una fiesta redonda y también terminarían ellos rodando del dolor de barriga que les iba a dar. Asuka fue precavida y en el pueblo se había hecho con unos cuantos botes de sales de fruta y de manzanillas, así como también contaban en su habitación farmacia con jarabes y pastillas para los dolores de estómago.

Al cabo de un rato, Shinji hizo sonar el walkie talkie para avisarla de que regresaba y se dirigió directamente a la nave de los tractores, donde dejó las cajas con los regalos de ella. Eran muchos paquetes, tantos que podrían llenar el árbol de cajas como si fuesen una gran familia. Estaba completamente seguro de que Asuka pasaría su noche más feliz después de los últimos meses de penurias solos; las horas fueron transcurriendo y los preparativos estaban listos. La cena estaba caliente en el horno, en la salón de cine ya habían preparado las películas y la mesa para poder cenar y el árbol estaba a la espera de recibir sus regalos.

— ¡Ya está todo! Son las nueve de la noche. Antes de ponernos a cenar, ¿qué tal si ponemos los regalos en el árbol? Así lo hacíamos con Misato, ¿te parece? – preguntó Asuka sonriente y deseando poder comenzar la fiesta.

— Claro, cuando quieras. Voy a poner música, ves a por el tuyo, ahora iré yo a por el mío – le explicó el joven, mientras se dirigía una cadena de música que habían instalado en el salón y con la cual podían reproducir hasta sus itouch y ipod. Shinji puso una canción, ahora ya antigua, que le encantaba a Asuka y siempre la estaba bailando, que había sonado en las radios de medio mundo una y otra vez antes de que todo se fuese a pique. "_I gotta a feeling"_ comenzó a sonar a todo volumen en los altavoces, al tiempo que Asuka canturreaba en las escaleras de caracól.

— Ahora bajo, ¡había olvidado también que me tenía que vestir! – vociferó la joven sobre el estridente ruido de la música, al tiempo que le lanzaba un beso con la mano al joven.

Shinji también lo había olvidado. Primero corrió a por los regalos de Asuka. Pensó que como ella aún se tenía que vestir, le daría tiempo de sobras a colocar las cajas y paquetes al pie del árbol, antes de que ella pudiese verle hacerlo. Cuando hubo terminado, subió deprisa a la habitación, tomó una ducha muy rápida, y se puso un traje de chaqueta que Asuka le había cogido en uno de los viajes al pueblo. Se peinó y se perfumó, y por último preparó su ropa militar de huída. Revisó que en la mochila llevase todo lo necesario, según su kit y normas de supervivencia, y después bajó al salón. Sobre el sofá dejó su camiseta, chaqueta y pantalón militar, en el suelo las botas, y al lado, la mochila y el cinturón de las armas. Y pegado al respaldo del sofá, un rifle de asalto. Debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Se fijó que Asuka ya tenía todo eso listo también, pues sobre una silla había dejado todo lo que necesitaba para la huída; la espera se hizo larga pero valió la pena. Asuka bajaba las escaleras de caracol con un vestido negro largo acompañada de unos sencillos pendientes en forma de perlas blancas.. Su pelo estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, dejando caer un par de mechones por su rostro, y se había maquillado para una auténtica noche de fiesta. Estaba radiante, esplendorosa. Se puede decir que Shinji jamás la había visto así, tan guapa y se sentía feliz y orgulloso de verla tan emocionada. Bajaba las escaleras con un par de bolsas grandes en cada mano y Shinji se acercó veloz a ayudarla.

— Son tus regalos. No corras tanto. Los verás después de la media noche – le decía sonriente, mientas apartaba las bolsas de su alcance. La joven se había calzado unos tacones que le permitían ser otra vez más alta que Shinji, pues ahora rozaría perfectamente el metro setentaicinco y Shinji rondaba el metro setenta.

— No. No era mi intención. Sólo quería ayudarte.

— ¿Qué tal estoy?

— Estás radiante. Te veo muy guapa. No sabía que tenías ese tipo de vestidos en tu armario.

— Y tengo un par más. Tú tampoco estás mal, veo que has escogido uno de los trajes que tomé en las tiendas. Bueno, al menos no me eclipsas – dijo entre risas, mientras se dirigía al árbol a dejar sus regalos, momento en el cual sus carcajadas se truncaron. Allí había muchísimos regalos. Una vez más, Shinji la había dejado estupefacta – ¿Cómo es posible? ¿De dónde has sacado todas esas cajas y cuándo las has puesto ahí? ¿Cómo has podido esconder todo eso de mi vista? Si yo te he registrado la habitación miles de veces – inquiría entre indignada y contenta.

— ¿Qué me has registrado la habitación? Pero, es mi habitación – replicaba Shinji remarcado el adjetivo posesivo.

— Bueno, sólo era para ver si tenías regalos – le decía sonriente, mientras colocaba los regalos de sus bolsas alrededor de los de Shinji – Tenemos que hacer fotos de esto. Es un buen momento para recordar. Trae la cámara.

— Si, ahora cambia de tema. Ya voy a por la cámara – refunfuñaba entre dientes el joven.

Se hicieron varias fotos. En algunas aparecían solos. Otras las tomaron con el tirador automático. Hicieron fotos de la mesa, de la comida, y también de los adornos, fotos de todo lo que podían recordar. Comieron la deliciosa comida que Asuka había preparado, estuvieron escuchando música y bailando, y después viendo una película para descansar. Hasta que tocaron las doce de la noche. La alarma del reloj de la chica alemana comenzó a sonar. Ella se levantó corriendo, ahora ya sin los zapatos, y se presentó ante el árbol. Quería abrir sus regalos, estaba ansiosa. Shinji tomó la cámara y aprovechó para hacerle fotos y también para grabar un video. Eran muy felices y merecían recordarlo. Había muchos regalos, pero Shinji se había guardado en el bolsillo el más estratégico, el que más le gustaba. Encontró unas deportivas y una mochila de acampada, ambas de diseño que le fascinaron. Un reloj de pulsera y un par de gorras, ambos también de marca. Varias películas y discos musicales que no tenía. Una cámara de fotos réflex con un buen objetivo y un marco de fotos digital, y en el fondo de la caja, un álbum de fotos. Al principio no lo había abierto, pensando que estaba vacío, pero después se dio cuenta de que en él ya había fotografías. Lo abrió por la primera página en sentido occidental y encontró fotos de ella: En el pueblo, en las tiendas, en la cocina, en el huerto, con las gallinas, en la piscina, en casa viendo la tele, y un largo etcétera. Había muchas fotos de ella que no sabía que existían ni que las había tomado. Era un regalo muy bonito, casi el que más le había gustado. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se lanzó a por su último regalo, el más grande. Lo había dejado para el final porque al ver una caja tan grande pensó que sería el mejor de todos. Rasgó con sumo cuidado el papel que lo envolvía y pudo ver una caja de madera lacada. Era un pequeño baúl cerrado con un par de broches. Los retiró y abrió la tapa. En el interior había una prenda rojo carmesí. Estiró de ella y se convirtió poco a poco en un increíble vestido rojo. Era el vestido más bonito que había visto hasta ahora. No lo vio en ninguna tienda las veces que habían bajado al pueblo, ni tampoco en Tarragona. No sabía como Shinji se podía haber hecho con ese vestido. Tenía bordados e incrustaciones, así como una fina capa de velo que lo decoraban. Tenía un corpiño en la parte superior que se ajustaba la cintura y después una enorme falda brocada con detalles de flores. En el fondo del baúl también había unos zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido. Asuka desapareció en visto y no visto con ambas cosas en mano. Se cambió veloz como un gamo su atuendo y se vistió con el nuevo traje. Al poco reapareció en el salón.

— Estás muy guapa.

— ¡Tachán! – espetó la joven dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y abalanzándose sobre Shinji – ¡Me encanta!

— Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Déjame que te haga una fotografía – la joven se apartó, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Pa-ta-ta! Estoy muy feliz, me encanta esta fiesta.

Shinji se volvió a acercar a la joven y estrago de su bolsillo el último regalo. Era una pequeña caja fina, de forma cuadrada, que estaba cerrada únicamente con un lazo plateado. La joven le miró perpleja, pues creía que ya se habían terminado los regalos, y lo abrió. En el interior estaba el único regalo que él había podido coger en Tarragona. Una fina cadena de oro blanco que sostenía una letra S con incrustaciones de zafiros.

— Siempre te llevaré conmigo. Pónmelo – le dijo Asuka con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se giraba para que Shinji pudiera cerrar el broche de la cadena.

— Ya está. – La joven se giró y se fundió en un largo abrazo con él. Al final la había hecho llorar de emoción. Algo que no quería hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Los últimos meses todo había cambiado y su relación había ido a mejor. Estaban tan bien, que ya no existían tan si quiera discusiones entre ellos. Ella había dejado de verle como el Shinji de Japón. Ahora era un hombre que luchaba por salir adelante y que la comprendía y la ayudaba en la medida de lo posible. Le admiraba. Hubo un momento que Asuka hizo ademán de arrancar a hablar entre susurros, pero él no quiso dar pie a esa conversación. Se apartó y fue a abrir sus regalos. Asuka había estado también muy acertada. Entre los regalos había guantes, gorras, gorros, cinturones, botas y un par de jerséis nuevos. Todos los regalos eran muy útiles. Mientras Shinji recogía todos los papeles y los tiraba al fuego de la chimenea, Asuka se aproximo para intentar hablar una vez más:

— Shinji, gracias por todo. ¿Este collar significa que…?

— No, no – antes de que pudiese terminar, él la interrumpió.

— No, déjame terminar. Ya no es como antes. Ahora no te odio, hace mucho de eso. Ahora te admiro y te veo como un hombre. Todo ha cambiado, somos algo más mayores y entiendo que nunca podremos estar con nadie más, y no me importa ¿sabes? Lo mejor de todo esto es que no me importa no poder estar con nadie más, porque yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Este collar significa mucho para mí.

— No Asuka, pero déjame explicarme.

— No es necesario – replicaba la joven, estirando de la mano de Shinji para que se sentase con ella en el sofá.

— Sí lo es – se sentó y la cogió por ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos – yo te he escuchado a ti, ahora escúchame tu a mí.

— Vale…

— Te agradezco lo que dices y todos los esfuerzos que has hecho para llegar hasta aquí, sentimentalmente hablando, pero ya hablamos de esto hace mucho.

— ¿Pero y el collar? Tiene una S.

— Sí, lo sé, y cogí la S intencionadamente. Quiero que me lleves contigo, claro que sí, pero no busco nada más. Lo eres todo para mí, no hay otra cosa por la que luchar en este mundo y quiero que lo sepas, que estaré siempre contigo y lucharé siempre por ti.

— Pero si estamos solos para siempre, ¿qué sentido tiene no amarnos?

— No lo sé, pero para mí, ahora todo ha cambiado. Yo no puedo sentir nada hacia ti ahora mismo que no sea amistad y protección. No puedo imaginar que te pongo una mano encima, ni que tan si quiera lo intento. No te puedo ver así.

— Pero – preguntaba casi plañidera la joven – pero, ¿algún día me viste así? ¿Algún día soñaste que sería para ti? ¿qué tu y yo estaríamos juntos? – el joven la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos.

— Alguna vez, sí. Porque no, alguna vez sí, hace algún tiempo. Pero ya es agua pasada. Tuvimos algunas conversaciones y comprendí que éramos como hermanos. Ya no importa eso, Asuka. Disfrutemos de esta hermosa fiesta que has preparado.

— Vale, pero sólo una cosa.

— Dime – preguntó cauteloso y algo atemorizado el joven, no sabía por dónde le saldría Asuka.

— Dime que en un futuro podremos estar juntos – hubo una larga pausa, al cabo de la cual él se incorporó y estiró de los brazos de ella para levantarla también y bailar, y respondió:

— Puede que en un futuro seas tú quien no quiere nada conmigo. No te tortures. Vivamos el presente.

Pasaron unos minutos más bailando abrazados, al son de una música que iba a descompás con ellos, mientras Asuka se enjuagaba las lágrimas. Estaba muy emocionada por toda la noche y el momento le había quedado grande. No estaba tan triste por que Shinji le hubiese dicho que no a su declaración, pero todo se había magnificado en una noche tan mágica que pronto dejaría de serlo.

Tocaban ya la una y media de la madrugada, cuado el walkie talkie que Shinji llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a sonar, haciendo diversas interferencias y eso nunca antes lo había hecho.


	22. Capítulo 21: El Alfil Blanco se mueve

**21**

**EL ALFIL BLANCO SE MUEVE**

**1**

Hacía varios meses que Sarah Jordan sobrevivía como podía en Castelldefels, el primer lugar en el que habían despertado los niños. Durante todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a escribir la información que se volcó en su mente gracias al implante que Gendoh le había hecho durante sus experimentos. Al principio comenzó a escribir en una pequeña libreta a mano, pero después se hizo con un ordenador y una impresora, además de dos lápices electrónicos y un disco duro externo para tener copias de seguridad. Le había llevado mucho tiempo narrarlo todo y describirlo al más mínimo detalle, pero era de vital importancia. Sabía que aquella información valdría probablemente el futuro del planeta y temía que tarde o temprano se borrase de su memoria, pues de la misma forma paradójica que había llegado, se podría marchar. Al principio sólo fueron los recuerdos de Rei, pero después fueron también los de Gendoh. En cualquier caso, después de aquella conexión que tuvo hacia ya más de dieciséis semanas, no había vuelto a recibir nada, ni tan si quiera pinchazos de dolor. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y era como si nunca antes hubiese vivido aquel fatídico episodio. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de desamparo y angustia por no poder estar cerca de Shinji seguía teniéndolo. Era como si los recuerdos de Rei se hubiesen grabado a fuego en el interior de su memoria.

Ahora sentía la necesidad de partir. Debía encontrarles. La obligación que se había impuesto ya estaba cumplida y seguir en aquel lugar no tenía sentido. Era el momento de buscar a Shinji. Recogió las pocas pertenencias que le hubo entregado el doctor Bryant Reynolds antes de ser asesinado, guardó el portátil, los lápices electrónicos y el disco duro en un maletín, y se cargó a la espalda una mochila de acampada con un saco de dormir y algunas mudas de ropa. Localizó un vehículo y después se dirigió al centro comercial. No sabía cuánto tiempo andaría buscándoles, así que debía equiparse. Igual que los niños hubiesen hecho antaño. Transformó el todo terreno en una verdadera roulotte de acampada. Comida en conservas, bebidas y lácteo en polvo y condensado, un par de utensilios de cocina para poder servirse, un par de botellines de gas y una cocina portátil, cazo, sartén y vaso, varias garrafas de agua, material de higiene, ropa de muda y de abrigo, saco de dormir y manta auxiliar, linternas, pilas, radio, gafas de sol, gorras, protectores solares y algunos medicamentos. La verdad es que no se lo pensó mucho, no quiso perder mucho tiempo en recoger posibles objetos que pudiese necesitar, pero es que tampoco se molestó en hacer un listado de aquellas cosas útiles y necesarias, y de esa forma, era mucho más difícil equiparse. Tanto Shinji como Asuka disponían de ese listado, el cual habían pensado detenidamente y habían ido completando a lo largo de los meses. Quizás fuese que Sarah no eran tan consciente del peligro como lo eran ellos, o tal vez que se guiaba por sus corazonadas. Tenía la sensación de que sabía dónde estaba Shinji y que algo la guiaría hasta él.

Horas más tarde, circulaba por la autopista del mediterráneo en dirección Tarragona. Apenas era medio día y ya estaba cerca de la antigua ciudad capital romana. Viajaba lentamente, siguiendo ese tenue hilo de esperanza que la guiaba hacia la dirección en la que creía que se podían ocultar. El depósito de combustible estaba más de medio, pero su estómago estaba completamente vacío. Necesitaba hacer una parada y una gasolinera podría ser el lugar ideal. El destino así lo había querido, quién sabe si fruto de la casualidad o tal vez una verdadera corazonada, y es que Sarah Jordan dio con la gasolinera del viejo Alain. Detuvo su coche frente a la puerta de la tienda y se bajó del vehículo. Pronto pudo ver que aquella gasolinera había estado habitada, pues el suelo estaba lleno de cartones y latas vacías. Ágilmente, empuñó la pistola que el doctor Bryant le había entregado y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al abrirla un hedor putrefacto inundó sus fosas nasales, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos. No podía entrar allí o quién sabe, quizá contraería alguna enfermedad. Súbitamente, se escucharon unos golpes en el suelo, de lo que parecía ser un bastón. Sarah sabía algo de español, incluso mejor que Shinji. Cuando había sido actriz de Hollywood, trabajó de la mano de algunos directores y compañeros de profesión que eran latinos y algunos incluso españoles, lo que le había despertado el interés por la lengua latina. Lo entendía y lo leía casi a la perfección, y lo hablaba de un modo aceptable aunque su acento era pésimo. Varios golpes se sucedieron una vez más en el interior del recinto, y Sarah no dudó en preguntar quien había allí y por qué golpeaba el suelo. Repentinamente, un anciano en un estado deplorable, apareció entre las sombras de la tienda, dando un gran susto a Sarah a la cual se le aceleró el corazón. El viejo Alain se acercó a la puerta y la saludó apenas erguiendo su mano derecha hasta la altura de su cintura. Se notaba que aquel hombre estaba sin comer ni beber y que pronto desfallecería. Al verla y escucharla hablar, supo que era una mujer extranjera, pero su emoción al verla le hizo brotar lágrimas de alegría. Hacía meses que no veía un humano, los daba a todos por muertos, pero allí, sin saber cómo ni por qué había aparecido aquel ángel de cabellos rubios. Sarah abrió el maletero del coche y le dio seis de las siete garrafas de agua que llevaba, y le entregó todas las latas de conserva, excepto dos que se reservó para comer y cenar. El hombre no pudo sostenerse más tiempo y se recostó sobre una pila de cajas de madera que había en la puerta de la tienda. No cesaba de mirarla, atónito. Y Sarah volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez le preguntó por los niños. Quería saber si había visto unos niños extranjeros, perdidos. Alain ató cabos, pensó que era la madre de aquellos niños, o quizá su hermana mayor, una mujer que los andaba buscado, luchadora, que aún y habiendo pasado los meses, seguía incesante la búsqueda de aquellos pequeños a los que él un día ayudó. El hombre no titubeó y le pidió que le trajese un mapa de los muchos que había en el mostrador de la tienda. Sarah no quería entrar, así que prefirió darle su propio mapa de carreteras. Lo abrió y el hombre señaló con su dedo índice el lugar donde los había enviado antaño. Sarah con un bolígrafo marcó el lugar y se volvió a dirigir al hombre:

— No puedo hacer más por usted. Tenga esta agua y esta comida, y diríjase al pueblo más cercano con ese vehículo que tiene ahí. Ya no tiene porqué ocultarse, los militares no regresarán más a este lugar. Y si lo hacen, no vendrán a por usted, si no a por los niños. No vuelva a decirle a nadie donde se encuentran, se lo pido por favor. ¿Me ha entendido? Si revela la posición de los niños, todos estaremos muertos, nunca diga que los vio.

Alain asentía con su cabeza, concienzudo. Pensaba lo mismo que ella y si le había dicho donde se encontraba la guarida de los niños, era porque creyó que ella era familiar. Sea como fuere, Sarah tenía mucha fe, pues aquel hombre que se encontraba en un estado lamentable no tenía porque saber ni por quién le estaban preguntando, ni a dónde habían ido. Lo más probable era que aquel hombre estuviese mintiendo, o contestando por contestar. Al fin y al cabo era un anciano senil y abandonado en mitad de la nada. Pero Sarah quería creerle, algo le decía que si ese hombre estaba allí y le había señalado aquel lugar, era por algo. En cualquier caso, no tenía nada que perder. Y al final, sin comer, retomó su camino rumbo a encontrarles.

**2**

Maine. Cuartel general de la IBI Explorer. Gendoh se reunía por tercera vez desde el tiempo que llevaban en aquel nuevo cuartel, con todos los integrantes de su equipo técnico. Quería saber cómo habían avanzado los trabajos de investigación, ver si el nuevo campamento de humanos funcionaba como era debido, saber si los pocos humanos supervivientes estaban a salvo; en realidad, sólo quería encubrir sus nuevos planes, pero todo tendría que llegar a su debido tiempo. Tras la reunión, Michelle Hershlag, Kaji y Hyuuga, se encontraron en el despacho de ésta. Llamarían a Giselle para saber cómo iba todo por Europa, y de paso, filtrarían información en clave sobre Darío y Asier y su búsqueda de los niños. La llamada fue frustrante, pues todo seguía igual, no había ni rastro de los niños y el espécimen de Sarah Jordan seguía en paradero desconocido. El problema era el frío invierno que azotaba ahora sobre las tierras Europeas. Las esperanzas de encontrar a los niños con vida cada vez se disipaban más, pero se negaban a creer que no los encontrarían.

Randall Command, por su parte, informó a Gendoh, que efectivamente, Sarah seguía sin aparecer.

El tiempo corría contra los planes de Michelle y sus aliados, y cada vez las cuerdas les apretaban más y más. No sabían a donde quería llegar Gendoh, pero estaba claro que no desembocaría en un final feliz para ellos, ni para la humanidad.

Ahora tomarían un tiempo de descanso, eran fechas de vacaciones, y Gendoh quería librarse durante un tiempo de ellos, al fin y al cabo, aunque los tuviese recluidos en aquel cuartel para tenerlos bien vigilados, también se maniataba él mismo, pues no podía hacer todos los movimientos que deseaba. Gendoh viajaría de vuelta a Japón, donde retomaría algunos de los proyectos que tenía en mente, mientras que Michelle y su equipo se dirigirían al cuartel de la SGUA donde asesinaron a Bryant para recabar más información.

— ¿Creéis que algún día daremos con los niños? – preguntaba Hyuuga mientras removían papeles que habían esparcidos por las mesas del cuartel de Bryant.

— Sí. No puedo pensar lo contrario. Si lo hiciese no podría seguir viviendo. Tendría que quitarme la vida – decía Michelle mirando al techo.

— ¿Y si Gendoh juega un paso por delante nuestro? – inquirió Kaji

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaron casi al unísono.

— Desde que estamos en Maine no podemos filtrarnos en los ordenadores de Gendoh y Fuyutsuki, sería excesivamente peligroso. Yo creo que Gendoh no es estúpido, y de la misma manera que Randall amenazó a Giselle, a sabiendas de que buscamos a los niños, Gendoh también lo debe saber. Pero hay algo aún peor. Y es que Gendoh sabe donde dejaron a los niños. ¿Y si juega un paso por delante nuestro y está esperando que los encontramos para hacerles algo?

— ¿Algo como qué? – preguntaba Hyuuga intrigado.

— No sé. Activar algo, una cepa de virus, o yo que sé. Este hombre es tan retorcido que lo espero todo. ¿Y si llevan implantes como Sarah? Recordar que Bryant llevaba un implante localizador y se podía saber dónde estaba en todo momento.

— No – replicó contundente Michelle – Shinji y Asuka no pueden llevar esos implantes por una sencilla razón: cuando los criogenizó Gendoh, aún no existían, fue después cuando se comenzaron a utilizar y después resultaron nocivos, así que no creo que se arriesgase a implantárselos una vez descriogenizados.

— Tienes razón. – Kaji asentía pensativo, mientras daba vueltas a la idea de que Gendoh pudiese caminar un paso por delante de ellos, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

— Kaji, olvídalo. Si pensamos así es lo mismo que ser pesimista – explicaba Hyuuga.

— No, al contrario, sólo quiero anticiparme a los pasos del maldito comandante, pero no sé cómo. Si pudiéramos contar con Sarah en nuestras filas ¿creéis que está viva?

— No sólo está viva, si no que ella sí que anda un paso por delante de Gendoh – dijo Michelle.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Por qué crees que la buscan a la desesperada? Sarah tenía un implante experimental, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Ah sí! – Espetó Hyuuga.

— ¿Qué me he perdido?

— Kaji, ¿recuerdas cuando me infiltré en el ordenador de Gendoh y encontré aquellos listados de objetivos? – el hombre asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Hyuuga – ¿te acuerdas que encontré una información referente a unos implantes de conexiones intra-neuronales?

— Ostras, ¿no fastidies que aquellos archivos que le enviamos a Giselle…?

— Así es – respondió esta vez Michelle – Giselle determinó que esos implantes servían para poder conectar dos mentes a la vez, una especie de conector neuronal como el que se empleaba con los Evas. No tenía muy claro que funciones podía desempeñar ni cuál era su capacidad total, pero lo que estaba claro es que con ese microchip se podría lograr implantar recuerdos y memoria en una persona. La duda estaba en si tendría conexiones directas con otro ser humano.

— Ese experimento estoy seguro de que Gendoh lo llevó a cabo con Rei. Ese hombre está enfermo, quiere recuperar a toda costa a su mujer y no sabe cómo – Kaji meneaba su cabeza en señal de negación, mientras se lamentaba de lo patético que era el comandante.

— Sí, yo lo encontré entre los archivos. Sólo existían dos microchips, al parecer valían un dineral fabricarlos y muchos años de trabajo. Uno lo llevaba Rei y el otro se lo implantaron a Sarah – concluyó Hyuuga.

— Es por eso que debemos conseguir que Sarah esté en nuestro bando, y encontrarla. Debería estar en nuestra lista de prioridades, como lo están Shinji y Asuka – aclaró Michelle.

— Sarah es el futuro.

**3**

A la altura de Salou, una trinchera de vehículos cortaba el paso de la autopista y los arcenes. Era imposible seguir adelante. Desde lejos, antes de llegar frente a los vehículos, Sarah había podido divisar la situación y le pareció peligrosa, lo suficiente como para retroceder a la salida anterior de la autopista y cambiar de carreteras. Detuvo su marcha, viró su todoterreno, y retomó el camino marcha atrás, pero no pudo avanzar ni quinientos metros más que un grupo de vehículos lo rodearon. Estaba atrapada. Frenó en seco y alcanzó su arma sin perder de vista a los coches que la acechaban. Los coches se colocaron de forma que Sarah no pudiese escapar y se bajó la primera persona. Un hombre esbelto y alto, de cabello corto y negro, vestido con ropa deportiva se acercó unos metros. En su mano derecha sostenía un fusil y en su mano izquierda un pañuelo blanco. Paradojas de la vida, pues no se podía venir en son de paz con esa arma en las manos. Agitó el pedazo de prenda, al tiempo que avanzaba unos metros más, hasta que Sarah accionó el claxon. No quería que siguiese caminando y aún menos hacia ella. El hombre detuvo su marcha y levantó el fusil, apuntando hacia el vehículo.

— ¡Bájate del coche! – vociferó – ¡Ahora mismo! – Sarah procedió a abrir la puerta de su todoterreno, al tiempo que se colocaba la pistola en la espalda.

— ¡Cuidado, está armada! – espetó la voz de un hombre a la retaguardia.

— ¡Tira el arma! – volvió a ordenarle a gritos el hombre del pañuelo blanco.

— No – dijo Sarah.

— ¡Joven, no seas estúpida, tira el arma!

— Tírala tú. Me estás apuntando. No quiero tirar mi arma – insistía Sarah con agallas, sabiendo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras.

— Tira el arma y no te pasará nada.

— Me habéis acorralado, me apuntáis con un fusil y ahora me queréis despojar de mi pistola. No, no te creo. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

— No voy a dejar de apuntarte mientras no tires el arma – insistió el hombre del pañuelo.

— ¿Qué que es lo que queréis de mí, te repito? – decía plantándoles cara.

— Mi nombre es Daniel. Nos estamos protegiendo de los intrusos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de nosotros?

— Yo no quiero nada, no voy a este pueblo, pasaba por la autopista en dirección a Valencia y vosotros me habéis detenido aquí – súbitamente, una mujer se bajó de otro coche y se encaró con Sarah.

— Claro, eso dicen todos. El último mató a mi hermano y a mi marido, sin piedad. Unos salvajes, asesinos. El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos matamos los unos a los otros.

— Eso díselo a Daniel que me sigue apuntando con su fusil – le respondió Sarah, pues no sabía porque le reprochaban a ella que hubiesen sufrido un ataque de otras personas.

— Eran extranjeros como tú. Gentuza que ha venido a nuestro país a robarnos y a matarnos. No le des más coba, mátala o nos matará ella a nosotros – decía la mujer, vengativa, mientras azuzaba a Daniel.

— ¡Cállate! Y sube al coche. María, llévatela de aquí – otra mujer apareció y la arrastró hasta su coche – No tienes opción, entrégate o morirás. No te vamos a dejar ir, así que o te vienes por las buenas, o te mataré.

Sarah lo pensó detenidamente, no había hecho el viaje en balde para morir. Quizá tenía opción de hablar con ellos, allí donde la llevasen, y la dejaban libre para poder seguir su camino, pero estaba claro que enfrentarse a ellos era inútil. Finalmente optó por dejar la pistola en el suelo y empujarla unos metros hacia el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Dos hombres aparecieron por detrás la maniataron y se la llevaron a golpes hacia otro coche. Un tercer hombre se encargó de llevarse el todoterreno de Sarah hasta el campamento en el que vivían.

Una vez allí la obligaron a desnudarse, pero Sarah se negó. Al final, las mujeres se la llevaron a una habitación en privado y consiguieron que se quitase la ropa. Querían buscar si llevaba otras armas escondidas. Saquearon sus objetos personales y las pocas cosas que le quedaban en el vehículo. Sarah comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sólo había perdido el arma de Bryant, también le habían quitado los documentos, y el diario del doctor, así como el portátil y las copias de seguridad que había guardado sobre la memoria de Gendoh. No había estado trabajando tantos meses para perderlo todo de aquella forma tan estúpida; mientras se vestía con una ropa que los hombres le habían facilitado, es decir, algo nada práctico ni cómodo, sino una minifalda y una camiseta de tirantes, sin ropa interior, lo que le hacía pasar un frío indescriptible, recibió la visita de un grupo de hombres, encabezado por Daniel y una mujer embarazada. Los primeros en entrar fueron los tipejos, los cuales no dejaron de decir sandeces y obscenidades al verla.

— Madre mía jefe, ¿esta jamelga para quien va a ser? Yo la quiero para mí, tiene un polvazo.

— Cállate, salid de aquí todos – ordenó Daniel, mientras acompañaba de la mano a la mujer embarazada.

— Hola – le dijo ésta – me llamo Verónica.

— Hm, Sarah – se presentó entre dientes, mientras intentaba taparse los pechos con los brazos, pues la camiseta era demasiado fina y daba la sensación de que se transparentaba.

— Toma, ponte mi chaqueta – dijo la mujer, mientras se la extendía. Sarah la tomó y se la puso.

— Bueno Sarah, te presento a mi mujer. Ya te ha dicho que se llama Verónica. Está embarazada de siete meses, ya lo puedes ver.

— Sí…

— Hace aproximadamente un mes, dos niños nos atacaron. Se metieron en nuestra ciudad y mataron a cuatro de mis compañeros. A dos los abatieron de un tiro. Al hermano de Carla, la mujer que te gritaba, lo acribillaron a tiros, no tuvieron piedad, y a su marido le cortaron el cuello. Esos salvajes andan por ahí sueltos y como comprenderás, desde entonces, tomamos muchas precauciones.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sarah.

— Iban a buscar combustible – explicaba Verónica – Al parecer, ya en la gasolinera se toparon con ellos. Recibimos una llamada de que se habían encontrado con dos supervivientes que les habían plantado cara. Mi marido envió al marido y al hermano de Carla para ayudarles. Aquellos niños siguieron su camino hasta Tarragona, pasado nuestro campamento, y ellos les siguieron hasta allí. Después de eso, no sabemos nada más, sólo que los mataron.

— ¿Y qué creéis que ocurrió?

— Que eran unos asesinos – dijo Daniel.

— Ya. Pero, eran dos niños, ¿no? Alguna explicación, alguna idea, algo os imaginaréis que pudo ocurrir, ¿no? – insistía Sarah

— Creo que les tendieron una emboscada y los mataron sin preguntar – explicó Daniel.

— No me lo creo. ¿Quieres que os diga que pienso que pasó? Visto lo visto, por experiencia propia, creo que me puedo hacer una idea.

— Dinos – decía Daniel, mientras Verónica asentía con la cabeza.

— Esos niños se sintieron acorralados, les intentaron robar, los azuzaron y los acecharon. Probablemente uno de los dos niños era una niña y se sobrepasaron con ella, le hicieron algo o quizá la intentaron secuestrar. Los dos niños se enfadaron mucho y cuando tuvieron oportunidad se escaparon y los mataron sin remordimientos. Eso es lo que creo que pasó.

— No.

— ¡Sí! – gritó enfadada Verónica – Asume la verdad, Daniel. Tus amigos eran unos enfermos, como lo son todos los hombres del campamento que están solos. Están obsesionados con una única idea, sólo quieren mujeres, al precio que sea, les da igual el mundo. Ellos se pasaron con los niños y lo sabes, pudimos escuchar la radio como gritaban e intentaron forzar a la niña. Lo escuchamos, no lo niegues. ¿Crees que si mueres y me quedo sola en el mundo me van a respetar? Son gentuza. Y sólo la han retenido a ella para lo mismo, ¿qué crees que quieren de ella? Y tú no haces más que ayudarles, me das lástima.

— ¡Verónica! – gritó desesperado Daniel.

— No. Estoy harta, quiero irme de aquí, no quiero que mi bebé nazca en este ambiente. Ayuda a esta chica a huir o mato al bebé y me mato yo también – los ojos de Sarah y Daniel se abrieron como platos.

— Pero cariño…

— Hazlo.

Era la salvación de Sarah. No habría otra oportunidad. Daniel aprovechó durante la noche, que los hombres y las pocas mujeres que habían festejaban las fiestas de Navidad, entre gritos, cánticos, música y bebida. Era el momento de huir. Recogió las pertenencias de Sarah y se dirigió a su vehículo donde tenía sus armas y las pertenencias de su mujer Verónica. La ayudó a subirse al coche y con sumo sigilo, partieron. Huirían hacia Valencia, dejarían atrás a toda esa gente y se perderían para siempre en el mapa de España donde no pudiesen encontrarles; horas más tarde, llegaron a Tortosa, donde dejaron a Sarah. Apenas tocaba la media noche y aún no había llegado al destino que le había marcado el viejo Alain en la gasolinera. Las últimas horas habían sido de verdadera tensión, pues nunca pensó que podría salir viva de esta, pero sea como fuere, el destino una vez más le sonreía. Sobre la historia que Daniel y Verónica le habían contado, tenía la ferviente creencia de que aquellos dos niños de los que hablaban podrían ser Shinji y Asuka y temía que ya no estuviesen ocultos donde el anciano de la gasolinera le había dicho. Aún y así, tenía una esperanza mayor, y es que tras aquel relato, sabía que los niños seguían vivos y no andaban por el mundo, famélicos, pues se habían enfrentado a otros hombres, y habrían salido victoriosos.

El matrimonio embarazado, dejó a Sarah cercana a un cuartel de policía, donde se pudo hacer con un nuevo todoterreno. Forzó la puerta de entrada con la pistola de Bryant, y en el interior se equipó con ropa de los Mossos d'Esquadra, linternas, nuevas armas y un equipo de radio con walkie talkie, que encendió y puso en frecuencia con el todoterreno. Era el momento de averiguar dónde estaban los niños. Si ella hubiese tenido que ocultarse en aquel lugar, al primer sitio donde hubiese ido, habría sido hacia las montañas. Arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia Fullola.


	23. Capítulo 22: La Reunión de las Blancas

Paste your document here...

**22**

**LA REUNIÓN DE LAS BLANCAS**

**1**

Las interferencias se repetían una y otra vez en el walkie talkie de Shinji. No había vuelta atrás. Por primera vez debían poner el plan de emergencia en marcha. Ambos niños corrieron hacia las sillas donde habían dejado la mochila, las armas y la ropa. Se desvistieron veloces, cargaron los materiales y llamaron a la perra. Asuka salió con ella por la puerta trasera y esperó a Shinji en la esquina de la casa, mientras éste corrió a la nave del motor a detenerlo y dejar el lugar a oscuras. Sin embargo, probablemente ya era demasiado tarde. Las luces de navidad y las de la casa se habrían visto a lo lejos, en la inmensa noche oscura que bañaba el terreno.

Unos segundos más tarde, ambos niños se habían reunido en la parte trasera de la casa, al final de la valla que cercaba el huerto. A tientas, en la oscuridad, ayudados por la poca luz que proyectaba la luna, se desplazaron con cautela hacia la parte superior de la montaña. Más arriba, si seguían el camino de su propia casa, llegaban a una casa pequeña, cercana a una balsa de agua, donde solían llevar a las cabras a pastar. De momento se ocultarían allí, a la espera de averiguar si ocurría algo o no. En aquella casa tenían guardado un coche y dos motos por si acaso debían huir en algún momento, como en esta ocasión. Todas las medidas preventivas que tomasen siempre serían pocas, y ahora estaban orgullosos de haber sido tan pesados con el tema de la seguridad, pues tenían de todo a su alcance para sobrevivir.

El walkie talkie volvió a sonar una vez más y estaba vez emitía un nítido mensaje en código Morse. Asuka tomó nota de los pitidos para después poder descifrarlo. Súbitamente la perra Alaska comenzó a ladrar y Shinji, veloz, cubrió su hocico con sus manos, debían estar en silencio y bien ocultos. Extrajo de su mochila un bozal y se lo puso a la perra para evitar que volviese a ladrar; el mensaje se había terminado y también las interferencias del transmisor, pero continuaba escuchándose un sonido a lo lejos. Quien se estuviese acercando, se desplazaba con un vehículo lentamente.

— Dice el mensaje: "S.O.S. Sarah. Buscar. Shinji" – leía Asuka con detenimiento.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Lo has apuntado bien? – preguntaba el niño muy preocupado.

— …sí – respondió dubitativa la joven.

— ¿Saben mi nombre? ¿Y me están buscando? ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó temblorosa.

— Pues no lo tengo claro. ¿Sarah? Ha dicho Sarah. ¿Será una trampa? No sé qué hacer ahora mismo.

— No salgas Shinji y tampoco contestes, por favor. Seguro que es un cebo. Deben ser amigos de los hombres que nos atacaron en Tarragona y se hacen pasar por una mujer. Quieren venganza.

— ¿Cómo nos han podido encontrar? Hemos hecho algo mal.

— No, es imposible que nos encuentren aquí.

— Han sido las luces. Tenemos que ser más cautelosos – decía Shinji preocupado sin dejar de pensar en el mensaje del walkie talkie, el cual volvió a sonar otra vez, emitiendo el mismo mensaje.

Súbitamente, las luces de un vehículo aparecieron por el camino de subida a la casa. Les habían descubierto y habían seguido el rastro de las luces hasta ésta. Ahora descubrirían el chalet, todos los animales y demás cosas que tenían en ella, sabiendo sí o sí que vivían allí. No tendrían más remedio que abandonarlo todo para siempre; el coche se detuvo ante la valla de entrada, paró el motor y accionó el claxon varias veces. Los dos niños se miraron atónitos. No sólo habían llegado hasta ellos, sino que no tenían reparos en avisarles. Podría ser que estuviesen armados, que fuesen más de dos, que se sintiesen superiores. Podrían ser tantas cosas que temían salir. Pero Shinji no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó corriendo de la casa, y armado con un fusil con mira nocturna, se posicionó donde podía vislumbrar el vehículo que acababa de llegar. Asuka, atemorizada, se quedó en la pequeña casa, sosteniendo a la perra que quería ir tras el joven; pronto la tuvo a tiro. Tras la mira pudo divisar una mujer de cabellos claros, que se paseaba alrededor del vehículo con una linterna, alumbrando de un lugar a otro. Shinji escudriñó con su mira en el interior del coche y en los alrededores, quería saber si estaba sola o si venía con alguien más. Pero allí no había nadie, sólo estaba la joven. Él hizo un gesto a la joven alemana y se alejó más, en dirección a la casa. Asuka intentó detenerle, pero fue inútil; se subió al tejado de la casa y se posicionó en un lugar donde la intrusa no le pudiese ver, pero la tuviese a tiro y entonces utilizó una vez más el walkie talkie. Anteriormente, cuando estuvieron en Tarragona, le había funcionado y esperaba que en esta ocasión también fuese así.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – le inquirió Shinji — en inglés —, mientras le apuntaba con el cañón del fusil. La joven corrió a la radio del vehículo y contestó.

— Hola, hola, soy Sarah, busco a un joven llamado Shinji y a una chica que está con él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Vengo en son de paz, soy amiga. Amiga del doctor Bryant Reynolds y de Giselle Harsh. Y también sé cosas de vosotros. Soy amiga. Por favor… – explicaba desesperada Sarah. No había caído en la cuenta de que no podría identificarse delante de ellos con criterio o con pruebas irrefutables de que no quería hacerles daño. Siempre pensó que sería tan fácil como llegar allí y decir hola, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que todo sería mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

— No sé quiénes son esas personas. – Shinji comenzaba a impacientarse.

— Está bien. Sé cosas de vosotros. Te llamas Shinji Ikari, tu madre es Yui y tu padre Gendoh Ikari. El os abandonó aquí. Os criogenizó y experimentó con vosotros. Hay mucha gente que os está buscando porque sois la posible cura a un virus que ha asolado la humanidad. Yo también fui un experimento. El doctor Bryant os buscaba para ayudaros. Rei Ayanami os buscaba también. Era la mano derecha de Gendoh. Quería matarme.

— Para, para, para – exclamó Shinji atónito – ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sé que no eres un miembro del ejército que nos está buscando?

— A mí también me criogenizaron.

— ¿Y qué? Dime algo más convincente o no tendré más remedio que matarte – durante unos minutos se hizo el silencio y la joven americana no decía nada, hasta que Shinji disparó con el fusil unos centímetros cerca de la joven, la cual gritó atemorizada ante sonido cercano del proyectil.

— ¡No me mates! Estoy sola. ¿No lo ves? No soy un militar, soy un civil como tú.

Asuka había oído el disparo de lejos y no pudo evitar correr hacia la casa, temía lo peor. La perra echó a correr delante de ella y llegó rápido al lugar donde se encontraba la joven y justo tras ella llegó la alemana, quien se encontró de bruces contra la americana. Shinji las vio desde la mirilla y sin pensarlo dos veces, voceó:

— ¡Asuka, apártate de ella! – al tiempo que se incorporaba en el tejado sin dejar de apuntar a Sarah. – Si le pones una sola mano encima, te acribillo a tiros. – la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

— ¡No quiero haceros daño! – exclamaba la americana mientras levantaba los brazos al aire. Y repentinamente Asuka la reconoció.

— ¡Shinji! – gritó estupefacta. – Está chica es una actriz famosa, es una mujer de la televisión. – le dijo voceando al mismo tiempo que se acercó más a la joven para reconocerla mejor. La alumbró con su linterna y pudo verla con claridad – No cabe duda, es Scarlett. Shinji está chica es Scarlett.

— No sé quien narices es Scarlett y ¿cómo estás tan segura? No te acerques tanto, puede ser una trampa.

— Que no Shinji, dice la verdad. Es Scarlett y le ha pasado lo mismo que a nosotros. No ha crecido en estos años. Tendría que ser mayor, como nosotros y sin embargo sigue teniendo la misma apariencia. Dice la verdad Shinji. Baja aquí, te enseñaré mis revistas de famosos, ya verás como sale – Sarah suspiró calmada, al menos Asuka la había reconocido. Aunque no quería hablar de su pasado, ni de que fuese una actriz de Hollywood, quería olvidarse de eso ahora, pero al menos le había servido para que la reconociesen.

— Ella dice que se llama Sarah, no Scarlett – siseó Shinji incrédulo.

— Sí. El doctor me puso ese nombre, supongo que era el nombre del experimento, pero me gusta, prefiero que me llaméis por Sarah. Scarlett ya no existe, nunca volveré a ser actriz de Hollywood, la humanidad ha desaparecido, para siempre. – afirmó con contundencia la chica americana.

**2**

La noche transcurrió con más paciencia y permitieron a Sarah que les explicase todo. Desde el día en que la secuestraron, cuando visitaba Tokio para rodar una película, hasta lo que había ocurrido con Rei Ayanami y los recuerdos de ésta y de Gendoh. Al principio les costó creerlo, pero la joven actriz contó cosas íntimas de Gendoh que sólo Shinji podía saber, así como cosas de su madre Yui y Rei. Les explicó también lo que había ocurrido a la altura de Tarragona y de que ella lo único que quería era ayudarles a salir adelante. Cierto era que Sarah les ocultó la realidad de porqué les había buscado. No quería llegar allí y decir que sentía lo mismo que Rei había sentido por él, y que tenía la necesidad de protegerle. Por lo pronto, Shinji parecía reacio a creerla y a entablar una amistad profunda con ella. El tiempo sería el único que les podría dar una oportunidad.

— Explícanos, ¿qué es eso de que nos han criogenizado igual que a ti? – le preguntó Shinji, que después de tantas explicaciones e historias, aún no había dicho nada que a él le llegase a interesar.

— ¡Oh, claro! Disculpad. No había caído en la cuenta de que no había explicado nada al respecto.

— Es un tema que no hemos llegado a entender desde que llegamos aquí. Antes de encontrar este lugar, nos cruzamos en una gasolinera con un buen hombre que nos ayudó y sin quererlo, nos hizo darnos cuenta de que algo sucedía extraño con nosotros, porque el tiempo había pasado para la humanidad, pero nosotros seguíamos iguales – explicaba la joven alemana haciéndose la interesante.

— Sí, lo sé. El doctor Bryant Reynolds me lo explicó todo. En este libro – dijo al tiempo que extraía de su mochila el diario del doctor y se lo dejaba a Shinji – él me escribió todo lo que debía saber acerca del virus, de los militares y del nuevo mundo. Ya he terminado de leerlo, así que podéis echarle un vistazo.

— Gracias. Me lo quedaré para leerlo – le contestó Shinji. – Pero sigue, explícanos.

— Hace ya seis años, la humanidad entro en tiempos críticos para su subsistencia política. Los países tenían graves problemas económicos, las guerras no dejaban de sucederse en la mayoría de países tercermundistas y el primer mundo se tambaleaba al borde del precipicio. Supongo que hasta aquí estaríais al tanto.

— Sí, cuando vivíamos en Japón, estábamos en guerra y nos escondíamos en un campo de refugiados – explicó Asuka.

— Pues antes de todo eso, la ONU había dado permiso a NERV, la organización de Gendoh Ikari, para hacer la guerra química. Es decir, les dieron carta blanca para envenenar al mundo. El comandante Gendoh, en aquel entonces, probó una cepa de un virus no mortal, pero si esterilizante, que consiguió en menos de cuatro años mermar la población mundial. Su ayuda a la guerra mundial fue devastadora. Tu padre se dio cuenta de que tenía el arma más poderosa que jamás se abría creado, pero no fue el único. La ONU también lo supo. Los países comenzaron a acusarse los unos a los otros de hacer guerra química, de jugar sucio, y terminó en una batalla mundial entre países del primer mundo, que se asolaron los unos a los otros. Mientras estos se mataban entre ellos, tu padre se hacía fuerte, creaba un virus mejor y comenzaba a desviar fondos a una nueva empresa militar, no gubernamental que sería su tapadera para el futuro. Fundó la IBI y la IBAI. La primera era una un ejercitó encubierto bajo una fundación de investigación biológica, y la segunda era la Agencia Biológica de Investigación Internacional. Al mismo tiempo que Gendoh creaba esto, un hombre dio con la cura contra la primera cepa del virus, y la gente comenzó a curarse. Francia aprobó un Decreto que permitía la clonación de seres vivos y plantas, para la reconstrucción del nuevo mundo. Entonces se fundó una nueva agencia llamada SGUA, encargados de la reproducción de seres vivos. Gendoh les contrató para hacer sus siguientes experimentos, en los que intervendría yo, y otros como vosotros. Cuando la ONU tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con tu padre, fue cuando éste jugó su mejor baza. Lanzó al mundo la cepa del segundo virus, acabó con los hombres de la ONU que iban a acabar con su organización e hizo desaparecer NERV para ahora llamarse MCBI, la agencia internacional de la salud mundial, que supuestamente vela por nosotros y por nuestra integridad física.

— ¿Quieres decir que la humanidad está muerta porque mi padre la mató?

— ¿Y cómo hemos sobrevivido? – inquirió Asuka aún boquiabierta por el relato.

— No sé todos los detalles con exactitud. Hay recuerdos que me fluyen en la mente por el implante que llevo de Rei, pero no puedo traerlos a mi memoria cuando quiero. Sé que Gendoh mandó que os criogenizaran para experimentar con vosotros. Al mismo tiempo que creó el virus, creó también el antídoto, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para probarlo, así que no tuvo más remedio que criogenizaros, inyectaros el virus y usaros como cobayas para ver si sobrevivís a un mundo contaminado por la nueva cepa. Después de ese día, transcurrieron varios años, cuatro o cinco, si no recuerdo mal y entonces llegó el momento de probar que ocurría con vosotros. Os dejaron en el lugar más contaminado, en la ciudad que había sufrido el ataque más reciente para ver si erais capaces de sobrevivir. Y es por eso que sois igual de jóvenes que hace cinco años.

— ¿Y cómo es que no nos vigilaron? ¿Cómo es que nos dejaron escapar?

— Tenían órdenes de no dejaros ir, de vigilaros en todo momento. Pero la IBAI, que a través de un topo de la MCBI recibía información, dio órdenes contradictorias que hicieron a los soldados de la IBI confundirse. Michelle Hershlag, directora del centro de la IBAI, tiene algunos soldados en la IBI infiltrados que tenían órdenes de llevaros hasta ella. Es mujer, junto con el doctor Bryant Reynolds, Giselle Harsh y otros tantos más, son las únicas personas de las que podéis fiaros. Ellos quieren ayudaros de verdad.

— Demasiada información para mi cabeza – suspiraba Asuka.

— Sí, creo que este día se está prolongando demasiado. Ya sabemos lo que queríamos y no ha hecho que nuestras vidas cambien ni un ápice. Sigo igual que antes de saberlo…

— Shinji, ahora solo importa que estáis vivos y a salvo – añadió Sarah intentando darles esperanzas.

— No estoy abatido, sólo que pensé que cuando supiese todo algo cambiaría, y no ha sido así. Es hora de irse a la cama, al menos, yo me voy. Buenas noches.

El joven se retiró y poco después, ambas chicas siguieron sus pasos. Mañana el sol volvería a asomar sobre sus cabezas, les gustase o no.

**3**

Enero. Sarah se había instalado en la habitación que se encontraba contigua a la de Shinji, compartiendo la misma terraza. La semana no había sido excesivamente agradable y probablemente fue el peor fin de año que todos habían vivido en sus respectivas vidas. Shinji se mostraba reacio a conocer a la chica americana, pues no confiaba en su relato, aunque no era capaz de imaginar otra opción. Mientras que Asuka no hacía más que atosigarla con preguntas sobre los famosos, sobre Hollywood y otras reminiscencias del pasado que Sarah ya no quería recordar. Sea como fuere, sus primeros días en aquel lugar no habían sido gloriosos.

Ahora Sarah debía hacerse a esta nueva vida y para ello debía aprender todos los oficios que ellos desempeñaban para poder ayudarles, cuanto más mejor. De ese modo se abriría un hueco rápido entre ellos y se convertiría en un ser imprescindible. Prefería pasar más tiempo cerca de Shinji, conocerle personalmente y no vivir de los recuerdos de otra persona, los que Rei le había pasado gracias al microchip. Pero cierto era que fue una grata sorpresa verle en persona. En los recuerdos de Ayanami, Shinji aún era un niño de catorce años, que para Sarah apenas podría ser su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, ahora tenía dieciséis y se estaba desarrollando veloz, ya no tenía ese aspecto infantil, lo que sorprendió a Sarah gratamente. Ahora se mostraba mucho más interesada.

Asuka la ayudó a familiarizarse con las rutinas diarias de la cocina y despensa: conserva de alimentos, curado de la leche, recolecta de frutas y verduras, cuidado del huerto, entre otras labores. También se había encargado de prestarle algunas prendas de ropa, pues el invierno era muy crudo y Sarah no tenía nada personal. Estaría encantada de bajar un día al pueblo con ella para recorrer las tiendas, pero Shinji no quería bajar si no era necesario.

Por otro lado, le enseñaron todos los lugares de la casa, de las naves y de la granja, así como de los alrededores. También le mostraron todos los vehículos que tenían y las instalaciones que habían hecho en el chalet para mejorar su consumo energético. Sarah estaba anonadada y a la vez orgullosa, aquellos niños eran muy inteligentes y sabía que si Bryant los hubiese podido conocer también hubiese estado orgulloso de ellos.

Y así transcurrieron los días del mes, con más penas que glorias para Sarah, pues lo único que había conseguido durante todo Enero había sido hacer una amiga.

**4**

Febrero. Era el mes más corto del año y si iba a ser igual de triste que el anterior, Sarah prefería que transcurriese lo más rápido posible. El frío ya no era tan intenso como en enero, pero tenía el inconveniente de que ahora era mucho más húmedo.

Los jóvenes debían bajar al pueblo por primera vez en el nuevo año que estrenaban para abastecerse, pues comenzaban a carecer de algunos productos, especialmente de higiene personal y del hogar. Además, el tanque que instalaron de Gasoil hacia noviembre del año anterior, ya estaba menos de medio y debían rellenarlo. Asuka por otro lado, deseaba que llegase el mes de bajar al pueblo, no sólo para recoger las cosas de primera necesidad, si no porque podría estrenar ropa nueva. Estaba ansiosa por enseñarle el pueblo a Sarah, quería vivir un día de chicas. La joven americana, por su lado, también estaba nerviosa. Iba a aprender más cosas de los trabajos que Shinji y Asuka se habían marcado durante los últimos meses, de hecho, era uno de los más importantes y a la vez, de los más peligrosos. Bajar al pueblo era una necesidad, pero contraía muchos peligros y por ello debían tomar muchas precauciones.

Tenían varios vehículos con los que desplazarse. Sarah había llegado allí con un todo terreno de los Mossos d'Esquadra, la policía de Catalunya, equipado con una radio de transmisión y localización muy buena. Shinji sincronizó todos los walkies que tenían con la radio del todoterreno de Sarah, y así siempre podrían tener un centro de control. Por otro lado estaba la ranchera de Asuka, el nuevo Jeep que había cogido en el concesionario después de que les destrozasen el Grand Cherokee en Tarragona. El vehículo militar, el todoterreno militar, la furgoneta, el camión, y un largo etc. Pero ahora que eran tres, Shinji había pensado que podrían traer muchas más cosas del pueblo en un único viaje, y la mejor forma de conseguirlo, era viajando con camiones, camionetas o furgonetas.

La noche anterior al viaje, el joven había estado maquinando varias ideas respecto al regreso a Tortosa y debía comunicárselas a Asuka. Por la mañana temprano, se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Mientras esperaba a que las niñas se reuniesen con él en la cocina, recogió la casa, fregó la cocina y dejó a los animales preparados para un día entero en la granja. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que también le faltaba pienso, alfalfa y paja. Comenzó a escribir una larga lista en su libreta personal, cuando Sarah se presentó en la cocina:

— ¡Buenos días! – le saludó la joven efusivamente, acercándose a la mesa donde Shinji había dejado el desayuno servido. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par, pues desde que había llegado, no había tomado un desayuno tan delicioso como el que había preparado hoy – ¡Madre mía, Shinji! ¡Qué buena pinta tiene toda esta comida! ¿Has hecho tú los croissants?

— Sí – afirmó el joven, sin quitar ojo de la libreta.

— Cojo uno, ¿vale? – no le contestó. Sarah agarró un croissant, aún caliente, y le dio un bocado. Súbitamente la boca se le hizo agua. Era sabrosísimo, dulce y tierno. Hacía años que no probaba un manjar de pastelería y aún menos, recién horneado. Pero no era lo único que había en la mesa. También tenía dos botes de mermelada, miel, mantequilla, tostadas, croissants y magdalenas, jamón york, leche caliente y fría, zumo de naranja recién exprimido, azúcar, café y chocolate. El desayuno de película. Por las mañanas cuando se levantaba junto a Asuka, lo más que tomaban era un trozo de pan del día anterior mojado en leche. Esto sí que era un desayuno. – Shinji, esto está delicioso. Gracias.

— De nada. Come bien, hoy nos espera un largo día. Si quieres unos huevos fritos, dímelo – añadió, aún sin quitar la mirada de su libreta, en la que seguía apuntando cosas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tú no desayunas?

— Espero a que baje Asuka – replicó parco en palabras. Sarah se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar mucho. Estaba ensimismado en su trabajo, así que lo dejaría estar. Al decir que esperaría a Asuka, se dio cuenta de que había sido una mal educada, pues comenzó a comer sin contar con los demás. Se incorporó de la mesa y se dio una vuelta por la cocina. Shinji no sólo había preparado el desayuno. En los fogones había una olla exprés que ya había terminado de cocer, con un guisado de lentejas. En los mármoles, había cuatro baguetes de pan recién horneadas, y en dos fiambreras tenía tomate rallado y embutidos cortados. A su lado había tres termos y tres botellines de agua. Estaba claro que iban a salir de viaje.

— ¿Shinji, qué es toda esta comida? Nunca te había visto cocinar.

— Me gusta cocinar, pero Asuka se ha empeñado en que quiere hacer ahora las comidas ella, y así aprovecho a pasar más tiempo en la granja y cuidando el campo – Sarah estaba sorprendida. Quizá en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, aquella había sido la frase más larga y más amable que Shinji le había dirigido. Estaba tan emocionada, que ya no sabía ni que contestar. Por suerte, en ese mismo instante, Asuka entraba por la puerta.

— ¡Sí! – vociferó la alemana, abalanzándose sobre Shinji y dándole un fuerte abrazo – ¡Nos vamos al pueblo! – Asuka había sido perspicaz. Toda aquella comida sólo podría significar un viaje largo. – Madre mía Shinji, cuánto tiempo sin comer un desayuno tuyo ¡Qué buena pinta! Tengo que practicar estas recetas tan ricas – decía la joven ya con la boca llena de comida.

— Nos vamos a Tortosa. Tenemos que hacer un buen cargamento. Hay que traer pienso para los animales, paja y alfalfa. También necesitamos productos de higiene personal y para el hogar. Y también para desinfectar la granja y conservar el agua de la piscina y aljibes. Podemos traer también más pescado y marisco, que el arcón de cosas de mar lo tenemos casi vacío.

— ¡Ah! Ahora que dices eso, hay que traer más pollo. Es de lo que más hemos gastado. Tenemos mucha carne de vaca y de cerdo, pero pollo no tenemos casi – añadió Asuka.

— ¿No os gusta el conejo? ¿El pato? ¿El cordero? – preguntó Sarah tímidamente.

— Pues nunca lo hemos probado, creo. Pero es que me da que en las cámaras frigoríficas de los almacenes no hay de eso – le contestó Asuka pensativa, intentando recordar que había en las cámaras.

— Chicos, no quiero ser ceniza, pero ¿cuántos meses han pasado desde que los centros comerciales se quedasen vacíos de gente?

— ¿Quieres decir, desde que los pueblos fueron abandonados? – preguntó Asuka.

— Sí. ¿Cinco o Seis?

— Puede que seis o siete – replicó Shinji, acercándose a la mesa para comer – ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, los alimentos congelados también caducan. No deberíais consumir productos muy viejos.

— Aún podemos. Aún no estamos preparados para otra cosa – le respondió el joven japonés.

— Ya entiendo. ¿Siempre se puede pescar, no? – intentó arreglarlo Sarah, pero ya no había forma posible de enmendarlo. Había sacado un tema delicado. No querían pensar ahora en que algún día la comida se acabaría. De momento habían practicado con las conservas de verduras, frutas, leche, incluso a elaborar quesos y yogures. Pero el tema de la carne era diferente. Matar un animal era muy, pero que muy diferente. Y aún no se sentían capacitados para hacerlo. Quizá también era debido a que no se había dado la ocasión. De momento tenían alimento suficiente como para no necesitar buscar otras formas de obtenerlo.

— Viajaremos al pueblo en el coche de Sarah. Una vez allí nos haremos con unos vehículos donde podamos cargar gran cantidad de productos. Ahora que somos tres, tú y yo – refiriéndose a Asuka – podemos regresar a la montaña con dos vehículos grandes, y Sarah desde su todoterreno, nos puede ir informando, si es necesario. – explicó Shinji, cambiando el tema que Sarah había iniciado.

— O podemos llevarnos el camión y la furgoneta que ya tenemos aquí, ¿no crees que serán suficientes?

— Bueno, quería coger dos camiones bien grandes, pero quizá sea peor tener que familiarizarnos con dos nuevos vehículos más. Está bien, nos apañaremos con esos dos, y Sarah con su todoterreno. – Shinji aceptó la idea de Asuka, al fin y al cabo, tenían vehículos de sobras, de todos los tipos y de todos los colores.

— Vale. Entonces tendremos que trasladar uno de los baúles al coche de Sarah. No perdamos más tiempo.

Sin entablar más palabras, los niños terminaron su almuerzo y se dirigieron a los vehículos. Debían hacer la nueva instalación de primeros auxilios en el coche de Sarah, y preparar unas buenas armas para protegerse. Mientras colocaban los materiales en el todoterreno nuevo, Sarah se percató de que ambos niños estaban sincronizados al cien por cien. Trabajaban casi al unísono, cosa que ella aún no había conseguido.

— Es envidiable – siseó Sarah Jordan. Asuka se detuvo y miró a la joven preocupada.

— ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó.

— Yo no soy como vosotros. Tenéis algo especial que os une y os hace capaces de sobrevivir – dijo la joven americana, con la voz algo truncada. Asuka por su parte se sintió halagada, por primera vez en muchos meses alguien del exterior veía su relación para con Shinji y opinaba sobre ambos. Sarah los veía como una pareja, feliz. O eso había querido interpretar Asuka de sus palabras.

— Si tú supieses… – añadió Asuka entre risas, mientras volvía al trabajo para ayudar a Shinji.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué debo saber? – inquirió muy interesada.

— No tienes nada que envidiar. Es tu obligación hacer lo mismo que nosotros hacemos si quieres sobrevivir. Debes entrenarte, estar en forma. No puedes ser un lastre para nosotros. Aprende a usar las armas, aprende a reaccionar rápido ante los posibles ataques. Debes tener tu propio equipo de supervivencia preparado y ser rápida en desvestirte y vestirte. Son tus deberes, no los nuestros. Si nos atacan y no estás prepara, no te esperaremos. No vamos a perderlo todo ahora. – le dijo Shinii con contundencia, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta trasera del vehículo. – El coche está listo. Coged vuestras mochilas. Nos vamos.


	24. Capítulo 23: Quiero ser la Reina Blanca

**23  
><strong>

**¡QUIERO SER LA REINA BLANCA!**

**1**

El todoterreno de Sarah circulaba entremedias del camión de Shinji, quien iba al frente del convoy, y de la furgoneta de Asuka, la cual circulaba en la retaguardia. El joven japonés había sido muy seco en sus palabras hacia Sarah. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas y retumbaban en su cabeza como un martillo que golpeaba incesante. Parecía como si el mes que había vivido con ellos hubiese estado vagueando. Se sentía muy avergonzada. Ella quería dar una buena impresión al joven y parecía que estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Por otro lado estaba su nueva amiga Asuka. Al principio le había parecido la más amable de los dos, la única que se preocupaba por ella. Pero después del número del coche, comenzaba a creer que Asuka a largo plazo sería un problema; estaba muy agobiada. Se había levantado con el pie derecho, pero todo le había salido al revés y no podía permitir que el resto del día siguiese así.

Asuka por su lado veía a Sarah Jordan como una clara enemiga, sin embargo, paradójicamente era su única amiga. Que hubiese otra mujer con ellos podía estropear sus planes de futuro, pues ella ya no quería otro hombre que no fuese Shinji, pero por otro lado le hacía compañía y podía hablar con ella de cosas que jamás hablaría con él. Cuando Sarah había sacado el tema de la envidia, mientras montaban las cosas en su vehículo, Asuka se había percatado de que la joven americana los veía como una pareja de enamorados y que ella no era más que una aguanta velas en aquel lugar. Eso la hacía regocijarse de alegría.

Shinji también estaba preocupado, sin embargo, sus problemas no tenían nada que ver con los de las chicas. El sólo pensaba en los militares, en que los atacasen, en la posible falta de comida, de combustible, en los incendios. Su mente no hacía más que dar vueltas a problemas graves que no pudiesen solucionar.

Una hora más tarde llegaron al centro comercial en el que se abastecían siempre. Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. Debían aprovechar al máximo las horas que tenía el día, pues antes de que comenzase a oscurecer, debían estar de regreso en la masía, y los días en febrero eran bastante cortos.

— Nosotras nos vamos al centro a comprar ropa, ¿vale? – le dijo Asuka, mientras se subía al volante del todoterreno de Sarah.

— No, un momento Asuka, no vayas tan rápido. Antes tenemos que hacer los planes.

— A mí no me importa quedarme a comprar con Shinji – añadió Sarah.

— No, tú te vienes conmigo – insistió la joven alemana, atravesándole la mirada.

— Bueno. Antes de la una del medio día debéis estar aquí de vuelta. Yo iré a la cooperativa a por piensos, cargaré el camión allí. Luego regresaré a este lugar y os estaré esperando aquí. ¿Qué pie usas, Sarah? – explicó Shinji mientras retrocedía hacia el camión con su perra Alaska.

— ¿Por qué? Suelo calzar un 37 o 38, depende.

— Vale ¡Hasta luego chicas! – y Shinji se marchó con el camión.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron solas ante el supermercado. Asuka le explicó que si viajaban al centro encontrarían varias tiendas de ropa joven, donde podrían equiparse con todo tipo de atuendos. El problema era que la ropa que quedaba en las tiendas era ropa de verano, de cuando todo terminó, allí por junio-julio del año pasado. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban algunas tiendas por explorar, donde quizá encontraría algunos modelitos que aún no había visto. Sea como fuere, Sarah estaba encantada de poder estrenar ropa. Una vez en las tiendas, las dos chicas comenzaron a charlar más íntimamente:

— Supongo que estarás contenta de poder ponerte tu propia ropa. La verdad es que la mía te quedaba un poco justa – le dijo Asuka, intentando ofenderla.

— Bueno, es normal. Yo tengo más curvas que tú, tu ropa es para mujeres rectas, planas y no le sacan partido a mi cuerpo. Pero he estado muy cómoda – Sarah había cogido la indirecta de Asuka al vuelo y se la devolvió con todas las de la ley, pero sin saberlo, había abierto la veda.

— Sí. Debe ser incomodísimo tener tanto pecho, debe ser como llevar una mochila colgando todo el día, pero del cuello.

— Es normal que no sepas lo que es, lo que tú tienes es como no tener nada. ¿Qué talla de sostén usas? ¿Una 80?

— Al menos no parezco la central lechera – le replicó con irrisoria Asuka.

— ¿Eso te parezco? Gasto una 95 de copa y una 38 de caderas.

— Pues estas deforme. Yo soy 90-60-90 – replicó la joven alemana, sacudiendo su pelo a un lado.

— ¿Deforme? Mira niña, ni en tus sueños más húmedos eres una 90-60-90, pero vamos, que no te envidio nada si así fuese. Antes de que el mundo se terminase, era considerada por las revistas de moda la más sexy del mundo – explicó Sarah, algo desafortunada en sus declaraciones.

— ¿Pues sabes qué te considero yo? Una payasa.

— La conversación la has empezado tú. No sé qué te pasa conmigo ahora. Quizá mi último comentario ha quedado algo pedante, pero no entiendo a qué viene tanto insulto. Nunca me he preocupado por mi cuerpo, pero me molesta que te metas conmigo. No te he hecho nada – Sarah se detuvo un momento para mirar a Asuka, quien no dejaba de buscar ropa entre los estantes.

— ¿No sabes que me has hecho?

— No – negó incrédula ante la pregunta de la niña alemana.

— ¿Te parece poco?

— No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Asuka.

— Llegas aquí, con tu carita de inocente. Te quedas a vivir en nuestra casa y luego no haces más que ir detrás de Shinji y ahora, ¿quieres ser mejor que yo? Piensas ponerte guapa para que sólo te mire a ti, ¿no es eso?

— Mira, esta conversación se me escapa de las manos – comentó Sarah mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida – Shinji, ¿acaso es tuyo?

— Sí. Es mi chico – respondió contundente. Pero tras la respuesta, fue consciente de que se le avecinaba una tormenta de preguntas donde la pillaría rápidamente y quedaría en ridículo. Debían enmendarlo cuanto antes.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú chico? Pues sí que sois cariñosos los dos, ¿no? Y lo digo con toda la ironía del mundo. En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, aún no os he visto ni cogeros de la mano.

— Eso quizá es porque no te fijas bien.

— ¿Pero qué me estás contando? No tengo que fijarme en nada. No sois novios.

— Es un proyecto, común. Antes de que llegases la noche de navidad, estábamos hablando de ello. Shinji me pidió tiempo para pensarlo, todo por tu maldita llegada y ahora, espero una respuesta, que es evidente que será que sí, pero como tú estás por aquí y él es tan tímido, pues no encuentra el momento para decírmelo.

— Está bien. Pues hagamos las paces. Yo no quiero entrometerme en tu camino, si es verdad lo que dices, no tengo ninguna intención de molestarte. Seamos amigas, como antes. Todo es más práctico.

— Claro – respondió la alemana mientras se acercaba y estrechaba las manos con Sarah – entonces, ¿compramos?

— ¡Sí!

**2**

El resto de las horas transcurrieron extrañas. Ambas se sentían estúpidas por la conversación que habían mantenido. Se habían estado peleando por un chico que pasaba de ellas, o al menos, esa era la sensación que tenían, aunque una no lo sabía de la otra. Ambas creían que Shinji estaba por su rival, especialmente Asuka, quien veía en Sarah una clara enemiga a la que aniquilar. Pero sabían que si Shinji se enteraba de lo estúpidas que habían sido, probablemente se reiría de ellas, la cual cosa demostraba que no le conocían en absoluto, pues nunca se reiría de ellas por algo así. Lo más probable es que se sumase otro dilema a su lista de problemas y de todos ellos, quizá el más grave. El caso es que entre pantalones, vestidos y faldas, las horas transcurrieron tan rápido que pronto tocó el reloj la una de la tarde; Asuka se dio cuenta que Sarah tenía un gusto exquisito para la ropa, el calzado y los complementos, y a su vez, era una experta combinándolos. En el mismo tiempo que ella, Sarah había encontrado muchas más cosas e incluso a sus ojos, más bonitas que las que ella creía llevar. Su día de compras comenzaba a ser deprimente. De caminó al supermercado, donde debían reunirse con Shinji, Asuka le confesó a Sarah su admiración por su estilo e incluso llegó a pedirle ayuda, a lo que la americana se ofreció gratamente.

Shinji las esperaba sentado en el interior de la tienda de libros, leyendo otra de las novelas de Stephen King que tanto le gustaban. Mientras estaban solos, era preferible que no estuviesen expuestos a la vista humana, así que se ocultaban armados en lugares donde evitasen ser vistos y a la espera de la señal por walkie de su compañera. El vehículo de Sarah era un coche desconocido para ellos y el sonido de su motor no era como los que ellos conocían, así que Shinji no se podía arriesgar a salir hasta que Asuka no le enviase una señal cifrada por su transmisor. Asuka empleó la radio del todoterreno para mandar el mensaje.

— Usáis un código especial, es fantástico.

— Aparcaré entre los vehículos que se quedaron abandonados en el parking para clientes, así no se notará.

— ¿Siempre tomáis tantas precauciones?

— Claro, estamos en peligro constante. Shinji no quiere que dejemos ningún cabo suelto y aún menos, desde lo que nos ocurrió en Tarragona.

— Entiendo – asentía con la cabeza Sarah, recordando también lo que ella había vivido en Salou – pero, ¿no estáis contentos de saber que no estáis solos en el mundo? Quiero decir, supongo que durante algunos meses habríais pensado que el mundo se había acabado para siempre, ¿no?

— Y es que el mundo se ha acabado – dijo Shinji asomado a la ventana de Sarah, la cual dio un bote en su asiento.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – vociferó la joven – ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Shinji se reía, mientras abría la puerta de Sarah para que bajase del vehículo. La americana se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándole el pecho entre enfadada y a la vez alegre, había hecho reír a Shinji como nunca antes le había visto. – No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera.

— Creí que sabías que estaba aquí, Asuka me ha llamado por la radio, así que me he acercado a buscaros.

— Bueno, ya está bien, que corra el aire – dijo Asuka acercándose a ambos, y estirando del brazo de Shinji para cambiar de tema – ¿qué lees? ¿otra novela de King? Al final te las terminarás todas y te quedarás sin. – las dos jóvenes cruzaron sus miradas, rompiendo por momentos el pacto de paz que acaban de hacer, pues la tensión se podía cortar entre ellas con un cuchillo.

— Mira Shinji, ¿no quieres ver lo que hemos comprado? – añadió Sarah para llamar la atención del joven.

— Luego, luego me lo enseñáis en casa, vamos a aprovechar las horas. Venid conmigo y dejad ese coche ahí. He escondido los dos transportes en el almacén y he cerrado con un candado. Tengo otro coche para desplazarnos. Coged vuestras armas y las mochilas.

Shinji caminó delante de ellas hacia un Jeep Wlanger descapotable que había encontrado en un concesionario. Asuka al ver el vehículo corrió hacia él, encantada con la idea de poder volver a ver uno de esos. Hacía meses, cuando despertaron cerca de Barcelona, habían usado un coche de estos para poder romper los vidrios de un comercio. Desde entonces, por las circunstancias en las que se movían, no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar en uno. La perra Alaska yacía tumada en el pequeño maletero que quedaba en la parte trasera del vehículo. Asuka se posicionó en la parte posterior, ocupando todo el ancho de los asientos y Sarah tomó asiento en el copiloto. Shinji las iba a llevar a un lugar nuevo que ambas desconocían. Tras diez minutos de conducción, el joven japonés abrió con un mando a distancia, la verja y la puerta de entrada de un aparcamiento privado en una casa unifamiliar. Entró el vehículo y cerró todas las puertas.

— Ya hemos llegado.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Asuka cotilleando el interior del aparcamiento.

— Es mi segunda casa.

— ¿Segunda casa? – inquirió anonadada Sarah.

— ¡Ah! ¿Aquí es donde te ocultabas la vez que nos separamos? – replicó Asuka al atar cabos con las palabras de Shinji.

— Sí. Es perfecta. Tiene las ventanas de la planta baja selladas y no entra ni sale un ápice de luz. Además la casa estaba sin habitar, incluso antes de que ocurriese todo. Los que fuesen a vivir aquí, habían llegado con el camión de las mudanzas y estaba a punto de entregarles las llaves. Las encontré caídas junto a la puerta, con una carpeta llena de papeles, que imagino, debían ser los contratos de compra-venta.

— ¿Entonces por dentro está vacía? – preguntó Asuka, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada con una linterna.

— Bueno, los electrodomésticos de la cocina estaban y toda la cocina, armarios y demás, estaba también montado. En el comedor había sólo un sofá y una mesa con cuatro sillas, lo demás está todo vacío. Cuando estuve aquí traje algunas cosas para ir pasando los días, que dejé aquí, claro.

— ¿Por qué vivías solo? – preguntó Sarah, quien aún se había quedado con la incógnita.

— Eso ya es agua pasada – replicó Asuka, atravesando la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Shinji encendió las luces del comedor y dejó la mochila y el rifle sobre el sofá. La pistola que colgaba de su cinturón, aún la llevaba consigo, pues no quería quedarse desarmado. Cuando estuvieron en el campamento militar de Tarragona, se equiparon con buenas armas y munición, pero Shinji también se hizo con varios macutos, cinturones y porta armas que eran muy prácticos para llevar todo lo necesario encima. Los días de cada día, llevaba consigo el cinturón con su pistola, walkie talkie, navaja y munición; se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la encimera eléctrica, sacó una olla y vertió el guiso que había preparado en la masía para comer. Mientras ellas cotilleaban el resto de habitaciones de la casa, el se dispuso a poner la mesa. El rato que había estado esperándolas le dio tiempo a pensar donde iban a comer y que iban a recoger por la tarde. Recordó que tenía las llaves de esta casa y que podía ser una buena guarida para descansar, así que mientras las esperaba, recogió en el supermercado un mantel, una cubertería, una vajilla y un juego de vasos para poder tomar la comida. Comprobó que la casa seguía teniendo agua y luz corriente, y se marchó a esperarlas. Terminó de colocar los platos y sirvió las lentejas en el centro de mesa, para después llamarlas.

— ¡Shinji! Esto tiene una pinta espectacular y desprende un olor riquísimo – comentaba Sarah mientras tomaba asiento.

— Gracias. ¡Que aproveche!

— ¿Qué haremos esta tarde? – preguntó Sarah, mientras saboreaba el guiso de lentejas.

— Nos queda recoger las cosas del supermercado y cargar la cisterna del camión de gasoil. Si nos sobra tiempo y aún se nos ocurren otras cosas, podemos ir a donde queráis.

Asuka fue la primera en terminar de comer y retirarse de la mesa. La semana que Shinji había estado solo en aquella casa, pudo instalar un televisor con un reproductor de Blu-ray delante del sofá, y había adquirido algunas películas. Asuka aprovechó para echar un vistazo a alguna de las que encontró. Mientras los otros dos terminaban de comer, recogían la mesa y fregaba los cacharros, la joven alemana cayó rendida en el sofá. Shinji la arropó con una manta y dejó una nota sobre la mesa, para después marcharse a recoger los productos que aún faltaban.

Sarah y él se dirigieron al centro comercial. Primero cargaron los alimentos, productos de higiene personal y del hogar que necesitaban, además de los productos congelados de carnes y pescados, y más tarde invirtieron el tiempo que les sobró en recoger útiles para Sarah. Desde que había llegado al terreno con ellos, no había tenido la oportunidad de bajar al pueblo y por tanto, no tenía objetos propios. Shinji la asesoró para que recogiese las cosas más útiles para su supervivencia, como una mochila, linternas, cinturones, bengalas, tizas, guantes, unas buenas botas de montaña, entre otras; la tarde comenzaba a gustarle mucho más a Sarah. Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con el joven japonés y podía conocerle más personalmente.

— ¿Me acompañas a la sección de belleza? Necesito crema solar y repelente anti-mosquitos.

— Claro, yo también cogeré para mí y para Asuka.

— Oye, Shinji, ¿tú tienes raíces nórdicas, verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Tu madre era finesa, ¿no es así?

— No estoy seguro. Murió cuando era muy pequeño, pero sí, no debía ser japonesa. Recuerdo que tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio.

— Te pareces mucho a ella. No eres muy japonés, ¿sabes?

— Bueno, nací allí, así que lo soy.

— Sí, ya, me refiero tu aspecto. ¿Dirías que yo soy americana?

— Bueno, los americanos son de todos lados, así que, ¿por qué no?

— Soy de padres suecos y polacos. Pero nací en Nueva York. – explicaba la joven mientras cogía cremas, maquillaje, accesorios de belleza, jabones y demás.

— Bueno. ¿Qué importa?

— Es que eres un chico muy guapo – Shinji se sonrojó y rápidamente se alejó del lugar, buscando la sección de baño.

— Deberías coger también algunas toallas y albornoz, para tener el tuyo propio.

— Antes de que me ocurriese todo esto, había viajado a Japón. Iba a rodar una película. Trabajaría con un reputado actor de Hollywood y probablemente esa película sería mi confirmación como gran actriz.

— Aún eres muy joven para todo eso. El mundo iba demasiado rápido. Parece que si a los dieciocho no eres un prodigio, entonces es que eres un fracasado el resto de tu vida – reflexionaba el joven japonés, mientras le enseñaba unos albornoces.

— Me gusta el blanco. La cuestión es que… – se incorporó sobre el carro para colocar algunas cosas, mientras afanaba y no podía hablar – …es que…

— Déjame que te ayude – dijo Shinji, mientras la ayudaba a recolocar las cosas del carro. Fue un momento que sin querer sus manos se tocaron y el joven se volvió a sonrojar. Ella le miró y se dio cuenta de que Asuka le había mentido. Fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurrió entre ellos la noche de navidad, no fue un tiempo de espera para pensarse una futura relación, si no algo completamente distinto. Si Shinji hubiese estado enamorado de Asuka, jamás se habría sonrojado con ella. Era su carta blanca.

— Gracias Shinji. Decía, que cuando estuve en Japón, la mayoría de los chicos con los que me crucé, eran muy feos. O al menos a mis ojos así lo eran. Apenas me crucé con un par que pudiese salvarlos. Que pudiese decir, vaya, son majos.

— Eso es porque somos razas distintas.

— No te lo discuto. Sea como sea, la cuestión es que no eran hombres guapos.

— ¿Acaso crees que tú eres guapa a ojos de todo el mundo? – la frase de Shinji dejó cortada a la mujer, la cual se quedó helada y sin saber que contestar. – No quería ofenderte. Ha sonado quizá algo brusco. Lo siento. Es que me parece que estás diciendo tonterías. Es lógico que a ti alguien que no se parece a tus rasgos en nada, no te parezca guapo. Lo más probable es que si un japonés fuese a tu país, le pasaría lo mismo.

— Bueno, sólo quería decir que tú eres diferente. No eres como ellos. Eres muy guapo. Quizá sean las raíces de tu madre y tu parecido con ella.

— Pues vale, gracias. Me da igual ser o no guapo, eso no me dará de comer. No en este mundo.

— ¿Sabes que eres un borde? – la mujer cambió completamente de tercio su conversación. Empezaba a sentirse agobiada con las contestaciones de Shinji, sentía impotencia, más que enfado. – No haces más que darme puñaladas, todos los días, y así llevas desde que llegué a vuestra casa – Las palabras de la joven comenzaban a ahogarse y pronto acabaría llorando de impotencia. – Sé que te molesto, que soy un estorbo, que estoy gorda y no corro como vosotros, que no te fías de mí, que te crees que soy una pija presumida y que sólo pienso en las películas, ¡pero yo no soy esa! – terminó entre lágrimas. Shinji no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Sabes qué? No he dicho nada de eso, ni tampoco lo pienso – respondió sosegado. – Y además, quiero que sepas una cosa y grávatela a fuego: Llegas tarde para montarme estos numeritos de mujer despechada. Asuka agotó mi paciencia con ese jueguecito y te aseguro que no me vas a conmover ni un ápice. No lloras de tristeza, lloras de impotencia por no conseguir lo que quieres, como los niños pequeños que patalean y barraquean. Madura, ya eres grande para ello. Y todo eso que has dicho de ti misma, reflexiónalo, tal vez tú misma lo detestas y puedas cambiarlo. – terminó Shinji, mientras se iba hacia la librería exterior del comercio.

— Eres un imbécil y un arrogante. Te crees que te necesitamos y que no somos nadie sin ti. Ya vendrás llorando a nosotras.

El joven japonés se giró para mirarla en la lejanía. Dubitativo, estuvo un momento pensando en contestarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Agitó su cabeza en negativa y retomó su camino.

— A mí no me agites la cabeza como si fuese patética. Olvídame chaval – corrió hacia él rabiosa, intentando recibir una respuesta, pero era inútil. Justo cuando estaba tras él, este se giró y la cogió por los brazos.

— Sarah – siseó – déjalo estar. Déjalo – arrastró sus brazos hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho. – Estas agotada, superada por la circunstancia. No piensas lo que dices. No pienso escuchar todas esas tonterías ni un minuto más. Ya lo hice con Asuka y fue estúpido. Esto ya lo he vivido. ¿Sabes por qué vivía en esa casa sólo? Nos separamos por un número como éste. Los dos nos rebasamos, dijimos muchas tonterías, tiramos de orgullo y terminó perdiéndonos la boca y nuestros actos. ¿Y sabes qué? Sólo nos sirvió para darnos cuenta de que nos necesitamos. No me conoces Sarah. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. E s muy dura la vida que llevamos ahora, pero piensa que tenemos la suerte de estar vivos y poder vivirla. Saldremos adelante. Llora si quieres, pero no de rabia. Estamos aquí todos juntos, y todos somos iguales. Nosotros también tenemos miedo. ¿Sarah?

La joven se abrazaba con fuerza a la cintura de Shinji y se sumía en un llanto de tristeza conmovido por la escena que había vivido, por lo estúpida que había llegado a ser, y a la vez, esperanzada por el perdón de Shinji. Ahora, cuando parecía que estaba más lejos que nunca de él, se sentía unida. Se sentía amparada y lloraba, pero en su llanto había un resquicio de felicidad.

— Te debo una disculpa. Tal vez soy muy lacónico y quizá he sido muy parco en palabras. Pero este tiempo con Asuka, solos, hemos vivido tantas situaciones malas, tantas adversidades, hemos tenido que madurar a pasos agigantados. Me gustaría poder ser un niño otra vez. Perdóname.

**3**

Tocaban las cinco en el reloj de Asuka y la alarma que tenía puesta en su reloj de pulsera la despertó. Se incorporó asustada, pues no recordaba donde se había quedado dormida, cuando de repente recobró la noción del espacio.

Sobre la mesa, Shinji había dejado una nota: "_Estamos cargando los vehículos en el centro comercial"._ Pero aquella nota debía ser de las tres de la tarde, o quizá de antes, pues recordaba que la última vez que miró el reloj eran las dos del medio día ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Se había dormido y dejó vía libre a Sarah para estar con Shinji. Debía reunirse con ellos cuanto antes.

El centro comercial quedaba bastante cerca en coche, pero caminando tal vez tardaría una media hora. Corrió cuanto pudo hasta llegar al lugar y cuando estuvo en la entrada se detuvo. Quería tomar aire antes de aparecer por allí agotada. Si Shinji la veía sin respiración creería que le habría ocurrido algo y no quería preguntas, pues tampoco sabría qué contestar. Cinco minutos después de haber descansado, entró al recinto. Su asombro fue mayúsculo y no pudo dar paso. A través de las vitrinas del escaparate de la librería, pudo ver a Shinji abrazando a Sarah. Se fundían en un abrazo que no se terminaba nunca. Él tocaba su cabeza con su mano y a la aguantaba por su cintura. Era una escena dantesca. No podía creerlo. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y quería intervenir, asaltarles, preguntarles qué narices estaba haciendo, pero no podía. No tenía valor. Retrocedió en sus pasos y caminó sin rumbo, desvaída, entre los coches del aparcamiento.


	25. Capítulo 24: Solo hay una Reina Blanca I

**24**

**SÓLO HAY UNA REINA I**

**1**

Después de unos minutos de tensión, Sarah consiguió tranquilizarse. Buscaron por los botiquines del comercio hasta dar con un paracetamol que se tomó para rebajar su dolor de cabeza. Shinji prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y comportarse algo más amable con ella. La llevó por las tiendas del centro comercial, buscando productos que Asuka había cogido en su día y que creía que a Sarah también le haría ilusión tener. Desde perfumes y maquillajes de marca, hasta alguna joya de las que ahora no podía tener. Ella había sido una mujer de Hollywood, así que en el pasado había tenido de todo lo que un ser mortal común pudiese imaginar o desear. Pero ahora era una más, y tan sólo podía tener lo que había en los alrededores, pero fuese lo que fuese, lo apreciaba enormemente, pues sus pertenencias ya no las volvería a ver nunca.

Tras una larga e intensa hora de "_compras"_, Sarah se dio cuenta que no conocía en absoluto a Shinji. Durante el mes que habían vivido juntos, se había conformado una imagen propia del joven que nada tenía que ver con la realidad. No era el malo de una película, ni el superhéroe que salvaba a las pobres damas, ni tan si quiera el rebelde sin causa que atraía a todas las jovencitas. Tan sólo era un pobre niño desdichado, al cual la vida no le había saludado nunca y la suerte no se había acercado a él ni en el más remoto de sus sueños.

Finalmente, terminaron de recoger todo lo que necesitaban. Era el momento de volver a casa, pues pronto comenzaría a oscurecer y el frío sería más intenso. Súbitamente, comenzó a llover unas finas gotas de agua heladas, acompañadas de pequeños copos de nieve que se difuminaban y se disolvían antes de alcanzar el suelo. Pronto cuajarían, el suelo se llenaría de hielo y comenzaría a nevar. Debían partir cuanto antes.

— Hay que terminar de cargar el camión con la carne y pescado que necesitamos. Debo ir a buscar a Asuka cuanto antes, ¿te encargas tú de terminar todo esto? – Sarah se quedó estupefacta, no sabía que hacer.

— Pero yo…, es que no sé cómo hacer todo eso. ¿Por qué no voy yo a por Asuka?

— Está bien, pero no tardes. Id rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder. He sido un estúpido, me he encantado en los laureles y al final el tiempo se nos ha echado encima.

— De acuerdo. ¿Me llevo el Jeep?

— Te pondrás chorreando, pero bueno, haz lo que quieras. – miró a la perra loba y le hizo un gesto – Alaska, ve con Sarah, busca a Asuka. – Y la perra se subió rápido al coche, pero al ver como Shinji se alejaba de éste, y no las acompañaba, la perra se fue tras él.

— No quiere venir conmigo, ya voy sola, no te preocupes – dijo Sarah, al tiempo que arrancaba el vehículo y se alejaba.

Mientras tanto, Shinji acercó el camión a la parte posterior del centro comercial y cargó todos los congelados que necesitaban.

**2**

La joven americana se dirigió veloz al chalet donde habían comido al medio día los tres. Al llegar al lugar, se bajó del coche y pico a la puerta varias veces. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez se dirigió a las ventanas del comedor donde Asuka se había quedado dormida. Pero una vez más, careció de respuesta. Sarah comenzaba a impacientarse. Llamó a la joven alemana, pero era inútil. En su bolsillo guardaba el walkie takie que Shinji le había dado en la montaña, y quería utilizarlo para llamarla, pero entonces, Shinji que también estaba en la misma frecuencia, se enteraría que no había encontrado a Asuka y probablemente se asustaría. Decidió buscar en los alrededores. Y así, los minutos iban transcurriendo veloces sin dar con la joven.

En el centro comercial, el niño japonés cargaba varias cajas de mariscos y pescados, que aún tenían guardados en el almacén. Quedaban montones de comida congelada, la suficiente como para estar alimentados dos años más, pero claro, tenían el inconveniente de que aquellas cosas caducarían antes de que pudiesen comerlas todas; de repente, tras de sí, la joven alemana apareció empapada completamente. Venía tiritando, congelada por la lluvia y el agua-nieve que caía. Shinji se giró y al verla se asustó.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Sarah? – el joven creyó que ambas habían tenido un accidente, o cualquier otra cosa, pues no concebía otra posibilidad. Se suponía que Sarah la había ido a buscar, así que debían regresar juntas, sanas y salvas.

— No lo sé… – respondía entre el traqueteo de sus dientes.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – replicó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta con la que entraba en la sala de congelados y la rodeaba con ésta.

— ¿No está aquí?

— ¿Por qué estas chorreando? ¿No veníais en coche? – Shinji arrastraba a Asuka de la mano y la subió al camión, el cual encendió y puso la calefacción al máximo.

— Shinji, es mala. Ella es mala. – el joven frunció el ceño, no comprendía que quería decirle – Sólo quiere separarnos, quiere hacer daño.

— ¿Sarah?

— Sí. Ha venido a estropearlo todo.

— Vale, Asuka, cálmate. ¿Dónde está Sarah? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Shinji se temía la peor. No entendía a que venían aquellas frases ahora, pero lo último que deseaba es que ambas se hubiesen peleado y la cosa hubiera terminado mal. - ¿Te has peleado con ella?

— No.

— Está bien, quédate aquí. He de ir a buscarla.

— No, por favor, no vayas, no me dejes sola.

— Asuka, basta. No sé qué te pasa ahora, pero no puedo dejar a Sarah aquí. Ha salido a buscarte y no entiendo cómo has llegado aquí antes que ella. – replicaba mientras se bajaba del camión.

— Ya te ha engatusado, ¿verdad? ¿La has besado? – El joven se quedó atónito ¿Es que esto volvía a ser un numerito de Asuka? No podía creerlo.

— Ahora regreso – dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del camión y echaba el cierre para evitar que Asuka huyese.

El niño usó el walkie talkie para hablar con Sarah y comunicarle que Asuka estaba con él. Que se reuniese con ellos cuanto antes; el día había terminado y de la peor forma posible. Shinji lo único que quería hacer ahora era olvidarlo. Esperar a que las horas transcurriesen y todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero sería inútil.

**3**

Marzo. El mes anterior terminó con una gran discusión entre Asuka y Sarah en un bosque lejano, mientras acompañaban a las reses a pastar. Ambas se habían ofrecido aquel día a ayudar a Shinji con los animales. La mayoría de las veces, el joven, apenas tenía tiempo para llevarlos más allá de los corrales, pues limpiar la granja, echarles de comer y beber, cuidar de los recién nacidos y trabajar el campo, no le permitía llevar a las cabras y ovejas, más allá de éstos. Además, como tenían varios corrales alrededor de los campos de la finca, siempre podía ir alternándolos y evitar repetir el mismo lugar. De este modo, las hierbas tenían tiempo de crecer. Las dos mujeres, decidieron que llevarían ellas mismas a los animales a pastar a otro lugar, fuera de los corrales, lejos de la zona de pasto habitual. Cerca del lugar donde vivían, tenían varios bosques y la comida en ellos era abundante, así que sin más preámbulos se decidieron por dejarlas comer allí. Durante aquellas horas, lejanas de la casa, de la granja y por supuesto, del oído de Shinji, las dos mujeres se retaron. Sumidas en una discusión por el poder absoluto, dejaron claro que desde aquel momento en adelante, nunca más volverían a ser amigas ni nada parecido. Convivirían en el mismo lugar y de cara a Shinji, entre ellas no ocurriría nada, pero su odio sería mutuo y jamás se ayudarían la una a la otra, pues estaba claro que una de las dos sobraba en aquel lugar. Su único objetivo era ser la reina y dueña de la casa y la granja, y por ende, dueña de Shinji. Como no se lo podrían sortear, y la ley de "yo he estado más tiempo aquí que tú y por tanto me pertenece a mi" no serviría ni sería un argumento lógico de cara al joven japonés, decidieron poner unas normas claras. Debían ganarse a Shinji por sus propios medios, en los cuales todo valdría, excepto herir o matar a la otra.

Esta estúpida discusión se prolongó a lo largo de las tres semanas de febrero, hasta convertirse en una rutina. Sin embargo, indirectamente, Shinji salía beneficiado de ésta. Ambas trabajaban el doble y se repartían el trabajo. Ninguna hacía algo que la otra ya hubiese o estuviese haciendo, así que trabajaban como jabatas, haciendo el cuádruple de trabajo del que solían hacer habitualmente entre las dos. Además, la competitividad entre ambas, las llevaba a buscar la perfección, por lo que no sólo hacían de más, si no que siempre estaba casi perfecto. Incluso, se habían atrevido con cosas que no sabían hacer y habían aprendido. La casa estaba como la patena, y las habitaciones estaban remodeladas. Habían redistribuido las salas que no utilizaban, agrandando el almacén, separando comida de productos de higiene y limpieza. La biblioteca ya no era un sueño, sino una realidad, y la sala de cine, el comedor, y los vestidores de ropa, estaban terminados. En cuanto al huerto, se había ampliado tanto, que podrían recoger más del doble de comida, y conservarían muchas más verduras y frutas para los siguientes años. Las dotes culinarias de ambas habían mejorado considerablemente, y no había día que repitiesen un mismo plato. Shinji sospechaba que algo ocurría, pero jamás hubiese pensado que todo tendría un punto y final en él.

Con marzo recién entrado, el final del invierno se aproximaba, y el frío helado se iba quedando poco a poco atrás. Era momento de abonar los campos y árboles, así podrían recoger frutos más grandes y sabrosos. Cuando Shinji pedía ayuda para desempeñar alguna de sus labores, ambas mujeres se ofrecían sin reparos, y trabajaban de la mano si era necesario. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a casa, solo podía mantener conversaciones o con una o con a otra, con ambas a la vez era imposible. Y no porque discutiesen delante de él, pues jamás había vivido una discusión, sino porque ya se encargaban de no coincidir la una con la otra; la situación al principio era casi imperceptible, por lo menos a ojos de Shinji. Pero al final de dos meses comenzó a hacerse notoria.

**4**

Abril. Aguas mil. No dejó de llover. Lo que supuso un éxito para sus siembras, huertos, colectas y como no, sus reservas de agua. Todas sus aljibes, balsas y piscinas estaban a rebosar. Tendrían agua para todo el año y no tendrían por qué preocuparse.

**5**

Mayo. Se acercaba la época del calor. Habían desaparecido todas las flores de marzo y habían crecido todos los frutos de abril. Era la hora de comenzar a recoger. Se terminaron las conservas y llegó el momento de comer alimentos frescos. Era época venidera. Al final, algo les saldría bien.

Con este mes también llego la época del destape. Se terminaron los abrigos y las mangas largas. Por fin podrían lucir palmito. La competitividad entre ambas mujeres había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Ya no competirían sólo por trabajo, ahora también por apariencia. Sacarían de sus vestidores sus mejores modelitos y convertirían su día a día en un desfile de belleza. Su nivel de estupidez comenzaba a adquirir niveles insospechados, hasta el punto de que Shinji, incluso, se dio cuenta. No comprendía porque estaban compitiendo, pero si se había percatado de que sus conversaciones a solas con cada una de ellas, habían comenzado a adquirir un tono quizá, excesivamente adulto para su gusto. Las dos estaban preocupadas por el futuro, por sus vidas después de su adolescencia, por cómo serían de mayores, la cantidad de hijos que tendrían, hasta incluso, le hablaban del matrimonio. Obviamente, para él, todas estas conversaciones no tenían en absoluto relación directa con él, y pasaba por alto todos sus comentarios. Hasta que llegó el gran día. El día en que Shinji tuvo que decidir.

**6**

Junio. Madrid. Diez en punto de la mañana. Asier terminaba de tomarse su café rancio cuando una señal se disparó en su detector térmico. De primeras, el hombre hizo caso omiso de la señal, pues hasta el momento siempre habían sido animales que se cruzaban en el camino del radar. Pero entonces, Darío se dio cuenta de algo:

— Tío, es un grupo térmico.

— ¿El qué?

— En el panel de control, se ve un grupo térmico. No es un solo ser, es algo más grande, parece un grupo de cosas. – de repente, Asier se incorporó de su silla y prestó atención.

— ¡Ostia! Joder tío, tienes razón. Pon la cámara satélite. – Darío corrió a su ordenador y activo las señales para poder ver una imagen clara del lugar.

— Lo tengo tío. Es un grupo de animales, parece un ganado.

— Eso no nos sirve para nada – replicó Asier, desganado, volviendo a recostarse en su silla.

— Joder, ¿cómo que no nos sirve? Es un grupo de animales vivos, dentro de un corral. Si están encerrados y vivos es porque alguien los cuida, estúpido.

— No veo porqué.

— Joder Asier, ¿crees que después de un año de que arrasaran todo esto, un grupo de animales encerrados en un corral seguirían vivos?

— ¡Es verdad! Rastrea los alrededores.

— Lo tengo. Hay dos cuerpos más, muy cercanos al lugar. Son humanos.

— ¿De dónde es la imagen?

— El satélite está enfocando a Cataluña, concretamente una zona de Tarragona. – explicó Darío.

— Que hijo de… - dijo Asier entre dientes - ¿Te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué?

— Siempre hemos buscado en el lugar más alejado del virus. Comenzamos por Andalucía, porque fueron los primeros en exterminarse y por tanto, el virus ya no tendría efecto. Descartamos Cataluña porque fueron los últimos en ser atacados. Creímos que jamás los habría dejado allí porque estaban expuestos directamente al virus, y ¿sabes qué? Fue todo lo contrario. Los dejó allí, en el propio centro de la propagación para asegurarse de que su vacuna fuese efectiva, para asegurarse de que de verdad eran inmunes al cien por cien. Que estúpidos fuimos.

— Bueno, ¿Quién iba a pensar en eso? – inquirió Darío.

— Pues nosotros, si es que queríamos ser tan listos, o si es que nos lo considerábamos, tendríamos que haber pensado en ello, pero no lo hicimos.

— De todos modos, no cantes victoria, hay que asegurarse de que son ellos. – dijo Darío.

— Iremos personalmente. Esta vez esos niños no se nos van a escapar. Ya son nuestros.

**7**

Shinji había terminado de arreglar a los animales, hoy les dejaría el día libre para comer pienso y paja. Había instalado un nuevo sistema para repartirles el alimento. Un comedero que cada x horas les dosificaba la cantidad necesaria. De ese modo, solo tendría que estar pendiente de si la torva tenía pienso o no; como le había sobrado tiempo, decidió bajar a la casa a tomar algo de almuerzo. Fue entonces cuando encontró a las dos jóvenes extendidas en el balneario.

— ¿Qué hacéis?

— Tomamos un baño y algo de sol.

— ¿Y vuestras mochilas? ¿Vuestra ropa? ¿Vuestras armas? ¿Los walkie talkies? – preguntaba incrédulo ante la situación.

— Están en la casa – replicó Asuka, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la piscina cubierta.

— ¿Sois tontas o qué os pasa?

— ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió Sarah incorporándose de su hamaca.

— Pues que hacéis como si no pasara nada. ¿Ya habéis olvidado que seguimos estando en peligro?

— Han pasado ya muchos meses y las cosas están bien. Quizá sea momento de llevar una vida más normal – explicó Asuka.

— No. No y no. Me niego – contestaba Shinji irritado.

— Cálmate. No va a pasar nada. ¿Por qué no te das un baño con nosotras? – le invitaba Sarah al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

— Ni me voy a calmar, ni me voy a dar ningún baño. Os insto a que cojáis vuestras cosas ahora mismo. Estáis haciendo el tonto – Shinji se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa para recoger las cosas de las chicas. Volvió al balneario y las dejó caer al suelo, junto a los pies de Sarah – no descuidéis ni un momento estas cosas ¿me habéis entendido?

— Creo que estas demasiado empecinado en que ocurrirá algo y además, deberías relájate un poco, no eres nadie para darnos órdenes, si no queremos coger las cosas, no las cogemos, y punto – contestó Asuka, al tiempo que se extendía sobre el agua, para nadar un poco.

— Por cierto – dijo Sarah – necesitamos ir al pueblo. Se nos han terminado algunos productos de higiene personal que necesitamos, y bueno, de paso, coger algunas cosas más para añadir a la casa.

— Ahora no se puede ir al pueblo. No son horas de ir al pueblo, son casi la una del medio día – replicó Shinji atónito con la actitud de ambas chicas.

— Pues iremos, con o sin ti – dijo Asuka.

— Pero ¿qué os pasa?

— No nos pasa nada, sólo que no eres imprescindible, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Acaso crees que te necesitamos para todo o que trabajábamos para ti?

— No.

— Pues a mí me parece que si – insistió Asuka.

— Yo nunca he dicho eso – respondía Shinji anonadado con la situación.

— Pues a mi me parece que si, es más, creo que vas de que eres aquí el macho dominante, y juegas a dos bandas con nosotras, pero ¿sabes qué? No te necesitamos.

— ¿Qué? – Shinji se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

— Vámonos Sarah.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron el balneario y se marcharon al pueblo. Habían dejado en el suelo sus mochilas y armas, así como el walkie talkie que solían llevar encima. Se marcharon con el vehículo de Sarah, el cual estaba equipado con la radio, y donde tenían un par de armas más guardadas, pero habían roto por completo el protocolo que habían instaurado entre Asuka y Shinji, después de los altercados que sufrieron en Tarragona. El paso de los meses, y la falta de respuesta por parte de Shinji, había llevado a las mujeres a un estado de rebeldía total. Se habían dado cuenta de que habían sido unas estúpidas luchando por un ser que aparentemente pasaba de ellas, o al menos, así lo sentían. Se dieron cuenta de que podían valerse por si mismas y que entre ambas, eran mucho más fuertes que él solo. Sinceramente, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no lo necesitaban para nada. Como siempre, se iban de un extremo al otro. Efectivamente, pensaban más de lo necesario, hasta pensaban por Shinji y sacaban sus propias conclusiones de los supuestos pensamientos de Shinji. Estaba claro que nada de lo que habían maquinado rondaba por la cabeza del joven. Ni se creía el gallo del corral, ni las había mandado a trabajar, ni tan si quiera jugaba a dos bandas. Pero qué podía hacer él ante las acusaciones de ambas. Estaban convencidas de sus palabras; transcurridos unos minutos, se sintió culpable, no podía dejar que se fuesen al pueblo solas sin sus mochilas, así que salió tras ellas.

Una hora más tarde llegó al punto de encuentro habitual, el centro comercial. Pero allí no estaban. Se dirigió a la calle principal de Tortosa y allí detuvo el coche. Se bajó y caminó con la perra por las calles de las tiendas habituales que frecuentaban, cuando vio el coche de Sarah en mitad de la carretera, con ambas puertas abiertas. Shinji se apartó a un lado, entró en una tienda y se ocultó tras el escaparate, desde donde podía observar el perímetro. La perra se posicionó tras él y guardó silencio. Shinji había estado practicado con ella, enseñándole que no tenía que hacer ruido, que solo debía marcar el peligro con las patas, pues el hecho de que la perra ladrase era un peligro. Desde el lugar en el que se había ocultado no podía ver nada. Decidió subir a las plantas superiores de la tienda y observar. Pero era inútil. Entonces hizo una llamada al walkie talkie, que rápidamente recibió respuesta.

— Sal de donde estés escondido, tenemos a las dos chicas.


	26. Capítulo 25: Solo hay una reina blancaII

**25**

**SÓLO HAY UNA REINA II**

**1**

Las manos de Shinji comenzaron a temblar. "Sal de donde estés escondido, tenemos a las dos chicas", retumbaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cómo les habían encontrado? Su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas, y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudarlas. Pero, ¿y si esta vez no podía? ¿Y si no lo conseguía? El walkie volvió a sonar.

— No me impacientes. Sal ahora mismo, o mato a una de las dos.

Era imposible saber donde estaban escondidos, tenía todas las de perder, o salía o una de ellas moriría. Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la ventana en la que estaba oculto y asomó la cabeza. Justo en ese mismo instante, una mirilla laser le apuntó. Por la inclinación, Shinji pudo suponer de donde venía.

— Bien chaval, ahora pon las manos en alto, donde las podamos ver.

Y antes de que Shinji terminase de levantarlas, agarró su fusil y disparó al lugar de donde venía el punto laser. Tras el disparo, corrió hacia el interior de la tienda, bajando las escaleras del edificio para salir al exterior.

— ¡Hijo de puta, puto niñato de mierda, me ha disparado, el muy cabrón, me ha disparado! – gritaba Asier desesperado.

— ¿Te ha dado?

— No, que va, ha tirado por tirar, pero me ha disparado.

— Entonces deja de dramatizar, y cógelo. No podemos irnos de aquí sin él – replicaba Darío.

— Déjame a mí el walkie talkie, que se va a enterar – Asier tomó el aparato y gritó: – Mira niñato cabrón, te voy a destripar cuando te pille, pero no sin antes haberme follado a una de estas zorritas. Sal aquí si tienes huevos.

— Relájate Asier, tienen que llegar vivos.

Justo en ese momento, Shinji apareció detrás de Asier y le golpeó con el fusil, pero no fue suficiente para noquearle. El hombre se abalanzó contra el niño, forcejeando entre los dos un buen rato, hasta que Asier consiguió atraparle. Mientras tanto, Shinji pudo ver como Asuka y Sarah yacían tendidas en el interior del vehículo de Darío y Asier, atadas y amordazadas, inconscientes. De repente, la perra Alaska apareció y se tumbó junto al niño, mientras le lamía la cara.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el perro? – inquirió Darío

— Matarlo.

— No.

— Pues déjalo aquí.

— Nos seguirá.

— Pues mátalo – insistía Asier.

— Yo no voy a matarlo.

— Ya lo hago yo.

— ¡Corre Alaska! ¡Corre! ¡A casa! ¡Alaska, a casa! – gritaba Shinji casi entre sollozos, mientras veía a la perra correr, abandonando la calle.

Asier sacó su pistola y apuntó al animal, pero antes de que pudiese disparar, Shinji le pegó una patada en las corvas de las rodillas, tirándole al suelo. Entonces, Asier le golpeó con la culata en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente, abriéndole una brecha que no dejaba de sangrar.

Una hora más tarde se habían alejado de Tortosa y se detuvieron en una gasolinera de Tarragona. Se dirigían a Francia, pero la única forma segura de llegar era por carretera. No tenían permisos para volar fuera de la zona aérea de España, así que no se arriesgarían a que los detuviesen y les quitasen su recompensa: los niños.

Al llegar a la gasolinera, Shinji se despertó y se dio cuenta de que era la misma gasolinera del viejo que les había ayudado hacía un año, el viejo Alain. Darío le abrió la puerta y le bajó del coche. Asier bajó a las dos mujeres y las desató para que pudiesen ir al baño si querían. Shinji se acercó a la tienda de la gasolinera, y se asomó por el escaparate, pero no vio nada.

— No te aconsejo que entres. Hay un cadáver ahí dentro – dijo Darío.

— ¿Un hombre? – le preguntó el niño.

— No sé, está muy descompuesto, apenas quedan los huesos y parte de piel. Si te sirve, la ropa era de un hombre.

— Era el viejo Alain – respondió Shinji algo apesadumbrado.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre?

— Nos ayudó a encontrar nuestra casa. Sin él no nos habríamos podido esconder tan bien.

— Y que lo digas – rechistó Darío.

— Bueno, a la vista está que nos habéis encontrado, así que tampoco podemos cantar victoria – replicó Shinji cabizbajo.

Mientras tanto, Asier vigilaba a las dos mujeres. Las intenciones de éste no habían cambiado en absoluto, de hecho, ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de matarlos, pues después del enfrentamiento con Shinji sólo sentía odio hacia ellos. Le habían jodido la vida a lo largo de once meses y no estaba seguro que a partir de ahora se la fuesen a solucionar. En teoría tenían que entregar los niños a Michelle, pero ella no estaba, así que debían llevarlos con Giselle. Pero qué recompensa obtendrían, probablemente ninguna. Sin embargo, si los llevaban ante la IBI, algo obtendrían a cambio. O eso es lo que creía Asier. Ni mucho menos era lo que pensaba Darío, pero claro, él no era consciente de los planes que tramaba su compañero; Asier observaba a las chicas como se dirigían al baño, y su mente retorcida no hacía más que pensar en lastimarlas.

Darío estaba repostando el furgón y había descuidado por completo la vigilancia sobre Shinji, quien caminaba tranquilamente sin ataduras. Se acercó por la espalda de Asier, justo en el momento en que este echó a correr hacia Asuka. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar forzarla, pero esta se resistía, al momento, Shinji y Sarah se lanzaron sobre Asier, y los tres niños comenzaron a forcejear con el hombre. Pronto Darío se dio cuenta de la situación y corrió hacia el lugar para ayudar a su compañero, olvidando la manguera del surtidor, la cual comenzó a verter gasolina por el suelo de la gasolinera. Los dos militares detuvieron a los niños, maniatándolos una vez más. Asier estaba muy nervioso y lo único que quería era matarlos, pero Darío se los llevó al furgón y los encerró en el maletero. Después, para evitar que Asier se acercase, alejó la furgoneta lo suficiente como para estar fuera de la vista de éste y se dispuso a reunirse con él. Quería aclarar un par de detalles de cómo llevar la situación. Los niños debían llegar vivos, si o si, y Darío comenzaba a darse cuenta de que esas no eran las intenciones de su compañero.

Al tiempo que éste se acercaba a la gasolinera, a lo lejos, al lado del surtidor en el cual Darío había vertido la gasolina, Asier decidió fumarse su último cigarrillo, pues quería relajarse. Sacó su caja de cerillas, encendió un fósforo, tomó una suave calada de su cigarro y se deshizo de la cerilla sin apagarla. Visto y no visto. Antes de que el fósforo incandescente pudiese haber tocado el charco de combustible, un fogonazo dio paso a una explosión, que se concatenó con la de los tres surtidores colindantes. Darío saltó al suelo y se tapó los ojos. Diez segundos más tarde, oteó desde tierra la gasolinera, pero allí ya sólo se podía ver el horizonte. Se había desintegrado por completo, y con ella, su compañero Asier. Los niños, quienes no perdían detalle, peso a lo grotesco de la situación, no pudieron evitar celebrar la explosión, pues con ella, había desaparecido el hombre que les había martirizado. Una lástima que Darío no hubiese desaparecido del mapa también.

Pasados unos segundos de estabilización y asimilado lo ocurrido, Darío regreso a la furgoneta, y sin mediar más palabra se puso rumbo a Francia. Sea como fuese, los niños debían llegar.

**2**

Maine. Cuartel General de la IBI Explorer. Hacía varios meses, desde diciembre, que Gendoh Ikari había dejado las instalaciones y el equipo de Michelle se había quedado al mando del lugar. Aunque estaban bajo la atenta mirada de Fuyutsuki, poco a poco, extendían sus hilos a lo largo del cuartel.

En los últimos meses apenas habían tenido contacto con Giselle, tan solo un par de llamadas para confirmar que Darío y Asier aún no habían dado con los niños. Sin embargo, ellos habían hecho grandes avances en el cuartel de la IBI. Tal y como sospechaban, en aquel lugar vivían alrededor de trescientos humanos en cautividad que Gendoh empleaba para hacer experimentos. Aún desconocían al cien por cien sus intenciones, y que es lo que hacía con ellos, pero comenzaban a sospechar que buscaba algo más que revivir la raza humana perfecta.

Sin embargo, había algo mucho más peligroso que ese cuartel. Cabía la posibilidad que, si tal y como Giselle había encontrado la clonación humana era un hecho y se había llevado a cabo, existiesen a lo largo y ancho del planeta más cuarteles como este, donde cientos de humanos fuesen tratados para conseguir el propósito de Gendoh. Sin duda alguna lo más importante ahora era averiguar que es lo que quería el Mariscal de aquellas personas.

**3**

Barcelona. Dos horas más tarde, Darío había llegado con el furgón a la ciudad Condal. Los tres jóvenes se habían conseguido despertar. Para que no se revelasen contra él durante el viaje les había suministrado un somnífero y se aseguró de maniatarlos correctamente para no llevarse ningún susto.

Detuvo la furgoneta en la plaza donde se encontraba el cuartel campaña que la IBI había desplegado hacía ya un año en aquel lugar, cuando Asuka y Shinji aún yacían dormidos en la casa de Sitges, antes de que comenzase toda su pesadilla. Se bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Los niños se miraban los unos a los otros sorprendidos. De repente las puertas se abrieron y Darío les observó. Súbitamente extendió su mano y agarró del brazo a Sarah, a la cual arrastró hasta bajarla del coche.

— Primera parada. Tú te quedas aquí – dijo Darío.

— No, no, no me dejes aquí, maniatada y sola, quiero ir con ellos – gritaba asustada Sarah.

— No. No es posible. Debo llevarles al cuartel de Francia y si aparezco contigo, te mataran. No eres parte de la misión.

— Si me dejas aquí también moriré, pero de inanición. – sollozaba la joven actriz, pero era inútil.

— No te preocupes. Dejaré a los niños en Francia y regresaré a por ti.

Darío sacó una botella de la parte delantera del vehículo, empapó un paño en el líquido que contenía y lo frotó por el rostro de Shinji y Asuka, quienes volvieron a caer rendidos en la cabina. Después cerró ambas puertas, miró una vez más a Sarah, quien cabizbaja contenía las lágrimas. Subió a la furgoneta y se marchó.

Cuando la furgoneta del militar se perdió en el horizonte, Sarah dejó su papel de muñeca rota a un lado. Lo había intentado, probando si fingiendo miedo podía seguir el viaje que Shinji y Asuka iban a tomar, pero había sido en vano. A aquel militar no se le había conmovido ni un ápice el corazón. Sarah quería estar cerca de los niños porque ella tenía en su cerebro implantado un arma privilegiada, que era el microchip de sincronización cerebral que tanta información le había aportado. Estaba segura que si iba con ellos sería de gran ayuda, pero había sido inútil. Sea como fuere debía sobrevivir y encontrarles. A ellos, o a los ayudantes de Bryant Reynolds, pero ahora mismo no sabía como. Los cinco meses que había vivido con los niños la habían hecho olvidar un poco la situación real que se vivía en el mundo. Pero ahora era el momento de regresar a la realidad. Además, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le pusiesen una mano encima a Shinji y por lo pronto no lo estaba consiguiendo. Tanto Asuka como él estaban en peligro y ella no estaba haciendo nada por ellos; Darío la había abandonado en una base militar, así que tenía todo tipo de instrumentos y alimentos para salir adelante en los próximos días. Pero pronto una preocupación más le vino a la mente. Si conseguía salvarles, volverían a vivir a la granja, pero si nadie iba allí a cuidar de los animales, todos morirían y el trabajo de once meses de Asuka y Shinji se iría al carajo. Pronto una ola de agobio comenzó a inundar el cerebro de la joven. Se estaba planteando más metas de las que podía cumplir por sí sola, y ahora lo que debía hacer era priorizar.

Pronto se puso a ello. Rebuscó entre los enseres de los militares: ropa de abrigo, un arma, munición y una libreta donde apuntar sus próximos objetivos. Estudió el cuartel y pudo ver que tenía un centro de mando desde el cual incluso podía realizar llamadas. Más tarde encontró las duchas, los dormitorios y la zona del comedor. Aquel lugar estaba equipado al máximo. Pero no quería ocultarse allí, de hecho, no quería esperar a que Darío regresara y la encontrase. Decidió que debía esconderse en un lugar cercano a la zona, pero lejos de la visión. Cargó las cosas que creyó necesitar en un vehículo militar y se dirigió en dirección a Tarragona, hacía el centro comercial donde hacía meses Shinji presenció la matanza de civiles: el Gran Vía 2. En los alrededores de aquel centro había varios hoteles, diversos almacenes de muebles importantes como el IKEA o el KVIK, parques, jardines y viviendas. Tenía muchos lugares donde escoger para poder esconderse. Pero buscaba algo práctico. Un lugar donde tuviese una gran perspectiva de todo y a la vez no fuese buscada, por lo menos, hasta que tuviese las ideas claras con lo que quería hacer. Estaba segura de que lo más lógico sería regresar a la granja cuanto antes, pero debía meditarlo.

**4**

Francia. Cuartel General de la SGUA. Tocaban las cinco de la madrugada en el reloj de Giselle Harsh, cuando el teléfono del ordenador comenzó a sonar. Lo mujer dio un respingo en el sofá del despacho en el cual se había quedado dormida y corrió a atender el teléfono. Vio que la llamada entrante pertenecía al móvil de un vehículo militar y respondió.

— Al habla Giselle Harsh, directora en funciones de la IBAI ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

— Hola Giselle, soy Darío – susurraba el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Darío! – replicó sorprendida – ¿Qué ocurre para que llames tan tarde?

— Estoy en la entrada del cuartel de la SGUA en Francia. Tenía entendido que estabas ahí, pero por más que llamo al timbre para que se abran las verjas, nadie responde.

— Ah, claro, perdóname. Estoy sola con un pequeño equipo militar de cinco hombres, y desactivamos todos los puntos de energía innecesarios para poder ahorrar combustibles. Estamos manteniendo el cuartel con generadores diesel ya que el tendido eléctrico se rompió en una tormenta que hubo el mes pasado, bastante dura, por cierto.

— Ah… ya.

— Perdona, perdona, sé que esto te importa poco. Estarás agotado, ahora mismo llamo a un soldado que te abra la verja. Pero Darío, ¿Qué haces en Francia?

— Tengo a los niños.

La sorpresa de Giselle fue mayúscula. El último informe que remitieron Asier y Darío había sido igual que los anteriores. No había encontrado rastro alguno, y de eso, no hacía ni una semana.

Unos minutos más tarde, Darío, ayudado por el soldado, entró en el despacho de Giselle, con los niños en brazos, que postraron en el sofá cama de la científico. Aún seguían dormidos tras la última dosis que les había hecho oler el militar.

— No te preocupes, sólo están dormidos. Les he suministrado cloroformo para que no me diesen problemas durante el viaje. Estaban bastante rabiosos y el chico es algo corpulento para lidiar sólo con él. Aunque sea soldado, hace muchos meses que no entreno y no quería tener un percance.

— Ya veo. No es bueno abusar del cloroformo, pero bien. Este niño ha crecido muchísimo.

— La verdad es que sí. Tengo aquí las fotos que la doctora Michelle nos entregó cuando comenzó la búsqueda y no se parece mucho – dijo al mismo tiempo que extraía del bolsillo de su pecho un par de fotos donde Michelle había escrito por detrás algunos rasgos físicos de los niños, como su altura y edad.

— Bueno, es normal, ahora deben tener diecisiete años. Si conoces al general Gendoh Ikari sabrás que es un hombre muy alto. Su madre también lo era, así que, es lógico que crezca tanto.

— Ya, lo sé lo sé. La verdad es que el General impone bastante en persona – explicó el hombre mientras agitaba la cabeza.

— Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado con Asier? Cuéntame como fue todo.

A lo largo de una hora, Darío explico con todo tipo de detalles que había ocurrido en los últimos días, desde que comenzaron a detectar señales de calor, hasta dar con los niños, como murió su compañero, y el alivio que eso había supuesto. Además, incluyó en toda la historia la aparición de Sarah Jordan, la cual, Darío no sabía que también era una pieza clave en toda la historia. Justo en el momento en que la nombró, Giselle detuvo a Darío en su explicación y le pidió al soldado que estaba en la sala que se retirase, pero quizá ya era demasiado tarde, aunque eso Giselle no lo sabía.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Sarah? – preguntó muy preocupada Giselle.

— La dejé en el cuartel de Barcelona que la IBI instaló en la Plaza España. El último cuartel que montaron antes de retirase. Creí que no era seguro traer un civil hasta aquí, pues supuse que se había muchos militares, sería un problema. Más incluso, después de lo que me ha ocurrido con mi propio compañero Asier. El mundo está loco.

— Bueno, has hecho bien, pero debes regresar cuanto antes con ella. No debe estar sola. Te encargo una nueva misión y es de vital importancia que la cumplas.

— Claro, pero, no quiero ser mal educado, pero antes de nada…

— Sí, entiendo, entiendo. Te explico: no existía ninguna recompensa por encontrar a los niños, ni tan si quiera hay vacunas. De hecho, ya no las necesitamos, el virus ha desaparecido. Lo único que te puedo dar, ya que el dinero no sirve, es comida, armas y munición.

— Bien, será suficiente. Dígame la nueva misión.

— Sarah, como los niños, es una pieza clave para nosotros y nuestra salvación. Ella, igual que estos chicos, fue un experimento y quizá sea un posible antídoto contra una posible nueva cepa – decía Giselle mintiendo cual bellaca, pues no podía decirle toda la verdad a Darío, ya que no sabía hasta que punto podía confiar en él.

— Vale. Regresaré a Barcelona hoy mismo. Deme provisiones y munición. La mantendré informada en cuanto me reúna con ella.

— Dirígete al hangar 2, allí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. Puedes coger lo que quieras.

— Gracias Giselle. Hasta pronto – y el soldado se retiró tras su saludo, siguiendo los pasos del militar que le guiaría hasta el hangar.

Mientras tanto, Giselle esperó a que los jóvenes se despertasen y para ello, se aseguró de que sus ataduras estuviesen bien fuertes, que las puertas y ventanas estuviese cerradas correctamente para que no pudiesen escapar y que no hubiese ningún objeto peligroso a su alcance con el que pudiesen atacarla, pues se imaginaba que le iba a costar mucho explicarles porque estaba allí, que no quería hacerles daño y que ella era amiga; quería contactar con Michelle y los demás para darles la buena noticia, pero no era posible en estos momentos, y antes de que pudiese trazar algún plan para comunicarse en clave, los niños se despertaron.

Asustados y aún adormilados por tanto somnífero, intentaba recobrar la noción de tiempo y espacio. Se sentían mareados y aturdidos, y el sonido de las máquinas y ordenadores del despacho de Giselle les estaba agobiando. Pronto, el olor de la comida comenzó a penetrar en sus fosas, y sus sentidos iban volviendo en sí.

— Hola Shinji, hola Asuka. Me llamo Giselle Harsh y estáis en el cuartel general de la SGUA en Francia. Soy vuestra amiga y no quiero haceros daño. Aquí estáis a salvo. Quizá Sarah Jordan os haya hablado de mi – explicaba la mujer, mientras acercaba a la mesa que tenían ante ellos, una bandeja con varios platos de comida. Shinji intentaba mirarla, pero sus pupilas aún no eran capaces de enfocar con claridad la imagen.

— Sí, Sarah. Sarah habló de ti y de Bryant Reynolds, pero, ¿y qué? – replicó Shinji.

— Mira, voy a soltaros, no quiero que hagáis ninguna tontería. Soy vuestra amiga, quiero ayudaros, llevamos once meses buscándoos por toda España.

— ¿Y por qué nos secuestráis? – inquirió el joven.

— ¿Secuestrar? ¿Por qué dices secuestrar? Nadie os ha secuestrado.

— No te hagas la imbécil – le recriminó Asuka. – Estaba despierta mientras ese asqueroso militar te explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido con el energúmeno de su compañero. Yo no sé cuales son tus intenciones, pero sí sé cuales eran las de esos dos. Me hubiesen violado de no ser por Sarah y Shinji. Nos pegaron, nos maltrataron y nos vejaron para subirnos al coche, todo a la fuerza, a base de gritos y malos gestos. Amenazaron a Shinji más de una vez con matarle, ¿y ahora te haces la estúpida? Lo sabes.

— Está bien. Tienes razón, pero no era lo que debería haber ocurrido. Creedme. Esos soldados estaban al borde de sus posibilidades. Rastrearon un país entero para encontraros, estuvieron un año solos, sin provisiones, sin refuerzos…

— Nosotros también – atajó Asuka.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre vosotros y ellos. Vosotros no sabíais si aún existía la civilización, vivías de la esperanza. Ellos sí que sabían que aún vivía gente y fueron apartados de ella. Abandonados en mitad de la nada, sobreviviendo a base de latas de conserva, encerrados en un cuartel, rastreando palmo a palmo de España. No es lo mismo, Asuka, créeme. No digo que sea más o menos duro, sólo diferente. Asier se volvió loco, sin más.

— Bien. Me da igual Asier, el otro o el de la moto, me importa bien poco. Quiero saber porque estamos aquí, ¿qué queréis de nosotros? – inquirió Shinji, mientras conseguía incorporarse por completo en el sofá.

— Comed, primero comed, y con paciencia os lo contaré todo.

**5**

Maine. Cuartel General de la IBI Explorer. Fuyutsuki, mano derecha del Gendoh Ikari, permanecía en su despacho, revisando las últimas órdenes que el Mariscal le había remitido desde Japón. Randall aún no había obtenido resultados en la búsqueda de Sarah y Gendoh comenzaba a desesperarse.

Súbitamente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. El hombre no tardó en responder:

— Fuyutsuki, jefe en funciones del cuartel de Maine, dígame.

— Buenas noches, o buenas tardes, no sé que hora será por allí. Soy un soldado raso del cuartel de la SGUA en Francia. Tengo noticias importantes que remitir al Comandante Gendoh.

— Dígamelas a mí, soldado.

— Sarah Jordan está oculta en el cuartel de campaña de la Plaza España, en Cataluña, España. El Capitán de la IBI, Darío Ugalde, la ocultó allí, ahora se dirige a España para recogerla. Además, los niños Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley se encuentran en este momento en el despacho de la directora en funciones de la IBAI, Giselle Harsh.

— Confirme la información, soldado. – Fuyutsuki no salía de su asombro, por fin los planes de Gendoh se cumplirían.

— Sí señor. Repito. Sarah Jordan está en el cuartel de la IBI en Barcelona, Cataluña, España. Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley están en el cuartel de la SGUA en Foix, Ariège en Francia.

— Entendido. Espere órdenes. En unos minutos el Coronel Randall Comand se pondrá en contacto su cuartel.

— Sí señor.

Y la llamada se cortó. El viejo Fuyutsuki no tardó en mover ficha. Al primero que llamó fue a Gendoh, al cual le explicó todas las novedades y más tarde, tras recibir las órdenes pertinentes de éste, llamó a Randall y trazaron un plan. Debían capturar a Sarah viva, así como a los niños y llevarlos ante Gendoh. Y por supuesto, eliminar pruebas.

Minutos después, Randall se puso en contacto con el cuartel de Francia y envió a dos soldados a perseguir a Darío hasta España. Mientras tanto, él cogería un avión para hacer una visita en persona a Giselle y recoger a los niños. Los necesitaba para poder hacer chantaje a Gendoh, pues al fin y al cabo, él sabía que no tendría ningún futuro, ni él, ni nadie y aún menos si el comandante conseguía cumplir sus objetivos.

En el interior de la habitación de Michelle Hershlag, ésta misma, Makoto Hyuga y Rouji Kaji se habían reunido para discutir sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el cuartel. Estaba hartos de esperar respuestas, de esperar una llamada desde Francia o desde España que les dijese que los niños estaban vivos o que Sarah había aparecido; súbitamente, escucharon los pasos de Randall Comand en el pasillo y como hablaba con sus soldados. Les decía que debían preparar el jet, que en breve partirían. En su tono se notaba prisa y nerviosismo. Algo importante había ocurrido, pero aún no sabían que. Makoto no tardó en intervenir el teléfono móvil del coronel. Decía: _"Debemos llegar a Francia antes de que esa maldita zorra los esconda." "Espero que esos inútiles sean capaces de encontrarle ante de que llegue a España. Son nuestro salvo-conducto" "Cojed la munición necesaria, no escatiméis en gastos"._ Cuando la llamada se cortó, los tres quedaron perplejos. No estaban seguros, pero por lo que parecía, o por lo que podían deducir de aquellas palabras los niños estaban en Francia, y estaban con Giselle. Debían llamarla cuanto antes, tenían que avisarla o estaría en peligro.

De repente, un soldado llamó a la puerta de Michelle.

— Señorita Michelle, Fuyutsuki quiere verles a todos en la sala de reuniones, ahora mismo. – El maldito viejo había movido ficha y la había movido muy bien. Quería tenerlos en fuera de juego un buen rato, hasta que Randall tuviese tiempo de llegar a Francia.

— Bien, ahora mismo vamos.

Mientras Michelle perdía tiempo recolocándose su camisa, la chaqueta y abrochándose cada uno de los botones, Kaji recogía los bártulos cubriendo a Makoto, quien aprovechaba para enviar un correo privado vía segura a Giselle: _"Huye"._

**6**

Francia. Cuartel General de la SGUA. El ordenador de Giselle hizo una señal de aviso y la pantalla parpadeo dos veces, pero ella estaba entretenida, explicándoles a los niños todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, poniéndoles al tanto de la situación y detallándoles que podía sucederles. Por ello no se pudo dar cuenta del mensaje que Makoto Hyuga le había enviado.

— Tu padre quería experimentar con vosotros. Necesitaba saber que él podía ser inmune al virus. La realidad es que Asuka está metida en toda esta historia de rebote. Digamos que tu padre quería comprobar que eras capaz de sobrevivir al virus y la mejor forma de que siguieses adelante y no te dejases morir de inanición era poniéndote un objetivo o una meta. Asuka era ese objetivo, alguien por quien luchar, por quien seguir adelante. O al menos así lo creyó tu padre. Interpreto.

— Ya… - siseó Shinji cabizbajo, sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

— Lo que no entraba en los planes de tu padre era que nosotros intentásemos salvaros. Creo que Gendoh lo único que quería era saber que efectivamente erais inmunes, pero que si después moríais de hambre, de frío, atacados por un animal salvaje o cualquier otra cosa, le daba igual. No tenía intenciones de recuperaros, de llevaros de vuelta a casa.

— Maldito cerdo – increpó Asuka. Se había levantado del sofá y caminaba por el despacho, en línea recta, pasando una y otra vez sobre sus propios pasos.

— Michelle se enteró de que estabais atrapados en algún lugar de España gracias a los espías. Ella quería que os trajéramos de vuelta, con vida.

— Si, claro, como todos vosotros – replicó Shinji, cortando su explicación – lo único que queríais era extraernos el antídoto. Buscar una vacuna para salvaros vosotros. Y todo era el mejor postor. Estáis tan desesperados que sois capaces de mataros entre vosotros por conseguirnos, por conseguir el antídoto.

— No es verdad. No ha sido así. Los militares os han tratado mal, pero ellos no lo entendieron.

— ¿Y tú sí? – Asuka se detuvo para increparla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esperaba una respuesta.

— Mirar, no sé cuanto tiempo tendremos hasta que se corra la voz de que estáis aquí. Y antes de que eso ocurra debéis estar en otro lugar, a salvo. Aquí estáis en peligro. Debo llevaros a Japón y refugiaros en la casa de Michelle, es el único sitio donde podréis sobrevivir hasta que os podáis rencontrar con ella.

— ¿Reencontrar? – Shinji no entendía que quería decir con esto. Nunca habían visto a Michelle, al menos que ellos supiesen.

— Ahora comed, daos una ducha y después os daré instrucciones – Giselle esquivó la pregunta y abandonó el despacho, cerrándolo con llave a la salida.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos. Decidieron que no tenían más opciones por el momento y que lo único que podían hacer era obedecer los planes que Giselle les estaba imponiendo. En el despacho tenían la comida, ropa limpia y un baño donde ducharse. Al cabo de dos horas, ya habían terminado. El aburrimiento les llevó a fisgonear por toda la habitación. Giselle tenía variedad de documentos esparcidos por su mesa, así como el ordenador abierto y encendido sobre el escritorio. En un panel de corcho había varias fotografías y algunos recortes de periódicos. La mayoría eran recortes de las últimas tiradas publicadas, referentes al virus y a la guerra. En las fotos, aparecía ella y una mujer de cabellos dorados con un parche, Michelle, pero ellos lo desconocían.

Media hora más tarde, cuando ya habían terminado de ojear todo lo que estaba a su alcance, excepto el ordenador que estaba bloqueado, Giselle irrumpió en el despacho. Traía consigo dos grandes mochilas de acampada llenas hasta los topes, un par de sacos de dormir, dos cantimploras y un par de armas con munición. Extendió un mapa sobre la mesa y dejó una brújula sobre éste.

— Chicos, ¿Habéis recuperado fuerzas? ¿Qué os han parecido las cosas que habéis visto en el despacho?

— ¿La mujer que aparece contigo en la mayoría de las fotos es Michelle? – preguntó Asuka.

— Sí. Es ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó? – insistió la joven alemana.

— No se sabe. Nunca ha querido explicarlo. Debió ser algo terrible. Perder un ojo no es algo agradable para nadie y aún menos contarlo una y otra vez.

— ¿La clonación humana es posible? – esta vez fue Shinji el que preguntó.

— Sí. Al menos por los documentos que he encontrado, pudo ser posible. Pudo ser que alguien en Francia la llevase a cabo.

— Pero entonces ¿cómo sabes que nosotros somos quienes éramos y no unos seres clonados? ¿Cómo vas a saber si Gendoh nos tiene encerrados en otro sitio, experimentando con nosotros? ¿Cómo sabes que no hay más clones de nosotros sueltos por el mundo? ¿Cómo…

— Para – le atajó Giselle. – Simplemente no lo sé. Nunca he visto un clon, no sé como son y no sé como se puede determinar si lo eres o no. Tengo que creer que sois reales, igual que vosotros habéis creído a Sarah cuando os dijo que no habéis crecido en todos estos años porque os criogenizaron. ¿Verdad que la creísteis sin más?

— No. Yo no. Pero no me queda otra explicación – dijo el joven japonés.

— Es que no hay otra.

— Ahora sí.

— ¿Cuál? – le preguntó Asuka al joven.

— Que nosotros estamos muertos. Nosotros, los de verdad, ya estábamos muertos.

— ¿Cómo muertos? – inquirió Asuka.

— Muertos, más que muertos. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas que pasó?

— No, explícate.

— Hace un año, sufrimos un ataque al salir del colegio. Unos aviones tirotearon las calles, mientras caían del cielo pedazos de vidrios y de hormigón de los edificios que nos rodeaban. Al poco tiempo, una bomba que explotó bastante lejos de nosotros derribó varios edificios en las cercanías. Los derrumbamientos iban generando runa que se convertía en un manto de humo gris que no nos dejaba respirar. Corrimos como pudimos, de un lado a otro. Pero otra bomba calló y alcanzó la puerta del metro. ¿Te acuerdas? Kensuke, Touji y Naoto estaban allí. La metralla de los alrededores, las runas, varios objetos, todos nos golpearon. Nos caímos, intentamos levantarnos y ocultarnos en una tienda, hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Estábamos heridos, teníamos muchas heridas, recuerdo como te brotaba sangre de una herida que tenías en la frente. Salí fuera a buscarles, quería traerles a donde nosotros estábamos, decirles que estábamos a salvo. Pero cuando llegué al metro, ya no había entrada. Una montaña de runas había colapsado todo. Fuera, entre los escombros, vi la mochila de Kensuke y la bolsa de Touji, estaba todo esparcido por el suelo, y había manchas de sangre. Supe que era inútil y regresé. Pero ya no podía. Estaba atrapado. Con la última bomba que había caído, nuestros tímpanos aún se estaban resintiendo, apenas escuchábamos un leve pitido. Cuando me giré para volver contigo, unos camiones militares doblaban la esquina y un tanque aparecía con su cañón. Vi muchos hombres, como te arrastraban. Tu no hacías nada, no forcejeabas, simplemente te arrastraban. Recuerdo ese momento. Estabas inerte, absolutamente quieta. Muerta. Luego cerré mis ojos, un golpe intenso me dio en la cabeza y ya no volví a sentir nada. Muertos. Muertos los dos.

— No, no es posible – replicaba Asuka casi gritando.

— Nos clonaron, antes de perder la vida por completo. Copiaron nuestro último recuerdo, nos hicieron de nuevo. Por eso no hemos crecido.

— No, no es justo – sollozaba la alemana.

— Estamos muertos.


	27. Capítulo 26: Sólo hay una reina III

**26  
><strong>

**SÓLO HAY UNA REINA III**

**1**

Barcelona. Cuartel de Campaña de la IBI. Darío Ugalde había llegado al mismo lugar donde hacía más de veinte horas había dejado a Sarah Jordan. Pero allí no había nadie. Ni rastro de Sarah. Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar en el propio cuartel. Tenía dudas de como hacerlo. No sabía si era mejor buscarla en silencio o si de lo contrario lo que debía hacer era llamarla a gritos. Sea como fuere debía encontrarla.

Al principio anduvo buscándola en el cuartel en el más absoluto silencio. Campaña por campaña registraba palmo a palmo, buscando un resquicio de que ella hubiese estado allí. Pero era inútil. Después recorrió los alrededores con un rastreador térmico. Lo habían usado al principio, él y su compañero muerto Asier, para rastrear a los niños aunque al final no les fue de utilidad. Tenía un alcance muy corto y sólo servía para comprobar. Por ejemplo, si en una habitación había gente el detector podía marcar cuántos núcleos de calor habían. Podía atravesar, como mucho, dos capas de hormigón de treinta centímetros cada una; al cabo de dos horas, el rastreo de Darío había sido en vano. Comenzaba a desesperarse. El siguiente paso era intervenir señales telefónicas, wi-fi o bluetooth de los alrededores. Quizá Sarah tenía alguna radio encendida a la espera de recibir señales.

Desde uno de los edificios de la Plaza Europa, con unos prismáticos militares de largo alcance, Sarah podía ver movimiento en los alrededores. Varios militares se habían desplegado por la zona y comenzaba a ser peligroso. Ahora no podía huir o la encontrarían, así que debía esperar bien oculta.

Darío, al encender el rastreador de señales radio se delató a si mismo. Pronto, dos de los militares que Sarah divisaba con sus prismáticos, avanzaron hacia la posición en la que se encontraba Darío. Casi al instante se vio rodeado de soldados y sin tiempo a retroceder sobre sus pasos, no tuvo más remedio que entregarse.

— Alto ahí. Manos arriba. Deja todo lo que llevas en el suelo – gritaba un militar, mientras ocho más le rodeaban y le apuntaban con sus metralletas.

— Soy Darío Ugalde, estoy aquí por una misión.

— Lo sé. Nosotros también. Dame también tu navaja – le decía mientras se la arrebataba de las manos.

— ¿Qué queréis de mí?

— ¿Dónde está Sarah Jordan?

— No lo sé.

— Dinos donde está ahora mismo.

— No lo sé.

— Tú la dejaste aquí, tú sabrás donde la ocultaste. Le dirías algún lugar.

— No. No lo sé – insistía Darío Ugalde.

— Matadle.

— No. No, no me matéis. La estoy buscando.

— Nosotros también. Si no sabes donde está, no nos sirves de ayuda. Matadle.

Y sin tiempo a dejarle replicar por segunda vez, uno de los soldados le disparó en el cráneo. Sarah lo había visto todo desde la galería del edificio, excepto el disparo, durante el cual agachó la mirada. Aquel momento le hizo recordar lo que vivió con el doctor Bryant Reynolds, y como murió él también por salvarla. Le hizo recordar todo lo que el doctor la había advertido de lo peligroso que era el nuevo mundo. Súbitamente, un dolor punzante regresó a su cabeza. El dolor era inaguantable, y no podía evitar retorcerse en el suelo. Pronto comenzaron a llegarle imágenes, sonidos. Volvía a tener una conexión intraneuronal, esta vez directamente con Gendoh. Una lluvia de recuerdos bañaba su mente y no tenía tiempo para poder asimilarlos. La última imagen que pudo ver fue la de Shinji. Al mismo tiempo, la voz de Gendoh retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras decía: _"Traedme a mi hijo y matadlos a todos. Esas ratas ya han hecho su trabajo. No los necesito más."_

Al despertar, la tarde había caído sobre Barcelona. El dolor aún persistía en su cabeza, pero poco a poco estaba remitiendo y tan sólo le quedaba un leve pitido en el interior. Aún no lograba comprender como funcionaba el chip que llevaba implantado y cual era la forma de recibir información, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que cada vez que sufría un ataque de ansiedad, ya fuese por miedo o por reminiscencias, se conectaba con el cerebro de Gendoh y recibía nueva información. Pero era actual. Información reciente. Pues la imagen de Shinji y las frases que había escuchado de la propia voz de Gendoh, sólo podían tener sentido justo después de haber sido secuestrados por los militares. Si conseguía saber como funcionaba el chip, tendría un arma en sus manos de lo más poderosa. Pero lo que realmente importaba ahora eran los aliados. Debía advertirles de que Gendoh había dado órdenes de matarlos a todos, así que el trabajo de los amigos de Bryant se iría a pique si no conseguía avisarles a tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras los militares que habían matado a Darío Ugalde siguiesen en la zona, ella no podía mover ficha.

**2**

Francia. Cuartel de la SGUA. Los niños estaban verdaderamente afligidos después de las conclusiones a las que había llegado Shinji sobre sus propias vidas. Sin embargo, Giselle no podía hacer nada por cambiarles de opinión, pues ella sabía lo mismo que ellos. Pero debía animarle a seguir adelante.

— No debéis pensar que estáis muertos. No es real. Ahora mismo no sabemos la verdad. Todo son suposiciones.

— Pero todo encaja – añadió Asuka a las explicaciones.

— Todo encaja porque queréis que encaje. Yo puedo inventarme una historia e ir pincelando los detalles hasta conseguir que todo tenga una justificación.

— No. No tiene porque. Yo no me he inventado nada. Te he explicado lo que nos pasó antes de despertar en aquella habitación de Sitges – replicó Shinji.

— Ya, pero eso no demuestra que estuvieseis muertos. Ni tampoco que os hayan clonado. Es verdad que tampoco demuestra que os criogenizasen, pero lo que es seguro es que no tenemos una prueba irrefutable de que las cosas fueron como vosotros estáis contando.

— Pero lo que si es verdad es que es ilógico que en el mundo hayan transcurrido cinco o seis años y nosotros sigamos teniendo quince. – Explicaba la alemana.

— Ahora habéis crecido. Así que técnicamente sois humanos de carne y huesos. Tenéis casi los diecisiete, ¿no es así?

— No lo sé – contestó Shinji mirando los documentos donde rezaba que se había permitido la clonación humana.

— ¿Vais a dejar de luchar ahora? – les preguntó con total sinceridad Giselle.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene? Estamos muertos. Puede que como nosotros existan en el mundo veinte más. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo? Nuestra vida este último año ha sido una mierda, nos hemos peleado, nos hemos herido, nos hemos reconciliado y vuelto a discutir. Nos hemos dicho cosas de lo más desagradable y hemos seguido adelante porque creíamos que no había nadie más en el mundo. De no ser por todo eso, ni tan si quiera nos soportaríamos. ¿Y tú nos estas pidiendo que luchemos por dos vidas que ni si quiera son las nuestras? Quizá en el mundo existan dos igual que nosotros que se llevan bien, que son amigos, que se quieren, hasta incluso que tengan hijos. Quien sabe. Es ridículo que sigamos adelante con esta pantomima. Nuestra vida es una mierda – replicaba Shinji, mientras hacía que Asuka llorase.

— ¿Y que me dices del sermón de que tenía que luchar por Misato? Has dicho cosas muy feas. ¿Eso es lo que has sentido todo este tiempo? ¿Sólo me guardas odio y rencor?

— No. No te odio. Pero tu a mi si que me has odiado. Y te has obligado a ti misma a quererme. Te has auto convencido de que no tenías más remedio que estar conmigo. Has llegado hasta a vomitar pensando que tenías que estar conmigo en algún momento de tu futura vida. Te he escuchado llorar por las noches, renegarte a ti misma, odiarte por tener que vivir a mi lado, por no poder estar con Kaji. Te he escuchado decir que serías capaz de morir sola y sin hijos antes de tener que tocarme. ¿Qué quieres que diga ahora? ¿Qué quiero luchar por esto? ¿Por esta farsa? Yo te quería. Y aunque había aprendido y aceptado que tu a mi no, supe respetarte y protegerte como a una hermana. Supe salir adelante y saber que nada ni nadie te debería hacer daño. Encontré un camino por el que seguir adelante. Pero he convivido con tu asco y tu repugnancia hacia mi persona, con el dolor que eso causa, con el daño que hace saber que la única persona con la que vas a convivir el resto de tu vida te repudia. He aprendido a olvidar, a no escucharlo, a hacer como que no existe. Pero todo ello, pensando que sin más remedio, tú y yo tendríamos que vivir solos y juntos para siempre. Ahora ya no es así. Ahora ya no tiene sentido. Y lo que es seguro es que no quiero volver a luchar por algo que ya estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo. No quiero una segunda oportunidad, no la quería, no la necesitaba. Si me hubiesen preguntado, si me hubiesen dado la opción de elegir si morir o vivir, me habría muerto, preferiría estar muerto, junto a Misato. Ella es la única persona que me ha querido, ella es la única que me ha respetado, que me ha comprendido y esta muerta. Muerta. Y no quiero seguir viviendo en esta mierda de mundo asqueroso y repulsivo que sólo esta lleno de odio y rencor. Estoy harto de esta vida estúpida e insulsa. Quiero morirme. Quiero desaparecer como lo hizo mi madre, como lo hizo Misato. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde nadie me quiere. Así viví diez años de mi vida, abandonado por mi propio padre, y así he vivido otro año más, de rechazo. No pienso luchar.

— Me das pena. Lástima. Eres un engreído. Necio. No te mereces que te quiera ni tu sombra – decía Asuka casi susurrando, desde las entrañas, remarcando con odio sus palabras.

— Cállate – le dijo Giselle a la joven alemana.

— ¡No me callo! Déjale que se muera. Que se pudra en su propia desgracia.

— No me puedo creer que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, solos, capaces vosotros mismos de sobrevivir en un mundo sin nada, sin esperanza, lleno de adversidades y ahora, una hoja de papel os vaya a derrotar. Habéis leído en una hoja que se puede clonar humanos y ¿ya lo vais a tirar todo por la borda? Y si hubiese una hoja encima de la mesa que pusiese que los extraterrestres existen y que nos han invadido, ¿también os dejaríais morir? No seáis estúpidos. No sabéis nada. No podéis vivir de suposiciones. Lo único que es seguro es que estáis vivos. Debéis seguir adelante. Creedme, tenéis buenos motivos para hacerlo. Tengo unas cosas aquí que quiero daros – Giselle abrió el primero cajón de su mesa, y extrajo un par de fotografías y dos colgantes.

Asuka fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre las manos de Giselle para cogerlos. Había reconocido el colgante de Kaji a la legua. Era una pequeña tabla de surf tallada en un trocito de madera donde ponía su nombre, y la fotografía era de él junto a su tabla de surf. La foto de Misato, era una copia de la fotografía que ésta le había dado a Shinji por primera vez antes de conocerse. Era una imagen donde Misato salía de rodillas, inclinada, con unos tejanos cortos y una camiseta bastante ancha que permitía que se viese su sujetador. Llevaba unas gafas de sol en el pelo y este estaba suelto. El otro objeto era el llavero del juego de llaves del coche de Misato. Asuka estaba pletórica al ver la fotografía de Kaji y no hacía más que darle besos, pero Shinji estaba cabizbajo y al ver la imagen de Misato se echó a llorar. Giselle no quería ponerle aún más triste, sus intenciones era ayudarles a seguir adelante, pero parecía que había conseguido el efecto contrario, al menos sobre Shinji; no podía perder más tiempo. Debía trasladarles a un lugar más seguro antes de que los militares pudiesen llegar al cuartel.

— Chicos, siento interrumpir este momento de reminiscencias. No quería haceros llorar ni mucho menos. Debéis prestarme atención un momento – decía la mujer mientras se sentaba ante su ordenador y volvía a iniciar sesión.

— No, que va, a mi me ha encantado. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Kaji ¿Esta aquí? – Giselle se quedó parada un momento.

— No, bueno. Las fotos sólo eran recuerdos, yo no quería decir con esto que ellos… - la mujer no quería darles más información de la que podía, quizá decirles según que cosas era perjudicial para ellos, pero también para Kaji.

— Asuka, déjalo estar ya. Siempre la misma historia sobre Kaji. Asúmelo de una vez. Misato nos dijo que había muerto.

— Cállate. Misato si que está muerta y tú no la volverás a ver nunca más en tu estúpida e insulsa vida, pero yo sí que veré a Kaji. Le siento, sé que está vivo. Lo noto en mi corazón – Shinji lo dejó estar, era inútil hablar con ella de ese tema. Volvió a su fotografía y se sumió en un llanto interno, por el recuerdo de su tutora.

— Debéis de coger esas mochilas y partir en un vehículo que tengo esperándoos en el hangar 2. Con él os dirigiréis hasta París. Allí hay un aeropuerto donde os espera una mujer de mi confianza. Le entregáis esta carta y ella os llevará en avión hasta Japón. Una vez allí os esconderéis en la casa de Michelle. En este mapa podéis encontrar el camino que debéis seguir hasta París. Y en este otro, todas las indicaciones para llegar hasta la casa de Michelle. Allí debéis ir solos, nadie os deberá acompañar. En las mochilas tenéis comida, mudas, cosas de higiene personal, material de primeros auxilios, munición, una linterna y un saco de dormir. Si tenéis dudas, preguntádmelo ahora. En el momento en el que os vayáis de aquí, ya no podréis poneros en contacto conmigo.

— ¿Y si no quiero irme? – preguntó Asuka.

— Eso no es posible, debéis iros y cuanto antes.

— Pero yo quiero ver a Kaji. Y hasta que no lo vea no me quiero ir. Seguro que tú puedes hablar con él. ¿Por qué no le llamas y así puedo hablar con él? Kaji vendrá a buscarnos y nos llevará a un sitio seguro. Él nos protegerá.

— He dicho que eso no es posible – repetía Giselle, mientras habría la bandeja de mensajes.

De repente en pantalla le apareció el mensaje que hacía ya más de doce horas Makoto le había enviado: "_Huye"_. Antes de que pudiese darle tiempo, un soldado de la IBI Explorer abrió la puerta y gritó: "_Están aquí". _En ese mismo instante, Giselle le disparó entre cejá y cejá y agarró a Asuka del brazo para que echasen a correr, al tiempo que les gritaba que la siguiesen. Por el camino, hasta llegar al hangar 2, se toparon con otros soldados que tanto Shinji como Giselle iban abatiendo a disparos. Al llegar al vehículo, Shinji saltó al interior del Jeep, e intentó arrancarlo.

— No paréis ahora, debéis huir. Arráncalo Shinji. Rápido.

— Estoy en ello.

— He perdido mi pistola – gritaba Asuka – Necesito un arma. Allí hay fusiles voy a por uno.

— ¡No! – vociferó Shinji.

De la nada, apareció Randall Comand y abrió fuego hacia Giselle. La mujer saltó a un lado y corrió hacia una pila de cajas a refugiarse. Justo en ese mismo instante, Shinji consiguió arrancar el Jeep y avanzó hasta un pasillo de cajas, donde estuviese fuera del alcance de los disparos de Randall. Se giró y buscó con la mirada a Asuka, pero no la veía. Volvieron a escucharse disparos, pero esta vez no iban contra Giselle, ni tampoco contra Shinji. La científica corrió hacia Randall y no dudó en dispararle, debía darle una oportunidad a Asuka para poder huir. La joven alemana aprovechó el momento para buscar un lugar mejor donde ocultarse. Pronto un gran grupo de soldados apareció en el hangar y comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que se movía. Shinji salió veloz al exterior del recinto con el vehículo y se paró a cubierto para poder esperar a Asuka.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Randall? Los vas a matar si sigues disparando, dile a tus hombres que paren el fuego.

— Alto el fuego – gritó Randall al tiempo que los soldados se detuvieron – Dame a los niños y nadie saldrá herido.

— No. No te los puedo dar.

— Pues muérete.

Y sin reparos, Randall disparó a Giselle, pero no consiguió alcanzarla de lleno. La mujer se ocultó tras una puerta de metal, al tiempo que los soldados volvieron abrir fuego. Espero a que recargasen las armas, y salió a disparar, pero era demasiado tarde. Tenía a Randall cara a cara. Disparó y le dio de pleno en el brazo, pero él le dio en el corazón. La mujer calló lentamente al suelo, resbalando por la puerta, hasta que se desplomó agonizante en el suelo. Randall Command le echó una última mirada y agarrándose el brazo izquierdo le escupió, balbuceando entre sangre y dolor: _"maldita furcia"._

Mientras tanto, algo más alejados del percal, Shinji y Asuka estaban a punto de poder huir, cuando un soldado apareció junto al joven japonés:

— Te pillé.

— No has pillado a nadie – dijo Asuka por detrás del militar y disparó una máquina de poner clavos que había encontrado en el hangar – es lo único que tenían por aquí y que me ha dado tiempo a coger – le decía a Shinji.

— Gracias, pero rápido, súbete.

La joven saltó al interior del vehículo y los niños salieron huyendo del lugar. Shinji no estaba convencido de seguir el plan que Giselle les había indicado al pie de la letra. Si ahora seguían con ese mismo vehículo, los militares les alcanzarían, así que lo más lógico era intentar ocultarse de su vista. Mientras huían despavoridos del lugar, Shinji alcanzó a ver un lugar lleno de vehículos mal aparcados, en filas, como si se hubiesen quedado haciendo una enorme caravana. Creyó que era el lugar ideal para ocultarse. Detuvo el coche entre varios camiones y se bajaron. Arrastrándose entre los bajos de los vehículos, fueron avanzando hasta llegar a un almacén enorme que había quedado abierto. Pronto oscurecería y sería un lugar ideal para esconderse.

**3**

— ¡Rápido, sube al coche! ¡Deprisa! — vociferó exasperado —. No hay tiempo para recoger las cosas… ¡Vamos!

Sentado al volante de un nuevo todo-terreno, se movía nervioso mientras vigilaba incesante el cielo que les rodeaba. El motor estaba en marcha y rugía al compás de la agitación de sus piernas. Parecía un coche de carreras a la espera de la señal de salida; estaba inquieto y no las tenía todas consigo. No creía que pudiesen escapar.

El nuevo _Jeep_ estaba parado a las puertas de un gran almacén y se situaba bajo un porche metálico que lo protegía del irradiante sol. Las puertas del almacén medían más de tres metros de ancho y otros cuatro de alto, y estaban abiertas de par en par. En el caso del vehículo, la puerta del copiloto quedaba paralela a la entrada del almacén y estaba cerrada. En el asiento trasero, estaban las dos mochilas de acampada bien equipadas que Giselle Harsh les preparó y varias garrafas de agua mineral. De la puerta trasera del vehículo colgaba una rueda de repuesto y dos garrafas de gasoil.

Sobre sus cabezas, sobrevolando el tejado de los edificios y naves industriales que les envolvían, se escuchaba el zumbido de unas aspas cortando el viento. Era un helicóptero de la compañía IBI Explorer. Habían dado con ellos y les sería casi imposible escapar. Estaban perdidos. La noche anterior se quedaron dormidos, agotados por la agitación y el miedo que habían pasado en las últimas horas. Demasiados cambios y acontecimientos para asimilar en poco tiempo. Al despertar casi les habían dado las doce del medio día, lo que había permitido a los militares de Randall Command a rastrear la periferia para encontrarles.

— ¡Espérame! ¡Ya voy!

— ¡Date prisa! — le contestó sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Asuka, con su melena de rojos cabellos ondulados al viento, corría despavorida hacia el coche. Llevaba consigo un arma de fuego automática: una modelo ametralladora M-60 que había encontrado en la tienda de armamento que encontraron en el interior del enorme almacén. Se había cambiado la ropa y ahora vestía unos pantalones militares remangados hasta media espinilla y una camiseta blanca interior de tirantes, de esas que suelen usar los hombres. Sobre ésta, una chaqueta de loneta impermeable de color azul marino entreabierta, dejaba ver una correa de nylon que ataba la metralleta, la cual se había cruzado al pecho y sostenía con sus dos manos. Era un arma bastante pesada, cerca de los diez kilos, y medía más de un metro de largo. Sin embargo, era de vital importancia llevarla con ellos; cuando él vio que ésta se acercaba corriendo, rápidamente, abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella saltó al interior del coche, impulsándose en el asiento delantero para situarse detrás. Colocó el arma sobre su trípode y se dispuso ante al mirilla para poder cubrir la retaguardia.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador y las ruedas chirriaron sobre el pavimento de hormigón del almacén. Tras derrapar y quemar el caucho de las ruedas traseras, el coche salió zumbando del porche.

— ¡Agárrate fuerte! ¿Estás preparada? — voceó, observándola por el retrovisor.

— ¡Para lo que sea! ¡Písale sin miedo! — contestó lacónica, mientras recogía su larga melena que se sacudía al viento.

El almacén estaba situado en un polígono industrial, a las afueras de la ciudad de Foix, en la provincia de Ariège. Había cientos de ellos a lo largo de todo el recinto, plagados de mercancías y de camiones preparados para repartirlas. Flotas enteras de furgonetas esperaban aparcadas en línea ante el peaje de salida, pues por seguridad de las empresas todo el recinto se encontraba vallado; el _Jeep_ se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, sorteando los obstáculos que encontraba a su paso y con sus zigzags evitaba ser alcanzado por los proyectiles que el helicóptero les disparaba.

Estaban a punto de llegar al peaje de salida, cuando el helicóptero abrió fuego:

— ¡Nos han visto! Están virando y vienen hacia nosotros.

— ¡A la mierda! ¡Ya casi estamos! Sólo faltan unos metros — gritó histérico, mientras apretaba fuertemente el volante con sus manos.

— Voy a intentar dispararles. No pierdas el ritmo.

Ella apuntó su M-60 al cielo, buscó el blanco como pudo entre tanto tambaleo y disparó. Era imposible alcanzarles. Volaban alto y su posición era muy mala para disparar. El helicóptero volvió a abrir fuego en ráfagas y casi les alcanzó. Del asfalto saltaban pedazos de hormigón polvorizado. Si uno de los proyectiles hubiese llegado a alcanzarles, los habría hecho pedazos.

— ¿Se acercan? — preguntó mirando por el retrovisor del coche.

— Sí y muy rápido. Estoy segura de que volverán a disparar. Si tuviese un punto de apoyo fijo, podría disparar a su francotirador y eso nos daría más ventaja.

— ¿Crees que podrías darle? — preguntó sorprendido, enarcando una ceja —. ¿Acaso has tomado clases de tiro alguna vez? Porque si es así, no me lo habías dicho en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué importa ahora eso? — refunfuñó la joven, mientras intentaba situar mejor su arma.

— Da igual, la cuestión es que no podemos pararnos o nos acribillarán — y sin quitar el pie del acelerador, continuaron su escapada.

Y efectivamente, la segunda ráfaga llegó. Las balas caían del cielo como el granizo, y atravesaban todo a su paso, destruyéndolo. Cientos de proyectiles caían en cuestión de segundos y convertían el asfalto en un macro hormiguero desolado.

La joven tuvo el presentimiento de que les alcanzarían en la tercera ráfaga. Saltó al asiento del copiloto, justo en el mismo instante en que cinco proyectiles perforasen el asiento posterior y el maletero. El tiempo se les agotaba. Debían arriesgar ahora o nunca. Las barreras del peaje de entrada estaban cerradas y la salida colapsada de vehículos en batería a la espera de haber podido abandonar aquel lugar. No tenían más opción que atravesar la barrera de entrada. Pisó a fondo, agacharon sus cabezas para cubrirse con la luna delantera del _Jeep _y traspasaron el recinto.

Ya estaban fuera. Sólo quedaban cien metros para alcanzar la boca del túnel más cercano. Ella oteo el cielo, pero el helicóptero había desaparecido. No les seguía, seguramente, porque debieron levantar el vuelo antes de estrellarse contra la cordillera de montañas que aguardaba al peaje del polígono industrial. Un último acelerón y el todoterreno alcanzó el túnel. El chico apagó el motor y bajó del coche. Ella le siguió los pasos. Quedarse cerca del vehículo podría resultar peligroso, pues algunos proyectiles lo habían alcanzado. El joven agarró su mochila, descargó la otra y una de las garrafas de agua, y después se cargó el arma cruzada al cuello.

— Hemos pinchado la rueda trasera — le dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad del túnel.

— Podemos cambiarla — protestó ella al ver que el joven estaba dispuesto a seguir el camino a pie —. Tenemos las herramientas necesarias.

— Han atravesado el coche. No hemos explotado de milagro y no me preguntes porqué, pero el depósito está agujereado y hemos perdido todo el combustible. No podríamos seguir adelante aunque quisiésemos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo sobresaltada —. ¡Corre, debemos alejarnos! — y al mismo tiempo que lo decía, corría despavorida hacia el interior del túnel con las manos vacías.

— Sí, muy bien bonita. Tú corre, yo ya llegaré mañana — siseó sarcástico, señalando la mochila de ella tirada en el suelo —. ¡Vuelve aquí y al menos recoge tu mochila! — le voceó.

— No.

— Muy bien, pues aquí te la dejo — respuesta que desencadenó la disputa más infantil hasta el momento. Hacía ya tiempo que no vivían una escena de aquellas. Desde que Sarah llegase a la granja a vivir con ellos, parecía que los ánimos se habían calmado y que habían madurado bastante. Pero ahora volvían a estar solos, sin Sarah, sin granja, sin nada.

— ¡No puedes!

— ¡Oh! Y tanto que puedo…

El joven se agachó y extrajo del bolsillo superior de su mochila una riñonera con cuatro cantimploras. Relleno cada una de las botellas de litro con el agua de las garrafas, y después se las ató a la cintura. Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella. Del bolsillo lateral derecho extrajo una linterna de barra y se iluminó el camino. El túnel estaba totalmente oscuro y sería imposible caminar sin ellas; la joven sacudía su cabeza en señal de negativa, indignada con el comportamiento del chico, pues ella quería que le llevase la mochila. Caminó hasta acercarse a él y cruzaron las miradas.

— Que estúpido eres…— y con una mirada de soslayo le sobrepasó, dirigiéndose hacia el todoterreno para recoger su mochila.

— Y tú que poco considerada — reprochó siguiéndola con la mirada.

— ¡Encima! — protestó.

— ¿Quién te has creído que soy, _He-Man_? — le preguntó sarcástico.

Pero ella ni se giró. Para sus adentros pensaba, "¡Que más quisieras parecerte un poco a un héroe!"

Shinji había crecido mucho a lo largo del último año y estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años. Era considerablemente alto y delgado, pero tenía una complexión bastante atlética. Aunque no se podía decir que fuese muy musculoso, más bien se había fibrado. Los trabajos en el campo le habían llevado a conseguir su nueva forma física; en el colegio, mucho antes de que todo se fuese al traste, había formado parte de la banda de música tocando el chelo. Pero no sólo poseía un talento innato para los instrumentos de cuerda, si no que tenía una belleza peculiar. Las jóvenes de su clase le admiraban, aunque él nunca se había percatado. De ojos miel y cabello castaño oscuro y sedoso, le acompañaba una fina piel morena cual belleza española heredada de su padre. De su madre portaba su geométrica perfección: rasgados ojos, fina nariz y prominentes labios rosados, suma de pura arquitectura finesa. Sin embargo, pese a la nacionalidad de ambos progenitores, él había nacido en Japón, donde además tenía antepasados. Esta internacionalidad le daba la ventaja de ser políglota, ya que no solo conocía los lenguajes paternos y maternos, sino también el de su país de nacimiento. Conocía, aunque no a la perfección, desde Español, Suomi o Japonés, hasta Italiano, Francés o Inglés. Sin embargo, no todo en él eran virtudes, pues tenían un carácter bastante introvertido que, en ocasiones, le había pasado factura en sus relaciones personales. Solía ocultarse detrás de sus instrumentos o de su reproductor de música y se sentía más seguro de la mano de su piano o chelo.

Asuka, sin embargo, era una mujer extrovertida y de armas tomar. No había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a tantos países, ni de conocer tantos idiomas cómo Shinji, pero eso no le quitaba méritos. Había vivido en su infancia en Alemania y más tarde se trasladó por decisión de sus tutores a Japón, donde pudo conocer a Shinji. Sus intenciones siempre habían sido estudiar cirugía o algún tema relacionado con la praxis médica, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Y realmente era una chica muy inteligente, tan inteligente como guapa. Era una joven agraciada, de larga melena roja con tintes dorados e intensos ojos azules. Tal vez lo único que agriaba su belleza era su prepotente carácter, en ocasiones tan arrogante como odioso. Asuka tenía el defecto contrario a Shinji: si él era introvertido y se infravaloraba frente a sus compañeros, ella se excedía de confianza y falta de modestia. En cualquier caso, juntos eran una bomba de relojería; así se había quedado reflejado en sus meses de convivencia en España. El tiempo no les había cambiado un ápice en ese sentido, seguían siendo los mismos, pero ahora sus defectos y sus virtudes se habían magnificado más. En lo único que habían progresado era en su relación, pues al menos ahora se hablaban a diario, y anteriormente, no siempre había sido así.

Con su mal carácter y su cabeza bien erguida, la alemana alcanzó su mochila. Se la cargó a la espalda, ató los arneses de cintura y pecho, y se puso en marcha sin variar ni un ápice su mueca de indignación.

— ¿Y el agua? — le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Qué agua? — ella se detuvo en seco y puso sus brazos en jarra. No había algo que más le molestase que el hecho de que se mofasen de ella. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

— Al lado de tu mochila había una garrafa de ocho litros. En ella ahora sólo quedan cuatro, puesto que yo he rellenado mis botellines de ella. En tu mochila hay…

— ¡Vale, cállate! — le contestó lacónica.

Odiaba el sarcasmo cuando iba dirigido hacia su persona y más si venía de él. Desde que comenzasen a vivir solos en la granja, las tornas se habían cambiado un poco. A ella le encantaba poder pisarle verbalmente, sin embargo, la confianza hacía que Shinji se sintiese más seguro y tuviese las agallas de contestarle alguna que otra vez. Él la miraba evitando reírse, pues la situación comenzaba a ser muy cómica, pero sabía que si ella escuchaba el mínimo gemido, no le dirigiría la palabra hasta el día siguiente aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Se agazapó, relleno sus cantimploras de agua, extrajo su linterna y volvió junto a él.

**4**

Al principio la situación era bastante tensa, pues ella no quería demostrar que la oscuridad del túnel la incomodaba, pero a medida que caminaban y se adentraban más, era más difícil estar callados. Caminaban juntos, prácticamente pegados. Ambos portaban sus linternas alumbrando el camino, uno a paso cercano, prácticamente a sus pies, y el otro en una visión más amplia, hacia el interior del lugar. El túnel estaba sumido en la oscuridad absoluta. No se distinguía ni a lo lejos un ápice de luz. Sin embargo, transcurridos los minutos, lo que menos miedo les daba era la oscuridad. La caminata se estaba haciendo eterna y les daba tiempo a reflexionar y pensar que ocurriría. Imaginar que podrían encontrar al final del túnel, lo que realmente más temor les causaba. No sabían hacia donde les dirigiría, ni si en él existían bifurcaciones hacia otras carreteras. Tal vez introducirse en aquel lugar, más que una salvación, había sido una condena. Pero no tuvieron otra opción, pues la salida del polígono industrial les obligaba a dirigirse hacia la carretera del túnel, la única que existía.

Caminaron más de treinta minutos. Las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearles y su estado anímico iba en deterioro. El miedo a la muerte había comenzado a consumir la paciencia de Asuka. Huían de un helicóptero que les disparaba a bocajarro sin saber el motivo. Les perseguían para asesinarlos y habían emprendido una escapada sin rumbo a un lugar desconocido donde, posiblemente, les deparaba una muerte segura. El silencio seguía reinando la trayectoria, únicamente roto por el sonido de los pasos resonantes sobre el asfalto de la carretera que cruzaba el túnel, y por el roce de sus ropas sobre las mochilas de montaña. Él se percató de que la bella rubia había perdido casi toda la esperanza, que poco a poco el deseo de salvarse mitigaba y que lo único que quería era ver un rayo de luz solar al precio que fuese. A él le daba todo igual, especialmente después de la conversación que habían tenido con Giselle, pero en el fondo, era difícil dejar de luchar sin más, sobretodo después de los once meses de trabajo que se había pegado en la granja. Decidió romper el hielo y entretenerla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— ¿Sabes? Deberíamos habernos hecho con una de esas bicicletas de montaña que tenían en el almacén. Sí, de esas dobles que podíamos pedalear los dos. Mira que no haberlo pensado antes… — suspiró intentando sosegar los ánimos de la joven y atraer su atención, intentando ser algo simpático, pero no daba resultado.

Un minuto. No había funcionado. El silencio seguía reinando el lugar. Asuka ya no prestaba atención ni a su propio cuerpo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y caminaba por pura inercia. El chico decidió que era el mejor momento para hacer un alto en el camino. Se detuvo, pero ella continuó caminando.

— ¡Asuka! Hagamos un descanso — dijo intentando llamar su atención, a lo que ella respondió con un murmuro que él no logró comprender —. ¿Qué dices? Ven aquí — descolgó su mochila, depositándola en el suelo para poder tomar asiento.

— ¡No quiero! — espetó.

El estruendo colmó el túnel y el eco hizo resonar su grito hasta lugares recónditos. Ella misma se asustó del sonido y se percató de que se había equivocado. Shinji abrió los ojos de par en par y no dudo en hacerle gestos para que se reuniese con él lo más rápido posible. No podía dejar de pensar "Nos han escuchado. Estamos perdidos."

— Asuka, no hables y corre hacia mí — siseó —. Tenemos que apagar las luces un momento. — Y la joven alemana cumplió al dedillo las peticiones de su compañero.

Se agazaparon contra las paredes del túnel, apretaron sus cuerpos a las mochilas y juntos, apagaron las luces de sus linternas. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio, atentos a todos los sonidos del lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par a pesar de la intensa oscuridad, como si quisiesen ver el peligro que les podía acechar. El miedo agudizaba el ingenio y a más silencio, más ruidos se perpetraban en sus mentes: el bufar del viento, la condensación del agua y su goteo,… los segundos transcurrían eternos y no pudieron soportar más la angustia de no saber.

— No es seguro que estemos en mitad de la carretera. Deberíamos encontrar algún hueco, una grieta donde esperar ocultos. En los túneles siempre hay un espacio para los teléfonos de auxilio — le susurraba al oído, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no provocar más ecos de voz.

— No tenemos porqué escondernos o esperar a llegar al final del túnel a que nos atrapen — murmuró. Era una chica muy perspicaz y aunque el miedo le nublase un poco la noción, ahora estaba en un momento de lucidez —. Podemos buscar otras salidas.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer mientras? No sobreviviremos mucho tiempo aquí. No sólo por los alimentos y el agua, si no por la luz del sol y la temperatura de este sitio. Hace demasiado frio como para pasar una única noche.

En ese aspecto tenía toda la razón. Estaban en un lugar de alta montaña, atravesada por túneles considerablemente largos, exentos de luz solar y de cálidas brisas. Perfectamente podían alcanzar temperaturas de bajo cero y no iban equipados con la ropa necesaria para soportarlo. Hacía horas que caminaban por el interior del túnel y el frío húmedo comenzaba a calar en sus cuerpos, desgraciadamente, acostumbrados a un clima más caluroso.

— No, no será necesario pasar aquí ni una noche. Todos los túneles poseen unos sistemas de seguridad, como tú bien has dicho. No sólo teléfonos de asistencia en carretera, también poseen galerías y pasadizos de auxilio y evacuación. Seguramente, éste tendrá alguna salida al exterior de la montaña, hacia las faldas o la cima de ella. Si logramos salir fuera y encontrar un lugar seguro donde ocultarnos, podremos vigilar si nos siguen y de quien se trata, porque todavía no sabemos quiénes son.

— Sí. Es una gran idea — respondió, pensativo, planeando como sería la escapada.

Los dos jóvenes se armaron de valor y se pusieron en marcha, en búsqueda de esa salida al exterior que les proporcionaría una nueva oportunidad. Shinji extendió su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse. De su mochila sacó un impermeable y se lo entregó a ella para que se lo pusiese. Eso le serviría para conservar el calor de su propio cuerpo. Del mismo sudor que ella produjese al caminar, el impermeable conservaría el calor y evitaría que los músculos se le engarrotasen por el frío. Ella aceptó de buen agrado su chubasquero y en señal de paz, (después de la disputa), agarró su mano izquierda. Él se colgó una vez más la ametralladora al cuello y la linterna en su mano derecha.

No les costó mucho encontrar una salida. Sólo tenían que seguir lo largo de las paredes del túnel. Ella enfocaba a la izquierda y él a la derecha. Finalmente dieron con una doble puerta de color naranja, con dos ventanas circulares. Los cristales estaban muy sucios por la polución que había en el ambiente cuando circulaban los vehículos, pero cuando estuvieron frente a ellas y pudieron asomarse, un pequeño haz de luz les colmó el alma de esperanza. A través de aquellos sucios cristales podían ver la luz del día, del mundo real.

Empujaron con fuera las manetas de las puertas y entraron en la galería de incendios. Corrieron desesperados hasta las escaleras de incendios para salir al exterior del túnel. La luz que había visto procedía de la compuerta de salida, que estaba cubierta por una claraboya. Subieron sin cesar, ella primero y él detrás. Les costó un poco subir con el peso de las mochilas y el arma, pero lograron alcanzar la salida sin problemas. Ya arriba, ella empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y ésta cedió poco a poco. Se notaba que estaba en desuso y que el tiempo había sellado las juntas de la tapadera.

— ¡Lo hemos logrado! — murmuró entusiasmada —. Shinji, ya estamos fuera. Es la calle — él la miraba sonriente y relajado de estar a salvo. Tomo un respiro y dijo:

— Que desgracia. No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero empiezo a temerme lo peor — ella le miró contrariada y espero que siguiese explicándole, pero no lo hizo.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y miraron al horizonte ciento ochenta grados alrededor. De repente quedaron estupefactos. El estomago se les hizo un nudo y sus gargantas se quebraron. Tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y no lograban discernir que estaba pasando. Estaban a más de dos mil metros de altura, sobre las faldas de una montaña en la que se habían construido pueblos y ciudades. Sin embargo el paisaje era desolador. Con su vista alcanzaban a distinguir la barriada más cercana y su estado era indescriptible. Las calles estaban llenas de coches abandonados en las carreteras, con sus puertas abiertas y cubiertos de barro y maleza muerta del monte. Los comercios estaban destrozados y aparentemente saqueados, pues se veían productos vertidos por las calles y en los rotos escaparates. Entre los cientos de ruinas, escombros y coches abandonados, se podía distinguir algún que otro cuerpo en descomposición o desgarrados por animales que los habían comido. Y más allá del barrio, podían ver pueblos más lejanos en condiciones similares. No podían distinguir la cantidad de coches o cadáveres que ocupaban las calles, pero sí podían ver que no se movía ni un alma. Todo estaba en calma. Y en las ciudades más alejadas, columnas de humo se alzaban en los grandes edificios que denotaban la destrucción del lugar.

— ¿…qué…qué demonios…qué está pasando? — la voz de Asuka se quebraba y sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

— Es el mismo paisaje del recinto ferial donde estábamos. Soledad, coches abandonados y centros saqueados… ¿qué demonios debió pasar en este lugar? Es la misma situación que vimos en Barcelona y Tarragona. Al final será cierto, ¿todo el mundo estará igual? — Asuka se apretó a la cintura de Shinji y él no dudo en rodearla con sus brazos. Sentía el mismo vació que ella y la misma congoja al ver el lugar, pero estar unidos le resultaba suficiente para sacar agallas de donde no las había; en el fondo, tanto ella como él, habían albergado la esperanza de que lo que estaban viviendo no fuese del todo real. Querían creer que en el resto del planeta las personas aún estaban vivas, que la civilización aún era posible, que no se había terminado todo. Pero después de aquella imagen, después de ver el estado en el que se encontraban algunas ciudades de Francia, sus esperanzas se mermaban.

De repente el crujido de una rama seca tras ellos, les alertó. Sus corazones se paralizaron y sus oídos zumbaban al compás del temor. Rígidos y con el cuerpo helado, escucharon una voz sibilina.

— Os encontré. Yo os explicaré que está pasando.


	28. Capítulo 27: El Plan de Rey Negro

**27**

**EL PLAN DEL REY NEGRO**

**1**

Japón. Sentado ante su escritorio, en el despacho de la nueva sede de la antigua Nerv, Gendoh Rokubungi estaba pensativo. Tenía sus manos cruzadas y su mentón se apoyaba sobre sus puños. Aún le daba vueltas a todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. No salía de su asombro. Cómo era posible que las cosas se hubiesen escapado de sus manos tanto. Ahora Rei Ayanami estaba muerta y sus planes de futuro estaban cojos; súbitamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Descolgó y esperó respuesta:

— Gendoh? Es Gendoh? Soy Randall Comand, quiero hablar con el Mariscal Gendoh.

— Dime, Randall.

— ¡Ah! Señor. He encontrado a su hijo y a la pelirroja. Estaban con Giselle Harsh, la mano derecha de Michelle.

— ¿Estaban?

— Sí. Nos tendieron una emboscada. Giselle sabía que íbamos a llegar. No sé cómo, pero me hago una idea.

— ¿Quiere decir entonces que se han escapado los niños?

— Quiero decir que Giselle ha muerto y que tenemos una rata menos en nuestras filas. Quiero decir que en el cuartel de USA tiene alguna rata más, que transfiere información y quiero decir que alguien está moviendo los hilos a sus espaldas. Eso quiero decir.

— No me replique, Randall, ni pretenda darme lecciones. Eso ya lo sabía. Usted lo único que tenía que hacer era traerme a los niños, y era bastante fácil. No sólo no ha cumplido con su misión, si no que los ha perdido y ha matado a alguien que no se le ha ordenado.

— Era una rata.

— Sí, pero era necesaria para mis planes.

— ¿Qué planes? Déjeme ayudarle.

— Ya ha hecho suficiente. Deje de matar sin órdenes. Tráigame a los niños, y tráigalo vivos y de una pieza entera.

— Sí señor, tengo a mis hombres tras su búsqueda. Acaban de salir con un vehículo tras ellos. No llegarán muy lejos, sólo son dos críos.

— Ya…

Y tras su respuesta, Gendoh colgó el teléfono. Tenía la sensación de que estaba rodeado de inútiles desde que Rei había muerto. Para él era la única que sabía realmente lo que él quería. Había llegado a pensar que Randall era algo más inteligente, pero después de su última intervención, estaba completamente seguro que era igual que los demás militares con los que había trabajado. Necesitaban una ruta que seguir y todo aquello que no estuviese escrito en el plan, sería motivo de crisis existencial. No podía creer la última frase que había dicho: "sólo son dos críos, no llegarán muy lejos". Esos dos supuestos críos, había sobrevivido ocultos de los militares durante casi un año. Si eso es no llegar muy lejos, que debería ser llegarlo; sea como fuere, ahora tenía una pieza de ajedrez menos sobre el tablero. Randall había matado a Giselle, mano derecha de Michelle y fuente informadora de ésta. Dicho de otra forma, el hecho de que Giselle y Bryant Reynolds estuviesen muertos, hacía que Gendoh pudiese seguir aún menos la pista de los movimientos que daban Michelle y sus cómplices. Él sabía que tenía traidores en sus filas, y conocía casi todos sus nombres, pero si un estúpido militar como Randall se dedicaba a matar a las ratas obvias, aparecían otras nuevas que desconocerían quienes son y Gendoh terminaría jugando con desventaja. Debía mover fichas y rápido. Necesitaba hacer llegar a oídos de Michelle que Giselle había sido asesinada por Randall. Eso enfurecería a la doctora, y moverían ficha, probablemente nerviosa y podría cometer algún error del cual poder sacar partida Gendoh.

Volvió a descolgar el teléfono y esta vez llamó a Fuyutsuki. El viejo estaba en mitad de una reunión con los altos cargos de la IBI Explorer, entre los cuales se encontraban Makoto, Kaji y Michelle. Un militar le acercó el teléfono inalámbrico y éste respondió:

— Dígame comandante – los presentes en la sala, súbitamente, se mostraron atentos a la llamada.

— Randall ha perdido otra vez la pista de mi hijo – El silencio de la sala, permitía percibir el tenue y lejano sonido de la voz de Gendoh a través del aparato. Michelle contuvo la respiración e intentó no hacer ninguna mueca, pero estaba segura de haber escuchado la palabra "hijo" de la boca del comandante. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Kaji, el cual estaba sentado frente a ella dos sillas desplazado a su derecha, y mucho más cercano a Fuyutsuki, tan sólo separados por medio metro de mesa. Kaji le devolvió la mirada en señal de aprobación, el creía haber oído lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Ese hombre esta obsesionado con su propio plan. No sé a ciencia cierta que trama, pero está claro que no le importa ir destrozando nuestra línea de actuación.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga?

— Ha matado a Giselle – el corazón de la doctora Michelle se paró en seco – Cuando los suyos se enteren de lo ocurrido, se revelarán contra ti y contra la IBI Explorer. No podremos tenerles más tiempo retenidos ahí. Deles órdenes para que se vayan de USA, proteja su vida Fuyutsuki, aún le necesito.

— Sí señor – y la llamada se cortó.

**2**

El viejo Fuyutsiki no apartaba la mirada de la mesa, Necesitaba pensar algo rápido, pero ahora las únicas ideas que venían a su mente, eran sus recuerdos del pasado, los planes que tenía junto a su alumna Yui Ikari, las vueltas que había dado la vida, como había terminado trabajando para un hombre tan cruel y vil como Gendoh Rokubungi. Le había vendido su vida y todos sus conocimientos y para él no era más que otra pieza más en su tablero. En el bote salvavidas de Gendoh nunca habría espacio para él, y lo peor es que era consciente de ello, pero se dejó llevar por el paso del tiempo, por la pena de la pérdida de Yui. Se dejó convertir en un monstruo igual que el comandante.

— ¿Qué ocurre Fuyutsuki? Díganos algo. – le preguntó Aoba Sigeru, preocupado por el rostro del anciano. Daba la sensación de que había recibido una terrible noticia.

— No, no es nada… prosigamos con nuestra reunión.

— ¿No es nada? ¿Seguro? – le increpó Michelle.

— No.

— Díganos la verdad – insistía la mujer.

— No es nada que les concierna a ustedes. Podemos continuar con la reunión.

— Han asesinado a Giselle Harsh a sangre fría – gritó a cuatro vientos la doctora.

— Cállese – espetó el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba a su silla.

— No me callo. Es usted una marioneta estúpida. Usted no podrá hacernos callar.

— Siéntese ahora mismo Doctora Michelle o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad y que la lleven a su habitación.

— Oh! Vaya, a mi habitación. ¿Y qué me harán? ¿Ese es todo su poder? ¿Cree que por encerrarme en mi habitación, la verdad dejará de ser verdad? ¿Cree que podrán ocultar más tiempo toda esta pantomima?

— Michelle, por favor, no me obligue a utilizar la fuerza. Deje de decir estupideces.

— No está diciendo estupideces – replicó Makoto Hyuuga. Kaji se quedó perplejo ante la entrada de Makoto, nunca se había imaginado a éste increpando o discutiendo, creía que era un hombre excesivamente introvertido.

— Señor Makoto, por favor, no se meta usted en esto también – los demás presentes en la sala, no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— Me meto porque ya es suficiente. Creo que esta ruleta rusa se debe parar ya. ¿Quién será el siguiente? Nos están matando como a ratas.

— Eso es lo que son ustedes – gritó desesperado el viejo, que agotado, calló sobre sus posaderas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo Maya, quien corriendo se acercó a Fuyutsuki para darle un poco de agua.

— No seas estúpida Maya. Ese hombre es un asesino igual que Gendoh – le dijo Makoto.

— ¿Pero que estás diciendo Makoto? ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? – respondió Maya, buscando el apoyo de Kaji, a quien miraba con ojos desesperados.

— No Maya – añadió Kaji – no estamos locos. Creo que es momento de que todos sepáis la verdad. La verdad de Gendoh.

— ¡No! Callaos necios, dejad de envenenar la mente de vuestros compañeros – Fuyutsuki se sentía superado por la situación, no sabía como abordarlo.

— Randall Comand es su sicario. Han matado a Giselle porque ha descubierto algo que no querían que supiésemos – decía Makoto al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los niños? – le increpó Michelle.

— ¿Qué niños?

— Basta ya de esta pantomima, vamos a poner los puntos sobre las ies, y vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Aoba y Maya no saben de la misa la mitad de lo que aquí esta pasando.

— ¿A qué se refiere doctora Michelle? – preguntó Aoba sorprendido.

— Kaji, por favor, explícales desde el principio.

— No lo voy a consentir – voceó exasperado Fuyutsiki al tiempo que extraía de su cinturón un arma de fuego, con el cual apuntaba directamente a Kaji.

— Déjelo estar. Ya no tiene sentido que siga luchando por esto. Cámbiese de bando y saldrá mejor parado que si sigue caminando junto a Gendoh. Ese hombre no le dará una oportunidad más para vivir – le decía Kaji, al tiempo que intentaba sosegarle para que bajase el arma.

— No importa, yo ya vendí mi alma al diablo. Hemos hecho cosas horribles y he participado de ellas, sabiéndolo.

— ¿Pero piensa seguir haciéndolas, no? Si apunta con esa arma a Kaji, es porque tiene intención de seguir con sus planes, con los planes del comandante – le recriminó Michelle, quien echó su mano atrás para alcanzar su pistola.

— Hemos luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no puedo dejar que ahora todo se vaya al traste, aunque tenga que morir.

— Usted no ha luchado nada, lo único que ha hecho es limitarse a seguir unas órdenes, ni si quiera a movido un dedo, se lo dieron todo hecho. Pudo hacer muchas cosas, pudo detener atrocidades que vio que se iban a cometer y no hizo nada – Makoto increpaba al anciano que cada vez se sumía más en su propia pena.

— ¡Basta ya! – gritó Maya y arrancó a llorar – estoy harta, no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí.

— Gendoh fue el creador del virus que asoló la humanidad, así como de la segunda cepa. Gendoh fue el que consiguió que la ONU no nos aplastase el día que intervino la sede de NERV, y lo consiguió soltando el virus que más tarde nos sumiría en las guerras mundiales que se desarrollaron. Gendoh juega a ser dios y no se detendrá ante nada ni ante nadie. ¿Recordáis los dos sujetos que fueron enviados a España? ¿Os acordáis de aquel experimento de supervivencia, del cual estábais muy emocionados tú, Makoto y Aoba? ¿Aquel experimento piloto en por el cual la humanidad se volvería a repoblar? No era ningún experimento para eso, ni eran dos voluntarios, ni nada de lo que vosotros creísteis durante todo este tiempo. Gendoh criogenizó a su hijo Shinji y lo infectó con el virus, para después abandonarlo en mitad de la zona más contaminada del planeta, para ver si era inmune y podía sobrevivir, con la única intención de buscar la posibilidad de sobrevivir él. Experimentó con su propio hijo y no le importó envenenarle con algo mortal. Con él y con Asuka. Esos mismos dos niños son los que ahora había encontrado Giselle, y la han matado para poder secuestrar a los niños y usarlos como cobayas para extraer de ellos un antídoto que funcione sobre Gendoh. Eso es…

Y antes de que Kaji pudiese terminar su relato, el arma de Fuyutsuki se disparó, alcanzando una bala muy cerca del corazón de éste. Maya asustada, entre gritos y lágrimas, se ocultó bajo la mesa. Al tiempo que Kaji caía al suelo, Michelle gritaba desesperada y se abalanzaba contra Fuyutsuki. Súbitamente, un escuadrón militar entró en la habitación y abrieron fuego contra los presentes. Makoto corrió a socorrer a Kaji, pero era demasiado tarde. Poco a poco los tiros fueron abatiendo a los presentes, quienes caían uno a uno. Fue entonces cuando Michelle agarró a Fuyutsuki del brazo, retorciéndoselo tras su espalda, inmovilizándolo con una llave, para evitar que escapase, al tiempo que apoyaba el cañon de su pistola en la sien de éste. Los militares bajaron sus armas y tras las órdenes de Michelle, se retiraron de la habitación.

— Kaji – le llamaba Makoto al tiempo que acercaba su oreja cerca de los labios de Kaji.

— Activa el plan B, Makoto. No le digas nada a Michelle, por favor. Actívalo… - y la vida abandonó el cuerpo del hombre espía.

— Michelle,… Kaji – intentó decirle, pero antes de terminar ella disparó su arma, matando a Fuyutsuki.

— Por Kaji, por Giselle, por Bryant, y por los que quedarán. No es momento de lamentaciones, debemos ir Francia y encontrar a los niños antes de que Randall los coja.

— Michelle…

— No te preocupes por mi Makoto, estoy bien. No hay tiempo para llorar. Ya habrá tiempo. Kaji no lloraría. Si no encontramos a Shinji y Asuka, todo el esfuerzo de Kaji, de Giselle y de Bryant habrá sido en vano.

— Sí – dijo Makoto aguantando las ganas de llorar, tragando saliva e irguiendo el pecho.

— Tú irás en busca de los niños, yo me encargaré de Randall.

— No, por favor Michelle, es muy peligroso.

— No, sólo yo puedo detener a esa bestia, déjamelo a mí. Sé como detenerle.

— Está bien. Está bien. ¿Qué hacemos con los militares? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

— Coge el botellín que Fuyutsuki lleva en su riñonera, diremos que es el virus y que si se acerca, lo romperemos y al inhalarlo, todos morirán porque no tienen el antídoto necesario.

— ¿Crees que funcionará, Michelle?

— Confía en mí, no tienen ni dos dedos de frente.

**3**

Ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, Makoto y Michelle se disponían a recoger todos sus bártulos para poder viajar cuanto antes a Francia. No debían dejarse nada que fuese de vital importancia, especialmente todos los documentos referentes a los experimentos de Gendoh. Michelle se había comprometido a recoger las cosas de Maya y Aoba, mientras que Makoto recogería las de Kaji.

Una vez en sus habitaciones, cuando ya se habían separado, Makoto se dispuso a activar el plan B que Kaji le había pedido. Debía hacer una llamada a un número encriptado que Kaji le había dejado. No sabía que ocurriría después, ni si al otro lado del teléfono habría alguien, pero debía hacerla. Abrió su ordenador y se dispuso a hacer la llamada en su línea segura; al principio no tenía esperanzas de que nada fuese a funcionar, pensaba que todo saldría mal, que con Kaji muerto, todo se habría ido al traste, que ya no había esperanzas. Pero en el séptimo tono de llamada, el teléfono se descolgó. Al principio no se escuchaba nada, tan sólo el silencio. A continuación un muy tenue sonido de estática, lejano, apenas se podía apreciar. Y de repente, un pitido punzante que se clavó en el tímpano de Makoto, quien se tuvo que arrancar los cascos antes de que le estallasen los oídos. Sus esperanzas se terminaron. Aquella línea estaba inactiva, y el otro lado nada ni nadie le iba a contestar. Se echó las manos a la cabeza y se quedó pensativo. Apenas unos segundos después, alguien contestó:

— Makoto, Makoto, ¿eres tú? Makoto, ¿estás bien? – de los cascos se expandía la onda sonora de la voz de un hombre, que le preguntaba. No quería creerlo, pero parecía la voz de Kaji. El informático corrió veloz a recoger los cascos y responder.

— Sí, soy yo Makoto. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

— Soy Kaji. El Plan B – los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de par en par

— ¿Kaji? ¿Kaji? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Si estoy muerto, no? Eso es lo que te estarás preguntando ahora.

— Exacto ¿Cómo puedo estar hablando con Kaji? – guardó un segundo de silencio, y entonces cayó en la cuenta – Claro, es porque no estoy hablando con Kaji, si no con alguien que se hace pasar por Kaji, a quien el verdadero Kaji le dejó órdenes de hacer algo si él moría.

— No. No es tan rebuscado. Es todo más sencillo.

— Explícate.

— No tenemos tiempo. Tienes que confiar en mi, Makoto. Soy el Kaji verdadero. Veamos, si estoy muerto es porque Gendoh me ha matado, ¿no?

— No. Ha sido Fuyutsuki.

— Ostias ¿Y Gendoh dónde está?

— Creemos que se oculta en Japón, en el cuartel de la MCBI.

— Bien. En cualquier caso, eso quiere decir que nos hemos enfrentado a Gendoh y en este caso a su secuaz, porque ya sabemos donde están los niños o alguien los tiene, ¿no?

— La verdad es que las cosas no están tan bien como las estás relatando – decía Makoto al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cabeza, pensando que ni con el Plan B las cosas saldrían adelante. – Déjame que te cuente lo ocurrido, pero antes de nada, necesito que me digas o me demuestres que eres tú. No puedo confiar en ti tanta información sin saber de verdad con quien estoy hablando.

— Lo comprendo. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarlo todo y que suene creíble. Haremos una cosa.

— Dime.

— Seguid con el plan que tuvieseis trazado para llevar a cabo ahora. Cuando tengas un rato, donde estés a solas, completamente a solas, me vuelves a llamar, te explicaré todo con detalle. O bien, si te puedes reunir conmigo…

— Quizá sea una mejor idea - Makoto estaba mucho más entusiasmado con la idea de verse cara a cara.

— ¿Cómo es posible que desconfíes de mí, sin saber quién soy, pero si te propongo que nos veamos cara a cara aceptes? ¿No crees que podría matarte con total facilidad?

— Sí, ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Pero no. Este número de teléfono me lo dio Kaji, así que no puede ser peligroso. Dime donde estás, e iré a buscarte.

— Estoy en Barcelona. En la misma casa donde dejaron a los niños hace once meses. ¿Recuerdas el lugar?

— ¿Cómo? Nosotros no disponíamos de esa información.

— ¡Ah! Tienes razón. No recordaba que eso ya lo investigué una vez os fuisteis a USA. Estoy en una casa de Sitges, la única casa que hay a la orilla del mar junto a una catedral.

— Bien ¿Hasta cuando estarás ahí? – le preguntó Makoto a Kaji, ahora algo más desconfiado después de la última información.

— Una semana. Te doy una semana.

— ¿Y después? – insistió el informático, preocupado por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

— Te encontraré yo a ti.

**4**

En la puerta se oyó el repicar dos veces y después con suma celeridad se abrió de par en par. Michelle irrumpió en la habitación de Makoto despavorida. Se denotaba que tenía prisa. Él, veloz, cerró el portátil y la llamada que mantenía con Kaji se cortó. Era de vital importancia, según le había comunicado Kaji antes de morir, que Michelle no supiese nada del Plan B hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. Era un hombre de palabra, así que, guardaría el secreto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Michelle?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora con el portátil? Debemos irnos cuanto antes y aún no has hecho las maletas – replicaba la mujer anonadada.

— Sí, sí, ya las tengo. Sólo me falta recoger el material informático.

— ¿Y a qué estabas esperando? El avión que nos llevará a Francia, sale ahora mismo. Es un convoy militar, se trasladan porque al parecer Randall les ha llamado – Makoto se giró a mirar a Michelle sorprendido.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Quieres que volemos en un convoy militar, lleno de partidarios de Randall, con la total probabilidad de que hayan recibido órdenes de matarnos? Vamos a morir en cuanto el avión despegue.

— Ya… lo sé…

— ¿Lo sé? – vociferó Makoto contrariado – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

— Seremos dos cerebros contra diez músculos. No creo que sea tan difícil mantenernos vivos. Además, tenemos la cepa el virus, se la he cogido a Fuyutsuki de su habitación. No se arrimaran ni un centímetro a nosotros.

— Te veo verdaderamente convencida de llevar a cabo tus planes.

— Sí. No hay tiempo. Si no llegamos a por los niños ahora, Gendoh los matará, ya no le sirven de nada. Ha demostrado que se puede vivir en este mundo contaminado con lo que sea que les haya implantado o inyectado a Shinji y Asuka. Los eliminará para que nadie más pueda tener el antídoto y luego…

— ¿luego qué?

— Luego se quedará con los que él quiera. Tú y yo no, por supuesto.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? – preguntó Makoto, nada entusiasmado con la idea. Pero se había comprometido a ayudar hasta el final y así lo haría. No estaba muy dispuesto a dar su vida por nadie, pero, qué sentido podría tener seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que Gendoh lo dominase todo y que cuando alguien le molestase, le enfermase y le hiciese morir. Era ridículo.

— Gracias Hyuga. Iremos a Francia. Tú buscarás a los niños, no te será difícil. Yo me encargaré de Randall.

— ¡De eso nada! – contestó el informático – No te enfrentarás sola a ese monstruo sin piedad, asesina niños.

— Si vamos los dos y morimos, los siguientes serán Asuka y Shinji, y todo nuestro trabajo se habrá ido al garete.

— Tienes razón, en ese caso, iré yo a por Randall.

— No. Tú no eres militar, ni estás preparado para enfrentarte a un militar. Yo si lo soy. Soy un científico militar y sé que tengo que hacer en todo momento. Además, Shinji y Asuka agradecerán ver una cara conocida. Hasta ahora los únicos humanos con los que se han encontrado son desconocidos y todos les han querido hacer daño, o al menos, la mayoría. Creo que se merecen un respiro.

— Michelle… - suspiraba el informático.

— No se hable más. Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos a Francia.

— Me gustaría despedirnos antes de nada. En el avión no podremos hacerlo y al llegar tampoco.

— No hay tiempo Makoto. No pienses en que no nos volveremos a ver.

— Pero… - y antes de que el hombre pudiese terminar, Michelle abandonó la habitación haciéndole un gesto para que se diese prisa.

Mientras terminaba de recoger sus bártulos, un incesante ruido de idas y venidas se escuchaba a lo largo de los pasillos, al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Era de suponer que tras la muerte de Fuyutsuki, iban a haber movimientos y nuevas órdenes, y debían salir de allí antes de que la noticia llegase a oídos de Gendoh.

Estaba recogiendo sus últimos HDD externos, cuando dos militares irrumpieron en su habitación. El primero se abalanzó sobre él y el segundo le apuntaba con la metralleta sobre la frente. El corazón de Makoto iba a mil por hora y no veía salida, ni posibilidad a sobrevivir. Justo antes de que el militar que le apuntaba pudiese hacerle una pregunta, una bala le atravesó el cráneo de punta a punta. El segundo militar, apretó con su brazo el cuello de Makoto, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración, pero Michelle, quien había matado al primero, le propinó una patada con la punta del tacón en la cara, que lo dejó fuera de juego. Y sin tiempo a reacción, antes de que el militar se reincorporase, le disparó en la sien.

— ¿Sabes pilotar? – le preguntó Michelle, mientras Makoto aún intentaba sobreponerse de lo ocurrido.

— No estoy seguro.

— Bueno, no te preocupes, yo sí – le agarró del brazo y lo puso en pie. Tenía una fuerza bruta increíble. Makoto no sabia de donde la sacaba, pero lo cierto era que le debía la vida, probablemente por enésima vez – Te he dicho que no te entretuvieses. Coge tus cosas y vámonos ya.

— Sí, enseguida.

Unos minutos más tarde, Michelle se había apropiado del avión privado de Fuyutsuki y se disponía a arrancarlo, mientras Makoto subía todas las pertenencias. Súbitamente, el hangar se comenzó a llenar de militares que tenían órdenes de detenerles. Sin demora, dispararon contra todo lo que se movía, incluido Makoto quien corrió al interior del avión.

— ¡Hyuga, ven aquí ahora mismo! – voceó Michelle.

— Sí – decía al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la cabina de pilotos.

— Debes arrancarlo y calentar motores. Lo único que debes hacer es apretar este botón durante unos segundos hasta que veas que estas cuatro luces se enciendan. Después, esperas hasta que parpadeen y cuando lo hagan, entonces las bajas siguiendo la secuencia de números que las enumeran. ¿Lo has entendido?

— Si, ¿Y a que velocidad bajo los interruptores de las luces piloto?

— Dejarán de parpadear una a una, cuando lo hagan, las vas bajando.

— Entendido. ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo que ocuparme de algo.

Michelle se dirigió a la parte posterior del jet privado y se colgó una M-60 cruzada al pecho y una bazuca al hombro. La mayoría de militares se habían concentrado en la entrada lateral del hangar, así que tenía un punto claro sobre el cual apuntar; se puso ante la puerta de entrada del Jet, se agachó doblando una de sus rodillas para tener un punto de apoyo fijo, y sin más preámbulos, disparó. El proyectil salió con virulencia hacia los militares de la IBI Explorer que no cesaban de disparar. Impacto sobre un toro de carga propulsado con gas metano, que había aparcado junto al lugar donde se concentraban la mayor parte de los militares, e hizo explosión. Ésta se duplico, pues el gas hizo que unas llamaradas se propagasen por los alrededores, no dejando títere con cabeza. Acto seguido y sin tiempo a reaccionar por parte de los militares, Michelle remató la jugada, disparando con la M-60 a todo cuerpo que se moviese por los alrededores. En menos de cinco minutos, la mujer había dado fin con más de cincuenta militares; el avión estaba encendido y listo para partir. La mujer entró en la cabina bajo la mirada atónita de Makoto, quien no sabía si darle las gracias u ocultarse. Le miró e hizo un gesto de aprobación, al tiempo que se sentaba para para pilotar el avión.

Durante unos minutos y hasta que el avión no estaba volando, el silencio se hizo eterno. Michelle aún le daba vueltas a la muerte de todos sus compañeros, la peor de ellas la muerte de Kaji. Mientras tanto, Makoto aún estaba sorprendido por el despliegue de fuerza y estrategia de Michelle. Desde luego, entre los dos, ella era la única que se podía enfrentar a Randall, porque si de él hubiese dependido salir de aquel hangar, ahora estarían muertos. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella sobre el tema, sobre las últimas cosas que había ocurrido, pero no sabía como abordarlo. Antes de que él pudiese comentar algo, ella rompió el hielo.

— No sé que va a ocurrir con nosotros a partir de ahora – comenzó la mujer, mientras ponía el piloto automático en el jet y giraba su asiento hacia Makoto, para mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Se puede dejar que el avión vuele así? ¿sólo?

— Claro, ¿por qué no? Son aviones de última generación, hasta pueden despegar y aterrizar solos.

— Vaya, no lo sabía – comentó sorprendido.

— La verdad es que para ser informático, es raro que no sepas algo así.

— He debido estar muy ocupado interfiriendo en las comunicaciones privadas de los demás y he olvidado ponerme al día con el armamento – los dos compañeros de vuelo se echaron a reír.

— A ti nunca te ha gustado el tema de las armas, ni de los militares – replicó Michelle, sorprendiendo a Makoto con sus palabras, pues apenas se conocían como para saber eso de él, y además decirlo como si hablase del pasado.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Te lo ha contado Kaji?

— Kaji…

— Lo siento – no quería recordarle a su amigo o amante, realmente no sabia bien que relación se traían entre los dos. La mujer había quedado cabizbaja, pero era precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablar.

— No, no importa. No es la primera vez que le pierdo. Ya tuve que pasar por esto, así que casi se puede decir que ya hice el duelo por su muerte hace tiempo.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando Gendoh supuestamente lo había matado por traicionarle y espiarle para SEELE y luego resultó ser que estaba vivo?

— Sí, bueno, Kaji ha muerto tantas veces. Sólo que esta vez, pues es de verdad, lo he visto con mis propios ojos y no hay truco – el hombre estaba sorprendido, hablaba como si conociese a Kaji de casi toda la vida.

— ¿Desde cuando le conocías?

— De eso mismo quería hablarte. No quiero dejar de luchar, pero es cierto que cada vez el círculo se nos estrecha más y más. Sé que tengo que seguir adelante, porque si no, Shinji y Asuka morirán, y no podemos permitirlo. Pero poco a poco mis esperanzas de lograrlo se ven mermadas, hasta el punto de que no veo el cómo lo haremos. ¿Te das cuenta de que sólo quedamos tú y yo?

— Sí – respondió cabizbajo.

— Nuestros compañeros no han muerto, han sido asesinados, uno detrás de otro. Hemos luchado mucho para sobrevivir a una catástrofe mundial, a dos guerras mundiales, a guerras civiles, llevamos alrededor de siete años de infierno, y ni si quiera un virus que ha asolado la humanidad pudo con nosotros. Los que quedamos, nos estamos matando los unos a los otros, ¿por qué?

— Gendoh – dijo certero Makoto.

— Sí, él es el centro de todos nuestros problemas, de todos nuestros dilemas. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué busca? ¿Qué intenta conseguir del mundo? No queda nada, está todo arrasado. No tiene sentido que quiera un planeta vació.

— Está muy loco.

— Lo sé – respondió Michelle, mientras aprovechaba para comprobar que en el radar del avión no apareciese ningún otro en su radio de vuelo – pero, ¿crees que tanto como para querer hacer desaparecer la humanidad y quedarse sólo en un planeta para siempre?

— No. Creo que hay algo más allá, más retorcido.

— Claro que lo hay. Y eso es lo que me atormenta, ¿cómo vamos a luchar tú y yo contra eso?

— No lo sé.

— Asesinaron a Bryant Reynolds, a Giselle Harsh, a Kaji, a Maya y a Aoba. Puso en nuestra contra a Rei y a Fuyutsuki, y lo único que nos queda ahora son Shinji y Asuka, y una Sarah Jordan desaparecida.

— ¡Ella es la clave! – casi dijo entre voces Hyuga, pues había olvidado por completo que tenían esa baza de su parte.

— Claro. Ella sabrá toda la verdad. Si el chip infra-neuronal que le implantó, funcionó, ella será el futuro.

— Sí, funcionó seguro. Es por eso que no la han podido encontrar aún, porque se puede anticipar a todas las órdenes que dé, haga y deshaga Gendoh – Makoto miraba a Michelle entusiasmado, pero ella aún no le había contado todo:

— Sea como sea – hizo una larga pausa y al rato retomó la conversación – Sea como sea, no sé si saldremos vivos de esta y victoriosos. Por ello, creo que debería contarte algo muy importante. Hay dos cosas que no sabes, quizá sean tres – Makoto comenzaba a asustarse, no sabía por donde saldría Michelle en esta conversación, pero si tenía que luchar contra ella, ya sabía cual era el final.

— Dime… - replicó el hombre, casi temblando.

— La verdadera identidad de Giselle Harsh era Ritsuko Akagi.

— ¡¿Qué?! – vociferó Makoto – ¡Eso es imposible!

— No lo es.

— Vi a esa mujer un día de refilón, y aparte de ser bastante más joven que Ritsuko, no se parecía en nada. No tenía su pelo, ni sus ojos, ni su lunar, no tenía nada de nada, no puede ser, ni si quiera tenía su voz.

— Créeme – decía al mismo tiempo que se retiraba el parche del ojo. Makoto no quitaba la vista de la doctora, al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas – ni ella era Giselle, ni yo soy Michelle – y en ese mismo instante, la mujer se quitó una peluca rubia que había cubierto su identidad durante mucho tiempo.

Tras la peluca, se quitó las lentillas y también las cejas postizas, así como las pestañas. Después se retiró una prótesis que se había colocado en la nariz y se quitó el maquillaje de los ojos y los labios. Por último, retiró la redecilla que le sostenía el pelo y dejó que su morena melena cayese sobre sus hombros. Makoto no podía creerlo y arrancó a llorar.

— Lo siento Makoto, siento no haberte podido decir la verdad antes. Jamás podría haberme infiltrado en la nueva NERV, Gendoh no me habría dejado entrar en la MCBI ni ser la directora de la IBAI nunca ¿Lo entiendes?

— Misato…misato

— Sí, soy yo, de verdad, la misma – de repente abrió su boca, metió el dedo índice y en el pulgar de la mano derecha y extrajo un aparato que tenía adaptado al paladar. Parecía un pequeño transmisor, pero lo que verdaderamente era un distorsionador de sonidos. Ahora sí, habló con su verdadera voz – Soy Misato Katsuragi.

La joven mujer procedió a contarle toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido; cuando la ONU atacó la antigua NERV, actual MCBI, Gendoh activó su plan de ataque e hizo soltar a Rouji Kaji la primera cepa del virus. Mientras tanto, los pilotos de los EVA eran los únicos que podían salir a defender la ciudad de Tokyo-3, pero para poder llegar a los EVA tuvieron que ser escoltados. Shinji fue llevado hasta el hangar con la ayuda de Misato, pero antes de que pudiese lograr entrar, unos soldados los atraparon. Misato dio su vida para que Shinji pudiese proteger a los demás desde el EVA. Sin embargo, el joven niño no supo que Ritsuko Akagi llegó a tiempo para salvar a Misato de una muerte segura. La consiguió sacar de allí y ocultarla durante unas horas hasta que el grueso mayor del ataque pasase.

Finalmente, cuando los soldados de la ONU fueron aniquilados por el virus, los que quedaron vivos fueron vacunados y trasladados a la nueva sede de la MCBI, pero Ritsuko y Misato ya no regresaron. Ritsuko era amiga íntima de un hombre americano que hacía años que resguardaba especies de la extinción, su nombre eral Bryan Reynolds. Era un reconocido doctor, que había logrado la clonación perfecta de especies animales y vegetales, hasta el punto de que había conseguido repoblar el planeta de abejas, consiguiendo así que la mayoría de las especies, incluida la humana, no se extinguiesen. Cuando Ritsuko y Misato llegaron a la casa de doctor Reynolds, la vida de la señorita Katsuragi estaba tan en peligro que lo único que pudo hacer fue criogenizarla para poder hacerle las respectivas curas en un estado comatoso y de letargo. Eso fue lo que mantuvo a Misato más joven y con vida.

Durante los meses que ésta estuvo criogenizada, en el planeta sucedieron muchas cosas, pero lo más importante para ellos, fue la creación de la IBAI, IBI y la SGUA. Tres organizaciones que trabajaban para Gendoh en la nueva MCBI, y que estaban lideradas por Ritsuko Akagi, bajo la nueva identidad de Giselle Harsh, Randall Comand y Bryant Reynolds, respectivamente; tras despertar Misato, se enteró de los nuevos cambios que habían sucedido. Pero lo más importante de todo, es que se enteraron de lo que sucedió el día que la ONU atacó NERV. Se enteraron de que Kaji estaba vivo y que Gendoh le obligó a lanzar aquel virus sin saber que era. Se enteraron de tantas cosas extrañas y dañinas que comprendieron que debían detener a Gendoh como fuese, ya que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba tramando, no era nada bueno, ni para ellos, ni para el resto de la humanidad. Fue entonces cuando Misato se creó la nueva identidad de Michelle Herslahg y se puso a cargo de la IBAI.

Desde entonces y hasta día de hoy, luchaba contra un ser despiadado que no había tenido reparos ni de experimentar con su propio hijo, enviándole a una muerte segura.

— Me tengo que quitar el sombrero ante vosotros. No puedo creer de verdad que hayáis luchado tanto y llegado hasta aquí con tan poco. Misato, si tú me hubieses dicho la verdad antes, hacía muchos años que os podría haber ayudado.

— No podía. No me malinterpretes ni te enfades, pero no hubieses sido capaz de disimular tu alegría por saber que aún estaba viva. Habrías hablado con Aoba y con Maya del tema, Gendoh nos hubiese descubierto y todos no podríamos haber llegado hasta aquí. Se te dijo en el momento que fue oportuno y necesario, y he de reconocer que desde que estás entre nuestras filas ayudándonos hemos mejorado mucho.

— Bueno, realmente ha muerto mucha gente desde mi llegada.

— No es por tu culpa – remarcó la mujer con contundencia.

— No ya, pero deja que pensar.

— No hay nada que pensar.

— Misato, ¿qué es verdaderamente lo que te hizo pensar que debías seguir luchando? Quiero decir, lo que te hizo decidir que necesitabas una nueva identidad para machacar a Gendoh.

Makoto Hyuga estaba enamorado de Misato, y se puede decir que era un secreto a voces. Todo el mundo sabía que siempre la había amado, pero que él mismo era consciente de que no era un amor correspondido. Misato le admiraba por como era y por lo que era, pero jamás podría haber estado con él, especialmente porque su corazón siempre había estado ocupado; ahora lo único que esperaba el informático es que Misato le dijese cualquier cosa, menos que había luchado porque sabía que Kaji estaba vivo.

— ¿Sinceramente? – le preguntó Misato, mirándole con compasión, ya que aún le quedaban algunas lágrimas en la cara por la emoción de haberla visto y saber que aún seguía viva.

— Hombre, claro, quiero saber la verdad, ya no quiero más patrañas.

— Saber que Shinji estaba criogenizado.

— ¿Cómo? Pero había muchas cosas peores.

— No. Cuando me despertaron de mi criogenzación, el doctor Reynolds había sanado la profunda herida que tenía en mi estómago, de no ser por él y por sus avanzados conocimientos médicos habría muerto. La herida que tenía en la barriga, me llegaba desde el ombligo hasta casi la primera costilla, y además me había atravesado de punta a punta. Ritsuko consiguió mantenerme con vida a base de morfinas, pero la herida se me había infectado, y aunque había sido vacunada contra el virus, la herida era tan grande, que me había contagiado por completo. Bryant no sólo consiguió curarme la herida, si no que además me la cerró, evitó dejarme cicatriz y me hizo inmune al virus – Misato se levantó la camisa y le enseño su vientre, completamente liso y sin marcas de haber sido herida.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— Me explicó que clonó algunos de mis órganos y mi propio tejido, y poco a poco, en pequeñas fases me fue reconstruyendo.

— ¡Increíble!

— Cuando supe aquello, me di cuenta de que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad y debía haber algún motivo importante. Luego me enteré de que Kaji estaba vivo, de que el verdadero causante de la asolación humana había sido Gendoh con su virus, y no la ONU como nos hizo creer. Bueno, todo esto ya debes saberlo.

— Sí. Fuimos muy estúpidos de no darnos cuenta de que justo al terminar el ataque y morir todos los soldados de la ONU, había una vacuna para nosotros, para protegernos de un supuesto virus que la ONU había lanzado. Era estúpido. Pero nos lo creíamos. La evidencia de que el mismo que crea el virus tiene el antídoto, era tan aplastante, que creo que lo pasamos por alto.

— No te culpes – decía Misato al tiempo que le cogía una mano – todos caímos en la misma trampa.

— Sigue por favor.

— Sí. Al despertar me contaron muchas barbaridades y atrocidades. Me explicaron muchas cosas de como estaba el planeta, el mundo, de las guerras que estaba a punto de acontecer, de todo un poco, ya te puedes imaginar, tu lo has vivido también. Pero lo que menos me gustó de todo lo que me contaron fue lo de las organizaciones que Gendoh había fundado. El hecho de saber que Gendoh tenía bajo su cargo al mejor cirujano de la historia mundial probablemente, me refiero a Bryant Reynolds, me hizo pensar que Gendoh trazaba un plan y de lo más malvado. Entonces supe lo de Sarah Jordan. Bryant me la enseñó, la vi metida en aquel tuvo, sola, fría, muerta, atrapada en el limbo, a la espera de ser tratada como una cobaya. Un ser humano al que le habían robado la vida, con la única intención de más tarde jugar con ella, como una muñeca. Supe en ese momento que Gendoh estaba completamente loco, desquiciado. Entonces Ritsuko, ya bajo la identidad de Giselle, me contó la peor parte.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó muy interesado el informático

— Hacía unas dos semanas, poco antes de que yo fuese despertada, Gendoh había capturado a su propio hijo y lo había criogenizado inyectándole el virus de la nueva cepa. Su propio hijo… ¿cuánto odio puede albergar ese hombre en su interior? Para mi Shinji es…

— Lo comprendo. Cambió tu vida Misato, lo ví. Aquel niño llegó a tu casa y te hizo diferente.

— No puedo vivir pensando que él no está a salvo. No puedo permitirlo. Di mi vida por él, por darle una oportunidad, porque merece vivir. Ha sufrido tanto… - Misato comenzaba a atragantarse con sus propias palabras y su garganta se secaba.

— No sigas. Le salvaremos, a él y a Asuka – Hyuga estaba convencido. Sabía que lo lograrían, pues ahora se veía lleno de esperanzas, pletórico. Misato estaba viva y estaba con él. Kaji era un genio y necesitaba rencontrarse con él en aquella casa de Sitges para agradecérselo todo. Deseaba poder contarle a Misato la verdad sobre Kaji, pero no podía, debía guardar el secreto hasta que Kaji dijese lo contrario.

Tras once largas horas de vuelo, el avión llegó a Francia, al aeropuerto de París. Ahora debían dividir sus caminos, Misato se dirigiría al cuartel general de la SGUA en Foix y Makoto debía rastrear a los niños, en el perímetro de kilómetros de Foix que podían haber recorrido en las horas que habían pasado; Misato se volvió a caracterizar de Michelle, no sin antes despedirse del informático. Finalmente entre risas y algunas lágrimas, partieron sus destinos.

**5**

Para Hyuga Makoto, rastrear a los niños era muy fácil. Disponía de toda la información necesaria y lo más importante, de los aparatos de rastreo más precisos del mercado. Pero lo más importante de todo, es que los había diseñado el mismo y por tanto sabía como sacarles el máximo partido. Además, él era una mente privilegiada. Un hombre increíblemente inteligente y con una capacidad de deducción abominable. En menos de un parpadeo, ya había rastreado todas las señales que se emitían de aparatos eléctricos en funcionamiento, junto a focos de calor en movimiento. Había dado con ellos.

Aún estaban relativamente cerca a Foix, apenas se habían alejado treinta kilómetros, así que se podía decir que tenían la enorme suerte de no haber sido encontrados por los militares de Randall. Cabe decir que los militares que andaban rastreando a los niños, no era los mejores militares del mundo, eran los mejores que quedaban con vida. Había muerto tanta gente en el mundo en los últimos años, la mayoría infectados por el virus, que los que sobrevivieron no fueron ni los mejores ni los peores, sólo los que más suerte tuvieron. Eso sin contar, obviamente, aquellos que contaba con el antídoto. Así que Randall hacía lo que podía con el cuerpo militar que tenía; en cambio, eso era una ventaja enorme para Hyuga, quien no tendría ninguna competencia a la hora de llevarse a los niños.

En el mismo aeropuerto de París, se dirigió al Hangar privado de la IBI. Sabía que allí encontraría todo lo que necesitaría para pasar desapercibido en las próximas horas. Lo único que debía hacer era desbloquear cada puerta de acceso con la contraseña adecuada. Para ello, ya se había hecho con varias de ellas en el tiempo que había pasado en USA. Tenía huellas dactilares de casi todos los altos cargos, así como copias de sus iris y sus contraseñas alpha-numéricas. Consideró que la más apropiada sería la de Fuyutsuki, que como ya estaba muerto, nadie echaría en falta sus pertenencias. Si cogía las cosas de Randall, éste podría percatarse y estaría en problemas.

Una vez en el interior del Hangar, se hizo con un par de armas de pequeño calibre y una ametralladora. Un juego de walkies de onda privada y lo más importante, un avión rastreador espía. Él mismo había participado en parte del diseño de éste, aunque nunca había llegado a verlo terminado. Eran los aviones que solían utilizar Gendoh y su mano derecha, Rei, para trasladarse en el más absoluto incognito y anonimato. No hacían ruido, no se veían al ojo humano y no se podían rastrear con ningún radar; despegó rumbo a Foix, al lugar donde Shinji y Asuka estaban ocultos.

Unos minutos más tarde sobrevolaba la montaña del túnel donde se habían quedado atrapados, sin vehículo, sin comida y sin ropa de abrigo. Sea como fuera, de un momento a otro debían salir. Súbitamente, una de las compuertas de las salidas de emergencia se abrieron y una melena peliroja asomó. Después el joven acompañante. Ambos quedaron perplejos ante el panorama desolador que presentaba Francia. La misma escena grotesca que ambos vivieron en Barcelona y después en Tarragona. Makoto aprovechó el momento de bajón para entrar:

— Os encontré. Yo os explicaré que está pasando – los corazones de ambos jóvenes se quedaron compungidos, a un paso del paro cardiaco.


	29. Capítulo 28: Enfrentarse al Rey Negro

**28**

**ENFRENTARSE AL REY NEGRO**

**1**

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre las montañas de Foix, dejando paso a la brisa fresca de la noche que humedecía los cuerpos. A lo lejos, el paisaje era desolador, arrasado, abandonado y completamente extinto por pequeños focos de incendios.

Los dos jóvenes habían quedado afligidos ante el panorama, pues albergaban la esperanza de que en algún lugar, en algún sitio del mundo, por pequeño o recóndito que fuese, cupiese la posibilidad de que la vida siguiese tal cual. Pero después de aquella imagen, sus esperanzas se veían otra vez doblegadas.

Sin embargo, no fue aquel retrato el que les paralizó el corazón. La voz de un hombre tras sus espaldas era la señal de que todo había terminado.

Desde la primera y última conversación que tuvieron con Giselle Harsh, la perspectiva que tenía Shinji de la vida había cambiado por completo. Ya había perdido toda esperanza y ganas de luchar. Estaba convencido de que él no era el de verdad, si no un clon, y que como él podría haber cientos iguales, repartidos por todo el mundo; tan convencido estaba de su idea, que ya no temía por su vida, así que se giró y se abalanzó a bocajarro contra el hombre. Fue entonces cuando todo cambió.

- ¿Hyuga? ¿Eres tú? – Shinji fruncía el ceño y abría y cerraba sus ojos, intentando enfocar mejor la imagen en la casi oscuridad que les comenzaba a bañar. Al escuchar el nombre, Asuka también se giró a mirar, sorprendida y a la vez, entusiasmada, ya que si aquel hombre era Hyuga, tal y como ella sospechaba, Kaji podía estar vivo.

- ¿Dónde está Kaji? – preguntó Asuka, ante la perplejidad de Shinji por las inquietudes de la alemana.

- Hola chicos – les respondió el hombre con la voz casi truncada. Habían crecido tanto, habían cambiado tanto. Shinji era más alto que él, incluso. Pero lo más increíble de todo es que estaban vivos de verdad. Por fin tenía ante sus ojos una prueba irrefutable de que estaban luchando por algo real.

- Sí, Hyuga. Eres tú ¿Dónde has dejado a Kaji?¿Ha venido contigo?

- Que susto nos has dado – refunfuñó Shinji.

- Estás vivo, es increíble. Ya estamos a salvo ¿Dónde están los demás? Llévanos con ellos.

- Chicos, chicos, esperad – dijo preocupado Hyuga por el excesivo entusiasmo de Asuka.

Makoto se había percatado que la alegría únicamente venía de parte de la joven alemana, porque en lo que concernía a Shinji, seguía pasivo y parecía no estar sorprendido de verle con vida, o al menos, parecía que le era indiferente que fuese Hyuga o no. Sea como fuere, antes de mantener una larga conversación con ellos, lo primero que debía hacer era sacarlos de allí, pues en aquel lugar estaban en peligro.

- Debemos salir de aquí antes que nada. Luego hablaremos de todas esas preguntas – explicó Makoto.

- ¿Y a dónde nos llevas? ¿Vamos a la guarida donde se oculta Kaji? – insistía Asuka, que comenzaba a ser algo impertinente.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Cállate de una vez con Kaji! Empiezas a ser excesivamente cargante – espetó Shinji, dejando a Hyuga perplejo, pues nunca antes había visto a Shinji en aquella tesitura.

- Cierra la boca, excremento humano inservible. No me dirijas la palabra en lo que te queda de vida. Por mi como si te mueres – los ojos de Makoto pasaron de estar abiertos a estar salidos de órbita.

- Tranquila. No te preocupes por ello, no será necesario. Que te cuide Kaji cuando lo encuentres, donde quiera que esté, vivo o muerto. Si está en una caja de pino, métete con él en ella a ver si te pudres y dejas de dar… – y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el mismo decidió dejar la conversación. Se estaba poniendo a su misma altura y estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que el día que se separaron, cuando la muerte del jabalí.

- Basta chicos, no será necesario todo este alboroto. Gracias por el recibimiento – decía Makoto intentando sosegar los ánimos – Os voy a llevar de regreso al lugar donde habíais estado ocultos todo este tiempo. Necesito que me digáis donde…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú estás loco? Ni muerta vuelvo yo a esa pocilga de cerdos perdida en el culo del mundo – gritó a los cuatro vientos Asuka, mientras se dirigía hacia su mochila para echar un trago de agua.

- ¡Eh! Pero chicos, es que, es…

- Ni es que, ni nada de nada. Tú, lo que vas a hacer ahora mismo es llevarme con Kaji ¿Entiendes? – le decía Asuka poniéndole el dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre el corazón de Hyuga, comenzando a ser algo amenazante.

- Yo te puedo guiar hasta el sitio. Si me das un mapa, te marco el sitio exacto donde estaba la casa – Asuka corrió hasta Shinji y le cruzó la cara con la mano abierta.

- No te atrevas a decirle a este tipejo de tres al cuarto donde estaba esa chabola, no quiero volver a esa cárcel de piedra y barro nunca más – dijo Asuka desgarrándose la voz, casi empezando a ahogarse en lágrimas de ira, mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez el pecho, al son de sus palabras.

- No me vuelvas a tocar … – siseó Shinji

- ¡Asuka! – la llamó lacónico Hyuga – No os voy a llevar donde está Kaji, porque Kaji está muerto. No sé quien te ha dicho que está vivo, pero te ha engañado. Kaji fue asesiando. Ahora tengo órdenes de poneros a salvo en algún lugar y el mejor sitio es donde ya estabais, porque nadie volverá a buscaros allí.

- Mientes, mientes, ¡mientes! – gritaba Asuka entre lágrimas.

- No miento. Te digo la verdad, y más me duele a mi, que murió en mis manos. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, esos militares de Randall nos pisan los talones, si no os saco de aquí ya, estaremos perdidos. Shinji, por favor, dime donde estaba la casa – Hyuga le hizo un gesto para que se aproximase y justo cuando este estuvo a su lado, la nave invisible al ojo humano de Fuyutsuki, se pudo apreciar – En el interior tengo un mapa radar donde indicar el destino. Marcaremos allí el rumbo y nos llevará hasta el lugar.

- No pienso ir. Dejadme aquí – sollozaba Asuka.

- No puedo dejarte aquí. Tengo órdenes de Kaji y de Michelle de llevaros a un lugar donde estéis a salvo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que recibas órdenes de un muerto? – espetó la alemana – ¿te das cuenta que eres un mentiroso?

- Antes de morir Kaji, éste ya era el plan. Si no me quieres acompañar por las buenas, me acompañarás por las malas.

Al oír esa frase, Asuka echó a correr hacia el tubo de salida del túnel, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de entrar, Makoto le disparó un sedante que la dejó sin conocimiento en menos de diez segundos. El informático se acercó para recogerla del suelo y llevarla al interior del avión, pero él sólo no podía. Llamó a Shinji para que le ayudase, pero éste se acercó y la cogió en brazos él sólo hasta llevarla a la nave.

- Has crecido mucho. Pareces un hombre.

- Bueno…

- Misato estaría orgullosa de ti.

- No quiero oír hablar de nada que sea el pasado, por favor.

- Perdona. Como vi que Asuka estaba tan obstinada con el tema de Kaji, pensé que tú…

- Pues no pienses tanto y limítate a hacer tus cosas.

- No seas tan estúpido – dijo Makoto al tiempo que colocaba el radar con el mapa en pantalla para que Shinji pudiese indicarle el lugar al que debían dirigirse.

- Perdón. Es la costumbre de tratar con Asuka – marcó en el mapa la posición de la casa y se sentó en la butaca de copiloto.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? – le preguntó intentando comprender mejor que ocurría entre ambos, mientras iniciaba la puesta en marcha y el rumbo a Tarragona – en breve nos iremos a vuestro hogar.

- Para mi era un hogar, para ella una cárcel.

- Es difícil vivir solos tanto tiempo, ocultos y con miedo – el informático quería quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no era fácil.

- Al final lo de menos fueron los miedos a ser encontrados. Las constantes peleas han sido lo que nos ha mellado por completo.

- Bueno, nunca os llevasteis bien. ¿Os han contado ya que pasó con vosotros? – le preguntó a Shinji mientras miraba el cuerpo tendido de Asuka.

- Bueno, algo nos comentó Giselle Harsh – la mirada de Shinji se perdió en el horizonte, parecía que era un tema del que no quería hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces preocupado.

- ¿Tú sabes la verdad?

- Creo que sí. Si no me han mentido, sé la verdad – decía Makoto mientras agitaba los hombros en señal de conformidad.

- Cuéntame que sabes sobre lo que nos pasó.

- Gendoh, bueno, tu padre, dio la orden de que os capturasen. Si no recuerdo mal, eso fue por 2015. Entonces inició un experimento con vosotros, concretamente contigo. Con los nuevos métodos de criogenización, os congeló vivos para manteneros a salvo de las diferentes enfermedades y guerras que iban a acontecer hasta que su plan de resurrección estuviese listo. Cuando masacró por completo un país con la peor cepa que había creado del virus, os descriogenizó, os inyectó una tercera cepa del virus y su antídoto, y os dejó en el lugar más infectado de toda España a la espera de obtener resultados. No sé a ciencia cierta cual es el plan que trae entre manos, pero sí me hago a la idea de porque hizo ese experimento contigo.

- Quería saber si él también podría sobrevivir contra esa nueva cepa con el antídoto que había creado, ya que tengo parte de su sangre.

- Así es. No sé como funciona esa tercera cepa, ni como se propaga, pero está claro que es sin duda alguna es la más peligrosa. Pero lo que tampoco sé es que busca conseguir tu padre con todo esto.

- ¿Y si somos clones?

- ¿Clones? ¿Por qué ibais a ser clones? – preguntó el hombre informático sorprendido.

- Giselle Harsh tenía sobre su mesa unos papeles que demostraba que la clonación humana era posible y que ya se había llevado a cabo. Ya había personas clonadas en el mundo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Hyuuga estaba intrigado con aquella información.

- Sí, de hecho, estuvimos hablando del tema con Giselle.

- Ahora lo comprendo todo. ¿Es por eso que estás así de raro, verdad? Estás apagado, pasivo, sin ganas de luchar, ni de nada. No podía comprender como habías sobrevivido todos estos meses con esta actitud tan insulsa, pero ahora lo entiendo. Has estado luchando por vivir hasta que has creído que no eras tú mismo, ¿verdad? – Makoto había dado en el clavo de lleno, pero Shinji no le daba respuesta. – No me he equivocado en lo más mínimo. Sólo tengo una cosa que decirte a esta idea de la clonación: No digas estupideces, porque no eres un clon, y tengo pruebas irrefutables de ello.

- ¿Cuál?

- Abre la boca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú hazme caso y abre la boca – insistía Makoto.

- ¿Ashíiii? – decía con la boca medio abierta.

- No, más, abre más, mucho más, como si fueses al dentista – Hyuga cogió un espejo de mano y se lo puso ante la boca a Shinji. – ¿Ves eso que tienes ahí, en esa muela, y en ésta?

- Aham…

- Son empastes.

- Ya, ¿y qué? – inquirió Shinji, al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la boca.

- ¿Si tú hicieses un clon de alguien le harías con caries? Dicho de otro modo, si tú tuvieses que hacer un clon de alguien que estuviese enfermo, imagínate, que le faltase una pierna y tuviese gangrena y estuviese a punto de morir, si tuvieses que hacer un clon, ¿le volverías a hacer con gangrena y sin pierna?

- No

- Pues ya está

- ¿Estás comparando la gangrena con una caries? – súbitamente los dos hombres se echaron a reír. Especialmente Shinji, pues aunque aquella teoría de Makoto fuese un tanto rebuscada, le había dado esperanzas de seguir viviendo. Le parecía un buen motivo por el cual creer que era él mismo y no un clon.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora? – le preguntó Makoto mientras comprobaba que la nave siguiese con el rumbo correcto.

- Sí. Gracias.

**2**

Una hora más tarde, estaban sobrevolando las montañas del Perelló, donde había encontrado la granja en la cual se habían ocultado los últimos once meses. Ahora debían concretar con precisión dónde aterrizar. Pero aún era de noche, así que era muy difícil encontrar la casa. Makoto decidió que lo mejor sería aterrizar en un lugar y esperar a que la luz del sol les ayudase a encontrarlo.

Al amanecer, con los primeros rayos de luz, Shinji se levantó y despertó a Makoto. Durante la noche le había suministrado otro calmante a Asuka para evitar que se despertase y cometiese alguna locura. Lo mejor sería llegar primero a la granja, dejarla en su habitación y esperar a que se despertase sola en un lugar conocido; despegaron otra vez con la nave de Fuyutsuki y buscaron el lugar exacto. Cuando consiguieron sobrevolar el lugar, Makoto quedó sorprendido. Tras la breve descripción que había escuchado de boca de Asuka, se imaginó que se encontraría una chabola de piedra y maderas, cochambrosa, barruntado la ruina. Lo último que esperaba encontrar era un chalet con piscina, varias naves industriales y campos de cultivo en su entorno. Aquel lugar era un paraíso en mitad de un monte, ideal para estar oculto y solo el resto de tus días.

Aterrizó en la zona de aparcamientos y abrió las compuertas para que Shinji pudiese sacar a Asuka y llevarla hasta su habitación. Después se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar un trago de agua fresca.

- Hace mucho calor en estas tierras, ¿no es así?

- Bueno, el verano fue bastante soporífero, pero acostumbrados a Japón, tampoco fue algo que nos pudiese matar – respondió Shinji mientras le servía otro vaso de agua fría a Hyuga, quien empezaba a sudar la gota gorda. El hombre se retiró la chaqueta y prosiguió bebiendo agua.

- Ya veo. Cambiando de tema. Tal cual habló Asuka de este lugar, pensé que sería la típica barraca de campo, ¿sabes? Como las que tienen los payeses en Japón.

- Ya… – Shinji abrió la nevera y sacó varias bandejas de fiambres y un par de huevos para preparar un desayuno – Asuka detesta este lugar. Es la antítesis de ella. Es una mujer de ciudad. Le gusta el bullicio, relacionarse con las personas, los restaurantes, ir de compras, ver una película en el cine. Las cosas normales que se pueden hacer en una ciudad. El campo es muy ermitaño. Aquí no hay gente, ni cines, ni tiendas. Aquí sólo hay trabajo y más trabajo. Además, aquí no puede llevar sus modelitos, ni sus tacones. Se siente una esclava.

Makoto observaba a Shinji mientras éste iba hablando y se fijó en como al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, había preparado un desayuno completo. Sobre la mesa de la cocina ya había dejado una jarra con leche caliente, zumo de naranja, varias tostadas de pan, una bandeja con chorizo, jamón y beicon frito, un par de huevos, mermelada de fresas y cerezas, azúcar, café y cacao, y se disponía a poner un par de platos, tazas, vasos y los cubiertos. Eso le hizo pensar a Makoto en algo.

- ¿Ella?

- Ella ¿qué?

- Digo, ¿dices que ella se siente una esclava?

- Sí. Puedes comer, supongo que tendrás hambre, al menos yo lo tengo. No han pasado ni setenta y dos horas que nos fuimos de casa, pero desde entonces, no hemos comido nada, más que un bocata que nos ofreció Giselle y que terminé por no comer después del disgusto de los clones.

- Gracias. A mi me parece que el verdadero esclavo de todo esto eres tú – decía Makoto, mientras se preparaba una taza de café con leche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, está claro que estás acostumbrado a preparar el desayuno, no hay más que verte. Y me imagino que los animales que hay en la granja los llevarás tú, y esos campos de cultivos que hemos visto desde el cielo, también los cuidarás tú, ¿me equivoco?

- Lo hago porque quiero.

- No – respondió Makoto. – Lo haces porque no te queda otra. O si no, ¿quién lo hará? De esto es de lo que comes. Esta leche es de los animales de estas granjas, porque de otro modo, sería imposible que tuvieses leche fresca. En los comercios ya no se puede conseguir.

- Bueno, no importa – dijo Shinji intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Sí importa, porque resulta que delante de mí, Asuka te ha tratado como "excremento humano", y por un momento pensé que quizá tenía motivos para decírtelo, pero resulta que esa jovencita te debe la vida. De no ser por ti, no habría vivido once meses más de vida y ahora estaría muerta.

- No quiero hablar del tema. Tengo que pedirte un favor – tajó Shinji. Nunca había pensado en él mismo como un héroe, ni como un salvador, ni nada de eso, y siempre había querido tener los pies sobre la tierra, tener claro que no era un ser imprescindible y que los demás también se valían por si mismos, era la mejor manera que tenía para poder seguir superándose día a día.

- Está bien, sólo déjame decirte una cosa más y no volvemos a hablar del tema, y luego me pides el favor.

- Vale – y tras esto suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- No sé que va a pasar. No sé si volveré a por vosotros o si estaré muerto. No sé si los demás morirán. No puedo saberlo y no puedo prometerte nada. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que muramos todos y tú y Asuka os quedéis solos en este mundo. Si eso pasase, Shinji, no te dejes pisotear. No te dejes ningunear. No te dejes manipular. La vida no merece la pena si es para vivirla así. No sé que tenías pensado, si habéis hablado del tema o no, pero si el resto de tu vida va a ser trabajar para una mujer que te odia… te lo digo claro, alto y muy claro: Shinji, pégate un tiro y deja este mundo – los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par.

- Pero Misato jamás habría querido eso.

- Lo sé, pero la Misato que no quería bajo ningún concepto que te suicidases, tenía esperanzas para ti, esperanzas de una vida de felicidad, no de esclavitud. Esa niña te odia, te odia con todo su corazón.

Las palabras de Makoto se clavaban directamente en el corazón de Shinji, como espadas incandescentes que le atravesaban y le dejaban cicatriz. En el fondo de su corazón era consciente de ello, pues Asuka se lo había hecho vivir, pero él lo había enterrado y quiso haberlo olvidado. Sin embargo, ahora el informático se lo había recordado. En cualquier caso, no quería pensar en ello y no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Makoto. Creía que podía salir airoso de la situación, que llegados a ese momento, las cosas cambiarían. Sea como fuere, ahora mismo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora quiero hablarte del favor.

- Claro.

- Cuando aquellos militares nos cogieron, no estábamos en esta casa, si no que Sarah y Asuka se habían ido al pueblo solas, y yo salí tras ellas a buscarlas. Hemos perdido dos coches importantes y me gustaría recuperarlos. Especialmente mi todoterreno. El coche de Sarah no me preocupa tanto, aunque si lo pudiésemos tener estaría bien.

- Pero aquí hay un montón de coches, ¿para que quieres más?

- Dentro de esos coches tengo mucho material que necesito – insistía Shinji.

- Entiendo ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Shinji le explicó que lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse en la casa vigilando a Asuka, y que él se encargaría de ir a buscar los vehículos bajando al pueblo con las motos, que más tarde cargaría en un remolque que engancharía al coche de Sarah y subiría otra vez a la montaña. Al informático no acababa de convencerle la idea, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor. Al fin y al cabo, apenas tardaría unas cuatro o cinco horas en completar todos sus viajes.

La sorpresa de Shinji fue mayúscula en su primer viaje, pues cuando regresaba con el todoterreno, casi llegando al camino de cruce de entrada a la casa, se rencontró con su leal amiga Alaska. Estaba agotada, tumbada en la sombra de un olivo, con la lengua casi arrastrando por el suelo. Al sonido del coche, salió a su paso. El niño se detuvo y se bajó a recogerla, mientras el animal, feliz, agitaba su cola pese a su agotamiento. Al llegar a casa le dio agua y comida, y aprovechó que estaba entretenida para realizar el último viaje.

Antes de que Shinji regresara de su segundo viaje, Asuka recobró el conocimiento. Al despertar se encontró en su antigua habitación. Se incorporó rabiosa sobre sus aposentos y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el comedor en busca de Shinji para poder recriminarle lo ocurrido. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con Makoto junto a su perra Alaska y su gata.

- ¿Dónde la has encontrado? Está muy delgada.

- La ha traído Shinji. La ha encontrado en el camino.

- ¿Dónde está ese cerdo?

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues Shinji – replicó hilarante y en un tono elevado, mientras acariciaba a su gata.

- A mi no me contestes así. Yo no soy Shinji – Asuka guardó silencio y miró para otro lado – Y por cierto, empieza a aprender a respetarle.

- Cuando él me respete a mí.

- ¿Pero tú quien te has creído que eres? – la joven alemana se quedó perpleja – ¿Crees que tienes derecho a exigir? ¿Crees que la gente tiene que trabajar para ti? ¿Qué es lo que te crees tú?

- No, no es eso – contestó cohibida

- ¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que haces tú? ¿Qué aportas a esta casa? ¿Para que sirves?

- Pues yo… – se había quedado acongojada y no entendía a que venía aquella actitud del informático.

- Tú nada, no vales nada. No aportas nada. Sólo das trabajo y problemas. Eres peor que una cabra, al menos ellas dan leche y se portan bien. Tú sólo comes, ensucias y te quejas. No creo que merezcas seguir viviendo en este mundo.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo tú ahora? ¿A qué viene esto? – de repente Asuka se cansó de oír todas aquellas horribles palabras y se rebeló.

- Te digo la cruda realidad. Le debes tu vida a Shinji, deberías besar el suelo por donde pisa.

- ¿Tú qué sabrás?

- Más de lo que tu te crees. Sé de que pie cojeas, pero estas muy equivocada. Te quedan dos telediarios en este mundo.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – le increpó Asuka, incorporándose, al mismo tiempo que Hyuga se levantaba.

- No. No me hace falta. Te estoy diciendo que tanto si vuelvo como si no vuelvo, se te ha acabado el chollo. Tus amenazas ya no te darán de comer. Empieza a mover ese culo que tienes, que se te está poniendo gordo de no moverte y búscate la comida, porque me parece que vas a pasar más hambre que un perro – Asuka giró su cabeza y salió al exterior de la casa, no podía creer lo que le había dicho el tirillas de Hyuga.

De repente, en la lejanía se escuchó el rugir del coche de Sarah. Era Shinji que estaba acercándose a la casa. Asuka no sabía como le iba a recibir, pero lo que si quería era intentar no culparle por las palabras de Makoto, pues Shinji no tenía culpa de las barbaridades que la había dicho. Sin embargo, la joven alemana no pudo recibir al niño a solas, pues Makoto también se presentó.

La situación era bastante tensa. Se denotaba que entre los tres había más que palabras, pues Hyuga, lejos de mejorar la situación entre los dos niños, lo único que había conseguido era poner sus ánimos a flor de piel. Pero al informático poco le preocupaba, pues ahora se marcharía y los dejaría a solas, y no tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de sus enfrentamientos; antes de marcharse, colocó varios inhibidores de señales alrededor de la casa y del parking, eliminó los rastreadores GPS de los vehículos, dejando únicamente la utilidad de mapas y les dio unos walkies talkies de frecuencia interna, para que nadie pudiese interferir sus señales. Tras eso, el hombre se despidió comentándoles que esperaría poder volver a recogerles, y se marchó.


	30. Capítulo 29: Enfrentarse al Rey Negro II

**29**

**ENFRENTARSE AL REY NEGRO II**

**1**

Japón. Tokyo-4, Cuartel General de la MCBI. Gendoh yacía recostado en su silla a la espera de una llamada. La última vez que había hablado con Randall Comand las noticias habían sido fatídicas. Tuvo a los niños en su mano, pero se le escaparon de entre los dedos. Los planes de Gendoh Rokubungi se veían truncados una y otra vez por el capricho del destino. Rei estaba muerta y su cuerpo seguía sin aparecer. Sarah se había escapado y encontrarla parecía ser aún más difícil que encontrar a su propio hijo. Las ratas se le habían escabullido de sus jaulas y campaban a sus anchas, haciendo y deshaciendo todos sus planes. Hasta incluso consiguieron matar a su mano derecha, Fuyutsuki. Gendoh parecía estar solo en este mundo, sin ningún aliado que le ayudase a llegar al fin de sus deseos.

Solitario, en la oscuridad de su despacho, meditaba cual debía ser su siguiente paso. Si sus planes se habían fracasado y no había forma de encauzarlos, ya no tenía sentido seguir adelante con todo.

— Mi amor, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

Gendoh se levantó de su silla y abandonó el lugar. Debía ser él mismo quien hiciese lo necesario para conseguir sus objetivos. No tenía nadie en quien confiarlos.

**2**

Barcelona. Plaza España, Cuartel de campaña de la IBI. Sarah había estado esperando el momento idóneo para poder huir del lugar. Tenía todos los preparativos listos para partir de regreso a la granja donde había vivido con Shinji los últimos meses. Ahora no quedaba ningún militar en los alrededores que pudiese verla, así que decidió que era el momento de partir.

Recogió los bártulos, y se dirigió al vehículo que había aparcado estratégicamente en el aparcamiento privado del barrio. Conducía por la autovía en dirección Tarragona, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que volviese a ocurrirle lo mismo que la primera vez que buscaba a los niños. Miedo a que un grupo de hombres la asaltasen y la volviesen a secuestrar. Esta vez tomaría otra carretera, evitaría el paso de la autovía del mediterráneo que había tomado la otra vez. Sin embargo no había trazado el camino. Recordó que al principio de todo, la primera vez que llegó a Barcelona, había encontrado el lugar donde los dos niños, Asuka y Shinji, habían sido abandonados. Pensó que sería un lugar ideal donde ocultarse para poder trazar la nueva ruta.

Tomó el desvió y llegó a la calle del paseo marítimo. Después de unos metros, detuvo el vehículo ante la puerta de la Casa, la primera localización de los niños. Bajó del coche y anduvo unos metros más hasta la puerta, pero algo dubitativa. No estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía: ¿Y si en los últimos meses alguien se había refugiado en aquella casa? Se armó de valor, extrajo su pistola de la parte posterior de sus pantalones y se postró ante la puerta. Miró de un lado a otro y decidió agarrar el pomo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula. La puerta estaba abierta. Ella recordaba perfectamente que antes de marcharse, había tirado de la puerta y la había cerrado, incluso le había echado dos vueltas a la llave, que más tarde escondió en el saliente del marco de una ventana. Rápidamente supo que era el momento de abortar la misión. Debía regresar veloz al coche y huir de aquel lugar, tal vez con un poco de suerte aún no la había visto.

Sarah echó a correr hacia su vehículo, pero cuando lo alcanzó, ya era demasiado tarde:

¾ ¿A dónde ibas tan rápido? – pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda. Sarah se giró sin pensárselo donde veces, con el arma en alto, apuntando al hombre.

¾ ¡No des ni un paso más! – exclamó impertérrita la mujer.

¾ ¡Eh! No te pongas así. No voy a hacerte ningún daño. Vengo en son de paz – replicó el hombre con las manos bien altas, donde la joven pudiese verlas y comprobar que iba desarmado – puedes cachearme si quieres.

¾ No voy a acercarme a ti, ni tú a mi. Quédate donde estás, si das un paso más, dispararé. Ahora me iré por donde he venido y no nos molestaremos más – explicaba tensa, mientras retrocedía sobre sus pasos buscando su coche.

¾ No, por favor. No te vayas. Estoy solo. Me llamo Kaji, Rouji Kaji. Soy un agente de la MCBI. No sé si te suena de algo. Soy policía. Bueno era, era detective. Puedo ayudarte, no voy a hacerte daño. Eres el único superviviente humano que veo hace años.

¾ Mientes. No te muevas. No voy a quedarme aquí. Estate quieto y nadie sufrirá ningún daño – seguía empecinada la joven americana.

¾ Al menos dime tu nombre.

¾ Soy Sarah – los ojos de Kaji se abrieron de par en par.

¾ ¿S.J.? ¿El proyecto S.J.? Soy tu aliado. No te vayas. Soy tu amigo. Amigo de Bryant Reynolds.

Sarah guardó silencio unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada del hombre, que esta vez, parecía muy sincero en sus palabras. Ella quería confiar en él, pero no podía hacerlo a la ligera. Podría ser un ayudante de Gendoh, y en ese caso estaría perdida. Necesitaba consultar el diario de Bryant, el libro que el doctor le escribió a Sarah, donde le había apuntado y narrado todas las cosas importantes que debía saber. En aquel libro tenía una lista de personas de las que podía confiar y también una lista de las que debía huir. Ahora no estaba segura de en que lista figuraba aquel hombre, ni tan si quiera si estaba en la lista. La joven suspiró y dijo:

¾ Voy a comprobar algo. No te muevas.

¾ Por favor – contestó Kaji sin dejar de mantener las manos en alto.

¾ No. Espera. No me convence. Date la vuelta, camina hasta la pared de la casa y pon las manos sobre la pared, donde yo pueda verlas. – decía Sarah al tiempo que le azuzaba con el arma.

¾ No me dispares, cometerás un grave error.

¾ Cállate y camina. Primero tengo que mirar algo.

Kaji hizo caso de las órdenes y esperó paciente los resultados de Sarah. Ésta no tardó de extraer de su mochila el diario del doctor, donde comprobó la identidad del hombre. Si era él de verdad, estaba a salvo. Rouji Kaji figuraba en la lista de amistades de Bryant Reynolds. Pero aquel hombre podría estar haciéndose pasar por Kaji y no ser él de verdad. Para tales problemas, Bryant le había dejado una serie de señas que debía contestar correctamente.

¾ Tienes una oportunidad. Si contestas bien, estarás a salvo. Si no… – antes de que Sarah pudiese terminar sus explicaciones, Kaji habló:

¾ Santa y seña: La madre del hijo es la hija del padre.

¾ ¿Nombre?

¾ Yui

Era él, debía ser él, estaba todo correcto. Un hálito de esperanza se abrió en el corazón de Sarah, y las mariposas de nerviosismo que aleteaba sin cesar en su estómago, súbitamente se había detenido. Ella dejó de apuntarle con la pistola y le tocó el hombro. Kaji se volvió hacia ella y le extendió la mano. No había sido la mejor forma de conocerse, pero no tenían otra. Por fin el equipo de Michelle obtenía resultados positivos. Habían encontrado a Sarah, así que caminarían un paso por delante de Gendoh.

¾ Siento este atropello. No quería ser tan grosera con usted. No podía fiarme – siseaba cabizbaja la joven.

¾ Por favor, no me hables de usted. Eres una buena muchacha y has hecho lo correcto. Has debido pasar mucho miedo. Siento que todo haya tenido que ser así. Vayamos dentro, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar – Kaji extendió su mano hacia la puerta, en un gesto de amabilidad.

**3**

Los primeros minutos habían sido algo tensos. No se conocían y Sarah no estaba dispuesta a abrirse fácilmente. Pero Kaji le hacía las cosas más sencillas. No dejaba de hablar y de explicarle las hazañas que habían llevado a cabo él y su equipo para poder salvar a los niños. Mientras charlaba, casi haciendo un monólogo, preparó un par de comidas en conserva que había obtenido en el supermercado más cercano. No era gran cosa, pero con el hambre que tenía Sarah le sería suficiente. Después de la liturgia de la comida, se desplazaron al salón de la casa, donde tomaron asiento en los sofás, más cómodos y relajados.

Sarah se sentía más segura y tranquila con el paso de las horas. Las historias y relatos que Kaji le contaba, coincidían casi a la perfección con el diario del Doctor Bryant Reynolds, su protector durante la criogenización. Eran a veces tan exactos que había sido capaz incluso de narrar a la perfección las conversaciones privadas que habían tenido el doctor y él mismo. Ahora estaba completamente segura que este hombre era el espía del que tanto había hablado Bryant en el libro y que estaría segura a su lado; había llegado el momento de contarle su versión de los hechos, las cosas que había vivido antes de encontrar a Shinji, después de encontrarlo y cuando le volvió a perder.

¾ Shinji y Asuka eran muy felices. Eran autosuficientes. Sabían sobrevivir a las adversidades del día a día solos – Kaji se había recostado en el sofá, y había estado mirando al techo de la habitación los últimos cinco minutos. El silencio había reinado mientras tanto, sólo roto por tic-tac del reloj que se postraba sobre la chimenea del salón. Cuando Sarah arrancó a hablar, Kaji ladeo su cabeza con pereza hacia Sarah, para mirarla, sin mostrar especial interés. No quería agobiarla ni presionarla a hablar más de lo que ella quisiese. Prefería que se fuese soltando poco a poco. La joven miraba a un punto fijo entre sus pies descalzos, que rozaban la alfombra sintética que había en el suelo. Las suaves fibras se metían entre sus dedos y la tranquilizaban – Cuando llegué a su casa, rompí su harmonía. Fueron unos días difíciles. Shinji parecía estresado y preocupado. Habían sufrido un accidente, algo grave. Yo no lo sabía. Pero les había pasado algo. Pensaba que estaba enfadado conmigo, que me odiaba, que deseaba que no estuviese allí con ellos. Me hacía sentir como un estorbo, como si sobrase. Era extraño. Extrañamente doloroso. Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón – Sarah casi se echó a llorar plañidera. Kaji la miró, esta vez más sorprendido – Tengo miedo. Shinji está en peligro. No quiero que le pase nada.

¾ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te sientes así? – Kaji se había incorporado e intentaba mostrarse comprensivo.

¾ Yo no conocía a Shinji. No sabía quien era. Nunca en mi vida había oído hablar de él. Yo era una actriz famosa de Hollywood. Mi vida era casi perfecta, estaba en un punto álgido de mi carrera. Lo tenía todo. Fama, prestigio, dinero, había dejado de ser la promesa del cine americano, para ser una figura consagrada de éste. No me faltaba de nada. Ni tan si quiera pretendientes. Trabajaba en todos los ámbitos en los que se pudiese generar dinero. Me llamaban para hacer guiones de todo tipo, pero también para hacer anuncios de televisión, de magazines, o de dominicales. Estaba en las vallas publicitarias de casi todas las ciudades y asistía a las promociones de los productos más codiciados del mercado. Mientras mi vida se desarrollaba en esa vorágine de dinero, fama y progreso, Shinji vivía en un país de decadencia, en mitad de una guerra, como un refugiado, sin padres, sin comida, sin un techo bajo el que dormir. Éramos el día y a la noche. Aunque me hubiese cruzado con él, en mi otra vida, jamás le habría mirado a la cara. Viajé a Tokyo para el rodaje de mi última película, y todo comenzó aquel día. Mi antiguo yo desapareció y me convertí en Sarah Jordan. El proyecto S.J., las iniciales de mi verdadero nombre, reconvertido ahora en Sarah. Cuando el doctor Bryant me despertó, algo se encendió en mi cerebro, comencé a sentir nostalgia y melancolía, soledad. Necesitaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien. Pronto llegó mi encuentro con Rei Ayanami y entonces le puse cara y nombre. El microchip que implantaron en mi cerebro se activó, compartí los recuerdos de Rei y se convirtieron en míos. Fue como si un grifo abierto fuese llenando un cubo de agua hasta rebosarlo de información. Se llamaba Shinji y le amaba. Pronto el deseo ferviente de encontrarle, se convirtió en desesperación y pánico. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba verle. En mi mente tenía vagas imágenes de él, pero no podía retenerlas. Las historias que había visto, podía escribirlas, podía redactarlas con bolígrafo y papel, pero qué podía hacer con una imagen – Sarah hizo una larga pausa. Se levantó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua de una botella de agua mineral que Kaji había guardado en la nevera. Tras ella, unos minutos después, apareció Kaji.

¾ ¿Qué pasó entonces?

¾ Lo había visto todo. Los planes de Gendoh, el daño que le había hecho a su propio hijo. Lo que había hecho con Rei, su identidad, su verdad identidad. Todo era dañino, todo era un plan mezquino de un hombre enfermo. Enfermo por la melancolía que sentía tras la perdida de su amada mujer. Pero aunque yo creía que lo sabía todo, aún habían cosas peores. Eso no fue hasta más tarde.

¾ ¿Qué sentiste al verle?

¾ Para llegar hasta él antes tuve que pasar muchas adversidades. Tuve un par de crisis más, donde pude ver cosas del cerebro de otra persona, no era Rei. Al principio no sabía que pasaba, creía que me estaba volviendo loca, pero luego supe que era Gendoh. Estaba conectada con el cerebro de aquel enfermo. Vi planos, casas, hangares, vi planes de ataque y órdenes, vi fórmulas, cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Intenté escribirlo todo, apuntar todo lo que sabía. Me hice con un ordenador y varios discos duros, hice copias y lo redacté todo. Sabía que tarde o temprano podría ser útil. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de buscarles. Sabía que los habían abandonado en esta casa, porque había visto en mi mente el recuerdo de cuando Gendoh los envió aquí. Ahora eran mis recuerdos. Son mis recuerdos. En los últimos meses he experimentado grandes cambios emocionales, pero también a nivel neuronal. Tengo la memoria de Gendoh y sé las cosas que él sabe. Comprendo la química y la física, pero no sé como ni porqué. Sólo sé lo que Gendoh sabe. Por desgracia también puede sentir su odio y desprecio por su hijo. Su envidia. Le odiaba, nunca la quiso. Gendoh sentía y siente odio por su hijo, le envidia porque consideró que desde el momento en que nació, Yui dejó de atenderle a él para atender a su bebé. Le hubiese matado si hubiese podido. Ahora experimenta con él – una pausa más y volvió a beber agua. Dejó el vaso y regresó al sofá donde habían estado largo rato sentados reposando. Kaji le siguió los pasos.

Transcurridos unos minutos de silencio, Sarah volvió a retomar su relato. Kaji había tenido tiempo de analizar con detalle las palabras de la joven. Que el microchip hubiese funcionado con tal capacidad había sido un éxito para Gendoh, pero al perder la pista de Sarah, se había convertido en su mayor error. Sarah era el arma más peligrosa con la que podían atacarle y sin duda alguna, una apuesta segura para ganar.

¾ La primera vez que lo vi, sentí un alivio enorme. Fue extraño, pues estaba oculto en el tejado, apuntándome con un rifle de largo alcance y gritándome que me mataría si hacía un gesto extraño. Pero paradójicamente su voz me era familiar, y sentía que no me haría daño. En el fondo, estaba viviendo el momento a través de la memoria de Rei, y no le tenía miedo, porque Rei no se lo tenía tampoco. Ella sabía que Shinji jamás le haría daño. Por supuesto, yo no era Rei para Shinji, si no, un intruso, una completa desconocida que había irrumpido en su hogar. Unos minutos más tarde, Asuka me salvó la vida. Ella me reconoció al momento. Sabía que era Scarlett, que era una actriz famosa. Ella tenía revistas donde yo aparecía en portada. Aún y así, Shinji estaba receloso de mi presencia. No sé que ocurría. No supe como tomármelo.

¾ Te adaptaste bien – Kaji se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, desde donde se podían observar las olas del mar, batiendo sobre el rompeolas cercano. Era una imagen relajante.

¾ No exactamente – Sarah también se levantó y se aproximó a él con un vaso de agua en la mano, del cual tomó un sorbo. Después, uno al lado del otro, observaron el mar – Shinji era parco en palabras. Apenas se dirigía a mí y cuando lo hacía, sólo era para hacerme saber que si no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, perecería y que ellos no iban a estar ahí para salvarme.

¾ Es lógico – Kaji la miró a los ojos y ésta le devolvió la mirada. – Lógico y justo. Ellos habían estado luchando por aquello, por sus vidas. No podían permitir que una nueva incógnita en la ecuación estropease sus planes.

¾ Hablas igual que él lo hacía. No en tus palabras, pero sí en tu dureza. Yo no sabía que habían vivido ellos, ni cuan duro había sido, pero ellos tampoco sabían que había vivido yo. No era justo tratarme así. Podrían haber sido más comprensivos. En cualquier caso, me adapte rápido. A decir verdad, aquel Shinji me gustó más que el del recuerdo de Rei, ¿sabes por qué?

Kaji guardó silencio y volvió a perder su mirada en el horizonte. Por un instante parecía que iba a arrancar a hablar otra vez, pero el silencio se mantuvo. Después le hizo un gesto a Sarah y le pidió que le siguiese a la parte superior de la casa, a una de las habitaciones. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación principal. Allí había desplegado todo un despacho y centro de comando, con dos portátiles, varios discos duros, una impresora, un teléfono y otros elementos necesarios para su trabajo. El espía se sentó en la silla y abrió una carpeta del portátil donde tenía varias fotografías del pasado. Eran fotos de su vida pasada, con Misato, con Asuka, con Shinji, había fotos de NERV, e incluso tenía fotos de Rei. Comenzó a enseñarle las fotos que tenía Shinji.

¾ Shinji era un niño introvertido y retraído. No tenía intenciones de luchar por su vida, ni tampoco de evolucionar. Se evadía del mundo y de los problemas. Se ocultaba tras un reproductor de música que le acompañaba a todos lados y en el cual reproducía una y otra vez la misma cinta de música clásica. Había tenido una infancia difícil, si es que se puede decir que había tenido infancia. A los cuatro años vio como su madre moría en un accidente laboral, y pocas semanas después su padre lo abandonaba con una familia de conocidos lejanos, los cuales, más tarde terminaron por abandonarle por ser un niño problemático. Shinji terminó recorriendo las calles solo, hasta que unos ancianos lo acogieron en su casa. Cuando los ancianos murieron, tenía la suficiente edad para poder comer por cuenta propia, robar y ocultarse de la sociedad cruel que le rodeaba. Los secuaces de su padre nunca le perdieron vista y cuando Gendoh le requirió para cumplimentar sus planes macabros, fue llevado hasta él, donde terminó viviendo con Misato, la única mujer, después de su madre, que lo había amado; en el interior de Shinji había un gran corazón, era un niño sensible y atento, pero todo eso había sido recluido en lo más profundo de su ser, tapado por miedo y silencio. Un escudo que le protegía del daño exterior. Pero de entre todos, hubo alguien que sacó lo mejor de Shinji. Rei. Rei Ayanami. A su lado, Shinji volvía a ser un niño normal. Un adolescente normal. Ella sacaba lo mejor de él. Shinji era, y es, un niño muy inteligente, con un gran cociente intelectual, sensible a la música y al arte, con buenas aptitudes para el deporte y las lenguas. Cariñoso y hasta incluso valiente. Con Rei lo era. Dejaba todos sus miedos a un lado para protegerla. Para luchar por su vida.

¾ A mí siempre me ha parecido un chico muy valiente - replicaba Sarah mientras observaba las imágenes que Kaji le iba mostrando.

¾ Las circunstancias le han cambiado. Para bien, por su bien.

¾ Le han debido cambiar mucho, porque ya no parece el niño de esas fotografías. Ahí parece un niño debilucho, pequeño, más incluso que su verdadera edad. Sé que es él por su rostro, pero por lo demás, no se parece mucho – Sarah hizo una pausa, y después quiso retomar su conversación. Había hecho una pregunta a Kaji a la cual aún no había recibido respuesta, y no sabía qué relación tenía toda aquella historia que le había contado, con la pregunta que ella le había hecho – ¿Acaso Shinji no sabía que Rei era un clon de su madre?

¾ No que yo sepa, no al menos cuando estábamos aún en Nerv. Hacia el final, cuando todo se terminaba, cuando la guerra estalló y tuvo que luchar por salvarnos, supo la verdad sobre Rei, sobre su verdadera naturaleza, pero no estoy seguro de si llegó a saber en algún momento que había sido clonada de su propia madre.

¾ Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que le atraía de ella, ¿no?

¾ Supongo.

¾ No has contestado a mi pregunta – insistió Sarah, mirando una vez más al hombre.

¾ Esperaba haberla contestado con esto que te he explicado.

¾ Pues no. A mí me gusta mucho más este Shinji que el de los recuerdos de Rei, porque en la memoria de Rei, Shinji sólo parecía tener ojos para ella. Temía que al llegar a la granja donde estaban ocultos hubiese ocurrido lo mismo, pero con Asuka. Temía que Shinji sólo tuviese ojos para ella. – De repente una carcajada de Kaji inundó la habitación. El hombre no podía parar de reírse – ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se ríe así?

¾ ¿Shinji ojos para Asuka y/o viceversa? Ese sí que es un buen chiste.

¾ Bueno, no sé porque lo dices. Discutí con Asuka por ello e incluso estuvo un tiempo sin hablarme.

**4**

Tras las risas de Kaji, regresaron al salón, donde Sarah había dejado su mochila y un baúl donde había guardado todos los discos duros. Era el momento de dejar la historia de Shinji y del microchip y pasar a la verdadera información, la que podía salvarles a ellos, y a toda la humanidad.

Extrajo de la mochila una libreta donde había escrito un índice de las informaciones que tenía guardadas en los diferentes discos duros. Había de todo, pero lo más importante y fundamental ahora, era encontrar el emplazamiento de Gendoh.

— Gendoh tiene repartidos a lo largo de seis países, seis grandes centros de "evolución humana"

— ¿"Evolución humana"? – inquirió Kaji anonadado con la noticia, pues lo desconocía completamente.

— El más antiguo es el que tiene en Tokyo. Es de los primeros que creó. En los Centros de Evolución, recluye gente que trabaja como una sociedad aislada sobreviviendo al virus. Es su plan de repoblación del mundo.

— ¿Plan de repoblación?

— Así es. Al principio eran centros de supervivientes, gente que se había salvado de la infección del virus. Cuando aún los cuerpos militares trabajaban, salvaron a muchas personas, que más tarde Gendoh aprovechó para sus experimentos.

— ¿Qué hace con ellos?

— En los centros más antiguos, únicamente viven confinados en un espacio, como una pequeña comunidad, jerarquizada como los antiguos medievales europeos. Todos trabajan para todos, cuidan de las tierras y los animales, y se intercambian productos. Los militares de la IBI Explorer, se encargan de proporcionarles aquellas cosas que ellos mismos no pueden conseguir, como medicamentos.

— ¿Dónde están los demás centros?

— Hay seis: Japón, en Tokyo. En Alemania, hay uno en Munich. Otro en Francia, en la capital, París. Después hay uno en aquí cerca, en Barcelona. Todos estos son de funcionamiento antiguo. Pero después creó dos nuevos: El de Maine en USA y el de Casa Blanca en Marruecos. Son nuevas instalaciones. Allí los voluntarios que fueron a vivir son verdaderos autómatas. Sus sociedades son mucho más avanzadas que las de los otros cuatro centros y en lugar de ser pueblos, son pequeñas ciudades, pero todo está militarizado. Trabajan para los laboratorios de la MCBI y no tienen ni voz ni voto. Esa gente está como dormida.

— Sí, al parecer estuve en un centro de esos en Maine, sin saberlo. Allí había mucha gente trabajando en laboratorios. ¿Sabes que es lo que están haciendo?

— Sinceramente, están entretenidos. Crean medicinas para los propios militares y para ellos mismos. Los primeros cuatro centros, generan la comida que vuestros militares y ellos mismos se comen, y los otros dos centros, crean vuestras medicinas. Supongo que sabrás que sois muchos militares – decía Sarah al tiempo que abría un mapamundi para enseñarle las ubicaciones exactas de los centros – mira, el más cercano es el de Barcelona.

— Entonces, deberíamos hacerles una visita. Pero eso será mañana.

**5**

Sitges. Hyuuga Makoto había dejado a los niños solos en Tarragona después de las duras conversaciones que había mantenido con ambos por separado. Ahora debía encontrar a Kaji para comunicarle todo lo sucedido y trazar el nuevo y definitivo plan de ataque; se había citado con él en la casa de Sitges donde los niños habían sido abandonados hacía ya casi un año, el lugar donde comenzase toda su odisea.

Al llegar al lugar aterrizó con la nave de Fuyutsuki en la orilla de la playa, cercana a la casa que le había indicado Kaji. Armado con dos pistolas, se aproximó hasta la puerta y tocó dos veces, pero ésta estaba entre abierta y pudo pasar. Sigilosamente accedió al interior, rastreando el recibidor y parte de salón comedor, oteando por encima. De repente oyó una voz que le llamaba por detrás, desde la cocina. Sin duda, era Kaji:

¾ ¿Ya estás aquí? Si que has venido pronto, pensé que no te daría tiempo en el plazo de una semana.

¾ Sí, la verdad es que he sido bastante rápido, pero veo que tú lo has sido más – dijo Hyuuga al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a la mujer que había tras Kaji.

¾ Sí, esta es Sarah Jordan. Llegó ayer, venía buscando refugio.

¾ Encantado – dijo Makoto dirigiéndose hacia Sarah, al tiempo que le tendía la mano – a ti también te hemos buscado mucho, así que me alegro de haberte podido encontrar.

¾ Es un placer poder estar con vosotros, el doctor Bryant Reynolds estaría muy contento – respondió Sarah algo cabizbaja, y añadió – pero ahora lo importante es Shinji. Shinji y Asuka, ¿dónde están? Darío los secuestró y desde entonces les perdí el rastro. Después volví a ver a Darío, pero otros militares acabaron con él.

¾ No te preocupes, Shinji y Asuka están a salvo. Los he llevado de nuevo a la granja donde les encontraron. Allí nadie volverá a buscarlos – explicaba el informático, orgulloso de la decisión que había tomado.

¾ En tal caso, es hora de que vayas en busca de Michelle y la traigas aquí. Este será nuestro punto de encuentro. Sarah y yo, iremos a Barcelona a visitar unos de los centros de evolución humana de Gendoh. Ya te lo explicaré todo con más detalle después – añadió Kaji al ver la cara de incredulidad de Makoto.

¾ Debemos reunirnos todos con los niños y terminar con Gendoh – concluyó el joven informático.

**6**

Aún en Francia, Michelle se había quedado para vengar la muerte de su compañera Ritsuko, bajo el seudónimo de Giselle. Había sido asesinada por Randall, la mano ejecutora de Gendoh. Pero su crimen no quedaría impune. Ella sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarle. Estaría en el despacho de Giselle, en el laboratorio, buscando cualquier indicio por el cual pudiese seguir el rastro de los niños. Ese era su único propósito.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, Randall no tardó en salir a recibirla. Había escuchado el rugir del motor del vehículo de Michelle y sabía que tenía visita. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que la doctora en persona viniese a visitarle.

Ya en la entrada del edificio, ambos cruzaron sus manos:

— Doctorar Michelle. Que gusto poder verla por aquí.

— No tengo el placer de decir lo mismo – le increpó la mujer mirándole de soslayo y cruzando la puerta hacia el interior. – Hace días que no recibo noticias de mis laboratorios, mi directora en jefe de sección no me envía resultados y se está retrasando el trabajo.

— Esa mano derecha que se ha buscado, Giselle, ¿no?, parece ser un grano en el culo – dijo hiriente el militar.

— Algunos son granos, otros son simplemente una enfermedad.

— ¿No lo dirá por mí? – Randall se detuvo en sus pasos e hizo a Michelle que se detuviese - ¿Qué es lo que no ha funcionado entre nosotros, doctora? – frivolizaba el militar.

— ¿Acaso ha funcionado algo alguna vez? – la mujer arrancó a andar una vez más hacia el despacho de Giselle, pero Randall la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hasta él.

— Siempre hubo química entre nosotros, atracción. No me lo puede negar – decía casi balbuceando entre babas, con cierto tono lascivo.

— ¿No me digas?

Michelle contuvo la respiración y dejó que Randall la apretase con sus brazos contra su pecho. Notaba la respiración acelerada del hombre, y como su miembro erecto la rozaba con contundencia. Estaba dispuesto a violarla si era necesario. Ella sabía que era su mejor oportunidad. Estiró del cuello de su camisa, y le arrancó los botones, al tiempo que con una mano le agarraba fuertemente la nuca y lo acercaba hasta sus labios. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le besó con pasión y gran erotismo, más intentando simular un desenfreno sexual, que no un amor placentero. Rápido el hombre la liberó de la cintura para arrancarle la blusa y poder dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Con suma facilidad desabrochó su sostén y permitió que sus rebosantes senos rozasen su torso. Fueron avanzando hasta una mesa que había en el mismo pasillo, al mismo tiempo que Michelle no dejaba de acariciarle el miembro y de susurrarle lo deseosa que estaba de tenerlo para ella. Estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea de palpar y besarle los pechos, que no se había percatado de la cicatriz que atravesaba el esternón de la mujer. Ella le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta media pierna, estratégicamente, quería dificultarle la huida. Le sentó en la mesa y pronto se deshizo completamente de su blusa y su sostén, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto. El la agarró con una mano por la cintura y la otra en el pecho y ella se dejó hacer. Cuando estaba completamente concentrado en su pezón derecho y en amasarle el seno, Michelle le clavó una aguja llena de la nueva cepa del virus Mocer en la mismísima yugular. Al mismo tiempo se apartó hacia atrás y extrajo del interior de sus muslos una pequeña pistola con la que le apuntaba directamente. El hombre se echó mano al cuello rápidamente y se arrancó la aguja, al tiempo que gritaba:

— ¿Qué has hecho, zorra? ¿Qué me has inyectado? – Michelle se arrancó el parche del ojo, y después la prótesis de la nariz.

— La última cepa del virus, letalmente mortal. Apenas tendrás unos minutos de vida – y al mismo tiempo se arrancó la peluca que dejó una vez más al descubierto su larga melena castaña.

— No puede ser cierto – gritaba el hombre – Estabas muerta, muerta.

— No. Soy Misato Katsuragi y si, vas a morir. Pero no te mataré yo. No te daré ese gustazo. El virus lo hará por mí. Será la muerta más lenta y dolorosa que hayas podido sufrir jamás. La carne se despegará de tus huesos, el estómago se te descompondrá, vomitarás ácido y quemarás tu garganta. Los ojos se anegarán de sangre y se te nublará la visión, y pronto notarás un dolor tan punzante en el cerebro que no podrás soportarlo, pero antes de que tu corazón se paralice por el dolor, tu cerebro estallará, produciéndote un derrame. Bienvenido al lado oscuro de Gendoh. Te equivocaste del color en el tablero de ajedrez. Jaque mate.

— Aún no has ganado, zorra. Gendoh te masacrará.

— He ganado tu partida, pues tú ya no jugabas para Gendoh. Púdrete cabrón.


	31. Capítulo 30:Enfrentarse al Rey Negro III

**30**

**ENFRENTARSE AL REY NEGRO III**

**1**

Mientras Kaji y Sarah visitaban el centro de Evolución humana en Barcelona, y Michelle y Hyuuga se reunían en Foix para viajar a Munich y recoger las vacunas necesarias contra la nueva cepa, el avión privado de Gendoh aterrizaba en Francia. Él sabía que aquel era el último lugar desde donde Randall Comand le había llamado. Ahora estaba muerto. Él y todos sus militares habían caído como moscas uno detrás de otro en manos de Michelle. Gendoh no sabía quien había sido el asesino, pero sí el arma homicida. Todos los cuerpos presentaban los mismos signos de violencia: La degradación de sus cuerpos había sido producida por su mejor arma química, la tercera y última cepa mejorada del virus Mocer.

Después de admirar los sorprendentes resultados de su arma química, decidió seguir con su búsqueda. Estaba claro que ya no le quedaban hombres en los que delegar sus propósitos, no al menos del alto rango. Aún quedaban muchos militares esparcidos por el mundo bajo su mando, pero a los que pudiese confiar parte de la verdad de sus planes, ya no quedaba ninguno. Súbitamente, entre los objetos de Randall, encontró un diario. Parecía un anuario militar, pero no era el de Randall. Al leerlo un poco por encima, descubrió que era el diario de Darío Ugalde, el hombre que había encontrado a los niños y los había traído hasta Foix.

Milagrosamente para Gendoh, en aquel diario aparecía la ubicación exacta de los niños, dónde los encontraron, cuándo y cómo. Pese a que los cogieron en el pueblo, cuando Darío y Asier se dirigían a por ellos, ya había encontrado su ubicación térmica en las montañas. Sabía la posición exacta de la granja y lo que tenían en ella. Gendoh no podía estar más contento con su hallazgo.

Era el momento de dirigirse a reencontrarse con su hijo, y por fin, poner en marcha la última fase de su plan.

**2**

Tarragona. Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Hyuga Makoto se marchase de la granja y dejase a los niños enfrentados indirectamente y sin saberlo. La situación era difícil y extraña. Volvían a estar otra vez en la granja, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora sabía que había gente viva, pero no gente cualquiera, gente a las que ellos conocían, como era el caso del informático. Asuka no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que si él estaba vivo, cabía la posibilidad de que también lo estuviese Kaji, pues al fin y al cabo no era tan descabellado. En principio vieron morir a Makoto y ahora estaba vivo. Ellos, realmente, nunca vieron morir a Kaji, si no que todo el mundo les decía que estaba muerto sin más; para Asuka, seguir viviendo en la montaña ya era un suplicio. Quería saber más de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, quería dejar de vivir recluida en un mundo que no tenía nada que ver con ella, quería dejar de ser una campesina y de recoger mierdas de gallina. Necesitaba volver a la ciudad. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que la ciudad existía.

Sin embargo, para Shinji era todo lo contrario. No quería saber nada del exterior y prefería vivir el resto de sus días ignorando todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. No quería volver a vivir en un estado militar, huyendo de las armas y del as bombas, escondiéndose de los ataques. De esa vida, ya había tenido suficiente. El se desenvolvía con gran facilidad en la montaña, entre las tierras y la granja. No tenía problemas con la cosecha, ni tampoco con cuidar de los animales. Se sentía libre e independiente. No le debía cuentas a nadie y nadie vendría a robarle lo que era suyo y por lo que tanto había luchado. Si volvían a la civilización, volverían al sistema antiguo, al político, económico y legislativo anterior. No podrían tomar nada de los supermercados, ni de los almacenes, no podrían ocupar casas y tierras a su antojo. No podrían rescatar animales perdidos del monte. En la sociedad había leyes y habría que cumplirlas. Estaba seguro de que si regresaban a la ciudad, irían a un refugio y los rodearían de más gente en su situación, y vivirían el día a día confinados en una habitación, a la espera de su ración de comida, sin poder beber ni ducharse cuando les apeteciese. No quería volver a aquella vida. Nunca.

No se habían hablado. Ni se habían mirado a la cara. Tampoco sabían que decirse. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar. Asuka fue la primera en romper el hielo. Necesitaba información, tenía muchas preguntas y quería repuestas, y con la única persona que podía hablar era Shinji.

Había amanecido el día nublado. Iba a ser un día de esos, de plena primavera, donde terminaría descargando una buena tormenta pese a estar el sol luciendo entre las nubes; Shinji estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno habitual: Leche, zumo, chocolate, galletas, tostadas y algo de bacón con huevos. Asuka irrumpió en la cocina más animosa de lo habitual. Shinji supo entonces que quería algo.

— ¿Te dijo Makoto cuando regresaría? – tomó asiento en la mesa central de la cocina y esperó respuesta, mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño. Shinji se giró hacia la mesa con una sartén en la mano y una paleta en la otra, y deposito en cada plato la ración correspondiente de huevos y bacón.

— Buenos días – siseó el joven.

— Hola. ¿Y bien?

— No.

— ¿No te dijo nada en especial? Alguna pista tuvo que darte.

— No – dejó la sartén en el fregadero y procedió a servir la leche en las tazas.

— Y ¿algún plan de lo que tenemos que hacer de ahora en adelante? Tendremos que ir a algún sitio. Tendremos que encontrarnos con los demás, ¿no?

— No – Shinji colocó una bandeja con pastas y galletas sobre la mesa y se dirigió a uno de los armarios a por el bote de cacao.

— No me puedo creer que no sepas nada – suspiró Asuka al tiempo que se cogía una tostada de la bandeja – Oye, ¿dónde está la mantequilla y la mermelada? No las has traído a la mesa todavía – dijo impertinente – Shinji se aproximó a la nevera y extrajo ambos botes, que posteriormente deposito en la mesa. Asuka continuó: – Entonces tendremos que mover ficha nosotros.

— De nada.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Ah! Si eso, gracias… - casi balbuceó entre dietes la joven alemana y prosiguió con se retahíla – Deberíamos volver a Barcelona. Seguramente allí tengan un cuartel general donde Makoto se reunirá con los demás, ¿no crees?

— No.

— ¡Dios! – vociferó exasperada Asuka – ¿Quieres decir otra cosa que no sea "no"?

— No.

— Vete a la mierda, estúpido engreído.

— No.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer a partir de ahora? Ignorarme, hacer como que no existo y contestarme con monosílabos.

— No

— ¡Buah! – grito con ira y rabia la joven, al tiempo que tiraba contra el suelo la tostada que acababa de untar con mermelada de ciruelas que ella misma había hecho meses atrás – No me vuelvas a decir no, o te estampo la próxima tostada a ti en la cara.

— No lo harás – Shinji terminó su último sorbo de leche y recogió sus platos sucios. Después comenzó a fregar.

— Vendrás conmigo o sin mí, pero no pienso vivir ni un minuto más en este antro de mala muerte, oliendo a mierda de animales, y comiendo conservas. Vuelvo a la ciudad, de donde no debimos irnos nunca. No sé porque te hice caso.

— Haz lo que quieras. Yo no iré contigo a ninguna ciudad.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Pegarte un tiro sólo?

— No. Tenemos que irnos de esta granja porque creo que ya saben dónde está, pero si me voy de esta granja es para buscar otra mejor, más oculta y alejada de la civilización. No quiero volver a ninguna ciudad.

— Entonces, aquí se separan nuestros caminos – dijo contundente la joven, mientras le miraba con rabia por no poder persuadirle para ir con ella.

— Pues que se separen.

— En la ciudad está la esperanza, allí la gente sigue con vida, viven como antes, no sobreviven como nosotros. Allí hay tiendas donde comprar, no donde robar, allí hay lugares donde comer, corriente eléctrica. Todo lo que aquí no tenemos. No tenemos que cuidar cabras para beber leche, allí se compra la leche en caja. ¿No lo entiendes, Shinji? – decía entre gritos y casi lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Qué es lo que has visto que te hace creer que la vida en la ciudad sigue como entonces? ¿Qué allí serás rica y tendrás dinero para comer y comprar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún hay gente, bullicio, civilización? ¿Makoto?

— No.

— ¿Has olvidado lo que vimos en Francia? ¿Has olvidado lo que vimos durante el viaje en la furgoneta con los dos militares que nos secuestraron? ¿No fueron suficientes las imágenes que vistes con tus propios ojos?

— No lo he olvidado, pero eso sólo era una ciudad. Un lugar del mundo. El mundo es enorme.

— Y, ¿a dónde irás? ¿También has olvidado que nos persiguen y nos quieren matar, que nos quieren para sacar de nosotros un antídoto?

— Si Makoto está vivo, también lo estará Kaji. Volveré con él. Él me protegerá y me acompañará a donde tú no quieres acompañarme. Hará lo que tú no haces, me protegerá con su vida para llevarme a donde yo quiero, a donde yo seré feliz – Shinji la miraba y la escuchaba atónito.

— Nunca pensé que fueses tan estúpida. Siempre te había tenido por una mujer inteligente, perspicaz. Pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

— ¿Crees que me ofenden tus palabras?

— No pretendo ofenderte, es lo que pienso. No sé si es que no me escuchas o es que simplemente estás obcecada con la idea de volver al pasado. No te estoy diciendo que aquí estemos a salvo, creo que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, pero lo que es seguro es que en la ciudad seremos el quinientos por ciento más vulnerables que aquí.

— Aquí pueden cogernos ahora mismo – gritó Asuka.

— Sí, tienes razón. Pero en la ciudad no hay esperanza para nosotros. No somos nadie, más que dos antídotos andantes. No tenemos dinero, ni identidad. En la ciudad, si es que aún queda alguna en funcionamiento, estará regentada por militares de mi padre o de alguna otra organización no gubernamental. Allí, si conseguimos pasar desapercibidos y no se dan cuenta de que somos antídotos con patas, lo más que conseguiremos será ser recluidos en un refugio para supervivientes. No tendremos libertad y no podremos ir a ningún sitio. Estaremos encerrados a la espera de que nos den un trabajo para servir a los militares, mientras nos alimentan con cualquier tipo de mejunje que cocinen. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti?

— No. Quiero a Kaji. Quiero una vida feliz, en una casa o un piso, con Kaji, con comida en la nevera, sin tener que preocuparme de unas gallinas o de unos árboles. Quiero poder coger una manzana cuando me dé la gana o comer sopa de aleta de tiburón. Quiero ser libre de esta esclavitud que es la montaña. Eso es lo que quiero. Y quiero que tú me ayudes a conseguirlo. Llévame hasta Kaji, eso es todo.

— No puedo. Lo siento – Shinji se retiró de la cocina y se marchó hacia la granja. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Mientras tanto, Asuka se había quedado cabizbaja, llorando, en mitad de la cocina. No había conseguido nada. Seguí sola y perdida en aquel trozo de tierra.

Varias horas más tarde, regresó a la casa. Asuka yacía tendida en el sofá, bocabajo. Aún estaba llorando. Shinji se acercó a ella y le habló:

— No quiero que seas infeliz. Pero lo que me pides, no puedo dártelo. Yo no puedo llevarte con Kaji, Asuka. Si estuviese en mi mano hacerlo, lo haría. Pero yo no sé dónde está Kaji, ni si quiera sé si está vivo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué demos vueltas al mundo buscando a un hombre, que no sabemos dónde está? ¿Y cómo lo haremos? Si Kaji está vivo, él nos encontrará, como Makoto lo ha hecho. Lo único que podemos hacer hasta entonces, es ponernos a salvo, asegurarnos de que estemos vivos cuando Kaji nos encuentre.

Aquellas palabras habían sido agua bendita para Asuka. De repente una luz se había encendido al final del túnel y lo había visto todo más claro. Shinji tenía toda la razón. El plan no era buscarle, si no ponerse en un lugar a salvo, donde pudiesen darle señales a Kaji de que estaban vivos. Asuka se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y le dio un abrazo a Shinji:

— Gracias Shinji, tienes toda la razón – Asuka hizo una pausa, le miró a los ojos y dijo: – por cierto, dúchate que apestas a animales, por decirlo fino.

— Si, perdón.

Y el joven se retiró a su habitación. No salía de su asombro, pues finalmente y sin saber cómo, había conseguido quitarle la idea descabellada de la cabeza a Asuka y eso no era poco.

**3**

Munich. Desde la sede en Alemania de la MCBI, Makoto y Michelle, intentaban comunicarse vía satélite con el contacto de Makoto en España, Kaji. Michelle no sabía que Kaji estaba aún con vida, era el secreto mejor guardado de éste, el conocido Plan B, como le llamaban Makoto y él. El informático había jurado que le guardaría el secreto a Kaji, hasta que éste pudiese explicarle a Michelle la verdad de la historia. Ahora simplemente le pediría a Michelle que confiase en él, que tenía un contacto de confianza en España que se haría cargo de Sarah y que en breve se encontrarían con él. Ese sería el momento de saber la verdad. Mientras tanto, cuando se comunicasen con Kaji, nunca sería vía videoconferencia, y Kaji siempre utilizaría una voz distorsionada.

Michelle y Makoto, por su cuenta, habían conseguido los antídotos necesarios para poder sobrevivir a un posible ataque químico de Gendoh. Sin embargo, los planes se les habían alargado más de lo que esperaban y tardarían más de lo previsto en reunirse otra vez con Kaji y Sarah Jordan.

Cuando consiguieron contactar con ellos, Kaji les explicó lo que habían visto en el Centro de Evolución Humana de Barcelona. Makoto y Michelle no salían de su asombro, pues al parecer, Gendoh estaba consiguiendo su plan de complementación humana, pero a un nivel muy diferente al que había explicado a Kaji cuando aún existía NERV. Después de intercambiar varias impresiones, Michelle les pidió a ambos que regresaran a Tarragona para hacer compañía a los niños, pues ambos agradecerían enormemente ver la cara de Sarah.

Pocos minutos después, Sarah y Kaji regresaron a Sitges, recogieron todas sus cosas y pusieron rumbo al Perelló, al lugar donde los niños se habían ocultado los últimos meses.

**4**

Tarragona. El Perelló. Un grito inundó la granja de Asuka y Shinji. Sin duda alguna era la alemana. Tras el alarido, varios golpes se escucharon, objetos que caían al suelo entre más gritos desesperados de la joven. Shinji aún estaba en la ducha y tenía su cabeza sumergida bajo el agua, por lo que le había sido imposible escuchar los golpes y gritos de la mujer.

Cerró el grifo, y abrió la mampara. Extendió la mano para coger la toalla y salió. Tapó su cabeza y comenzó a secarse el pelo, cuando otro grito de Asuka inundó la casa, llegando hasta la habitación de Shinji.

— ¡Ayúdame! – Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de par en par, y no tardó en salir corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces. Agarró el rifle que tenía tras la puerta, y corrió abajo en las escaleras.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo con voz grave el hombre que sostenía a Asuka por el cuello apuntándola con un arma. Y antes de que Shinji pudiese dispararle, éste le disparó en el brazo con el que sostenía el rifle.

— ¡Gendoh! – siseó Shinji entre dientes, presionando la herida del brazo para evitar perder sangre.

— Al menos podrías haberte vestido. Cúrate esa herida y vístete. Si haces alguna tontería, la mato. Rápido.

— Hazle caso Shinji, por favor te lo pido.

Shinji miro a su padre con todo el odio que una mirada podría reflejar y volvió a la habitación. Intento coserse la herida, por suerte había sido bastante superficial y no había seccionado ningún tendón ni había alcanzado el hueso, pero si había seccionado una pequeña arteria que no hacía más que perdiese sangre a gran velocidad. Cosió la herida y la tapó con gasas secantes para cerrarla con la mayor velocidad posible. Después se vistió y agarró una pequeña pistola, que escondió en el bolsillo posterior del pantalón. Saldría por la ventana y le atacaría por detrás, cuando no se lo esperase.

Al saltar a la puerta de entrada, Gendoh se percató del ruido y rápidamente llamó a Shinji:

— Hijo de puta, contesta o la mato – pero Shinji no podía contestar porque estaba en el exterior de la casa. – Sé que estás fuera cabrón, la voy a matar.

Y justo en ese momento, Shinji irrumpió por la puerta y le disparó a la altura de las piernas, donde no pudiese alcanzar a Asuka, pero Gendoh se movió para esquivarle y evitó ser dado. Empujó a Asuka quien cayó contra un mueble, golpeándose en la cabeza y quedando aturdida. Gendoh avanzó hacia Shinji sin dejar de disparar y este retrocedió hasta esconderse detrás de una pared. Cuando su padre llegó a su altura se abalanzó sobre él y se enzarzaron en una pelea de puñetazos y patadas. Gendoh empujó la pistola de Shinji lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiese cogerla. Forcejearon con violencia, hasta que se volvieron a separar y se dieron varios puñetazos. Mientras tanto, Asuka se levantó y agarró una silla como pudo. Corrió hacia la espalda de Gendoh y sin pensárselo dos veces, la tiró con todas sus ganas, pero justo en ese momento Gendoh se dio la vuelta y la silla alcanzó la cara de Shinji, dejándole fuera de juego.

— Gracias, amiga mía. Por fin has detenido esta carnicería como es debido – dijo Gendoh, al tiempo que le propinaba una patada en el costado izquierdo a Shinji – Así aprenderá a no volver a faltarle al respeto a su padre.

— No – chilló sulfurada la joven, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y corriendo hacia la despensa, donde se encontraba la puerta trasera de la casa, intentando huir.

— No te resistas. A las buenas o a las malas vendréis conmigo. Además, los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar. De hecho, ya escucho los helicópteros. No hagas que te tengamos que disparar y estropear tu hermosa cara y cuerpo.

Aún y así, Asuka intentó luchar por su vida, y siguió su camino hacia la puerta de salida. Pero los nervios, la presión, el pánico y los remordimientos por haber golpeado a Shinji y dejarle allí tirado no le permitía controlar sus manos. Temblaban tanto que no era capaz de atinar a dejar sus dedos sobre el pestillo de cierre. No podía huir. Ya era demasiado tarde. Gendoh la había agarrado por detrás y le había inyectado un sedante que la adormilaba lentamente.

— Nadie puede enfrentarse a mí, ni oponerse a mis leyes. Os habéis equivocado de enemigo. Yo soy la ley, la justicia. Yo soy el futuro.

De repente, un despliegue militar irrumpió en la casa y el sueño de los dos niños terminó.


	32. Capítulo 31: La última jugada

**31**

**LA ÚLTIMA JUGADA**

**1**

En una habitación blanca y completamente vacía, los dos jóvenes, Asuka y Shinji, yacían recostados sobre dos camillas metálicas, ataviados con una bata verde de hospital. A través de la única ventana que había en la estancia, los rayos del sol dejaban ver el paisaje desolado del exterior. La claridad radiante mostraba unas montañas desérticas, bañadas por un mar en calma. No se podía divisar más que tierra roja, montañas secas y el azul agua del mar. En la habitación, la temperatura interior era confortable, sin embargo, la calima que bañaba el cielo, demostraba que en el exterior el calor era soporífero.

No sabían a donde habían sido trasladados y apenas recordaban nada de lo que había ocurrido. Tenían el cuerpo dolorido, con resaca, como si la noche anterior hubiesen dado una gran fiesta. Pero no había sido así. Las constantes inyecciones que los hombres de Gendoh les habían suministrado para evitar que despertasen durante el trayecto hasta su nuevo emplazamiento, los había dejado agotados.

Shinji intentó incorporarse, pero le era casi imposible. Tenía grandes magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, entre ellas, una herida de bala en el brazo, una patada en el costado izquierdo y una brecha enorme en la ceja derecha rodeada de un cardenal. Asuka sabía que el corte de la cara se lo había hecho ella misma, cuando lanzó la silla para poder golpear a Gendoh y terminó por golpear al joven. Se sentía culpable. Ella se levantó de su camilla e intentó ayudarle. Pero era muy difícil. Estaba dolorido.

De repente, un enfermero irrumpió en la habitación. Asuka corrió a su camilla y se tumbó otra vez. El hombre se acercó con un carrito lleno de medicamentos y otro tipo de utensilios médicos. Se detuvo ante Shinji y le administró una inyección de calmantes. Después, destapó la herida de bala del brazo y procedió a curársela, para después volver a cubrirla con nuevas vendas. Por último, comprobó los puntos que le había cosido en la ceja y tras ver que todo estaba en orden, se aproximó a la camilla de la joven alemana. Ella no había sufrido ningún daño grave. Apenas tenía un par de cardenales superficiales. Aún y así, el enfermero le extendió un vaso con agua y un tranquilizante, que Asuka terminó por rechazar. Tras su labor, el hombre se retiró de la estancia y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Unos minutos más tarde, aún en silencio, tumbados en las camillas, observando el techo que les cubría, el dolor punzante que el joven sentía en su cuerpo comenzaba a revertirse. Fue entonces cuando intentó levantarse una vez más, y esta vez con éxito. Asuka siguió sus pasos. Los dos niños se acercaron a la puerta de salida y la abrieron. Asomaron sus cabezas y pudieron ver un largo pasillo gris, con varias camillas agolpadas contra las paredes. A lo largo del extenso pasillo parecían haber más puertas a otras habitaciones. Pensaron que tal vez estaban en un hospital. Súbitamente, al final del pasillo, dos militares armados con sendos fusiles, doblaron la esquina y se dirigían hacia ellos. Caminaban lentamente, como si estuviesen haciendo la ronda, charlando entre ellos. Iban equipados con unos equipos de transmisión, por lo que probablemente no eran los únicos que estaban vigilando, y ellos no serían la única cosa importante que vigilar en aquel supuesto hospital; mientras Shinji y Asuka seguían observando, una mujer apareció por el lado opuesto del pasillo tras ellos, y les llamó. Ambos dieron un respingo:

— Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley. Ya habéis despertado. Me ha comunicado el doctor que vuestras heridas evolucionan favorablemente. – los dos jóvenes se miraban sorprendidos por la voz de aquella mujer. Les hablaba como si no ocurriese nada, como si nadie les hubiese secuestrado, como si fuesen dos pacientes más en un hospital cualquiera, un día cualquiera del antiguo mundo – Soy la doctora que os atenderá a partir de ahora.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó tímidamente Asuka.

— En el Centro de Evolución de Casa Blanca.

— ¿Casa Blanca? – enarcó las cejas y miró a Shinji, esperando respuesta.

— Estáis en Marruecos. El señor Gendoh os rescató y os trajo hasta esta ciudad. Aquí estaréis a salvo.

— ¿Ciudad? – insistía Asuka, atónita con toda la información.

— ¿No sabéis nada del nuevo mundo, verdad? Pobre niños, tan aislados, perdidos en las montañas, viviendo como auténticos salvajes – La mujer les hizo un gesto para que entrasen una vez más en la habitación y después, cruzó la puerta tras ellos, cerrándola a su paso – Aquí no os faltará de nada. Tenemos una nueva ciudad, lejos de guerras y de virus. Somos una nueva sociedad de personas que trabajan por el bien común. Podréis ir al colegio, podréis hacer amigos nuevos. Os podréis desarrollar como los demás, creceréis y seréis útiles para la nueva sociedad. Aprenderéis un oficio. Aquí está el futuro. El señor Gendoh os lo explicará todo con más calma. En breve vendrá a visitaros.

— No será necesario – comentó Asuka.

— Es un honor para cualquier ciudadano del Centro de Casa Blanca que el señor Mariscal Gendoh nos visite. No podréis rechazar una oportunidad así. Le debéis vuestra vida. Os ha salvado.

Asuka miró de soslayo a Shinji, quien no dejaba de mirar con incredulidad y cierta sorna a la mujer, que para él, no hacía más que decir sandeces. Sea como fuere, no se iban a librar de la visita de su padre. Ahora estaban en la cueva del lobo; la mujer se retiró y les dejó solos, no sin antes, entregarles unos panfletos donde se podía ver la publicidad de "_La Ciudad de la Nueva Era"_. Así rezaba en el título.

— ¿Era esto lo que buscabas Asuka? – le dijo Shinji mientras ojeaba las imágenes que se veían en el folleto – Es precisamente a esto a lo que me refería – concluyó con cierta pena.

— No. No – la joven cabizbaja, comenzaba a comprender que estaban perdidos para siempre. Gendoh no les dejaría escapar.

— No moriremos aquí. No sin luchar. No te rindas.

— No lo hago. Pero no tenemos alternativa. O tu padre o esta cárcel de hormigón y falsas leyes nos retendrán.

— No pienso vivir en este lugar, aunque me vaya la vida en ello – Shinji estrujó el folleto que les había entregado la doctora y lo arrojó al suelo.

La pena de los niños consumió los minutos y una hora más tarde, Gendoh irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¿Habéis descansado? Ha llegado la hora de dar un paseo. Voy a enseñaros las instalaciones.

— No quiero verlas – le recriminó Asuka.

— Las verás. ¡Guardias! – cuatro militares entraron en la estancia y azuzaron a los niños para que se levantasen de sus camillas. – Poneos esta ropa – les dijo al tiempo que uno de los soldados les arrojaba varias piezas de ropa.

Los hombre salieron un momento de la estancia para permitirles vestirse y después volvieron a entrar. Asuka caminaba por voluntad propia, pero a Shinji le llevaban literalmente en volandas, agarrado de ambos brazos, levantando los pies en vilo para evitar que pudiese arrastrarlos. Después los subieron a la parte posterior de una furgoneta de vidrios tintados, equipada con un largo sofá que rodeaba todo su interior. Gendoh subió con ellos y se sentó frente a los niños, quienes se habían colocado en la parte izquierda. Un militar les acompañaba y otro hacía de chófer. Gendoh dio una señal y se pusieron en marcha. Asuka seguía con la mirada todos los edificios y calles que veía a su alrededor. Sin embargo Shinji no levantaba la cabeza. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo del vehículo.

— Admirad la maravilla del nuevo mundo. Una ciudad fortificada, libre de impurezas. Una construcción para el nuevo mundo.

— ¿Qué son esos edificios de ahí? No tienen ventanas – le preguntó Asuka.

— Son las murallas que fortalecen la ciudad. Es una contención de edificios que rodean la ciudad del nuevo mundo, donde atendemos a los supervivientes que se encuentran. Allí se les cura antes de ser insertados en el interior de esta ciudad – respondió el soldado.

— Así es – confirmó Gendoh. – Debemos asegurarnos de que la contaminación no alcance a nuestro pueblo.

— Pero esos edificios no llegan hasta el mar. Hay orilla y por ella se puede acceder – explicaba Asuka.

— Allí está el puerto y el centro de mando militar. Tendrían que pasar por encima nuestro antes de acceder a este lugar. Las personas que viven en el interior de este Centro de Evolución, están a salvo – le respondió una vez más el soldado.

Shinji seguía sin prestar atención a los acontecimientos, pero Asuka no perdía detalle. Estaba observando con detenimiento cada una de las cosas que veía que le parecían extrañas. Analizaba las supuestas ciudades del nuevo mundo, y por ahora, lo que veía, no le gustaba.

— Aún no hemos visto una sola tienda o restaurante, ¿Dónde están?

— Existe un almacén donde se reúnen todos esos establecimientos. De momento sólo éstas viendo laboratorios, fabricas y viviendas – explicó Gendoh.

— Son todos iguales. Es todo muy triste y sobrio. Todo es gris y apenas tienen ventanas. ¿Dónde están las personas? Tampoco he visto a nadie en la calle.

— Ahora es la hora de trabajar. No hay nadie en las calles, porque todo el mundo está trabajando – el soldado se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de obviedad, como si Asuka hubiese preguntado una tontería.

— Pero en la calle siempre hay gente. Comerciantes, niños, compradores. Las calles de las ciudades tienen bullicio.

— Hemos llegado. Bajaos – dijo Gendoh atajando el discurso de Asuka. Comenzaba a sonarle cursi y repelente, y se estaba cansando de ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Este es mi edificio. Es el lugar desde el que se controla toda la ciudad. Quiero enseñaros algo.

Asuka siguió los pasos de Gendoh hasta el ascensor de la entrada, pero a Shinji tuvo que llevarlo a la fuerza el soldado. Después lo dejó junto a Gendoh y se retiró. A partir de aquella puerta el único que estaba autorizado para entrar era el Mariscal Gendoh, y ningún soldado osaba desobedecer las órdenes.

— Ha llegado el momento de que os muestre mi verdadera creación. Subid al ascensor.

Gendoh sacó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Asuka sin dejar de mirar a Shinji. Era la forma de amenazarle para que entrase en el ascensor sin oponer resistencia. El joven accedió y su padre bajó el arma.

El ascensor tardó un rato en subir hasta la planta. Parecía que habían subido como cinco o seis plantas de altura, y tras el largo trayecto, las puertas se abrieron. Ante ellos, dos puertas metálicas daban paso al despacho principal. Dieron unos pasos y entonces las luces se encendieron. A lo largo y ancho de las paredes, más de cien pantallas monitorizaban toda la ciudad, donde se podía observar que estaban haciendo los ciudadanos. Las imágenes fueron muy reveladoras: más de diez mil personas, vestidas del mismo color y con la misma ropa, trabajaban como auténticos autómatas frente a máquinas u ordenadores. Su comportamiento monótono y pausado, les hacía parecer robots programados para realizar esa única tarea, sin oponerse y sin preguntar. De repente, una sirena sonó en cada uno de los rincones, y todos al mismo tiempo dejaron sus herramientas. Abandonaron sus puestos de trabajo. Se retiraron las batas que les vestían y casi al unísono las colgaron de sus respectivas taquillas. Tras ello, comenzaron a evacuar los edificios y salían a las calles, progresivamente, repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo patrón: Se agrupaban en grupos de dos, tres o cinco personas, y entre el bullicio, de vez en cuando, algún individuo se dispersaba sólo. Pero el comportamiento de los grupos era el mismo. Uno charlaba, los demás asentían. Pronto llegaron al almacén del que el soldado había hablado Asuka y comenzaron a ocupar las sillas de los bares y restaurantes. Aquellas personas no eran normales. No podían ser normales. Estaban programadas.

Asuka estaba muy asustada. Sabía que algo malo ocurría, pues ningún grupo de personas reunidas, se formarían y se comportarían del mismo modo siguiendo un patrón constante. Tenía miedo de terminar siendo parte de aquel entramado de automatismo y monotonía; repentinamente, tras un atisbo de locura, aprovechando un descuido de Gendoh, Asuka se abalanzó sobre él para arrancarle la pistola del cinturón. Pero el Mariscal se revolvió sobre sus propios pasos y la golpeó en la mandíbula, dejándola casi inconsciente por el dolor en el suelo. En ese mismo momento, Shinji saltó de su silla para golpearle, pero éste le detuvo:

— No oses dar ni un paso más, o la mato – su padre se acercó hasta Asuka, con una jeringa en la mano. – Es la última cepa del virus. Aún no he conseguido el antídoto para ella. Es mi mejor arma. – Shinji le miraba con incredulidad. Siempre supo que su padre no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero jamás pensó que llegaría hasta tales extremos de locura. - Vosotros seréis los que me ayudaréis a completarla – Se aproximó unos centímetros más al cuello de Asuka

— ¡Detente! – voceó exasperado Shinji.

— Tengo que probarlo. He de saber si sois inmunes. Así sabré si mi experimento funcionó.

— No la toques – Asuka entreabrió los ojos. Los gritos entre los dos hombres aún la mantenían consciente. Cuando consiguió abrirlos por completo pudo ver a Gendoh con una jeringuilla en la mano, muy cercana a sus ojos. La joven comenzó a retirarse, arrastrándose sobre sus propios brazos, reculando.

— No pasará nada. Si funciona vivirá y si no, pues morirá. Es su destino.

— ¡Cállate! No te muevas – gritaba Shinji. Asuka no lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

— He esperado un año para poder llevarlo a cabo. Ahora que os tengo, no os dejaré escapar. Habéis sobrevivido a las inclemencias del tiempo y a la segunda cepa del virus. Vuestro antídoto es infalible. Pero necesito saber si también lo es a la tercera cepa. Ésta es la definitiva, la que me da el control ¡Observad! Es la grandeza de la creación.

Gendoh estaba completamente fuera de control. Se aproximó hasta un panel de mandos y mientras miraba a Shinji, señalaba las pantallas en las que se veían a las persona del Centro de Evolución. Aún estaban sentadas en las sillas de los restaurantes, aparentemente charlando. Asuka y Shinji prestaron atención a los monitores, cuando Gendoh pulsó el primero de los botones. En uno de los restaurantes, varias de las personas que estaban sentadas, comenzaron a retorcerse sobre sus sillas. Algunas cayeron al suelo y mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían, las demás personas presentes continuaban con sus conversaciones, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor; Asuka profirió un grito.

— Es la perfección. Dolor y sufrimiento, frente a impasividad y templanza. La humanidad ha conseguido deshacerse de su debilidad más fuerte: el amor.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! – le recriminaba la joven alemana, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo – Detenlo ahora, están sufriendo.

— No, son parte de la evolución. Ya están muertos, el virus es irreversible.

— ¡Páralo, páralo! Déjales, son personas como tú, no puedes hacerles eso – gritaba con exasperación la chica.

— ¿Quieres que dejen de sufrir? – le preguntó Gendoh al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Sí! Ahora mismo – interpuso

— Pues tú eres su medicina. Ayúdales.

— ¡No la toques! – gritó Shinji, situándose delante de Asuka – Pruébalo conmigo si es lo que quieres.

— Estúpido pero valiente. Ven aquí hijo mío – Gendoh agarró el brazo del joven con fuerza y le inyectó el virus, directamente en las venas.

— ¡No! – los ojos de Asuka se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerlo. Inesperadamente el joven se desplomó en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo. Asuka se abalanzó sobre él y entre lágrimas dijo: – Shinji, no te mueras, ¡por favor! ¡Shinji!

**2**

Amanecía en las montañas de Fullola, en el Perelló. El día parecía que iba a ser algo más refrescante que el resto de la semana. La temperatura había descendido completamente y las nubes cubrían el cielo, evitando que el sol pudiese caldear el ambiente. No daba la sensación de que fuese a llover, pero el día sería muy largo.

Kaji y Sarah se desplazaron durante la noche en un furgón militar, haciendo escala en dos gasolineras. Una para reponer gasolina y la otra, en la gasolinera donde el viejo Alain ayudó una vez a los niños y otra a Sarah. Ahora en aquel lugar tan sólo quedaban los escombros derruidos del edificio tras la explosión que Asier provocó el día que los secuestraron. Sarah quiso enseñarle a Kaji el lugar donde casi lograron escapar.

Una hora después de trayecto llegaron a la masía en la que vivió con los niños.

El hombre fue el primero en bajarse del vehículo. Sarah no era capaz de mover sus piernas. El paisaje era desolador. Alguien o algo lo destruyeron todo. El trabajo de todo un año estaba completamente arrasado. Los árboles frutales de la entrada a la casa, la cosecha de melones, sandías y otras frutas, las flores de la entrada, la mayoría estaban arrancados, destrozados o pisoteados. Las verjas de ambas entradas, habían sido forzadas y sus candados estaban rotos. Kaji fue avanzando sobre sus pasos hacia el interior del recinto. De las naves de los animales y piensos, la mayoría de las torvas estaban tumbadas y con su contenido esparcido por el suelo. Y en cuanto a los animales, muchos de ellos estaban muertos abatidos a tiros. El hombre echó mano a su pistola y el resto del camino lo avanzó sujetándola con ambas manos y apuntando a su paso. Si los niños aún estaban en la casa, no estarían solos, pues quien fuese que había destrozado todo no había venido en son de paz. Sarah se bajó del furgón y agarrando su arma, le cubrió la espalda. Entraron a la casa por la puerta de arriba, por la que se podía acceder a las plantas superiores de la casa. Por el suelo vidrios rotos cubrían en paso. La puerta de alguna de las habitaciones estaba reventada y la mayoría de las estancias habían revuelto los cajones, camas y armarios. En cuanto al comedor, el salón y la biblioteca, la mayoría de libros y aparatos habían sido tirados al suelo. Finalmente llegaron a la cocina. Allí estaba la perra de Shinji, Alaska, tumbada en el suelo. Tenía una herida en la pata izquierda delantera y se había tumbado alrededor de los botes de conservas que se habían estrellado contra el suelo. Sarah corrió a socorrer a la perra, quien se dejó hacer todos los cuidados pertinentes. Kaji mientras tanto seguía rastreando la casa en busca de los niños, pero habían desaparecido.

— Los han secuestrado – concluyó Kaji, que se aproximó a la cocina donde Sarah había estado procurando los cuidados de la perra. Pronto apareció Nuca, la gata de Asuka, y les echó de comer a ambas.

— Ha sido Gendoh – replicó la joven, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa.

— ¿Lo sabes seguro? ¿Lo has visto con el microchip? – inquirió Kaji

— No. No lo he visto aún, pero lo veré. Sé que ha sido él. No hay nadie más que haya podido causar todo este daño voluntariamente. Han destrozado la casa, las conservas, han ido a destruir el trabajo de Shinji y Asuka, apropósito. ¿Y los animales? ¿Qué me dices? Es de una mente enferma y retorcida – le explicaba mientras caminaba hacia la despensa, señalando todo los productos que restaban en el suelo.

— Tenemos que salvar a los niños, pero hasta que no sepamos su paradero exacto, no podemos mover ficha. Debo comunicarme con Michelle y Makoto lo antes posible.

— Mientras consigo conectarme con el cerebro de Gendoh, deberíamos intentar arreglar todo esto. Especialmente los animales, no podemos permitir que se mueran. No sabemos si encontraremos otras reses en la zona – explicaba Sarah preocupada por perder todo el trabajo que habían hecho los niños.

— Tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo, este lugar es el único que tenemos para vivir a salvo. Al menos de momento.

— Si antes de un día no soy capaz de ver nada, si no soy capaz de conectarme con su cerebro, entonces podemos empezar a buscar por cada uno de los seis Centros de Evolución humana. Es muy posible que los halla recluido ahí – Sarah había comenzado a recoger los escombros.

— Es una buena idea. Voy al furgón a por mí centro de comunicaciones, he de avisar a Michelle.

A lo largo de las siguientes cuatro horas, Sarah y Kaji pusieron todos sus esfuerzos en recuperar el máximo de animales y alimentos posibles de entre los escombros. Lo más importante de todo, era salvar a las reses que aún estaban con vida. La mayoría de los abrevaderos estaban volcados o vacíos, y necesitaban agua con urgencia. Cuando terminaron de arreglar las granjas, Kaji procedió a retirar a todos los animales muertos. Debía hacer una fosa común donde enterrarlos para evitar enfermedades.

— Nunca he llevado una maquinaria industrial, pero creo que será la única forma de deshacernos de todos estos cadáveres. Aprovecharé un agujero que he visto que hay a un par de kilómetros de aquí y enterraré ahí a todos los animales muertos. Los cargaré con la pala en el camión y los verteré allí.

— Después deberías taparlos con tierra.

— Creo que lo mejor será quemar los cadáveres y luego enterrar los restos. Si los incineramos, evitaremos el proceso de descomposición y las enfermedades que se puedan derivar de él – explicó Kaji con suma inteligencia. La verdad es que eran muchos los animales muertos y estaba en lo cierto. Enterrarlos sin más, podía ser peligroso para su salud.

— Está bien. En las naves de la maquinaria encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. Allí hay barriles con gasolina, te servirá para prenderles fuego. Pero sería aconsejable que antes de hacer todo eso, te lleves el camión de bomberos, no fuese que por una desgracia, se descontrolase el fuego y tuviésemos un incendio.

— Sí, tienes razón – asintió el hombre agradecido con la joven.

— Mientras, aprovecharé para recoger todo lo que pueda en la casa. Es un desastre. Cuanto más pienso en la cantidad de comida que han destrozado, más mala me pongo.

— No te preocupes. Sacaremos la casa adelante y les encontraremos. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

La noche caía sobre sus cabezas. El trabajo se había alargado más de lo que esperaban, pero lo habían conseguido. Aún quedaban cosas por hacer en la casa, pero ya eran menos importantes. Lo fundamental era que volvía a parecer un hogar; reunidos en el salón de la casa, intentaron contactar con Michelle y Makoto una vez más. No habían sido capaces de coger señal a lo largo de todo el día, así que esperaban poder hacerlo ahora. A la espera de recibir una respuesta, decidieron cenar algo y durante la cena, el ordenador hizo señal. Kaji descolgó la llamada:

— Michelle, Makoto…

— Qué ocurre, acabamos de ver tus perdidas. ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Michelle en un tono claramente preocupado.

— Los niños no están. Los han secuestrado. Creemos que ha sido Gendoh…

Bruscamente, antes de que Kaji pudiese terminar sus explicaciones, Sarah comenzó a sufrir un ataque de conexión infraneuronal. Las imágenes se sucedían veloces en su cerebro. Era muy difícil conectarlas. Su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia, mientras Kaji intentaba apartar las cosas de alrededor para evitar que se hiciese daño. Sarah se echó las manos a la cabeza y con fuera se apretaba las sienes, intentando evitar el dolor punzante que la atravesaba. Entre gritos y dolor decía:

— Casa Blanca…casa blanca. Ellos están en Casa Blanca…Gendoh los matará. Los matará a todos… rápido…

— ¿Lo habéis escuchado? Debéis dirigiros a Marruecos cuanto antes. No hay tiempo que perder – exhaló Kaji con desesperación, intentando ayudar a la joven Sarah ante sus fuertes dolores. No sabía qué hacer.

— Allí estaremos – Michelle cortó la comunicación.

— No, Kaji, por favor. Salva a Shinji. Ve rápido. Estamos cerca. Ve con ellos, sálvales – susurraba Sarah.

— No puedo dejarte aquí sola…

— No me pasará nada. No es el primer ataque que me da. Corre, márchate, te lo pido por favor. Salva a Shinji. Le ha inyectado el virus. Se muere. Shinji se muere.

Los ojos de Kaji se abrieron de par en par. No podía creerlo. No podía perder más tiempo. Se despidió rápido de Sarah y agarró el furgón dirigiéndose hasta Tarragona. Allí había un puesto de mando militar abandonado, donde podría hacerse con un avión para volar hasta Marruecos. Debía llegar cuanto antes. Sarah mientras tanto, esperaría su regreso, al fin y al cabo, alguien debía cuidar de los animales. Aún en el suelo del comedor, conectada con el cerebro de Gendoh, Sarah susurró a la perra Alaska que había venido a hacerle compañía:

— Alaska, no se detendrá. El esfuerzo de Shinji habrá sido en vano. La siguiente será Asuka. A ella también le inyectará el virus.


	33. Capítulo 32: Jaque Mate

**32**

**JAQUE MATE**

**1**

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía como si estuviese hinchada, como si fuese a estallar. Un dolor penetrante le atravesaba la frente hasta el occipital. Pronto el dolor pasó a sus ojos. No podía abrirlos. Los párpados le pesaban y los ojos le picaban, quería rascárselos, pero era imposible. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de su situación. Estiraba de sus brazos, intentando echarse las manos a la cabeza, pero era imposible. Estaban atadas. Intentó caminar, pero tampoco podía. Pronto consiguió abrir un ojo, y luego el otro. Se vio a sí misma. Estaba sentada y atada a una silla médica. El respaldo estaba recostado hacia atrás y estaba algo tumbada, casi en una posición de dormir. Ladeo su cabeza, a izquierda y a derecha, pero no le encontraba. Buscaba a Shinji. Miró al frente y después intentó llamarle, pero apenas le salía un hilo de voz. La desesperación empezó a invadirle el espíritu. Shinji no estaba. No le veía por ningún lado. Era posible que hubiese muerto. Súbitamente, la pared negra que había frente a ella, se convirtió en un vidrio traslúcido a través del cual podía divisar la calle. Y de repente, sobre ese mismo vidrio, varias imágenes monitorizadas aparecieron. Era como si aquel vidrio, fuese a su misma vez, una ventana al exterior y una pantalla inteligente. Cada una de las imágenes que se monitorizaban estaban tituladas. En ellas aparecían los nombres de los seis Centros de Evolución humana, y constantemente se intercambiaban las escenas por otras del mismo centro. En ellas aparecían cientos de personas trabajando, en diferentes lugares, algunos en el campo, otros en oficinas, pero todos siguiendo el mismo patrón de comportamiento.

Una puerta tras la espalda de Asuka se abrió, pero ella no podía ver nada, sólo escuchar. Parecía que una camilla o un carrito se arrastrara hasta llegar a donde estaba ella. Pero seguía sin ver nada. De repente, Gendoh apareció junto a su derecha. En su mano, tenía una vez más una jeringa, pero estaba vez estaba vacía.

— Ha funcionado con éxito. El plan ha salido a la perfección. Sois inmunes – Asuka intentó mirarle a la cara, pero no alcanzaba a verle bien.

— ¿Dónde está Shinji? ¿Está vivo? – preguntó con desesperación.

— Admira la excelsitud de lo que hemos conseguido. Fíjate en todas esas personas. Todas están enfermas y a la vez, todas están vivas. Conviven con una mutación de cada una de mis cepas. El Mocer 1, 2 y 3. Son una versión menos letal, con la que puedes vivir. Es una bacteria que se instala en tu microorganismo y con la que convives, pero te puede matar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – le increpó Asuka - ¿Dónde está Shinji?

— Todos fueron vacunados al llegar a sus respectivos centros. Se les dijo que se les vacunaba contra el virus, pero lo que hicimos fue inoculárselo. Al azar, cada una de esas personas fueron seleccionadas para llevar una de las tres mutaciones. Sin embargo, a lo largo de este tiempo, hemos podido observar que dependiendo de la mutación que portasen, su comportamiento era más o menos reticente a las órdenes. El más letal de todos, la tercera mutación del Mocer, los deja completamente automatizados. Me di cuenta de la grandeza de mi obra. En el transcurso de este año, en las diferentes visitas médicas que se les ha hecho a cada uno de los habitantes de los centros, se les implantó un microchip de comando. Gracias al virus y a ese microchip, estos humanos se comportan como es debido, bajo mis órdenes. Son útiles para la sociedad y no suponen ningún peligro ni para ellos, ni para nosotros. No habrá más delincuencia en el mundo, ni más dolor. El sufrimiento ha sido suprimido y el ser humano ahora es libre. Ha llegado el momento de completar mi plan de instrumentalización humana. He perdido a los dos sujetos más importantes de mi investigación: Rei Ayanami y Sarah Jordan. Pero aún y así, no desistiré en conseguir mi objetivo. Aún y sin ellas, puedo lograr que mi mujer vuelva a mi lado y vea que mundo perfecto he creado. Tú me ayudarás. Tú serás el plan de complementación.

Y antes de que Asuka pudiese replicarle, Gendoh abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola. La joven alemana estaba desesperada, quería huir, encontrar a Shinji y salir cuanto antes de aquel atolladero. Pero no veía cómo ni el momento. Los minutos transcurrían en la sala y la angustia y la agonía cada vez se apoderaban más de Asuka. Estaba harta de ver aquellas personas en la pantalla, automatizadas, incapaces de pensar por sí mismas, de actuar por sí solas, de tener voluntad, capacidad de decisión. Aquello ya no eran humanos.

De repente, tras casi cuatro horas consecutivas de imágenes, ya con la vista perdida en el horizonte, completamente ausente de lo que sucedía, Asuka vio algo anormal. A través del vidrio, en el exterior, algo cayó del cielo y colisionó contra uno de los edificios, explotando y reduciéndolo a escombros y cenizas. No podía creerlo. Eso no podía formar parte del plan de Gendoh. Súbitamente, decenas de soldados comenzaron a abarrotar las calles, agolpándose alrededor del edificio derruido, en busca de una explicación. De repente, alguien entró en la habitación. Eran dos soldados, que traían a Shinji arrastras y lo dejaron caer al suelo, a los pies de Asuka. Tras ellos entró Gendoh y les pidió que abandonasen la habitación.

Asuka estaba muy emocionada. Shinji estaba vivo, había sobrevivido al virus y Gendoh no lo había matado. Además, algo ocurría en el exterior y no era parte del plan de Gendoh. Estaba convencida de que alguien les había venido a rescatar. Sería Makoto y si así era, tal vez tenían una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquella cárcel de hormigón.

— Mis planes se han adelantado más de lo que esperaba. Pero aún hay tiempo para completarlos. Mirad, quiero mostraros algo. – Del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, el padre de Shinji se sacó una tableta táctil desde la que al parecer, gobernaba los seis centros de evolución – Es el momento de mostrar al mundo cual es el poder de la ciencia. Comenzaré por Tokyo-4.

El vidrio por el cual se podía divisar el exterior del edificio, se tornó negro y sobre él, se reflejó el Centro de Evolución humana al cual se había referido Gendoh. Aparecieron más de veinte imágenes diferentes, en las cuales se mostraba en directo la actividad que se estaba desempeñando en cada lugar del centro. Gendoh pulsó un botón y súbitamente, algunos grupos de personas comenzaron a morir, como había ocurrido horas antes, cuando decidió mostrarles el poder del virus.

— Son los contaminados por la primera cepa del virus. Fijaos como los contaminados por la segunda y la tercera no les ocurre nada. Son impasibles e inmunes. Pero eso no es todo. Mirad – de repente, una masa de gas blanquecino se dispersaba veloz entre los habitantes del centro – Ahora los que morirán serán los de la segunda cepa, pero los que estaban retorciéndose por la primera serán sanados. Tengo en mi mano, las mil y una posibilidades para poder controlar el virus. Puedo hacer que mueran todos o que vivan ¿No es maravilloso? Y todo gracias a vosotros. Habéis sido mi mejor experimento. Ahora puedo contaminar el mundo entero y yo no moriré. Seré inmune a la cuarta cepa, la última versión, vosotros me daréis el antídoto, pero como portadores, moriréis. Es el momento de que Asuka me ayude a lograr mi objetivo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! ¿De verdad hay una explicación lógica a todo este daño y sufrimiento? – Le increpó Shinji atónito ante las palabras de su padre.

— Tu madre y yo viviremos en un mundo mejor. En un mundo perfecto que he creado para ella.

— Mi madre está muerta y esto no es ningún mundo perfecto, viejo estúpido. Llamarte loco sería un halago. Tú estás peor que todo eso.

— Cállate insolente. Con el Centro USA y este de Marruecos, tu madre y yo viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, repoblaremos el mundo, tendremos hijos. Seremos los refundadores del planeta Tierra.

— ¿Qué madre? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – la paciencia de Shinji se había agotado y la desesperación le invadía hasta los huesos.

— Asuka, ¿estás preparada? – le preguntó Gendoh, acercándose a su silla, a la cual aún seguida atada y cogiéndola por el brazo derecho.

— ¡No me toques! – exclamó

— Aún no habéis entendido nada. Nadie puede hacer nada contra mí. Soy el dios de la nueva era. Yo lo controlo todo. Mirad.

En las pantallas se veía como en los centros de Tokyo, Munich, Barcelona y París, los humanos que los albergaban comenzaron a morir uno tras otro. Nadie iba a quedar con vida.

— Es hora de que os arrodilléis ante mí. Asuka se convertirá en Yui y todo volverá a comenzar.

— ¡Nada va a comenzar! – bramó Shinji lanzándose contra Gendoh y golpeándole en la cara.

Del puñetazo que le atestó, alcanzó las gafas del hombre, que se rompieron, cortando los nudillos del joven. Gendoh le propinó otro puñetazo, pero no llegó a alcanzarle. Shinji tenía la mano inutilizada, ya no podía golpearle más o los vidrios de la gafas se le clavarían hasta el hueso. Intentó desatar a Asuka mientras Gendoh intentaba quitarse el resto que le quedaba de las gafas, pero sólo tuvo tiempo de desatarle una de las manos. Gendoh agarró su pistola con fuerza y no dejaba de apuntar a la cabeza de Shinji.

— Te voy a matar, maldito bastardo asqueroso. Me has saltado un ojo.

— ¡No vas a matar a nadie!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par por el golpe de una patada que alguien le había propinado. Tras ella un hombre irrumpió en la habitación, armado con un rifle AK-47. Los ojos de Asuka se anegaron de lágrimas, el cuerpo le temblaba y las manos no dejaban de sacudirse. Shinji se giró a mirar y no podía creerlo. Un vuelco en el estómago y de repente una sensación enorme de alivio. Parecía que había entrado en la sala un ángel.

— ¡No puede ser verdad! Fuyutsuki te mató. Estabas muerto.

— No. Baja el arma ahora mismo. Shinji suelta a Asuka.

— Sí, señor – respondió el joven, que procedió a soltarla con celeridad.

— No muevas ni un pelo más o te mato, niño asqueroso – gritaba Gendoh desesperado, sin saber si apuntar a Shinji o al hombre.

— Mírame a mí. La clonación humana es un éxito sin precedentes ¡Aquí me tienes! El verdadero Kaji Rouji.

— ¡Kaji! – voceó Asuka ya entre lágrimas – ¡Kaji, por favor, Kaji! – sollozaba desesperada, embargada por la emoción por volver a verle y el miedo por creer que iban a morir.

— ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Gendoh y repentinamente disparó al corazón del hombre.

— ¡No! – Asuka saltó de la silla y se abalanzó sobre el espía, quien había retrocedido hasta apoyarse en la pared y sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó con la ametralladora, destruyendo todo a su paso. Gendoh se apresuró a agarrar a Shinji por la mano herida y apuntarle con la pistola en la sien.

— Si disparas, nos matarás a los dos. – Shinji se revolvió y forcejeó con su padre como pudo.

De repente, varios soldados irrumpieron en la sala, pero Kaji consiguió matarles disparando con la metralleta. Cada hombre que entraba por la puerta, Kaji lo abatía. Pero el dolor del pecho le estaba dejando fuera de juego y la sangre que estaba perdiendo poco a poco le debilitaba. Asuka se percató de la situación y le obligó a tumbarse en el suelo para poder presionarle la herida. Shinji seguía intentando deshacerse de su padre, pero era muy difícil. Era un hombre muy corpulento y estaba armado. Consiguió golpearle dos veces más, pero Gendoh le dio un puñetazo en la barriga que le dejó sin respiración unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que Gendoh pulsase el botón del pánico.

— Moriréis todos y no quedará ser con vida en el planeta. He soltado la tercera cepa del virus al aire libre. Se dispersará por el planeta, extendiéndose como una plaga y dejando al mundo sin vida. A mí me mataréis, pero vosotros tendréis que suicidaros. No habrá vida para nadie en este mundo si no estoy yo.

Gendoh corrió hacia el exterior de la habitación y Shinji salió tras él. Asuka intentó detenerle, pero fue inútil. Si dejaba a Kaji solo en aquel estado podría morir y ahora que se habían vuelto a reencontrar no podía dejarle. No quería verle morir en sus brazos. Era desesperante. Pocos minutos después, Michelle y Makoto aparecieron en el edificio.

— Hemos llegado en cuanto hemos podido – exhaló Makoto, casi sin aliento.

— ¡No puede ser verdad! – dijo sorprendida Michelle – Kaji está vivo. Pero yo…yo le vi morir con mis propios ojos. Entonces, ¿eras tú el hombre que estaba con Sarah? ¿El que nos ha llamado estos días? – decía Michelle casi entre sollozos.

— Lo siento Misato… - siseó el hombre casi inconsciente – No podía decirte la verdad. Pero Ritsuko tenía razón. La clonación era posible – Asuka estaba desconcertada. Aquella mujer que se había acercado a Kaji no era Misato, era una mujer rubia de pelo corto, con un parche en el ojo a la que Makoto había llamado Michelle, pero Kaji le hablaba como si fuese Misato.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Kaji? No te mueras. Estás delirando. Misato no está aquí – explicaba Asuka con sumo cariño y miedo.

— Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones – dijo Michelle – dime, ¿dónde está Shinji?

— Ha salido tras Gendoh corriendo por este pasillo, hacia el fondo, y en la primera bifurcación, han girado a la derecha. No he podido detenerle. Si me marchaba, Kaji podría haber muerto – explicó Asuka, aún sorprendida por las palabras de Kaji.

— Iré con él. Makoto, quédate aquí, ayuda a Kaji y no pierdas de vista a Asuka. No podemos perderles una vez más. Merezco una explicación.

— Tranquila doctora, Asuka estará a salvo a mi lado.

Michelle se marchó veloz en busca de Shinji. Necesitaría ayuda. Gendoh era un hombre de armas tomar, y no se andaría con rodeos si tenía que deshacerse de su hijo. Lo mataría sin piedad en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde yacía Kaji tendido, Makoto intentaba prestarle los auxilios pertinentes con la ayuda de Asuka.

— Ayúdame, Asuka. Vamos a incorporarle un poco para quitarle la chaqueta – decía el informático, mientras le agarraba del brazo.

— ¿No será peligroso? – preguntó la joven, plañidera, preocupada por la posibilidad de volver a perder a Kaji.

— Confía en mí.

— Para eso tendrías que contarme que está pasando aquí. ¿Cómo es que Kaji estaba vivo? Nos engañasteis durante mucho tiempo, aún estando en Japón. Insistíais en que estaba muerto – le recriminaba la alemana, sin dejar de presionar en la herida de bala. – Estaba convencida, absolutamente convencida de que era mentira. Yo sabía que Kaji estaba vivo. Pero no puedo perdonar que me hayáis mentido. Que nos hayáis mentido. A mí y a Shinji. Los dos le queríamos mucho.

— Sí, y que lo digas… - replicó casi entre dientes Makoto.

— Pero eso ya no importa. Kaji está aquí y tenemos que mantenerle con vida hasta que todo acabe y podamos encontrar un médico.

— La doctora Michelle nos ayudará – El informático, al ver que Asuka no le ayudaba a incorporar el cuerpo del espía, decidió extraer del tobillo de su bota un cuchillo, con el que sesgó el traje.

— Eso es algo que querría preguntar, ¿Kaji delira o por qué llama Misato a esa doctora? Y también hablasteis de Ritsuko. Y antes de marcharse esa doctora, dijo que era una historia muy larga de explicar… – inquiría atropellada en sus palabras Asuka.

— Y todo tendrá una explicación, pero me gustaría que fuera la propia doctora Michelle la que lo hiciese. Dale tiempo al tiempo. Y ahora, mira esto, es importante.

Makoto retiró los trozos de camisa que había recortado del torso de Kaji, y bajo ésta apareció un chaleco antibalas. Asuka levantó las dos manos del corazón del espía, dejando al descubierto la herida de bala. El proyectil había sido certero, justo en el corazón, y la distancia a la que fue disparado fue tan cercana, que había conseguido penetrar un ápice en el escudo metálico del chaleco, pero Kaji estaba a salvo. La bala no había atravesado su carne, ni tan si quiera sus costilla y muchísimo menos su corazón. La poca sangre que brotaba era de la herida superficial que se había producido al cruzar el proyectil y sesgar la piel. Makoto ayudó a Kaji a incorporarse y que restase sentado para poder quitarle el chaleco antibalas. Después procedió a curarle con el pequeño equipo médico que llevaba en su riñonera. Asuka estaba tan contenta, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. No sabía por dónde empezar. Ahora, no le quitaba ojo de encima.

— Ha sido una suerte que llevases este chaleco. De no ser por él, ni plan B, ni plan C. Estarías muerto – dijo Makoto con una breve sonrisa, intentando animar al hombre.

— No he podido salvar a Shinji. Sigo vivo una vez más, pero la gente a la que quiero siempre está en peligro. Ese niño puede morir y si lo hace, será mi culpa, y nada más que mi culpa.

— No digas eso… – siseaba Asuka, cogiéndole la mano izquierda, pero Kaji se la rechazó, gesto que a Asuka la hizo sentirse más triste y estúpida.

**2**

Corrían por los pasillos de cuartel de la MCBI, persiguiéndose sin tregua. Gendoh iba lanzando y empujando, a su paso, todos los objetos que encontraba en el camino, intentando entorpecer el avance de Shinji. Por un momento le perdió de vista. Su padre se adentró en un enorme laboratorio de pruebas, donde él mismo había estado practicando y creando las nuevas cepas del virus. El laboratorio era extenso y amplio y en él, había diversas puertas de vidrio que separaban estancias. Sin embargo, se podía ver todo desde un extremo hasta el otro, gracias a que todas las paredes y separaciones eran de vidrio. Shinji tardó un rato más en entrar. Gendoh estaba mal herido, pues su hijo le había clavado los vidrios de sus gafas en el ojo, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Se dejó caer entre dos mesas del laboratorio e intentó vendarse como pudo. Después rebuscó algo de morfina y antibiótico. Mientras lo hacía, Shinji llegó al lugar. Entro haciendo ruido, no tenía intenciones de aparecer sigiloso ni de jugar al escondite. Estaba rabioso y odiaba a su padre por todo lo que había hecho, en el pasado, en el presente y para el futuro de la humanidad. Había vuelto a contaminar el mundo con una nueva cepa del virus, aún más letal que la anterior, provocando, según las explicaciones del propio Gendoh, la muerte completa de la fertilidad y la vida. Había acabado con el mundo y ahora Shinji, de lo único que tenía ganas era de acabar con él. Le buscó entre las mesas y muebles, entre las neveras y los estantes, pero no había manera. De repente, se paró ante uno de los frigoríficos. Había una enorme pegatina con el símbolo de peligro por contaminación biológica y bajo el símbolo rezaba: BIOHAZARD. Allí había algo y le sería útil. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y había diversos tubos, todos nombrados, con las siglas MCV y a continuación un número, tal como: Nº1, Nº2, y así sucesivamente, hasta el 12. Shinji se hizo con el que se llamaba MCV Nº7. Le gustaba aquel número. Rebuscó entre las mesas y encontró una jeringa. Clavó la aguja en el bote y extrajo el líquido. Después puso el tapón retráctil para asegurarse de no contaminarse él mismo. Esa sería su arma. Era el momento de dar con su padre. Guardó la jeringa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y prosiguió su búsqueda.

Tras la quinta puerta de vidrio, Gendoh se ocultaba escondido entre dos mesas. Había visto a su hijo avanzar veloz hacia él. Sacó su arma como pudo del bolsillo y se esperó para dispararle. Justo en el momento que Shinji entró por la puerta, Gendoh disparó. Por suerte, la falta de su ojo, ahora vendado, le había hecho perder puntería y alcanzó un bote cercano al brazo derecho de Shinji. Éste se agazapó y se arrastró a gatas hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Gendoh, pero los disparos prosiguieron. Era inútil, mientras fuese armado no podría acercarse. Shinji agarró todo lo que pudo de sobre las mesas y comenzó a tirarlo al suelo, intentando golpear a su padre. Éste se levantó, delatando así su posición. Disparó tres veces más por los alrededores, intentando matarle, pero era inútil. Al cuarto disparo, el cargador se vació. En ese mismo instante, Shinji se abalanzó sobre Gendoh y comenzaron una nueva pelea de golpes, patadas y forcejeos. Cayeron contra los muebles y se clavaron los cristales que se habían esparcido por el suelo al romper las probetas. Shinji golpeó varias veces a su padre, pero este le empujó y cuando le tuvo bien cogido, le agarró por el cuello e intentó asfixiarle. Shinji extendió sus brazos, intentando zafarse de los de su padre, pero era inútil. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, notaba como su cabeza se hinchaba y la sangre no circulaba por su cuello. En sus pies, un cosquilleo comenzaba a brotar, donde señal de que la sangre no llegaba hasta ellos. Pataleó, y agarró fuerte los antebrazos de su padre, pero no podía hacer nada.

— Muérete, maldito hijo bastardo, sucio y necio. Me has faltado al respeto. Siempre me has dado asco.

En ese mismo instante, Shinji extendió sus brazos hasta los ojos de Gendoh e intentó hundir sus dedos pulgares en sus cuencas. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas por la falta de aire, pero le hizo suficiente daño como para que Gendoh le soltase, dejándole caer al suelo. En la caída, se clavó varios cristales más en los codos. Pero era su momento de oro, su única oportunidad. Debía recuperar el aliento y acabar con Gendoh, mientras este seguía con sus manos tapándose los ojos.

— ¡Cabrón, cabrón! Me has intentado dejar ciego – bramaba rabioso Gendoh, que balbuceaba del dolor, escupiendo – ¡Vas a morir!

— ¡No! ¡Hoy no! – gritó Shinji, hundiendo en el cuello de su padre la aguja de la jeringa que él mismo había cargado con la séptima cepa del virus Mocer, el MCV Nº7.

El efecto de la infección fue muy rápido. Las venas alrededor del cuello de Gendoh comenzaron a tomar un color negruzco y su piel se enrojecía, cual carne quemada. El hombre no dejaba de gritar, pero pronto su laringe y su esófago se abultaron tanto, que se ahogaba y no podía hablar. Retiró sus manos de sus ojos y se echó mano al cuello. Le quemaba y la piel parecía que se derretía. Al tocar con sus manos su cuello, la piel de éste se quedó pegada a la de sus palmas y cuando intentó apartarlas, se arrancaba el pellejo a tiras. Los gritos ahogados de desesperación eran agónicos. Shinji estaba agotado. No podía más. Dejó caer su cuerpo contra la mesa más cercana e intentó relajarse. El efecto de la adrenalina natural, aún recorría su cuerpo. El momento de tensión había sido muy largo. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Aún y odiando a su padre, no quería verle morir agonizando. En ese momento, Gendoh se lanzó contra él, pero desde la puerta del laboratorio, tres disparos certeros en los dos hombros y en la rodilla izquierda, dejaron al hombre fuera de combate. Gendoh cayó al suelo a plomo. Shinji miró hacia la puerta y vio a una mujer rubia, de pelo corto con un parche en el ojo. Era Michelle, pero él no lo sabía.

— No te preocupes Shinji, ha terminado todo – dijo la mujer, acercándose a Gendoh, sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza. – ¡Comandante! – exclamó – Mírame, quiero que me veas bien. Levanta esa cabeza – decía al mismo tiempo que con su pie, le ladeaba la cabeza a un lado y se la sostenía para que le mirase. Shinji la miraba incrédulo.

— Es suficiente. No le torture – susurró Shinji, contrariado por sus propias palabras. Le odiaba y era su padre, pero él no estaba hecho de la misma pasta que su padre. Ahora no sentía la necesidad de torturarle.

— Merece más que todo eso, Shinji. No le voy a matar, ni tan si quiera a disparar más. Su propio virus le consumirá. Pero quiero que sepa una cosa.

— Está bien, tienes razón. Ha sido una estupidez lo que he dicho. Ha contaminado el mundo entero. Vamos a morir todos.

— ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó la mujer atónita.

— Ha soltado una nueva cepa del virus por el mundo. Nos ha dicho que consumirá la vida en la tierra y no quedara nada.

— Cerdo, maldito bastardo. Estás enfermo, enfermo mental. No me extraña que Yui te repudiase.

— Jamás. Mi mujer me amaba y yo a ella – balbuceo, prácticamente moribundo.

— No es verdad. Yui te odia por todo lo que le has hecho a vuestro hijo. Eres un mal nacido. Pero que te quede clara una cosa. Tu hijo ha ganado y mírame bien – dijo la mujer, arrancándose la peluca, la prótesis nasal, el parche del ojo y el chip que le distorsionaba la voz – como que me llamo Misato Katsuragi, tus planes de destrozar el mundo, se van a enterrar para siempre contigo, y tu hijo vivirá para revivir este mundo como la humanidad se merece. Púdrete en el infierno.

— Mi…mi…Misato…Misato – tartamudeaba Shinji tras la espalda de Misato.

Tan solo veía su melena, aún no había podido ver su cara. La mujer se giró hacia él, para mirarle y le deleitó con una amplia sonrisa, abriéndole los brazos.

— Vámonos de aquí, Shinji. Debemos curarte.

— Misato… – y se arrojó a sus brazos entre lágrimas.

— Lo siento mucho, Shinji. Siento no haber estado antes – decía la mujer mientras le abrazaba – Has crecido mucho, ya eres tan alto como yo. No llores. Ya estoy aquí. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Vamos a por Asuka. Querrá verme también.

Pocos minutos después, Shinji fue el primero en llegar a la habitación donde habían dejado los tres, Makoto, Kaji y Asuka. Misato prefirió quedarse atrás y espera a que Shinji se reencontrase con Asuka primero. No quería eclipsar el momento. El joven entró en la sala y se dirigió a Asuka y Kaji directamente, pues ella yacía sentada junto a él. El hombre al verle, cambió su expresión completamente:

— ¡Gracias a dios, estás vivo!

— Puedo decir lo mismo, Kaji. Estás verdaderamente vivo. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. A todos claro, a todos, pero en especial a una persona – hizo un gesto atrás, para pedirle a la mujer que entrase. Asuka se quedó despavorida, no podía creerlo.

— ¡Misató! – exclamó y sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven alemana se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer.

— Perdonadme por no haber llegado antes. Me hubiese gustado estar con vosotros todos estos meses. Habéis sido muy valientes – le susurraba la mujer.

— Misato, te hemos echado tanto de menos – sollozaba Asuka sin descanso en los brazos de la mujer.

— No quiero interrumpir nada, pero debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes. Pronto comenzarán a llegar más soldados y Shinji está mal herido para poder seguirnos el ritmo. Debemos salir cuanto antes – comentó con cautela Makoto, intentando no ofender a nadie, dado el momento de ternura que se había desarrollado.

Era un momento muy emotivo. Después de más de un año separado, por fin se volvía a reencontrar y lo más importante de todo era que su tutora, Misato, estaba viva. No lo podían creer. Era como si su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad y su peor pesadilla hubiese terminado para siempre. Mucho antes del ataque que recibieron en Japón, de su secuestro y su posterior abandono en Sitges, Shinji y Asuka ya habían perdido a Misato. Supuestamente ella había muerto durante los ataques que NERV sufrió por parte de la ONU, antes de desintegrarse por completo y convertirse en la actual MCBI gobernada por, ahora, su difunto padre. Era momento para recibir las explicaciones por parte de Misato y de Kaji. Shinji y Asuka tenían muchas preguntas, más de las que ambos podrían responder en las horas que les quedaban de día. Y eso no era lo único pendiente: debían regresar a Tarragona con Sarah. Si las amenazas de Gendoh eran ciertas, el virus asolaría la Tierra y Sarah estaría en peligro. Debían detener el avance de la última cepa del Mocer si cabía la posibilidad o todo se terminaría para la humanidad.

— Chicos, venid aquí – les dijo Misato abriendo sus brazos para agarrarles a los dos y hacer un corrillo – Nunca en mi vida con vosotros, imaginé que viviría un momento como este. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Hemos luchado mucho para poder volver a veros. Pero no nos podemos imaginar cuanto lo habéis hecho vosotros. Estaré eternamente orgullosa de vosotros dos. Lo que habéis conseguido ambos es inaudito. Sois mis niños, aunque los tres sabemos que no somos familia, para mí es como si fueseis carne de mi carne y no he descansado en paz ni un solo día hasta volver a ver vuestras caras – los dos niños, ahora dos jóvenes casi adultos, se habían agarrado a Misato y lloraban sin consuelo alguno, contagiándola, aún intentando aguantar el tipo. – Pero aún no ha terminado todo. Nos quedan algunos pasos que dar, y debemos hacer caso a Makoto. Es peligroso quedarnos aquí. Debemos regresar al avión y curar las heridas de Shinji cuanto antes. No podemos permitir que se infecten.

— Claro Misato, vamos – le respondió Shinji. Asuka le dio un beso a Misato y se dirigió a Kaji para intentar recibir su atención también, pero el hombre estaba algo más afligido, pues consideraba que por su culpa, Shinji había sido gravemente herido; el joven al ver a Asuka besar a Misato, preguntó: – Misato, ¿puedo darte yo también un beso en la mejilla? – La mujer le miró a los ojos sorprendida, y cogiéndole por la cara le dijo:

— Shinji, ¿por qué eres así? Dame un beso, no seas tonto – Y Misato le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla que resonó en la sala, el cual Shinji le devolvió, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

— Gracias… – les susurró Shinji al oído.

— Has hecho justo lo que te pedí, Shinji. Ya eres un hombre.

— Pero…

— Calla, no digas nada más – Shinji se separó y se echó las manos al cuello para desabrocharse un collar.

— Quiero devolvértelo, para que te siga protegiendo, como lo hizo entonces y como lo ha hecho conmigo. Es tu colgante de cruz.

— No, quédatelo. Así siempre me llevarás en tu corazón.

— Siempre lo he hecho – respondió Shinji, al tiempo que Misato le agarraba de la mano y estiraba de él para salir del edificio.

Makoto y Misato, habían dejado el avión de Fuyutsuki en el terrado del propio edificio. Al ser un prototipo creado por los militares, podía despegar igual que un helicóptero, sin necesidad de tener una pista de despegue o aterrizaje. El grupo subió veloz hasta el terrado para salir lo antes posible del Centro de Evolución, pues pronto llegarían los soldados de la IBI Explorer y arrasarían con todo. No había tiempo que perder.

La siguiente parada antes de regresar con Sarah a la masía del Tarragona, sería detenerse en un hospital militar que había en Gibraltar. Allí curarían las heridas de Shinji y recogerían todas las medicinas, munición y víveres posibles. Era un hospital que había estado activo hasta hacía un mes, cuando las obras en Marruecos habían terminado. Fue entonces cuando todos los médicos se trasladaron hasta el Centro de Casa Blanca. Por ello, confiaban en que las cosas que quedaron en el hospital estarían aún en perfecto estado.

— No perdamos tiempo. Misato que se encargue de curar a Shinji. Nosotros tres vamos a rebuscar y recoger todo lo que podamos. Debemos reunirnos con Sarah lo antes posible. Puede que esté en peligro – dijo Kaji, al mismo tiempo que abría varios cajones de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban, buscando posibles medicamentos útiles.

— Entendido – dijeron al unísono Asuka y Makoto, quienes imitaron al hombre, rebuscando entre armarios y cajas.

**3**

Tarragona. Sarah había recobrado completamente el conocimiento pocos minutos después de que Kaji partiese en busca de Asuka y Shinji al Centro de Evolución en Marruecos. El tiempo restante lo empleó en recoger las cosas que aún quedaban por en medio. Cuando terminó, decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha, tomarse una tila para relajarse e intentar dormir un poco. Mañana sería otro día.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando preparaba el desayuno y le estaba dando de comer a los animales domésticos de la casa, otra crisis neuronal le atacó. Esta vez había sido más fuerte que ninguna y su conexión era muy diferente a las anteriores. Era como si pudiese vivir en el mismo instante que Gendoh las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Escuchaba en su cerebro las conversaciones que el padre de Shinji mantenía y podía conocer los planes macabros que tenía para él y para Asuka. Supo cuando le inyectó el virus a Shinji y como intentaba hacer de Asuka su nueva muñeca de trapo. Sin embargo, el peor momento aún estaba por llegar. La conexión neuronal fue completa. Cuando Shinji golpeó a Gendoh, rompiéndole las gafas y clavándole los cristales en el ojo, Sarah recibió el mismo dolor punzante, como si esos mismos vidrios se clavasen en el suyo. La mujer no podía dejar de gritar desesperada por el dolor descontrolado que sentía. Después el dolor fue en el puño derecho, en el costado, en el hombro, en la pierna…, era interminable. Sarah se retorcía sobre su propio cuerpo por el dolor. Hubo un instante de descansó y de repente, tres hilos, como agujas, atravesaron sus dos hombros y su rodilla. Sin poder evitarlo, Sarah cayó al suelo a plomo. Su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar. Ya no sabía donde echarse las manos, se tocaba los ojos, después los hombros, la rodilla, una y otra vez repetía el mismo movimiento, encogiéndose, berreando. El subconsciente la engañaba y le hacía creer que se desangraba. Notaba en sus manos el calor de su sangre, fluyendo entre sus dedos, e intentaba mirarse a las manos, pero no era capaz de ver nada, todo era negro, todo era dolor. Pronto llegaron los jadeos. Tenía la sensación de estar corriendo, la sensación de que las piernas le fallaban por el cansancio y el padecimiento que sufría su cuerpo. Le faltaba el aire. Después llegó el miedo y la desesperación. Desde su conexión neuronal le llegaba la ansiedad y el pánico a la muerte. Sentía que todo estaba perdido y que pronto llegaría el final. Agonizante, de repente, una subida de adrenalina, el dolor remitía por momentos, se sentía pletórica, llena de energía, plena de esperanzas. E inmediatamente, el final. Sarah sabía que Gendoh había perdido y ella quería sentirse feliz, pero la perfecta conexión en vivo con el cerebro del comandante la hacían sentir la derrota, la desesperación, la ira y rabia. Repentinamente, la garganta le quemaba, parecía que las venas le iban a estallar y la voz se le quebraba. Le faltaba un ápice para perder la consciencia cuando finalmente, todo terminó. Gendoh había muerto. Y con él, la conexión con el cerebro de Sarah. Por fin eran libres.

El momento había sido tan agotador y doloroso, que Sarah terminó por quedarse dormida en el suelo hasta tarde. Las horas habían transcurrido durante el día, pero ella no se había despertado. Tan solo los ladridos de la perra la consiguieron traer al mundo otra vez. Sarah abrió los párpados varias veces, hasta que tuvo consciencia de lo que había ocurrido. Se había quedado dormida por completo. Miró el reloj y eran las siete de la tarde pasadas. Había perdido el día entero. La perra seguía ladrando, así que le tocó la cabeza para calmarla.

— No te preocupes. Debe ser tu amo. Ya nadie más le hará daño a Shinji, Gendoh ha muerto.

Aún y habiéndole dicho aquellas palabras a la perra, Sarah no se podía confiar. Podrían ser soldados de la IBI o tal vez la SGUA. Corrió a su habitación y se equipó de la misma forma que lo hiciera cuando Asuka y Shinji vivían con ella. Agarró sus armas y se escondió en la terraza, tras las lamas de las persianas a la espera de ver quien llegaba. Unos segundos después, la nave de Fuyutsuki tomó tierra en la campa del aparcamiento. Sarah vio como se abrían las puertas y bajaban uno a uno, Makoto, Kaji, Misato, Asuka y Shinji. Los ojos de la joven se anegaron de lágrimas de alegría al verles otra vez. Por fin estaban juntos. Corrió a su encuentro sin pensarlo dos veces. Al llegar, se abrazó a Shinji y a Asuka.

— ¡Estás bien! – exclamó la alemana al verla – creíamos que Darío te había matado a su regreso.

— Me alegro de que estéis bien – miró a Shinji, le agarró por sendas muñecas y le preguntó: – ¿Son heridas de la pelea con Gendoh, verdad?

— ¿Lo has visto? – inquirió Makoto, muy interesado en el tema.

— Más bien lo he sentido – les respondió con una risa amarga en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – esta vez fue Kaji quien se dirigió a la joven americana

— Bueno, que Gendoh ha muerto y de una forma horrible, ¿no es así?

— Le inyecté su propio virus – respondió Shinji, dejando a todos los presentes, excepto a Misato que ya lo sabía, boquiabiertos. Todos pensaban que era ella quien había acabado con Gendoh y había salvado a Shinji, no que él mismo había matado a su padre – Perdona si lo has pasado mal. No sabía que la conexión eran a nivel muscular también.

— Yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta hace unas horas – replicó la joven, negando con la cabeza que debiese sentirse culpable, pues no lo era – y bien, esta debe ser la doctora Michelle, ¿no?

— Sí, la misma. Pero también soy Misato Katsuragi. De hecho, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Lo de Michelle no era más que una tapadera para poder trabajar al lado de Gendoh y desmantelar sus planes. Junto a Ritsuko, que se hacía pasar por Giselle, éramos las únicas que teníamos que fingir ser otras personas, puesto que en principio estábamos muertas, pues el propio Gendoh nos había matado. Llevábamos pelucas, prótesis y demás atuendos. Un engorro, la verdad. Pero era la única forma de poder estar más cerca de salvar a Shinji y Asuka.

— Entonces, la mujer que nos acogió en Francia, ¿era Ritsuko? – preguntó Asuka muy sorprendida, pues jamás la abría reconocido.

— Sí. La verdad es que el doctor Bryant Reynolds hizo un gran trabajo para deformarnos y convertirnos en otras personas. Todo fue idea de él, el creó las pelucas, las prótesis, los microchips que nos distorsionaban la voz. Fue un trabajo arduo pero muy efectivo.

— Siento ser quien siempre interrumpe estas conversaciones – comentó Makoto – siempre tengo que ser yo el que da malas noticias, pero, ¿recordáis lo del virus? – todos se miraron con preocupación, excepto Sarah.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a la cepa que Gendoh ha liberado en el mundo entero para acabar con el planeta tierra? – preguntó Sarah con mucha incredulidad

— Sí, la misma – replicó Kaji

— Sé a ciencia cierta que fue un farol – replicó la joven americana. – He estado en el interior de la mente de Gendoh las últimas horas y fue una jugada desesperada.

— Entonces, ¿no liberó ningún virus?

— Sí, sí que lo hizo – todos la miraron con cara de preocupación – pero ese virus era inefectivo. No todas las cepas que Gendoh mutó eran igual de poderosas. De todas las cepas que creó, la única que era verdaderamente letal era la segunda. Las demás cepas tan sólo podían ser mortales si se inoculaban directamente en la sangre.

— ¿Cómo la séptima? – le preguntó Shinji

— Sí ¿Es la que usaste contra él? – el joven asintió con la cabeza – Se lo tiene merecido. Por fin podemos decir que ha terminado todo.

Los presentes se miraron a sabiendas de que aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, que aún quedaban muchos militares de Gendoh esparcidos por el mundo. Probablemente alguno de ellos tan loco como Randall Comand, y que estos no descansarían hasta hacerse con el poder. Sea como fuere, ahora lo que debían hacer era dejar de sobrevivir y comenzar a vivir, pero por hoy era suficiente; caminaron juntos hasta la casa y se adentraron en ella. Misato era la única que no la había visto todavía, pero los demás, todos habían estado en ella. Asuka prefirió comenzar a enseñarles la cocina, allí podrían tomar algo para merendar, pues estaban hambrientos:

— ¿Queréis café? – invitó la joven, dirigiéndose a Misato y Kaji.

— Si por favor, con dos de azúcar – replicó la mujer.


	34. EPÍLOGO: ¿Volveré a verlo?

**EPÍLOGO**

**¿VOLVERÉ A VERLO?**

**1**

21 Julio 2023

Ya ha pasado un año… aún tengo la misma sensación de vacío. Matar a mi padre ha sido… terrible…

Misato cumple hoy su octavo mes de embarazo. Creo que lo tenemos todo preparado para cuando llegue el bebé. La verdad es que cuanto más se acerca el día, más miedo tengo.

Las chicas parecen poco preocupadas con el tema. Sarah está especialmente emocionada con la idea de ayudar a traer un bebé al mundo.

Asuka cada día está mejor. Al principio le costó asimilarlo todo, pero ahora estoy seguro de que ya no guarda ningún rencor. Supongo que le hubiese gustado ser ella. Creo que estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Kaji. Ahora está algo enfadada porque se queja que Misato ya no ayuda en nada, pero a decir verdad es que debe guardar reposo. Ninguno de nosotros somos médico, así que no podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra nada malo.

Makoto hace dos meses que no regresa con nosotros. Kaji habló ayer con él por el teléfono satélite. Ha encontrado la mansión que tenían mis padres en Nagoya. Dice que es un lugar muy apropiado para vivir. La verdad es que yo no quiero ir ahora allí. Además, ahora que Misato está a punto de dar a luz, no podemos irnos a ningún sitio. Creo que los planes de Makoto, de regresar a Japón, se van a ver retrasados.

No sé qué será de nosotros. Últimamente Sarah me habla mucho y me acompaña a todas las tareas. Siempre está a mi lado. Asuka, en cambio, cada día está más distante.

Este mundo… los seis solos, tres chicas, tres chicos… Misato y Kaji casados, Makoto con más de treinta y nosotros tres, Asuka con dieciocho, Sarah para cumplir veintiuno…ninguna de ellas quiere estar con Makoto… pero no hay más chicos… recuerdo que Asuka nunca me hacía caso, siempre me dijo que no estaría conmigo ni aunque fuese el último hombre que pisara la tierra… pero ahora las cosas han cambiado… o eso parece…

Sarah me hace caso y Asuka se enfada conmigo… es un aburrimiento…

Espero que nazca pronto el bebé y sea sano y fuerte…

Ojalá pudiese volver al otro mundo, al mundo de antes, donde yo no era nadie, un ser insignificante al que nadie hacia caso… allí nadie se pelearía por mí… ojalá pudiese volver allí… volver a verlos a todos… volver a ver a mis amigos… volver más atrás… volver mucho más atrás… volver tan, tan atrás que no hubiese ni nacido… seguro que todo sería muy diferente. No sé si algún día volveremos a ser lo que un día fuimos, y tampoco sé si realmente es lo que necesitamos. Volver la mirada atrás… volver… no, ¡No hay que volver!


End file.
